<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't Delete The Kisses by moonriver13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28884504">Don't Delete The Kisses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonriver13/pseuds/moonriver13'>moonriver13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Humor, Beach City, Denial of Feelings, Emotional Roller Coaster, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, German Eren Yeager, Instagram accounts, M/M, Music, Past Violence, Plot Twists, Slow Burn, Surfer Eren (Shingeki no Kyojin), Surfing, Tea Shop Owner Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Texting, Wrong number</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:55:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>174,457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28884504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonriver13/pseuds/moonriver13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(16:30)<em> You're still texting me, though… You UNBLOCKED me!</em><br/>(16:31)<strong> I told you, I was just curious.</strong><br/>(16:31)<strong> I'll block you again now. Have a nice life, whoever you are.</strong><br/>(16:32)<em> Wait</em></p><p>Levi was simply living his (boring) life when a sudden text from a mysterious number got him intrigued. He soon discovers that the stranger likes to live recklessly and is willing to sacrifice his heart for a life-threatening dream.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi/Eren Yeager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>648</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Wrong Number</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Eren is italics</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Levi is bold</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Levi’s thoughts are bold + italics</em> </strong>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p><span class="u">Wednesday Afternoon</span> (January 06, 2021)</p><p><br/>
<br/>
(13:05) <em>Hey horse-face, where tf is my money???</em></p><p> </p><p>(13:07) <strong>? </strong></p><p> </p><p>(13:07) <em>Are u serious right now? You know I'm broke, I need to pay for my own shit, Jean. You said you would bring it to the school today during your lunch break</em></p><p> </p><p>(13:10) <strong>Wrong number, brat.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(13:11) 🙄<em> you think you're funny? I have that piece of paper you gave me right here </em></p><p> </p><p>[Eren sends an image file: a hand holding a small and dirty piece of paper with Levi’s exact number on it. The stranger has multiple bracelets on the wrist and seems to be a bit tanned. There’s only sand on the background; possibility a beach location]</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Wasn’t this weirdo at school? What’s he doing at the beach, then?</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>(13:13) <em>Jean, just hurry up, I'll be busy at 14h!! Just leave the shop for 2 seconds, your mom won't mind if you tell her is MY money you're bringing</em></p><p> </p><p>(13:16) <strong>Look brat, Jean, or "horse-face" gave you a random number. Which is mine (just my luck). Not my fault, though. Now, stop texting me.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(13:17) [Eren calls Levi]</p><p> </p><p>(13:17) [Call rejected]</p><p> </p><p>(13:18) <strong>Wtf?? Stop harassing me, you creep!</strong></p><p> </p><p>(13:18) <em>Answer the phone, Jean! </em></p><p> </p><p>(13:18) <em>Or I'll call your mom, I have the shop's number, you know</em></p><p> </p><p>(13:19) <strong>Call Jean's mother, then. And delete my number from your phone. Thanks.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(13:19) 😑 <em>If it's not really you, prove it</em></p><p> </p><p>(13:19) <strong>I don't have to prove anything to you, idiot. I don't even know you.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(13:19)<em> JEAAN WTF MAN, why are u doing this??? </em></p><p> </p><p>(13:20)<em> Just tell me you don't have the money then, stop playing around</em></p><p> </p><p>(13:21) <em>So, you don't have it?? STILL?</em></p><p> </p><p>(13:21) <strong>I'm not fucking Jean!</strong></p><p> </p><p>(13:21) <strong>🥱 </strong><em>Oh really? What's your name then? </em></p><p> </p><p>(13:21) <strong>I'm not going to tell you this.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(13:22) <em>My God, can't even make up a fake name? You're not really trying that hard, horse-face</em></p><p> </p><p>(13:25) <em>??? C'mon, you're starting to piss me off!</em></p><p> </p><p>(13:37) <em>JEAN I'M GONNA BEAT YOU UP THE NEXT TIME I SEE YOU, I'm serious.</em></p><p> </p><p>(13:56) <em>I don't have all day, I gotta get back to work!!! The next kid is about to get here and I don’t wanna keep texting you about this shit later.....</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Is this guy a school teacher or something?! Well, this makes no sense at all and I don't actually care...</em></strong>
</p><p> </p><p>(13:59)<strong> Let me help you</strong></p><p> </p><p>[Levi blocks Eren]</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Friday Afternoon</span> (January 08, 2021)<span class="u"><br/>
<br/>
</span></p><p>A couple of days goes by. Levi checks his phone gallery and comes across the stranger’s picture again.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>That's a... Hum... A nice manly hand...</em></strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <b>Agh, what am I even thinking?!  And this picture... So unnecessary! </b> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <b>What was I suppose to say? "Oh yeah, you got a note with the number you are actually texting right now! Who would've thought", tch.</b> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong><em>What a stupid idiot! </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>[Levi deletes picture]<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>I wonder if he really beat up that horse-face guy... What was his actual name again?</em></strong>
</p><p> </p><p>[Levi unblocks Eren]</p><p> </p><p>(16:14) <strong>Did you talk with "horse-face" yet?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(16:15) <em>Why are you asking?</em></p><p> </p><p>(16:15) <strong>Just curious to see who won the fight</strong></p><p> </p><p>(16:16) <em>Obviously, me </em></p><p> </p><p>(16:16) <strong>So you two really fought?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(16:17) <em>Yeah!! You were right, he gave me a random number on purpose, that prick</em></p><p> </p><p>(16:17) <em>I almost broke his nose</em></p><p> </p><p>(16:17) <strong>You must be joking</strong></p><p> </p><p>(16:18) <em>Not at all</em></p><p> </p><p>[Eren sends an image file: his right hand with the knuckles all bruised up]</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>That damn hand again... Looks nice still, even all fucked now... Aghhh, shut up, Levi!</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Levi rolls his eyes at himself.</p><p> </p><p>(16:20) <strong>I hope it was worth it</strong></p><p> </p><p>(16:20) <em>Not really, I didn't get my money back and got kicked out of my favorite bar for “undetermined time” </em></p><p> </p><p>(16:21) <strong>Better luck next time.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(16:29) <em>Why didn't you answer my call that day? You could've told me you weren't Jean, I would know for sure then and it would have spare me half the headache with him</em></p><p> </p><p>(16:29) <strong>That's easy. I just didn't want to talk to some random creep.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(16:30) <em>You're still texting me, though… You UNBLOCKED me!</em></p><p> </p><p>(16:31) <strong>I told you, I was just curious. </strong></p><p>
  
</p><p>(16:31) <strong>I'll block you again now. Have a nice life, whoever you are.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(16:32) <em>Wait</em></p><p> </p><p>(16:32) <strong>?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(16:32) <em>What's your name?</em></p><p> </p><p>(16:33) <strong>Why do you want to know that?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(16:33) <em>Why can't you tell me anything? Are you wanted by the police or something?</em></p><p> </p><p>(16:34) <strong>Not anymore</strong></p><p> </p><p>(16:34) <em>What, really? Are you a criminal?</em></p><p> </p><p>(16:34) <strong>I'm only joking</strong></p><p> </p><p>(16:35) <em>Haha... Starting to tell me jokes now?</em></p><p> </p><p>(16:36) <em>But I don't get to know your name?</em></p><p> </p><p>(16:40) <em>Are you a boy or a girl?</em></p><p> </p><p>(16:41) <strong>What kind of question is that? What are you, 12?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(16:41) <em>Man or woman?</em></p><p> </p><p>(16:45) <em>Btw, you missed my age by 10 years. I'm 22</em></p><p> </p><p>(16:45) <strong>Take a guess </strong></p><p> </p><p>(16:45) <em>I never met anyone like you before, so I have no idea </em></p><p> </p><p>(16:46) <strong>What do you mean, like me?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(16:46) <em>Utterly rude.</em></p><p> </p><p>(16:46) <strong>Excuse me?</strong> </p><p> </p><p>(16:46) <em>Pls, don’t block me again!!</em></p><p> </p><p>(16:47) <em>I'm just being honest, you seem.. Annoyed. </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>(16:47) <em>By anything </em></p><p> </p><p>(16:50) <strong>What's the point of this conversation again?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(16:50) <em>I'm only trying to chat with you</em></p><p> </p><p>(16:52) <strong>Why?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(16:52) <em>Why not?</em></p><p> </p><p>(16:58) <strong>Don’t you have any friends?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(17:00) <em>They are all mad at me for beaten up Jean );</em></p><p> </p><p>(17:13) <strong>How much does he owe you, anyway? </strong></p><p> </p><p>(17:20) <em>Pretty much 80 bucks, I'll round up for emotional damage </em></p><p> </p><p>(17:21) <strong>What about the damage on his face?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(17:23) <em>His own fault! </em></p><p> </p><p>(17:23) <em>He told me he wrote the wrong number by mistake, but I got his number now and it’s not even similar to yours</em></p><p> </p><p>(17:23) <strong>And you beat him up for that?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(17:24) <em>No, for the money he won’t pay me back</em></p><p> </p><p>(17:25) <em>Also for trying hooking up with my sister </em></p><p> </p><p>(17:27) <strong>Seems like Jean didn't deserve the beating.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(17:28) <em>What??? You too?! </em></p><p> </p><p>(17:28) <em>Why are u siding with him?? You don't even know him</em></p><p> </p><p>(17:30) <strong>I don't know you either</strong></p><p> </p><p>(17:30) <em>Yeah you do</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Who does this brat think he is?  I should just block him again and get this over with...</em></strong>
</p><p> </p><p>(17:33) <em>I'm Eren. </em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Fic title based on the song: "Don't Delete The Kisses" by Wolf Alice ♥</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. An Unforeseen Dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Eren is italics</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Levi is bold</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Levi’s thoughts are bold + italics</em> </strong>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p><span class="u">Sunday Early Hours</span> (January 10, 2021)</p><p> </p><p>(2:58) <em>Hey, are you there rn?</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>(3:16) <em>Are you awake??</em></p><p> </p><p>(4:47) <em>Sorry</em>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Sunday Morning</span> (January 10, 2021)<span class="u"><br/><br/></span></p><p>(07:37) <strong>What makes you think I would be awake at such time?</strong></p><p> </p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Sunday Afternoon</span> (January 10, 2021)<br/><br/></p><p>(15:43)<em> I tho7ght I’d try my luck</em></p><p> </p><p>(15:43)<em> Thought*</em></p><p> </p><p>(15:44) <em>Also, it’s thr weekend</em></p><p> </p><p>(15:44) <em>thr</em>*</p><p> </p><p>(15:44) <em>THE</em>*</p><p> </p><p>(15:59) <strong>Not everyone is a night owl, Eren.</strong></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Dammit, did I really type his name? Now he’s going to think… What? That I’m his friend?! Tch… God, please, no.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>(16:00) <strong>You just woke up right now, didn’t you, stupid brat?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(16:01) <em>Wow, no need to call me names. I already feel like shit ok ):</em></p><p> </p><p>(16:01) <em>But.. Yeah</em></p><p> </p><p>(16:06) <strong>What do you want?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(16:06) <em>I just need a friend to talk to, that’s all</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Oh, heavens… Why do you curse me like this?!</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>(16:07) <strong>Look, I’m going to be honest with you, I don’t have time to keep talking with random strangers that sends me weird messages. You see, I have an actual life to live, so I’d rather you just delete my phone number. Seriously. </strong></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Agh, that’s such a lie. All I have is time… Even when I’m working! </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>The Tea Shop isn’t exactly “busy”, but I do enjoy reading books in peace… Although…</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>[Eren is typing]</p><p> </p><p>[Eren is still typing]</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Is he writing the Holy Scriptures?! What is this?</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>[Eren is typing]</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>He’s writing a “goodbye”, that’s for sure… Good!</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>But… Why do I feel bad? </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Well, I want this! Go ahead, stupid brat. I can’t wait to read all of your sad words and then block you again.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>[Eren stops typing]</p><p> </p><p>[Eren is typing]</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Oh, my fucking-… </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Why does he need a friend to talk to so badly, anyway?</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>(16:14) <em>ok, fine</em></p><p> </p><p>(16:14) <strong>Good!</strong></p><p>
  
</p><p>(16:15) <strong>You can go talk with your actual friends. Goodbye to you.</strong></p><p>
  
</p><p>(16:16) <em>That’s the problem, I don’t have any rn!!!</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>I should just… Leave it… At that.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>(16:17) <strong>Because you beat up “horse-face”?</strong></p><p> </p><p>Levi facepalms himself and curses out loud.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Am I actually… Concerned for this guy?</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>(16:17) <em>Not that, well, not JUST that… I mean, Jean isn’t even my best friend, but I had a fight with all of them last night</em></p><p> </p><p>(16:20) <strong>Alright, brat… You can tell me about it, if it makes you feel any better.</strong></p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>(16:21) <em>Are u for real? </em></p><p> </p><p>(16:21) <em>Do you have a split personality or smt?</em></p><p> </p><p>(16:22) <strong>Don’t make me regret it. I’ll read about your problems, give my honest opinion and then you’ll stop disturbing me. Does this sound good to you?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(16:25) <em>Ok, so… I have this really big dream for a while now, how can I put it.. There’s this place I heard of that is almost 15 hours away from where I live and people say that you can catch the biggest waves you’ll ever see in your life there! Depending on the weather, you could even break a world record!!!</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>What the hell am I reading?</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>(16:28) <strong>So, basically, you want to die. Is that it? </strong></p><p>
  
</p><p>(16:28) <em>Of course not, I just want to surf!</em></p><p> </p><p>(16:29) <strong>Can’t you surf on a regular beach?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(16:31) <em>You don’t get it, just like them.. You don’t know the thrill of it, how it is to be REALLY alive, to feel the salty water and to sense the whole world around you just BREATHING WITH YOU!! And the energy that comes with it, the blast, the joy, the excitement!!!!</em></p><p> </p><p>(16:33) <strong>Sounds like a shroom trip. Can’t you just do that instead?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(16:33) <em>Surfing is not THAT dangerous when you know what you’re doing!!</em></p><p> </p><p>(16:33) <em>Did you really suggest drugs to fix my problems?</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>(16:34) <strong>Alright, I’m sorry. That wasn’t a good advice from my part…</strong></p><p>
  
</p><p>(16:35) <strong>What happened last night? Your friends are worried about you because of this idea of yours?</strong></p><p>
  
</p><p>(16:38) <em>I had a fight with Armin about it, he’s my best friend and the only one who knew about my plans… But he told our other friends, so I was given a lecture by everyone, including my dad and my sister after I got home, they also ended up knowing about it. Stupid horse-face must’ve sent my sister a text to tell her!! Anything to talk with her….</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>(16:40) <em>Anyway, my dad wanted to commit me to a psychiatric hospital cause “I wasn’t thinking straight” and cause I have “death wishes”!!! I was legit waiting for him to give me a shot that would make me pass out and wake up in a white room or some shit (my dad’s a doctor btw). Mikasa, my sister… She screamed my name so many times I even felt disconnected from it</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>(16:41) <em>But yeah. My family is crazy!!</em></p><p> </p><p>(16:42) <strong>Seems about right, because you sure are crazy too.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(16:43) 😫 <em>pls, don’t judge me.. I don’t know what to do!! I have no one to talk to besides you and I have a terrible headache rn</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>What did I get myself into… </em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>(16:45) <strong>Let me ask you something…</strong> <strong>How are you so sure this place is even real? Why aren’t people there already, showing up on the news, trying to break records or whatever?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(16:47) <em>It’s a secret spot... Yeah, more like a “myth” atm, but someone needs to go there to check it out, and I want that to be me</em></p><p> </p><p>(16:48) <strong>If it’s so secretive, how do you know about it?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(16:49) <em>That’s not the point, I just know there’s something there, I can feel it in my bones!!!</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Maybe he already does shrooms…</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>(16:51) <strong>I don’t know about this… Eren. You could die. Are you actually willing to risk your life just for a wave?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(16:53) <em>It’s not just a wave! And yeah, I’m willing to sacrifice my heart for it and if I die trying, so be it</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>This guy is insane… How interesting. </em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>(16:54) <strong>Alright<em>.</em></strong></p><p> </p><p>(16:55) <em>Alright? What do you mean?</em></p><p> </p><p>(16:56) <strong>I mean... I’ll be here to “follow up” with you and possibly watch the tragic accident about you on the Morning News some of these days.</strong></p><p> </p><p>[Eren is typing]</p><p> </p><p>[Eren stops typing]</p><p> </p><p>[Eren is typing]</p><p> </p><p>[Eren stops typing]</p><p> </p><p>[Eren is typing]</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>What are you deleting so much, stupid idiot?</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>(16:58) 😁 <em>So you wanna keep texting each other?</em></p><p> </p><p>(16:58) <strong>Can you just drop the emojis, please? They are truly annoying.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(16:59<em>) Hey, no!!! No deal with my emojis </em>😠<em> They are there for a reason, old lady!! I can’t </em></p><p> </p><p>(17:00) <em>Can you stop being brutally honest all the freaking time and say stuff I want to hear from time to time?</em></p><p> </p><p>(17:00) <strong>No.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(17:01) <em>Ok, then! </em>😁 <em>That’s a deal.. No deals!</em></p><p> </p><p>(17:01) <strong>And “old lady”? Really?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(17:01) <em>That’s what I’m assuming you are..</em></p><p> </p><p>(17:01) <em>You don’t sleep late</em></p><p> </p><p>(17:02) <em>Wakes up super early….. On a Sunday, even!!!</em></p><p> </p><p>(17:02) <em>You’re reallyy grumpy</em></p><p> </p><p>(17:02) <strong>Alright! You can stop with the list now, I get it</strong></p><p> </p><p>(17:03) <strong>First of all, 7:30 a.m. is not “super early”</strong></p><p> </p><p>(17:03) <strong>Second of all, I’m a man.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(17:04) <em>An old man?</em></p><p> </p><p>(17:04) <strong>Older than you.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(17:05) <em>How much older?</em></p><p> </p><p>(17:08) <strong>I won’t tell you about me. That’s the deal.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(17:08) <em>Why not?</em> 😞</p><p> </p><p>(17:10) <strong>Do you want to spill all of your sorrows with a random stranger or not? You can always keep it to yourself. Or go see a therapist. Maybe that would be better for you, actually…</strong></p><p> </p><p>(17:11) <em>No, no, ok! Deal!!</em></p><p> </p><p>(17:12) <em>But could you tell me just one thing then?</em></p><p> </p><p>(17:13) <strong>What?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(17:13) <em>Your name…?</em></p><p> </p><p>(17:17) <em>Just so I can change the contact’s name, which is currently “Grumpy Old Lady”.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Tch, I can’t believe I’m about to say it…</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>(17:30) <strong>The name’s Levi.</strong></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Live Fast, Die Young</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Eren is italics</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Levi is bold</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Levi’s thoughts are bold + italics</em> </strong>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p><span class="u">Monday Morning</span> (January 11, 2021)</p><p> </p><p>(07:30) <em>Good morning, Levi</em></p><p> </p><p>(07:39) <strong>You pressed send in that message at exactly 7:30 a.m. on purpose, didn’t you?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(07:40) <em>You know me so well, already!</em> 😁</p><p> </p><p>(07:47) <strong>Knowing you’re a weirdo is hardly “knowing you so well”.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(07:47) <strong>What are you doing up at this time, anyway? Did you even go to sleep?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(07:48) <em>Yeah.. My sleep schedule is pretty much fucked atm</em></p><p> </p><p>(07:55) <strong>Well, I have to go to work. Can’t chat right now</strong></p><p> </p><p>(07:55) <em>Ahh noooooooo</em></p><p> </p><p>(07:55) <em>Wait just a second!</em></p><p> </p><p>(07:55) <em>Don’t leave me!!!</em> 🥺</p><p> </p><p>(7:59) <em>Levi?</em></p><p> </p><p>(8:00) <em>Hey, dude!!!</em></p><p> </p><p>(8:08) <em>Where do you work?</em></p><p> </p><p>(08:46) <strong>You’re really needy, did you know that?</strong></p><p>
  
</p><p>(08:46) <strong>And apparently, you forgot about our deal already.</strong></p><p> </p><p>[Eren is typing]</p><p> </p><p>[Eren stops typing]</p><p> </p><p>[Eren is typing]</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Not this again…</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>(8:48) <em>It’s really hard to make friends with someone if you can’t ask anything about them</em></p><p> </p><p>(8:50) <strong>I’m not your friend, brat.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(8:50) <em>What are you then?</em></p><p> </p><p>(08:52) <strong>A confidant? Or a mentor, an adviser… Maybe a spiritual guru?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(08:52) <strong>A Captain? Oh, this one sounds nice, actually. But you can choose it</strong></p><p> </p><p>(08:55) <em>Hahahah ok, Captain Levi</em></p><p> </p><p>(08:55) <strong>Excellent choice, brat!</strong></p><p> </p><p>(08:55) <em>Can’t you just call me Eren?</em></p><p> </p><p>(08:59) <strong>It depends.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(08:59) <em>On what?</em></p><p> </p><p>(09:00) <strong>If you’re being a brat or not.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(09:00) 🙄 <em>I wasn’t being a brat!!!</em></p><p> </p><p>(09:17) <em>Where are u????</em></p><p> </p><p>(09:26) <strong>… Do you even know what “brat” means? You were just being one again.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(09:27) <strong>I’m working! I already told you. Damn, you’re so demanding… You don’t have anything else to do today? Work, school?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(09:28) <em>Yes, I do</em></p><p> </p><p>(09:28) <strong>Well… Which one is it? Are you a school teacher, really?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(09:28) <em>Seems like someone is curious</em> 😛</p><p> </p><p>(09:42) <em>Don’t just disappear again!!</em></p><p> </p><p>(09:47) <em>Yes, I’m a school teacher</em></p><p> </p><p>(09:47) <em>But not the kind you’re thinking of</em></p><p> </p><p>(09:47) <em>I work at a surf school..</em></p><p> </p><p>(09:48) <em>I teach mostly kids</em></p><p> </p><p>(9:48) <em>But when the schedule is tight, I take up a few adults too</em></p><p> </p><p>(09:49) <em>I could teach you someday..</em></p><p> </p><p>(9:49) <em>if you’d like ;)</em></p><p> </p><p>(09:55) <strong>Can’t you just type it all in a single message?! My phone keeps buzzing every 5 seconds and I hate to smile at my customers and apologize for the inconvenience.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(09:56) <em>Jesus, I’m sorry, Captain</em></p><p> </p><p>(09:56) <em>I just type as I think…</em></p><p> </p><p>(09:56) <em>Well, more when I’m nervous</em></p><p> </p><p>(09:58) <strong>Why are you even nervous for?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(10:00) <em>I was expecting a harsh answer about what I do, but I guess I got one anyway, only for smt else</em></p><p> </p><p>(10:04) <strong>I honestly think that what you do is great, Eren!</strong></p><p> </p><p>(10:04) <em>Wait, really?</em></p><p> </p><p>(10:05) <strong>Yes. You sound really passionate about surfing, so I can imagine you are great at teaching it. Why, your dad wanted you to be doctor as well?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(10:05) <em>Wow, is this a compliment I’m getting???</em></p><p> </p><p>(10:05) <em>And, yeah, he did actually. My grandad is also a doctor, so..</em></p><p> </p><p>(10:06) <strong>I don’t do compliments. I just state facts, brat.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(10:06) <em>I don’t mind facts like this :D</em></p><p> </p><p>(10:07) <strong>Here’s another fact for you: you are still keeping me from doing my job.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(10:07) <em>What kind of customers do you have?</em></p><p> </p><p>(10:10) <em>Do you work in a store, or like a shop?</em></p><p> </p><p>(10:14) <strong>I didn’t know we were playing a guessing game.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(10:14) <em>Ohhh, you wanna play that?</em> 😁</p><p> </p><p>(10:14) <strong>No!</strong></p><p> </p><p>(10:15) <strong>You don’t have to get up your ass and teach some kids how to surf or something like that?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(10:15) <em>Only at 13h today</em></p><p> </p><p>(10:20) <em>What are you doing right now at work?</em></p><p> </p><p>(10:22) <strong>I’m turning my phone off.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(10:22) <em>Oh fuck</em></p><p> </p><p>(10:23) <em>I’m sorry, I did it again, I was being a needy brat, I get it now!!</em> 🥺</p><p> </p><p>(10:27) <em>I’m really sorry, Captain Levi!!! I won’t bug you anymore, I promise</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Thursday Evening</span> (January 14, 2021)</p><p> </p><p>A few more days goes by and Eren, in fact, keeps his promise. There are no new messages from him ever since Monday morning.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Where’s that surfer weirdo? Did he die already? That’s a shame.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>That’s a real shame…</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>At least he knows how to keep a promise.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Levi checks his phone gallery in the hopes he didn’t delete Eren’s latest “hand update”, like he did the first time. And there it is, still.</p><p> </p><p>He stares at the picture for a moment, not exactly sure what to think of it. The bruises at his knuckles and all of those bracelets, in multiple colors… Levi thinks about counting them, but he simply takes a big breath.</p><p> </p><p>Eren has a ring, as well. A black one on his index finger. The veins on his hand are really noticeable. For a second, Levi wishes he could touch it. He gulps.</p><p> </p><p>(19:34) <strong>Oi… Eren.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(19:37) <em>Hey!! Look, I really am sorry for being, idk… Too clingy the other day, it won’t happen again</em></p><p> </p><p>(19:38) <strong>As long as you don’t demand my attention at every second of the day, it’s fine.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(19:38) <strong>How are your friends, are you talking to them yet?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(19:39)<em> Ah…. We’re talking, a bit more each day. Armin apologized for gossiping, but I’m still mad at him</em></p><p> </p><p>(19:40) <strong>Eren, you shouldn’t be mad at people for caring about you</strong></p><p> </p><p>(19:40) <em>Even when they’re trying to prevent you from living??</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>“From dying”, you mean? Silly brat…</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>(19:41) <strong>Yes.</strong></p><p>
  
</p><p>(19:43) <strong>You’re one of those “live fast, die young” kind of guys, aren’t you? But don’t tell me it never crossed your mind, you know… The possibility of actually drowning in that mythical wave of yours?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(19:44) <em>Yeah, well, of course it did!! But it won’t happen to me</em></p><p> </p><p>(19:44) <strong>That’s what everyone says before they die in a reckless way, Eren</strong></p><p> </p><p>(19:45) <em>I think I changed my mind, I prefer you just call me brat.. You make my name sounds idk, scary</em></p><p> </p><p>(19:48) <strong>Afraid of some serious talk, eh Eren?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(19:50) <em>I’m not afraid, just… Let’s stop talking about death, ok. I’m not gonna die young</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>(19:54) <strong>If you say so.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(22:58) <em>Hey, you wanna see smt really cool??</em></p><p> </p><p>(23:17) <strong>Sure…</strong></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Oh, please, don’t send me creepy shit.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>[Eren sends a video file: it starts shaky at first and there’s people laughing and talking in the background, but it’s hard to comprehend them. There’s only sand in frame and some guy’s feet.</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up, he’s about to try it again. Look!”, the guy says.</p><p> </p><p>The quality of the video becomes a bit worse, since the person filming zooms in a bunch towards the waves. For half a second, it is possible to see a man all geared up on a surfboard riding a wave.</p><p> </p><p>Then, it all becomes too blurry to see and the people in the background starts laughing louder.</p><p> </p><p>“Shut the hell up, I’m trying to take a video!”, he insists again.</p><p> </p><p>It is a little quieter now and there’s not too much zoom anymore. The frames are clearer and nicer to watch, although far away.</p><p> </p><p>The man on the surfboard prepares his positioning in the water and suddenly, in a quick movement, he is up in the air, spinning almost twice in a roll!</p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t stick the landing properly, but doesn’t fall off, either. He sits on the surfboard and raises his arms, apparently screaming, but it’s too far to listen.</p><p> </p><p>“OOOOOH!!! GO, YÄGER!”, the guy filming screams loudly and laughs, in full excitement]</p><p> </p><p>(23:18) <em>Isn't it cool??</em></p><p> </p><p>(23:23) <strong>Why do I get the feeling that this guy is you?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(23:27) <strong>It is you, isn't it?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(23:27) <em>That depends, what did you think of it?</em></p><p> </p><p>(23:27) <em>That’s a 540 Alley-oop, btw!!! Cool maneuver, huh? Not any surfer can do it</em></p><p> </p><p>(23:28) <strong>Are you trying to flex right now?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(23:28) <em>I’m not!! And how do you know it’s me, anyway? I just said it was cool…</em></p><p> </p><p>(23:30)<strong> It’s pretty obvious, Eren.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(23:32)<em> Fine, it’s me, ok? But what did u think of it</em></p><p> </p><p>Levi plays the video again. He smiles at himself.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Eren Yäger… Hum… Is this guy German?</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>(23:35) <strong>You’re right. It is really cool. You are actually pretty good at this… Brat.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(23:35) <em>Thank you, Captain!!!</em> 😁😁😁😁</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Oh, heavens… Multiple emojis now. Maybe I’m being too nice.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>(23:36) <strong>You missed the landing, though</strong></p><p> </p><p>(23:37) <em>Yeah, I’m still working on that... I got it perfectly before, but I have no videos of it</em></p><p> </p><p>(23:40) <strong>Good to know that you’re motivated.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(23:41) <strong>I should go sleep now, it’s late. We can talk more some other time, alright? Good night.</strong></p><p> </p><p>[Eren is typing]</p><p> </p><p>[Eren stops typing]</p><p> </p><p>[Eren is typing]</p><p> </p><p>(23:42) <em>Ok.. Have a great night, Levi :)</em></p><p> </p><p>(23:42) (<em>thanks for the compliment!</em> 🤫)</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Tch… Needy brat.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Levi plays the video one more time. He tries to pause at the exact moment before it all blurs out to catch a glimpse of Eren’s face. And he manages that after a couple of tries.</p><p> </p><p>The quality is low and Eren is fully dressed; the complete surfer outfit, up to his head. Only his hands and face are exposed.</p><p> </p><p>Eren seems angry, with tight eyebrows and mouth, but not actually in an angry kind of way, but focussed and determined.</p><p> </p><p>Levi plays the full video one last time. He scratches his undercut and sighs as he says out loud, with a subtle curl on his lips, “damn… That was hot”.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Here's a really nice HD slow-motion video of the 540 Alley-Oop maneuver, for anyone interested in seeing it:<br/>- https://vimeo.com/123048440</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Titan Wave</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I added chapter titles! I know it's not that big of a deal, but I love doing that and finally felt inspired for it today.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Eren is italics</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Levi is bold</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Levi’s thoughts are bold + italics</em> </strong>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p><br/><span class="u">Saturday Evening</span> (January 16, 2021)</p><p> </p><p>(22:49) <em>Guess where I’m at :D</em></p><p> </p><p>(23:11)<strong> I have no idea… Night surfing?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(23:12) <em>Haha, no, but I do love to surf at night, especially in the moonlight</em></p><p> </p><p>[Eren sends an image file: a low-quality picture due to the deemed light of what it seems to be a club or a bar. There’s a big cocktail with an umbrella in shot]</p><p> </p><p>(23:15) <strong>You’re out partying. Congratulations.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(23:17) <em>I’m at my favorite bar!!! Remember I got kicked out for having a fight with Jean? They let me come back :D</em></p><p> </p><p>(23:17) <strong>How did you pull that off?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(23:18) <em>They felt bad cause of my birthday. And that’s a free birthday drink too! I’m living the dream, babyyy</em></p><p> </p><p>(23:18) <strong>Wait… Is it actually your birthday, Eren?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(23:27) 🤫 <em>no LMAOOOO</em></p><p> </p><p>(23:28) <strong>Ok, then. Have fun with your drink, brat.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(23:32) <em>Qrwr2p</em></p><p> </p><p>(23:33) <em>Sorry about that!!!!</em></p><p> </p><p>(23:33) <strong>What was that?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(23:33) <em>It’s nothin, all good</em></p><p> </p><p>(23:34) <strong>Are you drunk?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(23:34) <em>No.. I just got here, it was just, you know.. Armin taking my phone</em></p><p> </p><p>(23:35) <strong>Did you tell your friend about me?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(23:36) <strong>What did you tell him?</strong></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>Why is he telling people about… Whatever this is?! Tch.</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>Well, it’s not like I didn't tell Hange all about the creep who texted the wrong number over lunch last week…</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>I can already tell I’ll be needing some of her advices real soon… But she’s with damn Moblit all the time now, shit.</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>Where is he?! God, is he reading all of our chat to Armin?</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>(23:47) <em>Hey! Check this cute cat video</em></p><p> </p><p>[Eren shares a link]</p><p> </p><p>(23:48) <strong>Is that a virus link?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(23:48) <em>No!! Why would I send that?? Just look at it, it’s a cat dancing</em></p><p> </p><p>(23:49)<strong> I won’t click on this weird link, brat. Why can’t you send the video directly?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(23:51) <em>Cause the cat’s not mine! You have to see it on this person’s page. C’mon, you don’t trust me? It’s really cute, I promise</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>Do I trust him? Hum… Agh, fine.</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Levi opens the link. It is, in fact, a cat dancing. </p><p> </p><p>Someone is holding a really round cat by the front pawns and making him dance, while a filter keeps changing the color of the frames. There’s an upbeat song playing and the person follows the beat as they move the cat side to side.</p><p> </p><p>Levi watches it all with an unimpressed look on his face.</p><p> </p><p>(23:53) <strong>What was the point of this?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(23:57) <em>Don’t you like cats??</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Sunday Early Hours</span> (January 17, 2021)</p><p> </p><p>(00:00)<strong> I do like cats, but just… Why?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(00:01) <em>I just wanted to make you smile </em>😀<em> I appreciate you, Captain!</em></p><p> </p><p>This time, Levi can't help but curl the corner of his lip a tiny bit.</p><p> </p><p>(00:04) <strong>Alright… I’m going to bed now. Good night, weirdo.</strong></p><p> </p><p><br/><span class="u">Tuesday Morning</span> (January 19, 2021)</p><p> </p><p>(7:30) <em>Rise and shine :D</em></p><p> </p><p>(7:34) <strong>Is this an automatic message?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(7:34) <em>Haha, no, I’m going to work rn. Morning shifts on Tuesdays, Thursdays and Fridays</em></p><p> </p><p>(7:36) <strong>Thanks for your work schedule update, weirdo. Makes a lot of difference in my life.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(7:45) <em>Anytime!</em> 🤗</p><p> </p><p><br/><span class="u">Thursday Morning</span> (January 21, 2021)</p><p> </p><p>(7:29) <strong>Good morning.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(7:30) <em>Ahhh no, you beat me to it!!</em></p><p> </p><p>(7:30) 😊</p><p> </p><p>(7:31) 😲 <em>ohhhh Levi’s using emojis now!!!</em></p><p> </p><p>(7:31) <strong>Shut up, brat, just a one-time thing. Don’t get used to it.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(7:32) <em>Ok hehehe</em> 😜 <em>whatever you say, Captain</em></p><p> </p><p><br/><span class="u">Thursday Afternoon</span> (January 21, 2021)</p><p> </p><p>(13:47) <strong>So… How's the plan with the big ass mythical wave going?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(17:30) <em>Sorry for the late reply!! Afternoon shifts on Mondays, Tuesdays, Thursdays and Fridays</em></p><p> </p><p>(17:37) <strong>Another work schedule update, how nice! I’ll write it all down right away!!</strong></p><p> </p><p>(17:40)<em> I can’t tell if you’re being sarcastic or not ): You’re too hard to read.</em></p><p> </p><p>(17:40)<strong> I guess you’ll never know.</strong></p><p> </p><p>[Levi takes a screenshot of Eren’s schedule]</p><p> </p><p>(17:41) <em>Well, about the wave, you gotta promise not to tell anyone ok?</em></p><p> </p><p>(17:48) <strong>Who would I tell, silly brat? But if it makes you feel more at ease, just don't say actual locations.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(17:52) <em>Ok.. So, I got this Weather radio recently (btw, Jean finally paid me back!!!). But basically, I can use it to follow up with the wind directions and wave lengths, speeds and the intervals between the waves.. Stuff like that. Nothing too crazy is going on lately around my area, but sometimes I hear about relatively big waves not too far... I'm planning on doing a test run before the Titan wave</em></p><p> </p><p>(17:58) <strong>Wait a moment, firstly… Titan wave?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(17:58) <em>The “big ass mythical wave” hahaha, I named it.. Every great wave has a name</em></p><p> </p><p><br/><span class="u">Thursday Evening</span> (January 21, 2021)</p><p> </p><p>(18:00) <strong>Alright… Interesting name. I like it. And, test run? What do you mean, exactly?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(18:01) 😁 <em>I mean I’m gonna try to ride bigger waves soon for the first time ever.. Smaller than the Titan, but bigger than the ones I’m used to</em></p><p> </p><p>(18:01) <strong>Hum…</strong></p><p> </p><p>(18:01) <em>What?</em></p><p> </p><p>(18:02) <strong>I didn’t say anything.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(18:02) <em>Tell me your thoughts, Captain!! </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>I think you’re pretty stupid, but you already know that.</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>(18:04) <strong>Can I just ask… Are you doing all of this by yourself? This “test run” and the Titan wave in the future?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(18:05) <em>That’s not the point… I’m just gonna do it</em></p><p> </p><p>(18:05) <strong>Yes, you said that before</strong>.</p><p> </p><p>(18:17) <strong>What are you hiding, Eren?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(18:18) <em>Nothing!!!</em></p><p> </p><p>(18:18) <strong>If you’re going to lie to me, what’s the point of me even being here?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(18:20) <em>I’m not lying! There’s just some stuff… I didn’t say</em></p><p> </p><p>(18:21) <strong>Like how you can interpret this Weather radio so easily after getting one just recently? Like… How you know about the Titan wave in the first place (even before getting the radio!), but for some crazy miracle, nobody else does? Don’t tell me you had a vision of the future, a gut feeling or some shit like that, please.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(18:24) <em>I just know some people, ok</em></p><p> </p><p>(18:24) <strong>Which sort of people?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(18:24) <em>I’m not supposed to talk about them!</em></p><p> </p><p>(18:25) <strong>Don’t give me names, then. Just tell me things properly, so I can understand. I can’t be a Captain if I don’t know all of the facts.</strong></p><p> </p><p>[Eren is typing]</p><p> </p><p>[Eren stops typing]</p><p> </p><p>[Eren is typing]</p><p> </p><p>[Eren stops typing]</p><p> </p><p>[Eren is typing]</p><p> </p><p>[Eren is still typing for a few minutes now]</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Goddamn, I could go make some dinner by the time this guy decides to actually send something. As a matter of fact…</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Levi leaves his phone on the kitchen counter and goes to prepare something to eat. He’s waiting for the notification sound, but Eren is sure taking his time.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, Levi hears it, but he is still focusing on his food. He doesn’t want to seem too curious to know all about Eren and his reckless life.</p><p> </p><p>(18:48) <em>Some time ago, I was approached on the beach by these two dudes.. One didn’t talk very much, but the other kept saying how great I was at surfing, that they were really impressed with me and that they have been watching me for a while. This dude said they were looking for a brave and fearless new member for their group… They’re not the usual surfer types, they're more into all sorts of adrenaline rush, you know? And I’m not talking about drugs, I mean, these guys (and there’s a girl too, I met her later), they all do these crazy and extreme things!! Not just like sky diving either, I mean like fucking wing walking!!! You know what that is?? They get out of an airplane during flight and just stands on top of it! I can only imagine what that feels like... They also do stuff like cave diving, heliskiing, BASE jumping etc etc</em></p><p> </p><p>(18:50) <em>Anyway, since I’m telling you everything, well.. I should say they wanted someone else cause it was four of them before. This other guy was attacked by a huge crocodile in one of their trips.. Sadly, he didn’t make it.</em></p><p> </p><p>(18:54) <em>As much as I would like to do all of these things, I already told them I’m only interested in surfing atm, so they leave most of this part to me now, as they plan their other shit. Bert taught me everything I know about the Weather radio and Reiner is kind of training me every Sunday.. I’ll be needing a lot more strength if I want to survive the Titan, so we’ve been paddling a lot... It's kind of boring, but I need to build strength, and also train my breathing and my rhythm. I gotta learn to conserve as much energy as I can!</em></p><p> </p><p>(18:55) <em>I’ve also been improving everyday with holding my breath. If I can’t reach at least four minutes underwater, I won’t make it, that’s what he said anyways. But I’ll get there</em></p><p> </p><p>(19:07)<em> Ah crap, I just realized I said a couple of their names… Just ignore that!!!</em></p><p> </p><p>(20:32) <strong>That was a lot.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(20:38) <em>Sorry</em></p><p> </p><p>(20:38) <strong>No, it’s fine. I’m glad you told me. Now, here’s my opinion: you really are such a stupid idiot, eh?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(20:39) 😭 <em>But why, tho? I told you I’ll not be joying them in their other plans!! I’ll ride my wave and that’s it</em></p><p> </p><p>(20:41) <strong>Oh, that’s it, is it? What about that “test run”? I wonder whose idea was that… </strong></p><p> </p><p>(20:42) <em>Ok, it was Reiner’s idea, but he says I’m ready for those kind of waves now.. And I trust them</em></p><p> </p><p>(20:44) <strong>You trust two shady ass dudes who’s been “watching you for a while” on the beach?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(20:47) <em>Ah c’mon, it’s nothing weird, they are just fearless like me, and they wanna feel the adrenaline! That’s all</em></p><p> </p><p>(20:48) <strong>Your faith in humanity is going to get you killed sooner than that Titan, Eren.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(20:59) <em>What are you saying? I shouldn’t trust actual people I know in real life, but I should trust you?</em></p><p> </p><p>(21:01)<strong> I never said you should trust me.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(21:02) <em>So I shouldn’t trust you?? I’m confused, Levi</em></p><p> </p><p>(21:02) <strong>Are we actually having an argument right now?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(21:03) <em>Idk, are we???</em></p><p> </p><p>(21:08) <em>What’s the matter with trusting people, anyway? Not everyone’s bad out there..</em></p><p> </p><p>(21:08) <strong>You are just too optimistic, Eren, that’s your problem. And you expect everyone to be the same as you</strong></p><p> </p><p>(21:09) <em>Wth?? Since when being optimistic is a bad thing??</em></p><p> </p><p>(21:10) <strong>I’m not saying it’s bad… How can I put this in a way you can understand…</strong></p><p> </p><p>(21:10) <em>Enlighten me with your great wisdom, Captain…..</em></p><p> </p><p>(21:14) <strong>You’re naive, Eren.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(21:14) 🙄 <em>I know what I want for my life</em> </p><p> </p><p>(21:15) <strong>So you don’t need me to tell you, then. What’s the point of it all? You seem very secure of yourself and you’re filled with great and trust worthy friends around you in real life… Why do you keep chatting with me?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(21:17) <em>Because.. I like your company, ok? I like you</em></p><p> </p><p>“Tch…”, Levi vocalizes it out loud.</p><p> </p><p>(21:17) <strong>Nobody likes my company.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(21:18) <em>I’m sure that’s not true, Levi</em></p><p> </p><p>(21:23) <strong>Look, brat. You do what you want, alright? I don’t care. I never said I was going to prevent you from doing your own shit. And that’s not the role I want to take here, anyway. </strong></p><p> </p><p>[Eren is typing]</p><p> </p><p>[Eren stops typing]</p><p> </p><p>[Eren is typing]</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>Oh, how much I hate the fact you keep deleting stuff ALL. THE. DAMN. TIME…</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>(21:28) <em>I don’t wanna fight with you, ok? If you don’t want to do this anymore, I get it. But I value your advices and opinions, as shocking as this might sound..</em></p><p> </p><p>(21:37) <strong>What does Armin thinks about these radical friends of yours?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(21:40)<em> It’s like… I have 2 groups of friends now. They don’t talk between them and I don’t talk about them with Armin. They don't even want me talking about them in general, as I said, so I respect that as much as I can</em></p><p> </p><p>(21:41) <strong>But Armin knows about them and what they do, at least?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(21:41) <em>Yes.. He knows all the stuff I told you. Well, you actually know more than Armin now, cause he doesn't know any of their names </em></p><p> </p><p>(21:42) <strong>And you listen to what Armin tells you?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(21:42) <em>Sometimes.. </em></p><p> </p><p>(21:55) <strong>I hope it all works out for you, Eren. I really do.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(21:59) <em>Ok... Thanks, I guess</em></p><p> </p><p><br/><span class="u">Friday Early Hours</span> (January 22, 2021)</p><p> </p><p>(00:01) <em>Are u still awake?</em></p><p> </p><p>(00:04) <strong>Barely. What do you want?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(00:04) <em>Can I suggest something?</em></p><p> </p><p>(00:04) <strong>What?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(00:05) <em>Since we were talking about trust and all of that… And we can consider ourselves friends now (even if you don’t think we are, I still see you as a friend), I was thinking, like… If I could ask you just one personal question a day, then? </em></p><p> </p><p>Levi laughs at the absurdity of it.</p><p> </p><p>(00:07) <strong>Are you serious right now? One question a day?! That’s quite a lot of questions, brat.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(00:07) <em>Every other day, then?</em></p><p> </p><p>(00:08) <strong>That’s not going to happen.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(00:08) <em>Twice a week?? C'mon, I know nothing about you besides your name and gender!! And you know so much about me..</em></p><p> </p><p>(00:09) <strong>No… But maybe once a month, how about it?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(00:09) 😖 <em>That’s too long! Once a week?</em></p><p> </p><p>(00:12) <strong>Twice a month?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(00:12) <em>Please, let’s do it once a week..? That seems fair, Levi, c’mon! I just want to get to know you a bit more...</em></p><p> </p><p>(00:13) <strong>Hum… What kind of questions are we talking?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(00:13) <em>Nothing too invasive, I promise!!</em></p><p> </p><p>(00:15) <strong>Alright, brat… Once a week. Let me go to sleep now. You should probably go to. Don't you have early shifts on Fridays? </strong></p><p> </p><p>(00:15) 😁 <em>OK!! Cool</em></p><p> </p><p>(00:16) <em>And yeah, I do! So you DID wrote all of my schedule down, huh? </em>😜 <em>I'll let you know if anything changes, of course </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Shit.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>(00:18) <em>Wait, can I ask my question of the week right now??</em></p><p> </p><p>(00:18) <strong>No.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(00:34) <strong>We can do it every Sunday, is that alright with you?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(00:35) <em>PERFECT!! Can’t wait</em> 😁😉 <em>good night, Captain</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>Damn Eren Yäger... What are you doing to me?</strong> </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Special Sundays</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Eren is italics</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Levi is bold</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">Hange is bold + italics + underline</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Levi’s thoughts are bold + italics</em> </strong>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p><span class="u">Sunday Morning</span> (January 24, 2021)</p><p> </p><p>(07:44) <em>Hey!</em> 😄 <em>Can I ask my Sunday question now?</em></p><p> </p><p>(07:44) <em>Good morning</em></p><p> </p><p>(08:25) <strong>Did you wake up early just for that?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(08:26) <em>Kind of, yeah haha… But I’ll go training with Reiner in a couple of hours</em></p><p> </p><p>(08:26) <em>So, can I ask it?</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Oh damn, here we go…</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>(08:27) <strong>Go ahead… But just a heads-up: if I don’t feel like answering, you can’t make me. This isn’t Truth or Dare.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(08:27) <em>Ah what??? You can’t pass the questions, that’s no fun</em></p><p> </p><p>(08:28) <em>Truth or dare would be even better… Wanna change to that? ;)</em></p><p> </p><p>(08:29) <strong>Obviously, not. </strong></p><p> </p><p>(08:29) <strong>Also,</strong> <strong>I'm not going to tell you my location, so don't waste your question on that.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(08:29) <em>Ok....</em></p><p> </p><p>(08:30)<strong> Make your question, silly brat! I’m about to head out soon</strong></p><p> </p><p>(08:30) <em>Ohh.. Where are you going?</em></p><p> </p><p>(08:32) <strong>Is that your question?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(08:33) <em>Day-to-day questions can’t possibly count as special Sunday questions!!!</em></p><p> </p><p>(08:34) <strong>If I have to talk about me personally, yes, it counts. So, you want to know where I’m going or not?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(08:34) <em>I do, but I had another question in mind… Let me think for a sec</em></p><p> </p><p>(08:38) <em>Ok, you just got me too curious, where are you going?</em></p><p> </p><p>(08:38) <strong>I’m going out for a jog.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(08:38) <em>Ah… Can I ask another quick question, pls??</em></p><p> </p><p>(08:40) <strong>The answer wasn’t interesting enough for you? I’m sorry to tell you, but this is what you are getting. I don’t live such an interesting and intense life as yourself.</strong></p><p> </p><p>[Eren is typing]</p><p> </p><p>[Eren stops typing]</p><p> </p><p>[Eren is typing]</p><p> </p><p>(08:42) <em>No, that’s cool! How long have you been jogging for, and this is all you do or you’re like one of those gym freaks?</em></p><p> </p><p>(08:42)<em> Are u super ripped??</em></p><p> </p><p>(08:45) <strong>Sorry, curious brat, but you’re out of questions for this week.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(08:45) 😢 <em>We should be able to talk about the answer normally, at the very least!!</em></p><p> </p><p>(08:49) <em>Please?</em></p><p> </p><p>(08:52) <strong>Alright, fine… I’ve been jogging for years. I go as frequently as I can, and that’s all I do, so no, I’m not “super ripped”.</strong></p><p> </p><p>Levi puts his phone in his pocket and goes downstairs to wait for his best friend, Hange Zoë. They usually go jogging together.</p><p> </p><p>He decides that he can check for Eren’s reply later, but as soon as the notification sound comes through, he stops in the middle of his shop to check it.</p><p> </p><p>(08:54) <em>Ah well, too exaggerated muscles are not a good look anyway ;) Not my type…</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Not your body type or… The type you like in-</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>His thoughts are interrupted by a text message from Hange.</p><p> </p><p>(08:54) <strong><em><span class="u">I’m at the door!! HEYYY, can’t you hear me calling?!!!</span></em></strong></p><p> </p><p>(08:54) <strong><em><span class="u">Is that a smile I’m seeing or my glasses are too dirty?? LEVIII, who are you texting with?? UHHH</span></em></strong></p><p> </p><p>After Levi comes back from his silent jog with Hange, he reflects if he should’ve told her more about Eren or not. She still thinks he was just a creep sending hand pics, the only thing Levi ever said to her about the matter.</p><p> </p><p>In the end, he concludes that it was for his best interest to just keep it to himself, at least for now. Otherwise, she wouldn’t ever stop talking of Eren. The last thing Levi wants at the moment is to be pressured into making a move on the guy.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Sunday Evening</span> (January 24, 2021)</p><p> </p><p>(19:26) <strong>How was your training?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(19:37) <em>Boring… Just paddle, paddle, paddle… But I beat my previous record holding my breath underwater today! 2 minutes and 44 seconds</em> 😁</p><p> </p><p>(19:39) <strong>Wow… Well done.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(19:39) <em>How was the jog? Do you go alone?</em></p><p> </p><p>(19:45) <strong>Eren….</strong></p><p> </p><p>(19:48) <em>What?? We’re still in the topic of my question..</em></p><p> </p><p>(19:54) <strong>No… I don’t go alone, not always. Hange joins me sometimes.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(20:06) <em>Is she your girlfriend?</em></p><p> </p><p>(20:07) <strong>No.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(20:07) <em>Friend? Sister?</em></p><p> </p><p>(20:11) <strong>She’s a good friend of mine. I’ve known her for years now.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(20:12) <em>That’s nice.. So you do have someone who enjoys your company!! Besides me, of course</em> 😛</p><p> </p><p>(20:14) <strong>Yes, she’s as brave as you.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(20:17) <em>We like you as you are, there’s nothing brave about that. You shouldn’t say stuff like that about yourself, Levi</em></p><p> </p><p>(20:22) <strong>I’m just not… A people’s person, let’s just say that.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(20:23) <em>You’re a cat person, right? Haha</em></p><p> </p><p>(20:39) <strong>I don’t think we are in the topic of your question anymore. Let’s just get back to talking about your sorrows, brat.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(20:43) <em>Ah c’mon, I already know you like cats.. Let me save my Sunday questions to more interesting stuff</em></p><p> </p><p>(20:44) <strong>Cats aren’t interesting enough? Do you hate cats, Eren?</strong></p><p> </p><p>[Eren is typing]</p><p> </p><p>[Eren stops typing]</p><p> </p><p>[Eren is typing]</p><p> </p><p>(20:55) <em>I know you’re trying to change the subject back to me, you know what I meant.. The kind of stuff I wanna ask you.. Like, what do you do for a living? How old are you? How’s your family, do you have any siblings? Are you dating anyone?.. Do you have any tattoos?! How was your childhood? And also, yeah, u have any pets? Do you like dogs too or just cats? Do you like swimming, or going to the beach? Travelling, bars,</em><em> movies, concerts? What kind of music do you listen to? What u usually do to have fun? Did you tell Hange about me?</em></p><p> </p><p>(20:56) <em>Spoiler alert for some of my Sunday questions…. Sorry</em></p><p> </p><p>(21:00) <strong>Woow!!!! Are you sure you don’t want to include my home address in that list? My bank account information as well, maybe?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(21:01) <em>It would also be nice to know where you live, yes…</em></p><p> </p><p>(23:43) <em>I’m sorry if I scared you with all of those questions, I wasn’t trying to push you. You don’t have to answer to anything if you don’t want to. I’m ok with that..</em> <em>Just don’t disappear</em></p><p> </p><p>(23:49) <strong>Eren…. I don’t know most of those things about you either, and I’m the Captain here.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(23:50) <em>You can ask me anything! I’ll tell you</em></p><p> </p><p>(23:50) <strong>Good for you, but I’m not interested.</strong></p><p> </p><p>Levi waits for a reply, but several minutes passes and nothing comes through.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Tch… Was that too harsh?! Shit, that was too harsh… Now he probably thinks all I’ve been doing is just putting up with him all of this time…</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Monday Early Hours</span> (January 25, 2021)</p><p> </p><p>(00:17) <strong>Hey, brat… We can change it to Truth or Dare.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(00:18) 😯 <em>really??</em></p><p> </p><p>(00:19) <strong>Yes… This way we can know about each other... Together.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(00:19) <em>Great!!!!</em> 🤩</p><p> </p><p>(00:20) <em>Only every Sunday, still or…?</em></p><p> </p><p>(00:20) <strong>Yes, don’t push it.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(00:20) <em>Ok, I won’t! It will still be our special Sundays.. hehe</em></p><p> </p><p>(00:31) <em>Good night, Levi..</em> 🥰</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Why am I playing games with this brat and why the hell am I excited about it?! Tch… </em></strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong><em>Dammit, I’ll need to talk with Hange about him sooner than I thought…</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><span class="u">Tuesday Evening</span> (January 26, 2021)</p><p> </p><p>[Eren sends an image file: it is a really close-up shot of his face, only around the lips area. The lower lip is being pulled down to reveal a medium-sized and recent stitched cut inside]</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>That’s all I needed…. More pictures of this guy getting hurt.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>He has really nice teeth, though. Hum...</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>(18:41) <strong>A little warning would be great next time! Damn, Eren…</strong></p><p> </p><p>(18:41) <strong>What happened to you?!</strong></p><p> </p><p>(18:47) <em>Cut my lip on the surfboard</em>.. 😓</p><p> </p><p>(18:48) <strong>It looks like it hurt like hell… I’m sorry.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(18:49) <strong>Were you doing something crazy...? Silly brat. You know even professional surfers must cool down a bit sometimes, right? You already know you are good in what you do. There’s no need to show off.</strong></p><p> </p><p>[Eren is typing]</p><p> </p><p>[Eren stops typing]</p><p> </p><p>[Eren is typing]</p><p> </p><p>(18:50) <em>Yeah.... I tried a more elaborate maneuver that I never did before, and well.. It was a disaster</em></p><p> </p><p>(18:50) <em>My dad is pissed! But is not like I never had bleeding elbows and knees from a surfboard before... These things happen</em></p><p> </p><p>(18:52) <em>(He’s the one who stitched me up, btw. He gave me a lecture from start to finish)</em></p><p> </p><p>(18:55) <strong>You are way ahead of yourself, Eren. If you don’t be careful, you won’t even get to see the Titan, let alone surf it.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(18:55) <em>Thanks for the motivation, but it was nothing, I’m all good, in one piece!! I just can't feel my mouth rn cause of the anaesthesia they gave me..</em></p><p> </p><p>(18:56) <strong>You had to go to the hospital... This is far from “nothing”</strong></p><p> </p><p>(18:56) <em>I heal fast, it’s not a big deal!! I won't even feel the scar later, he said it wasn't that deep (after saying how much I don't care about my own body and safety, that one day I'll lose an arm or a leg and he won't be able to stitch those back up, that body parts don't just grow back, since that's something I believe in, apparently! Cause "I live thinking I'm invincible" and bla bla bla....)</em></p><p> </p><p>(19:00) <strong>Sometimes I amaze myself just by imagining the echo it must make inside of your head…</strong></p><p> </p><p>(19:01) <em>HAHAHAHAHAHHAH ah shit, that was funny</em></p><p> </p><p>(19:01) <strong>I’m not trying to be funny, brat. What did your sister said?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(19:02) <em>Well, she's even worse, she wants me to completely give up on surfing and do something else entirely with my life, like become a lifeguard like her or get a job at Jean's mom shop... Anywhere where she can keep an eye on me, basically. I feel like a bird in a cage with her. Not even my dad is like this </em></p><p> </p><p>(19:04) <em>(In other news, you must imagine how proud my doctor father is of his two beach kids lol)</em></p><p> </p><p>(19:04) <em>I'm not speaking with Mikasa atm. But she's in the kitchen making me some soup...</em></p><p> </p><p>(19:08) <strong>Your family seems to love you a lot, but they can't dictate how you live your life. I don't think you should quit surfing! That is your greatest passion and it seems to be your top priority in life... Although, I do think you are a reckless brat and anything can happen, so... Just be more careful, Eren.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(19:11) <em>I also love them a lot, and I know they want what they think it's best for me, it's not like I don't know that, I just.. Idk, I feel trapped here. I should move out somewhere else, but I'm broke af. Ever since I started working at the surf school and making my own money, my dad doesn't give me a cent ): and good quality surf gear is expensive as hell.. That's mostly where my cash goes </em></p><p> </p><p>(19:13) <strong>Don't worry, you will be a rich and famous surfer soon enough...</strong></p><p> </p><p>(19:13) <em>Well.. hahah yeah, that's what I'm aiming for</em> 😎</p><p> </p><p>(19:14) <em>But how are YOU doing this fine evening, Captain?</em></p><p> </p><p>(19:17) <strong>I'm just enjoying myself reading about your sorrows... I should've made some popcorn.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(19:20) <em>Ha ha! Here you go, sir:</em> 🍿</p><p> </p><p>(20:48) <em>Did you tell Hange about me?</em></p><p> </p><p>(20:50) <strong>Why are you so curious about this?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(20:50) <em>You were curious if I told Armin too…</em></p><p> </p><p>(20:50) <strong>If I remember correctly, you never replied to that.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(20:51) <em>Question for a question, then? Just this once?</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Do I really want to know…?</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>(20:51) <strong>Fine. You answer first.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(20:52) <em>Yes, I told Armin.. He wanted to see a picture of you, that’s why he grabbed my phone that day at the bar</em></p><p> </p><p>(20:53) <strong>What exactly did you tell him?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(20:53) <em>That I have a cool and edgy online friend now :D</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Cool and edgy, huh… Alright.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>(20:53) <em>What did you tell Hange??</em></p><p> </p><p>(20:54) <strong>I told her I had a creepy stalker harassing me</strong></p><p> </p><p>(20:54) <em>Ouch</em> ☹</p><p> </p><p>(20:55) <strong>I didn’t get the chance to say you weren’t actually a creepy stalker yet…</strong></p><p> </p><p>(20:58) <em>I love when you compliment me, Captain</em> 😊</p><p> </p><p>(21:04) <strong>Where was the compliment, silly brat?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(21:05) <em>“Not a creepy stalker”, thanks lol I'll take it.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Friday Afternoon</span> (January 29, 2021)</p><p> </p><p>(12:14) <strong>How’s your lip, brat?</strong></p><p> </p><p>[Eren is typing]</p><p> </p><p>[Eren stops typing]</p><p> </p><p>[Eren is typing]</p><p> </p><p>(12:17) <em>Getting better.. It doesn’t hurt much now, only when I drink </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>I’m going to ask this eventually, so might as well be now!</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>(12:18) <strong>Why do you keep deleting stuff all the time?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(12:18) 😳<em>… Oh shit, Captain! I didn’t know you notice it..</em></p><p> </p><p>(12:18) <em>You always stay in the chat waiting for a reply?</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Oh, please! What a smug idiot!!</em></strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em> It’s mostly true, though...</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>(12:20) <strong>You just do this a lot.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(12:23) <em>You wanna hear my unfiltered thoughts or smt??</em></p><p> </p><p>(12:23) <strong>Sure. Tell me what you were going to say just now</strong></p><p> </p><p>(12:24) <em>Hahah… Better not</em></p><p> </p><p>(12:25) <strong>You were being weird..? Just say it. Is it weird big shot surfer talk?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(12:25) <em>I can tell u what I deleted some other time maybe, but not for this one hahaha..</em></p><p> </p><p>Levi takes a really deep breath. He his annoyed with himself for wanting to know what Eren wrote <em>this</em> badly, but he stops pushing it, as much as he wants to keep chatting.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Saturday Evening</span> (January 30, 2021)</p><p> </p><p>(21:00) <strong>What are you up to today?</strong></p><p> </p><p>[Eren sends an image file: the flash of the camera was turned on when the picture was taken. It is the beach waves in a lower angle. Eren is apparently lying down on the sand, since it’s also possible to see his wet legs in shot. He is wearing beach shorts and one knee is up. He has a few bruises on his knee, seemingly both old and new.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>I'll soon have a full album collection out of Eren Yäger's random ass files...</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>Keep them coming, because this is very nice and fun.</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>Is that an ankle bracelet?! Of course he uses one of those... Damn hot surfer types... Agh.</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>(21:04) <strong>Night surfing?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(21:05) <em>Yeah… I just needed to get away for a bit</em></p><p> </p><p>(21:05) <strong>Family problems, still? Or friends?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(21:06) <em>My dad and Mikasa.. They're both trying so hard to make me give up on my dream with the Titan wave... It’s even worse now since I cut my lip by accident </em></p><p> </p><p>(21:06) <em>They have absolutely no faith that I can do this and come out alive!!! It just makes me sad </em></p><p> </p><p>(21:07) <strong>Well.. Family sucks, sometimes. You have to trust yourself and in your own potential.</strong></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>I also don't want you to die, but who am I to say?...</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>(21:09) <strong>May I ask, what about your mother?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(21:13) <em>She died when I was a kid, so..</em></p><p> </p><p>(21:13) <strong>Oh… Eren, I’m sorry to hear that.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(21:14) <em>It’s ok. It happened a long time ago…</em></p><p> </p><p>(21:16) <em>Sometimes I just come here at night and I think a lot about her.. We used to come to this beach together every weekend, just me and her. She’s the one who put me in surfing lessons.. If it depended only on my father, I would never have learned to surf! And I would be in med school right about now, doomed to live someone else’s dream.</em></p><p> </p><p>(21:17) <strong>She would be very proud of you today.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(21:18) <em>You really think so?</em></p><p> </p><p>(21:21)<strong> I know it. You’ve become a man any parent should be proud of, even if you're not a med school student. You have a kind heart and soul, Eren... You are so charismatic and determined (sometimes a little stubborn, impulsive and reckless, yes), but also very passionate about the things you truly care about! You can always see the best in people and in every situation, even when it seems impossible, besides missed by everyone else’s eyes... You will reach great things in life, Eren. And you deserve it all.</strong></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>Agh... I should've deleted half of that text! Maybe all of it, actually, except the first part...</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>[Eren is typing]</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>Oh dammit, why did I wrote all of that? How do you make me want to let go, Eren?! And why is it so easy with you?</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>(21:24) <em>Omg, Levi…. That was beautiful</em></p><p> </p><p>(21:24) <strong>Shut up</strong></p><p> </p><p>(21:26) <em>Just.. Thank you. I really enjoy talking with you, I need to tell you this.. You make me feel a whole lot better and more confident of myself at each day.. I know that if something happens, I can count on your support, as silly as this might sound to you</em></p><p> </p><p>(21:26) <em>You know, I’m so grateful that Jean gave me a wrong number that day… You have no idea how much so.</em></p><p> </p><p>(21:34) <strong>… Me too, Eren.</strong></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Shark Attack</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Eren is italics</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Levi is bold</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">Hange is bold + italics + underline</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Levi’s thoughts are bold + italics</em> </strong>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p><span class="u">Sunday Morning</span> (January 31, 2021)</p><p> </p><p>Levi is making himself breakfast. He feels like he deserves some treat lately so, there’s also a chocolate cake in the oven. He’s more joyful than usual today, or better saying, the last few days.</p><p> </p><p>Life’s been the same for years now. Wake up at 7:30 a.m., go for a jog with Hange when he decides that this is something he wants to do that day, get ready for work, go down to his Tea Shop, lunch break (sometimes with Hange too, sometimes alone, back at his apartment upstairs), close the shop at 5 p.m., cook some dinner, read a book, watch a movie, play the small and old piano he has in the corner of the living room or maybe do something like crosswords or a jigsaw puzzle to keep the mind sharp, sleep and repeat the next day.</p><p> </p><p>Weekends were supposed to be more enjoyable, but it is still quite boring, if not, even more boring than weekdays for Levi. He loves working at his shop, being around tea all day and explaining about each kind to the costumers, although he despises small talk with them very much so. Sometimes he goes to the cinema with Hange and some of their other friends, but usually, he stays at home. He likes to clean his whole apartment and shop every weekend anyway, without missing a single spot. He thought about getting a cat before, but he figured he would want to bathe him every other day, and that can't be good for the poor animal.</p><p> </p><p>So, Levi almost never goes out. He has “friends”, if he can even call them that, but Hange seems to be the only one who wants to be around him willingly and she can truly understand his way of being, at least most of the times, which is enough for Levi.</p><p> </p><p>He tried a dating app once (after Hange’s great insistence!), but things always ends up going wrong, somehow. None of his relationships lasted for very long. Maybe he expects too much of people, or is it people who expects something of him he cannot offer?</p><p> </p><p>Although he’s tired of it, Levi can’t seem to leave the routine he created for himself. He can’t stop thinking about the fact that the most exciting thing in his life right now is damn Eren Yäger, the “surfer weirdo”.</p><p> </p><p>Levi wants to text Eren, but he’s out of words for it. He’s not used to feeling this way around anyone, but this guy… He sparkled something deep inside of Levi’s heart that not even himself can fully understand.</p><p> </p><p>The silence in the kitchen is unbearable and he can’t take it anymore. The typed words from his last chats with Eren keeps coming back to his mind and only remembering all of the things he wrote to the surfer makes him shiver greatly. His thoughts are just speaking too loudly and he can’t concentrate on his grilled tomatoes and mushrooms in the pan.</p><p> </p><p>He goes to the living room to turn on the Morning News and the anchorwoman’s soothing voice calms him down a bit. However, when he gets back to the kitchen, his heart starts beating faster and faster as he listens to the muffed words coming from the TV in the next room.</p><p> </p><p>“…Getting back to the <em>shocking</em> news from earlier at the Paradis Beach today! He was only a 22-year-old surfer when he decided to swim in the prohibited area, where has been shark sightings for some time now. Swimmers were evacuated early last month when these sightings started and the area is still off-limits to this day! The young man was challenged by his friends to swim there for 50 meters at night time before turning back. We have reports that the body was recovered about two hours ago now with parts missing…”</p><p> </p><p>Levi’s head is spinning. He couldn’t make sense of the words anymore. Was it Eren? What were the chances of them living in the same city, in the first place?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>A 22-year-old reckless and stupid surfer with radical friends… But it can’t actually be him, can it?!</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>He recalls one specific text message he sent to Eren before: “I’ll be here to ‘follow up’ with you and possibly watch the tragic accident about you on the Morning News some of these days”.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Shit. Is he ok?! There’s no way it’s Eren… He does NOT live in Rose City! </em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Levi is shaking now. He grabs his phone quickly. It is 7:48 a.m. on a Sunday! Eren is probably in a deep sleep right now and Levi is just overreacting. But how can he know for sure?</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck… FUCK!”, he shouts at the end.</p><p> </p><p>[Levi calls Eren]</p><p> </p><p>“Pick up the phone, stupid fuck!”, he whispers in fear as he picks at his lower lip.</p><p> </p><p>He feels his mouth getting drier at each ring. Eren does not answer. Levi swiftly cancels the call and tries again right away.</p><p> </p><p>“C’mon, c’mon…. Eren, pick up the phone”, he insists.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Live fast, die young…</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Levi’s mind is running wind with thousands of different dreadful thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>He is about to try calling once more when he is unexpectedly surprised by Eren’s voicemail.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! This is Eren, I’m not close to my phone right now since I’m probably surfing (or sleeping). Hum… Yeah!”, he laughs a little, before finishing, “send me a text or something and I’ll reply to it later, when I can. See ya”.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>He sounds so soft, why does he sound so damn soft?! I don’t need this right now. FUCK!</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Levi drops his phone at the ground. His breakfast is burning. He runs back to his pan to handle the mess and he thinks he heard the notification sound. Or was it his imagination?</p><p> </p><p>Quickly, he grabs his phone again and there is hope, at last! One new text message from Eren.</p><p> </p><p>(7:59) <em>Is this about that freaking shark attack???? If so, I’m ok, still alive!!! Surprise, surprise!!</em></p><p> </p><p>(7:59) <strong>WHY DON’T YOU ANSWER YOUR FUCKING PHONE? I WAS TRYING TO CALL YOU MULTIPLE TIMES</strong></p><p> </p><p>(8:00) <em>Omg.. Levi in caps. I feel scared</em> 🥺</p><p> </p><p>(8:00) <strong>OI, SHUT THE HELL UP</strong></p><p> </p><p>(8:00) <strong>You don’t get to be funny right now, Eren! I was damn worried about you!!!</strong></p><p> </p><p>(8:02) <em>I’M SORRYY! I wasn’t even in my room, my phone was here. I had to take a call from my grandad in the kitchen. EVERYONE thinks I’m dead rn!!!!!! I literally woke up being punched in the head by Mikasa, and then she just hugged me, and my dad too!! I was super confused.. They were actually CRYING thinking I sneaked out during the night to do some stupid shit like that. I’M NOT THAT DUMB OK. No shark’s gonna eat my ass, not in this life</em></p><p> </p><p>(8:04) <strong>Goddammit, brat… You freaked the shit out of me, just so you know!</strong></p><p> </p><p>(08:06) <em>Awww… Thanks for your deep concerns over me, Captain.. I never would’ve imagined</em> ❤</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>What the hell is this, an actual love heart… NOW?!</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>(08:06) <strong>No “aww”, Eren. Just shut up, alright… I need to go or I’ll burn my cake too</strong></p><p> </p><p>(08:07) <em>Ohh, yum</em> 😋 <em>Can I get some?</em></p><p> </p><p>(08:07) <em>Wait, you burned something else??</em></p><p> </p><p>(08:08) <strong>Just my whole breakfast, you fuck</strong></p><p> </p><p>(08:08) <em>Ah</em> <em>Levi, don’t be mad at me, this wasn’t my fault in the end, just a coincidence. There’s so many surfers in this world….</em></p><p> </p><p>(08:12) <em>Levi?</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>(08:14) <em>Captain??</em></p><p> </p><p>(08:17) <em>Ok, I’ll be here when you wanna chat..</em></p><p> </p><p>Levi takes his cake out of the oven. That is the only thing he gets to eat now, so he goes ahead and does just that. It is still very hot, but he doesn’t mind it. The biggest pain in his body right now is deep in his heart, still.</p><p> </p><p>He puts the kettle on and tries to enjoy the rest of the hot cake piece as the knot in his throat fades away a bit. Then, he drinks his tea by holding the teacup from the rims, as usual, and just rolls his eyes as his mind wonders.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Why do I even care that much? Tch…</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Sunday Afternoon</span> (January 31, 2021)</p><p> </p><p>Levi tries to get on with his day. He cleans his apartment, but he just cannot stop thinking about Eren. And the more he thinks about the surfer and of the local shark attack, the more intrigued he gets.</p><p> </p><p>(14:07) <strong>Hey, brat? I need to ask you something important!</strong></p><p> </p><p>He waits, but no reply comes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Seriously? Where is the fucking brat now…</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Sunday Evening</span> (January 31, 2021)</p><p> </p><p>(18:19) <em>Heyy. Sorry, Captain. I was at the beach all day.. What’s up?</em></p><p> </p><p>(18:22) <strong>You really went to the beach today after what happened?!</strong></p><p> </p><p>(18:23) <em>That accident was so far away from my spot.. There’s no sharks where I surf, relax, DAD</em></p><p> </p><p>Levi rolls his eyes at the “dad” comment. He chooses to ignore it.</p><p> </p><p>(18:25) <strong>You must know what I want to ask you about, right?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(18:26) <em>No....?</em></p><p> </p><p>(18:26) <strong>Don’t play dumb, Eren. How did you know right away I was calling about the shark attack?!</strong></p><p>
  
</p><p>(18:28)<strong> How do you know where I live?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(18:30) <em>I don’t....?</em></p><p> </p><p>(18:30) <strong>Is this a question??? Why are you using question marks? Be honest, stupid creep</strong></p><p> </p><p>(18:32)<em> Back at the creep nickname, huh…</em></p><p> </p><p>(18:32) <strong>Just tell me</strong></p><p> </p><p>(18:37) <em>I don’t want you to get mad at me </em>😔 ....</p><p> </p><p>(18:37) <strong>Tell me, Eren</strong></p><p> </p><p>(18:37<em>) Idk…</em></p><p> </p><p>(18:38) <strong>I’ll block you, then. And this time is for good. Do you prefer that?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(18:38) NO!! <em>OK, fine I’ll tell you</em></p><p> </p><p>[Eren is typing]</p><p> </p><p>[Eren stops typing]</p><p> </p><p>[Eren is typing]</p><p> </p><p>[Eren stops typing]</p><p> </p><p>[Eren is typing]</p><p> </p><p>(18:44) <strong>FOR FUCK'S SAKE, can you stop deleting stuff?? JUST SAY IT</strong></p><p> </p><p>[Eren stops typing]</p><p> </p><p>[Eren is recording an audio message]</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Ah… Shit.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>[Eren stops recording an audio message]</p><p> </p><p>[Eren is recording an audio message]</p><p> </p><p>Levi can’t look at this any longer. He opens up his chat with Hange.</p><p> </p><p>(18:49) <strong>I need your help. Urgently!</strong></p><p>
  
</p><p>(18:55) <strong><em><span class="u">Hello to you, sir! Sadly, I’m still out of town with Moblit right now, we’re grabbing dinner in a bit… But I’ll be back in a couple of days. I was thinking of visiting the The National Archaeological Museum again tomorrow, it’s always soooo much fun, remember, Levi? You should’ve come with us!</span></em></strong></p><p>
  
</p><p>The notification tab from Levi’s phone lets him know that Eren has sent an audio message. He is still at Hange’s chat.</p><p> </p><p>(18:56) <strong>Can’t you just go to the Museum some other day, Hange? You’re out of town with Moblit all the damn time now. I really need to talk with you in person.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(18:57) <strong><em><span class="u">AAAA, are you jealous, Levi?? Of Moblit??? You know you’ll always be my best friend!</span></em></strong></p><p> </p><p>(18:57) <strong>I’m not jealous of him, and he doesn’t want to be “just” friends, open your four-eyes!!! I already told you this. It’s really urgent, I'm serious! I need you right now…</strong></p><p>
  
</p><p>(19:00) <strong><em><span class="u">UGH, fineee, I guess I can go to the Museum another day… You want to</span></em></strong> <em> <span class="u"> <strong>have lunch tomorrow? Same place as usual, meet you there?</strong></span> </em></p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>(19:00) <strong>Please!</strong></p><p> </p><p>Finally, Levi is back at Eren’s chat. And he listens to the audio message. Instead of replying to it, he goes back to Hange’s chat, deeply mortified.</p><p> </p><p>(19:05) <strong>Fuck, Hange… Can’t you just get in the car and come back RIGHT NOW???</strong></p><p> </p><p>(19:07) <strong><em><span class="u">OMG, what’s going on?!!! Best I can do is breakfast tomorrow. Take it or leave it</span></em></strong></p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>(19:07) <strong>I'll take it, then!!! Goddammit</strong></p><p>
  
</p><p>(19:08) <strong><em><span class="u">But what’s this about?!!</span></em></strong></p><p>
  
</p><p>(19:08)<strong> I’ll tell you tomorrow</strong></p><p> </p><p>(19:11) <strong><em><span class="u">You’re killing me here, LEVIII!!</span></em></strong></p><p> </p><p>(19:12) <strong><em><span class="u">Wait, this isn’t about that creep who texted you a while ago, is it?</span></em></strong></p><p> </p><p>The notification tab once again makes an appearance on Levi’s phone. There’s a preview of Eren’s new text message: “Please, say something”.</p><p> </p><p>(19:12) <strong>Yes, it is about that fucking creep…</strong></p><p> </p><p>(19:15) <strong><em><span class="u">Last time you talked about this guy, he sent you a second weird hand pic, and then you blocked him again, is that right…? Did he got another number to harass you?!!!</span></em></strong></p><p> </p><p>(19:13) <strong>Well… There’s more that I need to tell you. I’m sorry I kept a lot of it from you, I want to say at least this right now. I just… I don’t know how to handle this! I had forgotten how it feels like…</strong></p><p> </p><p>(19:17) <strong><em><span class="u">WAIT A FUCKING MOMENT, LEVI! You’re STILL chatting with him?!!! And… WOWWW, you’re having a crush on him, aren’t ya?? UUUUUHUUULLL</span></em></strong> 🎉🎉🎉</p><p>
  
</p><p>(19:26) <strong><em><span class="u">LEVIII, don’t be shy!!! But don’t worry, ok?!! I’ll help you out tomorrow!!</span></em></strong></p><p> </p><p>(19:27) <strong>The problem is, Hange… Damn, he’s more insane than I originally anticipated.</strong></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Crashing Down Like Waves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Eren is italics</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Levi is bold</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">Hange is bold + italics + underline</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Levi’s thoughts are bold + italics</em> </strong>
</p><hr/><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">At That Same Sunday Evening</span> (January 31, 2021)</p><p>
  
</p><p>There are five more unread texts messages from Eren, but Levi is avoiding to check them. He really doesn’t want to block the surfer and stop chatting with him completely, but he feels too vulnerable at the moment to handle the situation. He needs to speak with Hange so badly, but it is still going to take hours for them to meet.</p><p> </p><p>So, Levi leaves his phone in the bedroom and goes to watch a war movie in the living room. Even though is hard to focus, he keeps watching it. Hopefully, it will catch his attention soon. It is his favorite genre, after all.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>“I know that if something happens, I can count on you”.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>An hour into the movie, he recalls what Eren wrote to him. What if something does happen? Levi truly cares about him... But he was lied to! He took Eren’s words about trust and fell right into his trap.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Monday Early Hours</span> (February 01, 2021)</p><p> </p><p>Levi can’t fall asleep. Besides that, yet another message comes through, leaving him even more on edge. He is curious and he knows he will waste his whole night thinking about all of the messages now, therefore, he opens his chat with Eren.</p><p> </p><p>(19:12) <em>Please, say something</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>(19:37)<em> Levi, I’m so sorry. I really regret what I did, if that makes any difference</em></p><p> </p><p>(20:00) <em>Talk to me, please?</em></p><p> </p><p>(20:21) <em>I'll understand if you don’t wanna have anything to do with me anymore. But at least say goodbye to me.</em></p><p> </p><p>(20:28) <em>Can I call you?</em></p><p> </p><p>(20:44) <em>Please, let me call you. Let’s talk about this</em></p><p> </p><p>(01:22) <em>I can see that you haven’t blocked me yet, so.. I hope you are considering a reply. I just wanna say that I’ll be here, waiting. Take your time.</em></p><p> </p><p>Levi puts his phone back on the nightstand and simply covers his face with both of his hands. He feels upset and confused about his feelings.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Monday Morning</span> (February 01, 2021)</p><p> </p><p>The sun is barely out when Levi wakes up. He checks his phone and it’s 6:02 a.m. Thankfully, there are no new messages from Eren.</p><p> </p><p>He opens up his chat with Hange.</p><p> </p><p>(06:04) <strong>What time do you want to meet for breakfast?</strong></p><p> </p><p>She is probably still sleeping, so there is no use in waiting for a reply. With that, Levi gets up and prepares himself for a lonely jog. He takes his earphones with him and puts some classical music in full volume before heading out.</p><p> </p><p>He feels weird now, being outside in Rose City. His heart is pounding more than usual as he runs; any guy he passes through could be Eren! Or Jean, or Armin…</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Could the brat live in my neighborhood? He probably lives close to the beach and that’s a bit far from here… Thank God.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Hange goes to the beach all the time. What if she saw him there before?!</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Maybe I saw him somewhere else… At the market, or a restaurant… The cinema downtown! That’s more likely.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>What if I sat next to him in the subway before? Maybe we passed through each other in the streets… What if we exchanged looks, or what if he ignored me completely? Maybe I ignored him…</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>With his mind far gone into the possibilities, Levi trips over a garbage bag and falls to the ground. He was too distracted and now he is covered in filth and… Bleeding. He puts a hand to his forehead and it stings.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Tch… Fucking great! What a disgusting mess… This is all that I needed right now.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>Back at his apartment, Levi goes straight into the shower. His skin is crawling and the discomfort is just too great to even do anything else first.</p><p> </p><p>After he is done, he checks if Hange replied. There is, in fact, a new message from a few minutes ago.</p><p> </p><p>(07:12) <strong><em><span class="u">One hour away from Rose now. Meet me at the Cafe after 8! Moblit is dropping me home first, (cause of my suitcase), but I’ll be there in no time! It’s just a few blocks away from my house, anyway. Is that alright with you, lover boy?!!… HAHAHA</span></em></strong> 😍</p><p> </p><p>Levi rolls his eyes at “lover boy”.</p><p> </p><p>(07:32) <strong>Alright.</strong></p><p> </p><p>He checks himself in the mirror and there’s a cut on his forehead. Luckily, it is not that bad and it’s not bleeding anymore. He also dries his hair a little before leaving.</p><p> </p><p>On the subway, it is extra difficult now to make eye contact with people, so he keeps his head down.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Why am I even worried about this? Eren doesn’t know what I look like…</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>But it is just the fact of meeting the surfer randomly and not knowing about it that scares him.</p><p> </p><p>(08:23) <strong>Waiting for you at the Cafe.</strong></p><p> </p><p>Levi sends a quick message to Hange before getting inside the place. It’s a little busy, but he finds a table of two in the corner. As much as he likes tea, he orders a coffee; he really needs the energy boost right now.</p><p> </p><p>A few minutes later, Hange gets to the Cafe Shop and spots Levi right away. She goes towards their small table, already with a frown expression.</p><p> </p><p>“Jeez, Levi, I didn’t know your face could look even more irritated!”, she sits down, “so! Ready to spill the beans?”</p><p> </p><p>They order breakfast with the young man who works there, but Levi barely eats anything. Instead, he talks non-stop of all there is to know about Eren, including his personal plans and the Titan wave. Currently, Levi couldn’t care less about keeping the surfers’ secrets.</p><p> </p><p>“Eren seems like a cool and fun guy”, she says after he's done, “so, what’s the issue here? Don’t tell me you think you’re too old for him… God, Levi! I’ll have you know, you don’t have to worry-“</p><p> </p><p>He cuts her off, “that’s not the main issue here!”. Then, he takes his earphones from his pocket and starts to untangle them in an annoyed manner, “<em>this</em> is my red flag”.</p><p> </p><p>And so, each of them takes an earphone to listen to Eren’s audio message together.</p><p> </p><p>“Levi…”, Eren takes a deep shuddering breath, “I know we live in the same city, but I swear to you I’m not a creep, ok? I’m-”, his words are a bit shaky, “Connie said he could find out pretty easily where you were from; he’s another friend of mine. You actually kind of know who he is, hum… He shot that video I sent you, of me surfing… Anyway”, he clears his throat quickly, “he was there that night at the bar too, with me and Armin. Agh, I should’ve listened to Armin, fuck!”</p><p> </p><p>For a moment, there’s only breathing. Eren seems to be recollecting his thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>“Remember that link I sent you? With that fat cat dancing? Well... Connie sent you that. When you clicked on it, it showed on my phone where the access was, but I promise you! It only showed the city, nothing else. No neighborhood, or… Or street name, house number, whatever! I asked Connie to change the display for that. I only wanted to know where you were from”.</p><p> </p><p>He gulps and keeps going, faster than before.</p><p> </p><p>“But not so I could stalk you!!! It’s nothing like that, I was just… I was curious to know and you didn’t tell me anything about yourself and I thought that… That it couldn't hurt to at least know how far away we are from each other and”, he laughs, obviously embarrassed, “I was <em>so</em> surprised the app said Rose City. I thought it was some sort of mistake; that it was showing my own location instead of yours, but… You kept watching the whole video, so we ran it again and… Same result”.</p><p> </p><p>Another long breath from Eren. He is quiet now, but the audio isn’t finished.</p><p> </p><p>“I… I’m sorry, Levi. I didn’t mean to upset you or make you scared of me, I-”. Eren is frenetically messing with a water bottle, from the sounds of a cap opening and closing, “I just like you, you know? I really like you…”.</p><p> </p><p>Listening to his name by Eren’s voice again sends a shock through Levi’s whole body and he puts a hand over his cheek. He is burning hot and he looks redder than normal, too.</p><p> </p><p>Eren is moving, like he changed spots. After a sigh, he continues talking.</p><p> </p><p>“I really like talking with you. All the stuff I said to you, they are all true, ok?”, he pauses, before continuing, “I’m not gonna tell you that Connie <em>pressured</em> me into it, ‘cause that would be a lie. He had the means, sure, but <em>I </em>was the one who was curious. And I went with it. Armin said it was a terrible idea! But I was just feeling good, like… Celebrating my fake birthday and all of that”, he laughs for a quick second and then, his voice softens, “and I was telling them about my new cool and edgy online friend, ‘cause like… They wanna know why I’m taking forever to reply to them lately”.</p><p> </p><p>Eren gulps as he realizes something else. He is serious again “so, yeah… There’s also that. I told Connie about you too, not just Armin. But he’s cool! Just a bit wacky… He wanted to help me out, but like, since I’m being totally honest here, I’ll tell you everything else that I… That I did”.</p><p> </p><p>He is messing with the bottle again. It gets silent for a second, but soon, it is possible to hear Eren taking a big sip of water. He burps.</p><p> </p><p>“Excuse me. Hum…”</p><p> </p><p>Hange is chuckling and Levi just shushes her.</p><p> </p><p>“Anyway, we went over the socials, the three of us, you know… But you don’t have anything, at least I didn’t find anything, except a locked <em>IG</em> account with your name, but with barely any posts, saying it’s from Rose City, which it’s probably not even yours. The profile picture is someone from behind in a hike, and there’s mountains in the back and stuff. So… I’m not sure if that’s you, but Connie wanted to make a fake account to send a follow request, but I said no! That would be too weird, even for me…”</p><p> </p><p>There’s a zipper noise now. Eren seems to be opening and closing a sweatshirt, nervously.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry that I lied to you and hum, that I… <em>Stalked</em> you. That wasn’t my intention, but…”, he breaths heavily, “you know what? Yeah, you have every right to call me a creep. I <em>was</em> a creep, that wasn’t cool of me. I didn’t respect your wishes of privacy and I was impatient! I should’ve been more patient… Shit”.</p><p> </p><p>Eren sighs and there’s silence again. Hange is about to say something, but Levi raises his hand to indicate there’s still more.</p><p> </p><p>“Please, don’t stop talking to me, Levi. You’re the only person I can tell everything to and yeah, you’re pretty straightforward with your words, but you… Your friendship helped me so much. You give me a lot of joy in my days and I’m really grateful for that. I don’t wanna ruin what we have. Please, don’t let me ruin this”.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, there is a girl’s voice calling his name in the background and Eren is moving again. He says “yeah!” from afar, most likely because he moved his phone away from his face. Then, he’s back for one last brief moment, speaking almost in a whisper.</p><p> </p><p>“I really like you, Levi. I’m sorry for being weird and… Creepy. Hum… Yeah, that’s it”.</p><p> </p><p>The audio message finally finishes and Hange is wide-eyed under her glasses. Levi is even redder than before. Listening to Eren’s soft voice makes him feel something unsettling in his stomach.</p><p> </p><p>Unexpectedly, Levi jumps in fright, since Hange gives a great and loud laugh. Everyone at the Cafe is staring at them now and Levi feels immensely embarrassed.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>This</em> is what you were so worried about, Levi? You can’t be serious”, she says.</p><p> </p><p>He quickly shots back, “did we listen to the same audio message?! Didn’t you hear what he said? He fucking <em>stalked</em> me! He admits it! And now, he knows where I live. He even found my <em>Instagram</em> account. Luckily, I have that shit locked to creeps like him…”.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my God, Levi… You really are so clueless. He’s a nice guy! Just a little… <em>Intense</em>, that’s all”.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t believe you are defending him, Hange! What’s wrong with you?”.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong with <em>you</em>?! Can’t you see his crushing right back at you???”.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s not, though. He said ‘friendship’…”.</p><p> </p><p>“Because that’s what you guys are <em>now</em>, silly! He says he ‘really likes you’ multiple times… Why would he be so interested in finding out where you are from if he didn’t like you like <em>that</em>?”.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know”, Levi affirms in an ironic tone, “maybe to come <em>murder</em> me in my sleep?! Who’s to say he really doesn’t know my full home address, huh? He probably knows everything! He can’t be trusted”.</p><p> </p><p>“He won’t come murder you. Stop overreacting”, she sits back on her chair.</p><p> </p><p>“Does he even like cats?! Maybe that was a lie too”, he keeps accusing, but she just laughs at him.</p><p> </p><p>Levi crosses his arms. It is always near impossible to discuss anything with Hange when she knows she’s right, or at least when she thinks she’s right.</p><p> </p><p>He shakes his head and then takes a sip of his coffee. She is looking at him with the cheekiest smile in her face.</p><p> </p><p>“More coffee, you two?”, a woman comes smiling to offer to fill their cups.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, ma’am!”, Hange accepts, moving her cup closer, so the woman can pour the drink.</p><p> </p><p>Levi is simply quiet, staring at the black mirror of his phone.</p><p> </p><p>After a good while of just watching the movement in the Cafe, Hange breaks the silence.</p><p> </p><p>“Let me see a picture of him”.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t have any. Only of his hand, his legs and his lips…”. It sounds so odd to Levi to say this out loud.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve been talking for a whole month and didn’t share face pics?”, she frowns.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s right. The topic… Never came up. And even if it did, I’m not interested”, he tries to sound convincing.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop lying to yourself, Levi. Don’t tell me you aren’t curious to know what he looks like”.</p><p> </p><p>He simply rolls his eyes at that, not giving any indications he is going to answer.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I have a video of him surfing”, he changes the subject to something Hange could be interested in.</p><p> </p><p>“What?! Let me see that!”, she’s already leaning over the table to check it out.</p><p> </p><p>They watch the video together with no earphones and muted volume. Levi doesn’t want her to know Eren’s last name; who knows what she could do with that information…</p><p> </p><p>“Wow… He's fit!”, she emphasizes.</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up”. Levi is tired of this conversation already. He feels like drinking some tea to stop the headache that is rising in his temples.</p><p> </p><p>“What? He is…”, she becomes more serious next, “but, seriously... Talk to him. Maybe you could get together and talk somewhere”.</p><p> </p><p>“Never!”, he’s quick to say with wide eyes, “I won’t meet with him”.</p><p> </p><p>“A phone call, then? You can’t possibly leave things as it is…”</p><p> </p><p>“I sure could leave it, yes”.</p><p> </p><p>“So, tell me. Why didn’t you block him again?”, she raises an eyebrow as she waits for an answer.</p><p> </p><p>Levi is out of words. He opens his mouth to say something, but nothing comes out. He just sighs instead.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s what I thought”. Hange is proud of herself for that.</p><p> </p><p>“What more there is to say?”, Levi looks down and starts messing with his food that is mostly on his plate, still, “and he’s probably straight too, so…”.</p><p> </p><p>“HA!”, she shouts looking up, “my god, Levi! Are you asking to get slapped right now?! Cause I will! I’ll slap some awareness into your head”.</p><p> </p><p>For some reason, Levi finds that amusing. There’s a small curl on his lips, while he still faces down.</p><p> </p><p>“Did he ever talk about relationships with you?”, Hange asks while fixing her glasses.</p><p> </p><p>“He only asked me if you were my girlfriend…”, Levi recalls.</p><p> </p><p>She looks at him even more perplexed than before now. “And you <em>still</em> don’t think he’s into you?”</p><p> </p><p>Levi fixes his posture on the chair and sighs greatly. “I honestly don’t care! Cause I’m not interested in that creep”.</p><p> </p><p>“If I remember correctly, you said something about ‘forgetting how it feels like’… You <em>were</em> talking about love, weren’t you?”, she shots back.</p><p> </p><p>With that, he bites his lips and just shakes his head in a negative way, like he is trying to convince himself that that wasn’t the case.</p><p> </p><p>Soon enough, he says, “thanks, Hange, really. For coming back early and all… But I think it’s best if I just stop talking to him”.</p><p> </p><p>“Ok, if that’s what you wanna do, then fine”, she raises her hands, “but let me suggest you this, if I can: give yourself at least a few days to think things through. And if you still feel the same way, then… Well, I guess you could block him, delete his number and forget about him forever”.</p><p> </p><p>There is a sharp sting in Levi’s heart at the thought of actually forgetting about Eren forever, but he chooses not to pay much attention to that.</p><p> </p><p>“And listen to his audio message again on your own”, she completes, “I think you really need it. Can you do that?”, she stares at him without blinking, with raised eyebrows.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright! Damn, stop looking at me like that”, Levi is crossing his arms again in discomfort.</p><p> </p><p>Then, Hange finishes her coffee while Levi is deep in his own private thoughts. Eventually, she starts pulling her wallet out.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll leave you to reflect upon your decisions”, she puts some money on the table and gets up, “you deserve happiness, Levi. Don’t deprive yourself of that”.</p><p> </p><p>She’s about to leave, but she turns back to add “you should take the rest of the day off, too. You work too much”.</p><p> </p><p>He’s now left alone. For a moment, he thinks if he really exaggerated or not. Is this what young people do these days? Stalk their crushes on social media? Levi wouldn’t know; he doesn’t have a crush in so long and he’s ten years older than Eren.</p><p> </p><p>The headache is fully there now and it annoys Levi considerably. With that, he goes over to the counter and orders himself a chamomile tea with the young man there.</p><p> </p><p>He sits on the stool in front of the counter and waits for his tea. The place is less busy, currently. There are a few people, but it’s a lot quieter now. He is thankful for that; nothing’s better than drinking a good tea in peace and quiet.</p><p> </p><p>The young man brings his tea and Levi gives it a sniff before drinking it. It is not as good as the tea he makes at his Tea Shop, but good enough.</p><p> </p><p>All of a sudden, the hanging doorbell rings and a tall guy comes in. He goes next to Levi and leans himself into the counter, before shouting to the young man washing some dishes further back.</p><p> </p><p>“Ready to go, horse-face?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>This nickname… And the voice… Oh no, it sounds just like-</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Levi chokes on his tea and starts coughing non-stop.</p><p> </p><p>The young man comes over, “darn it! I told you not to call me that, at least not in from of costumers”.</p><p> </p><p>But the tall guy is not paying attention to the young man anymore. He’s looking over to the side.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry I scared you, dude. Are you ok?”, he asks Levi.</p><p> </p><p>Levi just nods without even looking at the guy as he gets his personal napkin to cough on.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>“Horse-face” must be a common nickname, right? It certainly is! </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>But his voice, though... It’s so similar...</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The tall guy faces the young man behind the counter, “can you take a video for me today? Connie can't film for shit”.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine…”, the young man says, before shouting back to the woman cleaning the table Levi was just in with Hange, “mom, I'm heading out with Eren to the beach!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Ah no, ah fuck! It’s really him... It’s damn Eren Yäger. RIGHT. FUCKING. NEXT. TO. ME!!!</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Eren is staring at Levi again, who is now beginning to sweat. Levi looks over to the side and catches the surfer’s eyes diverting from his forehead cut to his eyes, and then back at Jean, while clearing his throat.</p><p> </p><p>The woman is coming over behind the counter. She greets Eren by his name as well and then asks her son “Jambô, do you have sunscreen with you?”. She fixes his hair a little.</p><p> </p><p>“Mom, stop it!...”, Jean complains, clearly embarrassed.</p><p> </p><p>“I have it in my backpack, Mrs. Kirstein”, Eren lets her know.</p><p> </p><p>Eren is giggling and Levi can’t help but just look at him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>God, what a smile…</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>I shouldn't stare! What the fuck is happening!!!</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The woman is talking again, “wait here, boys. I’ll prepare a snack for you to take it”. She addresses Jean next, “son, finish with the dishes before leaving, ok?”.</p><p> </p><p>Then, Eren plays around with Jean after she is gone, “do you prefer me to call you Jambô or horse-face?”</p><p> </p><p>“How about neither, you fuck...”, Jean looks at Levi and apologizes for cursing, “sorry, sir”.</p><p> </p><p>Eren is glancing at Levi once more. Levi feels himself getting red all over again. The tea is too hot to keep drinking; he would only start choking again in front of Eren Yäger.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Can't they just go already and end my suffering?!</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Jean’s mother comes back with a bag of snacks. “Here you go, Jambô, there's enough for both of you and some more”. Then, she asks the tall guy, “how's your dad, Eren? And your sister?”</p><p> </p><p>“Good.. They're good”, he says, without much confidence.</p><p> </p><p>“Mikasa is working today?”, Jean takes the opportunity to ask once his mother goes to attend some new costumers coming in.</p><p> </p><p>Eren rolls his eyes, "yes... She is, but she doesn't like you like that, dude. I already told you. Just give up".</p><p> </p><p>“This is between me and her, alright?”, the young man affirms.</p><p> </p><p>Jean passes the bag of snacks to Eren and goes to finish washing the dishes. Now, it is just Levi and Eren alone together, side-by-side. There’s so much tension that Levi thinks he’s going to faint at any giving moment.</p><p> </p><p>Eren puts his backpack on the stool next to Levi to store the bag of snacks inside. Levi just stares forwards like a real life statue.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you need a band-aid or something?”, he listens Eren offering.</p><p> </p><p>“What?”, Levi faintly says, looking back at him. Eren is smiling again.</p><p> </p><p>The surfer points to Levi’s forehead “for that cut, I… I’m sure I have band-aids in here somewhere”.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>What the fuck. What the actual FUCK...</em></strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Alright”, he hears himself say, but he swears he was planning to refuse! He is now lost in Eren’s bright green eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Ok”, Eren chuckles and his smile widens. He searches for band-aids in his backpack and Levi feels like this is a perfect time to just die already.</p><p> </p><p>The surfer can’t find it and it’s so awkward. Levi takes his tea cup by instinct and now it is just going to be even weirder if he doesn’t drink it. So, he fakes taking a sip of it. He really doesn’t want to risk choking again.</p><p> </p><p>Eren is staring at him, seemingly holding back a laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“What?!”, Levi asks, a bit louder than he intended.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing”. Eren is back at searching in his backpack, although, he eventually says something else “you drink in a funny way”.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>This fucking brat…</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Levi almost says “shut up, brat!”, but he doesn’t want to give him away. That is the last thing he wants right now, besides wishing for a lightning to strike him dead.</p><p> </p><p>Instead, he places his tea cup back at the counter and stays silent.</p><p> </p><p>“Here”, Eren finally offers a band-aid to Levi.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Why did I accept this shit?! Goddammit…</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>They touch their fingers together for a really brief moment, since Levi is fast to grab it.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks”, he says coldly, facing down at the band-aid.</p><p> </p><p>Jean comes back saying he is ready to go now, but Eren mentions “I gotta take a leak, give me a sec”.</p><p> </p><p>“Why didn’t you go while I washed the dishes?!”, Jean huffs, “go on, then!”.</p><p> </p><p>Eren goes to the bathroom, but leaves his backpack on the stool. There are just so many pins! And, of course, Levi is scanning through all of them.</p><p> </p><p>There is a lot of cat related pins.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>I guess he wasn’t lying about liking cats… Hum.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>There is a Siamese cat wrapped in a tortilla with “purrito” written on it, a white cat holding a pepperoni pizza slice, a purple cat kneading an arm with the words “I knead you”, and a colorful cat paw with the quote “all cats are powerful”.</p><p> </p><p>Besides these, there are a lot of band related pins, but Levi doesn’t know any of them, except Radiohead and Nirvana.</p><p> </p><p>There is also plain quote pins, like “panic button”, “cool since birth”, “why be moody when you can shake yo booty” and “my sexual preference is often”. Levi rolls his eyes at that last one.</p><p> </p><p>One pin in particular catches his attention. It is a dark red heart with “love is love” written inside of it. Levi finds it interesting.</p><p> </p><p>And, the biggest and nicest one of all pins, clearly Eren’s favorite, right in the middle of the backpack: an anatomical heart shaped wave. Truly fitting for the surfer.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Seems like he really gives his heart to the waves…</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Levi is still checking out all of the pins when Eren comes back in a brisk.</p><p> </p><p>“Cool, huh?”, Eren says, all proud of himself. “I like this one best”, and he points to the heart shaped wave.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Obviously, brat…</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Levi doesn’t say anything, but just hums at the surfer. They are now staring at each other.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Fuck, he’s so beautiful. Why is he so beautiful?!</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The moment falls apart when Jean wraps his arms strongly from behind Eren at his neck and they are now fighting, or maybe that is just what they do on day-to-day basis.</p><p> </p><p>Eren picks up his backpack quickly from the stool before being dragged out by Jean. At the door, the surfer waves at Levi with an adorable smile, and Levi can’t help but to wave back.</p><p> </p><p>He notices that he is still holding tight to the band-aid Eren gave him. And he just sights, profoundly.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Now I’m the one keeping something from him… This is just damn great.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p><strong>Eren's favorite pin 🌊💙</strong> It looks sooo nice and pretty!</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Truth or Dare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Eren is italics</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Levi is bold</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">Hange is bold + italics + underline</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Levi’s thoughts are bold + italics</em> </strong>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Monday Afternoon</span> (February 01, 2021)</p><p> </p><p>The chamomile tea is getting cold on the counter. Levi is still at the Cafe Shop simply sitting there on his stool, long minutes after Eren and Jean left. At last, he finally pays his bill and leaves the place.</p><p> </p><p>He walks the streets like he is in some sort of surreal dream. Eventually, he sits on a bench and opens Hange’s chat.</p><p> </p><p>(10:11) <strong>I saw Eren at the Cafe.</strong></p><p> </p><p>As he waits for a reply, he takes the band-aid out of his pocket and recalls meeting Eren.</p><p> </p><p>The surfer just came through that Cafe door without a single care in the world; so confident of himself, radiating joy. He was just so beautiful. His piercing eyes looking at Levi, his dark brown hair and bangs falling perfectly on his face and the whole summer look; a bit tanned, wearing beach shorts and a striped tank top.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>He really is so damn fit. Hange’s right…</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>When Eren offered the band-aid, Levi’s eyes dropped to the familiar hand; the black ring on his index finger, the colorful bracelets, just the same as the pictures. The touch of fingers; it happened so fast, but sent shivers down Levi’s spine, which he can still feel it now, just by thinking of it.</p><p> </p><p>Eren was truly so caring with a total stranger. Levi wasn’t expecting such a thing at all.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>He is damn fit, yes, but also, so… Nice. Hum.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>He’s thinking of Eren’s sweet smile next when a new message comes through.</p><p> </p><p>(10:19) <strong><em><span class="u">What?!! You texted him to meet you there??</span></em></strong></p><p> </p><p>So, he calls Hange and tells her everything that happened after she left.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh no… I should’ve stayed for longer to see that in person!!!”, she laments.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad you weren’t there. You would’ve said something to him! I know you”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I would. God, Levi… Why didn’t you say anything?!</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I thank him for the band-aid…”</p><p> </p><p>“Not <em>that</em>! I mean, why didn’t you tell him it was you?!”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not even speaking to him in text, let alone in person, Hange! C’mon now…”</p><p> </p><p>Hange sighs and a moment later, she asks, trying to be casual about it, “do you happen to know his last name, by any chance?”</p><p> </p><p>“No! I don’t”, he lies, “and I’m hanging up now. I’m going to work”.</p><p> </p><p>“Levi! I told you to take the rest of the-“</p><p> </p><p>He hangs up before she finishes talking. He is so relieved that they watched Eren’s video without the earphones… Hange knows him well, but Levi can surely predict some of Hange’s ideas, too.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Friday Afternoon</span> (February 05, 2021)</p><p> </p><p>A few long days and sleepless nights go by and Levi still hasn’t said anything to Eren.</p><p> </p><p>The Tea Shop is not too busy and all that Levi has in mind right now, without the distraction of his teas and costumers, is Eren Yäger’s audio message. He takes his phone out and goes to their chat so he can finally listen to it again.</p><p> </p><p>“Levi…”.</p><p> </p><p>He pauses right away. It is so odd to hear Eren’s voice now with a face to think of. Soon enough, Levi keeps listening.</p><p> </p><p>“…When you clicked on it, it showed on my phone where the access was…”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Tch, fucking creep…</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“…I just like you, you know? I really like you…”</p><p> </p><p>Now, Levi is trying really hard not to smile. He is frowning his eyebrows a lot.</p><p> </p><p>The audio message comes to the part where Eren burps and then excuses himself. Levi huffs in a closed smiled; he can’t avoid it this time.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Silly damn brat…</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“You give me a lot of joy in my days and I’m really grateful for that”.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Eren… Goddammit.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>With a deep exhale, he scrolls down the chat to think of something to write, but Eren’s text bubble is active, indicating he’s about to send a new message. And just a few seconds later, there it is.</p><p> </p><p>(16:14) <em>I’ll be working morning shifts on Mondays too now, and I have Wednesdays free. I said before I would let you know if anything changed in my schedule... You probably don’t even care, but I just wanted to update you, just in case.</em></p><p> </p><p>Right after that, the typical Eren Yäger’s behavior starts.</p><p> </p><p>[Eren is typing]</p><p> </p><p>Levi waits, but the text bubble is gone again.</p><p> </p><p>[Eren stops typing]</p><p> </p><p>He waits and waits and there is still nothing.</p><p> </p><p>(16:16) <strong>If you want to talk, send me what you were actually going to say, without deleting anything. Stop hiding your real thoughts.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(16:16) <em>I really miss you. Xxx</em></p><p> </p><p>Levi opens his chat with Hange at the same instant.</p><p> </p><p>(16:16) <strong>What does three X’s means???</strong></p><p> </p><p>(16:18) <strong><em><span class="u">It means he’s into you!!!!</span></em></strong> 😍</p><p> </p><p>Levi returns to Eren’s chat.</p><p> </p><p>(16:18) <strong>What do you want from me, Eren?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(16:19) <em>I wanna make things right with you..</em> <em>I hate this</em></p><p> </p><p>(16:19) <strong>You asked for me to trust you. And you lied to me.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(16:20) <em>Yes, I lied!! And I am truly sorry, Levi.. I know how much you wanted to keep your location private… But I was too freaking curious. That’s no excuse, I know that, I just….. I feel terrible about it</em></p><p> </p><p>(16:22) <strong>You really freaked me out with that app shit, Eren. That was too weird… And also, it’s not even the fact that you know I live in Rose anymore! I could’ve told you that eventually… But you chose to be such a creep instead!!! It is the fact that you kept pretending for days that you didn’t know that pisses me off.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(16:23) <em>I just didn’t want to make things worse!! But I ended up doing that, anyway.. I fucked up and I regret it so much</em>…</p><p> </p><p>(16:24) <strong>You realize I could've googled your full name since you sent me that surfing video, right?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(16:24) <em>I was expecting you would! I was waiting for a friend request or a follow somewhere, but nothing</em></p><p> </p><p>(16:28) <strong>That's because I'm not invasive, Eren! Like you are.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(16:29) <strong>You actually said you wouldn’t even ask “invasive questions”, and well… You really outdid yourself.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(16:31) .... <em>What can I do to make it up to you??? Tell me, I’ll do anything!!!</em></p><p> </p><p>(16:32) <strong>How about you get yourself punched in the dick, eh Eren? Just leave me alone, alright.</strong></p><p> </p><p>Levi aggressively puts his phone on the counter and goes to attend a new customer coming in. He keeps working at his shop; cleaning shelves, greeting people, giving information about the teas on sale and so on. Eventually, he comes back to the counter and checks his notifications.</p><p> </p><p>(16:54) [Eren sent you a video]</p><p> </p><p>(16:55) <em>Sorry for the useless parts... Jean didn’t let me edit (and sorry for telling another friend of mine about you, I hope it’s ok. I had to tell him, there was no one else to film it)</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Oh, please, don’t tell me this is what I think it is…</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The video starts with a quick shot of sand and then it goes up to a guy’s lower half, as he’s saying “Jean, can you just get a shot of my crotch? I don’t think he wants to see my face”. It is Eren’s soothing and familiar voice.</p><p> </p><p>Jean is laughing, “why don’t you just send him a dick pick already?”</p><p> </p><p>Eren is clearly embarrassed, “oh, shut your horse mouth! Can you stop this video and start a new one, please?”</p><p> </p><p>“He needs to hear how dumb you sound right now, Eren”, Jean counters.</p><p> </p><p>There’s someone else laughing as well, and then, they come in shot. It is a guy with really short hair, also pretty fit, in beachwear.</p><p> </p><p>“You can show my face, Jean, I don’t care. Listen, man…”, he speaks to the camera now, “I used to use that app in the past and I thought of helping a friend out. So-”.</p><p> </p><p>Jean is laughing again and cutting him off “yeah, Connie used that app just last month to stalk his ex-girlfriend who dumped him!”. Eren joins in at the mockery and they are both chuckling at the short-haired guy.</p><p> </p><p>Connie tries to defend himself, looking up at Jean, “I just wanted to know if she was ok! She went out with some dude to a farm somewhere. You saw it on her <em>IG Stories</em> too, bro! But it didn’t even work out... She didn’t want to watch the cat video”.</p><p> </p><p>Eren is talking further away, but it’s still possible to understand him, “if she doesn’t like cats, you aren’t missing anything”.</p><p> </p><p>Jean turns the camera to his own face now. He is shooting from a lower angle, making him appear double-chinned.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>The guy from the Cafe… Of course.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Levi, you should run if you don’t like cats. Eren could beat you up for that!”, Jean advices, but in a playful tone.</p><p> </p><p>Eren shouts right away, “don’t say shit like that, he’s gonna think you’re serious!!! He’s already scared of me…”, and then, he adds, “can we just get on with it? C’mon”.</p><p> </p><p>The shot is back at Eren’s crotch. They are all talking at the same time and it’s hard to comprehend.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m ready”, the surfer says, at last, before giving a quick, but deep breath.</p><p> </p><p>All of a sudden, Eren is being punched really hard in the dick by Connie.</p><p> </p><p>“OH… FUCK!”, he screams.</p><p> </p><p>Even Levi is flinching. The surfer takes both of his hands to his dick and starts kneeling on the sand, facing down. He is breathing really hard and all of his hair falls over his face.</p><p> </p><p>Then, he lays on his back and his face is finally exposed. He his frowning intensely and his eyes are closed.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop filming”, he asks breathless, trying to reach for the camera.</p><p> </p><p>Jean is getting a closer shot. “He should see your face in pain, too. I think that’s fair”.</p><p> </p><p>Eren is laughing a bit, but still obviously in pain. He opens his green eyes after a few seconds and says it serious to the camera, “I’m sorry I was a creep… And such a weirdo, God!”, he gasps.</p><p> </p><p>“But I’m a creep!!!”, Connie starts singing loudly and then Jean joins in, “I’m a weirdo!”.</p><p> </p><p>Jean stops singing for a quick moment to explain “this is Eren’s new official song!”.</p><p> </p><p>Then, he’s back at it with Connie, “What the hell am I doing here? I don’t belong here”.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Is that… “Creep” by Radiohead?</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Levi finds it amusing. He is curling his lips more and more as he keeps watching the video.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, stop it”, Eren is struggling on the sand, trying to get up. The video is all shaky now, since Jean is moving around, still singing with Connie.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s going on here?”, an unfamiliar voice asks them, getting closer.</p><p> </p><p>Eren’s eyes lights up in hope, “oh, Armin, Sasha! Please help me!”.</p><p> </p><p>There’s a blond guy and a girl in a ponytail coming to Eren’s rescue. The guy kneels down next to the surfer to help him stand and the girl gives him a hand, as well. They are talking, although it is impossible to understand over all of the Radiohead singing. Eren is almost up, but the video ends there.</p><p> </p><p>(17:30) <strong>You deserved that.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(17:31) <em>I know</em> 😩<em>.. Do you forgive me, Captain?</em></p><p> </p><p>(17:37) <em>I’ll wait for your forgiveness..</em></p><p> </p><p>(17:37) <em>And I’ll be here if you need anything else of me</em></p><p> </p><p>[Eren is typing]</p><p> </p><p>[Eren stops typing]</p><p> </p><p>[Eren is typing]</p><p> </p><p>(17:39) <em>Xxx.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Sunday Morning</span> (February 07, 2021)</p><p> </p><p>It is already Sunday again. Their special Sundays comes to mind as soon as Levi wakes up. He can’t keep going like this with Eren! His sleepless nights are starting to wear him down more each day.</p><p> </p><p>(07:07) <strong>Truth or dare?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(09:28) <em>TRUTH!!!! Sorry, I was asleep</em></p><p> </p><p>(09:37) <strong>Have you ever stalked anyone else before?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(09:38) <em>No!!</em></p><p> </p><p>(09:38) <em>Wait, what’s your definition of stalking?</em></p><p> </p><p>Levi rolls his eyes in annoyance.</p><p> </p><p>(09:39) <strong>Disrespecting people’s wishes of privacy, for a start.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(09:40) <em>So, no… I mean, I searched people a few times on IG and Facebook and checked their pics, even the super old ones…. Does this count as stalking?</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Does it? Shit, I don’t think it does.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>(09:42) <strong>Have you ever murdered anyone before?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(09:42) <em>I think it’s my turn to ask, Captain..</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Goddammit. </em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>(09:42) <strong>Go ahead, then.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(9:42) <em>Truth or dare?..</em></p><p> </p><p>(9:43) <strong>Truth.</strong></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>If he asks anything weird, I’m done with this guy.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>(9:43) <em>What do you do for a living?</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Alright, good.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>(9:43) <strong>I work at a Tea Shop.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(9:44) <strong>Please, don’t try to discover which one. I’m serious, Eren.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(9:44) <em>I won’t, you can be sure of it!!</em></p><p> </p><p>(9:45) <strong>Truth or dare?</strong></p><p>
  
</p><p>(9:47) <em>Truth…</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Is he scared I’m going to dare him to do something painful? GOOD.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>(9:48) <strong>Would you really beat me up if I didn’t like cats?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(9:49) <em>Of course not!!</em></p><p> </p><p>(9:49) <em>I would just stop talking to you </em></p><p> </p><p>(9:50) <em>I’m kidding.. I just love my son a lot</em></p><p> </p><p>[Eren sends an image file: there is a big and fluffy black cat sleeping on his lap. The surfer is wearing gray sweatpants and he is lying on his bed]</p><p> </p><p>(9:52) <strong>Is this from right now?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(9:52) <em>Yeah.. He’s really attached to me</em></p><p> </p><p>(9:52) <strong>That’s nice… What’s his name?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(9:53) <em>Bean</em> 😊</p><p> </p><p>(9:54) <strong>Cute.</strong></p><p>
  
</p><p>(9:54) <em>Truth or dare?</em></p><p> </p><p>(9:55) <strong>Truth.</strong></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>I’m not going to be the one going for a dare here, Eren.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>(9:58) <em>Do you think I’m attractive?</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Really?! What a presumptuous brat, holy shit!</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>(9:58) <strong>You mean, if I think you are attractive just from that video where you look constipated?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(9:59) <em>You want a picture to help you decide?</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>I already know you are attractive, and you don’t even know it…</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>(10:02) <strong>Why are you even asking me that?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(10:03) <em>Idk.… Just curious. I won’t ask for a picture back, if that’s what you are afraid of</em></p><p> </p><p>(10:03) <strong>Alright, then…</strong></p><p> </p><p>Levi waits. Eren is taking a good while to choose the right picture.</p><p> </p><p>[Eren sends an image file: he is wearing the same gray sweatpants, but it seems to be from another day. It is brighter and he is at a kitchen. Someone else is taking the picture. He stands next to a refrigerator filled with beach related magnets and he is hugging Bean. He is shirtless and the cat’s tail reaches to his belly button. His arms are pretty defined, but not too ripped, and he has a soft closed smile on his face. His hair is a bit wet, like he just had taken a shower].</p><p> </p><p>(10:11) <strong>Pretty.</strong></p><p> </p><p>[Eren is typing]</p><p> </p><p>[Eren stops typing]</p><p> </p><p>[Eren is typing]</p><p> </p><p>(10:12) <em>Wait, me or Bean?</em></p><p> </p><p>(10:12) <strong>It’s my turn now, brat. Truth or dare?</strong></p><p> </p><p>[Eren is typing]</p><p> </p><p>[Eren stops typing]</p><p> </p><p>[Eren is typing]</p><p> </p><p>(10:13) <em>Ok... Dare!</em></p><p> </p><p>(10:15) <strong>I dare you to tell Jean you won’t be in the way of love for him anymore</strong></p><p> </p><p>(10:16) <em>What??? You don’t understand, Levi, Mikasa doesn’t like him like that!! I’m just protecting her</em></p><p> </p><p>(10:16) <strong>Did you ever ask her that?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(10:17) <em>No, but I know it! They wouldn’t make a nice couple…</em></p><p> </p><p>(10:17) <strong>So, you’re imposing, leaving her no room to decide for herself just because she is a girl and needs a big and strong brother to “protect her”? Good one, Eren.</strong></p><p> </p><p>[Eren is typing]</p><p> </p><p>[Eren stops typing]</p><p> </p><p>[Eren is typing]</p><p> </p><p>(10:20) <em>Fine!! I’ll tell him tomorrow..</em></p><p> </p><p>(10:20) <strong>No, right now. Text him and send me a screenshot.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(10:20) 😮 <em>Are you serious???</em></p><p> </p><p>(10:21) <strong>Yes, I’m serious. Go on</strong></p><p> </p><p>(10:21) <em>Omg, Levi… I really don’t want to be related to him and have a bunch of horse-face nephews and nieces</em> 😭</p><p> </p><p>(10:23) <strong>Jesus! They aren’t getting married. Just let them work things out on their own…</strong></p><p> </p><p>[Eren sends an image file: it is a screenshot of his chat with Jean Kirstein. There are previous messages from last night, which goes:</p><p> </p><p>SATURDAY (February 06, 2021)</p><p> </p><p>Jean| (22:47) Going out with your ripped and dangerous friends again tomorrow?</p><p> </p><p>Eren| (23:01) Yeah, I need to keep paddling and training with them for the Titan, you know this..</p><p> </p><p>Jean| (23:04) Nobody sees you on Sundays anymore, Eren</p><p> </p><p>Jean| (23:08) And I just gotta say, that blond girl is super weird. Be careful around them</p><p> </p><p>And then, the last message Eren wrote:</p><p> </p><p>SUNDAY (February 07, 2021)</p><p> </p><p>Eren| (10:26) Hey Jean, I just wanted to say I won’t be standing in the way of you and Mikasa anymore.. She can decide for herself. But if you keep insisting after she says NO, I’m gonna beat the shit out of you again, ok?]</p><p> </p><p>(10:28) <strong>Good enough, I guess…</strong></p><p> </p><p>(10:28) <em>Truth or dare??</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>He’s going to ask the same question again if I say “truth”, this bold brat…</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>(10:29) <strong>Dare.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(10:29) <em>I dare you to tell me who do you think is pretty, me or Bean?</em></p><p> </p><p>(10:30)<strong> That’s not how it works, brat. And I think that’s enough of this game for today.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(10:30) <em>C’mon, just one more! I dare you to call me, then</em></p><p> </p><p>Levi opens Eren’s picture with Bean once more. And he stares at it for longer than he intended.</p><p> </p><p>(10:35) <strong>You are pretty, Eren (Bean too).</strong></p><p>
  
</p><p>[Eren is typing]</p><p> </p><p>[Eren stops typing]</p><p> </p><p>[Eren is typing]</p><p> </p><p>(10:36) <strong>I know you’re pretty and not because of this picture, but because I met you already.</strong></p><p> </p><p>[Eren stops typing]</p><p> </p><p>[Eren is typing]</p><p> </p><p>(10:36) <em>Wait, what do you mean u met me???</em></p><p> </p><p>(10:36) <em>You stalked me back? </em>😲</p><p> </p><p>(10:37) <strong>Of course not, I already told you I’m not invasive such as yourself, Eren. It was by chance, in Rose…</strong></p><p> </p><p>(10:37) <em>Wait a freaking second, Levi!! What are you talking about? Where?? When?</em></p><p> </p><p>(10:38) <strong>I’m not going to tell you this. I don’t want you to know who I was.</strong></p><p> </p><p>[Eren is typing]</p><p> </p><p>[Eren stops typing]</p><p> </p><p>[Eren is typing]</p><p> </p><p>(10:38) <em>But how did you know for sure it was me?</em></p><p> </p><p>(10:39) <em>Did I do something stupid in front of you???</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Well… I’m the one who did something stupid in front of you.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>(10:39) <strong>No, you were nice to me…</strong></p><p> </p><p>(10:40) <em>Oh.. So you weren’t that guy yelling at me at the supermarket like two days ago for getting the last Froot Loops box?</em></p><p> </p><p>(10:40) <strong>I don't eat Froot Loops.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(10:40) <em>Who were you, Levi?!</em></p><p> </p><p>(10:49) <em>LEVI???? You can’t just tell me this and then disappear</em></p><p> </p><p>(11:01) <em>C’mon!!!!!</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Rainfall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Eren is italics</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Levi is bold</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">Hange is bold + italics + underline</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Levi’s thoughts are bold + italics</em> </strong>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Sunday Afternoon</span> (February 07, 2021)</p><p> </p><p>For Levi’s relief, Eren didn’t send any more messages about their mysterious meeting through the day, but he just knows that they will start coming as soon as the surfer gets back from training with his “ripped and dangerous friends”, as Jean calls them.</p><p> </p><p>His phone suddenly buzzes in the middle of the afternoon and, even though he knows it’s probably not from Eren, his heart still skips a beat.</p><p> </p><p>It is actually a message from Hange. Levi can breathe normally again.</p><p> </p><p>(15:14) <strong><em><span class="u">Are you busy rn?!!! I need to tell you something</span></em></strong> 😍</p><p> </p><p>(15:15) <strong>Not really. You want to meet up somewhere? Not at the Cafe, though. Please.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(15:15) <strong><em><span class="u">We can meet at the park next to your apartment in half an hour, by the water fountain?</span></em></strong></p><p> </p><p>(15:16) <strong><em><span class="u">But you’re not seriously considering to stop going there, right?! They make the best omeletssss</span></em></strong></p><p> </p><p>(15:16) <strong>Alright… See you in a bit, then. (And you could go with Moblit! I’m not going back there).</strong></p><p> </p><p>(15:18) 😂😂 <strong><em><span class="u">OK!!!</span></em></strong></p><p> </p><p>It is a good day for a stroll in the park. Although it’s a little cloudy, the weather is nice to the skin. There’s a bunch of people walking their dogs and also having picnics on the grass. There are kids running around and a busker playing guitar close to the water fountain.</p><p> </p><p>Levi sits on the fountain edge and, soon enough, he sees Hange walking graciously towards him.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, Levi, my good friend. You’re looking so handsome today!”, she greets him.</p><p> </p><p>He is confused by the compliment, “what are you so happy about?”.</p><p> </p><p>Hange sits next to him, still smiling. After a deep breath, she says “I have some news to share!”, she fixes her glasses and continues, “I was with Moblit last night, having dinner at his place…”</p><p> </p><p>Levi grimaces right away and turns his face to the other side “ah, I don’t need to hear the details about your sex life, Hange!”.</p><p> </p><p>“Calm down! I didn’t have sex right him. Gosh, you’re so straightforward…”</p><p> </p><p>“Heard that one before”, he assures, crossing his arms.</p><p> </p><p>“Let me tell you!”, Hange is smiling again, “so, after dinner, he gave me a red roses bouquet with a box of chocolates and asked me to be his girlfriend!”, she tells in full excitement.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow, how original”, Levi mocks, unimpressed.</p><p> </p><p>She huffs, but doesn’t take it personally. Hange met Levi so long ago and she knows he isn’t trying to hurt her feelings.</p><p> </p><p>“Just be happy for me, Levi”, she pushes him playfully and he has to hold himself in place.</p><p> </p><p>“Oi, careful! I almost fell into the fountain!”.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, my handsome best friend! Sometimes I forget how light you are”, she teases.</p><p> </p><p>Levi is completely stone-faced, but he knows he also shouldn’t take things Hange says to him personally.</p><p> </p><p>“I <em>am</em> happy for you, Hange. Truly. You deserve someone better than just Moblit, but that’s alright for now. If you’re happy with him…”.</p><p> </p><p>She looks at Levi with a frown, “I’m just gonna take that as a compliment”.</p><p> </p><p>“It is a compliment!”, he affirms, not seeing any issues with what he said.</p><p> </p><p>They watch the busker playing his guitar for a moment and then, she asks, “how are things with you and the hot surfer; have you forgave him yet”?</p><p> </p><p>“I… I don’t even know. Not directly, no… I haven't”, he is sincere in his tone.</p><p> </p><p>“But you did chat with him recently?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, he sent me a picture of his face this time”. Levi grabs his phone to show Hange, but before handing it over, he gets very serious, “careful not to drop it in the fountain!”.</p><p> </p><p>She laughs, “I won’t ruin your most <em>precious</em> item, Levi. Give it to me”.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as she lands her eyes on the picture, Levi begins picking at his lower lip, nervously.</p><p> </p><p>Hange has an impressed look on her face as Levi asks, “so?”</p><p> </p><p>“Wow, he’s gorgeous!”, she hands the phone back, “did you tell him you saw him at the Cafe?”</p><p> </p><p>“I told him we met, but not where exactly or who I was, no”.</p><p> </p><p>She rolls her eyes in agony, “why, Levi?! Don’t tell me you still think he’s straight. He sent you heart emojis! And three X’s, and… What else…”</p><p> </p><p>“He uses all of those damn emojis, and most likely with everyone! That doesn't mean-”.</p><p> </p><p>She cuts him off, “what about that pin he has… ‘Love is love’?”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe he just supports the gay community”. Not even Levi can take him seriously right now. He laughs at little while touching the small cut on his forehead, which gives him away. Hange catches that in an instant.</p><p> </p><p>She’s narrowing her eyes, “you already know he’s not into girls, or at least not <em>just</em> girls… What else happened, huh, Levi?”.</p><p> </p><p>Hange is about to poke him again, but he moves back, already putting his phone into the safety of his pocket and as far away from the water as possible.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, he asked me if I thought he was attractive...”</p><p> </p><p>The grin on her face becomes larger by the second, but before she says anything, he lets her know, “but he’s a weird guy! This also doesn’t prove anything. He’s just… Like that”.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my God, Levi. Just ask him, then! And see what he says”.</p><p> </p><p>“I can't ask him; he's going to think I'm interested”.</p><p> </p><p>“And aren't you???”</p><p> </p><p>He takes a moment to say something back. After a big sigh, he counters, facing down at his hands, “I don't want him to know that”.</p><p> </p><p>“Why not?! Are you scared of love? I promise you; love can be fun, magical and beautiful!”.</p><p> </p><p>“You're just saying that because you're dating now. If you had been through an awful break up, this talk would be completely different”.</p><p> </p><p>They stay silent for a while. There’s an elephant in the room. Now, the only sounds that can be heard are from the busker’s guitar, the dogs barking and the kids laughing and running around in the park.</p><p> </p><p>Hange seems to be thinking thoroughly on what to say.</p><p> </p><p>“You think that if you two start something… That it won't last, is that it? Like all the others?”, she softens her speech and moves closer to him.</p><p> </p><p>“I just… I enjoy talking with him like it is. And if it doesn't work out between us as something more… I'll lose him”. He faces her and she can see the helplessness in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Levi, I see your point, I completely get it, but you have to take risks in life! You can't know for sure how things could go with Eren. He really likes you; you already know this much”.</p><p> </p><p>“But it's a possibility... He likes chatting with me, but he doesn't know what it’s like to <em>date</em> me. These are two completely different things. And besides”, Levi swipes his hair back quickly, “we live total opposite lives! He's young and adventurous and I'm…”, he doesn't finish.</p><p> </p><p>She completes for him, in an ironic manner, “old and boring? I can assure you that you are none of those. You are older than him, sure, but you aren’t an old man, c’mon. And boring?! You’re the most fun guy to talk to and hang out with that I know of!”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s because you don’t take things too personally. I’d rather die than not be able to speak my mind”.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s one of the things I like most about you, Levi. You are honest! Harsh, but… Honest”, she grins.</p><p> </p><p>Levi still looks unsure of everything, so Hange gets in a delicate topic next, which she was actually trying to avoid for days.</p><p> </p><p>“Levi… You know I hate to go there, but… Not every guy you date will be like Erwin”.</p><p> </p><p>“I really don’t want to talk about Erwin right now”, Levi seems genuinely angry now and she already regrets bringing up his past lover.</p><p> </p><p>“I know that what happened was too much for you. You didn’t deserve going through all of that”. Levi is giving her a pretty unpleasant glance, therefore, she adds in swiftly, “but I’ll just say, then… You can always talk with me about it, or anything you want! I’ll be here”.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, Hange. I appreciate it”, he scratches his hands apprehensively.</p><p> </p><p>She tries to hug him from the side, but he just pats her arm in return.</p><p> </p><p>They talk about more uplifting topics next. Hange tells him of her last trip with Moblit and how she was waiting for him to ask her to be his girlfriend there instead, but it was still nice and simple at his place, back in Rose City.</p><p> </p><p>She talks a lot about Moblit with Levi, who just listens as he watches the sparkles in her eyes. Moblit seems to be a very good man, but Levi gives his sharp opinions about him, like usual.</p><p> </p><p>Sometime later, people are running with their dogs and strollers because of the sudden rain that starts pouring down. Levi and Hange are quick to leave the park, as well. They part ways when she goes down the subway station and he runs back to his apartment. He gets there soaking wet.</p><p> </p><p>After a nice and warm shower, he checks his phone for possible new messages from Eren, but there is not a single one.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>I wonder if he got caught up in the rain…</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>It is almost 6 p.m. now and the rain just became even more intense. It’s hailing hard and the lightnings are so bright and loud that in just a few more minutes, the power goes out.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>He can’t possibly be surfing at this weather! Reckless brat…</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Sunday Evening</span> (February 07, 2021)</p><p> </p><p>(18:08) <strong>Oi, brat… Are you alright?</strong></p><p> </p><p>There is no reply. Levi just sits there in the dark, waiting for the notification ring and recalling his desperation from the day of the shark attack; when he wanted to hear from Eren the most.</p><p> </p><p>(18:15) <strong>Eren?</strong></p><p> </p><p>Still nothing.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Why does it always come to this?! Shit…</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>[Levi calls Eren]</p><p> </p><p>He goes to look out the window and it is complete chaos. He gets more nervous at each ring.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey!”, Eren picks up with the most cheerful tone Levi has ever heard, like if the sun was shining high and the world wasn’t ending with that wicked thunderstorm. “You’re actually calling me right now, that’s…”, he laughs a little, “that’s cool”.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello, Eren…”, Levi cringes at himself. He doesn’t know what to say now.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Why am I even calling?! It’s not like I’m his-… Anything!</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“So…”, Eren asks awkwardly, “are you calling to forgive me, or…?”. There's heavy rain in the background, but the call is clear enough.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>I can’t believe he’s thinking about that in a moment like this! We are literally in a blackout right now; this fucking guy…</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Can’t you see this hellish rain, brat?! I’m calling to know if you are stupid enough to be surfing right now”.</p><p> </p><p>Instead of getting answers to his questions, all that Levi can hear is a heartful laugh in the other end.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s so funny?!”, he enquires the surfer.</p><p> </p><p>Eren catches his breath again. “It’s funny to actually hear you calling me a ‘brat’ instead of just reading it”.</p><p> </p><p>There is silence in both ends for a moment, until Eren talks again, “your voice is… You sound really nice. I like it. It’s really… Calming. Even though you are cursing me out”, he chuckles for a second, “I imagined it would be different than that; more, hum… Angry”.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>What the fuck is he on about?</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“You’re being weird again”, Levi finally says. He can hear some side talk in the background now, but he can’t really tell where Eren is.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry…”. Eren sounds extremely soft, like he’s trying to appreciate every moment of this phone call.</p><p> </p><p>“So, Eren… Were you surfing just now?”. It is so difficult to talk with the lump that is forming in Levi’s throat and he just wants to hang up, although his need of knowing if the surfer is ok is much greater.</p><p> </p><p>“I was, but before it got this bad, hum…”, Eren seems to be measuring his words. He wants them to keep chatting, so he adds in, “it’s totally awesome to surf in light rain… It’s like, hum… Being kissed by angels”. He clears his throat, “sorry I’m weird”.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s fine”, Levi assures, in pure amazement.</p><p> </p><p>“Surfing in hail really hurts...”, Eren talks again, “those tiny frozen balls hit your face like freaking blades!”. He gets quiet after that and Levi simply smiles in the darkness of his living room.</p><p> </p><p>“I see…”. Levi wants to know more; anything that would make Eren keep talking, “what about surfing in the snow, have you tried that before?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, it feels fantastic and it's so exciting! But it can be really peaceful, as well… I used to lay back on my surfboard and just… Watch the snowflakes falling down”.</p><p> </p><p>Levi can picture it in his head so clearly. He is currently grinning in delight, as his face lightens up with the flashes out his window.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you get cold?”, he asks, being much more at ease with the phone call now.</p><p> </p><p>“Not at all’, Eren’s quick to say, “well, maybe a little, but I got used to it pretty fast. I, hum…”, he gulps and stops to think on what to say.</p><p> </p><p>“What?”, Levi encourages it.</p><p> </p><p>“I used to live in Munich, after my mom died… I went to live there in Germany with my grandad. My sister stayed here with my dad, hum...". A group of people passes through Eren and he continues talking after they are gone, "I finished school there, but then I came back, about four years ago”. He pauses and then jokes around, “the waves are much better here”.</p><p> </p><p>“There's waves in Munich?”, Levi is intrigued.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, yeah”, Levi can tell Eren is smiling a bunch as he talks. “I used to surf there at the Eisbach river”, he pronounces it in perfect German, “it was really fun. The waves are pretty consistent, through all weather conditions…”</p><p> </p><p>“So, you came back here… To surf?”, he is really interested and curious about it.</p><p> </p><p>“To surf, yeah, but… Rose City is my home, you know. And my family is here. I miss my grandad a lot, but we talk every week over the phone. Sometimes I go over there to visit him, and see some of my old friends, but… Yeah, this is where my heart is”.</p><p> </p><p>Levi feels his own heart beating faster. He tries to ignore it and so, he keeps chatting with Eren, “you always wanted to be a… Surf instructor? Is that what you are?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, that’s it”, he confirms, “I did all of my courses here and got all of the qualifications to teach, so… It’s still pretty recent, but I’m doing alright. At least I hope so”, he laughs openly and it’s like music to Levi’s ears.</p><p> </p><p>“YO, REINER!”, Eren suddenly shouts, “wait a sec, Levi, don’t go anywhere!”.</p><p> </p><p>Levi can’t get used to Eren saying his name. He smiles warmly by it.</p><p> </p><p>The surfer seems to be holding his phone in between his shoulder and cheek as he counts a few coins, “are you going inside? Can you get me a coke?”</p><p> </p><p>“I told you to ease on the sugar, Eren”, a man says, most definitely Reiner.</p><p> </p><p>“But it’s the weekend!”, the surfer complains.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Tch. Always a brat…</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not gonna even comment on that. Give it here”, Reiner sounds annoyed, but he takes the coins and walks away, by the sounds of it.</p><p> </p><p>“Does he know you eat Froot Loops every day?”, Levi is quick to mock.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t eat it every day! It’s more like… Every other day”, the surfer shots back in a defensive manner.</p><p> </p><p>Levi can’t help but laugh. And he laughs greatly. It feels so good to talk with Eren Yäger like this.</p><p> </p><p>“I like your laugh”, Eren says it low, but clearly.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>I like yours too; I like everything about you, even your weird ass side now. God damn you, Eren.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Where are you right now?”, Levi panics a bit and changes the subject.</p><p> </p><p>After a quick cough, Eren explains, “I’m in a gas station close to the beach waiting for the rain to ease off a bit. Bert is in the van with A-, hum… With the girl. Reiner just got out to get something at the convenience store”.</p><p> </p><p>“You ride in a white van with three wild strangers every Sunday?”</p><p> </p><p>“God, you’re always so good to point things out in the oddest way!”, the surfer sounds astonished, “and how would you know if it’s a <em>white</em> van, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>Levi holds back a laugh before assuring, “it is white, isn’t it?</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, it is...”, Eren admits in a defeated tone.</p><p> </p><p>There is a sudden noise just a few seconds after; a coke can being thrown at Eren’s way. It sounds like he caught it just fine. Then, Reiner informs “let’s go! We’re going”.</p><p> </p><p>“Ok…”, Eren says a bit further away and then gets back to their talk, “I really appreciate the call, Levi… And your concern over me”.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure”, Levi is out of words again.</p><p> </p><p>The surfer is about to hang up when Levi calls for him.</p><p> </p><p>“Oi, Eren!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?”, Eren sounds so hopeful and eager to hear Levi’s voice once more.</p><p> </p><p>“I forgive you”.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Here's a quick surfing video at the Eisbach river during winter:<br/>- https://youtu.be/68o0Vw7RQs4</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Sacrifice Your Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Eren is italics</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Levi is bold</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Levi’s thoughts are bold + italics</em> </strong>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Monday Early Hours</span> (February 08, 2021)</p><p> </p><p>(00:22) <em>U awake?</em></p><p> </p><p>(00:24) <strong>Yes. You can’t sleep either?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(00:24) <em>Yeah.. I was just thinking…</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Ah, that's not good…</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>(00:25) <em>You said I was nice to you when we met, so we talked, right?</em></p><p> </p><p>(00:25) <strong>Yes…</strong></p><p> </p><p>(00:25) <em>How long ago was it?</em></p><p> </p><p>(00:26) <strong>Eren… Try to sleep, you work early tomorrow.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(00:26) <em>Yes, but wait, let me ask you</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>He won’t ever drop this. What the hell was I thinking…</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>(00:27) <em>Were you that guy I showed my lip scar to on the beach last week?</em></p><p> </p><p>(00:27) <em>He had a kid with him, though… Do you have kids??</em></p><p> </p><p>(00:28<strong>) Are you seriously still trying to guess who I was?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(00:28) <em>Of course I am, Captain!! I can't stop thinking about it! So, were you??</em></p><p> </p><p>(00:29) <strong>I don't have children, so no. And why are you even showing your nasty scar to random ass people on the beach?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(00:29) <em>He just saw me surfing and asked if it was too dangerous.. I think he wanted to put his kid at surfing lessons or smt. I shouldn’t have showed my scar to him lmao If Hannes finds out I’m losing potential students, he would probably fire me</em></p><p> </p><p>(00:30) <em>(Hanne’s my boss, btw)</em></p><p> </p><p>(00:30) <em>But accidents happen… I said that surfing wasn’t dangerous once you learn the basics of it, but he should know that anything can happen to his kid anywhere, right?..</em></p><p> </p><p>(00:31)<strong> I suppose…</strong></p><p> </p><p>(00:31) <em>How about that guy I asked to pet his Dalmatian dog in front of the cinema downtown??</em></p><p> </p><p>(00:31) <strong>I'm surprised that you haven't been kidnapped yet. You talk with a lot of strangers.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(00:31) <em>He had a freaking Dalmatian dog, Levi!! And</em> <em>I just like to be nice to people and maybe make new friends</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>We really are total opposites...</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>(00:32) <strong>I don't have a Dalmatian dog, or any kind of dog.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(00:32) <em>Oh.. Do you have cats?</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>He's such a cat freak...</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>(00:32) <strong>I don't, but I thought of getting one before</strong></p><p> </p><p>(00:33) <em>Why didn't you?</em></p><p> </p><p>(00:33) <strong>They would get fur all over the place and I would have to clean it all up every day. And bathe them all the time… I have enough cleaning work to be done already.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(00:33) <em>You don’t need to bathe a cat all the time haha I give Bean a bath every couple of months or so</em></p><p> </p><p>(00:34) <em>But I do brush him every day, he’s got really long fur</em></p><p> </p><p>(00:35) <strong>Hum… Maybe I’ll get a Sphynx cat someday.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(00:35) <em>Hahaha that’s perfect, Captain!!!</em></p><p> </p><p>(00:38) <em>Were you that guy with an undercut choking on his drink at Jean's mom shop? </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Oh, shit!</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>(00:38) <em>But he didn't look much older than me, so.. Maybe not that one. I'm just trying to think of everyone I talked to lately!!!</em></p><p> </p><p>(00:40) <strong>How old do you think I am?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(00:40) <em>Like... 40ish, 45?</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Did I really give that impression?! Oh, damn… Maybe I should tell him… Hum.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>(00:41) <strong>No, I'm 32.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(00:41) <em>Ooh what??? I thought it was more than that!!</em></p><p> </p><p>(00:41) <em>You said you were older than me and didn't want to specify, so I presumed it was much older…</em></p><p> </p><p>(00:42) <strong>It’s still a 10 years difference.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(00:42) <em>That's not bad, I was thinking it was over 20 lol</em></p><p> </p><p>(00:46) <em>Omg Levi, you’re actually young, now I have to make a new image of you in my head</em></p><p> </p><p>(00:47) <strong>What image did you have?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(00:48) <em>Like... Kind of like Leo DiCaprio in Once upon a time in Hollywood</em></p><p> </p><p>(00:48) <strong>I can assure you that I look nothing like Leonardo DiCaprio.</strong></p><p> </p><p>[Eren is typing]</p><p> </p><p>[Eren stops typing]</p><p> </p><p>(00:50) <strong>What is it, Eren?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(00:50) <em>It’s a full moon tonight… Looks nice, can you see it?</em></p><p> </p><p>Levi was already tucked in his bed, but he gets up and goes over to the window. The moon is very bright up in the sky.</p><p> </p><p>(00:52) <strong>Yes… It’s really beautiful.</strong></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Almost as beautiful as you.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>(00:52) <em>It’s like we’re on a date haha…. Looking up at the same moon</em></p><p> </p><p>(00:53) <strong>The moon is the same for everyone, Eren.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(00:53) <em>Don’t kill the mood with your literal facts, Captain!</em></p><p> </p><p>(00:54) <strong>Alright, I’m sorry… Please, continue.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(00:57) <em>What are you so afraid of, Levi?..</em></p><p> </p><p>(00:57) <strong>I'm not afraid, I just live realistically.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(00:58) <em>Yes, I know.. With all of your facts and all. But would you like it to be different, I mean, like.. Let things go for a bit? Let things just… Idk, happen, without certainty?</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Yes.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>(00:58) <strong>No.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(00:58) <em>Don’t you get tired of having no surprises in life? And always having to control everything..</em></p><p> </p><p>(00:59) <strong>It’s safer to live this way. No room for disappointments.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(00:59) <em>What about fate? You don’t believe that?</em></p><p> </p><p>(00:59) <strong>Obviously, I don’t.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(00:59) <em>Don’t you think it was fate that we met?</em></p><p> </p><p>(01:00) <strong>Do you think fate put my phone number in Jean’s head?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(01:00) <em>Yes, I do, actually.</em></p><p> </p><p>(01:02) <strong>You really are so optimistic, Eren… Always seeing the bright side of things. </strong></p><p>
  
</p><p>(01:02) <strong>But</strong> <strong>I like that about you.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(01:03) <em>What else do you like about me?</em></p><p> </p><p>(01:05) <strong>As surprising as this might sound, I like that you are so fearless and brave. This is what makes you who you are and it’s what makes you live such an interesting life, which I believe you are happy about, right?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(01:05) <em>I’m not always happy.. But when I’m in the ocean is where I’m most happy,</em> <em>if truth be told</em></p><p> </p><p>(01:06) <em>I just can’t wait to surf the Titan wave! I’m really hyped about that, even though everyone else around me isn’t and keeps trying to drag me down.</em></p><p> </p><p>(01:06) <em>Except you.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Maybe I should join them… But I don’t want to crush your dreams, damn brat…</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>(01:08) <strong>Are you scared of dying, though? Tell me the truth.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(01:08) <em>Are we playing truth or dare right now? I thought it was a special Sunday’s thing only, Captain</em></p><p> </p><p>(01:08) <strong>Don’t joke your way out of the question, Eren… You should think about these things.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(01:11) <strong>You can give me a dare after if you answer honestly… Sounds fair to you?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(01:13) <em>Ok…</em></p><p> </p><p>(01:17) <em>I am scared to die, alright? I’m scared shitless! Sometimes when I’m surfing my usual waves, I just look behind me and try to imagine how many of that same wave would make the Titan and my heart just stops!!! When I’m trying to break my record holding my breath underwater… Sometimes I have no fucking progress!! Some days I’m so behind my own record and I don’t know what to do other than just keep diving my head underwater and keep trying over and over again.. And I don’t tell anyone about these things, cause they all want me to give up already! If I say I’m scared, it would only give them more fuel to stop me. So, for everyone else: no, I’m not scared! I’ll face the Titan without dropping a sweat, like it’s just a normal day for me. But in reality, for you, Levi, I’ll say it… YES, I am really scared of dying in that wave.</em></p><p> </p><p>Levi’s heart feels heavy reading the surfer’s honest words.</p><p> </p><p>(01:19) <strong>So why do it, Eren?!</strong></p><p> </p><p>(01:21) <em>Cause it’s so exhilarating and gratifying for me, Levi!!! I can’t get enough of surfing, I just want more and more of it, and the bigger the waves, the higher is my joy… And it’s what makes me feel alive!! It’s what gives me purpose in this life, I can’t imagine myself doing anything else.</em></p><p> </p><p>(01:22) <strong>Is this all that you want for yourself, then? To live in the ocean like this, give your heart to the waves, always chasing the next big wave you hear of, even with all the fucking risks around it??</strong></p><p> </p><p>(01:25) <em>I just want to live freely, and to love.. I want to feel all that I can rushing through my veins! I'm tired of being trapped, in my house, in my head, in my feelings... I just feel like bursting at any moment, I want to scream really loud and don't give a fuck about it. I want my life to have meaning.. Even if I die young, I want to have made a difference in this world.. And I don't need any greatness! If I</em> <em>made a difference in a single person's life, that's enough for me, being family or friends, or anything. I'll die happy, getting swallowed by the waves.</em></p><p> </p><p>(01:27) <strong>What are you saying, Eren? Do you WANT to get swallowed by the Titan once you’re there???</strong></p><p> </p><p>(01:28) <em>I'm just saying that if it does indeed happen, I want you to know that nothing was meaningless. Only that my time on this Earth has come to an end.</em></p><p> </p><p>[Levi calls Eren]</p><p> </p><p>“Why do you sound so depressed, Eren? What's going on?”, Levi's words are fast and agitated the second Eren picks up.</p><p> </p><p>There’s no reply. Levi can only hear the surfer’s uneven breaths.</p><p> </p><p>He adds in, thinking back fearfully of Eren’s written words, “can you just shut the hell up?! You're not gonna die out there!”</p><p> </p><p>Eren is serious and slow in his speech, “I will do this… With or without anyone’s support”, he pauses, but soon continues, “so, are you going to support me or be like them?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>What does it mean… If I don’t support? I’ll lose him right now?! </em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll support you, stupid brat! Alright?”, he sighs greatly, “but can you please leave this thing as further away as possible? Can you train as much as you can before going? C’mon. You sound like you’re going without being actually ready for it!”</p><p> </p><p>“I still have time, according to the Weather radio. You don’t need to think about that. I’ll train hard! I’m training every day, on my own… And on Sundays, with Reiner, and sometimes with Bert and Annie, too. Shit!”, he stops abruptly to curse at himself, “I said her name! Ah, fuck…”.</p><p> </p><p>“Eren, I couldn’t care less about them! I just care about you!”, Levi is fast to say.</p><p> </p><p>There’s only silence now.</p><p> </p><p>“You do care about me, huh?”, Eren enquires after a moment.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I do, idiot! So, can you please just… Don’t rush things? Be patient about it, even if you hear that something’s going on with that Weather radio or whatever. Can you please… Wait?”, Levi sounds truly frustrated and pleading.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t control the ocean, Levi…”, the surfer explains, “the Titan doesn’t have a set date. When it’s here, well… It’s here”. He cuts Levi out, who is already taking a deep breath to burst out his thoughts, “but Reiner says it will take some time, still! They know the wave’s predictions and statistics and all of that crap, so…”, he gulps before finishing, “I can assure you, Captain, I will be ready when it’s time”.</p><p> </p><p>Levi is thinking really hard on what else he could say without ruining what they have over this.</p><p> </p><p>“I have no control over the ocean”, Eren’s talking once more, “but I do have control of my own attitudes and actions… It’s kind of like life in a way, huh?”. He huffs, “we can only do so much in some situations. We can’t control what will move us forward, what’s gonna inspire us, who are we gonna love…”, his voice starts going shaky and lower, “when or how are we gonna die…”.</p><p> </p><p>“Eren…”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>"I don't want you to die, so please, be safe!". Levi is being practical again, “don’t put all of your trust in your radical friends”.</p><p> </p><p>“I won’t… I know my limits, but I also know my potential. I can handle this. I will come out alive”.</p><p> </p><p>Levi looks up at the moon again and sighs, “alright, brat… It’s really late. We should get some sleep”.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, what about my dare?!”, the surfer raises his voice a bit.</p><p> </p><p>With a roll of eyes, Levi asks, “what’s the dare, damn brat?”</p><p> </p><p>“Send me a picture… Of anything! It doesn’t have to be your face if you don’t want to…”, Eren is soft in his tone.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine”, Levi says acidly and then hangs up right after.</p><p> </p><p>[Levi sends an image file: it is a selfie, but only his chest is in shot. He is wearing a light blue V-neck sleepwear. The main aspect of the picture is Levi’s hand over his chest giving Eren the middle finger]</p><p> </p><p>(1:35) <strong>Good night, Eren Yäger.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(1:35) <em>Hahahah, nice... I loved it!! Thanks for that</em></p><p> </p><p>(1:36) <em>‘Night, Captain Levi.. Xxx</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Burden</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Eren is italics</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Levi is bold</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">Hange is bold + italics + underline</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Levi’s thoughts are bold + italics</em> </strong>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p><span class="u">Monday Afternoon</span> (February 08, 2021)</p><p> </p><p>After a quick lunch with Hange, Levi feels reinvigorated. It’s always so nice to talk with her about anything, but especially of Eren. He never thought he would enjoy discussing crushes and relationships with her like he does now. It is strange, but a good kind of strange.</p><p> </p><p>Although it was a good talk, he can’t help but feeling a little bit of jealousy towards Moblit at the moment. Hange’s new boyfriend called three times during their lunch and Levi feels like he doesn’t get to hang out with his best friend as much as he used to ever since she met the guy. Also, they are going to take advantage of the long weekend that is coming up to travel together yet again and Levi refuses to tag along. The last thing he wants is to be a third wheel in their trip.</p><p> </p><p>(13:37) <strong><em><span class="u">I'm going to the beach with Moblit, Petra, Mike and Oluo in a bit. Wanna come with us??!!</span></em></strong></p><p> </p><p>Levi rolls his eyes as soon as he reads Moblit’s name.</p><p> </p><p>(13:58) <strong>No. Don’t you guys have work to do?</strong></p><p>
  
</p><p>(14:13) <strong><em><span class="u">Pest control at the university today!! And Mike’s got his shop covered</span></em></strong></p><p> </p><p>(14:14) <strong><em><span class="u">You just said today you miss hanging out!! C’mon, Levi… When was the last time we all went out together?!!</span></em></strong></p><p> </p><p>(14:17) <strong>What if I see Eren there?! He’s going to think I’m stalking him</strong></p><p> </p><p>(14:17) <strong><em><span class="u">He won’t know it’s you, unless he memorized your middle finger HAHAHAHAHAHAHA</span></em></strong></p><p> </p><p>(14:17<strong>) I would know! And I don’t feel comfortable with it… Keep seeing him in places and shit, and not saying anything to him… It’s too weird.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(14:25)<strong> <em><span class="u">So, you go talk to him if you see him!!!</span></em></strong></p><p> </p><p>(14:27)<strong> I’m not actively trying to find him in Rose, alright? You guys can go. I would just be there nearly passing out, and not just because of Eren... You know how much I hate the heat.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(14:28)<strong> <em><span class="u">Noooo Levi, you can’t just do things indoors on your own all the time!!</span></em></strong></p><p> </p><p>(14:28)<strong> Watch me.</strong></p><p> </p><p>Levi puts his phone down and goes to unpack the new arrivals on the shelves. Then, he looks out the window and feels the breeze for a moment. It is not even that hot today; it would be nice to go to the beach and hang out with his friends a little.</p><p> </p><p>He thinks about the possibility of seeing Eren again and how thrilling it would be. He even considers writing back to Hange and take the afternoon off, but the doorbell rings and a new customer comes in, taking away the slightest thought of it from his mind.</p><p> </p><p>It is almost time for closing and Levi is just calmly reading a book behind the counter when a new text message comes through.</p><p> </p><p>(16:52) <em>How’s the Tea shop going?</em></p><p> </p><p>(16:53) <strong>No costumers at the moment… How is the surfing lessons?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(16:53) <em>All good with me… But a kid got stung by a jellyfish on Sasha’s watch (she works with me as a surf instructor too) and I’m currently watching her getting yelled at by the boss</em></p><p> </p><p>(16:54) <strong>That’s terrible!</strong></p><p> </p><p>(16:54) <em>Yeah… The kid is at the hospital rn, but she will be fine</em></p><p> </p><p>(16:56) <em>Oh shit, I’m trying so hard not to laugh here</em> 😂</p><p> </p><p>(16:56) <strong>What’s happening?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(16:57) <em>Sasha just opened a bag of chips and started eating them right in front of Hannes like nothing’s happening hahahahaaa omg, help me</em></p><p> </p><p>(16:57) <em>Now he’s yelling even louder</em></p><p> </p><p>(16:57) <em>Crap, I’m gonna piss my pants</em></p><p> </p><p>(16:58) <em>I gotta take a leak and get some water</em></p><p> </p><p>(16:58) <strong>Eren, calm down. Just breathe. It’s not even that funny.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(17:04) <em>That’s cause you’re not seeing this in person!!! I can’t even drink my water properly, shit</em></p><p> </p><p>(17:04) <em>OHHJ,,</em></p><p> </p><p>[Eren sends a video file: it starts with a shot of his face with the front camera. His hair is wet and it seems like he is sprawled back on a couch. He is holding a half full plastic cup with his teeth, looking up at most likely the people in front of him, trying hard not to laugh. Then, he faces the camera and takes the cup out of his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>After a lick of lips, he whispers close, giggling, “look at this shit”, and moves a bit on the couch.</p><p> </p><p>The video changes to the rear camera now and there’s two people standing in a really nice lobby, in front of a wall with the written words “Sawney Surf School”. Eren has his feet on a coffee table. He is wearing black shorts and running shoes. This time, it’s easier to see his anklet; it seems like it’s made out of tiny seashells.</p><p> </p><p>The man, Hannes, is shouting about responsibility at Sasha, the same girl in a ponytail from the previous video. She is still eating her chips, but suddenly, Hannes takes the bag out of her hands and Eren is snorting, trying to stifle a chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>They start to walk away now and Eren changes back to the front camera and laments, “you missed it. She offered him some chips!”, and he laughs freely now that he is alone. He looks very red.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, fuck”, Eren tries to say in between laughs and big breaths as he swipes the tears that’s coming out of his eyes].</p><p> </p><p>The video ends and Levi realizes that his face feels weird. He was smiling wide the whole time.</p><p> </p><p>(17:07) <strong>Alright, that was pretty funny, actually.</strong></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>And you look extremely cute. Damn, Eren Yäger…</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>(17:07) <em>I told you!!</em></p><p> </p><p>(17:08) <em>She is lucky, though. Dot, the previous boss.. He would’ve fire her, not just yelled at her</em></p><p> </p><p>(17:15) <strong>That would be too much. It’s not like she put the jellyfish on the kid. It was an accident, right?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(17:18) <em>That’s what she was trying to tell him.. There’s usually no jellyfish where we teach</em></p><p> </p><p>(17:18) <strong>Well, you can never be too careful around the dangers of the ocean…</strong></p><p> </p><p>(17:25) <strong>Right, Eren?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(17:29) <em>Right, Captain....</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Monday Evening</span> (February 08, 2021)</p><p> </p><p>(20:12) <strong>So, what did Jean said the other day? When you said you weren’t standing in between him and your sister anymore…</strong></p><p> </p><p>(20:28) <em>Well.. I had to tell him it wasn’t my idea, but I’m going through with it, ok</em></p><p> </p><p>(20:33) <strong>Eren, you weren’t supposed to tell him that</strong></p><p> </p><p>(20:33) <em>I had to! He thought I was actually gonna HELP him to date her HAHA that made me laugh right at his horse-face</em></p><p> </p><p>(20:35) <em>He likes you, btw. He asked me to thank you for it…..</em></p><p> </p><p>(20:36) <strong>Tell him I wish him all the best. And that I can’t wait for the wedding</strong></p><p> </p><p>(20:36) 😵 <em>wtf, Levi???</em></p><p> </p><p>(20:37) <strong>I’m just kidding!</strong></p><p> </p><p>(20:37) <em>Your jokes are too much for me</em> 😭</p><p> </p><p>(21:00) <em>What are you doing right now?</em></p><p> </p><p>(21:07) <strong>Nothing much, just reading and drinking some tea.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(21:07) <em>You really love tea, huh? So, it’s cool working at a Tea shop?</em></p><p> </p><p>(21:08) <strong>Yes… It’s my pride and joy.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(21:08) <em>Is it your own shop?</em></p><p> </p><p>(21:08) <strong>Yes, I worked really hard for it. I used to work in other kinds of shops before, but I much rather be my own boss. I don’t do well being told what to do.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(21:09) <em>I can relate..</em></p><p> </p><p>(21:09) <em>Look at that! We have something in common hahaha</em></p><p> </p><p>(21:09) <strong>It seems so, brat.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(21:14) <em>Do you like going to the beach..?</em></p><p> </p><p>(21:15) <strong>Not really, no.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(21:15) <em>You live in a beach city and don’t like the beach?</em></p><p> </p><p>(21:16) <strong>I just settled here… It wasn’t actually planned. I only left home to nowhere in particular. But Rose is a good city. I like l</strong><strong>iving here.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(21:16) <em>When did you move to Rose?</em></p><p> </p><p>(21:17) <strong>12, almost 13 years ago now…</strong></p><p> </p><p>(21:20) <em>Wow, you got here right as I left for Germany…</em></p><p> </p><p>(21:20) <em>But I wonder if we met before, like, in other occasions, in these past 4 years since I came back</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Not this again…</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>(21:21) <em>Do you think you ever saw me before the day we “met”?</em></p><p> </p><p>(21:21) <strong>I don’t know Eren, it’s not like I go around town staring at everyone’s faces.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(21:21) <em>Maybe I just have a face that’s easy to forget..</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>If that's the reasoning, I definitely never seen you before.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>(21:22) <strong>Are you fishing for compliments again?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(21:22) <em>I never done that in my life, Captain!!!</em></p><p> </p><p>(21:23) <em>Maybe I saw you somewhere too, have you thought about that??</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Of course I did! I even tripped over a garbage bag thinking about this shit…</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>(21:23) <strong>Not until now, I haven’t.</strong></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Maybe I’m the one with a face that’s easy to forget...</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>(21:28) <em>You should go to the beach one of these days..</em></p><p> </p><p>(21:29) <strong>What exactly are you saying, brat?</strong></p><p> </p><p>[Eren is typing]</p><p> </p><p>[Eren stops typing]</p><p> </p><p>[Eren is typing]</p><p> </p><p>(21:30) <em>You know, Rose is mostly famous cause of the beaches.. It's the main attractive of this city! You should go sometime to appreciate nature's greatest creation</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>You mean you or the ocean?</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Levi huffs at himself. He is so deep in his thoughts that his fingers simply slide through the keyboard.</p><p> </p><p>(21:31) <strong>You mean you or the ocean?</strong></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>I actually sent that. Fuck.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>(21:31) <em>Hahahahaha you think I'm nature's greatest creation? ;)</em></p><p> </p><p>(21:31) <strong>YOU seem to think so! That’s what I meant, idiot.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(21:32) <em>I'm not that cocky, Levi</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>What about that pin that says "cool since birth”?. Dammit, I can’t mock him for it.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>(21:32) <strong>You are great, Eren. But not sure about the "greatest" human ever...</strong></p><p> </p><p>(21:33) <em>I don't need to be the greatest if I'm loved by the ones I love. That's all that matters in the end..</em></p><p> </p><p>(21:33) <strong>Love? Really? What about the waves?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(21:33) <em>I can give my heart to people too, Levi, not just the waves..</em></p><p> </p><p>(21:33) <strong>You only have one heart, though.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(21:34) <em>I can learn how to share..</em></p><p> </p><p>(21:34) <em>Besides, love can only grow even more inside of my heart</em></p><p> </p><p>(21:34) <strong>You sound like such a hippie.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(21:34) <em>If wanting to spread love is hippie talk, so fuck it, I'm a hippie ;)</em></p><p> </p><p>(21:39) <em>Don't you love anyone, Levi?</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Do I? What exactly do I feel?</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>(21:39) <strong>What do you mean?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(21:39) <em>I mean... Any type of love, parents, friends, relationships…</em></p><p> </p><p>(21:40) <strong>I'm sorry, Eren, but I really don’t want to talk about my parents or anything like that right now</strong></p><p> </p><p>(21:40) <em>Something happened? That's why you moved away years ago? </em></p><p> </p><p>Levi feels nervous. He’s really not in the mood to talk of his tragic childhood and make Eren feel sorry for him.</p><p> </p><p>(21:44) <strong>Do you seriously want to discuss the past? Why did you go to Germany and left your dad and sister here?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(21:44) <em>Ok, never mind...</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Why did he, actually? He was just a kid... Why did he go to live so far away with his grandfather?</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>(21:47) <strong>If you want to talk about it, we can talk about it…</strong></p><p> </p><p>Although Levi doesn’t feel like sharing his past, he can’t help but feeling curious about Eren’s.</p><p> </p><p>(22:02) <em>No, I don't want to relive the past. Sorry I brought it up for you, I get it</em></p><p> </p><p>(22:02) <strong>That's alright, Eren...</strong></p><p> </p><p>(22:05) <em>I'm gonna go watch a movie with Mikasa rn, ok? See ya, Captain</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>What the hell happened?! Did I really upset him with that?</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><span class="u">Tuesday Morning</span> (February 09, 2021)</p><p> </p><p>Levi isn’t sure if he should text Eren or not. He feels a bit weird about it all. He doesn’t know what’s the deal with Eren’s dad and sister or even how his mom died, but the surfer must’ve been around 9 or 10 years old when it happened. Levi was 20 years old then and just arriving in Rose City, without a penny in his pocket.</p><p> </p><p>Meeting Hange Zöe casually at Jean’s mom Cafe all of those years ago was definitely the best thing that could had happened for him. She introduced him to Mike and so Levi got a job at his Perfume shop, but things didn’t work out too great there. Mike’s sniffing habits got to Levi’s nerves pretty fast and they used to fight constantly about it. He was fired, of course, but they still hang out from time to time. Mike is a good friend of Hange, after all.</p><p> </p><p>So, after going from job to job, Levi got enough money and knowledge to open his own Tea Shop. And this is where he's been working for the last few years now.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, he gets his phone to text something to Eren.</p><p> </p><p>(7:37) <strong>Good morning...</strong></p><p> </p><p>He gets no reply for the next few minutes. He knows Eren works morning shifts on Tuesdays, therefore, he starts getting very impatient and worried.</p><p> </p><p>(7:45) <strong>Are you still mad at me? I won’t ask about your past, Eren. We don’t need to go there.</strong></p><p> </p><p>Levi goes downstairs to open his shop and then resume to stare at the black mirror of his phone. Until it finally lights up.</p><p> </p><p>(8:17) <em>Hey, Captain!!! Sorry, I overslept! I’m on my way to work rn. Hanne’s gonna kill me, shit</em></p><p> </p><p>(8:18) <em>I’m not mad at you, really! I’m so sorry if it feels like I am. I promise you, I’m not!!</em></p><p> </p><p>(8:18) <em>I couldn’t get mad at you, Levi ;) Xxx</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Damn Eren Yäger… Why are you so fucking complicated?!</em> </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Troop Buddies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Eren is italics</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Levi is bold</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">Hange is bold + italics + underline</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Levi’s thoughts are bold + italics</em> </strong>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p><span class="u">Tuesday Evening</span> (February 09, 2021)</p><p> </p><p>(20:07) <em>Hey.. Are you going to the Festival on Friday?</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Ah, God…</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>(20:47) <strong>I’m not sure… Hange’s going to be out of town with her boyfriend and I usually go with her to these sort of things</strong></p><p> </p><p>[Eren is typing]</p><p> </p><p>[Eren stops typing]</p><p> </p><p>[Eren is typing]</p><p> </p><p>(20:50) <em>Do you have some other friend you could go with?</em></p><p> </p><p>(20:52) <strong>I do, but they don’t enjoy my company as much as Hange does.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(20:52) <em>I know someone who would enjoy your company…</em></p><p> </p><p>(20:53) <strong>Let me guess… You, damn brat?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(20:53) <em>Yeah!! I mean.. Don’t you wanna meet up someday, Levi..?</em></p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>I do. But what would you think of me outside the safety of a screen?</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>(20:59) <strong>I don’t know, Eren… You have to understand this is still kind of strange to me</strong></p><p> </p><p>(20:59) <em>Of course, yes, I understand!! No pressure, Captain... Just a thought</em></p><p> </p><p>(21:11) <strong>You will be there with all your friends... Right?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(21:11) <em>I would ditch them to hang out with you!!</em></p><p> </p><p>(21:11) <strong>Damn, do you always ditch your friends to hang out with strangers you met online? </strong></p><p> </p><p>(21:11) <em>You’re not a stranger anymore, Levi..</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>(21:12) <em>And you’re my only online friend, btw</em></p><p> </p><p>(21:14) <strong>I don’t even like these kinds of festivities.</strong></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>But I like you.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>[Eren is typing]</p><p> </p><p>[Eren stops typing]</p><p> </p><p>[Eren is typing]</p><p> </p><p>(21:15) <em>Let me just say, then.. If you do end up going with some other friend and like, if you see me there somewhere… Can you go say hi to me?</em></p><p> </p><p>(21:18) <em>Please?</em></p><p> </p><p>The thought of coming up to Eren and seeing the surfer’s sweet smile again in person makes Levi bite down a smile of his own that’s trying to surface on his lips.</p><p> </p><p>(21:24) <strong>If I go and really find you there… Yes, Eren. I’ll come say hi to you.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(21:24) <strong>But I’m probably won’t be going, so don’t get your hopes up.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(21:24) <em>Ok, Captain!!</em> 😁 <em>That’s good enough for me</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>What am I doing...</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Later that evening, Levi is still wondering about meeting Eren once again. He can’t deny he enjoys the thought of it very much so.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>“Not every guy you date will be like Erwin…”</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Hange's words lingers heavily through his mind and so, Levi finally gets the courage to open up his friend’s group chat and check for their Festival plans.</p><p> </p><p>GROUP CHAT: <strong>Troop Buddies 💣</strong> (Hange; Levi; Mike; Moblit; Oluo; Petra).</p><p> </p><p>Levi| (23:04) Hello…</p><p> </p><p>Petra| (23:04) A message from Levi in the group? This is crazy, omg 😱</p><p> </p><p>Levi| (23:04) Calm down, I just need to ask something here.</p><p> </p><p>Moblit| (23:05) Hi, Levi! How are you doing?</p><p> </p><p>Levi| (23:05) Shut up, Moblit. It doesn’t concern you or Hange, since you aren’t going to be here on Friday.</p><p> </p><p>Petra| (23:05) Is this about the Festival? 🎶 🍕🥙🥨🍦</p><p> </p><p>Levi| (23:05) Yes. Are you guys planning on going to that?</p><p> </p><p>Petra| (23:05) Of course I’m going! There’s gonna be a bunch of cool bands playing</p><p> </p><p>Oluo| (23:06) The food stalls are kinda weak this year, this is all I’m gonna say</p><p> </p><p>Oluo| (23:06) They spent all the damn money on these weird bands that’s coming</p><p> </p><p>Petra| (23:07) I’m already listening to the ones I don’t know yet! But I love Crooked Colours so much, AAHH 💗💗</p><p> </p><p>There’s a new message on Hange’s chat.</p><p> </p><p>(23:07) <strong><em><span class="u">Can you pls be nice with Moblit??!! Don’t be the jealous friend. And what’s that about, are you meeting Eren at the Festival???</span></em></strong></p><p> </p><p>He ignores it and goes back to the Troop Buddies chat.</p><p> </p><p>Levi| (23:08) So, only Petra’s going? Where the hell is Mike?</p><p> </p><p>Oluo| (23:08) I might go! I didn’t say I won’t go. Just saying is best to eat at home first</p><p> </p><p>Petra| (23:08) I’m definitely going, yes! Count me in, Levi 🌺</p><p> </p><p>Hange| (23:08) Answer me on private, Levi, or I’m gonna ask it here</p><p> </p><p>Levi returns to Hange’s chat.</p><p> </p><p>(23:09) <strong>Shup up, four-eyes!! They don’t need to know about Eren. It’s not like he’s anything of mine. Just a guy I met online…</strong></p><p> </p><p>(23:09) <strong><em><span class="u">A guy you’re crushing hard on!</span></em></strong> 😜 <strong><em><span class="u">Are you meeting him there or what?!!</span></em></strong></p><p> </p><p>(23:10) <strong>I’m not NOT meeting him there. I just thought about going to the Festival and he is also going to the Festival… Who knows! I surely don’t.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(23:10) <strong><em><span class="u">You lost me here, Levi. Why do you make things so difficult for yourself?</span></em></strong></p><p> </p><p>There are more notifications from the Troop Buddies chat and Levi goes back there.</p><p> </p><p>Petra| (23:09) What’s this about? 👀</p><p> </p><p>Mike| (23:10) I’m right here! Levi wants to hang out with me?? I thought you didn’t like me very much</p><p> </p><p>Levi| (23:10) I just don’t like your sniffing thing, Mike, but as a person, you are fine.</p><p> </p><p>Mike| (23:11) I feel like I’m getting a compliment… Is this what is like to get complimented by Levi?</p><p> </p><p>Petra| (23:11) Yes 🤭</p><p> </p><p>Levi| (23:11) It’s just a fact, not a compliment! Why does everyone seems to confuse these two things together?!</p><p> </p><p>Oluo| (23:12) Why didn’t you come with us to the beach yesterday, Levi? Everyone was there having fun, except for you</p><p> </p><p>Mike| (23:12) Levi doesn’t do fun, just facts</p><p> </p><p>Levi| (23:12) I didn’t feel like going to the beach, that’s all.</p><p> </p><p>Oluo| (23:12) But you used to join us sometimes!!</p><p> </p><p>Levi| (23:13) You guys just go there a lot! Any free time you all have, this chat’s like “let’s all go to the damn beach!!!”. I have better things to do.</p><p> </p><p>Hange| (23:13) HAHAHA yeah, Leviii! You never complaint too much about the beach… What’s going on, huh? 😜</p><p> </p><p>Levi| (23:13) I have no idea what you are talking about whatsoever.</p><p> </p><p>Hange| (23:13) The weather was so nice yesterday. You would’ve enjoyed yourself.. And you love just sitting back and reading there, I know it!!!</p><p> </p><p>Levi| (23:13) Petra, can you meet me downtown, then? Outside Sina station… What time are you going?</p><p> </p><p>Levi| (23:14) Hange… Stop.</p><p> </p><p>Mike| (23:14) I’m going too! Can I also meet you two at the station?</p><p> </p><p>Levi| (23:14) Sure.</p><p> </p><p>Oluo| (23:14) If I go, I’ll go later at night. I’ll meet you all there. I’m heading off now, or I won’t wake up tomorrow morning</p><p> </p><p>Petra| (23:15) I want to check the food stalls and everything.. So, I’m going around, let’s say 15 p.m.? Crooked Colours plays at 20 p.m.! Are you seeing them with me, Levi?</p><p> </p><p>Hange| (23:15) Oluo, the east side of the university is getting pest control tomorrow! You know that, right?</p><p> </p><p>Oluo| (23:15) Oof, really?? So, no work tomorrow either? Holy Jesus, how I didn’t know that</p><p> </p><p>Levi| (23:15) Alright, Petra. I’ll stay with you to see this band, whoever they are.</p><p> </p><p>Hange| (23:16) Yeah. 2 days of pest control. They sent an e-mail about it to all the teachers.</p><p> </p><p>Oluo| (23:16) I didn’t even open any e-mails, I thought it was just one day</p><p> </p><p>Oluo| (23:17) You guys wanna go to the beach again tomorrow??</p><p> </p><p>Levi| (23:17) There it is…</p><p> </p><p>Moblit| (23:17) Yes! Definitely.</p><p> </p><p>Petra| (23:17) Great idea 🌞</p><p> </p><p>Hange| (23:18) I’m down! How about it, Levi??!! 😜😜 Come hang out this time around!!!</p><p> </p><p>Levi| (23:18) Of course, my friends. I can do beach tomorrow.</p><p> </p><p>Hange| (23:18) WAIT WHAT, really???!!</p><p> </p><p>Levi goes to Hange’s chat.</p><p> </p><p>(23:18) <strong>Eren’s got Wednesdays free. He’s not working there tomorrow.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(23:18) <strong><span class="u"><em>Ahhhhhhhh… Now I’m sad </em></span></strong>😭</p><p> </p><p>And then, back at the Troop Buddies’ chat.</p><p> </p><p>Mike| (23:19) I can’t go tomorrow again. I have some stuff I gotta handle with my supplier</p><p> </p><p>Levi| (23:20) That’s settled, then. 3 p.m. at Sina station on Friday! I’m going to bed now, I’ll work in the morning, at least… And we can go to the beach after lunch. Good night to you all.</p><p> </p><p>Moblit| (23:20) Good night, Levi! See you soon. Sleep tight.</p><p> </p><p>Levi goes to Hange’s chat.</p><p> </p><p>(23:21) <strong>Moblit’s fucking weird!! Was that a threat to kill me in my sleep?!</strong></p><p> </p><p>(23:21) <strong><em><span class="u">HAHAHA he says that to me too, chill-out!!!</span></em></strong></p><p> </p><p>There are more notifications from the Troop Buddies, but Levi is back at ignoring that chat. He doesn’t usually read all of the messages there, anyway.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Wednesday Morning</span> (February 10, 2021)</p><p> </p><p>As Levi swipes the floor of the Tea Shop, his mind begins to wonder.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Eren’s off work today, but he still surfs every day…</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>He knew about this the moment he said he would join his friends at the beach but, for some reason, he wasn’t really too worried. There’s always so many people there and he most likely won’t even spot Eren wandering around, anyway. And the same goes for the Festival on Friday.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>But if it happens, it happens… If “fate” decides, or whatever the hell that brat believes in… Then, so be it!</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>He attends some customers coming in and once the shop is all calm and quiet, he checks his phone and comes across an unusual notification from <em>Instagram</em>.</p><p> </p><p>(08:26) [@ConnieTheManSpringer has sent you a follow request]</p><p> </p><p>Levi is already annoyed and he goes straight to Eren’s chat.</p><p> </p><p>(9:17) <strong>Do you have anything to do with this? And don’t lie to me.</strong></p><p>
  
</p><p>(9:17) [Levi sends a screenshot of his notification tab]</p><p> </p><p>Eren is going to take a while to reply since he’s most definitely sleeping right now so, as Levi waits, he goes over Connie’s <em>Instagram</em> account.</p><p> </p><p>Connie has a public profile and most of his pictures are on the beach, shirtless. Levi scrolls down a couple of times, until he comes across a video from a few months ago.</p><p> </p><p>The caption says: Outtakes from the “Cleanup project” by the @SawneySurfSchool #trashtag #Slamdunkthejunk #dontbeanidiot #takecareoftheocean</p><p> </p><p>The video starts with Connie on the beach facing the camera and Eren’s familiar voice saying: “go!”. It is very cloudy and windy, but it’s still possible to understand what they are saying, although not greatly.</p><p> </p><p>Connie then starts talking doing a lot of hand movements.</p><p> </p><p>“So! We are out here on the beach on this lovely day to invite you all to come join us in an action against littering!”. He stops and asks, “is that right?”.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, that’s it! Why did you stop?”, Eren says.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know what to say next!”</p><p> </p><p>Soon after, they are both giggling.</p><p> </p><p>Connie starts waving as he requests “Jean, Sasha! Come stand next to me”.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t even work at the school”, Jean reminds him.</p><p> </p><p>“But you are a volunteer of this project, man!”</p><p> </p><p>Jean and Sasha end up coming in shot and they stand next to the short-haired guy, who embraces them.</p><p> </p><p>“So, guys! We are here on the beach on this beautiful day…”, Connie begins again, but stops abruptly, because Eren is laughing behind the camera.</p><p> </p><p>“What?!”, he asks in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a shit day, actually!”, Eren laughs even harder.</p><p> </p><p>Jean is facepalming himself, “we should film this tomorrow. It’s so windy! The audio must be terrible”.</p><p> </p><p>Sasha is quick to support the idea, “yeah, let’s do it tomorrow! I’m hungry, let’s eat already”.</p><p> </p><p>With a scratch in his short hair, Connie suggests, “wait! Let’s just try one more time”.</p><p> </p><p>“It will look super weird with us just standing here without saying anything, Connie”, Jean advises.</p><p> </p><p>Connie is facing him now, annoyingly “you can say what you want, Jean! Just don’t interrupt me”.</p><p> </p><p>“I just said I don’t work at the school! What I'm suppose to say?”</p><p> </p><p>Connie runs a hand over his head and then looks up at Eren behind the camera, “Eren, you go”.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine”, Eren says and handles the camera. He comes in shot as Connie films him alone now.</p><p> </p><p>“What should I say?”, the surfer asks, totally out of ideas.</p><p> </p><p>“Just be natural!”, Connie affirms.</p><p> </p><p>After a quick breath, Eren starts talking, “the Sawney Surf School is organizing a project on the beach to collect all the trash of all the pigs who doesn’t have any respect towards the ocean!”</p><p> </p><p>“Eren, you can’t say that!”, Connie is quick to interrupt. Jean and Sasha are laughing in the background.</p><p> </p><p>Eren rolls his eyes and move his hands, “why not? It’s the truth”.</p><p> </p><p>“You have to be more professional. Take it easy! Go again”.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s up, everyone! We from the Sawney Surf School are organizing a project to clean the beach and we are seeking for volunteers!”, his voice goes higher at the end. He adds in next, “so, join us and inspire others to do the same”.</p><p> </p><p>He stops and then asks, “now what?”</p><p> </p><p>“Say something else!”, Connie is advising again.</p><p> </p><p>“Like what?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know”.</p><p> </p><p>Eren scratches an eyebrow with a grimace and then sighs. He resumes talking, but without much excitement “be part of the solution, not the pollution”.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, the surfer gets smacked in the face by a beach ball.</p><p> </p><p>“Jean, get back here!”, Eren shouts and goes running after his friend to get his revenge.</p><p> </p><p>Both of them falls on the sand and they are now fighting each other like little kids. Connie laughs and Sasha complains about being hungry again. The video ends there.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone that made an appearance are tagged. Even Eren. And Levi goes to his profile next.</p><p> </p><p>@YeagerEren’s profile is locked. The bio simply says: "Home is where the waves are 🌊”.</p><p> </p><p>In his profile picture, Eren faces to the side a bit in a serious expression. He is wearing a dark green hoodie and round vintage sunglasses.</p><p> </p><p>Levi goes back to Connie’s profile and check @JeanKirstein7, but his profile is also locked.</p><p> </p><p>He tries @itsSashaBlouse next. Her profile is public, but most of her pictures are food related. Levi scrolls down and checks the group pictures. Eren is in a few of them. He is smiling in some and being silly in others, like showing his tongue or putting bunny ears with his fingers in the people in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>A new text message from Eren just comes through.</p><p> </p><p>(9:45) <em>Fuck, Connie’s dumb. I’m sorry, just ignore him!!! I had nothing to do with that, you can trust me on this, I promise you. I don’t know what’s up with him</em></p><p> </p><p>(9:49) <em>Do you want me to kick him in the dick??? Cause I’ll do it</em></p><p> </p><p>(10:01) <em>So… That’s really your IG account? That mountain hiker.. Or did he followed every single “Levi” there is??</em></p><p> </p><p>(10:04) <em>I texted him about it, but he’s working rn</em></p><p> </p><p>(10:08) <em>You believe me, right? I swear I had nothing to do with this</em> 😭</p><p> </p><p>(10:25) <strong>It’s alright, Eren. I believe you. I deleted his request.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(10:58) <em>He replied</em></p><p> </p><p>[Eren sends an image file: it is a screenshot of his chat with Connie Springer. There are some previous messages from last night, which goes:</p><p> </p><p>TUESDAY (February 09, 2021)</p><p> </p><p>Connie| (19:00) It’s gonna be liiiiit! 🔥 Especially Crooked Colours</p><p> </p><p>Connie| (19:07) Jean said he’s asking Mikasa to go with him, did you know that?</p><p> </p><p>Eren| (19:07) Yes…. I know it already, she told me 😫 they’re actually gonna go together</p><p> </p><p>Connie| (19:07) OHHH Mikasa Kirstein!!!</p><p> </p><p>Eren| (19:07) Fuck off with that shit</p><p> </p><p>And then, the latest messages:</p><p> </p><p>WEDNESDAY (February 10, 2021)</p><p> </p><p>Eren| (9:46) Did you request to follow Levi on IG, WTF CONNIE??? I told you to drop it</p><p> </p><p>Connie| (10:57) What’s the problem, my man? Maybe I just want to be friends with him too. He seems cool</p><p> </p><p>Eren| (10:57) You’re such an idiot</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Crooked Colours, huh… That band Petra likes.</em></strong>
</p><p> </p><p>(10:26) <em>Connie has no boundaries, I swear to god…</em></p><p> </p><p>(10:27) <strong>Even less than you? That’s concerning.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(10:27) <em>Hahahah… Yeah. Sorry again</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Wednesday Afternoon</span> (February 10, 2021)</p><p> </p><p>Levi is trying to eat a quick meal before heading to the beach and meet his friends, but all that he has in mind right now is Eren’s <em>Instagram</em> profile.</p><p> </p><p>He thinks of sending the surfer a follow request, but even though he doesn’t have many posts himself, he does have his face there.</p><p> </p><p>It is not like Levi is too self-conscious about his appearance, if not for a couple of things only. The main issue he’s thinking of now is Eren finding out he was the moron choking on his drink at Jean’s mom Cafe. And the fact that the surfer still remembers that incident vividly.</p><p> </p><p>Levi goes to his own profile and checks the pictures. He’s got a few from different hikes he went to with Hange, nature related like trees and the sky, a few shots of teas and books and yes, a couple of face pictures. In one of them, Levi is with Hange and their other friends celebrating her birthday in a fancy restaurant. In the other, he is alone; a shot she took of him holding his tea at their usual Cafe Shop, that is, Jean’s mom shop. He looks extremely serious in both of them.</p><p> </p><p>He is about to close <em>Instagram</em>, but he feels like checking Eren’s profile once more. He types @YeagerEren in the search bar (he knows it by heart already) and, for his surprise, the profile is now public.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Jesus fucking Christ! He’s such an egotistical brat!!! He really thinks I was gonna be so damn curious to a point of going after his Instagram account… </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>He is goddamn right. </em> </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Beach Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Eren is italics</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Levi is bold</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">Hange is bold + italics + underline</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Levi’s thoughts are bold + italics</em> </strong>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p><span class="u">At That Same Wednesday Afternoon</span> (February 10, 2021)</p><p> </p><p>Levi simply stares at Eren Yäger’s public <em>Instagram</em> account at first. The surfer has a bunch of posts, but before anything, his eyes linger at the red circle that is now around Eren’s profile picture, indicating he posted recent <em>Stories</em>.</p><p> </p><p>If Levi checks them, Eren could know he visited his profile.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Ah, fuck it!</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>He presses his thumb over Eren’s picture and the <em>Stories</em> starts. There is only 3.</p><p> </p><p>The first is from 23 hours ago. It is a video of Bean sitting on a bench next to a screened balcony, being bathed by the sunlight. Eren lives in an apartment building right in front of the beach, from the looks of it. Bean is just chilling with his eyes closed. There’s just wind and fainted traffic noises coming from down below. Then, the surfer starts zooming in at the cat, calling for him in a lower toned: “beez-beez-beez”. Bean open his eyes and faces Eren, but it’s soon closing them again.</p><p> </p><p>Next up, 20 hours ago, just a simple Boomerang of the waves and then, 19 hours ago, a picture of his hand holding a cup of green tea over a wooden table outdoors somewhere. It is not just a picture, though. The surfer added music to it (Indigo by Milky Chance), which goes: “Where are you? Where are you? Come to me. Where are you? Where are you? Where are you? Come to me”.</p><p> </p><p>Levi’s heart starts beating in full speed. He tries to think things through.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>This has nothing to do with me… Tea is a very popular drink.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>He goes over the artists’ profile, trying to discover anything that will ease his mind.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>This is a German band. He just likes them a lot, probably. Nothing to do with me!</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Levi is about to check Eren’s feed posts when a message from Hange comes through.</p><p> </p><p>(12:14) <strong><em><span class="u">Heading out now! We’re all meeting up at Niccolo's kiosk, OK!</span></em></strong></p><p> </p><p>At that, Levi put his phone in his pocket. He goes to get some necessary beach items like a towel, sunglasses, sunscreen and a good book, of course, and then, he goes straight to the subway station.</p><p> </p><p>There’s a cool breeze in the air as he walks the streets, getting closer to the beach. Niccolo’s kiosk is a few more blocks up ahead, but he doesn’t mind the stroll.</p><p> </p><p>He abruptly stops walking and gulps at the sight of Sawney Surf School just there, in the middle of the block he’s in. It is a really fancy three-story building painted in navy blue with the school’s name in front, written in white inside of a sketched wave design. There are some people with surfboards coming out of the front door all dressed in full surfing gear and Levi just feels deeply grateful that Eren is not working today. He was just not ready to see him unexpectedly like this, although he knows there’s still a small chance he runs into the surfer at the beach.</p><p> </p><p>Levi starts walking again and, as he passes through the school’s building, he takes a quick peek inside. He sees the very same couch Eren was sprawled on in his video and the coffee table he was resting his feet on. Further back, Hannes is talking with a couple of people. Levi can even recognize Eren’s boss now.</p><p> </p><p>He feels anxious at first, but then also, so… Excited about meeting up with Eren someday.</p><p> </p><p>The subtle smile on Levi’s face is noticed by Hange and Moblit as soon as he gets to Niccolo’s kiosk.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow, Levi! Met someone interesting on your way here?”, Hange already begins teasing, looking around, in case the surfer is close by.</p><p> </p><p>Levi’s expression drops to his usual displeased look, “can you just shup up, Hange?”. He sits next to her with a heavy sigh.</p><p> </p><p>“Gosh, ‘shut up’ is literally your official greeting at this point. Don’t be so rude!”, she mocks.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi, Levi. Good to see you”, Moblit greets him with the widest smile.</p><p> </p><p>Hange pokes Levi on the side and so he eventually says something back to her boyfriend, although really plainly. “Hello, Moblit…”</p><p> </p><p>Soon after, he enquires, “where’s Petra and Oluo?”</p><p> </p><p>“They will get here in a bit. You should start reading the messages on Troop Buddies more”, Hange suggests.</p><p> </p><p>“Tch…”, is the only thing he expresses at that.</p><p> </p><p>It feels terrible to be a third wheel at the moment. Hange is talking with Moblit and Levi just feels like going back home already.</p><p> </p><p>A little while later, Moblit excuses himself and goes to the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>“You should join the conversation, Levi”, Hange says.</p><p> </p><p>“C’mon. I have nothing to say to damn Moblit”, he crosses his arms.</p><p> </p><p>“He just wanna be friends with you! Give him a chance, will you?”</p><p> </p><p>Levi sighs and soon expresses, “he’s… Weird”.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>You</em> are weird! And you like talking to weird people too, if I recall correctly”.</p><p> </p><p>Levi is quick to defend the surfer, “Eren’s nothing like Moblit!”</p><p> </p><p>“Each to their own weirdness, then! But please, just talk to him when he talks to you, can you at least do that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine, Hange! God…”, he rolls his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Petra and Oluo arrives just a couple of minutes after that and once Moblit’s back, they all get down to the beach together.</p><p> </p><p>They choose a nice spot on the sand and put together a sunshade, unfold a couple of beach chairs and Oluo takes his portable beer cooler right to the middle. Even though Levi is not too much of a drinker, he feels like grabbing a beer today.</p><p> </p><p>They all talk about the most mundane subjects for a bit; about the weather, Rose City and the Festival on Friday. Petra puts some Crooked Colours to play on the speaker, so that Levi can start getting to know them. He doesn’t usually like this type of music, but he just keeps that to himself this time. Petra looks really proud of herself and very happy that Levi will watch the concert with her.</p><p> </p><p>Then, they discuss about work. Levi lets them know that the Tea Shop is doing alright, as much as it can be, being quite far from the city center. The pest control and the university Hange, Petra and Oluo works at comes up too and they also remember some fun times of when the three of them first became friends. They lament Mike couldn’t join today and they talk a bit of his shop and the overly strong perfumes he sells there. Meanwhile, Moblit is restlessly drinking more beers than anyone else and Levi guesses it is because he is currently unemployed.</p><p> </p><p>Each of them goes to do their own thing after that. Hange and Moblit goes out for a swim, Oluo stays back and chats with Petra some more and Levi just sits on a chair, relax and reads his book in the pleasant shade.</p><p> </p><p>His eyes soon begin to go heavy, but he is startled by Eren’s soft voice, “hey, Captain. Wanna choke on something else today?”. The surfer is standing right in front of him, blocking the sun and caressing his crotch with the cheekiest smile.</p><p> </p><p>Levi jumps on his chair and blinks a bunch of times in distress.</p><p> </p><p>Oluo and Petra swiftly looks at him and she asks in concern, “what’s wrong, Levi?”</p><p> </p><p>He stares at her for a second and then faces forward, searching for Eren, but there’s no one there.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Oh, Thank God.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing! Just some bug…”, he lies and sits back again, still a little on edge.</p><p> </p><p>Both of his friends go to join Hange and her boyfriend for a nice swim and Levi stays back watching their stuff, trying to focus on his book again.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Eren, Eren, Eren…</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>It’s all he has in his mind now, though.</p><p> </p><p>He takes his phone out of his pocket and goes to check Eren’s <em>Instagram</em> account. He hopes that it is not back at being locked. And it’s really not, for his delight.</p><p> </p><p>The surfer has a red circle around his profile picture again, indicating more <em>Stories</em>. He wonders if Eren noticed that he saw the previous ones or not.</p><p> </p><p>The single new <em>Story</em> available seems to answer his doubt.</p><p> </p><p>43 minutes ago. It is a selfie of Eren lying on his bed taken from above. He is puckering his lips and giving a salute with his right hand. There’s a small text over his shirt that says: “Willkommen” (welcome).</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Bold damn brat…</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>(15:27) <strong>Are you trying to be subtle with the German? Because you’re not.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(15:30) <em>Hahahahhah Oh, Levi… Can I follow you?</em></p><p> </p><p>(15:30) <strong>No!</strong></p><p> </p><p>(15:30) <em>Why can you see me, but I can’t see you?</em></p><p> </p><p>(15:31) <strong>You’re the one who sends me a bunch of unrequested videos and pictures</strong></p><p> </p><p>(15:31) <em>You want me to stop doing that?..</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>NO!!!</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>(15:31) <strong>That’s not what I said, brat…</strong></p><p> </p><p>(15:32) <em>Ok… ;)</em></p><p> </p><p>(15:38) <em>How’s the shop?</em></p><p> </p><p>(15:38) <strong>I’m not working right now.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(15:39) <em>Oh you too? What are u up to?</em></p><p> </p><p>(15:39) <strong>Out with some friends.</strong></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Please, don’t ask where.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>(15:40) <em>That’s nice..</em></p><p> </p><p>(15:44) <strong>How about you, what are you doing?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(15:45) <em>I might go to the beach in a bit</em></p><p> </p><p>Levi’s heart starts to race.</p><p> </p><p>(15:45) <strong>Don’t you get tired of going to the beach every single day?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(15:46) <em>Never, Captain ;)</em></p><p> </p><p>Moblit is back to disturb Levi’s peace. “The water is so good, Levi. Aren’t you coming in?”, he says as he takes a towel to dry himself. He sits next to Levi with a gentle smile.</p><p> </p><p>“I will, in a minute”. Levi never really been alone with Moblit before, therefore, he feels a little uncomfortable.</p><p> </p><p>“So, Hange tells me you’re fancying someone…”, Moblit is talking again, trying to take a peek at Levi’s phone.</p><p> </p><p>He puts his phone away and demands in an irritated tone, “what exactly did she tell you?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing much… She just said that you seem happier lately”.</p><p> </p><p>“Do I?”, he relaxes for a bit. He never thought his emotional states were so transparent to Hange. “I am feeling happier, yes”, he decides to say.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s good. That’s good…”, Moblit seems nervous as he talks looking straight ahead, watching the waves, “I’m happy for you”.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Is he really… Scared of me?</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you… Moblit, I’m…”, Levi rolls his eyes, trying to force his words out, “I’m happy for you and Hange”.</p><p> </p><p>In an instant, Moblit looks back at him with a grin, “Really?”.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t push it”, he shots back with a distasteful expression and Moblit just nods and faces the beach again, but still with a closed smile on his face.</p><p> </p><p>At last, after some ponder, Levi lowers his shades, takes off his shirt and goes for a swim himself. He finds his friends in the water and they all joke around and have their fun together, jumping waves and such. Levi feels a lot of joy deep inside his heart. He knows how lucky he is to have all of these great people in his life. He also knows that he doesn’t show them all the appreciation they deserve. He doesn’t know how to, really. It’s not like he was much loved as a child and therefore, learned how to show his true feelings towards others… This is how he is in the end, and he is grateful that his friends don’t seem to mind that. Not just Hange, actually.</p><p> </p><p>He then floats on shallow water on his own for a while and it feels extremely nice. He lets the ocean wash all of his worries and thoughts away, although the surfer’s deep green eyes soon come barging through his mind. This is Eren’s place he is at. Eren’s hometown. Eren’s beach. Eren’s waves. Eren’s ocean. And Levi only wishes <em>he</em> was Eren’s too.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Wednesday Evening</span> (February 10, 2021)</p><p> </p><p>Back at his apartment, Levi thinks of how nice it would’ve been to actually have seen Eren on the beach that day, but it was near impossible; that place is very vast and also crowded, even on weekdays.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>It wasn’t meant to be, brat… Maybe “fate” will act on Friday at the Festival…</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Before getting to bed, Levi opens <em>Instagram</em> to finally check @YeagerEren’s feed posts.</p><p> </p><p>There is no new <em>Stories</em> this time, but the last thing on the feed was posted just 6 hours ago. It is a picture of a big white surfboard on a stand, with the caption: “New Golden Gun for exciting things coming up… 🌊❤ #goldengun #surfboard #haydenshapes”.</p><p> </p><p>Levi continues checking the pictures randomly. There is a lot to see and he feels overwhelmed, although he is smiling like an idiot at each post he goes on.</p><p> </p><p>Eren has great variety on his feed, although there are a bunch of pictures related to the beach, like of waves, with friends there, holding a coconut, seashells, sunglasses on the sand and a few shirtless ones, which Levi stares at the longest, with butterflies in his stomach. There is a particular one he liked the most, from just a few days ago. Eren’s hair and chest are wet and he is squishing his eyes, because of the direct sunlight. He is smiling greatly, tilting his head a little and holding a coke can.</p><p> </p><p>There is a video of almost a year ago of Eren doing a backflip on the beach. He looks less tanned and his hair is shorter. He lands it perfectly and smiles. He does a front flip next with no trouble and then swipes the sand off his hands.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Always pretty, Eren…</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>He comes across a couple of pictures at the Festival from the previous year. The surfer is surrounded by friends in one and alone in the Ferris wheel’s cabin in the other, making a peace sign with his fingers. Levi recalls right away of going to that same Ferris wheel with Hange.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>So close, yet so far, huh…</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>He keeps scrolling down and there are a lot of pictures of Bean in all positions a cat can make, with cute captions like: “my son is prettier than yours 🐱” and “don’t mess with the king 👑”. The first picture of Bean, posted 3 years ago, has Eren with such brightness in his eyes, holding the kitten close to his face, with the caption: “I’m a father now”.</p><p> </p><p>As he keeps scrolling, the pictures changes style drastically to wintertime and snow. Germany. Over 4 years ago now. Eren looks young and innocent, but his expressions are a little bit sadder than the pictures in Rose City.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>What happened to you, Eren? That made you move away...</em></strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The ones he looks somewhat happier are at the Eisbach river, the place he used to surf in Munich. There are a lot of posts there, but all the captions are in German now, so Levi checks for the app’s translations. There are pictures and videos in all seasons, and the captions varies from: “Das beste im Leben” (the best thing in life) to: “Alles was übrig bleibt” (all that’s left).</p><p> </p><p>There aren’t many posts in Germany besides that and some random moments in the streets, school and bars with friends. Eren has one up close picture where he is wearing heavy winter clothes and a beanie. His nose is extremely red and his eyelashes are coated with snow. The caption says: “Ein tolles Wetter ❄” (great weather). Besides that, there’s skiing pictures through all winters until the start of his <em>Instagram</em> account.</p><p> </p><p>Eren gets comments from random friends, but Levi notices the same blond girl, @HistoriaReiss, on pretty much all of his posts, even now that he’s no longer living in Germany. He can’t understand the things she writes though, only the emojis. And there’s always a lot of hearts involved at the end of each comment she leaves for him. Eren replies to most of them, also with hearts and smiley faces. Levi pushes his jealousy away and scrolls back up, without checking her profile.</p><p> </p><p>He thinks of taking a last look at Eren’s shirtless picture with squishy eyes and that very same girl is also there, commenting: “Ich vermisse dich so sehr, Eren. Der schönste Junge 💓💖💘”. Levi can’t help but to google translate this time. “I miss you so much, Eren. The most beautiful boy”. And Eren’s reply to that: “Das schönste Mädchen 😁❤ Ich liebe dich” (the most beautiful girl. I love you).</p><p> </p><p>Levi goes to close the picture and head to bed, but he accidentally taps his finger over it, giving it a Heart instead.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Oh no. Fuck, fuck, fuck…</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>He’s about to remove the Heart when he gets a new text message from Eren.</p><p> </p><p>(23:44) <em>;) xxx</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Thursday Morning</span> (February 11, 2021)</p><p> </p><p>As soon as Levi wakes up, his mind goes straight back to the big goof from last night. He didn’t write anything back to Eren and he certainly doesn't know what to say now, either.</p><p> </p><p>Instead of stressing about it, he goes downstairs to work and tries to forget about the surfer for a little while. And also, about that blond German girl who drools over him in all his posts.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Thursday Afternoon</span> (February 11, 2021)</p><p> </p><p>The shop is quite busy during the afternoon, to Levi’s joy, although he still checks his phone from time to time to see if Eren texted him. There’s nothing.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Maybe I should say something…</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>He keeps attending his customers, serving and selling tea, and once the shop is quiet again, Levi sits back behind the counter and opens his chat with the surfer. He stares at his last message with a big frown on his forehead.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Why do you make me feel… This way, Eren damn Yäger?</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Instead of writing something to the surfer, Levi’s back at his <em>Instagram</em> account. Eren really respected his wishes and didn’t send a follow request, although Levi was kind of hoping he would.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>“Why do you make things so difficult for yourself?”</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>Once again, Hange’s words comes to mind, and all that Levi feels right now is a bittersweet agony.</p><p> </p><p>He goes over @YeagerEren’s profile to check if there’s anything new. He cringes at himself for having the actual need to do that now.</p><p> </p><p>There are more <em>Stories</em> and Levi checks them without a care in the world. Eren already knows he is lurking, anyway.</p><p> </p><p>3 hours ago. Eren makes a poll. It is a picture of the clouds in the sky with two options to choose from “Surfing | Training“. Levi doesn’t vote and skips to the next one.</p><p> </p><p>2 hours ago. A Boomerang of Bean on a blond guy’s lap, most definitely Armin.</p><p> </p><p>22 minutes ago. A video divided in 4 <em>Stories</em>. There is a large indoors swimming pool in shot. Someone is standing still at the very bottom of it and a voice (Armin as well, for sure) is saying, “42, 43, 44”, he giggles a bit, “2.45, 46, 47, 48...”. He keeps counting until 3 minutes and 11 seconds, when Eren surfaces out of the water, giving exceedingly deep breaths.</p><p> </p><p>“You got it!”, the blond guy shouts and then laughs greatly.</p><p> </p><p>Eren is smiling, swiping the water off his face and pulling his hair back, “how long?”</p><p> </p><p>Armin is still celebrating, “YEAH, EREN!”</p><p> </p><p>Eren is chuckling, swimming closer to the border of the pool, “how long was it, Armin?!”</p><p> </p><p>“3 minutes and 11 seconds!!!”</p><p> </p><p>The surfer throws his arms up and shouts, “YES!”, before falling back on the water again.</p><p> </p><p>(16:06) <strong>Congrats on your new record.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(16:24) <em>Thanks a lot, Captain!!!</em> 😁</p><p> </p><p>(16:26) <em>Are u liking what you're seeing on my IG..? ;)</em></p><p> </p><p>(16:33) <strong>Shut up, damn brat.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(16:33) <strong>Don’t you have work today?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(16:34) <em>The afternoon kid called in sick, so..</em></p><p> </p><p>(16:34) <strong>How long did you say it was… That you need to be underwater to surf the big ass wave?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(16:34) <em>4 min…</em></p><p> </p><p>(16:34) <strong>So, you’re not ready for that yet, right? Any news about the Titan?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(16:35) <em>No, but I’m getting there!!</em></p><p> </p><p>(16:35) <em>No predictions on the Titan yet. But soon, so I hope</em></p><p> </p><p>(16:37) <strong>Hum…</strong></p><p> </p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Thursday Evening</span> (February 11, 2021)</p><p> </p><p>(22:17) <strong>Have you ever got hurt pretty badly? Besides that lip cut</strong></p><p> </p><p>(22:22) <em>Why are u asking?</em></p><p> </p><p>(22:26) <strong>I was just wondering…</strong></p><p> </p><p>(22:30) <em>You mean with surfing? Or…</em></p><p> </p><p>(22:31) <strong>Well, anything.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(22:36) <em>I had bleeding elbows and knees like I said before, cause of the board’s impact.. But that’s nothing. The worst things that happened.. </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>(22:36)<em> I fell down a ravine years ago back in Germany when I was skiing. Had a dislocated shoulder and sprained knee and couldn’t do any sports for like 3 months</em></p><p> </p><p>(22:37)<em> I did sprained my ankle while surfing.. Had to use crutches and all that shit.. Couldn't walk properly or do anything for a couple of weeks. It wasn't as bad as 3 months, but still. Terrible times</em></p><p> </p><p>[Eren is typing]</p><p> </p><p>[Eren stops typing]</p><p> </p><p>[Eren is typing]</p><p> </p><p>(22:39) <em>I also took a shit ton of beating one time and had to be taken to the hospital....</em></p><p> </p><p>(22:39) <em>That’s about it for “</em><em>hurt pretty badly”.</em></p><p> </p><p>(22:39) <strong>Wtf, Eren?! Why? Did Jean beat you up?!</strong></p><p> </p><p>(22:40) <em>No, not him…</em></p><p> </p><p>(22:40) <em>Hey, can I give you something tomorrow at the Festival??</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>What the fuck happened, Eren? Who was it? Reiner, then? When was this?! Why are you changing the subject?</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Levi thinks about insisting on it, but the unpleasant sparks their shared discussing the "past" before comes to mind. So, he drops the matter.</p><p> </p><p>(22:42) <strong>You don’t even know if we’re going to meet there.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(22:42) <em>I can leave it somewhere safe and text you where if we don’t end up meeting. But I hope I can give to you in person..</em></p><p> </p><p>(22:42) <strong>What is it, that you want to give me?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(22:42) <em>I can’t tell you, it’s a surprise.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Such a random brat…</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>(22:43) <strong>Alright, Eren… As long as it’s nothing weird or creepy.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(22:43) <em>It’s not</em> 😆 <em>I hope you like it</em></p><p> </p><p>Before going to sleep, Levi is yet again at @YeagerEren’s <em>Instagram</em> profile. He takes another quick look at the pictures, smiles like an idiot again and then, when he scrolls back up, there’s a new <em>Story</em> available.</p><p> </p><p>7 minutes ago. Eren takes a video of the moon, zooming in slowly as some low and soft music plays in the background.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>“It’s like we’re on a date haha…. Looking up at the same moon”.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>He recalls Eren’s message with a curl on his lips. He hopes tomorrow is a good day and that “fate” can play the part he can’t seem to play himself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. The Festival</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the longest chapter yet... I hope it gives you all sorts of emotions hmmm 👀</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Eren is italics</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Levi is bold</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Levi’s thoughts are bold + italics</em> </strong>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p><span class="u">Friday Morning</span> (February 12, 2021)</p><p> </p><p>(07:22) <em>Guess what I’m about to do… Hahah</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>What is it now?</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>(7:27) <strong>What, brat?</strong></p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Wait… It’s not that damn “test run” before the Titan wave already, is it?!</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Don’t you dare die before we meet, Eren Yäger!!!</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>(7:33) <strong>What are you about to do?!</strong></p><p> </p><p>Levi starts getting impatient. Did Eren really went God-knows-where to ride a big wave? On the actual Festival day?!</p><p> </p><p>There is no reply, therefore, he opens <em>Instagram</em> and goes straight to @YeagerEren.</p><p> </p><p>Nothing.</p><p> </p><p>He is about to send another text message when Eren finally replies.</p><p> </p><p>(7:47) <em>Sorry, I was setting it all up</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>What the…</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>(9:48) <em>Also, I had to get him from the top of my wardrobe!! It’s like he knows… He always knows when it’s bath day. How tf??</em></p><p> </p><p>[Eren sends an image file: it is a picture of Bean with his pupils fully dilated, in the middle of a meow, in what it seems to be a bathroom]</p><p> </p><p>Levi takes a relieved breath, although he fees kind of bad for the cat.</p><p> </p><p>(7:51) <strong>Oh, no… Poor Bean. Why are you doing this on the Festival day? And at this time… Isn’t it “super early” for you?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(7:51)<em> I couldn’t sleep very well… Had nothing to do and it’s been a while since I last bathed him. So, might as well</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>You couldn’t sleep too, huh? I wonder if it’s because of the same reason…</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>(7:53) <strong>Do you usually do this by yourself?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(7:53) <em>No, Mikasa helps me, but she’s still sleeping rn</em></p><p> </p><p>(7:54) <em>Although she’ll probably come curse me at any second, he’s making a lot of noise lmao</em></p><p> </p><p>(7:54) <em>I should put some music</em></p><p> </p><p>(7:55) <strong>I don’t think that’s any better, brat.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(7:55) <strong>You will make such a mess, I can already tell</strong></p><p> </p><p>(7:56) <em>I won’t!! It will be fine</em></p><p> </p><p>(7:56) <strong>Sure.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(7:59) <em>Wanna see it for yourself, Captain?</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>What does he mean, “see”?</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>[Eren requests a video call]</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Oh, shit. Actually see it. Alright…</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Levi makes sure his camera is turned off and he leaves only the audio on, before accepting the call.</p><p> </p><p>“Can you see me?”, Eren asks really close to the camera, apparently clueless on what he is doing.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Eren… I can almost see the inside of your nostrils, too”, Levi mocks right away.</p><p> </p><p>The surfer laughs and steps back a bit. There’s some upbeat German music playing in the background. Eren looks gorgeous as ever, even having just woken up. His hair is a little messy and he’s wearing a white shirt with his usual gray sweatpants. Levi already starts getting butterflies in his stomach, yet again.</p><p> </p><p>“Ok! Hum…”, Eren claps his hands and begins to look around. Then, he scratches his head, “what did I need again?”</p><p> </p><p>“How would I know that, brat? A cat? A towel?”</p><p> </p><p>Eren giggles, “yeah, I have all that right here, already”.</p><p> </p><p>“Cat shampoo…?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes! I need to go get that! Thank you, Captain”, the surfer gives a salute to the camera before stepping out of the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>Now, it is just Levi and Bean. And Levi can’t even see the cat, but only hear his cries for help.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Goddammit, I have better things to do…</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Or do I?</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Eren comes back after a couple of minutes with a cat shampoo in his hands.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you still there?”, he asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Where else would I be? I wouldn’t want to miss this show”.</p><p> </p><p>“Just making sure. I can’t tell, since you didn’t turn on your camera…”, the surfer tries to be subtle about it.</p><p> </p><p>Levi sighs and rolls his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Eren is quick to comment as he opens the shampoo’s seal, “I can hear you rolling your eyes, Levi”. And before Levi can say anything, he adds in with a subtle smile, “not to worry. I’ll see you tonight, anyway”. It looks like the surfer winked at the camera too, but Levi swears it was just an impression.</p><p> </p><p>“Come here, buddy!”, Eren talks to the cat like he’s addressing a human baby.</p><p> </p><p>He moves the camera and Levi can finally see Bean. The cat is being taken to the bathtub that is currently half full with water, but he starts to fight with Eren immediately. Bean is grabbing onto his shirt and hooking his claws in his shoulder and back, meowing even louder in despair.</p><p> </p><p>“Ouch!!! Please, be a good boy, Bean! I love you so much”, the surfer is pleading and Levi cannot seem to stop laughing at his disgrace right now.</p><p> </p><p>“I said you would make a mess!”, Levi assures, trying to stay serious again.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s all under control, Captain. Don’t worry”.</p><p> </p><p>“Eren, you can’t even put him in the water”.</p><p> </p><p>For a moment, Levi wishes he was there to help.</p><p> </p><p>The cat is still struggling as Eren tries to unhook his claws. Then, the surfer loses his coolness and raises his voice a bit, “warten! Scheiße, Bean!” (wait! Shit, Bean!).</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, damn! You went full-on German now. Ready to give up, brat?”</p><p> </p><p>Eren looks up and sighs. He lets the cat go, who disappears in an instant.</p><p> </p><p>Levi suggests, “I think it’s best if you wait for your sister”.</p><p> </p><p>“No! I can do this on my own”, he assures, swiping the fur off his shirt. He thinks for a moment before adding, “I have another idea”.</p><p> </p><p>Eren dips his arm inside of the bathtub and lets all the water out.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing now, stupid brat?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll see”.</p><p> </p><p>He takes the cat and tries to put him in the bathtub again. “Good boy, Bean”, it all seems less terrible now, “oh, you're not a German cat. I guess you couldn’t understand me before. My bad”.</p><p> </p><p>Levi lets out a quick huff, making Eren swiftly face the camera with a closed smile.</p><p> </p><p>As he holds Bean in place, he turns on the shower hose and starts getting him wet with not much trouble. The cat is still meowing, though.</p><p> </p><p>“Ha! You see? I’m not that stupid”, Eren gloats.</p><p> </p><p>“Fair enough... But I wanna see you coming out of this without a scratch in your arms”.</p><p> </p><p>“Challenge accepted, baby!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>“Baby”… God.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Eren starts putting shampoo over Bean’s fur and proceeds with all the bath steps, always talking to the cat with the thinnest voice, as he’s actually bathing a child. Levi finds that endearing.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re doing good”, he comments after a while.</p><p> </p><p>Eren looks at the camera with the proudest smile ever, “thanks. And thank you for being here, as well. This is… Nice”.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah… Not weird at all, Eren”, Levi tries to joke around as he doesn’t have a smile trying to make an appearance in his face right now.</p><p> </p><p>Then, the upbeat music in the background changes to a soft guitar sound. A man with a deep and raspy voice soon starts singing, also in German. Levi enjoys this particular song the most out of all the others that played before.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you only listen to German artists?”, he wonders out loud.</p><p> </p><p>“No, I listen to a bunch of stuff, wait…”, Eren turns back, “do you know that Milky Chance is also German? But they sing in English”. He is facing the camera now with the most curious expression and a curl soon begins to appear in his lips.</p><p> </p><p>“I looked them up, alright?! Can’t I enjoy music too?”, Levi expresses in a defensive tone.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>It’s not like I’ve been listening to that freaking song from your tea Story every single day… Tch.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>You don’t need to know that.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, Captain. Of course!”, Eren assures, trying to hold back a grin of satisfaction.</p><p> </p><p>The surfer focusses back on Bean who is a lot more chill now, or better saying, totally defeated and just waiting for this nightmare to be over with.</p><p> </p><p>“This song right now... It speaks to me”, Eren says it almost in a whisper, followed by a sad huff.</p><p> </p><p>Eren then begins to sing along, as the song almost comes to an end: “Ich will ein Meer zwischen mir und meiner Vergangenheit. Ein Meer zwischen mir und allem, was war. Ich will einen Ozean. Ich will einen Ozean...“.</p><p> </p><p>Levi is purely delighted to hear the surfer’s wonderful singing. He never though he would enjoy the German language as much as he does right now.</p><p> </p><p>“What does that mean?”, he asks, still a little dazed out.</p><p> </p><p>“What?”, Eren seems surprised by the question.</p><p> </p><p>“That part you just sang. What does it mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, it’s like…”, the surfer frowns in deep thoughts, “something like wishing for a sea between yourself and all that’s happened to you before, in the past… And at the end, he sings about wanting an ocean all for himself”.</p><p> </p><p>Eren bathes Bean with a more serious and concentrated look now.</p><p> </p><p>“Inspiring…”, Levi acknowledges, very much intrigued.</p><p> </p><p>Then, Eren turns off the hose and wraps Bean in a towel. He dries the cat in front of the camera.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s purring right now! Can you hear it?!”, he asks, with excitement back in his voice.</p><p> </p><p>Levi can’t actually hear anything; there’s still German music playing in the background, but he confirms it, “yeah. He seems very happy that is finally over”.</p><p> </p><p>Eren gives a quick kiss at Bean’s forehead and it is the softest thing Levi has ever seen.</p><p> </p><p>After that, the surfer shows off his arms to the camera and brags, “look at that! No scratches!”</p><p> </p><p>“Congratulations”, Levi praises, although derisively.</p><p> </p><p>“I need to go get a hair dryer now, so… You’re probably bored by now. I’m sorry”. There’s only Bean and Eren’s arms and hands in shot now, with all of his colorful bracelets, as usual.</p><p> </p><p>“No, this was… Fun”, Levi gulps in between words.</p><p> </p><p>Then, Eren takes his phone and his face comes in shot. “I guess I’ll turn it off now…”, he has a shy smile going, “see you tonight, Levi”.</p><p> </p><p>“See you”, Levi automatically says it back without thinking.</p><p> </p><p>“Ok”. Eren is grinning, before the video call abruptly ends.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Goddamn… This brat will be the death of me.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Friday Afternoon</span> (February 12, 2021)</p><p> </p><p>(13:07) <em>Hey, so… Can I wear like a big red hat to the Festival so you can spot me easily, or is this cheating?</em></p><p> </p><p>(13:08) <em>Why are we leaving this by chance again??</em></p><p> </p><p>(13:15) <strong>You're the one who believes in fate, Eren.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(13:19) <em>But we also need to help fate sometimes, Captain!!</em></p><p> </p><p>(13:20) <strong>I don’t think that’s how fate works.</strong></p><p> </p><p>[Eren is typing]</p><p> </p><p>[Eren stops typing]</p><p> </p><p>[Eren is typing]</p><p> </p><p>(13:21) <em>Ok, but can I wear a big red hat or not?</em></p><p> </p><p>(13:22) <strong>Just don’t go looking like an absolute clown, alright. Or I won’t come near you, even if I see you.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(13:23) <em>OK!! No hats then…</em></p><p> </p><p>(13:27) <em>A red cap is fine though, right?</em></p><p> </p><p>(13:28) <strong>Leave it to fate, Eren! Don’t tell me what you are going to be wearing.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(13:30) 😭 <em>What if I say I don’t believe in fate anymore?</em></p><p> </p><p>(13:31) <strong>Too late, brat.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(13:44) <em>What time are you going?</em></p><p> </p><p>(14:07) <em>Wth, you can’t tell me even that??</em></p><p> </p><p>(14:26) <strong>Don’t forget my gift.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(14:30) <em>Already in my backpack, Captain ;)</em></p><p> </p><p>If feels odd to be going to the Festival without Hange. Levi’s been going with his best friend for years, but he is pleased enough that he gets to meet up with Mike and Petra instead, and maybe Oluo too.</p><p> </p><p>He gets to Sina station right before 15 p.m. and waits for his friends there. There’s a lot of people going to the Festival and Levi can’t help but to stare at everyone’s faces now, hoping to see Eren anywhere. He feels truly happy at the moment.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Levi!”, he hears his name a bit further back of where he’s standing. Mike and Petra are waving.</p><p> </p><p>With that, the three of them walk towards the Festival that is being held downtown. As they get closer, the indie-pop music that is playing gets louder and louder. It feels like the whole city is there; it is going to be impossible to find Eren.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Maybe I should text him where to meet…</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Levi considers for a moment. His throat begins to close as he walks between hundreds of unfamiliar faces. He is really hoping to see the surfer today.</p><p> </p><p>“This is so exciting!”, Petra comments, looking all over with a big smile.</p><p> </p><p>Mike is quick to say, “lots of different smells in the air”, as he sniffs nothing in particular.</p><p> </p><p>“Can we go to the stage and check it out?!”, she asks them next.</p><p> </p><p>Levi enquires, “that band of yours only plays at 20 p.m., right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes! But I wanna see some of the others too”.</p><p> </p><p>After a roll of eyes, Levi agrees to it and the three of them make their way to the stage.</p><p> </p><p>“This is cool”, Mike says as he turns around to take a better look at four women in crop tops that just passed through their way.</p><p> </p><p>Petra looks at Levi with the nicest smile. They both know they have each other's company for the day, since Mike is going to most definitely disappear on them at some point.</p><p> </p><p>They watch the band that is current playing and Levi can’t deny that it is a good vibe. It’s all very different from the usual classical music he listens to, but he feels ready to discover new things in life.</p><p> </p><p>Petra and Mike sing along to the chorus of most songs and after it’s finished, they stroll around the place some more. She gets a milkshake from a stall near a guy swallowing fire torches and they watch that for a moment, too.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, is that…?”, Mike says looking at a group of people far ahead, “excuse me guys, I’m gonna go over there to say hi”. He walks away and they just know they won’t be seeing Mike again.</p><p> </p><p>It is still fun to be around Petra only. She became a friend of Levi as soon as Hange introduced them to each other. Now that he thinks about it, he knows all of his friends thanks to Hange. Except Eren.</p><p> </p><p>“How’s love life, huh, Levi?”, she asks as they wait in line to get some food.</p><p> </p><p>He rolls his eyes at the same instant, “tch… Did Hange went blabbing about it to you too?”</p><p> </p><p>“She just said you’re busy lately... Crushing hard on someone”, she giggles, but with full interest.</p><p> </p><p>“How about you, Petra? When are you and Oluo start dating already?”</p><p> </p><p>“Excuse me?! We don’t have these kinds of feelings towards each other, I can assure you”. Levi doesn’t seem to believe it, so she adds in, a bit embarrassed, “I used to have a crush on <em>you</em>, did you know that?”</p><p> </p><p>Levi is absolutely shocked, “what?! When?”</p><p> </p><p>“When we first met…”, she puts the lock of hair that fell into her face behind her ear, “so… Almost a decade ago”, she laughs for a second.</p><p> </p><p>“Why did you never tell me this?”, he frowns hard.</p><p> </p><p>“It was just a crush, Levi, I got over it… Besides, what were you going to do about it? Hange said you were gay when I told her”.</p><p> </p><p>“I beg your pardon, <em>Hange</em> knows this?!”, he shakes his head, appalled.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, don’t worry about it!”, she taps his shoulder, “I see you as a good friend of mine now. It’s all good”.</p><p> </p><p>“Ok then, Petra…”, he still looks at her in deep discontentment for just hearing about this almost ten years later.</p><p> </p><p>It is their turn at the food stall, therefore, they get a couple of pizza slices and drinks. As they eat, they are suddenly startled by someone embracing them both from behind.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, hey, hey, my troop buddies!”, Oluo greets them, seemingly tipsy already.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey!”, Petra hugs him with one arm, still holding onto her pizza slice, “how did you spot us here?! Oh my God”.</p><p> </p><p>“It was just luck, I guess. This place is so damn crowded!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Luck, huh… I hope I get some of that today.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Levi checks his phone. It is 17:16 p.m. already. Maybe Eren had sent him something, but there are no new notifications.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Where are you, brat?</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>He puts his phone back in his pocket and looks around.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>If I don’t find you by chance before 20 p.m., Eren… I’ll text you a meeting point.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Levi finally decides. He can go see Crooked Colours with Petra and meet Eren after that. He is smiling at the idea, but soon drops that expression as Petra looks at him weirdly.</p><p> </p><p>“What was that, Levi?”, she asks joyfully.</p><p> </p><p>“Tch! Can we start walking around again? Oluo is here now. Let’s walk!”, he is quick to say, already throwing out his empty drink in the trash can nearby and getting his own napkin to clean his hands.</p><p> </p><p>And so, they walk some more, watch a couple of bands on stage, drink a few beers, chat about whatever and have a lot of fun, actually. If feels really good to go out with friends like this, even if Hange couldn’t be there, although that would be even better.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Friday Evening</span> (February 12, 2021)</p><p> </p><p>Over 19:00 p.m. now. Levi, Petra and Oluo are up high in the Ferris wheel with the sound of heavy electronic music playing down below.</p><p> </p><p>Levi takes his phone to get a shot of them all together and there’s a new text message from Eren. He ignores it at first, takes the picture and once his friends are talking between them, he opens the chat to check it out.</p><p> </p><p>(19:16) <em>The whole city is here, Levi…</em></p><p> </p><p>(19:24) <strong>I know.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(19:25) <em>I’m close to the Ferris wheel, kinda</em></p><p> </p><p>Levi is heavy breathing now. He looks all around at the crowd bellow. Eren is just there somewhere! And Levi only wants to get out of this freaking cabin already and go down there to find the surfer.</p><p> </p><p>He looks and looks, but it’s unfeasible to see Eren.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Is he really wearing a red cap?</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Levi recalls and starts searching for that. There are just a lot of people all together. Is Eren standing still?! Or is he walking around, in a stall line, sitting in one of the benches…? Levi is about to ask for more information when a new text message comes through.</p><p> </p><p>(19:31) <em>I’m really sorry for saying where I am, Captain!!! But c’mon… This is too hard</em> 😢 <em>It’s even harder for me, cause I can’t exactly look for you.</em></p><p> </p><p>The Ferris wheel is moving again, going down. Levi takes one last hopeless look at the crowd. His eyes soon land on a guy with a red cap, holding some food with one hand, but checking his phone with the other.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Oh, fuck. It’s him! Dammit, get me out of this thing.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>(19:33) <strong>Just stay there! I’m close by</strong></p><p> </p><p>He types fast and checks for Eren again. The surfer is searching all around him now, still holding his food and phone. Levi is smiling wide like an idiot at the sight of that. He can’t even hear his friends mocking him and asking questions, trying to track his eyes at someone down there.</p><p> </p><p>Once the cabin finally opens, Levi announces to Petra, “I’ll find you before Crooked Colours starts playing! I just need to meet someone real quick”.</p><p> </p><p>“Ok… I’ll wait for you further back, in the middle”, she sounds kind of sad, though.</p><p> </p><p>“Oluo will make you company, right?!”, he asks fast.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I will!”, Oluo confirms, “I’ll see this weird band with you, Petra, since Levi is being a dick about it”.</p><p> </p><p>“I will come back. I promise, Petra”, he assures her, but just gets a nod in return.</p><p> </p><p>He feels bad about it, but he will indeed come back, even if he has to bring Eren with him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>That would be nice, actually. </em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Levi has a subtle smile as he walks towards where he spotted Eren from up above. His heart is beating faster at every step, until he comes to a complete halt, being simply frozen in place.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Eren.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The surfer is eating a pretzel just a bit further ahead and wearing, of course, a red cap on his head. He is talking with the ponytail girl and it seems like she wants to take a bite out of his pretzel. He is frowning and eating faster. He tries to protect his food from her as she says something to him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>He’s here with his own friends. I knew that. That’s not an issue.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Although Levi much rather Eren to be alone for this, he fixes his hair a little and starts walking again. He’s not going to give up now that he is so close over such a thing.</p><p> </p><p>He is much closer now and it’s possible to hear the surfer’s sweet voice as he talks to his friend.</p><p> </p><p>“You can go buy your own freaking pretzel, Sasha. Get off of mine”.</p><p> </p><p>A few more steps and Levi will be right in front of Eren Yäger.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, someone bumps into Levi. “Sorry, man!”. The guy apologizes quickly.</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Is that… Connie “The Man” Springer?</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The short-haired guy walks by with a grin and a couple of people next to him. Armin and…</p><p> </p><p>“Historia?! Oh, Scheiße! Was machst du hier?!“ (Historia?! Oh, shit! What are you doing here?!), Eren is shouting in tremendous shock, but Levi can’t really understand anything anymore, apart from… “Historia”.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>It’s… That blond German girl from his Instagram.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Eren!”, she screams and then says something impossible to comprehend before running up to him. Levi is absolutely lost right now.</p><p> </p><p>Sasha takes advantage of the situation and takes the pretzel out of Eren’s hand, “my pretzel now, bitch!”.</p><p> </p><p>The blond girl jumps in Eren's arms and he catches her easily. They spin around in such happiness, and she kisses his cheeks a bunch of times. They are both smiling really wide. He lets her go and the shock on his face is still there. So beautiful. So happy over <em>Historia</em> being there.</p><p> </p><p>They are talking a lot in German and Connie interrupts, “hey! English, please”.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. Sorry”, Historia is talking in English now, “I’m just so excit-, excited…”, she struggles with the pronunciation of the word and they all chuckle about it while Levi rolls his eyes. She continues, “I am so happy to see Eren again after so long! When was the last time you travel-, traveled to Germany?!”.</p><p> </p><p>“About two years ago, I think. Was it?”, he tries to recall as he fixes the red cap on his head.</p><p> </p><p>“We thought about making you a nice surprise, Yäger!”, Connie explains, “Historia talked with Armin about wanting to visit and so we all got a group chat going, and now she’s here”.</p><p> </p><p>Armin then completes, “we know how much you missed her... And she was really missing you, too”. </p><p> </p><p>Historia seems so joyful. She hugs Eren from the side, looking up to his face, “are you happy to see me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sehr sehr glücklich!” (so so happy). He speaks in German again, hugging her back and kissing the top of her head.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>What the hell am I doing here? He has a damn German girlfriend!</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>It is all that’s running through Levi’s mind right now. He feels like his heart is about to explode.</p><p> </p><p>They keep talking and talking, and Levi can’t seem to start moving to take his leave.</p><p> </p><p>At last, Eren asks Historia, “wohin willst du?” (where do you want to go?), and she just shouts in full excitement, pointing up to where Levi was just before, “Ferris wheel!".</p><p> </p><p>Connie lets them know, “I’ll go check out Crooked Colours with them, alright? You two can go to the Ferris wheel and make up for lost time”. Armin and Sasha agree to that. They also seem to like this band a lot.</p><p> </p><p>Then, they all pass through Levi as Historia is saying, "das Lied ist so ein banger!" (this song is so good!).</p><p> </p><p>“Ja” (yes), Eren agrees, before checking his phone and taking a last look around. But Eren does not see Levi. He is busy being happy with his friends right now.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, Levi manages to go towards the stage to find Petra and Oluo.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you find you friend?”, she asks Levi the moment he gets to them.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes… But I’m here now, like I said I would”, he looks dead inside.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you ok?”, she notices his gloomy expression.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s just watch this concert, so I can go home after. It’s alright, Petra”, he doesn’t want to talk about it.</p><p> </p><p>The three of them watches all of Crooked Colours’ concert together. Levi just stands there as the EDM music is blasting all around. Everyone is so cheerful, singing along and dancing, but Levi just feels like crying right about now. He holds it in though; he was always good at doing that, at least.</p><p> </p><p>The concert is almost over and Levi takes his phone out to check the time. There is news text messages from Eren, as well as a couple of missed calls.</p><p> </p><p>(20:14) <em>Where are u??</em></p><p> </p><p>(20:18) <em>I had to leave where I was at. But tell me where you are rn</em></p><p> </p><p>(20:34) [Missed call from Eren]</p><p> </p><p>(21:09) [Missed call from Eren]</p><p> </p><p>(21:17) <em>Talk to the fire guy next to the milkshake stall… He has something for u</em></p><p> </p><p>Levi just wants to go home. As soon as the concert is over, he says goodbye to his friends and makes his way around people, until he actually comes across the fire guy, who is still swallowing fire torches in the middle of a small crowd. Levi stays there and watches for a bit, deciding on what to do.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>This is so fucking weird…</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>As the fire performer finishes his set, Levi comes up to him. Before he can say anything, the guy asks right away with a grin, “are you Captain Levi?”.</p><p> </p><p>Levi just nods at that and the guy goes to take something from inside of his bag on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>“Here you go”, he has an envelope in hand, but instead of delivering to Levi, he adds in, “10 bucks!”</p><p> </p><p>The death stare Levi gives is all that he needs to express. The guy laughs it off, “I’m just joking! The other dude already paid me”.</p><p> </p><p>Annoyingly, Levi takes the envelope and walks away, without even saying a word to the performer.</p><p> </p><p>He goes straight to the subway station holding onto that for dear life. Once he sits down and waits for his station, he stares steadily at the envelope. "Captain Levi" is written on it, small and unevenly.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>What a shit handwriting…</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>He passes his fingers through it with the greatest care and sighs deeply. There is not a letter inside, but something else; chunkier. Then, he takes it up to his nose and smells it. He wasn’t expecting anything with that, but the paper has sort of a sweet and fruity sent to it, like those colorful gums from gumball machines they have all over Rose City, even in the beach kiosks. Levi has an unwanted half-closed smile going on his face.</p><p> </p><p>When he gets to his apartment, he throws the envelope on his bed and goes to take a quick shower. He can’t possibly sleep like this after being around that many people outside.</p><p> </p><p>After that, he dries his hair with a towel as he simply stares some more at the envelope over his bedspread; something else in his home other than that band-aid, touched by Eren’s nice manly hands.</p><p> </p><p>He sits next to the envelope and finally takes it again. He opens with caution. There is a braided string bracelet inside with a special design on it: all the phases of the moon, being the full moon right in the middle.</p><p> </p><p>There is a note too, also in the same small and uneven handwriting:</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Levi,</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> I made this bracelet especially for you. I really hope you like it.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Eren. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>                                xxx</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Levi caresses the bracelet while biting his lips. He cannot stop the single teardrop falling from his eye at the moment.</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>What did you do to me, Eren Yäger? I’m… I’m fucking in love with you.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p><strong>Eren's gift for Levi </strong><span class="pq6dq46d tbxw36s4 knj5qynh kvgmc6g5 ditlmg2l oygrvhab nvdbi5me sf5mxxl7 gl3lb2sf hhz5lgdu"></span> Made by his own hands, with much love.</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>   </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I feel like I just need to say this right now... I’M SO SORRY, OK! 😭 It wasn’t time for them to meet yet; I have other things planned!!</p><p>But anyway, the song that "speaks to Eren" mentioned during Bean’s bath is Ozean by AnnenMayKantereit.<br/>Here's a nice video of it:<br/>- https://youtu.be/s8WJYwFlyUg</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Waveboy, der schönste Junge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Eren is italics</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Levi is bold</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Levi’s thoughts are bold + italics</em> </strong>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p><span class="u">Saturday Morning</span> (February 13, 2021)</p><p> </p><p>Levi wakes up the next morning and instantly feels like he has been run over by a truck. His heart starts hurting as soon as he recalls Eren and Historia so happy together; hugging, spinning around and all of their German talk. He covers his face with his hands and swipes all of his hair back.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Why… Why is this happening to me?</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>He takes his phone from the nightstand in the hopes that there is going to be anything new of the surfer, in their chat or even over @YeagerEren, but there’s nothing. No updates whatsoever. When he goes to put his phone back, he notices the moon bracelet he left it there, on top of the envelope.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>What was the point of this, anyway?! Why are you playing games with me, fucking brat?</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>(7:02) <strong>Your gift… Is it a friendship bracelet?</strong></p><p> </p><p>Levi takes the bracelet in hand and tries to imagine what the hell was going on inside of Eren’s head to even bother making something like that for him.</p><p> </p><p>He sits on his bed and ponders for a moment. Then, he wraps the bracelet around his wrist and, surprisingly, it fits him well.</p><p> </p><p>After a sigh, he gets up and takes the envelope with him. He opens a drawer and grabs the band-aid the surfer gave to him that day at Jean’s mom Cafe shop. He never really used it. How could he? So, he stores the band-aid inside of the envelope and puts it back inside of the drawer, before going to start his day.</p><p> </p><p>He truly needs to talk with Hange right now, but she’s traveling with Moblit. Again. Levi doesn’t even bother in texting her anything this time.</p><p> </p><p>And with that, he begins to clean his whole apartment, as well as the Tea Shop downstairs. Just another typical Saturday for him, really.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Saturday Afternoon</span> (February 13, 2021)</p><p> </p><p>(15:07) <em>It’s just a bracelet, Captain.. It’s not like I have one just the same. I made only one</em></p><p> </p><p>(15:08) <em>For u</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Took you long enough. Had a night out with Historia, I’m guessing…</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>(15:10) <strong>You’re such a hippie.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(15:11) <em>Why did you disappeared on me last night? Where were you?</em></p><p> </p><p>(15:13) <strong>I didn’t find you.</strong></p><p>
  
</p><p>(15:13) <em>Why didn’t you answer my texts then? Or my phone calls??</em></p><p> </p><p>(15:14) <strong>I was busy watching Crooked Colours </strong></p><p> </p><p>(15:14) <em>If I knew that, I could‘ve gone over there and joined you!</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Could you, Eren?! Could you really?</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Liar.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>(15:15) <strong>Look, it just didn’t work out, alright. Fate wasn’t upon us! Let’s just leave it at that.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(15:16) <em>Why are you like this???</em></p><p> </p><p>(15:17) <strong>Like what?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(15:18) <em>Like… Totally out-of-reach!!!</em></p><p> </p><p>(15:18) <em>And so freaking cold and emotionless! Like you just don’t care about anything!!</em></p><p> </p><p>(15:19) <strong>Do you have a problem with how I am, eh Eren? That’s your own damn business. I never said I was going to be any different. I’m not going to change myself just so I can fit your precious standards!! Get over yourself and stop being such a needy fucking brat!</strong></p><p> </p><p>[Eren is typing]</p><p> </p><p>[Eren stops typing]</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>FUCK.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Saturday Evening</span> (February 13, 2021)</p><p> </p><p>Levi has not heard from Eren all day after that. He regrets saying what he said the way he said it, but he’s sticking to his words now.</p><p> </p><p>He goes to check @YeagerEren’s <em>Instagram</em>, hoping for anything at this stage.</p><p> </p><p>The profile is still public, although there is nothing new added to it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>What are you hiding from me?</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>At that, Levi goes over Eren’s shirtless picture he left a Heart on before to find @HistoriaReiss’ profile. He cringes hard once he opens it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>What did I come to? Shit…</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>She has an open account, for Levi’s surprise. And there’s <em>Stories</em> available.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Do I really want to know?</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>He goes over her profile picture, where she is smiling and looking up with her large blue eyes, and he presses his thumb over it. The <em>Stories</em> starts and there’s a bunch to watch.</p><p> </p><p>23 hours ago. A full body picture in a mirror with a suitcase by her side, seemingly at the airport.</p><p> </p><p>22 hours ago. A Boomerang of the Ferris wheel.</p><p> </p><p>22 hours ago. A picture of her with Eren. Their faces are really close together and they are inside a Ferris wheel cabin.</p><p> </p><p>21 hours ago. A Boomerang of the fire performer swallowing a fire torch; the same guy Levi got his envelope from.</p><p> </p><p>19 hours ago. A Boomerang of Historia moving her shoulders and sending a kiss to the camera in what it seems to be a bar. Most likely Eren’s favorite bar.</p><p> </p><p>17 hours ago. A video of multiple beer glasses in a toast. There’s pop music playing in the background and Historia is saying really loudly: “Prost!”, followed by Eren saying the same thing, in between giggles. Some other people try to say it as well, but they come out with a heavy accent. The video zooms out of the glasses and it’s possible to see Eren taking a sip of his drink, before it moves swiftly away from him. The camera goes to Sasha cheering, or better saying, giving a big “Uhul!” shout, alongside Connie and Armin.</p><p> </p><p>16 hours ago. The last <em>Story</em> is a video of her on a couch with a glass of wine in hand. Then, Eren comes and sits beside her. She wraps an arm around his neck, still holding her drink, and he gives her free hand a kiss. There’s a German song added to it (Waveboy by Mia Morgan) with an English text to the part that’s playing: “a glass of white wine in my hand, and he's beautiful, so beautiful and thinks like I do. And then he kisses me. Too late, boy, I only want my waveboy 💖😝”</p><p> </p><p>Levi didn’t have enough suffering yet, so he goes to check her feed posts, as well.</p><p> </p><p>Most of her pictures are selfies and Levi check the latest one. There’s a comment from Eren, which goes: "Bei diesem Lachen geht die Sonne auf ☀“ (with this laugh, the sun rises).</p><p> </p><p>She has pictures with friends, but the majority of it are with the surfer. They used to do everything together, from the looks of it. They went to school together, they used to hang out everywhere, just the two of them and sometimes with other people, too. There are pictures of them outside in the sun, as well as in snow, snowboarding and skiing. Also, in different places, like bars and pubs, in parties, concerts, etc. Eren comments a lot of her posts, just like she does with him; a bunch of German text, sometimes just love hearts, sometimes just a simple: “Schön” (beautiful).</p><p> </p><p>In one particular picture, the very first of Eren on her <em>Instagram</em>, actually, he is literally just a kid, looking down at the water of the Eisbach river. It is taken from the side and he looks extremely focused. He has a different look in his eyes. Almost soulless. But filled with hatred, too.</p><p> </p><p>The life and shine are much more evident in his eyes on the recent posts. The last picture she has with him, from 2 years ago, has Eren with a nice and genuine smile. They are sharing a currywurst meal in the streets of Munich.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>She truly helped him overcome his mother's death… I’m glad for that.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>You deserve to be happy, Eren. With whoever it is.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Sunday Morning</span> (February 14, 2021)</p><p> </p><p>Special Sundays. Levi thinks about sending a “truth or dare” message to Eren, but he stops himself. He doesn’t want to bother Eren and Historia. The surfer is also silent still, after all.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>What’s the point?</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Sunday Afternoon</span> (February 14, 2021)</p><p> </p><p>The thought of not having Eren Yäger in his life anymore starts creeping in Levi’s mind and it stings his heart deeply.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Will I take this, Eren? Will I take being “just friends” with you?</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>But if that is all I can get…</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>I will take whatever I can get with you!</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>(13:13) <strong>Hey…</strong> <strong>Thank you for the bracelet, Eren. I liked it a lot.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(15:04) <em>Ok.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>I’m losing him already.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Please, no…</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>(15:05) <strong>You got the size just right</strong></p><p> </p><p>(15:17) <em>I tried to guess which size it was by staring at your wrist in that picture you sent me... Seems small</em></p><p> </p><p>[Eren sends an image file: it is his own wrist with Levi’s moon bracelet over it, but not tied]</p><p> </p><p>(15:19) <em>It’s smaller than mine at least, so</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>This is such a weird conversation… But better than nothing.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>(15:20) <strong>Did you make all of your bracelets yourself?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(15:23) <em>Not all, but most of them, yeah</em></p><p> </p><p>(15:23) <em>I have to go now, ok? See ya, Captain</em></p><p> </p><p>Levi misses the 3 X’s at the end terribly.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>What about “truth or dare”?</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Maybe I should just… Leave him alone.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Sunday Evening</span> (February 14, 2021)</p><p> </p><p>(23:33) <em>Truth or dare?</em></p><p> </p><p>The relief Levi is feeling with Eren's text can’t be measured right now.</p><p> </p><p>(23:34) <strong>Dare.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(23:34) <em>Wow, ok! Let me think then.. I was expecting truth</em></p><p> </p><p>(23:37) <em>Send me another picture of your wrist. I wanna see if you liked the bracelet for real</em></p><p> </p><p>[Levi sends an image file: he is doing a thumbs up and, of course, wearing the moon bracelet Eren gave to him. His small and old piano can be seen in the background]</p><p> </p><p>(23:41) 😊 <em>nice</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Oh, he’s back with the emojis. This is good.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>(23:41) <em>Do you play? </em></p><p> </p><p>(23:41) <em>The piano, I mean.. </em></p><p> </p><p>(23:42) <strong>Yeah, I do, actually.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(23:42) <strong>Truth or dare?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(23:44) <em>Truth</em></p><p> </p><p>(23:44) <strong>Are you happy right now?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(23:45) <em>What do you mean?</em></p><p> </p><p>(23:45) <strong>I mean, are you feeling happy in life?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(23:47) <em>I don’t know… I think so</em></p><p> </p><p>(23:47) <em>I will be much happier once I ride the Titan wave</em></p><p> </p><p>(23:47) <strong>So, that will make you truly happy?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(23:48) <em>I’d say so, yeah</em></p><p> </p><p>(23:48) <strong>You don’t seem too certain of yourself</strong></p><p> </p><p>[Eren is typing]</p><p> </p><p>[Eren stops typing]</p><p> </p><p>[Eren is typing]</p><p> </p><p>(23:50) <em>Truth or dare?</em></p><p> </p><p>(23:50) <strong>Dare…</strong></p><p> </p><p>(23:50) <em>Ok..</em></p><p> </p><p>(23:51) <em>Play me something on the piano</em></p><p> </p><p>(23:51) <strong>What, right now?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(23:51) <em>Yeah</em></p><p> </p><p>(23:53) <em>It doesn’t have to be live. Just record and send me the video</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>What should I play? Damn…</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><span class="u">Monday Early Hours</span> (February 15, 2021)</p><p> </p><p>[Levi sends a video file: only his hands are in shot as he plays the piano. He is wearing the moon bracelet. As for the song, he chose Indigo by Milky Chance, the same one Eren had on his tea <em>Story</em>]</p><p> </p><p>(00:07) <em>Oh wowwwwwww</em></p><p> </p><p>(00:07) <em>Did you just learn that???</em></p><p> </p><p>(00:07) <strong>No, I listened to that song a lot and then I’ve been trying it out on the piano…</strong></p><p> </p><p>(00:07) <em>Ah, Levi… Why didn’t you tell me?</em></p><p> </p><p>(00:07) <strong>Tell you what?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(00:07) <em>That you liked it that much..</em></p><p> </p><p>(00:07) <strong>I told you I looked them up</strong></p><p> </p><p>[Eren is typing]</p><p> </p><p>[Eren stops typing]</p><p> </p><p>[Eren is typing]</p><p> </p><p>(00:07) <em>I’m very pleased to provide great music to you, Captain. It’s always nice to know I have an influence on my friends.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>“Friends”… Shit.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>Levi’s mind is back at thinking if Eren really has a German girlfriend or not.</p><p> </p><p>(00:09) <strong>Truth or dare?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(00:11) <em>It’s already Monday, Captain ;)</em></p><p> </p><p>Levi rolls his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Why is he being so damn difficult?!</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>(00:12) <strong>Fine, then.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(00:12) <em>What, you’re not even going to insist?!</em></p><p> </p><p>(00:14) <strong>Do you want me to insist?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(00:16) <em>We can go two more rounds, one each, but you can’t pick dare anymore</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>What do you want to ask me so badly…?</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>(00:16) <strong>Alright.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(00:17) <em>Truth</em></p><p> </p><p>(00:18) <strong>When was the last time you’ve been in love?</strong></p><p> </p><p>[Eren is typing]</p><p> </p><p>[Eren stops typing]</p><p> </p><p>[Eren is typing]</p><p> </p><p>(00:19) <em>I am in love rn</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Ah… He is actually in love with her. Of course he is.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>(00:20) <em>Can I ask my question now?</em></p><p> </p><p>(00:22) <strong>Go ahead…</strong></p><p> </p><p>(00:23) <em>You really didn’t find me at the Festival..? You said you were close by</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Goddammit. I don’t wanna lie to you again…</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>(00:25) <strong>Alright, Eren. I saw you, ok? But you were busy</strong></p><p> </p><p>(00:25) <em>Omg, Levi….. I can’t believe you</em></p><p> </p><p>(00:26) <em>I could’ve introduced you to my friends!!!</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>And to your girlfriend. No, thanks.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>(00:26) <strong>Maybe we don’t need to see each other</strong></p><p> </p><p>(00:26) <em>So you don’t really want to meet me, like, ever??</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Of course I want to. But I don’t think I could bare seeing you in front of me and not being able to be with you.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>(00:27) <strong>We don’t have to meet to be friends.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(00:27) <strong>Online friends*, actually</strong></p><p> </p><p>[Eren is typing]</p><p> </p><p>[Eren stops typing]</p><p> </p><p>[Eren is typing]</p><p> </p><p>[Eren stops typing]</p><p> </p><p>[Eren is typing]</p><p> </p><p>(00:28) <em>But you are more than that to me</em></p><p> </p><p>(00:28) <strong>What are you saying, that I'm your "best friend" now?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(00:29) <em>No.. That's not it</em></p><p> </p><p>(00:29) <strong>You should stick with Armin. He knows what's best for you.</strong></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>He knows you need Historia in your life.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>(00:29) <em>Not even Armin knows everything....</em></p><p> </p><p>(00:29) <strong>What's wrong, you had another fight with him?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(00:29) <em>He thinks he can fix what's not broken</em></p><p> </p><p>(00:30) <strong>What exactly?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(00:31) <em>It's kind of a long story, but basically, he keeps trying to find new ways and people I care about to tell me that I shouldn't pursue the Titan</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Is that the main reason why Historia is here?</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>(00:32) <em>People are always gonna complaint about anything I do, so might as well just do whatever the fuck I want.</em></p><p> </p><p>(00:32) <strong>So, you're in a fight with everyone again because of that?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(00:33) <em>No... I’m not fighting with anyone.. I'm just tired, you know. I'm tired of hearing about it all the freaking time. Sometimes I just wanna talk about something else with them, like I do with you!! But they keep coming back to this, telling me how I should just do something else with my life and it fucking sucks</em></p><p> </p><p>(00:34) <strong>I'm sorry to hear that.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(00:35) <em>But now you lied to me, and you don’t even wanna meet me… I feel like I did something wrong, but I don’t know what</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Are you serious?!</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>(00:36) <strong>You should enjoy life as best as you can, Eren. Isn't that what you are supposed to do before doing something that could get you killed?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(00:36) <em>What makes you think I wouldn't enjoy life with you in it?</em></p><p> </p><p>(00:37) <strong>We are completely different people, Eren</strong></p><p> </p><p>(00:37) <em>We seem to be doing ok! Don’t you think?</em></p><p> </p><p>(00:37) <em>Sometimes we disagree on some stuff but yeah, that's normal in any friendship</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>"Friendship".</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>(00:38) <strong>Have you ever thought for a minute, like… </strong><strong>I could easily be a serial killer here! Your optimism and excessive faith in humanity is really dangerous, I told you this before. You never know what you’re getting yourself into. You have to be careful around people you don’t know very well.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(00:38) <em>Stop saying stupid shit and just tell me you don’t wanna meet me.</em></p><p> </p><p>(00:39) <strong>It's not like I don’t want to meet you…</strong></p><p> </p><p>(00:39) <em>What is it then?!</em></p><p> </p><p>(00:40) <strong>I really don’t think you would enjoy my company in person</strong></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>And, well… Have you forgotten about that damn tea incident yet? God... I doubt it.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>(00:41) <em>You can't know that, unless we try it out</em></p><p> </p><p>(00:42) <strong>What exactly do you want us to try it out?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(00:42) <em>You know.. Anything you want, like, hang out</em></p><p> </p><p>(00:42) <em>We could go to the beach!</em></p><p> </p><p>(00:43) <strong>That's your idea of hanging out? Going to where you work?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(00:43) <em>Don’t say it like that, now it sounds like it's boring</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>I'm boring.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>(00:44) <em>I love my job. Sometimes it's a bit boring yeah, and I just wanna leave the kid behind and ride the wave already, but I do love it! I get to be on the beach all day</em></p><p> </p><p>(00:45) <strong>I can see the appeal for you.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(00:46) <em>But you went to the beach before, right?</em></p><p> </p><p>(00:47) <strong>Yes... I went last Wednesday, actually.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(00:47) <em>What?? Why did you go on my day off?</em></p><p> </p><p>(00:47) <strong>It just worked out that way. My friends invited me.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(00:48) <strong>It was your day off, but you said you were going to the beach anyway…</strong></p><p> </p><p>(00:48) <em>What if I was? Were you gonna tell me you were there? </em></p><p> </p><p>(00:48) <strong>Wait, so you didn't go to the beach on Wednesday?</strong></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>You were only there in my hallucination being fucking weird… Ok, then.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>(00:49) <em>I went later at night..  I was getting a new surfboard during the afternoon</em></p><p> </p><p>(00:49) <strong>Oh, and I passed through your surf school, too.</strong> <strong>Looks nice. Fancy.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(00:50) <em>Wth Levi, now you're just teasing me on purpose...</em></p><p> </p><p>(00:50) <strong>I'm just telling you about it!! I'm not doing anything</strong></p><p> </p><p>(00:50) <em>You don’t even realize what you do</em></p><p> </p><p>(00:51) <em>That's amazing. Wow... Just.... Well done, Levi</em></p><p> </p><p>[Eren is typing]</p><p> </p><p>[Eren stops typing]</p><p> </p><p>(00:52) <strong>What??</strong></p><p> </p><p>(01:17) <em>Thanks for the song, Captain. It made me really happy, believe it or not</em></p><p> </p><p>(01:17) <em>You have really nice hands, btw</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>You too, Eren… The nicest I have ever seen. </em></strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>I only wish your hand was mine to hold.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p>Beautiful art by <strong>@EndKameko 🎹 </strong>(I loved it soo so much, for real! Thanks again! 💙)</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Indigo by Milky Chance (piano version): https://youtu.be/pyEvWlI4RXg</p><p>Link to @EndKameko's original tweet: https://twitter.com/EndKameko/status/1368720185188835333?s=19</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Verliebt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Eren is italics</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Levi is bold</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Levi’s thoughts are bold + italics</em> </strong>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p><span class="u">Monday Morning</span> (February 15, 2021)</p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong with you, Levi; what’s with the face?”, Hange notices his miserable expression the moment she gets to the Tea Shop for their morning jog.</p><p> </p><p>“I just want to run right know. Can we talk after?”, he says it plainly and gets a worried nod in return.</p><p> </p><p>And so, they go for a silent jog. It is not really that different from their usual jog, but Hange can sense the heavy and weird energy in the air through the whole way.</p><p> </p><p>When they stop at the park to get a break and drink some water, Hange can’t take the suspense anymore and finally let’s out, “did Eren say something about your height at the Festival?! Oh, I swear to God, Levi, you will have to give me his full name, his home address or workplace, whatever! Cause I will need to-“.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t even talk to him, Hange! Calm down”, he cuts her off and takes a sip from his water bottle.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh”, she expresses, “why not? You only went to meet up with him, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mostly, yes. But…”, he can’t seem to finish his sentence and so he just sighs, closing his water bottle in a distressful manner.</p><p> </p><p>“What happened at the Festival, Levi?”</p><p> </p><p>He bites his lips and closes his eyes while facing down. He shakes his head and then swipes a hand over his face before looking up again, “he has a German girlfriend, Hange”. His lips wobble like he’s about to burst out crying, although he doesn’t. There are tears building up inside of his eyes, but it is evident how hard he is trying to hold them in.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, Levi… You’re really in love with him, aren’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>He nods, pressing his lips together as hard as he can and almost cries for good this time. But he takes a deep breath and exhales all of the air slowly, pushing away any emotions he’s feeling right now.</p><p> </p><p>They take a sit on one of the park’s benches and Levi tells her everything he knows so far, but all so very distant and detached from it all now, with no signs of tears anymore. Levi really learned through the years how to shield himself from any pain as much as he could.</p><p> </p><p>“So, he really wants to be just friends”, Levi finishes saying.</p><p> </p><p>“Did he say that?”</p><p> </p><p>“He has a girlfriend. That's saying enough”.</p><p> </p><p>“But let’s analyze things properly!”, Hange fixes her glasses, “how exactly where they kissing?”</p><p> </p><p>He grimaces, “don’t make me recall about this shit again, please”.</p><p> </p><p>“C’mon. You need to focus, Levi. And stop being silly!”, she touches his shoulder so he looks at her, “you know that friends also kiss each other, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“We don’t kiss each other”, he’s quick to give examples.</p><p> </p><p>She sighs right away, “we’re different… How can I say this…”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>I’m </em>different. And weird. And boring”.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop that, Levi. I’m just trying to say… There’s probably a lot that you’re missing here”.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t have an analytical mind such as yourself, Hange. Be my guest to unravel this mystery, then”, he mocks her and all the situation he’s in.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s see... You said they hugged and spined around. That’s such a friendly thing to do!”. Levi is about to say something, but she keeps going, “and her <em>Stories</em> weren’t exactly big indicators of relationship either”.</p><p> </p><p>Levi rolls his eyes, very much annoyed, “he literally told me he is in love!”</p><p> </p><p>“Excuse me, how do you know he wasn’t talking about you?”</p><p> </p><p>He laughs drily instantly and mocks some more, “oh, please! Don’t put me in such a pedestal”.</p><p> </p><p>“Being loved by him is being at a pedestal?”, she raises her eyebrows behind her glasses, while Levi just sighs hard and feels his throat beginning to close.</p><p> </p><p>Hange then requests, “give me your phone”.</p><p> </p><p>“What?! You must be mad. I don’t trust you with it”.</p><p> </p><p>“C’mon! I’m not gonna send him anything”.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you going to do, then?”</p><p> </p><p>“I just want to see this girl’s IG”, she tries to say it casually.</p><p> </p><p>“No way, you will like one of her pictures by accident”, Levi is crossing his arms as he speaks.</p><p> </p><p>“Like you did?”, she laughs for a moment, before adding, “I promise you, I won’t do anything”.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you want to see, anyway? I told you what I saw already”, he tries to convince her.</p><p> </p><p>And so, she explains, “I just want to investigate the captions and the comments a little…”</p><p> </p><p>“Tch… Since when do you speak German?”</p><p> </p><p>“We can google translate”.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s too much work”, he grimaces again, even harder this time.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t be so lazy, Levi”, she reaches out her hand, “I’ll be quick”.</p><p> </p><p>He thinks on what else he could say to escape this hell and eventually expresses, “she has too much stuff and I have to go to work soon”.</p><p> </p><p>“We can select just a few! C’mon”, Hange is still pressing on the matter, though.</p><p> </p><p>He rolls his eyes, but finally lands her his phone, “alright. But be careful! Please”.</p><p> </p><p>Hange opens his <em>Instagram</em> and goes to the search bar. @YeagerEren already shows up as first option. She just looks at Levi with an undisguised smile and he stares at her with the most apathetic expression.</p><p> </p><p>“Ok…”, she goes to Eren’s profile and finds Historia there. Then, she starts her research.</p><p> </p><p>“They did a lot of sports together”, she notices, not looking away from the phone.</p><p> </p><p>“Uhum”, Levi crosses his arms again.</p><p> </p><p>“And they travelled together to a bunch of different cities…”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes”, he sighs, watching other people jog around.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, look! They went to Switzerland! Wow… Such a beautiful place. Is he rich?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why does that matter?”, he frowns while facing her.</p><p> </p><p>“I know, I know. The greatest value in a relationship is love”.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure you know”, Levi says sarcastically, recalling of Moblit’s unemployment.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! He will get a job soon”, she punches his arm and then keeps checking <em>Instagram </em>as he caresses the spot she hit with a mischievous, but subtle smile.</p><p> </p><p>Hange is just going through a bunch of pictures, changing screens between <em>Instagram</em> and Google translate and Levi starts to get impatient, “so, what does it say?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Calm down. Nothing useful yet, just…”</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>She fixes her position on the bench, before saying, “for now, just things like ‘the best company I could have; you look super pretty; so lucky to have you in my life’…”.</p><p> </p><p>“How's that not useful? They are obviously dating!”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s a sweet guy, Levi. He just talks like this. You said it yourself before! And he uses heart emojis a lot…”</p><p> </p><p>“Like he uses with me, huh? So, his hearts don’t mean anything”, he tries to sound ironic, but comes out really bitter.</p><p> </p><p>“People can use heart emojis to friends <em>and</em> love interests! Petra does it all the time”.</p><p> </p><p>He shakes his head, already regretting landing Hange his phone, “just give it back now”.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait a moment…”, she gulps, “oh”.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh?”, he repeats, “what do you mean ‘oh’?”, and quickly goes to look at what she is seeing.</p><p> </p><p>It is a picture from 2015. Eren has a birthday cake in front of him, which Historia apparently made for him, with the caption: “Alles Gute zum 17. Geburtstag, Eren 🎂🎁” (Happy 17th birthday, Eren).</p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong with it?”, Levi is intrigued.</p><p> </p><p>She changes screen to Google translate to show him the surfer’s comment: “die größte Freundin der Welt ❤” (the greatest girlfriend in the world).</p><p> </p><p>Levi feels his whole body freezing in place.</p><p> </p><p>“Well… This is it, then. I told you”, he tries to say it plainly, but his voice is shaking a bit.</p><p> </p><p>“Can you wait just a second?! Let me check if that’s right. It could have another translation”.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s right there, Hange. What more is there to know?”, he’s irritated now. “Give me my phone back”, he demands and tries to grab it.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, Levi!!!”, she gets up the bench and takes a few steps back, still typing on his phone.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing?”, he goes straight after her.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, she smiles at him, “HA! You can breathe again, dumbass”.</p><p> </p><p>“Why?”, he swiftly stands next to her to look.</p><p> </p><p>Hange starts to explain, “that word, ‘Freundin’… It can either mean ‘girlfriend’ or ‘friend’, you see?”</p><p> </p><p>He rolls his eyes and sighs hard, “damn germans…”. He goes to sit down again and take another sip of his water, “but how does this help me? We are back to square one”.</p><p> </p><p>“At least it’s not confirmed!”.</p><p> </p><p>She throws his phone back at him and he catches it in mid-air. He sees his life flashing before his eyes, “what the fuck, Hange??? I could’ve dropped it! How would I talk to him then?!”, but she just laughs at him.</p><p> </p><p>And so, Hange goes to sit next to him. She takes his hand and touches the moon bracelet on his wrist, “what about this, then? He said it wasn’t a friendship bracelet… Who gives a gift like this and says that if not for love reasons?”</p><p> </p><p>“I already told you, he’s… Weird. He still talks of us as friends”, he says looking down at the bracelet.</p><p> </p><p>“Levi… Have you stopped to think that he needs some hints from you too?”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s trying to reach you… I’m sorry to say, but you are so blind. He <em>is</em> trying, in his own way. Now you need to show it, too”.</p><p> </p><p>“Show what, exactly? That I’m…”, he gulps, “interested in him?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes!”</p><p> </p><p>Levi’s mind goes back to all the possibilities there is, “and what if he really <em>isn’t</em> interested in me, huh? This is still just a hypothesis of yours…”</p><p> </p><p>“Like any hypotheses, Levi…”, she smiles gently, “you have to investigate to prove them right or wrong”.</p><p> </p><p>He speaks in a lower tone now, “what if I’m not ready to know the answer?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re scared to find out if he just sees you as a friend?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m scared of that, yes, but…”, he stops to ponder.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes?”, she insists.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m also scared of love, alright?”, he lets out, “I’m scared to confirm if he loves me back”. Levi doesn’t let her say what she was preparing herself to say, but keeps going with no brakes, “and don’t tell me that love is magical and beautiful and all that bullshit, I just…”, he sighs, “I already suffered enough, don’t you think?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, you did Levi, but if he really loves you-“</p><p> </p><p>“If he loves me, then what?!”, he cuts her off, “we’re going to be together forever?”</p><p> </p><p>“You could be, yes!”, she almost shouts.</p><p> </p><p>“How long is ‘forever’?”, his tears are back in his eyes, “how long until I lose him? Yeah, maybe he will get annoyed and bored of me so damn quick and just leave me like almost every guy I ever dated, but also… I could lose him to literal death here, Hange!!!”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh…”, she gulps and frowns her eyebrows in deep empathy for her friend.</p><p> </p><p>“What the fuck am I gonna do then, huh? What am I gonna do if he <em>dies</em> in that fucking wave of his?!”, the tears begin to fall down his face now, “and I can’t say anything to stop this, because he won’t ever talk to me ever again, otherwise! I’m the only one who supports him on this, you see? He mostly likes me <em>because</em> of it, I’m sure… I’m different than everyone else around him, that’s trying to cage him and change his mind”.</p><p> </p><p>Hange presses their hands together, “if he dies, then… You can’t waste any more time, Levi. You need to find out if that girl is his girlfriend or not, and what exactly does he feel about you”.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know”, he sounds so hopeless, “I can’t ask him all that…”</p><p> </p><p>“God, you’re so bad at relationships! Drop some hints, then. Do <em>anything</em> instead of nothing!”</p><p> </p><p>Levi swipes away his tears fast and gets his napkin to clean his nose. He laughs briefly, “what would I do without you, eh?”, and then sniffs, facing her.</p><p> </p><p>With a smile, Hange wraps her arms around his neck and this time, Levi hugs her back. She caresses his hair and it is just what he needed. He rests his head on her shoulder and simply smiles subtly, mentally thinking that she is literally the best friend he could ever have.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Monday Afternoon</span> (February 15, 2021)</p><p> </p><p>Levi simply can’t concentrate on his book. The shop in empty for the last half an hour and all he can think about is Eren Yäger.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>What would I even say to him?</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>He opens <em>Instagram</em> and there’s nothing on @YeagerEren, but @HistoriaReiss has 2 <em>Stories</em> available.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Why doesn’t he post about going out with her?</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>3 hours ago. Historia takes a video of the birds flying in the sky.</p><p> </p><p>2 hours ago. A picture of a food plate in a restaurant. She was having lunch with Eren, since his left arm is in shot at the other side of the table. Levi can easily recognize him, even though the surfer only has bracelets on his right wrist.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Monday Evening</span> (February 15, 2021)</p><p> </p><p>It is almost time for bed and Levi is yet again checking <em>Instagram</em>. Once more, only @HistoriaReiss has <em>Stories</em> available, but also, a new feed post.</p><p> </p><p>She is eating ice-cream and has a bit of it on her nose. She smiles graciously as she takes a fake bite for the picture. Eren comments: “Königin Historia 👑” (Queen Historia).</p><p> </p><p>Levi goes over her <em>Stories</em> next.</p><p> </p><p>2 hours ago. She takes a mirror picture, all dressed up, make-up and hair done, like she is going out to party.</p><p> </p><p>1 hour ago. A video of a bunch of people dancing in a night club. There’s EDM music playing and it is quite dark, only with blue and purple lights blinking.</p><p> </p><p>There is a few more <em>Stories</em> after that, but Levi decides to close the app.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>They should have their fun together… Who am I to say or even think anything or it?</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Wednesday Morning</span> (February 17, 2021)</p><p> </p><p>The days just keeps dragging on. Levi wakes up, goes to work, takes a lunch break and back down again, at the Tea Shop. It’s all just the same as it was before he met Eren Yäger. And it feels truly awful and pathetic.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>He is busy with Historia. Why wouldn’t he be?</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Wednesday Evening</span> (February 17, 2021)</p><p> </p><p>Levi knows Eren had his day off and he wonders what Historia and him did today.</p><p> </p><p>For his surprise, @YeagerEren now has <em>Stories</em> available, as well as @HistoriaReiss, but he decides not to check either of them. He is done knowing that Eren is strolling around town all happy and excited, most likely showing Historia all of his favorite places.</p><p> </p><p>Although he doesn’t check her <em>Stories</em>, he can see on the miniature on her feed that there’s a new picture of her wearing a bikini on the beach. He honestly doesn’t feel like checking what the surfer had to say to that.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Thursday Evening</span> (February 18, 2021)</p><p> </p><p>Levi hadn’t talk with Eren for 4 days now. And the surfer didn’t bother to send anything, either. His heart hurts every time he turns off the lights of his bedroom to try and get some sleep, which is something he is lacking of, lately. It is becoming impossible to bare it and he knows it.</p><p> </p><p>(23:47) <strong>Hey.</strong></p><p> </p><p>It is all he manages to send to the surfer.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Friday Afternoon</span> (February 19, 2021)</p><p> </p><p>Eren is still radio silent. The longing feeling it's worse with each passing moment.</p><p> </p><p>(17:22) <strong>Eren… Are you alright? Can we talk?</strong></p><p> </p><p>Levi tries another text message. He stares at his phone while messing with his moon bracelet, but again, there’s no reply.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Friday Evening</span> (February 19, 2021)</p><p> </p><p>He then decides to check for @HistoriaReiss’ <em>Instagram</em>. He is so curious now, even though he knows it will just make him feel like shit all over again.</p><p> </p><p>There are more pictures on her feed since the last time he checked. She is hanging out with Eren and all of his friends, in bars, at the beach and downtown. There are shots of her by the rocks close to the water, swimming, sitting outdoors with a big hat and sunglasses, etc. In one of the pictures, the surfer’s got Historia in his arms. He is shirtless and wearing his round vintage sunglasses, with a gentle smile. She is holding her hat; one arm and one leg up, showing her tongue.</p><p> </p><p>Levi checks the <em>Stories</em> next.</p><p> </p><p>7 hours ago. They are in a beach kiosk. Eren is sitting down and he has an elbow on the table in front of him while resting his chin on his hand. He is frowning, focusing on his phone in his free hand. She says: “Schatz”, but he doesn’t seem to hear it. Then, she tries it again, in English: “Darling”. This time, the surfer looks up and winks at her with a half-smile. She giggles and he gets back to his phone.</p><p> </p><p>25 minutes ago. She is having dinner with him in a fancy restaurant. It is just a picture, but they are both dressed up, like they are on a date. Eren looks extremely handsome, with a bit of gel on his hair and a dark blue dress shirt.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>This is it, then. I completely lost him now.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Not even “just friends” anymore…</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Levi just wants to lie down and cry, but he goes to play the piano, instead. The instrument always managed to soothe him down and make him focus his mind on something else other than heartbreak and suffering.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Saturday Morning and Afternoon</span> (February 20, 2021)</p><p> </p><p>Almost a week without hearing from Eren Yäger. There’s new <em>Stories</em> on @YeagerEren, but Levi decides not to watch them again. He doesn’t even bother checking for @HistoriaReiss this time.</p><p> </p><p>Levi cleans his apartment and shop, but he takes a lot longer. For some reason, he feels the need to wash all of the floors twice as much. He is so tired once he finally finishes that his hands are shaking. He can’t play the piano like this, like he intended to, therefore, he just puts a war movie on TV and sits there, pretending to himself that he is paying any attention to it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Saturday Evening</span> (February 20, 2021)</p><p> </p><p>(19:31) <em>Hey, Captain…</em></p><p> </p><p>When his phone lights up almost at the end of the movie, Levi doesn’t think anything of it. He’s certain it is not Eren. But still, he checks.</p><p> </p><p>At first, it feels like he is dreaming. Then, it hits him. Eren really texted him, although Levi finds it odd straight way.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Why now? </em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>He goes over @YeagerEren’s <em>Instagram</em>, but there’s no <em>Stories</em> anymore. He missed the last ones. So, he checks @HistoriaReiss and there’s one single <em>Story</em>.</p><p> </p><p>2 hours ago. It is a Boomerang of parked airplanes, evidently at the airport.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Now that she’s finally gone, he remembered me.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>(19:43) <strong>Had a lot of fun lately?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(19:43) <em>How would you know? You don’t even check my Stories anymore</em></p><p> </p><p>(19:43) <strong>Did I miss too much whining?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(19:58) <em>Can you stop? I’m not feeling too good…</em></p><p> </p><p>(19:58) <em>I just wanna chat with you rn</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Jesus, missing her that much already?!</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>(20:00) <strong>Am I suppose to drop everything for you whenever you finally remember my existence, damn brat?!</strong></p><p> </p><p>(20:01) <strong>You were probably doing just fine without me. Even better, I’d say.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(20:02) <em>Das not true, Levi</em></p><p> </p><p>(20:02) <em>That’s*</em></p><p> </p><p>(20:05) <strong>Tell me what you want to finally say to me, Eren… Go ahead. I’m only your confidant anyway, your Captain, or whatever.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(20:07) <em>I’m not going to complain about you being the way you are, ok? I get it. And I don’t mind it! I rather talk to you being rude to me than not talk to u at all!!</em></p><p> </p><p>(20:07) <strong>Do you want me to be rude to you?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(20:09) <em>I still don’t know what I did wrong, but ok. Whatever you want, das fine by me</em>  </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Stop playing with me, brat… Tell me where do you want this to go.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Levi thinks of Hange’s advices and decides to cool down a bit. He desperately wants to make peace with the surfer, after all.</p><p> </p><p>(20:12) <strong>You didn’t do anything precisely, Eren. I’m the one who’s being weird, I guess. I know you have your own life to live. I’m sorry…</strong></p><p> </p><p>(20:12) <strong>I just want you to be happy at this point</strong></p><p> </p><p>(20:14) <em>I don’t know what I’m doing. I feel like I’m going against the tide</em></p><p> </p><p>(20:14) <em>With everything in my life….</em></p><p> </p><p>(20:15) <strong>What do you mean, Eren?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(20:19) <em>Just that… Idk, everything I try to do or everything I want seems unreachable! Everything ist so fucking hard for me. It’s always been this way too</em></p><p> </p><p>(20:19) <em>Is*</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Am I one of these unreachable things that you want?!</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Levi thinks of actually typing that, but he still needs to figure Historia out.</p><p> </p><p>(20:20) <strong>What’s up with all these random words, too much German lately?</strong></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Too much Historia.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>(20:22) <em>Yeah… I had a friend over from Germany. She went back already, though</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>“Friend”, huh… Like I don’t already know.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Ah, fuck it!!! I’ll just ask him and get this over with! I can’t take this shit anymore.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>(20:24) <strong>Girlfriend?</strong></p><p> </p><p>[Eren is typing]</p><p> </p><p>[Eren stops typing]</p><p> </p><p>[Eren is typing]</p><p> </p><p>(20:25) <em>No… She’s not even into dudes. She’s more like a second sister to me. I love her to death.. She’s my best friend</em></p><p> </p><p>(20:25) <em>My best friend from Germany!!! Pls, don’t ever tell Armin that</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Oh… </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>OH! Shit… No fucking way. Goddammit, why am I so fucking stupid?!</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Levi facepalms himself so hard that it hurts his forehead.</p><p> </p><p>(20:26) <em>Like… I met Armin first, he’s my best friend. But then when I moved away, I met Historia there (das her name, btw) and we just bonded right away</em></p><p> </p><p>(20:26) <em>I mean, she really understands me, we are really alike and we shared a lot together.. Well, we also have a similar past. Not to be weird with TMI, but her mom died when she was young too</em></p><p> </p><p>(20:27) <strong>So… Historia was here to convince you to give up on the Titan?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(20:28) <em>Not exactly.. She’s been going through some stuff herself.. Her girlfriend broke up with her a few weeks ago and they were together for almost 4 years. I met Ymir (her ex) the last time I was there.. They seemed really in love ):</em></p><p> </p><p>(20:29) <strong>Sorry to hear it. Can I ask what went wrong?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(20:30) <em>Ymir had to move to Berlin and wasn’t liking the whole distance-relationship thing.. But Historia wanted to move in with her, but they had an ugly fight about that, since Historia’s in college in Munich, and it would messed it all up for her.. But they still love each other, from the looks of things, I’m not too sure. </em></p><p> </p><p>(20:32) <strong>I guess sometimes love is not enough.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(20:32) <em>Guess not…</em></p><p> </p><p>(20:33) <strong>Is she ok now?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(20:34) <em>Yeah, she’s trying to move on.. But it’s still painful. She’s drinking a lot, though. The other night she completely passed out on Connie’s couch. I had to leave her there</em></p><p> </p><p>(20:35) <em>But we had some good days here in Rose, away from all the problems, just hanging out, you know.. Talking about other things other than love and relationships</em></p><p> </p><p>(20:35) <strong>You’re a good friend, Eren. I’m sure she really appreciated this time with you.</strong></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Who wouldn’t?</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>(20:36) <em>Thanks, Captain</em></p><p> </p><p>(20:36) <em>Mikasa hated her, btw. It was so awkward</em></p><p> </p><p>(20:37) <strong>Why is that?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(20:38) <em>She got really jealous. Cause, like, Historia stayed with us and I spent all of my free time with her. I wanted them to be friends so badly, but ):</em></p><p><br/><br/>(20:39) <em>Historia was up for it! But Mikasa just brushed her off. She went out with Jean almost all of the time Historia was here…..</em></p><p> </p><p>(20:40) <strong>Oh, how are they doing? Are they dating yet?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(20:40) <em>No!!!</em></p><p> </p><p>(20:41) <em>Well, I’m not sure… She’s out with him right now too! But I’m hoping that with Historia gone, she will stop hanging out with him so much</em></p><p> </p><p>(20:42) <strong>Mikasa seems to have a mind of her own. She’s not easily manipulated and doesn’t do things just to please other people... I like your sister.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(20:42) <em>Haha, yeah.. Maybe you can meet her someday. I wonder if she would like you too</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>I’d like that very much.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>(20:45) <strong>So, what Historia had to say about the Titan?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(20:47) <em>Ah, das another reason why Mikasa didn’t like her too much.. Historia doesn’t think it’s right to stop me. I mean, she doesn’t completely think it’s a good idea either, but she said I should do what makes me happy, so..</em></p><p> </p><p>(20:49) <em>I guess Armin’s little plan didn’t work out! I’m not giving up, and also, it doesn’t matter if the freaking Pope tells me to. I won’t give up.</em></p><p> </p><p>(20:49) <strong>I believe in you, Eren. You will do great as long as you train hard enough. Did you get to train this week?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(20:49) <em>Always training, Captain, don’t you worry ;)</em></p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>Levi feels such a rush of energy now that he knows Eren’s not actually dating Historia and he simply doesn’t know what to do about it. He just wants to chat with the surfer about anything! He sure missed it terribly.</p><p> </p><p>(20:55) <strong>Did you speak fluent German before moving away?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(21:01) <em>Not exactly, but a good amount. I kind of grew up with both languages (thanks to my dad, he was born and lived in Germany for a good while before moving here, where he met my mom)</em></p><p> </p><p>(21:03) <em>I only lived in Germany for 8 years, but yeah, I picked up everything else in my time there</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Why did you move away, eh Eren?...</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>(21:04) <strong>Do you miss it? </strong></p><p> </p><p>(21:04) <strong>Germany</strong></p><p> </p><p>(21:04) <em>Sometimes.. But I can go visit anytime. I’m planning on going at the end of the year, anyway. I also have a half-brother there, cause like, my dad was married before..</em></p><p> </p><p>(21:05) <em>I’m sorry for being such a weirdo again, Captain, I’m sharing too much random stuff… It’s just really nice to talk to you</em></p><p> </p><p>(21:05) <strong>Don’t worry, Eren. I don’t mind it! You can tell me anything and I’ll be here for you…</strong></p><p> </p><p>(21:05) <em>Mikasa just got home!!!! I need to go talk to her ok</em></p><p> </p><p>(21:06) <strong>Mind your own business, Eren!</strong></p><p> </p><p>(21:06) <em>I just wanna know what’s going on between them…</em></p><p> </p><p>(21:06) <strong>Sure, brat.</strong></p><p> </p><p>Before going to bed, Levi checks his phone one last time and there’s a new text message from Eren that warms his heart profoundly.</p><p> </p><p>(23:30) <em>Btw, Levi… I’m really happy to be talking with you again. Thanks for that, really. I feel a lot better with you in my life.</em></p><p> </p><p>(23:44) <strong>Me too, Eren.</strong></p><p> </p><p>Levi is almost falling asleep a while after that when he abruptly widens his eyes. His heart starts racing as he recalls everything he knows so far.</p><p> </p><p><strong> <em>If it's not </em> </strong> <strong> <em>Historia</em></strong><strong><em>… Who is he in love with, then?!</em> </strong></p><p> </p><p>His mind wants to take the path that says that Eren must know someone else in Rose that he has feelings for, but he pushes those thoughts far far away. Levi never wanted Hange to be right in one of her hypotheses as much as he does right now.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>“But you are more than that to me”.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Levi remembers Eren’s words from when he pointed out that they were only online friends. And so, he falls asleep with a smile on his face, eagerly anticipating yet another of their thrilling Special Sundays the very next day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. After Dark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Eren is italics</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Levi is bold</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">Hange is bold + italics + underline</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Levi’s thoughts are bold + italics</em> </strong>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p><span class="u">Sunday Morning</span> (February 21, 2021)</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Hange, I feel so dumb…”, Levi talks over the phone with his best friend, who mostly just laugh at him some more, at this point. He really doesn’t mind it; he deserves all of her remarks around the whole situation with Eren and Historia. It is always great to talk with Hange, even so.</p><p> </p><p>Levi feels really lighthearted after he hangs up and all he wants to do right know is chat with Eren Yäger, although he knows that Sundays aren’t exactly a chill day for the surfer.</p><p> </p><p>(8:08) <strong>Are you still out paddling or whatever you do with your Titan friends every Sunday?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(8:41) <em>Hahahah Titan friends… That’s funny</em></p><p> </p><p>(8:42) <em>But yeah!! I’m about to head out rn. You want me to keep you updated on that still..?</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>If I want updates to know if you’re training hard enough and it’s not going to die anytime soon? </em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>(8:45) <strong>Of course, Eren!</strong></p><p> </p><p>(8:50) <em>Ok then. Perfect, Captain</em> 😁</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Sunday Evening</span> (February 21, 2021)</p><p> </p><p>(19:02) <em>So, Captain… I have something to share, kind of</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Tell me you love me, Eren.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>God, I sound like a teenage girl.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>(19:06) <strong>What is it?</strong></p><p> </p><p>[Eren sends an image file: it is a selfie of him raising his eyebrows with a half-smile, but the main thing about it is that he’s got a black eye and a bloody tissue up his nose].</p><p> </p><p>(19:10) <strong>What the fuck happened to you?!</strong></p><p> </p><p>(19:12) <em>Annie happened... She beat me up</em></p><p> </p><p>(19:13) <strong>What did you do, stupid brat??</strong></p><p> </p><p>(19:14) <em>What did I do??? I didn’t deserve this</em> 😭</p><p> </p><p>(19:15) <strong>Please, just tell me what happened, Eren</strong></p><p> </p><p>(19:18) <em>Ok, so, the three of them were talking about Marcel.. The guy they were friends before, who died in the crocodile attack... Remember that?</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>(19:19) <strong>Yes… Go on</strong></p><p>
  
</p><p>(19:22) <em>Anyway, out of freaking nowhere, she started beating up Reiner so much and Bert didn’t do anything about it!!! I think it was kind of Reiner’s fault that Marcel died.. I didn’t understand much, and I didn’t wanna ask and make things worse. So, I tried to intervene and Annie started beating ME up next</em></p><p> </p><p>(19:23) <em>Btw, for everyone else I fell off my skateboard!! I’m just telling u about it</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Skater boy too, huh… Of course you are.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>(19:25) <strong>Just me, eh? I feel flattered to get exclusive info of your disgraces</strong></p><p> </p><p>(19:25) 😆 <em>Always great to tell you, Captain.. And chat about anything with you, really...</em></p><p> </p><p>(19:26) <strong>And you are still going to hang out with them after that?</strong></p><p> </p><p>He checks the picture again. Eren looks so soft and precious, even all beaten up. Right now, Levi only wishes he could clean and kiss his wounds.</p><p> </p><p>(19:28) <strong>By the way, it’s pretty obvious that someone hit your face. I don’t think you would look like this if you just fell off a skateboard, brat.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(19:29) <em>Well yeah! I won’t back out now. Bert said the tides are changing. The test run can happen at any moment now!!! That’s the main news of the day, actually</em> 😁😁</p><p> </p><p>(19:30) <em>I don’t care if people believe me or not, honestly. But I’m not saying this incident had anything to do with them. It would only make things harder for me</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>“Incident”… Tch.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>(19:31) <strong>Why are you so happy, Eren?! You’ve just been wrecked!</strong></p><p> </p><p>(19:33) <em>I’ve been waiting and training for this moment since forever now!! And after the test run, I’ll finally get to ride the freaking Titan!! Of course I’m happy. I’m thrilled!!!</em></p><p> </p><p>(19:34) <strong>Are you sure you're ready to face even “just” this test run at the moment? Be honest with me.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(19:35) <em>Reiner says I am!</em></p><p> </p><p>(19:35) <strong>And how dangerous is it, exactly? You said it was bigger waves than the ones you’re used to normally!</strong></p><p> </p><p>(19:35) <em>It’s like… Half the Titan, or even less. We will only know for sure once we actually see it in person</em></p><p> </p><p>(19:35) <em>And besides, my record underwater is now above 3 min, so it’s fine</em></p><p> </p><p>(19:36) <strong>I thought you said it was supposed to be 4.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(19:36) <em>4 is for the Titan. 3 is good enough for a test run wave.</em></p><p> </p><p>(19:36) <strong>Eren...</strong></p><p> </p><p>(19:38) <em>What?? This whole record thing is just in case something happens, anyway.. It’s not like I will actually get dragged underwater…</em></p><p> </p><p>(19:40) <strong>How can you know 3 minutes is enough? How can you tell you will be able to hold your breath for that long again when you really need it?! The swimming pool is one thing… But the ocean is different, isn’t it??</strong></p><p> </p><p>(19:41) <em>IF I really need it, I’ll manage. This is how long I can take without breathing. It’s consistent now! I’m not getting bellow this time anymore</em></p><p> </p><p>Levi’s heart is beating really fast. He just wants to join everyone else and ask Eren to give up his dream, but asking such a thing of him would only make things more complicated and… It is pointless, in fact.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>I’m not the fucking Pope, and even if I was… He said it so many times he won’t give up. Goddammit.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>(19:43) <strong>Alright, brat. If you say so… I believe you.</strong></p><p> </p><p>Levi opens the picture yet again and just stares at it some more. Eren’s bedroom in the background looks really nice; clean and neat (at least as far as Levi can see it), which is something he approves very much. The surfer has a few posters up on his wall of waves and beaches, and also, a skateboard next to a white surfboard in the corner; really beachy aesthetics all over, really. Besides that, it seems like he’s got a bunch of polaroid pictures on a mural behind him, most likely with friends and family.</p><p> </p><p>(19:47) <strong>Was it one of them who beat you up that time?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(19:47) <strong>Reiner or Annie</strong></p><p> </p><p>(19:50) <em>When?</em></p><p> </p><p>(19:50) <strong>That you said you even had to be taken to the hospital</strong></p><p> </p><p>(19:51) <em>Oh, that... No, that happened a long time ago</em></p><p> </p><p>(19:51) <strong>In Germany?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(19:52) <em>No, it was here</em></p><p> </p><p>(19:52) <em>Truth or dare…?</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Here you go again, changing the subject about this…</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>(19:53) <strong>Truth</strong></p><p> </p><p>(19:54) <em>Why did your last relationship end?</em></p><p> </p><p>(19:54) <strong>Last long-term relationship?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(19:55) <em>Yeah, no hook ups. Actual relationship</em></p><p> </p><p>(19:57) <strong>To tell you the truth, I’ve never been with anyone for longer than 6 months</strong></p><p> </p><p>(19:58) <em>Ok.. Was it the last one?</em></p><p> </p><p>(19:58) <em>That lasted 6 months, I mean</em></p><p> </p><p>(19:58) <strong>No... It's been years now from that one</strong></p><p> </p><p>(19:59) <em>But tell me about it.. Why did it end?</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Should I really tell him? That’s too much… </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Maybe just the short version.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>(20:00) <strong>He was arrested.</strong></p><p> </p><p>[Eren is typing]</p><p> </p><p>[Eren stops typing]</p><p> </p><p>[Eren is typing]</p><p> </p><p>(20:01) <em>Oh fuck, I’m sorry</em></p><p> </p><p>(20:03) <strong>Don’t be, he was a piece of shit. </strong></p><p>
  
</p><p>(20:03) <em>Is he out now? Or... Dead?</em></p><p> </p><p>(20:04) <strong>He is currently in prison. He almost died, actually… But unfortunately, he is still alive, the motherfucker. He really deserved some more suffering, in my opinion.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(20:06) <em>Can I know what went down?</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Shit, I guess I got carried away.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>(20:07) <strong>That’s TMI for you, damn brat. Truth or dare?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(20:11) <em>Dare, Captain...</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>I guess I also have no right to get answers to deep questions… Fair enough.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Let’s get this show on the road a little, then! Since you’re being so damn difficult…</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>(20:14) <strong>How about you do something nice for me someday, eh?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(20:14) <strong>Like a hand massage or something of the sort</strong></p><p> </p><p>[Eren is typing]</p><p> </p><p>[Eren stops typing]</p><p> </p><p>[Eren is typing]</p><p> </p><p>(20:15) <em>So we’re actually meeting up someday??</em></p><p> </p><p>(20:15) <strong>If you still want to… Yes, I’d like that.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(20:15) <em>Of course I want to!!!</em></p><p> </p><p>(20:16) <em>You can charge me on that dare at any time you like! I’ll gladly give you a hand massage, Captain. Or anything u want ;)</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Anything, huh… Can you give me your heart too or are you just being highly sexual right now?</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>(20:16) <strong>You can bet your ass I will, brat.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(20:17) <em>Hahahahah awesome ;)</em></p><p> </p><p>Levi feels the need to open Hange’s chat at once.</p><p> </p><p>(20:18) <strong>What does it mean to get a winky face two times in a row?!</strong></p><p> </p><p>(20:24) <strong><em><span class="u">It means he wants your body…</span></em></strong> 😏😏😏</p><p> </p><p>(20:25) <strong>Hange!!</strong></p><p> </p><p>(20:38) <strong><em><span class="u">HAHAHA I’m just messing with you. He’s just flirting!!!</span></em></strong></p><p> </p><p>(20:40) <strong><em><span class="u">Flirt back!!!</span></em></strong></p><p> </p><p>(21:01) <strong><em><span class="u">Are you doing it??!</span></em></strong></p><p> </p><p>(21:12) <strong><em><span class="u">I really hope you’re pouring your heart out to him right now, Levi. JUST PUSH ALL OF YOUR FEARS AWAY!!!</span></em></strong></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>If only were that simple…</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>(21:44) <em>More news for you, Captain… Mikasa is actually dating Jean </em>😵</p><p> </p><p>(21:48) <strong>Oh, how great! And it was all thanks to me. You’re welcome.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(21:55) <em>Omg, I hate you so much rn</em></p><p> </p><p>(21:56) <em>Not really though, I could never</em></p><p> </p><p>(21:56) <em>But ahhhhhhh. I can’t believe this is actually happening to me</em> 😭😭</p><p> </p><p>(22:59) <strong>How exactly is this happening to YOU, silly brat?</strong></p><p> </p><p>[Eren is typing]</p><p> </p><p>[Eren stops typing]</p><p> </p><p>[Eren is typing]</p><p> </p><p>(23:02) <em>It just sucks so much, you know</em> 😫 <em>she deserves better</em></p><p> </p><p>(23:03) <strong>What’s wrong with him, anyway? Or is it only his horse face? C’mon…</strong></p><p> </p><p>(23:09) <em>There’s that, but agh, he’s so annoying, he’s always trying to find ways to mess with me. He likes to see me suffer, that’s his problem. He enjoys my pain</em></p><p> </p><p>(23:10) <em>Now he’s talking a bunch of shit and sending me stupid sister memesss</em></p><p> </p><p>(23:12) <em>What am I gonna do now??</em></p><p> </p><p>(23:13) <strong>Maybe you should worry more about your own love life than your sister’s, brat</strong></p><p> </p><p>(23:14) <em>Ah, that’s not any better...</em></p><p> </p><p>(23:14) <strong>And why is that?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(23:15) <em>Cause… I love someone that doesn’t love me back….</em></p><p> </p><p>(23:15) <strong>How do you know they don’t love you?</strong></p><p> </p><p>[Eren is typing]</p><p> </p><p>[Eren stops typing]</p><p> </p><p>(23:16) <strong>Stop deleting, Eren… Tell me. How do you know?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(23:18) <em>Because they never told me, so I’m not sure of anything, just of what I want to believe in my own head</em></p><p> </p><p>(23:19) <strong>What if they’re waiting for you to tell them first?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(23:19) <em>Really?..</em></p><p> </p><p>(23:19) <strong>Perhaps they’re afraid you don’t feel the same way…</strong></p><p> </p><p>(23:20) <em>Levi</em></p><p> </p><p>(23:20) <strong>Yes, Eren?</strong></p><p> </p><p>[Eren is typing]</p><p> </p><p>[Eren stops typing]</p><p> </p><p>[Eren is typing]</p><p> </p><p>(23:21) <em>Truth or dare?</em></p><p> </p><p>(23:21) <strong>Truth.</strong></p><p> </p><p>Levi’s heart is beating so extremely fast right now and he can feel the sweat already building up on his temples.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Is this actually happening right now?</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>He bites his lips and smiles, just staring at his phone, waiting for a new text message from Eren.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>C’mon… Where are you, brat?</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The surfer is taking a while to reply now. And he is not even typing and deleting anything anymore.</p><p> </p><p>(23:37) <strong>Eren?</strong></p><p> </p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Monday Early Hours</span> (February 22, 2021)</p><p> </p><p>It is already past midnight and Levi is still waiting. His happiness from before was washed away and all that’s left is profound fear and concern.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Did something happen to him?!</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Or he just… Gave up on me?</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Levi doesn’t even want to think about the possibility of Eren actually telling <em>someone else</em> about his love for them right now.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Oh, Hange… Please, be right on this. Please.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>(00:05) <strong>Is everything ok?</strong></p><p> </p><p>He tries once more, but again, no reply. At that, he simply drags himself to bed.</p><p> </p><p>It is impossible to sleep. Levi is so deep inside his own mind that he almost doesn’t hear the notification sound coming through. He checks his phone as soon as he comes back to his senses.</p><p> </p><p>(00:49) [Eren has sent you an audio message]</p><p> </p><p>He turns the light back on again and sits against the bed frame. After a big breath, he presses play.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey…”, Eren starts subtle, but soon gives a nice and warm giggle. “Levi… Sorry for leave you hanging. Bert called me”, his tone is more serious now, “he said that it’s time now; for the test run, I mean. We gotta run, otherwise we miss it! Like I said before, the waves have no set dates, so…”.</p><p> </p><p>There’s a pause, but he soon continues, “I had to leave in a rush, get my surfboard, my backpack and all my crap, fight with my family for a bit, you know, the usual”, he laughs at the end and it’s glorious to hear it.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll lose reception soon and there’s probably no signal where we’re going, but hum…. I just wanted to let you know that I’m ok. It’s all good. I’m really excited, actually!”, Levi can literally see Eren’s sweet smile in his mind as the surfer talks, “and that, hum… I’ll ask you my 'truth or dare' question once I get back, ok? I know it’s not Sunday anymore, but… Yeah”.</p><p> </p><p>Eren is about to finish the recording, but he abruptly comes back to finish in another note, “oh, and I’d like to call you… To ask my question. I feel like that’s better, if it’s alright with you”.</p><p> </p><p>He then coughs briefly and wraps it up, “ok, that’s it for now. I’ll see ya later, Captain”.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Oh… Shit!</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>(00:54) <strong>Please, don’t die on me right now, Eren! Text me as soon as you can, please…? Or you can just call me at any time, yes! I absolutely don’t mind it!! I want to know right away if it all went well, alright???</strong></p><p>
  
</p><p>(00:57) <strong>Be careful and I beg of you, damn brat… Don’t push your luck!</strong></p><p> </p><p>(00:58) <strong>Xxx</strong></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Test Run</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another longer chapter... I hope it's worth the little extra wait 🤭</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Eren is italics</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Levi is bold</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">Hange is bold + italics + underline</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">Armin is italics + underline</span> </em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Levi’s thoughts are bold + italics</em> </strong>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p><span class="u">Monday Morning</span> (February 22, 2021)</p><p> </p><p>As soon as Levi wakes up, he immediately grabs his phone to check if there's anything new from Eren Yäger. And in fact, it does.</p><p> </p><p>(2:43) <em>Levi.. Just texting to keep you updated! We’re in a roadside diner rn grabbing a bite to eat. We’ll rest a bit in the van and then we’re going to hit the waves!!! I’m kind of nervous, not gonna lie to you.. But it will be ok. I feel completely ready for it!</em></p><p> </p><p>(2:44) <em>The beach is like an hour away from here or so. We’re almost there!!</em></p><p> </p><p>(2:46) <em>And about your messages… I’m smiling a lot right now, for real. I'm so grateful for your support! Thank you for believing in me when most people don't. It’s so good to have you in my life, Levi.. I’m serious. I feel very lucky. I can’t wait to call you later so we can’t talk about everything</em> ❤</p><p> </p><p>(2:47) <em>I promise I won’t die hahaha I still have the Titan to ride ;) </em></p><p> </p><p>(2:47) <em>But also, other important things I’d like to do before I’m gone from this world..</em></p><p> </p><p>(2:48) <em>I’m sorry for not sending it all in one single message, I know you hate that!!! I’m just really nervous hahaha…</em></p><p> </p><p>(2:48) <em>Not just because of the test run</em></p><p> </p><p>(2:49) <em>Anyway, I’ll stop bothering you now. I hope you’re having a beautiful night of sleep rn. Can’t wait to hear your voice again</em></p><p> </p><p>(2:52) <em>And well.. Good morning!!! For when you wake up. Xxx</em></p><p> </p><p>Levi reads all of the messages three times in row and on the third time, he stares intensely at the heart emoji. But he can’t seem to smile right now. He’s got a lot in his mind and he really wished Eren had “bothered” him a lot more with some details.</p><p> </p><p>(07:14) <strong>You’re not surfing big ass waves during night-time, are you??? Please, tell me you slept until the sun was out...</strong></p><p> </p><p>(07:15) <strong>And where is this beach, or this diner?! Have you sent your location to anyone, like your sister or Armin?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(07:18) <strong>What time am I supposed to wait for a reply from you? I have no idea how long these things take!!!</strong></p><p> </p><p>(07:23) <strong>Goddammit, Eren…</strong></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Why didn’t you call me instead of texting?! I would have pick up. Fuck…</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Monday Afternoon</span> (February 22, 2021)</p><p> </p><p>It is so incredibly hard to work right now. Levi attends his customers in the dullest way and when the shop is finally empty, he texts Hange.</p><p> </p><p>(14:55) <strong>How long does a surf trip lasts?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(15:04) <strong><em><span class="u">Jeez, I don’t know Levi, I guess it depends. Which beach did he went to?</span></em></strong></p><p> </p><p>(15:07) <strong>I have no clue. I just know that the actual Titan wave is somewhere 15 hours away from here. This damn test run should be much closer</strong></p><p> </p><p>(15:08) <span class="u"><strong><em>Are you already worried? Take it easy, it’s only 15 p.m.</em></strong></span></p><p> </p><p>(15:09) <strong>That’s my life now, apparently! Just constant worry about a surfer brat…</strong></p><p> </p><p>(15:26) <strong><em><span class="u">But you love that surfer brat HAHAHA AAAAW</span></em></strong></p><p> </p><p>Levi waits all day for some kind of news. His customers come and goes and he just sighs harder at each hour that passes. It is all quiet. Too quiet. Eren should have replied by now.</p><p> </p><p>He checks @YeagerEren's <em>Instagram</em>, just in case the surfer posted something lately. And there is one <em>Story</em> available.</p><p> </p><p>15 hours ago. It is a video inside of the van with his Titan friends. Eren is sitting at the back filming and does not show up in the video. There is a blond girl driving, most definitely Annie. Reiner is sitting next to her and Bert is probably next to the surfer, but he is not in shot, either. He films focusing on the radio and then, he zooms in up ahead on the dark road, lit only by the van's headlights. They are all singing A Hero’s Death by Fontaines D.C, “life ain't always empty, life ain't always empty, life ain't always empty…”, and they keep repeating as the song goes on. Before the video ends, Eren gives it a shout of excitement and giggles right after.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Dammit, Eren. Where are you? </em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Monday Evening</span> (February 22, 2021)</p><p> </p><p>Still no news. Levi is checking all of social media now. There is nothing else added on @YeagerEren, @itsSashaBlouse or @ConnieTheManSpringer. He keeps searching until he finds @ArminArlert_, but there is also nothing new or useful, apart from some nice pictures of the blond guy having fun with Eren and their other friends at the beach and all over the city. Levi eventually finds @Mikasa0210 as well, although her profile is locked, just like @JeanKirstein7’s.</p><p> </p><p>And with that, Levi tries calling the surfer.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! This is Eren”, the surfer’s familiar voicemail starts playing and so Levi hangs up and tries again.</p><p> </p><p>No response. Levi doesn’t want to think that anything bad happened, but he can’t help but wonder. He recalls Eren saying it was possibly Reiner's fault that Marcel died, which just makes him even more on edge.</p><p> </p><p>He opens Hange’s chat again.</p><p> </p><p>(20:02) <strong>He should’ve replied by now, don’t you think??</strong></p><p> </p><p>(20:08) <strong><em><span class="u">HUMMM. Maybe his phone died? And he didn’t take his charger with him</span></em></strong></p><p> </p><p>(20:09) <strong>He did say he left in a hurry… But it’s been too long now!</strong></p><p> </p><p>(20:12) <strong><em><span class="u">Aah… Maybe something happened on the road, they ran out of gas or the engine broke down</span></em></strong></p><p> </p><p>(20:13) <strong>Why does it seem like you are searching for excuses? Tell me your real thoughts, Hange, please</strong></p><p> </p><p>(20:15) <strong><em><span class="u">You’re right, Levi. He should’ve replied by now. Something must’ve happened, but he must be ok</span></em></strong></p><p> </p><p>(20:15) <strong>MUST be??? What the hell! What do I do now?!</strong></p><p> </p><p>(20:17) <strong><em><span class="u">LOOK! First of all, don’t sound like a desperate and obsessive boyfriend right now!! He also could be celebrating his accomplishments with his friends and he will text you later…</span></em></strong></p><p> </p><p>(20:18) <strong>So, I have to hope that he forgot about me?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(20:18) <strong><em><span class="u">He can be celebrating AND his phone died. He probably didn’t even go home yet. Chill out!!!</span></em></strong></p><p> </p><p>(20:20) <strong><em><span class="u">Have you tried checking his friends IG?</span></em></strong></p><p> </p><p>(20:20) <strong>Already done that. There’s nothing.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(20:22) <strong><em><span class="u">Well… If you don’t hear from him until tomorrow, you can try directly asking his friends where he is</span></em></strong></p><p> </p><p>(20:22) <strong>How am I suppose to wait here until tomorrow?? Shit, Hange…</strong></p><p> </p><p>(20:22) <strong><em><span class="u">I thought you believed in him, Levi. You said he was training hard. He must have surfed that wave just fine</span></em></strong></p><p> </p><p>(20:23) <strong>I do believe in him, but I also believe in his great capacity for stupidity!</strong></p><p> </p><p>(20:25) <strong><em><span class="u">Give him some credit. I’m sure he will turn up</span></em></strong></p><p> </p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Tuesday Morning</span> (February 23, 2021)</p><p> </p><p>Levi wakes up and grabs his phone instantly. There is no new messages from Eren Yäger.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>That’s it. I can’t wait any longer.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>He takes a quick shower and gets ready before going down the subway station.</p><p> </p><p>A little while later, Levi is standing right in front of Sawney Surf School and he feels more ready than ever to face anything now, as long as he gets to find out that Eren is alright.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Once I find you, brat… I won't ever let go. I’ll keep you safe.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Welcome to Sawney Surf School, I’m Hannes. How may I help you?”, the surfer’s boss asks Levi as soon as he gets to the front desk.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello…”, he says, and then tries to ask in a casual manner, although his voice comes out a little trembling, “I'm just trying to get in touch with one of your instructors… Eren Yäger?”.</p><p> </p><p>Hannes lifts his eyebrows and gets up his chair, “Yäger is unavailable right now, sir. But would you like to take a few surf lessons with another one of our great instructors? We have people even more experienced here to teach adults-“.</p><p> </p><p>“No!”, Levi cuts him off in a higher tone, but he manages to controls himself after, “I'm... A friend of his. I just wanted to know if he’s ok. Can you tell me that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you don't know?”</p><p> </p><p>“Know what?!”, Levi’s eyes begin to widen.</p><p> </p><p>“He's been in an accident”.</p><p> </p><p>Levi feels a sudden and prominent ache inside of his chest, “what sort of accident?”</p><p> </p><p>“He nearly drowned yesterday. He's currently in a hospital being taken care off”.</p><p> </p><p>Those words makes Levi feel really dizzy and his face is now whiter than ever before.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want to sit down, sir? Drink some water?”, Hannes offers, pointing to the couch Eren was sitting on the video he sent before at the school.</p><p> </p><p>“Which hospital?”, Levi tries to say, but only a whisper comes out.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry?”</p><p> </p><p>“Which hospital, or which city is he in?!”, he demands, raising his voice.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not sure”, Hannes frowns, “how exactly do you know Eren?”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck!”. Levi is so disoriented that he simply stands there for a moment, with both hands on his head.</p><p> </p><p>Hannes is trying to speak with him again, but Levi can’t comprehend anything anymore. And so, he simply walks out, getting back down the subway station.</p><p> </p><p>He is not even bothered by the lack of vacant seats like he would usually be; he really just wants to get to his next stop and run to where he's going next.</p><p> </p><p>So, a few minutes later, Levi stands in front of Jean’s mom Cafe shop. It is open and busy.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as he gets inside, he spots Jean at the counter talking with Connie, Armin and another girl. Mikasa. Levi recognizes her from <em>Instagram</em> once he gets closer.</p><p> </p><p>"Jean!", he almost shouts, and everyone in the group looks at him with a confused expression, especially Jean.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes?"</p><p> </p><p>Levi comes to the counter, trying to steady his breathing, "is Eren ok? How is he doing? How bad was it?!"</p><p> </p><p>"Who are you?”, Jean asks and then, he comments after some thought, “you always come here with a woman..."</p><p> </p><p>"Cut the crap, just tell me where he is!"</p><p> </p><p>"He's at the hospital”, Jean feels obliged to say, but Mikasa interrupts.</p><p> </p><p>“Who are you and why are you demanding to know about my brother?! How do you know him?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm Levi. I’m just a friend...”</p><p> </p><p>"Oh!", Armin looks astonished, as he exchanges subtle looks with Connie and Jean.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you guys know him?”, Mikasa asks her boyfriend, noticeably apprehensive.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s…”, Jean begins to say, but doesn't finish his sentence.</p><p> </p><p>“Eren’s online friend”, Armin completes, in a mellow tone.</p><p> </p><p>“THE online friend?!”, Mikasa urges an explanation from Armin, who just nods.</p><p> </p><p>Connie says abruptly and loudly, looking really devastated, "Eren is such an idiot!!!"</p><p> </p><p>"How is he?", Levi asks again.</p><p> </p><p>"He's stable now", Mikasa explains, but kind of unwillingly, "our dad went over Calaneth to get him".</p><p> </p><p>"Calaneth? That's nearly 4 hours away", Levi points out. Mikasa in silent now and he notices that her eyes are fixed on his moon bracelet.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah”, Jean talks again, “he went out with his ripped friends over to some deserted beach close to that city during the night... Mikasa got a text from his phone saying he was in the hospital there, but it wasn't him that sent it".</p><p> </p><p>“Shup up!”, Mikasa looks at Jean, clearly mad.</p><p> </p><p>“How do you know it wasn’t him?”, Levi almost pleads for answers.</p><p> </p><p>“Can you just leave… Levi?”, Mikasa is very serious, “he’s alive, not thanks to you! Now let us be”.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s that suppose to mean?!”, he asks with a big frown on his forehead and she laughs drily for a second.</p><p> </p><p>“What happened to him was <em>your</em> fault, oh great wise Captain Levi!”, she mocks moving her hands in the air as she gets up the stool. Jean holds back her arm, although she keeps talking, “you encouraged him into it!”</p><p> </p><p>“Mikasa…”, Armin tries to ease the situation, but they don’t let him express his thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>"What?! What do you mean <em>my</em> fault?", Levi feels like he’s going to combust at any moment.</p><p> </p><p>Connie explains, “we tried so hard to make him drop that Titan shit. We all did, but he’s completely lost into it… All that he has in mind are those fucking waves! And then <em>you</em> came along and supported his madness".</p><p> </p><p>"Eren knew what he wanted way before he met me", Levi defends himself.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, he knew”, Connie keeps going, getting up his seat too, "but he got a lot more engaged to it. He talks about you all the time, by the way. Even Armin gets a little jealous sometimes”, and he points to the blond guy, that is looking down now. “He always says that you’re the only one who understands him and supports him". The short-haired guy crosses his arms, "I tried getting in contact with you, dude… But you refused my follow request on IG”.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe if he had no supporters, he would stop this nonsense!”, Mikasa screams with hatred in her eyes. Armin gets up as well, just in case he also needs to hold her back.</p><p> </p><p>And also, the blond guy is quick to say, “we don’t know that for sure! Eren was already so-“.</p><p> </p><p>She glances sharply at Armin, “stop defending him! Look what happened!”. Then, she turns back to Levi, “Eren could've been dead right now! He had a cardiac arrest and he was lucky that those fuckers at least dropped him at the hospital”.</p><p> </p><p>"What?", Levi feels an intense numbness through his whole body.</p><p> </p><p>Jean expresses, "I told Eren that those people were freaky… They took him to the hospital, texted Mikasa with his phone about his whereabouts and just took off".</p><p> </p><p>"They left him there all alone?", Levi is shocked.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes", and so Jean confirms.</p><p> </p><p>Connie cuts the silence that lingered for a moment, “you should go now, Levi”. Nobody is facing him anymore, except for Armin.</p><p> </p><p>And with that, he leaves the Cafe shop in total silence, completely staggered.</p><p> </p><p>“Levi!”, he soon hears someone calling his name as he walks away from the place. When he turns around, he sees Armin running up to him.</p><p> </p><p>The blond guy elucidates once he’s close enough, “they're gonna transfer him to the hospital here, where his father works... To the Psychiatric Unit".</p><p> </p><p>"Pardon me?! Why?", Levi frowns hard.</p><p> </p><p>"Because he needs it! He needs to take meds for his obsession, I'm pretty sure".</p><p> </p><p>“Who said that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Dr. Yäger… His dad”, Armin looks down.</p><p> </p><p>"Eren doesn’t have a disorder!”, Levi is quick to defend the surfer, “he just has a great passion for the ocean".</p><p> </p><p>"It is madness, Levi! How can't you see that?”, Armin sounds really anguished in his words.</p><p> </p><p>Levi swipes his hair back and sighs deeply. “Oh, fuck…”. After a short moment, he admits to himself, “It <em>was</em> my fault”.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t beat yourself up too harshly”, Armin tries to ease his mind, “it was his own decision, in the end. It's impossible to stop Eren when he puts something in his mind… It would eventually happen sooner or later”. He pauses, but soon adds in, “so maybe he just needs some extra help with his problems”.</p><p> </p><p>“What, as in being drugged and left unresponsive on some hospital bed?!”, Levi shots back, “that will sure do the trick to stop him”.</p><p> </p><p>“At least he’s alive!”</p><p> </p><p>“What kind of life is he gonna get like this?!”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not forever, Levi… Just for now. Until he realizes how dangerous this whole idea was”, although even Armin doesn't seem to be too sure of himself.</p><p> </p><p>Levi feels extremely hopeless and useless right now. There’s nothing he can do to make things better.</p><p> </p><p>“Armin”, he takes a breath, “can you please, keep me posted about him?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure I can”, the blond guy gives a step forward and offers his phone, “let's exchange numbers”.</p><p> </p><p>After that, Levi gets back to his apartment and goes straight to his bedroom to lie down. He can’t possibly open the shop today; he doesn’t have the strength for it. And so, he just stares at the ceiling, waiting for a miracle to happen, at this point. He misses Eren terribly and all that he wanted in this moment was to hear his soft voice again.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Tuesday Evening</span> (February 23, 2021)</p><p> </p><p>He ends up falling asleep for hours on end and when he wakes up, he is completely lost in time and space. Furthermore, his phone is ringing.</p><p> </p><p>Levi takes the phone out of his pocket and picks up right away once he sees “Eren Yäger is calling” written on the screen.</p><p> </p><p>“Eren?!”, he intended to say it louder, but his mouth was so dry that it comes out as a rough whisper.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi, Levi”, the surfer’s tired and soft tone tingles Levi’s ear and it’s just the most beautiful sound he has ever heard. “I finally got to call you…”</p><p> </p><p>“Where are you right now, are you ok?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Well… Now I’m trapped for real. I’m fucked, Levi”, and then, the surfer completely stops talking.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s happening, Eren?! Fucking talk to me! Tell me everything!”, Levi feels so impatient and desperate, “Armin told me you were heading to Rose’s hospital. Is that where you are right now?”.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, you talked with Armin?”</p><p> </p><p>“I went after your friends, yes! You completely disappeared on me, fucking brat!!!”, he raises his tone of voice.</p><p> </p><p>Eren sounds like he’s laughing a little, “that’s nice to know... How much you care”.</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you laughing?! You almost died!”</p><p> </p><p>“I only sprained my ankle a bit…”</p><p> </p><p>“Stop lying to me. Mikasa said you went through a <em>cardiac arrest!</em>”, Levi's voice cracks at the end.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck…”, Eren talks in whispers now, “you talked with everyone, huh”.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, brat! Even with your stupid ass boss. Now, let me hear it all from you. Tell me”.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, hum…”, the surfer clears his throat, “my board flipped over and so I got tossed around and dragged into the ocean”. He breathes greatly for a few seconds and then goes on, “I got pushed down, but it was peaceful. It wasn't so bad”.</p><p> </p><p>“You really <em>are</em> insane”, Levi sounds completely astonished.</p><p> </p><p>“Once you're deep down, there’s not much you can do. You have to remain calm to be able to hold your breath for as long as possible. Reiner taught me that", Eren is serious in his speech, "this has nothing to do with my sanity”.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, <em>fuck</em> Reiner, alright? Fuck them all! They just left you there!”</p><p> </p><p>“They didn’t want to get arrested, giving statements... They have a record already, all of them, I think... So I get it. And I don't blame them”.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t believe you are defending them, still! What the fuck, Eren?!”, Levi is raising his voice more and more.</p><p> </p><p>“Calm down, Captain. Stop shouting, I have an awful headache right now”.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re… Unbelievable, Eren”, Levi is out of words.</p><p> </p><p>“It was my own fault... But I got to ride the wave just fine! I did it, Levi! I fucking did it. It all went perfect, actually! Until...", the surfer clears his throat roughly, "until I decided to try it again”.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you are kidding me... You're so fucking dumb. I <em>told</em> you not to push your luck!”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, I just… I got carried away, ok? I couldn’t resist the waves. And so... I was at the top of my next wave, but I just couldn’t ride that one, somehow; it was so freaking dark… So, I-“</p><p> </p><p>“Excuse me, but<em> what the hell</em> did you just say?!”, Levi interrupts, but Eren keeps going without acknowledging it.</p><p> </p><p>“So, I had to jump off the board from all the way up there, but it was such a huge fall down, much higher than I anticipated, and so the wave just sucked me in! You don't ride the wave, the wave rides you, you know… I thought I was gonna pull it off, but that wave… It just held me down with such strength that I couldn’t go up the surface for so long... But eventually, the pressure shot me back up again, but yeah. I swallowed a lot of water until then”.</p><p> </p><p>“Eren!”, Levi is fuming now.</p><p> </p><p>“It was so amazing the first time and I only wanted more of it“, Eren is still talking and he is actually excited about it.</p><p> </p><p>“Shut the fuck up!”, Levi shouts, “you went surfing during the <em>night?</em> On huge ass waves?! Are you fucking retarded???”</p><p> </p><p>“Please, stop calling me names, Levi… I already know I messed up, ok”.</p><p> </p><p>“Messed up?! You nearly fucking died!", Levi is literally sweating with nervousness.</p><p> </p><p>“But I didn’t, ok?! I’m still here! And I have bigger problems now. I’m freaking trapped!”</p><p> </p><p>Levi sighs hard, trying to calm himself down. “'Bigger problems'... Tch”, he mocks. Then, after a scratch on his undercut, he tries to understand the whole situation, “where exactly are you?”</p><p> </p><p>“I am in Rose’s hospital, but they want to move me to the Psychiatric floor and it’s impossible to escape there”.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you saying, are you planning to escape the goddamn hospital now?!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong><em>And how does he even know it’s impossible to escape the Psychiatric floor? Has he been there before?</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Eren says with the most calm voice, but his tone is very worrying, “I won’t stay there trapped like a fucking animal for God-knows how long”.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe you <em>need</em> to stay there… Have you thought about that?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t need any meds. I’m ok in my mind. What the hell, Levi?!”</p><p> </p><p>After a gulp, Levi tries to reason, “Armin said that-“</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, don’t listen to Armin, or anyone. They will poison your mind”, Eren cuts him off. There’s some noise in the background and the surfer starts talking in a much lower tone, “please, don’t let them poison you. You’re the only one, Levi... The only one who gets me”.</p><p> </p><p>“And look where that brought us, eh?”, Levi feels his throat closing.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t feel bad… It's ok. Wait a second”. There’s some fainted talk for a moment, but soon enough, he’s back, “Levi, are you still there?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course! There’s someone there with you?”</p><p> </p><p>"It’s just Mina. She’s a nurse from Calaneth that got in charge of accompanying me to Rose... I got to talk with her on the way back and she’s helping me out. She’s the one who got me my backpack, with my phone and shit”.</p><p> </p><p>“How do you manage to make everyone around you just... Like you so much and so damn quick?”, Levi is really impressed.</p><p> </p><p>At that, the surfer chuckles briefly, “Maybe I’m just a really likeable guy…”</p><p> </p><p>“You sure are, brat”, Levi sighs and then asks, "what is this nurse saying?"</p><p> </p><p>“She said they’re about to move me soon. They will take away my phone, and…”, Eren’s voice begins to go shaky, “and they will dope me with a bunch of heavy meds, I’m sure, and they will just leave me there in a locked room until I’m not myself anymore”.</p><p> </p><p>Levi feels his heart hurting and the tears starting to build up inside his eyes, “can I go see you?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think so. You don’t get to have visitors at first there. And you’re not…”, he sniffs quickly, “you’re not family, so… I’m guessing not even when I get to have visitors”.</p><p> </p><p>Levi wants to encourage Eren to find a way to escape, but he feels like he’s done enough damage already. His mind is a real minefield at the moment and he can’t think straight.</p><p> </p><p>The surfer talks again after the silence that lingered, “I don’t wanna scare you away, but fuck, Levi... I need to tell you something right now, since I don't know when I’ll get to talk to you again, hum…", he breathes deeply, "the way that I like you, Levi... It's not as friends, or <em>online</em> friends or whatever, I mean like...”, he takes another breath, but swiftly this time, “I wanna take you out, I wanna make you feel just as good as you make me feel, I wanna... I wanna hold your hand and kiss your lips...”</p><p> </p><p>“Eren”, Levi is deeply overwhelmed. He talks low and steady, “you don’t even know what I look like”.</p><p> </p><p>“It doesn't matter, Captain”, Eren is fast to say, “I feel my heart <em>burning!</em> I'm really sorry if you don’t feel the same way, but I can't keep this from you any longer. I had to tell you. I wish I could hold you in my arms right now”.</p><p> </p><p>There is complete silence and Levi can hear the hospital’s monitor beeping with great frequency. Eren's heart is beating as fast as his.</p><p> </p><p>After another noticeable breath, Eren asks, “tell me the truth, Levi. This is my question for you, now… What do you feel about me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Eren, I feel…”, Levi hesitates, but then finally builds up the courage to declare, “I feel the exact same way about you, fucking brat”.</p><p> </p><p>Levi can only hear the surfer breathing so unevenly now. “Eren?”, he calls for him in a very tender manner.</p><p> </p><p>And at last, the surfer simply chuckles, before expressing, “ah, Levi… I’m so happy!”. He huffs and it’s obvious that he is smiling wide, “I’m so freaking happy right now”, although he coughs really dryly right after and can't speak until he finishes.</p><p> </p><p>"Oi, take it easy", Levi advices, "breathe, dear". And so, he waits.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh!", but Eren ends up coughing some more after hearing the new nickname he just got.</p><p> </p><p>Levi also wishes he could be held by Eren's arms at the moment and he can’t stand the thought of having no more contact with him, whatsoever.</p><p> </p><p>"Eren, please, try to-"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, fuck", the surfer gives one last intense cough, "Mina is coming back! She needs to hide all my crap. Levi, I-“, he is interrupted by the nurse from afar and it's possible to hear her speaking, although really low, “your father is down the hall. He’ll be coming here at any moment, Eren. Give the phone to me”. He agrees with her, but comes back to the call for one last moment, “Levi”, but Mina’s voice is a lot closer and louder, demanding, “now!”. The call gets disconnected in such an abrupt way and with that, they didn't even get to say goodbye to each other.</p><p> </p><p><em>Love</em>. It is the first time in Levi’s life that he felt it so strongly and so intensely. He thought he felt love before with Erwin, but he realizes now that it wasn’t exactly it then. It was only lust, actually. What Levi feels for Eren is nothing compared to anything he ever felt before. And love like this hurts. Badly.</p><p> </p><p>He calls Hange to fill her in on the latest news about Eren Yäger, but after that, he just feels completely lost in his apartment, as well as inside his own head. There is nothing he can do right now. He thinks of going to the hospital, but what good would that do? Hange made it clear that if he went there in such state of distress, he would only end up in jail, making things even more difficult. He knows that his best friend is right, but still… The thought of trying to go see Eren comes and goes from his mind for the next couple of hours, as he tries really hard not to cry his eyes out, too.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, he makes an effort to go eat something, since he hasn’t eaten all day and then, he sits on his couch and stares at the TV, although he doesn’t even bother to turn it on this time. He is completely appalled and sorrowful. The world could be ending right now and he would take a minute to notice it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Wednesday Early Hours</span> (February 24, 2021)</p><p> </p><p>Levi looks at the moon outside the living room window with a cup of tea in his hand. He hasn’t tried to get some sleep yet; he already knows he won’t manage such a thing, anyway.</p><p> </p><p>His phone buzzes with a new notification and he checks at the same instant. It is a text message from Armin Arlert.</p><p><br/><br/>(1:09) <span class="u"><em>Hey there, Levi. Updating you on Eren's situation... He was transferred a little while ago, so he is now at the hospital's Psychiatric Unit. They are taking good care of him there, ok?</em></span></p><p><br/><br/>(1:10) <strong>How do you know, did you talk with him somehow?</strong></p><p><br/><br/>(1:13) <span class="u"><em>I just received word from Mikasa. He can't have visitors (except for his dad, but that's cause he's a doctor there)</em></span></p><p><br/><br/>(1:13) <strong>And for how long exactly is he going to stay there?</strong></p><p><br/><br/>(1:17) <span class="u"><em>She didn't say, I'm sorry. If there's anything else, I'll tell you, ok?</em></span></p><p> </p><p>(1:18)<strong> Alright... Thank you, Armin.</strong></p><p> </p><p>He stares at his tea for a moment and then at the moon bracelet on his wrist. With that, he closes his eyes and lets his mind takes him back to the day he choke on his tea in front of Eren Yäger. He never thought he would wish to be taken back to that day as much as he does right now.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>I should've told him who I was back then</em><em>... </em> <em>Plain and simple.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>He tortures himself in his thoughts. He wonders if things could've have turned out differently if he had revealed himself to Eren at the Cafe shop, but maybe Armin was right and something like this would eventually ended up happening, even if he was physically in the surfer's life.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>"It's impossible to stop Eren when he puts something in his mind…"</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>He remembers Armin's words. The more he reflects about it, the odder it gets. In the end, Levi couldn't help but wonder about what else Eren did that no one could stop.</p><p> </p><p>A little while later, Levi is in his fourth cup of tea when his phone rings. Like before, he is startled by the sight of “Eren Yäger is calling” on screen.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello! Eren?”, he picks up immediately.</p><p> </p><p>“Captain… Can you…”, Eren coughs.</p><p> </p><p>“Where are you now, damn brat?! What’s wrong? How are you even calling me?”, Levi is really confused.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, fuck!”, Eren shouts frightened, but then expresses, calmer, “oh, never mind. I thought… There was someone here”.</p><p> </p><p>“Where is 'here'?!”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m in some Liquor store… Outside… The Liquor store… Close to the beach. Can you…”, the surfer sniffs hard, “can you come pick me up?”</p><p> </p><p>“What?! Did you really escape the hospital?”, Levi is in complete shock.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, Mina… Helped me out, but like… They gave me some weird shit… Before, I don’t… I don’t feel too good right now”. There are cars and trucks passing by seemingly close to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me <em>exactly</em> where you are. I’ll come get you right now!”</p><p> </p><p>Although, Eren doesn’t say anything anymore for a few seconds.</p><p> </p><p>“EREN?!”, Levi screams abruptly and really loudly. All he hears next is what it seems to be Eren dropping his phone.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Oh, no! Fuck!</em></strong>
</p><p> </p><p>A moment later, the surfer picks the phone back up and talks from afar, “shit, I'm running out of battery…". And then, he's back at the call, "hello? Who is this?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s me, Eren. Levi! Are you hurt? Can you please wait for me inside this Liquor store? Let me talk with someone there. Just go inside and handle your phone to the cashier”.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait… Let me think. Agh…”, Eren is extremely muddled.</p><p> </p><p>“Eren, get inside. Try to see in which Liquor store you are right now".</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t”.</p><p> </p><p>“Why not?!”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m just… Chillin' here”.</p><p> </p><p>“On the floor?”</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t get up… Fuck, my knee is bleeding, when did I-. What?”, the surfer is clearly spacing out hard.</p><p> </p><p>“Focus for a second! Can you tell me <em>anything</em> else besides ‘Liquor store close to the beach'?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh shit, Levi. There’s a freaking clown here”.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean a 'clown'?”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s staring at me! I’m scared. Please… Come pick me up. I promise… I’ll be good”, Eren sounds like he is crying a little.</p><p> </p><p>“I <em>will</em> come pick you up, don’t worry about that part. I just need to know where. Are you sure this clown is actually real?”</p><p> </p><p>“YES! He’s right there!”, the surfer is shouting, although in careful whispers.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t talk with anyone, Eren! If he comes over to you, just… Bite his neck off or something. I’m on my way, alright? I’ll look for you in every single Liquor store if I have to!".</p><p> </p><p>"Levi…"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, dear?", he says already going down the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>"I need to see you right now”.</p><p> </p><p>“I know”.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want to be here anymore. I want to be… With you”, he sniffs some more, “Levi, don’t leave-“</p><p> </p><p>The call gets disconnected.</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>"Goddammit!!!", Levi shouts out loud.</p><p> </p><p>When he look at his phone, he notices that Armin texted him a few minutes ago while he was in the call with the surfer.</p><p> </p><p>(1:55) <span class="u"><em>Levi. I have some bad news. Mikasa said Eren is gone from the hospital. I don't know how he managed to get out, but he disappeared! He's not well and he needs to get back there. So, if he gets in contact with you, please, let me know.</em></span></p><p> </p><p>Levi completely ignores the message and calls an Uber in the middle of the night. He really intends to go over every Liquor store near the beach that he can find on the map. It will surely be the most expensive Uber ride of his life, but he couldn’t care less right now.</p><p> </p><p>Eren could be inside or outside now, which make things a lot harder. Levi gets off the Uber and searches for the surfer everywhere, before getting back in and heading out to the next Liquor store.</p><p> </p><p>At some point, he possibly spots Eren Yäger on his back with a coke can in hand inside one of the stores as the Uber pulls up. Levi barges in the place and pull the guy’s shoulder, making him turn around. </p><p> </p><p>“Eren?”, he calls, but it wasn't really the surfer. Levi lefts disappointed, but there are still a bunch more Liquor stores to go through.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as the Uber makes his next turn, Levi catches sight of a giant clown neon sign, where it says: “Circus Liquor”.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>This must be it!!!</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>He quickly lets the driver know and asks them to wait for him, before getting off the car. As he walks, he passes through a young man with a kid and overhears their talk. “Falco, how many times will I have to tell you not to talk to hobos in the streets?!”; “but it looked like he needed some help”, the boy tries to explain himself. Levi looks at the direction they were coming from and he can kind of see a guy passed out on the ground, leaning on the wall. It is very dark, though.</p><p> </p><p>He fast walks towards there and he can also see a cellphone on the ground next to him, with a smashed screen. Levi really believes it’s Eren this time, but he tries calling out first to make sure.</p><p> </p><p>“Oi. Eren Yäger?”, but the guy does not move. His head is down and his hair is covering his face. “OI!”, Levi says it louder as he gets closer.</p><p> </p><p>If it’s not really the surfer, he honestly doesn’t feel like touching any filthy hobos with his bare hands, therefore, he uses a foot to lift the guy’s head up by the chin.</p><p> </p><p>And with that, the "hobo" looks up and his face is finally revealed. Their eyes meet at once.</p><p> </p><p>“Captain... Levi?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p><strong>Circus Liquor</strong> is a real store in North Hollywood, California with an actual giant clown neon sign 🤡</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry their meeting wasn't all nice and cute lmao but with these two idiots... It just had to be really troubled and anguishing!!! I had this Liquor Store scene in my mind for so long now and it feels great to actually write it and finally post it. I'm sure it wasn't expected to happen this way, but I hope it was good, either way 🙌</p><p> </p><p>ON ANOTHER NOTE...</p><p>Night surfing big ass waves! You really have to be insane to try it, honestly. Just look at that; literally a giant wall of water coming behind you in full speed. Looks scary as fuck! (I've marked the time on the link):<br/>- https://youtu.be/XdkcsaYj1_A?t=90</p><p>Also, I was looking for a wipeout video to demonstrate what happened to Eren and I found the most perfect example!! Look at this guy just chilling, telling what happened to him like it was nothing lmao "It looked like I was on a five story building and I just jumped from there. That was the best view I had, though. Quite memorable". These damn crazy surfers, my god..<br/>- https://youtu.be/kQqZytfVtds</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Daybreak</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Eren is italics</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Levi is bold</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Levi’s thoughts are bold + italics</em> </strong>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p><span class="u">At That Same Wednesday Early Hours</span> (February 24, 2021)</p><p> </p><p>“Captain... Levi?”, Eren asks very drowsily.</p><p> </p><p>And so, Levi kneels next to him at once, “Eren!”. He holds the surfer’s face with both hands, caressing his cheeks with his thumbs. His heart is racing like if he was about to hit a rollercoaster drop. It feels so surreal to actually be able to touch Eren like this.</p><p> </p><p>There is not much illumination where they are apart from a fainted streetlight nearby, but even so, Levi can clearly see Eren’s unlucky black eye. The surfer doesn’t look too miserable, though. In fact, he is smiling ever since Levi knelt down and now, he is even beginning to laugh a little.</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you always laughing in terrible situations, stupid brat?!”, Levi asks with a frown, still holding his face. He soon notices a predominant alcohol smell coming from him.</p><p> </p><p>Eren expresses his thoughts with the most utterly joy, “you’re that hot undercut guy I gave a band-aid to.”</p><p> </p><p>“You mean the one who choke on his tea because of you?”, Levi adds in firmly, trying not to show how much the “hot” part affected him.</p><p> </p><p>The surfer just glares at him, seemingly recollecting all of that day in his mind, “oh yeah… I’m sorry about that.”</p><p> </p><p>“You already apologized back then, Eren.”</p><p> </p><p>But instead of saying anything else, Eren just keeps staring at Levi’s face. He eventually reflects out loud, more to himself than anything, “ah… You were right there.”</p><p> </p><p>Out of nowhere, Eren starts laughing way harder and Levi let go of his face. Once the surfer catches his breath again, he points out, “this whole time… You thought that was… The day”. Levi is clearly confused and he waits for more information Eren is about to give, “but actually, Levi… I saw you first.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?”, Levi widens his eyes. “What do you mean, when?”</p><p> </p><p>“You go to that Cafe all the time… That woman you’re always with… She’s Hange then, right?”, Eren is still smiling.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait a second. Did I ever saw you before that day?”, Levi’s so worried that he can’t remember such a thing.</p><p> </p><p>“No, I never went over to you, I just… Seen you from afar there… A few times. I thought you two were a couple.”</p><p> </p><p>Levi is very much in shock. He really never looked too much at people's faces in public, always keeping a low profile. He didn’t think he was missing much being this way, but apparently, he was so wrong.</p><p> </p><p>“How do you even-, how you remembered me?”, Levi can’t stop thinking about being watched by Eren for God-knows how many times exactly before the day he choked on his tea.</p><p> </p><p>Eren’s laughing again while leaning his head against the wall, “you’re like my… Cafe-guy crush.”</p><p> </p><p>“Pardon me, what?!”, Levi’s now trying really hard to hold back a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t see you <em>that</em> many times, I don’t… I don’t usually go get Jean at the Cafe and I don't hang out much in that area, but… You’re a really handsome man, Levi, I couldn’t help… But look at you the times I saw you.”</p><p> </p><p>Levi is going red so fast and he is now grateful there’s not too much light where they are for Eren to notice it.</p><p> </p><p>He soon starts reflecting, “so, you were already familiar with me that day…”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, it was nice to finally… Well, I tried talking with you, but you didn’t talk much”. Eren giggles after a moment of silence.</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“I was gonna ask for your number then, but I kind of gave up. And then… Jean came up to me and dragged me away, anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why didn’t you?”, Levi’s intrigued.</p><p> </p><p>“Cause… I was crushing harder on my mysterious <em>online</em> friend.”</p><p> </p><p>Levi raises his eyebrows, “oh, not because you thought I was already taken? I see…”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, baby, I could steal you from her… In a blink of an eye!”, Eren’s moving a hand in the air.</p><p> </p><p>“Tch…”, Levi rolls his eyes, “alright, playboy.”</p><p> </p><p>The surfer looks at him simply stunned and remarks, “it all comes together now… Like <em>fate</em>, huh?”. His eyes are heavy and he can’t seem to keep them fully open.</p><p> </p><p>He is almost falling asleep again, but Levi calls him out, tapping on his face. “Oi, oi, oi! Don’t sleep. Tell me something, did you mix meds with booze?”</p><p> </p><p>“No…”, the surfer lies right to his face, moving back to the side. With that, Levi spots a bottle of vodka that he is trying to hide behind him.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s this, then?”, Levi leans himself over Eren, being as close to him than ever before, to grab the bottle in hand. Then, he shows it to the surfer.</p><p> </p><p>Eren quickly complains about the observation, “agh, das ist gar nichts!”</p><p> </p><p>“English, Eren. I can’t understand you.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s nothing”, he repeats, “that was just-“</p><p> </p><p>“Just there, nearly empty, right next to you?”, Levi lifts his eyebrows.</p><p> </p><p>Instead of confirming and keep the lie going, Eren just sighs. He then affirms, “I just wanted to forget about... It all… For just a second.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>“It all”… What, exactly?</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“What meds did they gave you?”</p><p> </p><p>Eren is closing his eyes again, so Levi puts the bottle down and grabs his face again, shaking his head. “Hey! What did they give you at the hospital?”, he insists.</p><p> </p><p>“I-, I don’t know…”, the surfer tries to recall, “some... Sedative and… Something… I don’t know what else. I just feel really dizzy.”</p><p> </p><p>“You aren’t supposed to mix heavy meds with alcohol, stupid idiot!”</p><p> </p><p>At that, Eren just laughs groggily and soon goes back to the fact that they are there together, at last, “I can’t believe I’m looking at you right know”. He tries to touch Levi’s face.</p><p> </p><p>But Levi holds back his hand, “your hands are filthy, brat.”</p><p> </p><p>“Call me ‘dear’ again”, Eren looks at him with the most endearing eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Levi is sharp in his words, “you don’t deserve it right now”. He moves back a little and looks at him all over. Eren is dirty, wearing just a black open sided tank top with his backpack, a navy-blue beach shorts with a floral pattern and some trainers, most likely the very same outfit from his surf trip, still.</p><p> </p><p>His eyes soon land on Eren’s right knee, which is clearly bleeding. “How did you cut you knee?”, he asks.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>“What happened to him was your fault, oh great wise Captain Levi!”</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Mikasa’s words comes rushing in Levi’s mind and he’s back at feeling terrible for everything that’s happen to Eren lately, even for just a cut on his knee, the very least of their problems right now.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t-, I don’t know”, the surfer says, scratching his head and swallowing dry.</p><p> </p><p>Levi takes out his personal cloth napkin from his pocket and tries to clean it as much as he can in that dim light.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have to-“</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up”, Levi cuts Eren off looking back at him for a second, before continuing, “this place is filthy. You’ll get an infection if I leave you like this”. He holds his leg firmly and the surfer just keeps quiet until he finishes swiping the blood away. It doesn’t seem to be too big of a cut, but just been bleeding for a while, from the looks of things. After that, Levi folds the napkin and ties it around his knee.</p><p> </p><p>“Ouch”, Eren complains, since Levi gave an abrupt pull, leaving it too tight.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop whining”, he stands up and offers his hand, “now, get up.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you being so mean… All of a sudden?”</p><p> </p><p>“’Mean’?! Eren…”, Levi takes a big breath before saying, “do you realize what kind of situation you put me in? Your dad and Mikasa are looking for you! And I got a message from Armin-“.</p><p> </p><p>“Please, don’t tell them anything! I don’t wanna go back there”, the surfer begs right away.</p><p> </p><p>Levi feels a knot in his throat. He wants to take Eren home so badly, but he is not sure if that’s the best idea.</p><p> </p><p>“You said…”, Eren talks again, “you said you would come get me.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m here, aren’t I?”</p><p> </p><p>“Take me with you! I thought-, I thought you would take me with you”, Eren is taking very short breaths. “I called you because I trust you… I thought you would… I didn’t think you… You would consider telling Armin or-, or-“, he’s having a hard time talking now, seemingly agitated. “I don’t-, I can’t just-, all I need is-, I-“.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, hey, calm yourself”, Levi kneels down again and touches his chest. Eren’s heart is nearly pounding out of his body. “I’ll take you home, alright? I’ll take you”, Levi holds his face again with great care and looks deeply at the green eyes staring right back at him, “I’ll take you with me”.</p><p> </p><p>Levi grabs his hand and helps him stand up, but the surfer soon leans on the wall and closes his eyes, “I can’t walk, shit.”</p><p> </p><p>“Your ankle?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, that’s not so bad, I’m just… Really really dizzy right now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Put your arm around me”, Levi suggests, although the surfer opened his eyes again and is now looking down at him with a subtle smile on his face.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, you're actually so short", Eren soon comments and gets a death glance in return.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe you’re just too fucking tall, have you thought about that?!”</p><p> </p><p>“I'm sorry, Captain! But it's great! Really”, his eyes soften, “I feel like… I can hold you close… <em>All of you</em>. I can, like… Wrap my arms around you and cocooned you from all the evils of this world”. Eren then looks up at the giant clown neon sign behind them and gets lost in its brightness, with his mouth half open.</p><p> </p><p>“Tch. Alright, weirdo. Now, c’mon… Let’s go”, Levi is back at being red with embarrassment, but Eren still doesn’t seem to notice it.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, the surfer throws and arm around Levi’s neck, still looking up at the clown, and nearly falls down, if Levi hadn’t held his chest back.</p><p> </p><p>“Careful! Don’t be so abrupt”, Levi demands.</p><p> </p><p>And then, they begin to walk, at last, although very slowly. In an instant, Eren shouts, turning back out of nowhere, “crap, my phone!”, and so, they both actually fall to the ground.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, Eren, you’re crushing me!”. The surfer landed on top of Levi on the dirty ground of Circus Liquor store.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so sorry, Captain…”, Eren rolls off of him and fully lays right there with a big sigh. He’s closing his eyes again.</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell are you doing?”, Levi calls him out.</p><p> </p><p>“Shh, just… Let’s just stay here… For a bit.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re kidding me”, Levi gets up at once and goes to get Eren’s phone. The screen is smashed and it has no battery left, although it’s still working. He puts it in his pocket and goes back to try and get the surfer from the ground.</p><p> </p><p>It is harder to get him up now, since they are far from the wall for support. Eren is literally stretched in the middle of the parking lot.</p><p> </p><p>Levi calls for him and Eren open his eyes. At least he is awake, still.</p><p> </p><p>The surfer is not making any effort to move though, so Levi stands on top of him and requests, reaching his arms down, “give me your hands.”</p><p> </p><p>“I like this view”, it’s all Eren says as he looks up at him with a chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>“Can you stop playing around for just a second?”, he asks again, “give me your hands, Eren. Let’s get out of here already.”</p><p> </p><p>“I'll go anywhere with you, Captain.”</p><p> </p><p>The surfer adds in something incoherent next, but soon does what he was told. Levi pulls him up and they are finally leaning onto each other again. He wraps an arm around Eren and with that, he ends up touching his skin directly on the waist, since his shirt is open at the sides. Levi gulps and tries to ignore this fact.</p><p> </p><p>Eren is limping a little, but eventually, they get to the Uber. After not too much of a struggle this time, Eren is at the backseat of the car and Levi is right at his side, holding him. And they are finally heading to Levi’s apartment.</p><p> </p><p>Eren rests his head on Levi’s chest while Levi caresses his hair and, in time, leans back on him. The surfer’s hair smells like damp sand, but also, just like the comforting salty sent of the beach.</p><p> </p><p>“You're safe now with me”, he whispers, but he can’t tell if Eren heard it or not.</p><p> </p><p>Levi’s neighborhood is a bit far by car, but he doesn’t mind it. The surfer is in a deep sleep on his chest and he simply takes a big breath of relief. He is holding Eren Yäger in his arms and that’s all that matters now.</p><p> </p><p>5 a.m. on the dot. That is the time they get to Levi’s apartment. He grabs a hold of Eren again and they get out of the car. It seems easier now. Eren sure needed those good long minutes of sleep.</p><p> </p><p>The surfer still leans himself on Levi, who opens the front door of the Tea Shop. At the very same instant they get inside, Eren comments, looking around, “wow… It smells amazing in here."</p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad you liked it”, Levi says while trying to lock the door behind them. It is hard though, since he is still holding Eren with one arm. He tries to push the keys in the lock, but instead, they fall to the floor. “Shit.”</p><p> </p><p>Eren is about to turn around and look, but the last thing Levi wants right now is another fall and all the hassle to get him back up again.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry!”, Levi quickly expresses, “let’s go up”. And so, they walk up the stairs, one step at a time, really steadily.</p><p> </p><p>Once they are up, there is another door and Levi can’t remember if he locked that one or not. He doesn’t have his keys now and if he leaves Eren where they are, the surfer would most definitely fall down the stairs and hurt himself some more.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Shit… Please, be open.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>He thinks to himself before trying the doorknob. And it is, in fact, open.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Oh, thank God.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>They get inside the apartment and Levi drops Eren on a chaise longue sofa he has on the hallway close to the door. He then takes a deep breath and goes straight to the kitchen to get him a glass of water and painkillers.</p><p> </p><p>He gets back to Eren as quick as he can. The surfer is fully awake now, looking around the place, but still sitting where Levi put him.</p><p> </p><p>“Drink it all”, Levi insists, handling him the glass, “and this should ease any pain you’re feeling”. Eren is a little hesitant in taking more meds, but he soon opens his hand to it. Levi waits for a second, until Eren actually takes the pill to his mouth, before going down the stairs again to close the front door and get his key.</p><p> </p><p>While he’s down there on his own, he takes the opportunity to text Armin Arlert.</p><p> </p><p>(5:16) <strong>Armin, Eren is-</strong></p><p> </p><p>But Levi deletes the message.</p><p> </p><p>(5:16) <strong>Eren is ok. He’s with-</strong></p><p> </p><p>He deletes again.</p><p> </p><p>(5:17) <strong>Armin… If I tell you something-</strong></p><p> </p><p>And one more time, he deletes.</p><p> </p><p>After a big sigh and some more pondering, Levi opens Hange Zoë’s chat.</p><p> </p><p>(5:22) <strong>Hange… Eren called me and I went to get him over some Liquor store. He broke out of the hospital and I’m not sure what I should do. He’s in a pretty bad shape and he doesn’t want me to tell his friends or family where he is. Please, text me back as soon as you wake up.</strong></p><p> </p><p>Just as he presses “send” on the message, he is suddenly startled by blasting music coming from upstairs.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>What the hell is the brat doing now?!</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>He runs up to his apartment and finds Eren in the middle of the living room, still holding his glass of water, but also, the TV remote. <em>Spotify</em> is on playing I Know You by BRONCHO and he is simply vibing to the music, as if it was just a typical and normal day.</p><p> </p><p>“Oi, Oi, Oi! What do you think you’re doing?”, Levi fast walks towards him.</p><p> </p><p>Eren doesn’t address him. He dances with his eyes closed, mumbling the lyrics of the song.</p><p> </p><p>“Give me the remote, Eren!”, Levi tries grabbing it once he’s right in front of the surfer.</p><p> </p><p>At once, Eren puts the TV remote over his head where he knows Levi can’t reach and just giggles, looking down at him. Eren looks so beautiful when he laughs like that, even all dirty and with that terrible black eye.</p><p> </p><p>Levi rolls his eyes and lets him know, “it’s past 5 in the morning, Eren! I have neighbors”.</p><p> </p><p>Eren takes a final sip of his water and graciously move his head to the beat. He handles the glass back to Levi, but not the TV remote. Then, he taps Levi’s cheek lightly a couple of times and starts walking around the place. He gets to the piano area and smiles as he admires the instrument.</p><p> </p><p>The surfer soon turns back, singing in full passion, “I don’t understand, I’ll always do, I know you…”, pointing to Levi. He throws both his arms up next, like he’s in an actual music concert. Next, he begins moving his hips and legs, actively ignoring his apparent limping.</p><p> </p><p>Levi crosses his arms, but he tries reaching for the TV remote every time Eren comes close enough. But he never manages to catch it or hold the surfer in place.</p><p> </p><p>“Eren!”, Levi shouts again, “I’m not looking to get evicted because of you, reckless brat.”</p><p> </p><p>And with that, Eren only lowers the volume a bit. He is moving his shoulders, walking towards Levi again, “dance with me, Captain.”</p><p> </p><p>“No…”, Levi affirms, giving a step back with crossed arms.</p><p> </p><p>Eren looks at him with the saddest puppy eyes expression, trying to persuade him this way.</p><p> </p><p>Levi just stares at him before pointing it out, with no intentions of dancing with him at this time of night and under the circumstances they are in right now, “you really are such a damn brat, eh Eren? What am I going to do with you?”.</p><p> </p><p>And so, the surfer moves forward, still dancing. He has a nice smile that only goes wider as he gets closer. Eren soon wraps his arms around Levi and gives him a really tight hug, which Levi cannot escape from. Although, he doesn’t feel like escaping, as a matter of fact.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, Levi returns the hug and they just stand there for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>Eren’s still moving to the music, though. He breaks off their hug next and dances on his own again. He can’t be stopped right know; not until he gets tired again.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>I can’t believe this shit…</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>So then, Levi just sits down an armchair close by and waits for Eren to come to his senses. He watches the surfer as more upbeat songs plays next. Eren spins around and tries to jump like if this was some sort of night club and as if he doesn't have a sore ankle right now. He almost loses his balance a few times and Levi’s on the edge of his seat each time. The surfer still has his backpack on him and it seems like he has some different pins, but it’s impossible to have a clear vision of them; Eren is moving too much.</p><p> </p><p>The surfer begins to slow down a little while after and Levi gets to relax on his armchair. Eren is clearly more tired now, since he takes some really deep breaths. Levi crosses his legs and touches his lower lip at the sight of Eren swiping all his hair back one moment. Eren really is so wonderful and Levi can’t help but just look at him.</p><p> </p><p>It is so odd to think about the fact that Eren Yäger is actually in his apartment right now.</p><p> </p><p>Their eyes meet when Eren comes to a sudden stop. He almost falls down because of his ankle, but then steadies himself quick, cursing in a mixture of German and English, “Schei-t!”</p><p> </p><p>Without meaning to, Levi cracks a smile in a huff. He tries to hide it under the hand that’s supporting his chin.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I saw that”, Eren remarks, still steading his breathing. He is clearly sweating now from all the movement he’s been doing for the last half hour.</p><p> </p><p>“What, brat?”</p><p> </p><p>The surfer steps closer, “you smiled… I knew you could smile”, he sounds exceptionally endearing.</p><p> </p><p>Then, Eren glances at Levi’s wrist and grins at the sight of the moon bracelet. Levi faces down, looking at it as well and, it at gets really quiet. Eren finally turned off the TV.</p><p> </p><p>Levi looks up at the surfer, who’s giving out a hand to help him stand. And so, Levi decides to take it, without hesitation.</p><p> </p><p>Eren keeps holding his hand while touching the bracelet with the other. “You don’t take it off, do you?”, he asks delicately.</p><p> </p><p>With a nod, Levi affirms, “it makes me think of you and I like to torture myself.”</p><p> </p><p>And so, Eren closes his eyes, “I’m sorry I’m such a mess."</p><p> </p><p>“Eren…”, Levi sighs, although he presses their hands tighter together. The surfer opens his eyes again and they just look at each other for a brief moment, until Levi adds in, “we need to talk about what happened. I need to let someone know that you’re here.”</p><p> </p><p>Eren bites his lip and steps back, letting go of Levi’s hand. He turns around, scratching the back of his head. “Can’t I have just one day with you?”, he whispers and Levi can barely hear it. He is so dizzy now that he stopped moving; it is evident that he is trying hard to stand still.</p><p> </p><p>Levi moves forward to catch Eren in case he falls, but he doesn’t touch him. “How good am I to you, honestly? I was selfish…”, he says.</p><p> </p><p>Eren turns back around and frowns is disbelief, “why ‘selfish’?”</p><p> </p><p>“I supported your Titan dream because I didn’t want to lose you”. Eren gulps. He is about to say something, but Levi keeps going, “but I almost lost you, anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m right here”, the surfer tries to reach him.</p><p> </p><p>“Barely!”, Levi intended to say it firm, but it comes out really vulnerable.</p><p> </p><p>There is an excruciating silence next and Eren blinks frenetically before looking down. He then expresses in a lower tone, “you are so freaking good to me, Levi. You don’t even know”.</p><p> </p><p>Levi’s throat closes at once.</p><p> </p><p>Eren continues, “I feel that… Light made a comeback to my life ever since I met you”, he licks his lips quickly, but soon keeps talking, “I mean, even at first, even when you were just completely rude to me, I felt happiness. I felt… Something truthful, like I finally found someone that's not trying to drag me down, but still keeping it real with me and being… Honest and fun, and… Wonderful."</p><p> </p><p>Levi simply frowns, but with a compassionate expression. He soon asks, “you feel this way even when I ask you about your past, Eren?”</p><p> </p><p>The surfer catches a breath to say something, but abruptly gives up, although he manages to say something else, “it’s just too… Painful, you know. I don’t go there with new people I meet like… Ever”. He then stares at Levi with eyes brimming with tears. “But, hum…”, he looks down again, “with you… I feel like I could tell you about it… Some time.”</p><p> </p><p>“I would like that”, Levi expresses very softly.</p><p> </p><p>Eren is trying to balance himself again, therefore, Levi suggests, “you need to sleep now, Eren. Let me take you to bed”. He goes forward and holds the surfer’s arm, although he’s not moving.</p><p> </p><p>“You won’t tell anyone I’m here, right?”, Eren whispers.</p><p> </p><p>“Tch…”, Levi really has no idea what he should do. He hopes Hange wakes up soon to give him some good advice.</p><p> </p><p>“Levi”, Eren pleads again, “I just wanna breathe in peace. Please, let me breathe.”</p><p> </p><p>And so, Levi decides, “it’s alright, brat. You can breathe, don’t worry. You can have a nice rest without expecting anyone coming to get you. And we can’t talk more about this after you wake up.”</p><p> </p><p>The sun is almost out already when they get to the bedroom. Eren takes off his backpack and drops himself on the bed. Although, he soon complains, “ah… My head is spinning. I need to get back up.”</p><p> </p><p>“No!”, Levi goes over to him and holds his chest down, preventing him from going anywhere, “it will pass as soon as you fall asleep”. Eren is attentively staring up at him.</p><p> </p><p>Levi gulps before walking away, but he swiftly comes back with a damp towel and a band-aid, the very same as the surfer gave him that day at the Cafe.</p><p> </p><p>Levi sits next to Eren, unties the cloth napkin from his knee a lot gentler than when he tied it at first, and proceeds with cleaning his wound. Eren is almost falling asleep, but he forces his eyes open and just watches Levi taking care of him in absolute silence, clearly smiling.</p><p> </p><p>Then, Levi puts the band-aid on his cut and runs his thumb over it very gently, still holding his leg. He looks up to Eren when he is asked, “is that the one I gave you?”</p><p> </p><p>Levi confirms with a nod. He gets up the bed, but Eren catches his arm, making him sit back down, although a lot closer now. With that, the surfer moves to a sitting position and carefully swipes Levi’s hair out of his forehead. There’s no sign of his little garbage accident there anymore. His cut never needed a band-aid, anyway.</p><p> </p><p>Eren’s eyes are so heavy and he is struggling to keep awake. He touches Levi’s cheek without looking away from him even for a second. “Du hast wunderschöne Augen” (you have beautiful eyes), he says, but Levi can’t understand a word.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re speaking German again…”, it’s all he says back, fascinated by Eren’s green eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Eren licks his lips slowly and glimpses down. “Küss mich” (kiss me), he requests and, this time, Levi has an idea of what was said.</p><p> </p><p>“You won't even remember this tomorrow, dear”, he whispers to the surfer.</p><p> </p><p>“But you will.”</p><p> </p><p>The sun is just coming out. The light reaches Eren’s eyes, making the green much brighter, and his black eye is also more evident. The surfer can’t take the sunlight for much longer, so he closes his lids.</p><p> </p><p>Levi helps Eren lay back down again, but he is still awake, holding Levi's arm firmly, as if he’s afraid he’s going to disappear out of thin air. Eren is trying to open his eyes again, but it’s taking a lot of effort.</p><p> </p><p>Then, after a brief moment of uncertainty, Levi touches Eren chest and lowers himself over him, getting closer and closer.</p><p> </p><p>And with that, he kisses Eren Yäger’s lips so slowly and so very tenderly. The surfer releases his arm and holds his cheek instead, getting engaged into the kiss with as much eagerness as he can in his state.</p><p> </p><p>Eren has a strong taste of vodka in his tongue, although it is still very nice and enjoyable. All that is going through Levi’s mind at the moment is how much he wants to kiss Eren again and again, for every single day of his life.</p><p> </p><p>Their lips unlock from one another with a distinct pop sound and Levi catches Eren glancing up at him with the most joyful smile ever. The surfer moves forward, still holding on Levi’s cheek and captures his lips again. Levi grabs onto Eren’s shirt and they are lost into it once more.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Wednesday Morning</span> (February 24, 2021)</p><p> </p><p>The birds are chirping outside as they have their heartwarming kiss. The morning comes and Levi knows he can’t open his shop yet again. He really just wants to be with his surfer brat all day long.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>“Can’t I have just one day with you?”</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>He ponders Eren’s words from earlier in his mind as he still tastes his smooth lips.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Yes.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>He thinks to himself. That’s what he wants, as well. Just one day, at the very least, with Eren Yäger.</p><p> </p><p>Levi moves back from the kiss at last and, this time, Eren can’t no longer open his eyes, although he has the softest smile on his face.</p><p> </p><p>Then, he takes the surfer’s shoes off with the greatest care and notices that he doesn’t have his seashell anklet anymore. All that is left now is a tanned mark around his ankle.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>It must be at the bottom of the ocean by now…</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>He goes over the window to close the curtains; it is about to be very bright in there, and when he turns back, he sees Eren breathing peacefully in a pretty heavy sleep, only a few minutes later.</p><p> </p><p>Eren’s backpack is tossed on the floor, therefore, Levi takes it with him to the living room to search for a charger. He puts it on the dining table to look but, before opening, he runs his fingers over the heart-wave pin at the center and curls his lips. He scans all the other pins and there’s some new ones, while others are missing from the last time he saw it. The two nicest ones added are a hammerhead shark with the words: “nailed it” on it and a simple rainbow one, with two little clouds at each side.</p><p> </p><p>The surfer sure has a lot of crap inside his backpack, like half-eaten chips and crackers, his red cap, receipts and subway/movie tickets from months ago, sunscreen, his vintage sunglasses, wallet, keys, a pocket knife, a lighter (although, no signs of cigarettes, for Levi’s relief), an empty water bottle, a journal and, at the very bottom, a handful of colorful gums from gumball machines, practically melted away there.</p><p> </p><p>There is no phone charger to be found anywhere.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Tch. Idiot…</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Levi goes back to his bedroom and Eren is literally passed out drooling on his pillow, still in the same position he was left in. Once Levi finds his own charger at the nightstand right next to the surfer, he glances at him for a moment and caresses his hair a little. He also covers Eren with a blanket before getting out again, back to the living room.</p><p> </p><p>He puts Eren's phone to be charged and takes an extra look in his backpack. There is a separate pocket with some coins wrapped in a receipt for a single bottle of vodka from Circus Liquor dated from today, a pencil broken in half and a blue pen without a cap.</p><p> </p><p>There’s not too much to see anymore, but Levi takes the journal in hand and ponders if he should open it or not. It doesn’t take too long for him to actually do it, but it’s all written in German anyway, so no point in checking too deep into it. There are a few drawings of waves, surfboards and cat paws, but also, a lot of pages of just doodles and senseless scribbles, over and over again.</p><p> </p><p>As he puts the journal back inside, Levi also sees the pocket knife again.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Why does he even need to be walking around with a goddamn knife for?</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>He takes it in hand and ends up pressing a button that reveals the blade. There is actually fresh blood on it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>What the…</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Levi drops the object on the table, immensely alarmed. He looks at the blood that now stains his fingers and frowns hard.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Is that Eren’s blood?... Or someone else’s?! </em> </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. I'm Just Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the extra wait!! I have to say, though.. It will take a bit longer from now on ): but I'll still try to not go over a week without an update.</p><p>This was the hardest chapter to write so far. There was a lot of stuff to explain, so I hope I made it all clear enough. Let me know, otherwise! I'll always appreciate all of your comments. They are very nice to read, for real. Thank you so much for the support and, of course, for trusting my rollercoaster mind lmao 💙</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Eren is italics</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Levi is bold</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">Hange is bold + italics + underline</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Levi’s thoughts are bold + italics</em> </strong>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p><span class="u">At That Same Wednesday Morning</span> (February 24, 2021)</p><p> </p><p>At once, Levi goes to the kitchen and washes his hands in the most meticulous way possible. He then comes back and cleans the blood from the table as well, besides putting the pocket knife back on the backpack as it is. He closes the zipper quickly and just sits there, in absolute silence.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Oh, Eren… What did you do?</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Soon enough, he takes Eren’s phone and turns it back on. Although the screen is smashed, it’s still possible to use it. This sure feels like such an invasion of privacy, but Levi is not worried about that at the moment. He needs to know what is going on; he needs proper answers! Which he knows Eren himself won’t give him.</p><p> </p><p>The phone lights up with a wave wallpaper on the lock screen and a bunch of notifications from various apps starts showing up. There are text messages from different numbers and notices of missed calls still getting in.</p><p> </p><p>Levi tries going to the Home screen, but the phone is locked.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Shit!</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>And with that, he takes the phone off the charger and goes to his bedroom yet again. It is odd looking at Eren now. He was so sweet just a few moments ago, but is he actually a dangerous and shady guy?</p><p> </p><p>In a really stealth manner, Levi takes Eren’s hand that rests over his chest and unlocks the phone with his fingerprint. He let go of his finger slowly, always checking his face for any sign of movement, and then, he leaves the bedroom very fast, but also, very quietly.</p><p> </p><p>The battery is still running low, therefore, Levi reconnects the charger and finally goes over the chats. Eren has a lot of unread messages from many people and groups.</p><p> </p><p>He goes over his chat with Mikasa first.</p><p> </p><p>SUNDAY (February 21, 2021)</p><p> </p><p>Mikasa| (23:50) Eren, please come back!!! You don’t need to go with them! Let’s talk about this!</p><p> </p><p>(23:52) [Missed call from Mikasa]</p><p> </p><p>(23:56) [Missed call from Mikasa]</p><p> </p><p>Mikasa| (23:58) EREN?????</p><p> </p><p>MONDAY (February 22, 2021)</p><p> </p><p>Mikasa| (00:01) Please, don’t do it. Stop this nonsense RIGHT NOW</p><p> </p><p>Mikasa| (00:02) Dad said he will call the police if you don’t come back!!!</p><p> </p><p>Mikasa| (00:07) EREEEEEEEEEN</p><p> </p><p>(00:10) [Missed call from Mikasa]</p><p> </p><p>(00:16) [Missed call from Mikasa]</p><p> </p><p>(1:34) [Missed call from Mikasa]</p><p> </p><p>(2:55) [Missed call from Mikasa]</p><p> </p><p>Mikasa| (3:02) ANSWER YOUR PHONE. I know you’re there!!! Talking with Armin...</p><p> </p><p>(03:04) [Missed call from Mikasa]</p><p> </p><p>Eren| (5:47) Eren is at the Calaneth hospital. He had a cardiac arrest and I performed CPR on him. He is alive</p><p> </p><p>Mikasa| (5:48) WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO MY BROTHER?????</p><p> </p><p>WEDNESDAY (February 24, 2021)</p><p> </p><p>Mikasa| (1:37) WHERE ARE YOU????</p><p> </p><p>Mikasa| (1:38) Is dad for real??? I can’t believe you did all that shit. WTF, EREN. Go back to the hospital!!!! You’re gonna get yourself killed on the streets!!!!</p><p> </p><p>Levi is now taking heavy breaths. He goes to check Armin’s chat next.</p><p> </p><p>MONDAY (February 22, 2021)</p><p> </p><p>Eren| (2:58) We’re close now, ok? Just stopped to eat something and then we’re heading to the beach. Sorry again that I can’t tell you where it is, but don’t worry, it’s gonna be great 😄</p><p> </p><p>Armin| (03:00) I still don’t like this. Eren. Text me back when you can. Don’t forget!</p><p> </p><p>Armin| (03:07) And talk to Mikasa, please? She asked me to tell you to answer her calls.</p><p> </p><p>WEDNESDAY (February 24, 2021)</p><p> </p><p>Armin| (1:49) Eren! Did you really had to threaten and stab people from the psychiatric staff?! Sometimes is like I don’t even know you anymore!! You could’ve try talking with your dad first and explained how you feel instead of this…</p><p> </p><p>Armin| (1:51) Flegel is doing well, if you even care, but he’s gonna have another scar on his arm forever because of you!! He's not paid enough to handle you, that’s for sure.</p><p> </p><p>Armin| (1:53) How did you even had a lighter with you? Who did you trick this time? Jesus, Eren… I just hope you’re ok, but I don’t know what else to tell you</p><p> </p><p>Armin| (2:28) I texted Levi, but he hasn’t replied. I didn’t tell him how you managed to get out, so don’t even be mad at me. I know you’re scared to talk about all that stuff with him, but you need to tell him, eventually. I really hope you’re with him right now. He seems to care about you.</p><p> </p><p>Armin| (2:30) You still need to come back, though.</p><p> </p><p>Armin| (2:33) Call your sister as soon as you see this! Please</p><p> </p><p>Levi’s heart is racing and he is shaking now. Eren actually hurt someone.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Why are you so fucking reckless?! Holy fuck.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>There are a lot of other chats, but Levi stops in one with the “R.B” initials.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Reiner…</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>SUNDAY (February 21, 2021)</p><p> </p><p>R.B| (23:32) We’re parked outside your building waiting for you. Hurry up</p><p> </p><p>MONDAY (February 22, 2021)</p><p> </p><p>R.B| (6:07) I know we talked about this before, but I hope you understand why we had to leave you behind at that hospital... And in case you’re still alive, we can always meet up in Germany at the end of the year and go paragliding those castles, like you said. I wish you well. It was nice to have you either way, crazy fucker.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>“As much as I would like to do all of these things, I already told them I’m only interested in surfing atm…”</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>That message Eren sent to him when he described all of the radical things his Titan friends do besides “only” surfing big waves immediately comes to mind and Levi deep sighs in great fear.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>How many lies did you tell me, fucking brat?...</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>TUESDAY (February 23, 2021)</p><p> </p><p>Eren| (19:13) Don’t worry about me, R. I’m back in Rose. I’m at the hospital here now, it’s all good! But yes, I really hope we can paraglide all over Bavaria, that would be cool..</p><p> </p><p>Eren| (19:15) Talk to you again when I can, ok? I think it might take a while...</p><p> </p><p>R.B| (19:44) Nice to hear it, Eren! Everyone’s pretty relieved over here. And btw, incredible performance on that first wave. You will go far with surfing when you learn to control yourself better. You have a real talent for it, don’t let it go to waste.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Reiner is still encouraging him… Unbelievable.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Levi feels like he’s read enough. There are a lot more unread chats, like with Jean, Connie and with his dad, but Levi leaves the phone charging and goes to take a sit on the couch to think things through. He needs to try and get real answers from Eren, but it doesn’t seem like the surfer is going to wake up any time soon.</p><p> </p><p>He thinks about calling Mikasa right now to come get her brother, but he promised that he would let him breathe and sleep without worrying about anything in those senses.</p><p> </p><p>It is still so early and Hange hasn’t texted him back yet. His mind is so confused. Should he be scared of Eren? Should he lock his bedroom door in case Eren does something crazy?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>“I won’t stay there trapped like a fucking animal…”</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>He remembers the surfer’s worrying words from before when he talked about the Psychiatric floor and so, he realizes that trapping him in his bedroom wouldn’t be such a great idea.</p><p> </p><p>The minefield in Levi’s mind keeps getting harder and harder to handle.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Maybe I should’ve never unblocked him, in the first place…</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>He thinks for a quick second.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>No.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>But he soon dismisses the thought. Levi has no regrets about having Eren in his life, even with all the chaos. The main issue he’s having right now is with the unknown. It is clear that the surfer keeps a lot secrets, although besides that, he has been telling lies, too.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s all good, Captain…”, Levi suddenly hears Eren’s voice behind him. He turns back quick and the surfer is coming out of his bedroom really slowly.</p><p> </p><p>Levi is about to get up when Eren suddenly comes running towards him and jumps over the couch, landing right on top of him. The surfer holds his arms down and so, Levi is trapped.</p><p> </p><p>“Get off of me, creep!”, he tries to scream, but only a faint whisper comes out of his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Eren really has such a creepy smile on his face and his eyes are way darker than normal. He then fixes his posture, changing to a sitting position, still on Levi’s lap. “It’s your time now”, he warns, raising both of his arms up his head.</p><p> </p><p>Now, Levi can see that Eren is holding a sword in his hands and is about to strike him dead.</p><p> </p><p>“Eren, no!!!”, he shouts and covers his face as he is stabbed in the chest.</p><p> </p><p>But finally, Levi wakes up on his couch sweating and breathing really hard. He touches his chest area and there is nothing there. Eren is not with him and the door to his bedroom is still closed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Oh… Fucking hell.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Wednesday Afternoon</span> (February 24, 2021)</p><p> </p><p>It is after midday already when he wakes up and it rains lightly outside, although the sun shines high. Levi runs a hand through his face, still in disbelief of his nightmare. He takes a moment to settle down and then goes to drink a full glass of water. While he’s in the kitchen, he gets his phone out to check Hange’s chat.</p><p> </p><p>(7:44) <strong><em><span class="u">JEEZ, this surfer is giving you big trouble, huh?! But don’t worry too much, Levi. He is an adult, after all. He can make his own decisions. Not sure about the hospital part, though. I think he needs to stay there even against his will if he’s a danger to society, isn’t it? Or to himself… You need to talk with him, that’s what you need to do! Understand what’s been going through his puzzling mind</span></em></strong></p><p> </p><p>(7:48) <strong><em><span class="u">But I’m a little worried about YOU now, Levi! You still know how to defend yourself from those classes we took that time, right? If he tries anything, kick him out of your apartment ok??! Or call me and I’ll come running! But talk first. I’m sure there’s a lot you still don’t know.</span></em></strong></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>A danger to society, huh… Or to himself.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>He ponders hard on that part of her messages and realizes that Eren fits in both of these things.</p><p> </p><p>At last, Levi goes to check on Eren. He gradually opens the door to his bedroom and finds the surfer still asleep on his bed. He opens the curtains in the hopes that the sunlight will make him wake up, but Eren is sure sleeping like a rock.</p><p> </p><p>He goes over the bed and sits by Eren’s side, although he's ready to take his own knife that he keeps taped under the nightstand in case the surfer tries anything.</p><p> </p><p>There is dirt all over the sheets and Levi already wants to wash everything so badly.</p><p> </p><p>As he watches Eren, he notices a big frown on his forehead and his eyes are moving frenetically under his lids.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Having nightmares, as well?</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>This possibility is soon confirmed when Eren begins to talk in his sleep, although it’s mostly German mumblings. “Nein” (no), he says a bunch of times in distress followed by something else indistinct.</p><p> </p><p>Levi rests his head against the bed frame and looks up with a sigh. He faces down again and Eren is gripping the pillow tightly. Levi thinks of waking him up this time, but Eren seems to be relaxing already; his grip loosens and his breathing is steadier.</p><p> </p><p>Looking closely at his wrist now, Levi can see that there are far fewer bracelets.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>All lost in the ocean…</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>He imagines, just like his seashell anklet.</p><p> </p><p>Eren has a couple of cat scratches on his hand, but also, evident blood underneath his fingernails that Levi missed before. He cringes at the sight of it.</p><p> </p><p>He then decides to go take a shower. Maybe the noise will wake Eren up, since the bathroom is inside his room.</p><p> </p><p>He locks the bathroom door and takes his time, although he can’t fully relax under the warm water. Eren is right there in the next room, and he could wake up at any moment and try coming to murder him in the shower.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Just like that scene in “Psycho”…</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Levi wishes he had never watched that movie right now. However, once he finishes showering and gets back to his bedroom, Eren is still not showing any signs of consciousness. And so, Levi gets dressed right there, always in range of his knife under the nightstand.</p><p> </p><p>He sits on the bed once more and finally decides to text Armin.</p><p> </p><p>(12:54)<strong> Eren is with me. He is ok. Let his family know, please.</strong></p><p> </p><p>Levi just carefully watches over Eren again, but just a few minutes later, his phone begins to ring. Armin is calling and Eren is frowning harder than before with the disturbance. Levi quickly takes a hand to the knife close by, but the surfer only coughs a few times before turning to the other side, pulling the pillow over his head.</p><p> </p><p>And with that, Levi goes over the living room to take the call.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello…”, he says it low, as he closes the bedroom door behind him.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi! Ah, thank God”, Armin sounds so loud that Levi has to move his phone away from his ear a bit, “thanks for taking care of him, Levi. So, tell me your address and I’ll go pick him up right away.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait a moment!”, Levi is quick to express.</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s… He doesn’t want to go back to the hospital”, Levi remarks.</p><p> </p><p>Armin takes a few seconds, but soon replies, “that’s not his decision to make.”</p><p> </p><p>“You said he stabbed someone…”, Levi talks about their private chat without a single care whatsoever, “what happened, exactly?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh…”, he can hear Armin gulping. “Well, first of all, he got a hold of a lighter, somehow.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mina.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, that nurse from Calaneth?”, Armin sounds surprised.</p><p> </p><p>“Eren said she gave him his backpack and helped him escape. He has a lighter here”, Levi is staring at Eren’s heart-wave pin on his backpack as he talks.</p><p> </p><p>“No, no. That’s not what happened at all!”, the blond guy corrects, “she might have given his backpack before, but he didn’t have it with him in his room at the Psychiatric floor. Mina left for Calaneth before he even got transferred. We talked with her for a bit, Mikasa and me. They really didn’t let us visit Eren.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?”, Levi is clearly confused, “I don’t understand. Just tell me what happened then, Armin.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mina said that Eren wanted his phone to talk to us, since they wouldn’t let us see him… But he never contacted us. He only wanted to talk with <em>you</em>, huh…”, Armin sounds extremely upset.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>With me, but also with Reiner, though… To set up more stupid shit in Germany.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>He recalls the messages with “R.B”, the only chat Eren replied to when he got a hold of his phone back at the hospital, but Levi decides not to say anything of it. Things are bad enough already.</p><p> </p><p>Armin continues, “he must’ve grabbed his lighter without her knowing, because that was the only thing he had with him at the Psychiatric floor.”</p><p> </p><p>“What the fuck did he do with this goddamn lighter?! Tell me already”, Levi is getting impatient.</p><p> </p><p>“He activated the fire alarm as soon as he woke up from all the drugs that he was given there… So, all doors were automatically open and it was complete chaos across that whole floor.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh… Shit”, Levi takes a hand to his forehead.</p><p> </p><p>“And then, he must’ve gone to get his backpack, since he knows exactly where-“, Armin clears his throat and abruptly changes his line of thought, “anyway! He took his pocket knife and tried to get to the elevator, threatening to stab anyone who got in his way. All patients were outside their rooms and the staff had their hands full, but this one nurse, Flegel… He went after Eren. He is a big guy and he stood in front of the elevator to stop him and so they fought. Flegel almost had him! As far as I know, Flegel knocked him down and tried getting the knife out of his hand, but Eren just wouldn’t let go. Flegel ended up cutting Eren by accident; that’s what he said to Dr. Yäger anyway, but Eren got control again and stabbed Flegel in the arm. Is he ok?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes… Just a cut on the knee”, Levi is talking low and automatically, in absolute dread.</p><p> </p><p>“Ok, good!”, Armin sighs, “so, after that, Eren ran towards the stairs. He got to the hospital’s parking lot and just took off.”</p><p> </p><p>“I got him safe with me”, Levi says, but without too much certainty of it.</p><p> </p><p>“So, he’s been there with you this whole time?!”, Armin suddenly sounds annoyed.</p><p> </p><p>“I searched for him all night long! He just called and said he was in a Liquor store… And I found him, eventually.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ok… That’s good, Levi. Thank you for that, but he can’t stay there.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know.”</p><p> </p><p>“I need to tell Mikasa here’s safe… And that I’m going to get him.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know!”, Levi closes his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me where you live, Levi.”</p><p> </p><p>He swallows dry, “can I talk with him first? I just need some more time with him... He hasn’t been himself for the past hours.”</p><p> </p><p>“I-, I don’t know about that”, Armin expresses himself in a really uncertain tone.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll tell you my address after we talk, alright?”, Levi is decided.</p><p> </p><p>But Armin is quick to point out, “Eren is just gonna manipulate you! Don’t you see?!”</p><p> </p><p>“I said I will tell you later”, Levi speaks really firm and slow, “you can wait for a text at some point today”. Armin is still trying to persuade him, but Levi hangs up the call.</p><p> </p><p>Immediately after, the blond guy tries calling him again, but he puts his phone on silent and goes to brew some herbal hangover tea, which he’s certain Eren will need once he wakes up.</p><p> </p><p>He drinks his own cup of tea in the peace and quiet of his kitchen, pondering about it all. He checks his phone one more time and there are two new missed calls from Armin, but he simply ignores that.</p><p> </p><p>Then, Levi pours a second cup of tea and takes it with him to the bedroom. The moment he walks in, he finds the surfer awake now, looking out the window. Eren looks very tired, still. He turns around with puffy eyes, although with a nice closed-smile on his face as soon as he notices Levi coming in.</p><p> </p><p>Levi offers the tea in silence and Eren takes it with both hands, with the most absolute care.</p><p> </p><p>“My head is pounding”, the surfer says with a low and rough voice, staring down at the tea. After he takes a sip of it, he remarks, “it tastes funny, what is it?”</p><p> </p><p>Levi rolls his eyes, “just drink it, brat. It’s good for you.”</p><p> </p><p>So, the surfer huffs in amusement and is back at looking outside, as he quietly drinks his tea.</p><p> </p><p>Levi is just staring at Eren now, with mouth half open, trying to figure it out where he should start, but Eren cuts the silence first, “I dreamt that we were dancing at the Cafe…”, he pauses and his expression suddenly goes serious, “but then you left me and I was completely alone”. He sighs next and looks back at Levi, “and then, out of nowhere, I was just floating in the middle of the ocean, but I wasn’t scared. I felt… Tranquility.”</p><p> </p><p>They are silent, just glaring at each other now, until Levi enquires, “what do you remember from last night?”</p><p> </p><p>“I remember dancing. Or was it my dream?”, the surfer seems to be lost in his memories.</p><p> </p><p>Levi nods, “yes. You danced. What else?”</p><p> </p><p>“Then I… Woke up.”</p><p> </p><p>Levi gulps. Eren can’t remember their first kiss.</p><p> </p><p>“What about before that? The Liquor store?”, he tries asking next.</p><p> </p><p>Eren is frowning “Kinda. It’s all… Fuzzy”, but his expression soon softens, “I remember I felt so happy the moment I saw you there.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>“Eren is just gonna manipulate you!”</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Armin’s words come to mind and Levi keeps pushing to the point he wants to get, “and before? At the hospital?”</p><p> </p><p>The surfer diverts his eyes and doesn’t say anything.</p><p> </p><p>“Eren?”, Levi insists.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t remember”, Eren says it fast and takes another sip of his tea.</p><p> </p><p>Levi sighs, “you can’t keep lying to me.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not lying!”, Eren faces his again and assures a bit louder.</p><p> </p><p>“Aren’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>Eren gulps now. It is clear that he’s trying to prevent himself from telling what happened.</p><p> </p><p>And with that, Levi decides to test him. “Mina, that nurse… She helped you escape, right?”, he crosses his arms.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah…”, Eren confirms it, in a lower tone this time.</p><p> </p><p>“Bullshit!”</p><p> </p><p>“How would you know it’s bullshit?!”</p><p> </p><p>“So…”, Levi is moving his hands, “Mina just dropped you at that shitty Liquor store in <em>that</em> state you were in and took off?!”. Eren is completely out of words, but he seems to be thinking hard on an excuse to give. Therefore, Levi lets him know, at once “I talked with Armin, alright? I know what you did.”</p><p> </p><p>Eren has the most shocked, but also disappointed look on his face right now. “You’ve told him I’m here? You said you wouldn’t tell anyone until I wake up.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, so you <em>do</em> remember some more extra details from last night, then?”, Levi mocks.</p><p> </p><p>“I remember that, yes! What else is there to remember?”, Eren sounds really genuine, though.</p><p> </p><p>“Look, Eren…”, he sighs, “the point is… I know you stabbed people at the hospital", his eyes quickly diverts to the nightstand.</p><p> </p><p>The surfer is now staring at him open mouthed. “It wasn’t like I <em>wanted</em> to-,” he tries to say, “I had to-“.</p><p> </p><p>Levi interrupts, “would you ever hurt me, Eren? Would you ever hurt yourself?”, he stops and thinks for a second, “well, you actually <em>did</em> hurt yourself, huh…”</p><p> </p><p>“I would never hurt you, Levi”, Eren tries to get closer, but stops once he notices Levi stepping back.</p><p> </p><p>“I asked you before if you were doing all of this because you wanted to die. Do you?”, their eyes are deeply fixed on each other. “Do you, Eren?”, Levi asks again.</p><p> </p><p>“No!”, Eren shouts and faces down. He takes a quick breath next and talks again, “I’m not suicidal, ok? I just… I didn’t mind dying if the Titan decided to take me. I’d rather still be alive, but if my life needs to be at risk for me to ride that wave I… Don’t mind it.”</p><p> </p><p>“You <em>still</em> don’t mind dying?”, he wants real answers.</p><p> </p><p>“I will still ride that wave sooner or later, Levi…”</p><p> </p><p>Levi is hugely appalled. It is hard to believe that Eren will keep insisting on the Titan wave, even after everything that’s happened.</p><p> </p><p>“Look at yourself, Eren!!! You need to rest and recover. And…”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Forget all about this damn Titan already!</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>He thinks of saying, but decides against it.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t die in the test run, so I won’t die in the Titan wave”, Eren soon mentions, like if that made total sense.</p><p> </p><p>Levi nods in disbelief on what he is hearing, “and if you survive, then what? You’ll go jump off a plane next? Swim with sharks or some other crazy bullshit?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I told you-“</p><p> </p><p>Levi cuts him off, “you told me you were only interested in surfing, yes, I remember that, Eren. But you are planning on joining your Titan friends on their other shit!”. It is complete silence now. “You said you weren’t doing that”, he finishes with the most unintended pleading tone.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve read my chats?”, Eren is astounded.</p><p> </p><p>Levi laughs drily. “Oh, don’t pull that on me now. I only read enough… How am I supposed to know anything if you just lie to me all the damn time?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not lying-“</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up, Eren. You literally told me you weren’t joining them besides surfing, but you have plans on paragliding with them in Germany!”</p><p> </p><p>The surfer raises his voice, “I wasn’t lying when I said that, ok?”, but he soon calms down a bit, “when I told you my only interest was surfing… I meant it. But as time went on, I got curious about their way of living.”</p><p> </p><p>“So, you just chose not to tell me?”, Levi is deeply upset.</p><p> </p><p>“The topic never came up”, Eren scratches his ear with his head down.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought you would tell me everything. Isn’t that why we talk in the first place?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course not”, Eren softens his tone, “you’re more than just a Captain to me, Levi. I just didn’t wanna worry you. Nothing is for certain yet.”</p><p> </p><p>“How can I believe anything you say now, Eren?”, Levi feels his palms getting sweaty and his throat beginning to close.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s true. I’m not planning, like… Going away and live their lifestyle, I promise. And besides…”, Eren licks his lips swiftly, “paragliding’s not that big of a deal, anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>Levi almost shouts in return, “how can you say that?!”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not as dangerous as the other crap they do. I already went on this paragliding. It’s close to where I used to live, over Neuschwanstein castle. It’s nice! Not scary at all.”</p><p> </p><p>Levi sighs. He feels so defeated in this conversation. “You can go do what you want actually, brat… I’m not stopping you”. He tries to sound detached, although it’s visible that he has tears building up inside his eyes and Eren seems to notice them, too.</p><p> </p><p>The surfer is getting closer and he is about to say something, but Levi talks first, “by the way, I didn’t tell Armin that you’re here yet. Your phone is charging in the living room. Do as you like”.</p><p> </p><p>Levi steps back and goes to get something in his wardrobe. Then, he throws a towel in Eren’s way, who catches it with his free hand. As he walks towards the door, he suggests, “go take a shower… You still have blood under your fingernails”. He looks down at the surfer’s hand holding his tea cup before leaving the bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>A while later, Eren shows up in the kitchen door with the same clothes, although his hair is wet and its smelling minty fresh, just like Levi’s hair right now, in fact.</p><p> </p><p>Levi is making pasta on the stove. He looks back at Eren briefly, but soon focus on the food again and with that, the surfer just stands silently at the door, watching him cook. Levi can literally feel the eyes on him, so he scratches his neck while addressing the situation, “this is a bit weird, isn’t it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes…”, Eren seems to be shy now that he is calmer and… Cleaner.</p><p> </p><p>“You should eat before you leave”, Levi turns back to say, “if you want.”</p><p> </p><p>And so, Eren walks in the kitchen, although he’s clearly lost and embarrassed.</p><p> </p><p>“You can get plates and cups over there”, Levi points to a cabinet, but as Eren is walking towards it, Levi abruptly demands, motioning with a hand, “oi, come here first, brat”, and so, Eren turns back and goes to him, biting his lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes?”, the surfer asks. He seems rather nervous.</p><p> </p><p>Narrowing his eyes, Levi requests with a deadpan expression, “let me see your hands.”</p><p> </p><p>Right away, Eren smirks without even trying to keep a serious expression, “what, do you wanna check if I washed my hands properly?”</p><p> </p><p>“If you’re going to touch my dishware, yes, I need to see if you still have filthy hands. You already made quite the mess with all that dirt on my bed.”</p><p><br/>
“I’m sorry, Captain”, his cheeks are a little red, but Levi guesses it is because of the hot shower.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t call me that in my actual presence, that’s… Weird”, his heart is beginning to race and he is surprised with himself for that.</p><p> </p><p>Eren mumbles in a whisper, “but <em>you</em> can call me a ‘brat’”, although Levi catches that just fine.</p><p><br/>
Instead of saying anything about it, he just sighs and holds out his hands in the air, waiting for Eren’s.</p><p> </p><p>The surfer is smiling again. He licks his lips briefly and gets closer, until they are right in front of each other. And so, his hands finally land over Levi’s.</p><p> </p><p>Levi is actually trying not to curl his lips right now, but he keeps his cool. He presses Eren’s fingers a little bit too tight, as he looks at them. When he notices the unnecessary pressure that he’s putting, he vocalizes, “hum…”, softening his touch right away. The surfer’s fingernails seem clean enough, so he affirms, “alright. Go on, then”, letting go of his hands. When he looks at Eren’s face next, the surfer has a big grin fading away.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p><br/>
“Ok”, Eren tries to keep a straight face, but it’s definitely a challenge for him. And so, he goes to get the dishware and Levi finishes off with the pasta.</p><p> </p><p>As they eat across from each other at the dining table in the living room, the surfer suddenly says, “thank you, Levi… For everything that you did-", he corrects himself, “that you <em>do</em> for me.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll always be here for you, alright? Because apparently, I’m as stupid as you”. Eren laughs for a second and Levi is quick to say, “that wasn’t a joke, brat.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ok!”, Eren raises his eyebrows, still smiling as he twirls the pasta with his fork. And then, he compliments, very delicately “you’re a really good cook.”</p><p> </p><p>“I had to learn it from a young age”, Levi says bluntly.</p><p> </p><p>However, neither of them insists on a trip down memory lane.</p><p> </p><p>A moment after, Eren calls for him, “Levi…”</p><p> </p><p>“Hum?”, Levi expresses while taking a sip of his drink.</p><p> </p><p>“Did we kiss last night?”</p><p> </p><p>Now, Levi is choking on his drink in front of Eren Yäger. For the second time in his life.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah… Shit”, he tries to speak in between coughs.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so sorry!”, the surfer is standing up, but he stops himself with Levi’s hand signal for him to stay where he is.</p><p> </p><p>Levi coughs on his napkin a bunch of times and once he’s done, he catches Eren smiling at him, as he rests his face on his hand. “Why are you so happy? Everything’s is absolute shit!”, Levi points out.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m here with you, so maybe… Only half shit”, Eren sounds so tenderhearted.</p><p> </p><p>Levi is narrowing his eyes. Eren is such a chaotic person and near impossible to handle. Although, Levi is truly happy that the surfer is there with him right now, even if he doesn’t show it.</p><p> </p><p>After a moment of silence, he finally confirms the question, “yes, Eren… We kissed.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah? How was it?”, Eren looks very excited to know.</p><p> </p><p>“You tasted like vodka.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh…”, the smile that was on his face quickly disappears, giving room to a worried frown.</p><p> </p><p>“But it was nice, still”, Levi assures, “it was… Good”, he is looking down and he can’t see the grin that’s back in Eren’s face at the moment.</p><p> </p><p>When he finally faces the surfer, his heart starts beating faster. Eren looks extremely lovely, with his red cheeks and kind eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“I wish I could remember it…”, Eren leans on the table and exhales casually, like he’s not really suggesting for them to kiss again. And Levi pretends he bought that.</p><p> </p><p>After finishing his drink, Levi affirms, “Eren… We need to figure it all out, so we can… Stop having all these shitty problems”, he faces the surfer with a very determined look.</p><p> </p><p>“Ok…”, Eren is sitting back on his chair, “do you want me to tell you how much you mean to me?”</p><p> </p><p>“You said that last night.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh”, Eren reflects for a moment, “do you want me to, like... Ask you out, officially?”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not the main problem we need to figure it out. I thought that was obvious”, Levi follows and sits back on his chair as well, while crossing his arms.</p><p> </p><p>Eren just stares at him, but Levi is not giving in. He wants to hear him say it.</p><p> </p><p>And so, Eren finally acknowledges, “you mean the whole hospital thing…”</p><p> </p><p>Levi nods. “Are you going back there?”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want me to?”</p><p> </p><p>“If it means you’ll get better, than yes”, Levi has a much more sympathetic expression on his face now.</p><p> </p><p>“It doesn’t mean that. All those mood stabilizers…”, Eren sighs and faces down while scratching his arm, “they’re hard to handle. They make me lose all my coordination and it’s like… Hard to see and… I get weird and then I can’t surf.”</p><p> </p><p>Levi swallows dry. He wishes he hadn’t fully finished his drink earlier. Eren is actually telling him some things and he feels like he needs to be careful with his questions now if he wants to get honest answers.</p><p> </p><p>“So… You used to take these mood stabilizers before?”</p><p> </p><p>Eren crosses his arms, “yes”.</p><p> </p><p>“And you stopped taking them… Because?”, Levi tries to carefully go around the edges.</p><p> </p><p>But the surfer seems to be annoyed already. He breaths deeply, “it’s a long story, Levi…”</p><p> </p><p>“I have time”, Levi assures and then stands up. He goes over the table and sits on a chair next to Eren, “tell me about yourself. Do you have some sort of mental illness?”</p><p> </p><p>Eren nods and starts messing with his hands, without facing Levi. “I’ve been in and out of meds, it’s… Complicated. I have these… Mood swings, I guess”, he stops talking for a moment and takes a sip of his drink. He then continues, while his leg bounces up and down, “I’ve been to psychiatrists that told me I had a schizoaffective disorder or schizophrenia, but that’s total bullshit. I’m not delusional! But, hum… Others said that I have a bipolar disorder, but eventually, I got diagnosed with cyclothymic disorder, which is a milder form of bipolar… That’s what I heard in Germany, anyway. It’s probably what I have, but the thing is, Levi… I’m just me, ok?”. He finally looks back at Levi and he appears to be legitimately afraid of his reaction to all of that.</p><p> </p><p>With that, Levi takes Eren’s hand and holds it with great care over his knee, “alright, Eren. I’m not here to judge you, I only wish to understand you, because I care about you… I care about you <em>a lot</em>, actually. All I want is for you to be ok, and…”, Eren has tearful eyes now, but Levi keeps going to where he intended to go, “if ‘being ok’ means that you need to be in a hospital where I can’t see you or talk to you, then-”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t need to be commited to a psychiatric hospital”, Eren interrupts, “I mean it, Levi. And I don’t even need medication!”, he tightens his grip on Levi’s hand, “I actually had some fucked up hallucinations when I was taking those freaking meds. That’s probably the reason why they thought I was schizophrenic or whatever, in the first place”. He holds Levi’s hand with both of his now, “I’m better without anything in my body, I can promise you that. Fuck, I don’t even smoke weed! Even <em>Armin</em> smokes weed sometimes.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, you just drink straight ass vodka”, Levi lifts his eyebrows.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s so rare, though! You can’t use that on me.”</p><p> </p><p>“So, what do you think it’s best then, huh? Cause I surely have no idea.”</p><p> </p><p>“You had an idea when we first started talking, actually”, Eren huffs for second, “you said I should go see a therapist instead of spilling all of my sorrows to a random stranger.”</p><p> </p><p>Levi remembers that text clearly. “Hum… I see”, he ponders, “so, why don’t you go to therapy?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, Levi…”, Eren begins messing with his moon bracelet, “I was in therapy for half my life.”</p><p> </p><p>He looks down at their hands together, “but you’re not going anymore?”</p><p> </p><p>“No.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why not?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because…”, Eren let go of his hand and sighs hard, “I hate changing therapists. I really liked the last one I had in Germany. I stayed with her for like… 5 or 6 years. It was great!”. His jaw tightens a bit and then, he keeps talking, “but ever since I came back, I-… I don’t know. It was hard to adapt with someone new here. I’ve been through a bunch. Stayed for a few weeks in some, a few months in others, but then I just… Stopped trying.”</p><p> </p><p>Levi is still probing, “how long it’s been since you’ve stopped completely?”</p><p> </p><p>“Several months… Almost a year. Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve stopped trying when you met your Titan friends?”</p><p> </p><p>Eren scratches his face and then says in a serious tone, “it has nothing to do with that”, but it’s obvious from the look in his eyes that he is impressed on how spot-on Levi was with that assumption.</p><p> </p><p>“You were looking for a way out of your misery, weren’t you?”, Levi is pushing now.</p><p> </p><p>“No! I told you, I just wanted to surf.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why do you even want to surf big ass waves so much? Why exactly do you seek such a thrill?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don't-, I don’t know”, Eren stutters, trying to explain himself, “it makes me feel good. Like I’m connected with the ocean, that I’m… Connected with something beautiful and meaningful in this dark and fucked up world! That my life is worth living, even after all the shit I had to go through”. He starts taking uneven breaths, “the thrill of surfing gives me this feeling like… I’m <em>flying</em> inside my own mind… Like if I’m in between worlds. It makes me feel… So amazing and limitless, like if I’m with-, it makes me feel closer to…”, he is really struggling now, so he stops talking completely.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Closer to death?!</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Levi’s heart is in his mouth. He is extremely nervous right now and very afraid to ask.</p><p> </p><p>“Closer to what, Eren?”</p><p> </p><p>The surfer’s green eyes are shinning with tears once more as he blurts out, “it makes me feel closer to my mom!”</p><p> </p><p>At once, Levi pulls Eren really close to him and they instantly wrap their arms around each other as tight as possible. The surfer breaks down crying on his shoulder. He is loud, tumultuous and messy with his intense weeping, and Levi feels like crying too, even though he doesn't know the whole story yet. However, he stays firm, because Eren doesn’t need that from him right now.</p><p> </p><p>Instead, he comforts Eren, caressing his damp hair and back, letting him know that it’s ok to cry. They stay that way for a good while, until all that’s left are some sniffs and hiccups.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry we had to meet this way”, Eren apologizes eventually, still being hugged by Levi.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry about that, dear. It’s alright”, Levi assures. Then, he tries joking around, “your clothes still smell like fucking vodka”, and with that, Eren quickly laughs so very fondly that Levi’s heart is warm and restful again.</p><p> </p><p>However, their heartwarming peace is brief. Eren's phone has just began ringing right behind them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Here's a quick paragliding video over Neuschwanstein castle, cause why not! It looks cool af:<br/>- https://youtu.be/yqQVwgz558g</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Breathing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Eren is italics</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Levi is bold</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">Hange is bold + italics + underline</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">Armin is italics + underline</span> </em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Levi’s thoughts are bold + italics</em> </strong>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p><span class="u">At That Same Wednesday Afternoon</span> (February 24, 2021)</p><p> </p><p>“It’s my dad”, Eren informs once he checks his phone.</p><p> </p><p>“You should pick up, Eren.”</p><p> </p><p>Levi is getting up from his seat to give the surfer some privacy, but he gets an unexpected response, “you can stay”, and so he nods and remains seated.</p><p> </p><p>After a deep breath, Eren takes the call and goes back to sit next to Levi.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, dad…”, Eren greets nervously. He soon closes his eyes with a grimace. Dr. Yäger is yelling at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure I-“, Levi tries to ask if Eren wouldn’t really rather be alone for this, but the surfer holds his leg, preventing him from leaving.</p><p> </p><p>Eren nods at Levi as he talks on the phone. “Yeah”; “yes”; “I know that and I’m sorry”, he takes small breaks in between as his father speaks. Levi caresses the hand on his leg while Eren tries to speak his mind to his father, “I’m sure it’s not-“; “yes, but-“. He seems very frustrated as he sighs hard. “Uhum”; yeah”, he is just agreeing now.</p><p> </p><p>Just listening to his dad, Eren goes a while without saying anything, although Levi notices him gulping and looking down. “Uhum”, he scratches an eye, but takes Levi’s hand again in an instant. When he looks back up, the eyelashes from the scratched eye are wet. There are tears building up, but he’s clearly trying not to cry again. In fact, Eren has an extremely serious expression on his face.</p><p> </p><p>Their eyes meet and Eren starts talking in German now, although Levi catches his name being mentioned. Soon enough, he switches languages, “so, you know how it is. Nothing good ever comes out of keeping me there”; “no, I’m fine”; “yeah, only that my dream has nothing to do with my condition and you know it. I’ve always-“. Eren gets interrupted, but he tries to say it again, “I’ve always loved the ocean and nothing or anyone will ever change that.”</p><p> </p><p>Once more, Eren only listens but soon enough, he affirms, “no, if she was still here, she would support me, ‘cause she would actually know how hard I try and how good I am in what I do”; “of course not! That was… A decision I’ve made and I’ll live the rest of my life with that, but you know what my only regret was”; “oh no, no. I would do it all over again if I had to-”. He sighs deeply, “I don’t care! I would rather-“; “ok, well, you definitely know what’s best for me, huh”, he laughs in a mocking manner, “nah, I don’t think so”, and he bites his nails briefly.</p><p> </p><p>Dr. Yäger is talking non-stop now, but Eren seems a little bit more relaxed. He is just humming a bunch in return. He soon starts playing with Levi’s fingers as he talks, “yes…”; “no, they aren’t in Rose anymore”; “I won’t!”; “yeah”; “yes, I know”; “so it’s all good then, right?”; “why not?”; “but, I mean-“, “yes, but there’s no need for that, since I’m ok”; “yes, I promise”; “what do you mean?”; “what was I supposed to do?”. Eren rolls his eyes and sighs, “I know that, but-“; “yes, I know”; “you’re right”; “uhum”; “yeah…”; “so… Can I get home without expecting to be taken away against my will?”; “I told you. But I would still like you to trust my skills”; “you should go see me surf sometime…”; “yeah, but Mikasa thinks I’m gonna die just by crossing the street.”</p><p> </p><p>There’s a longer break this time, and so the surfer lets out, at last, “can I trust you on that?”; “I’ll come back, then. If you’re for real”; “ok”; “not right now, no. Later today”; “yeah, I’ve got my phone on me”; “yes! You can trust me”; “ok, I’ll see you later, then”; “yeah”; “bye, dad.”</p><p> </p><p>Eren hangs up the call and looks at Levi with a soft expression, “he said he won’t keep me in the hospital anymore. I can just go back home.”</p><p> </p><p>“What did you promise him?”, Levi narrows his eyes and crosses his arms. Knowing Eren, he must’ve said something that wasn’t entirely true.</p><p> </p><p>Eren stares carefully at him and decides to tell the truth for once, “ok… I said that I won’t attempt to ride the Titan wave in the future.”</p><p> </p><p>“And he believed you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Will you tell him?”, Eren says in deep irony, “it’s for the best, for now. Otherwise, he would’ve just lock me up again”. Levi knows that this would, in fact, probably happen, but lying about his future plans doesn’t sound too good, either. Eren can see the dilemma in his face, so he adds in, “I’ll get them on board until then.”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean, you will get them to <em>support</em> you with the Titan?!”, Levi is surprised by Eren’s incredible optimism, even after everything that’s happened.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes”, the surfer assures in great confidence, “there’s a lot of big wave riders out there that has the support from their families and friends. I mean… I get that is hard to support something like this, but-“</p><p> </p><p>“It sure is!”, Levi cuts him off.</p><p> </p><p>Eren continues, “but people around surfers like me has to understand our wishes, eventually… And stop standing in our way.”</p><p> </p><p>“Who exactly do you know that has family support? Reiner or…?”, Levi asks, although he highly doubts that’s who Eren is talking about.</p><p> </p><p>“No, not them… I don’t actually <em>know</em> big wave riders besides Reiner, Annie and Bert, but I meant like famous surfers. I watched a lot of documentaries, ok? And they get the support they need once people understand their progress and see them succeeding in this life.”</p><p> </p><p>Eren breathes hard, but soon keeps talking, “support like this… It’s something I don’t exactly have apart from you. Mikasa knows I’m capable of surfing the Titan, but she won’t admit it and my dad never goes to see me surfing. They need to know that I’m prepared for it. So, the problem is that they really think I can’t do it, especially now after the test run, which I actually pulled through with the first wave, but anyway... Meanwhile, all these surfers who has the support of people around them… Their family knows how hard they worked for those waves, you know? They know that these surfers can really succeed in riding monster waves. That’s all I need; I need people to trust me. They need to know I’m prepared and they need to understand that I’m really doing something I love, too.”</p><p> </p><p>He laughs for a second, but clearly not in amusement, “they call it ‘selfish’, like… That I only seek satisfaction for myself and I don’t think of those around me, but surfing is a part of me, you see?”. Eren presses a hand over his chest, “I need this to live, is like… <em>Breathing</em> for me! So yeah, it might be selfish, but if I don’t do it, I’m not being myself, and I don’t want to be somebody else. If I don’t do it… I’m not meant to be here”, he is massaging his chest now, over his heart “I want to live, but I wanna live a life where I’m true to who I am.”</p><p> </p><p>Levi’s face softens, “I guess I should go see you surf as well, then…”, and he suddenly decides to be completely transparent with Eren about the Titan, “because I must admit, brat… I’m really fucking scared that you’re going to die out there someday.”</p><p> </p><p>With that, Eren catches Levi’s hand and gives it a soft kiss on top, “that’s exactly why you really should go see me surfing, so you’ll know what I’m talking about. There’s absolutely no need to feel <em>that</em> scared for my life. Once you see me out there… You’ll understand. I’m certain it will ease your mind.”</p><p> </p><p>“Damn… I sure hope so”, Levi sighs, “I’m always <em>this</em> close to join everyone that’s trying to stop you”, and he indicates with his fingers.</p><p> </p><p>On the contrary of what Levi always thought Eren’s reaction would’ve be when he demonstrated the slightest lack of support for him, the surfer is not mad as he talks, “it will all be alright. I won’t be greedy next time, I’ll train harder than ever, even on my own, I’ll talk to my family about it, and… It will be ok, I promise.”</p><p> </p><p>“Tch… You promise, eh? You can’t promise such a thing”. Levi nods negatively and licks his lips before saying, “you’re so stubborn, Eren”. He sighs and after a moment, he asks in great curiosity, at last, “and what did you tell your father about me?”. Eren seems confused, so he adds in, “in German, what were you saying?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I said that I’m here with you and that he doesn’t need to worry”, the surfer sounds truthful, at least.</p><p> </p><p>But Levi is intrigued, “if that was all, why did you have to talk in German, then?”</p><p> </p><p>“We were discussing some other crap that had nothing to do with surfing”, Eren scratches his temple in apparent discomfort.</p><p> </p><p>“About your mom?”</p><p> </p><p>The surfer speaks in a lower tone, “I guess you can say that.”</p><p> </p><p>“And you don’t want to talk about it with me?”, Levi knows he shouldn’t insist if that’s the case.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe some other time, if that’s ok”, Eren looks at him with pleading eyes.</p><p> </p><p>And so, Levi assures, “alright, Eren. I won’t push you. You can tell me whatever you want when you feel ready for it.”</p><p> </p><p>“So are you, Levi… About your piece of shit ex or anything else”. Levi is caught by surprise. He hoped Eren had forgotten about that, but of course he didn’t.</p><p> </p><p>They stare at each other for a long moment and Levi just nods.</p><p> </p><p>Eren then gets up and touches his chest again from under his open sided tank top, circling where his heart is while he holds to the chair.</p><p> </p><p>“What is it?”, Levi looks up at him.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine”, the surfer tries disguising it.</p><p> </p><p>Levi gets up from his seat as well, in deep concern, “are you still feeling pain?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, a bit”. Eren catches Levi’s look on him and he already knows what he will suggest, so he says it first, “I don’t need any medical help anymore. I’m really fine, just… Sore. And I don't want to take any more meds.”</p><p> </p><p>“Goddammit, brat. You really should take it easy. Maybe rest some more?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not that tired anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>“Tch… What do you have in mind, then?”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe we could go out somewhere!”, Eren says it serious, like he didn’t have a cardiac arrest just a couple of days ago. “I could take you on a date”, and he gives a nice and pleasant smile.</p><p> </p><p>All of a sudden, a thunderstorm that was threatening to poor out ever since Levi woke up finally breaks. They both look at the lightning bolts out the window and Levi raises one eyebrow. “Do you want to go to the beach?”, he mocks.</p><p> </p><p>Eren just heavy sighs, before suggesting something else, like if the beach wasn’t really his first idea, “we could go to the cinema downtown.”</p><p> </p><p>“There’s no need to rush things, Eren”, Levi assures and steps closer. He touches the surfer’s chest and says, “rest your heart. Do the bare minimum I ask of you, please. Can you do that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, ok”, Eren whispers, looking down at his eyes. “But what are <em>you</em> gonna do?”</p><p> </p><p>“I have a business to run downstairs, in case you haven’t noticed.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you think customers will come with this rain that’s pouring out? You should stay here…”, Eren tries to gamble his luck.</p><p> </p><p>“My shop is already closed since yesterday thanks to you, damn brat”, he takes the plates from the table and walks off to the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>Eren follows with the cups. “I can do the dishes”, he offers and Levi must admit he wasn’t expecting that.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright”, he agrees, “and then you will get some more sleep, yes?”</p><p> </p><p>“I'll try, yeah...”</p><p> </p><p>Levi leaves Eren at the kitchen to go brush his teeth, really hoping that the surfer won’t break any of his dishware set.</p><p> </p><p>When he gets back to check, Eren is humming a nice tune as he washes the cups. Levi leans over the door frame and curl his lips subtly. “OI!”, he shouts, making Eren jump and splash a bit of water on his face. As they look at each other, Levi keeps a straight face, "are you sure you don't want some painkillers?", and Eren just nods, denying it. Then, Levi informs, “so, I’m going downstairs now. Don’t wander around, don’t snoop, don’t touch my piano and don’t break any of my shit.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ok, Cap-, Levi! I’ll behave”, Eren guarantees, as he swipes the water off his face with his forearm.</p><p> </p><p>Levi narrows his eyes, “alright…”. He is stepping out, but comes back to add in, “if you need me, just text me”. And so, Eren nods with a closed smile, before getting back to his task.</p><p> </p><p>It is almost 17 p.m. and the rain is still pouring out. Levi had only a couple of customers this whole time and he starts thinking that he should’ve really just stayed with Eren, sleeping through the whole day. He called Hange earlier to tell her about the surfer’s situation and now all that’s left is total boredom. He just watches the rain now as he yawns and does some satisfying arm stretches.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, his phone buzzes with a notification from Eren.</p><p> </p><p>(16:32) <em>Can I eat this yogurt that’s in your fridge? It’s the last one, though. Let me know</em></p><p> </p><p>[Eren sends an image file: he is holding a Greek yogurt in front of Levi’s open refrigerator]</p><p> </p><p>(16:33) <strong>There’s no need for pictures, Eren. I know what I have in my own fridge.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(16:34) <em>Sorry, Captain. So, can I eat it or not?</em></p><p> </p><p>(16:34) <strong>Go ahead.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(16:36) <em>Can I give your address to Armin come pick me up later?</em></p><p> </p><p>(16:36) <strong>Surely.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(16:37) <em>When did I break my phone screen? It’s so freaking bad to read</em></p><p> </p><p>(16:38) <strong>I think it was my fault. I yelled at you and you dropped it. But I’m not paying for a repair.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(16:39) <em>Damn, Captain! Apologies accepted…??</em></p><p> </p><p>(16:40) <strong>I’m sorry. The Uber ride was expensive enough.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(16:40) <em>Which Uber ride?</em></p><p> </p><p>(16:41) <strong>Are you thinking we took the subway?!</strong></p><p> </p><p>(16:41) <em>Well, idk. Yeah?</em></p><p> </p><p>(16:42) <strong>Do you really think I could’ve carried you around that whole way?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(16:42) <em>You have some nice muscular arms…</em></p><p> </p><p>Levi huffs at that.</p><p> </p><p>(16:43) <strong>Not as muscular as yours. You are heavy as fuck, brat.</strong></p><p> </p><p>There is a new customer coming in, therefore, Levi puts down his phone and goes to attend them.</p><p> </p><p>At last, it’s time for closing. He checks his phone again before going upstairs. There is actually messages from Eren, Hange and surprisingly, from Armin, too.</p><p> </p><p>(16:45) <em>You are just my type regarding muscle size, Levi. I already told you this ;)</em></p><p> </p><p>Levi smiles greatly at that as he recalls their first “muscle chat”.</p><p> </p><p>(16:48) <strong><em><span class="u">I was thinking after our little talk from earlier.... We should go on a double date! I should meet Eren, don’t you think??!</span></em></strong></p><p> </p><p>Levi rolls his eyes in a very exaggerated manner at that.</p><p> </p><p>(16:57) <em><span class="u">Eren gave me your address, ok? Just letting you know in case he hasn’t told you yet and I randomly show up there and scare you. I’ll be there soon.</span></em></p><p> </p><p>With the blond guy’s text, Levi just feels so warm inside. Armin is such a nice person; always concerned about everyone’s feelings. Levi is really glad that Eren has a friend like him, because he sure needs it.</p><p> </p><p>When he goes up to his apartment, Levi catches Eren watching TV all sprawled out on his couch.</p><p> </p><p>The moment Eren sees him, he happily greets, “hey, darling, how was work?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, shut up”, Levi grimaces and throws a cushion at him, although Eren catches it before it hits his face. Levi then comes and sits next to him. “Did you sleep?”</p><p> </p><p>“A bit”, Eren scratches his eyes and then looks back at the TV.</p><p> </p><p>There is a squirrel burying a nut on the ground and a British man talks over it, “but another squirrel watches where the nut is being hidden and as soon as it’s buried, he makes his move…”</p><p> </p><p>Then, there’s a big squirrel fight on screen as some intense instrumental music starts playing.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you watching?”, Levi asks in an ironic tone.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, some… Documentary about scryls.”</p><p> </p><p>Levi looks at him and frowns, “what did you say?”</p><p> </p><p>Eren raises his eyebrows, “a documentary about screwols… Scri-ills?”</p><p> </p><p>Listening to Eren’s failed attempts to say “squirrels” is so funny to Levi right now. He has a closed smile on his face ready to burst at any moment, “how is it?”, he tries to speak as he holds back a laughter, “say it again.”</p><p> </p><p>In great suspicion, Eren refuses, “nah… You’ll just make fun of me. I can’t say that shit”, and he rests his head back, annoyed.</p><p> </p><p>“Say it. You said ‘screw’?”, Levi insists.</p><p> </p><p>“Not ‘screw’! It’s…”, he sighs, but expresses himself with conviction next, “sqwil!”</p><p> </p><p>“’Score’? ‘scroll’?”, Levi is getting red. He is trying so hard not to laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“Scworls, squilwrows… Agh”, Eren aggressively points to the TV, “those motherfreaking sq-EUR-UUURLS.”</p><p> </p><p>Finally, Levi can’t hold back any longer and so, he burst out laughing loudly.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop it”, Eren demands, although he is giggling too now. “Stop laughing at me, it’s not my fault.”</p><p> </p><p>“sq-EUR”, Levi tries to repeat his last attempt, “EUR-UUURLS”, and he laughs even louder, losing all of his breath, being redder than ever. He is even swiping away the tears that is coming out of his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Then, Eren hits him with a cushion, although lightly, “no!!! It’s not that funny”, he giggles still, and then request, “you say it, then.”</p><p> </p><p>Levi takes a moment to catch his breath. “Squirrels”, he says it perfectly.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s what I said!”</p><p> </p><p>“You haven’t said that. Say it again.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, you say ‘Eichhörnchen’, then!”, Eren talks so fast like it was nothing and Levi is just lost.</p><p> </p><p>“What the fuck is that?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s… That thing”, the surfer points to the TV again, “in German”. He looks back at Levi, “let’s hear <em>you</em> say it.”</p><p> </p><p>“HA, no way”, Levi lets out. He stopped laughing now, giving room to a simple warm smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Try it”, Eren is interested now.</p><p> </p><p>“No, I won’t try it”, Levi is keeping a straight face, but he still can feel his face burning from the intense laughter.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s my turn to laugh at you. It’s only fair”, Eren turns the volume down. “Can’t take a challenge?”, he teases.</p><p> </p><p>Levi can’t deny his eagerness for a challenge, so eventually, he asks, “say it one more time?”</p><p> </p><p>“Eichhörnchen.”</p><p> </p><p>“Slowly!”</p><p> </p><p>Eren laughs before repeating, “Eich… Hörn.. Chen.“</p><p> </p><p>“Ei“, Levi attemps.</p><p> </p><p>But Eren already corrects, “Eich!”</p><p> </p><p>“Eix.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, no ‘x’. It’s ‘ch’, like a cat hissing”, and the surfer demonstrates in a overstate way with his mouth and tongue.</p><p> </p><p>They repeat it together a bunch of times one after the other as Levi begins getting closer and closer, until he gives Eren a sudden kiss on the lips.</p><p> </p><p>Eren is totally surprised by it. They bump noses at first and Eren is grinning through it. Then, Levi pushes his tongue past Eren’s clenched teeth and when their tongues finally touch, a heat wave completely overtakes Levi’s whole body. It is such an electric sensation and he feels immensurable joy right now. Levi holds the nape of Eren’s neck with one hand touches his chest with the other as they get lost in each other’s lips.</p><p> </p><p>They pull away to breathe for a second, but Levi sits back further, already overthinking if that was too much on his part. He licks his lips looking straight ahead at the TV where a squirrel is running around with a nut, although Levi’s mouth has evident curls at the edges.</p><p> </p><p>Eren moves closer and wraps an arm around his neck. He holds Levi’s jaw and kisses him softy on the cheek. With that, Levi sighs nicely and closes his eyes, giving in to it.</p><p> </p><p>Then, the surfer turns Levi’s face so they look at each other. Eren has the most passionate expression as he glimpses down at Levi’s lips. He moves forward slowly and brushes his tongue against his lips before trusting his tongue inside again, like he has nothing to lose.</p><p> </p><p>Levi presses his lips back with great desire. He could drown in this kiss. The taste of Eren’s lips and tongue against his send shivers down his spine. There’s no taste of alcohol anymore, only a faint sweet savor of cherry chewing gum mixed with Greek yogurt.</p><p> </p><p>At once, Levi pushes Eren’s chest back, “did you chew one of those melted and gross gums that’s stuck at the bottom of your backpack?!”</p><p> </p><p>A smile spreads across the surfer’s still dazed out face, “what? They’re still good”, trying to get back to the kiss.</p><p> </p><p>But Levi keeps holding him away, “oh my God, Eren. You’re disgusting.”</p><p> </p><p>“Didn't look like you thought that when you were sucking my tongue just now”, he talks low, with a cheeky smile.</p><p> </p><p>With a roll of eyes, Levi points out, trying not to crack a smile himself, “at least the vodka was cleaner.”</p><p> </p><p>The doorbell from downstairs suddenly rings and Eren grumbles, throwing his head back “agh, that would be Armin.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why is he here so damn soon?”, Levi tries to sound casual, but it comes out so disappointed instead that Eren even looks at him with an endearing smile.</p><p> </p><p>Eren gets closer and whispers, “I’m sorry”, and then adds in, “he wanted to be the one to come get me, and he has classes to attend in a bit.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, is he in college?”, Levi is surprised with himself that he is actually interested in knowing this.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah”, Eren gets up the couch to go get his backpack, “he studies Ancient History.”</p><p> </p><p>Levi gets up as well, “hum… That’s interesting.”</p><p> </p><p>“Kinda boring, in my opinion”, he huffs as he puts his backpack on, “but he enjoys it, so… that’s all that matters, right? Doing what you love?”, he stops in front of Levi.</p><p> </p><p>Levi sighs, “right, brat.”</p><p> </p><p>He then follows Eren down the stairs. The doorbell rings again, but instead of rushing down, Eren stops before the last step that would offer Armin a view from the glass door outside.</p><p> </p><p>The surfer turns around at Levi, who is two steps behind, therefore, higher than him. “So… Can I see you again?”, he asks hopeful, looking up at Levi.</p><p> </p><p>“You turned my life upside down, Eren”, Levi assures with no emotion and the surfer gulps. However, he goes down one step, being on eye level with him now. He touches Eren’s arm and runs his fingers down until he reaches his hand. “Of course you can”, he assures, lighting up a sweet smile on Eren's face.</p><p> </p><p>The doorbell rings again and Armin also calls for Eren this time, but their eyes are still locked together. And so, Levi touches the surfer's cheek in a gentle manner and pecks him on the lips briefly, one last time for today.</p><p> </p><p>Armin is tapping on the glass now and Levi says, “go on, otherwise he will try to break-in at any second.”</p><p> </p><p>At that, Eren steps down and their hands unravels from each other's touch.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Wednesday Evening</span> (February 24, 2021)</p><p> </p><p>Before going to bed, Levi changes his dirty sheets and wishes that Eren could had stayed for at least another night, although he knows they shouldn’t push their luck; knowing about the surfer’s apprehensive and worried family.</p><p> </p><p>Once he is all set, he grabs his phone and goes to @YeagerEren’s <em>Instagram</em> account. Levi wants to give him a follow, in due course. There are <em>Stories</em> available so, after the follow, he goes over Eren’s profile picture to check them.</p><p> </p><p>7 hours ago. It is a video in Levi’s living room. The TV is on in the background, but Eren moves to the corner, where the piano is. His hand is also in shot as he walks towards the instrument.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Your little shit…</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Once Eren reaches the piano, he is about to touch a key, but instead, he does a “no” gesture with his finger, followed by a thumbs up, like he’s just so good and well behaved.</p><p> </p><p>Levi rolls his eyes at that.</p><p> </p><p>3 hours ago. Bean is on Eren’s bed, in high alert. The surfer moves a hand quickly in front of the cat, who tries to catch it. Bean misses it the first times, but eventually manages to catch his hand. Then, Eren grabs his head and the cat wraps all of his paws around his arm and starts scratching and biting. Eren is clearly in pain, although he laughs about it.</p><p> </p><p>A new notification appears on his phone as he watches the <em>Story</em>.</p><p> </p><p>(23:14) [@YeagerEren has requested to follow you]</p><p> </p><p>Levi goes over the request and accepts it without even thinking about it. He then gets a text message from Eren.</p><p> </p><p>(23:16) ❤ <em>xxx</em></p><p> </p><p>Levi turns his lights off, but there’s more notifications coming in. He tries to ignore it and thinks of checking them tomorrow, but he is just so curious right now. Therefore, he takes his phone in hand again.</p><p> </p><p>Eren has liked a few of his pictures and he also left a comment in the one where Levi is holding a tea cup at Jean’s mom Cafe, which goes: “hottest guy to ever step in that Cafe ;)”</p><p> </p><p>Levi cringes at the comment, but he also can’t help but let out a huff of satisfaction.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Eren, Eren, Eren… You got me good. You got me so damn good.</em> </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Kraken</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Eren is italics</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Levi is bold</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">Hange is bold + italics + underline</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Levi’s thoughts are bold + italics</em> </strong>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p><span class="u">Thursday Morning</span> (February 25, 2021)</p><p> </p><p>(8:12) <strong>Good morning, Eren… How are you doing today? How is your heart?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(10:22) [Eren sends a video file: the chorus of My Heart Beats for Love by Miley Cyrus plays in the background as he mouths the lyrics. He is dancing and moving his arm with great passion, really committing to the performance. At the end, he zooms in a bit, winks and pucker up his lips to the camera]</p><p> </p><p>(10:27) <strong>I’m serious, brat! How are you feeling, are you still sore?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(10:28) <strong>And Miley Cyrus? Really?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(10:30) <em>I’m feeling better, Captain. I’m well rested, I promise!!! And what’s wrong with Miley? C’mon</em></p><p> </p><p>(10:31) <strong>I thought you enjoyed music like Nirvana, Radiohead and all those German bands of yours</strong></p><p> </p><p>(10:35) <em>I guess you can say I have an eclectic taste in music ;)</em></p><p> </p><p>(10:40) <em>Are you working today?</em></p><p> </p><p>(10:51) <strong>Yes… How about you, did they give you a time off for nearly getting yourself killed?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(10:53) <em>They did, actually. A whole month to “recover”</em> 🤧</p><p> </p><p>(10:54) <strong>What’s wrong with that? You should take this time and relax for once.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(10:55) <em>I don’t wanna relax! I wanna surf… Now I can’t even go to the beach or Mikasa will kick my ass</em></p><p> </p><p>(10:56) <em>But I’ll find a way to go on the weekend, I need to keep training</em></p><p> </p><p>(10:57) <strong>Eren, are you serious? Just take this one month off the beach. Stop rushing everything!</strong></p><p> </p><p>(10:57) <em>A few days is more than enough to recover! I’m feeling fine already, really</em></p><p> </p><p>(10:58) <strong>Goddammit, brat… What can I do to convince you?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(10:58) <em>Wow, ok.. Let me think</em> 😏🍭</p><p> </p><p>[Eren is typing]</p><p> </p><p>[Eren stops typing]</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>Oh my God… </strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>Levi opens Hange’s chat.</p><p> </p><p>(11:00) <strong>Lollipop emoji??</strong></p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>(11:02) <em><strong><span class="u">Context, pls?!!</span></strong></em></p><p> </p><p>(11:04) <strong>He said he’s thinking about what can I do to convince him to stay home and recover from his near-death experience for more than just a few days!!</strong></p><p> </p><p>(11:05) <strong>And, well… There’s also a weird ass smirk face emoji with it</strong></p><p> </p><p>(11:06) <em><strong><span class="u">HAHAHAAHA AAH LEVI…. You’re too innocent</span></strong></em> 😝 <em><strong><span class="u">Or you pretend to be!!!</span></strong></em></p><p> </p><p>(11:06) <strong>What, Hange? How am I supposed to understand emoji talk?! I don’t even use that shit</strong></p><p> </p><p>(11:07) <em><strong><span class="u">He wants to go down on you, my friend. Or the other way around, I DON’T KNOW</span></strong></em></p><p> </p><p>Levi goes back to Eren’s chat as his heart begins to race.</p><p> </p><p>[Eren is still typing]</p><p> </p><p>(11:08) <strong>Oh, get your mind out of the gutter!! That’s not what I meant</strong></p><p> </p><p>[Eren stops typing]</p><p> </p><p>[Eren is typing]</p><p> </p><p>[Eren stops typing]</p><p> </p><p>(11:09) <strong>And stop deleting your messages!</strong></p><p> </p><p>Just as Eren actually sends a new text, a customer comes in the Tea Shop. Levi takes a while to attend this one; they are being extra picky with their teas.</p><p> </p><p>Levi can feel his phone buzzing in his pocket and he wants to check it so bad. The customer is reading all the labels so slowly and asking so many questions that Levi starts feeling irritated. However, he remains professional and polite, as much as he can, that is.</p><p> </p><p>When Levi finishes with their purchase, he gives out a heavy sigh and takes his phone again.</p><p> </p><p>(11:09) <em>I wasn’t thinking anything bad…</em></p><p> </p><p>(11:10) <em>I was just going to remind you that I still owe you a hand massage, that’s all</em></p><p> </p><p>(11:14) <em>We don’t have to do anything you don’t wanna do..</em></p><p> </p><p>(11:18)<em> Levi?</em></p><p> </p><p>(11:29) <em>Captain???</em> 🥺</p><p> </p><p>(11:32) <strong>Calm down, Eren. I’m working</strong></p><p> </p><p>(11:32) <strong>So, what do you want to do?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(11:33) <em>I wanna take you out</em></p><p> </p><p>(11:33) <strong>When?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(11:33) <em>Saturday..?</em></p><p> </p><p>(11:34) <strong>And then you’ll chill out and rest for a month?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(11:35) <em>I’ll rest ‘til next week…</em></p><p> </p><p>(11:35) <strong>For two weeks at least, please?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(11:37) <em>I can do 10 days and that’s it.</em></p><p> </p><p>(11:38) <strong>Ah c’mon, Eren. Half a month it’s not even that long. Just a few more extra days… Ten days seems too little for what you’ve been through.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(11:40)<em> I don’t wanna lie to you, Levi… I’ll do max. 10 days if you go out with me on Saturday. Deal?</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>For Goddess's sake…</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>(11:41) <strong>Alright, damn brat!! Where are we going?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(11:41) <em>It’s a surprise ;)</em></p><p> </p><p>(11:42) <strong>You sure love surprises, huh…</strong></p><p> </p><p>(11:42) <em>Haha</em>, <em>I’m excited already! </em>😄</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>I’m nervous. But yes, I’m also excited. Hum…</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Thursday Afternoon</span> (February 25, 2021)</p><p> </p><p>Time is taking so long to pass. Levi wishes it was Saturday already. Soon enough, he goes over Eren's chat to try and discover anything that he can about their mysterious date.</p><p> </p><p>(13:52) <strong>Can you give me a hint to where we are going?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(14:04) <em>This ends here, Captain Levi. Don’t text me again and don’t look for me.</em></p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>What the hell?!</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>(14:08) <strong>What?! What’s wrong?</strong></p><p> </p><p>[Message failed to deliver]</p><p> </p><p>He frowns staring at the screen and presses “try again” on his message.</p><p> </p><p>[Message failed to deliver]</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>Did he block me?!</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Concern starts creeping up on Levi’s mind and so, he tries calling next. There is just one ring and the call goes straight to the surfer’s familiar voicemail, “hey! This is Eren, I’m not close to my phone right now since I’m probably surfing (or sleeping). Hum… Yeah!”, he laughs a little and finishes, the same way as it usually goes, “send me a text or something and I’ll reply to it later, when I can. See ya.”</p><p> </p><p>Levi hangs up the call and gulps.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>What is happening?</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>There are new customers coming in. They sure seem to be coming at the worst possible moments lately. Levi anxiously attends to them and once they are finally gone, he takes his phone to try and reach Eren again, but there’s already a notification from @YeagerEren’s <em>Instagram</em> account.</p><p> </p><p>(14:15) <em>Hey! I’m on my laptop rn. Just letting you know that my phone is at the repair shop (cause of the busted screen). Mikasa suddenly came to offer to take it there for me and so I didn’t have time to let you know through SMS</em></p><p> </p><p>(14:27) <strong>She doesn’t know you have me on IG?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(14:29) <em>Probably not… I don’t exactly tell her every little thing about my life. Why..?</em></p><p> </p><p>[Levi sends an image file: it is a screenshot of their recent SMS chat]</p><p> </p><p>(14:32) <em>WTF???? I did not write that</em></p><p> </p><p>(14:33) <em>Fuck! I can’t believe her</em></p><p> </p><p>(14:33) <em>How tf did she know my password?? Wth</em></p><p> </p><p>(14:36) <strong>Do you have a stupid ass password?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(14:37) <em>No….</em></p><p> </p><p>(14:37) <em>Wait, I thought you had figured my password out. How did you read my chat with Reiner that day?</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>Well…</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>(14:38) <em>Did you unlock my phone with my fingerprint while I was sleeping?</em> 😲</p><p> </p><p>(14:39) <strong>Yes… Sorry about that. But in my defense, I thought you murdered someone. I had to figure that out!</strong></p><p> </p><p>(14:40) <em>Hummmm…. That’s ok, Captain. My password is not that easy anyway, you wouldn’t have guessed it</em></p><p> </p><p>(14:42) <strong>Really? Let me guess it right now. 1234?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(14:42) <em>Of course not, that would be dumb.</em></p><p> </p><p>Levi huffs.</p><p> </p><p>(14:43) <strong>6969?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(14:43) <em>Hahaha no…</em></p><p> </p><p>(14:43) <strong>2468?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(14:43) <em>Nope</em></p><p> </p><p>(14:43) <strong>6666?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(14:44) <em>No!! Lol</em></p><p> </p><p>(14:44) <em>Last try before you’re locked out ;)</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>Hum… If that’s it, brat… You’re still dumb as fuck.</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>(14:45) <strong>0000?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(14:45) <em>Omg…… I’m so freaking dumb</em> 😫</p><p> </p><p>Levi facepalms himself.</p><p> </p><p>(14:45) <strong>You sure are.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(14:58) <strong>So, what’s the deal now, does your sister hates me?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(15:07) <em>She doesn’t hate you, she just doesn’t know you that well</em></p><p> </p><p>(15:15) <strong>Does she know that you still plan on surfing the Titan?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(15:19) <em>No, everyone thinks I’ve given up. You’re the only one who knows right now.</em></p><p> </p><p>(15:20) <strong>What if she read our chat?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(15:21) 😨 <em>She wouldn’t do that…. Or would she?? Well, idk now!! I’ll find out soon enough</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Thursday Evening</span> (February 25, 2021)</p><p> </p><p>[Eren requests a video call]</p><p> </p><p>“What is it?!", Levi asks right away as he accepts the call. This time, he left his camera on and so, they can both see each other.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow, hello and good evening to you too!”, Eren greets wryly. He is sitting on his bed with his laptop. Besides that, Bean sleeps next to him, using his arm as a pillow.</p><p> </p><p>Levi was completely unprepared for this call. So much so that the surfer starts laughing warmly at Levi’s face fully covered in clay. Eren asks, getting closer to the screen, “what’s that? A face-mask?! Did I disturb your beauty time? I’m so sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, fuck”, Levi remarks as he recalls the current situation on his face himself. “I thought something might have happened to you! Why are you even <em>video</em> calling me?!”, he annoyingly enquires, before getting up from his couch and going straight to the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>“I just wanted to see you”, the surfer smiles, “and also, ask for your opinion on something.”</p><p> </p><p>“Go ahead”, Levi’s voice echoes around the bathroom walls. He places the phone on the sink and begins washing his face. Eren is still silent, therefore, Levi looks at the camera and lift his messy clay eyebrows, “ask what you wanna ask, brat. What are you waiting for?”</p><p> </p><p>“This is kind of distracting”, Eren is grinning now.</p><p> </p><p>With a roll of eyes, Levi informs, “call me back in 5 minutes, then.”</p><p> </p><p>“No! This is nice”, Eren assures.</p><p> </p><p>“Is nice… Watching me wash my face?”, Levi pokes fun at it.</p><p> </p><p>“It would be nice watching you do <em>anything</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>At that, Levi frowns hard and speaks slowly, “what the actual f-“</p><p> </p><p>“No, no! I didn’t mean it like <em>that</em>”, Eren moves his arms and ends up disturbing Bean, who stretches and then jumps off the bed. “I meant like, it’s nice to see you, you know, in any way, or-, or, I mean… Not <em>any</em> way! But-, well, not that I wouldn’t love to see all of you, just as you came into this world”, he chuckles carefully, “but like-, I meant like-“</p><p> </p><p>“Just shut up, will you?", Levi is still frowning. "What’s the matter with you today and all this horny shit? Tch...”, he asks before continuing washing his face. As he does so, he feels the need to mock some more, “it’s been a while since you’ve got some?"</p><p> </p><p>Eren gives a nervous laugh and bites his lips. “Ah…”, he tries to talk, although he doesn’t face the camera right away. After some pondering, he makes an effort to appear confident, “yeah, it does, actually”. Levi is just silent now, thinking, as he holds the sink with both hands and stares at the water going down the drain. The surfer starts talking faster, “not that I don’t, like… Of course, I mean, if my <em>hand</em> counts as ‘getting some’... But I'm sure you probably meant like, <em>actual</em>-“</p><p> </p><p>“Can we get back to the <em>actual</em> reason why you are calling me?”, Levi interrupts, raising his voice. Right now, he is trying very hard to ignore the image of Eren jerking off that came into his mind and also, the sudden tingling sensation that emerged on his stomach.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes!”, the surfer takes a deep breath and clears his throat, “hum… So! Have you ever heard of the name Marco Bott?</p><p> </p><p>“No… Should I know who that is?”, Levi asks while drying his face with a towel.</p><p> </p><p>“I guess not. He’s a German professional surfer.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ok…?”, Levi now applies a toner to his skin and Eren is back at smiling.</p><p> </p><p>Levi looks at the camera as he taps his face gently and so the surfer rapidly blinks a couple of times before continuing, “yep. So, I managed to get in contact with him and I think I should tell him about the Titan.”</p><p> </p><p>Next, Levi is opening a face cream, “are you scared to surf the Titan on your own, is that it?”</p><p> </p><p>Eren is currently impressed with the skin care routine, “how many steps are there?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Brat, you missed half of it”, Levi rolls his eyes and applies the cream evenly across his face, “tell me. Are you scared?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not<em> scared!</em> I just want, like… Someone trustworthy in the water with me, you know…”</p><p> </p><p>“So", he closes the face cream, "your Titan friends are really out of the picture, huh? They’ve completely left you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah… They’re in Thailand right now. They’ll go bungee jumping tomorrow, actually”, Eren sounds a bit sad.</p><p> </p><p>“Hum… I see”, Levi gets his phone and walks back towards the living room, “and this Marco guy… Isn’t he going to bring attention to your precious and secret wave? Like, other surfers, reporters… If I remember correctly, you said you wanted to be the one to 'unravel' this Titan myth yourself.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, as far as I know now”, Eren crosses his arms, “when the Titan gets close of hitting, there's a chance of showing up on everyone’s radar, like Weather radios and Meteorological websites... I'm not too sure, but even so! The difference is that I’m gonna be ready and I also know the best spot for it.”</p><p> </p><p>“You mean, you “presumed” the best spot for it, right?”, Levi expresses as he lays back on his couch and fixes his hair a little.</p><p> </p><p>“Bert was certain about the location, just not <em>when</em>, exactly. That depends purely on nature.”</p><p> </p><p>“How would he even know that?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s kind of hard to explain...”, Eren takes a breath and moves to the side a bit, apparently getting something. He is back, as well as his cat, “do you know the town of Krolva, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes… What about it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Bert, Reiner and Annie stayed there for a little while before they moved on to Rose, and so they heard all these 'rumors'… Well, I guess you could say ‘mythical tales’ about the ocean near Krolva”. He is petting Bean as he talks, “it’s all very secretive. There’s surveillance cameras and security guards doing rounds. They really don’t want the world to know about the waves there.”</p><p> </p><p>Levi frowns, trying to keep up with this odd story. Eren continues explaining, “Bert gathered some info around that town and people say they’ve seen actual monsters in the waves. Others claim that there is no such thing whatsoever, but I mean… If there weren’t any big waves, why would they have all of these surveillance trouble, in the first place?</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, wait”, Levi sits back up, “what do you mean by ‘actual monsters’ in the waves?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, Levi… The people from Krolva… They live on that coast all their lives… Everyone from the same few founding families, most likely; generations of sailors and fishermen and such. They truly believe in mythical tales, like the <em>kraken</em> and all that crap.”</p><p> </p><p>Levi massages his temple, “so… A lot of people must’ve died on that beach, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t tell me you believe the kraken now?! C’mon”, Eren laughs ironically.</p><p> </p><p>“Not the <em>kraken</em>, stupid idiot!”, Levi now runs a hand through his face in a concerned manner, “I meant that those waves must be so huge and so fucking violent that the people from Krolva really think there are monsters inside!”</p><p> </p><p>Eren looks shocked as he realizes that, but he is also… Ecstatic. “Oh, damn!”, he says before huffing in full excitement, “you’re probably right! So, the Titan hits there and it’s <em>actually</em> freaking real!”</p><p> </p><p>“What the fuck, Eren?! This means that this huge ass wave must be impossible to surf!”</p><p> </p><p>“Not for me, it’s not”, his smile is so large and he is so agitated that Bean leaps off the bed once again.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my God, brat…”, Levi sighs, “how are there waves that big? Fuck”, he asks a rhetorical question, but Eren seems eager to tell him about it, anyway.</p><p> </p><p>“Bert said that there must be a variation of depths in the seabed there… He’s been to a couple of places like this before, but the Krolva’s ocean must be even more extreme. It’s like…”, Eren fixes his posture and explains using his hands, “there must be an underwater canyon thousands of meters deep… It’s not a typical beach”. Levi notices the sparks in Eren’s eyes as he talks about it, even just through a phone screen.</p><p> </p><p>The surfer continues, “the waves get drastically bigger because of this canyon, which actually makes the waves divide in two. The wave that comes from the canyon is a lot faster than the one coming from the outside and, as they travel to the shore, they eventually get reunited again. And so, the height is increased, thanks to their combined amplitudes.”</p><p> </p><p>He is not done yet and Levi is already felling his throat beginning to close just by imagining Eren riding the Titan wave, “there’s also the opposite ocean current that comes from the beach, adding a few extra meters to this already huge ass wave!”. Eren finally finishes his explanation and it is clear by his expression that he’s also picturing it all in his mind, wishing that he could be in its presence right now.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, Levi’s heart is tight in his chest, “you can’t possibly surf it if it’s over, like… what?”</p><p> </p><p>“30, or 35 meters, I guess…”</p><p> </p><p>“Over 35 met-, Eren! Is that even doable?!”, Levi is in absolute dread right now.</p><p> </p><p>“It could be! The current world record is 30 meters.”</p><p> </p><p>“And you wish to break that?”</p><p> </p><p>Eren assures in great confidence, “of course. That’s the goal. But it doesn’t depend just on me, but on the will of the ocean.”</p><p> </p><p>Levi doesn’t know what to say right now. He never thought there could be waves <em>this </em>size. He is afraid to know what are the chances of survival in riding waves like that so instead, he enquires, “and how big was the one from your test run, do you know?”</p><p> </p><p>“Reiner said it was between 18 to 20 meters. I almost broke Marco’s record that day, which is 22 meters. Oh!”, Eren suddenly realizes something, “I never showed you the video, huh? It’s kind of dark, but do you wanna see it?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not sure I want to see you nearly drowning”, Levi gulps at the remembrance.</p><p> </p><p>“The video is just from the first wave, not the second… Shit”, he curses, “it’s on my phone… I’ll ask Armin to send it back to me, ok?”</p><p> </p><p>Eren sounds so happy and proud of himself that all Levi can say in return is, “alright then, brat… You can show me when he sends it.”</p><p> </p><p>They stare at each other for a moment. Levi is deadpan serious while Eren has a closed and sweet smile on his face.</p><p> </p><p>The surfer then asks, “so… About that message you sent earlier today. Do you still want a hint to where our first date will be?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>“First date”… He actually said it.</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Levi is about to make fun of that when Eren suddenly looks up, kind of startled. Someone walked in his room. He takes a hand to the laptop, but doesn’t actually close it.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey…”, a girl greets. Mikasa, certainly. “I’m back. Did you eat anything?”. Although low, Levi can understand the words.</p><p> </p><p>“Where’s my phone?”, Eren asks in an irritated tone. His sweet smile is long gone now.</p><p> </p><p>“It will be ready by tomorrow. I’ll go back there and get it. You just rest. Do you want me to make you something to eat? Or we could order a pizza. You can choose-”</p><p> </p><p>“Did you block Levi on my phone?”, Eren narrows his eyes. Levi is not sure if he should hang up the call or not. He is curious to see where this is going, though.</p><p> </p><p>“How do you know that?”, she sounds really apprehensive.</p><p> </p><p>The surfer raises his voice a bit, “answer, Mikasa!”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s not good for you, Eren!”, her voice is higher than his.</p><p> </p><p>He talks steadily, after a few seconds, “you have no right to decide who I talk to.”</p><p> </p><p>“Someone needs to keep an eye on you, since dad practically lives in that hospital”, Mikasa is being deeply sarcastic.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not my mom, Mikasa!”, he shouts. Then, he speaks lower again, “and I’m not a child. Why can’t you live your own life? Go annoy Jean some more or something, for fucks sake”. Eren looks at the screen while nodding briefly, then back at his sister.</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me how you know that I blocked him <em>this</em> soon? Did he go bother Armin?”, she is coming closer, “or did he found another way to talk to you? Are you talking to him <em>right now?!”.</em> Her voice is really close to the microphone.</p><p> </p><p>Eren drags the laptop closer to his chest and it all goes black, although the call is still going, “stop it! Let go!!! I’m watching porn, what the fuck?!”</p><p> </p><p>It looks like his lie did the trick for now, as it usually goes for Eren Yäger.</p><p> </p><p>Mikasa talks further back again, “I’m sorry! I just worry that-”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re so fucking invasive!”, the surfer cuts her off and fixes the laptop in place again, “can you leave now, please?”</p><p> </p><p>“No! We need to talk, Eren.”</p><p> </p><p>“About what?”, he rolls his eyes.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Everything”</em>. It seems like she sat next to her brother on the bed.</p><p> </p><p>Eren sighs and quickly looks at the camera again. “Fine”, he says, before completely shutting off the laptop.</p><p> </p><p>The call gets disconnected.</p><p> </p><p>Levi can't help but think that he could've said something to Mikasa, although Eren clearly didn't want a futile online fight between them to take place. Also, if she ended up breaking his laptop, Eren would become unreachable, at least until tomorrow, if she really plans to go get his phone back at the repair shop.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Friday Early Hours</span> (February 26, 2021)</p><p> </p><p>(00:11) <em>Hey!! Armin just sent me my test run vid. Here you go</em> 😄</p><p> </p><p>[Eren sends a video file]</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>Oh, boy…</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Levi takes a big breath before pressing play.</p><p> </p><p>It starts all black, but soon enough, there’s some light coming from somewhere on land and also, from what it seems to be a jet ski on the water. The waves are huge and there’s too much wind to have a clear sound, although the camera quality is really great.</p><p> </p><p>After a few seconds of just the jet ski going around the agitated waters, Eren suddenly appears on top of the next wave that is about to break. He stands up quickly, steadies himself on the surfboard and just graciously slides through. No tricks, no turns, no foolishness.</p><p> </p><p>It is a never-ending journey and he is still sliding down, as tons of water curves down right on his tail. It is breathtaking. He could fall at any moment and be buried by that enormous wave, but he really doesn’t. Eren succeeds, performing an excellent and flawless ride.</p><p> </p><p>Then, the jet ski comes to pick him up and, after some apparent discussion, they go after the next wave.</p><p> </p><p>The video ends there.</p><p> </p><p>Levi blows out a breath that he didn't even realize he was holding. He can’t deny that Eren is, in fact, incredible in what he does. Levi only ever watched people surfing at Rose’s beach for some brief moments, but he can clearly notice a big skill difference between Eren Yäger and a typical surfer.</p><p> </p><p>Reiner was right in one thing: Eren can go so far in this surfer’s life if only he gets to control his impulsive behaviors better.</p><p> </p><p>(00:20) <strong>Wow… That was unbelievably scary to watch! And being this dark sure didn’t help.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(00:21) 😟 <em>but it was good, right?</em></p><p> </p><p>(00:22) <strong>It was spectacular, Eren… It really was. Pretty remarkable, I'll give you that. You're amazing.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(00:23) <em>Reading this makes me so happy, Levi!! You have no idea how much!!! Thank you</em>, <em>from the bottom of my heart </em>❤</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>Your happiness is my happiness. But I don’t want to say this and be too mawkish with you right now…</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>(00:25) <strong>I think you should tell that German surfer about the Titan. You must have all the support and all the safety you can get with this. But is he willing to come all the way over here just for a possibility?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(00:28) <em>That’s what I’ll try to find out… I’ll let you know</em></p><p> </p><p>(00:29) <em>As for now, good night, Levi. I'm really drained.. Have a lovely sleep</em> xxx ❤❤</p><p> </p><p>(00:30) <strong>OI! Wait up, Eren. What do you mean "drained"? You've sat on your ass all day… Right??</strong></p><p> </p><p>(00:32) <strong>You've been resting...? Like we’ve talked about?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(00:33) <em>Sure, Captain. I just went for a quick swim in the afternoon (not on the beach, don’t worry! There’s an indoor pool in my apartment building). And I also finished up some light exercises like half an hour ago</em></p><p> </p><p>(00:33) <strong>Eren, wtf?! So, you’re NOT resting at all?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(00:37) <strong>I think we need to cancel our little date, huh… I’m not going out with you if you aren’t doing the one thing I asked of you.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(00:39)<em> What?? </em>😲<em> I wasn't doing anything intensive! I just did some simple exercises in my room, like for balance and coordination. Even my doctor dad said it was fine, I promise you that. I skipped the heaviest ones that I usually do. I'm not forcing anything </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>(00:39)<em> I just can't stand still and do nothing, you know.. I need to move</em></p><p> </p><p>(00:40) <strong>Hum... Alright... I really hope you're done with all your lying bullshit, brat, because I really want to believe all that you said right now.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(00:41) <em>You can trust me, Levi!! I know I'm not the most honest person ever, but I mean it this time</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Tch... At least he knows.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>(00:43) <em>Look</em> </p><p> </p><p>[Eren sends an image file: it is a screenshot of his chat with Dr. Yäger]</p><p> </p><p>THURSDAY (February 25, 2021)</p><p> </p><p>Eren| (16:09) Ok... But what about push ups? I can’t just have a “relaxing swim”, that will do literally nothing</p><p> </p><p>Dad| (16:11) Don’t lift any weights or do any training with your upper extremities, because that would put strain on the heart. If you start getting too tired too fast, stop immediately. I am being serious, Eren. Don’t use all of your energy like you usually do. These are recovery activities for you now. Don’t treat it like it isn’t. You’ll increase each activity slowly, always respecting how your heart is feeling. And take longer breaks, and also, drink more water.</p><p> </p><p>Eren| (16:13) So, no push ups? Even if it's just like, for 5 min?</p><p> </p><p>Dad| (16:22) Have you read anything I wrote, kid? If you’re going to exercise, practice stretching or any other relaxation of the body. Nothing beyond that, at least for now.</p><p> </p><p>Dad| (16:23) How are your energy levels, do you think you’re having an episode or are you-</p><p> </p><p>The screenshot cuts there.</p><p> </p><p>(00:46) <strong>What did you reply after that?</strong></p><p> </p><p>[Eren is typing]</p><p> </p><p>[Eren stops typing]</p><p> </p><p>[Eren is typing]</p><p> </p><p>(00:48) <em>I’ll send you another screenshot and our date still stands. Yeah?</em></p><p> </p><p>(00:48) <strong>Yes! </strong></p><p> </p><p>[Eren sends an image file: it is the chat’s continuity]</p><p> </p><p>Dad| (16:23) How are your energy levels, do you think you’re having an episode or are you just bored? Are you keeping track in your mood journal?</p><p> </p><p>Eren| (16:25) Probably both. I've been losing focus all day and it's worse if I'm just here lying in bed doing nothing. I haven’t written anything there for like a week, so I'm not really sure, I lost track</p><p> </p><p>Dad| (16:26) You told me you would write something every day. It is supposed to help you control your emotions, Eren. You know this. If you’re not even doing that, we need to get you back in therapy</p><p> </p><p>The chat ends there. Eren hasn’t replied to the last message.</p><p> </p><p>(00:51) <em>Do you want that hint to where we are going??</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>You're not even going to give me time to talk about you for a bit?... Tch.</em></strong>
</p><p> </p><p>(00:54) <strong>Alright, brat…</strong></p><p> </p><p>(00:55) <em>Here it is:</em> 🌳☀️</p><p> </p><p>(00:55) <strong>Are we going to a park, is that it?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(00:56) <em>Not really</em> 🤫</p><p> </p><p>(00:56) <strong>C'mon, give me something that's not just damn ass emojis!</strong></p><p> </p><p>(1:02) <strong>Eren?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(1:07) <strong>Did you fall asleep??</strong></p><p> </p><p>(01:11) <strong>Good night, dear... Rest well. Xxx</strong></p><p> </p><p>Levi watches the test run video one more time. It is terrifying, although so very impressive.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>“That’s all I need; I need people to trust me. They need to know I’m prepared and they need to understand that I’m really doing something I love, too.”</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The surfer’s words come to mind and Levi sighs thoughtfully. He frowns in a really gloomy expression, although he has curls on the edges of his lips. He is just so ambivalent about it all that it pains his heart. All that Levi wishes right now is that Eren’s skills, as well as his mind focus, can be enough for the Titan wave.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p><strong>The Nazaré North Canyon in Portugal.</strong> Eren's explanation as to why there are waves so big was based on this actual beach, also home to some of the biggest waves ever surfed in history.</p><p>You can see the underwater canyon in the image below.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Diabolic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Eren is italics</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Levi is bold</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">Hange is bold + italics + underline</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">Armin is italics + underline</span> </em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Levi’s thoughts are bold + italics</em> </strong>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p><span class="u">Friday Morning</span> (February 26, 2021)</p><p> </p><p>Levi is just finishing up with a customer when his phone buzzes in his pocket. It is a notification from @YeagerEren.</p><p> </p><p>(09:11) <em>Hey, I just got my phone back. Can you text me something? Mikasa deleted your number and all the texts too…</em></p><p> </p><p>Levi goes over their usual SMS chat.</p><p> </p><p>(9:14) <strong>Did you find out if she read it before deleting it?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(9:14) <em>She said she didn’t. I believe her, since she didn’t yell at me about the Titan, so.. She still thinks I’ve given up</em></p><p> </p><p>(9:15) <strong>Hum… And when do you plan on telling her? And everyone else</strong></p><p> </p><p>(9:19) <em>I think I have a plan.. Sort of</em></p><p> </p><p>(9:19) <strong>Yes…?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(9:20) <em>Marco was interested in the Titan. He said if there’s nothing going on by the time it hits the ocean near Krolva, he will come join me!</em></p><p> </p><p>(9:22) <strong>That’s great, Eren. But how does this help with telling everyone?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(9:23) <strong>And did you tell Marco that the Titan is in a forbidden area? With surveillance and such… By the way, brat! How do you plan on going in there without getting arrested?!</strong></p><p> </p><p>[Eren is typing]</p><p> </p><p>[Eren stops typing]</p><p> </p><p>[Eren is typing]</p><p> </p><p>(9:25) <em>Can I call you? That's a lot of questions with long answers</em></p><p> </p><p>(9:28) <strong>I can’t take a long phone call right now. Call me at noon, during my lunch break.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(9:29) <em>Ok, no problem, Captain ;)</em></p><p> </p><p>A couple of hours later, Levi gets a sudden message from Armin Arlert.</p><p> </p><p>(11:34) <em><span class="u">Is Eren with you?</span></em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Where did he got himself into now? Tch…</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>(11:35) <strong>He’s not with me, no. Why, what’s wrong?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(11:34) <em><span class="u">Probably nothing. Mikasa got home from work and he’s not there… And he’s not answering his phone.</span></em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>I’m so tired of worrying about you, brat…</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>(11:35) <strong>We talked earlier and I’m expecting a call from him soon. He probably just went out for a walk, right?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(11:41) <strong>Armin?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(11:43) <em><span class="u">Mikasa just texted me! He got home right now. I’m sorry to worry you for no reason!</span></em></p><p> </p><p>(11:44) <strong>Where was he?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(11:46) <em><span class="u">He went out to the supermarket.</span></em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>My God… Maybe we do worry too much for no reason. But what choice do you give us, Eren?</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Friday Afternoon</span> (February 26, 2021)</p><p> </p><p>A little while later, Levi finally gets the expected call from Eren Yäger.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey!”, the surfer sounds happy, even though he probably got yelled at by his sister just before.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello, Eren… I heard you disappeared for a bit this morning.”</p><p> </p><p>“Agh…”, Levi can almost see Eren’s roll of eyes, “I can’t do anything without telling everyone where I am at <em>all</em> times, Jeez… I just needed to buy some stuff.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, you have to understand it’s kind of hard for us not knowing where you are, since you’re…”, Levi can’t think of how he should put it.</p><p> </p><p>“Since I’m what?”, the surfer asks, seemingly annoyed.</p><p> </p><p>Levi doesn’t feel like taking it easy with him this time, “a reckless little shit, Eren.”</p><p> </p><p>He just hears Eren sighing in the other end although, after some seconds, the surfer expresses in a low tone, “you’re right…”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Am I?! Wow. Ok...</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“The least you can do is answer your phone, don’t you think? Or leave a note to Mikasa.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re sounding exactly like her…”, Eren points out. He’s not mad, but thoughtful. Then, he adds in, “I’ll do that next time, ok?”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright…”. Levi is taking a plate of food with him to the dining table. He puts his phone on speaker and sits down to eat his lunch, “so, care to share your brilliant plans with Marcus and all that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Marco”, Eren corrects.</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever his name is. Get on with it”, he takes a bite of his steak.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, first of all, I should say that the surveillance around that ocean won’t be a problem. I already talked with Marco about it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ok… What are you two planning, bribes?”, Levi mocks.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s no need for that. Krolva doesn’t have any legal rights to keep people away from the ocean, since it’s not actually ‘owned’ by them. At least not the spot where the Titan hits. That is actually quite far from the town itself.”</p><p> </p><p>“But they do it, anyway? What’s in it for them?”, he is intrigued.</p><p> </p><p>Eren huffs, “I have no idea. They want to save random outsiders from the kraken? I don’t know.”</p><p> </p><p>“That sounds like a waste of tax money, if that’s really all there is to it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Well… If Marco brings attention to that spot, there’s gonna be too many people for them to illegally prevent the access to that beach, anyway. So, it will be easy-peasy to-“</p><p> </p><p>Levi cuts him off in a wryly tone, “wait a second! So before, with your shady ass friends... You were planning on just trespassing? And now you’ve thought of including Marco and his surfer’s fame to go through security?”</p><p> </p><p>“It could’ve never been ‘trespassing’ if they don’t own the place. They can’t legally arrest anyone who goes there”, Eren assures.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Reiner’s words, I’m sure…</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, they could just ask kindly for you to get the fuck off and perhaps, beat you up, too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not at all!”, Eren says it fast, “that’s not gonna happen, ‘cause there will be a lot of surfers and people watching, and… Reporters transmitting everything live, so… We’re cool with that now.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>So, that could have happened before, if the plan was still to go with Reiner... And you didn't even care?! Damn it, brat.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Levi takes a sip of his drink, trying not to argue or think if these Krolva security guards has actual firearms with them. He moves on, “and how does Marco fit in getting you the support you want with all this?”</p><p> </p><p>“Marco can talk to them”, Eren sounds very positive.</p><p> </p><p>Levi frowns, “do you really think everyone will change their minds by listening to some stranger coming from Germany? Especially Mikasa?!”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s not just a stranger! He’s a pro. He makes a living out of surfing. Pros like him devote their lives to literally traveling the world, just competing in a bunch of events and stuff. If there’s anyone who can ease all of their minds, it’s him, because I sure don’t know what else I could say…”. Eren sighs hard and then keeps going, “I mean… Armin always says that the best way to solve anything is to talk about it, but it never seems to work when <em>I’m</em> the one doing the talking.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Maybe that’s because you say the most absurd things and starts lying half way through it…</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Levi is about to say something similar to his thoughts, but Eren is already talking again, “I really believe they will listen to him, because he’s got a good life being a pro surfer. He’s got titles and he went all over the world, like... He is so commited to-. AGHHH!”, Eren screams in pain, all of a sudden.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong?!”, Levi almost choked on his steak this time. The surfer was very loud.</p><p> </p><p>“Shit…”, Eren is talking from afar, “wait a second, Levi! I’ll be back.”</p><p> </p><p>Levi can only hear a door opening and then, some fainted conversation with Mikasa.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Are they fighting?! I honestly can’t tell anymore.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>As he eats his lunch, he tries to listen to what is going on. A few moments later, Mikasa is alone in Eren’s room and Levi tries to be as silent as he can.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Tch. He should’ve just called me back after… Whatever is happening.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t see any band-aids in here!”, she shouts, searching through the bedside drawer. Eren shouts back something impossible to comprehend and she sighs.</p><p> </p><p>Mikasa is walking around the bedroom. There is a lot of noises all around. Next, it seems like she placed Eren's backpack close to his phone on the bed. She opens the zipper and searches. “No band-aids in here either, Eren!”, she shouts again.</p><p> </p><p>“Ew…”, she speaks lower and then raises her voice, “you need to wash this backpack sometime. I am surprised it’s not yet full of ants”. The surfer is laughing and saying something in the background, far away.</p><p> </p><p>She is still searching, until she eventually lets him know, “found it!”, but it sounds like she dropped the band-aid box on the floor. "Shit", she says.</p><p> </p><p>Then, after a few more seconds, Mikasa suddenly screams, “EWW!!! What the hell is this?!”. Eren probably asked what she meant, since she shots back, “this gross crusty sock under your bed, Eren! What do you think?!”.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong><em>Oh… No… Oh, boy.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Levi can hear the surfer much more clearly now, “shut the fuck up, Mikasa!”. He is running back to his bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>Although with a disgusted expression on his face at the moment, Levi is also trying not to crack up laughing and showing his presence in all of this.</p><p> </p><p>Mikasa desperately enquires, “why can’t you use <em>tissues</em> like a normal dude?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, crap. Fuck!”, Eren is talking really close to the phone.</p><p> </p><p>She is quick to complain, “what are you doing?! Get back to the bathroom. You’re gonna stain the sheets with blood! Let me-”</p><p> </p><p>[The call gets disconnected]</p><p> </p><p>(12:38) <em>Sory about all tht, Captain,</em></p><p> </p><p>(12:39) <strong>What happened, why are you bleeding?!</strong></p><p> </p><p>(12:50) <strong>??</strong></p><p> </p><p>(12:58) <em>Bean freaking bit my hand so hard!!! Sometimes is like he's the devil's cat or something</em></p><p> </p><p>(12:59)<strong> You were annoying him, weren’t you?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(12:59) <em>I was just petting him while I was talking to you!!</em></p><p> </p><p>(13:00) <em>But here’s so cute, though. I got carried away…</em> 😔 <em>He hates it when we touch his belly</em></p><p> </p><p>(13:01) <em>What were we talking about again???</em></p><p> </p><p>(13:01) <em>Marco, right??</em></p><p> </p><p>(13:01) <em>Wherr was I?</em></p><p> </p><p>(13:01) <em>Where*</em></p><p> </p><p>[Eren is typing]</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Oh, do you think I won’t mention your “cum sock”, brat? Good luck trying to make me forget about it.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>(13:02) <strong>So, do you jerk off with the sock on your dick?</strong></p><p> </p><p>[Eren stops typing]</p><p> </p><p>[Eren is typing]</p><p> </p><p>(13:02) <em>Omg....</em> 😫 <em>Shut up, Levi. I’m embarrassed enough, ok...</em></p><p> </p><p>(13:03) <strong>Oi, I’m not judging!</strong></p><p> </p><p>(13:03)<strong> Maybe just a little.</strong></p><p> </p><p>[Eren is typing]</p><p> </p><p>[Eren stops typing]</p><p> </p><p>[Eren is typing]</p><p> </p><p>(13:04) <em>Of course I don’t jerk off with the sock, that would be weird! It’s just for clean up </em></p><p> </p><p>(13:04) <strong>That’s still disgusting.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(13:05) <em>What’s the big deal, anyway?? It’s better for the environment not to use disposable tissues all the time.</em></p><p> </p><p>(13:06) <strong>You have a point. But still… How about a special towel instead?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(13:07) <em>Is that how you do it?...</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Ah, where did this conversation go to… It’s my own fault, after all.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>(13:08) <strong>Sure, but I usually leave to unload in the shower. That’s even more environmental-friendly.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(13:10) <em>Not too sure about that.. It depends on how long do </em><em>you take to cum, like, if you keep your shower running through it. I guess it’s easier for you since you live alone</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Why is this so awkward, but also, so… Natural to talk about?</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>(13:11) <em>And I don’t usually take more than one shower a day, so..</em></p><p> </p><p>(13:12) <strong>What do you mean? How many times a day do you beat off?!</strong></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Why did I even ask that? Shit… That’s too much.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>(13:13) <em>Either once a day, somedays 2 or more if I’m feeling stressed or like... Hyper, I guess</em></p><p> </p><p>[Eren is typing]</p><p> </p><p>[Eren stops typing]</p><p> </p><p>[Eren is typing]</p><p> </p><p>(13:15) <em>Levi, I gotta go, Mikasa is asking me to go eat with her.</em></p><p> </p><p>(13:15) <em>We can talk more about Marco later or tomorrow, ok? I have something I need to do in the afternoon</em></p><p> </p><p>(13:16) <strong>What? Are you going to the beach?!</strong></p><p> </p><p>(13:16) <em>It’s at home. Don’t worry about it ;)</em></p><p> </p><p>Levi suddenly realizes he is late to get back to work. He finishes his now cold lunch quickly and goes down the stairs to the shop.</p><p> </p><p>A few hours later, he rearranged all of the shelfs and swept the shop floor twice in between attending customers. There are no new notifications from Eren and no new customers, currently.</p><p> </p><p>He opens up his chat with Hange Zoë.</p><p> </p><p>(16:17) <strong>Hello, Hange.</strong> <strong>How are you doing?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(16:28) <strong><em><span class="u">Wellll well. I’m good, Levi! That’s an odd question coming from you. What’s up? Are you nervous about something?</span></em></strong></p><p> </p><p>(16:29) <strong><em><span class="u">Eren?</span></em></strong></p><p> </p><p>(16:29) <strong>Yes… We have a date tomorrow.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(16:30) <strong><em><span class="u">UUHH, that’s nice!! Where??</span></em></strong></p><p> </p><p>(16:33) <strong>Wherever this is: </strong>🌳☀️</p><p> </p><p>(16:34) <strong><em><span class="u">OHH you’ll go hiking with him. You love hiking AWWW</span></em></strong></p><p> </p><p>(16:34) <strong>Oh, yeah… How I didn’t think of that?! Damn.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(16:39) <strong><em><span class="u">OOPS! Sorry for the spoilers, then??!!</span></em></strong></p><p> </p><p>(16:41) <strong>Don’t worry. At least I know what to wear.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(16:43) <strong><em><span class="u">I have some good news, but I’m not sure you care, though…</span></em></strong></p><p> </p><p>(16:44) <strong>What? Tell me.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(16:45) <strong><em><span class="u">Moblit got a new job!!!</span></em></strong> 🎉</p><p> </p><p>(16:45) <strong>You’re right. I don’t care.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(16:47) <strong><em><span class="u">WELL, pretend to care, then!!!</span></em></strong></p><p> </p><p>(16:49) <strong>OOOOOOO GO, MOBLIT.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(16:50) <strong><em><span class="u">HAHAHAHAHAHA Wooow, I actually loved that, even if it’s fake</span></em></strong> 😗</p><p> </p><p>(16:50) <strong>What’s the job? Is it in his area?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(16:51) <strong><em><span class="u">Yes, he’ll work in a warehouse; at the logistics sector.</span></em></strong></p><p> </p><p>(16:52) <strong>Good for him, Hange. Now he can finally pay you back for all those trips that you two took.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(16:55) <strong><em><span class="u">OMG LEVIII, YOU’RE SOOO…. UHHG</span></em></strong></p><p> </p><p>(16:57)<strong> I know. And I also don’t care.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(16:59) <strong><em><span class="u">Have you thought about that double date idea yet? Can you ask Eren, PLS??!</span></em></strong></p><p> </p><p>(17:17) <strong><em><span class="u">LEVI STOP IGNORING THIS!!!</span></em></strong></p><p> </p><p>(17:24) <strong><em><span class="u">I’m sure Eren would love to meet me!!</span></em></strong></p><p> </p><p>Levi just gulps at the thought of Hange and Eren in the same room together.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Friday Evening</span> (February 26, 2021)</p><p> </p><p>(20:21) <em>I forgot to ask something important… Can I pick you up at 5 tomorrow?</em></p><p> </p><p>(20:44) <strong>Wait, 5 a.m. or p.m.?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(20:46) <em>A.m.…</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Are we going to watch the sunrise together? That’s so cliché…</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Levi has a closed smile on his face as he is thinking about it, though.</p><p> </p><p>(20:47) <strong>Alright…</strong></p><p> </p><p>(20:47) <strong>What were you up to earlier?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(20:49) <em>Haha… You’ll see it tomorrow</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Oh, was it something for me?!</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>(20:50) <strong>You’ve made me more bracelets?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(20:50) <em>Do you want more bracelets?? I can make you some!</em></p><p> </p><p>(20:51) <strong>Don’t worry, Eren. One is enough. What were you doing, then?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(20:52) <em>Wow, you’re so curious. It’s cute </em>😛 <em>but pls, don’t hype it up too much, I don’t even know if it’s good enough</em></p><p> </p><p>(20:52) <strong>Hum…</strong></p><p> </p><p>(20:55) <strong>We are going for a hike, right?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(21:00) <em>Agh… Yeah, you guessed it.</em></p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Sure… I guessed it without any third-party help.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>(21:00) <strong>It’s a nice idea...</strong></p><p> </p><p>(21:01) <em>Why do I feel like there is a “but” coming?</em></p><p> </p><p>(21:03) <strong>No “buts”! I love hiking. I was just wondering if you checked the weather, because hiking with rain is such a hassle…</strong></p><p> </p><p>(21:05) <em>Yeah, I did! I check the weather every day, Captain ;)</em></p><p> </p><p>(21:06) <strong>Even now that you’re not surfing?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(21:06) <em>Yes! I gotta keep track, always</em></p><p> </p><p>(21:09) <strong>There’s something else you needed to keep a track of though, huh? Something with a bigger importance, that you left it aside for over a week…?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(21:14) <em>The mood journal, yes…. I’m aware</em></p><p> </p><p>(21:15) <strong>How does that work, anyway?</strong></p><p> </p><p>[Eren is typing]</p><p> </p><p>[Eren stops typing]</p><p> </p><p>[Eren is recording an audio message]</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry for…”, Eren clears his throat, “sorry if it’s annoying to get an audio message instead of a text, but, hum… I think it will be easier for me to explain right now”. He takes a deep breath and continues, “is like… I write the most impactful things that happened that day and what feelings did I get from it, you know? And then, I can evaluate with some questions like, ‘was it worth it? Was this reaction really necessary? How can I improve on this?’, stuff like that. Also, I mark my mood in a scale from 1-5, so I can predict when I'm going to be up or down since, you know… And-, well, a mood journal is more useful if followed up with a therapist, but it’s still better than nothing. I can make plans based on that, since I know how I’m gonna be like beforehand-“.</p><p> </p><p>There’s a sudden meow interrupting his line of thought, “get off, Bean, your diabolic beast... Sorry, Levi!”. Next, Eren is giggling and talking to the cat with a thin and cute voice, “come here, then. Come here, my son. I’m sorry, you can bite me all you want. Yeah, I don’t mind it. Good boy”. There is a high purr sound now.</p><p> </p><p>“Anyway, what was I saying?”, Eren seems to lose focus for a moment, “ah yeah, so… It’s something to keep me more aware of my feelings and actions; it helps me stabilize my emotions, I guess. It’s kind of, like… Yeah, that’s about it, really… Oh, it also makes me feel better, going back to read the positive things, I mean… When I’m feeling like crap. So… Yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>(21:23) <strong>I see. That’s an interesting strategy… But are you writing on it again?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(21:26) <em>Yeah, I am, actually. I wrote some stuff today!</em></p><p> </p><p>(21:27) <strong>Good, Eren. I’m glad.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(21:27) <strong>Are you getting back into therapy as well, though?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(21:29) <em>If I find a good therapist like the one I had in Germany, sure</em></p><p> </p><p>(21:30) <strong>But are you trying to find one? That’s the question…</strong></p><p> </p><p>(21:30) <em>I will! After I’m back working and stuff</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>(21:30) <strong>Alright, then.</strong></p><p>
  
</p><p>(21:34) <strong>We should probably go to bed now, since we’ll wake up so early tomorrow…</strong></p><p>
  
</p><p>(21:34) <em>Right, Captain! Absolutely.</em></p><p> </p><p>(21:35) <em>Can’t wait to see you again tomorrow </em>😘 <em>Good night! Xxx</em></p><p> </p><p>(21:36) <strong>Good night, Eren, sleep well... Xxx</strong></p><p> </p><p>Before actually going to bed, Levi checks @YeagerEren’s <em>Instagram</em> account. There are <em>Stories</em> available.</p><p> </p><p>12 hours ago. It is a video of the beach taken from Eren’s screened balcony. There’s a sad violin playing and, as he zooms in, it all becomes black and white with raindrops falling down.</p><p> </p><p>7 hours ago. A boomerang of Bean yawning and getting ready to take a nap on top of the refrigerator.</p><p> </p><p>6 hours ago. Eren's green eyes are really close to the camera. He is placing his phone somewhere to record on its own and as he does that, his hand comes in shot. He has a big band-aid bellow his thumb.</p><p> </p><p>There is a rock song playing in the background, unfamiliar to Levi. When he steps back, it's possible to see the kitchen again and Bean stretching on top of the fridge. Also, Eren is wearing his usual red cap, although backwards.</p><p> </p><p>He soon starts calling out for the cat, from a couple of meters away. “C’mon, Bean!”, he taps his chest and opens his arms. At once, Bean leaps off and lands on Eren's chest. “Yes, son!”, he laughs and comes closer to the camera to stop the video, still holding the cat in his arms.</p><p> </p><p>Levi replies to the last <em>Story</em>.</p><p> </p><p>(21:47) <strong>Cute.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(21:55) <em>Me or Bean? ;)</em></p><p> </p><p>(21:55) <strong>Both.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(21:56) <em>I feel like I’m having a déjà-vu hahaha</em></p><p> </p><p>(21:56) <strong>Maybe it’s a glitch in the matrix</strong> 😉❤</p><p> </p><p>(21:57) [@YeagerEren sends a reaction <a href="https://i.pinimg.com/originals/d2/23/47/d22347b90e74accf434d27fe0e7e5db2.gif">gif</a>: it is Chris Pratt’s surprised face in Parks and Recreation]</p><p> </p><p>(21:57) ❤❤❤ <em>nite, Captain!</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>I'm getting gifs now... Tch.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Saturday Early Hours</span> (February 27, 2021)</p><p> </p><p>Levi wakes up at 4:30 a.m. to get ready for his date with Eren. He can feel his heart pounding in his chest as he gets dressed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Why am I even so nervous?! We’ve met already…</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>As he usually does when getting ready for a hike, Levi puts on some plain sportswear t-shirt and shorts, as well as his best hiking shoes.</p><p> </p><p>It is still a few minutes away from 5 a.m. when Levi hears a honk outside. With that, he finishes putting sunscreen on his face and arms and goes to the window to check. It's dark out and there’s a nice car parked in front of the shop. Right now, Levi really wishes it's not Eren's car. He was hoping that they would take the subway somewhere and maybe a bus that would lead to a hiking trail.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Is it even safe to get in a car with Eren damn Yäger driving?</em></strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Either way, it is not yet 5 a.m. and the person in that car could be anyone. Levi still looks outside the window and the driver is not getting out. However, his phone buzzes in his pocket with a new notification from the surfer.</p><p> </p><p>(4:51) <em>Waiting for you outside in the car ;)</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Oh, fuck… I am getting in a car with Eren damn Yäger driving.</em> </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Skater Boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello again!! First of all, I need to say that I edited all of the previous chapters with actual dates next to the week days because, otherwise, this would turn out to be absolute chaos, especially for me writing it (you will see what I mean when you read this chapter!), but basically, actual dates are now necessary.</p><p> </p><p>SO! Here's a resumed list of some of the dates just to make things a little clearer (or so I hope lmao):</p><p>- January 06, 2021: First exchange of texts.<br/>- January 10, 2021: Eren tells Levi about his Titan dream.<br/>- January 16, 2021: Eren sends a link to discover where Levi is from.<br/>- January 24, 2021: First Special Sundays.<br/>- January 26 2021: Eren cuts his lip on the surfboard.<br/>- January 31, 2021: Shark attack at Paradis Beach.<br/>- February 01, 2021: Levi meets Eren at Jean's mom Cafe shop.<br/>- February 05, 2021: Eren gets punch in the dick by Connie.<br/>- February 07, 2021: First Truth or Dare and first phone call between them.<br/>- February 10, 2021: First sight of @YeagerEren.<br/>- February 12, 2021; Festival day and Historia is in Rose City.<br/>- February 15, 2021: Levi plays the piano for Eren.<br/>- February 20, 2021: Historia goes back to Germany.<br/>- February 21, 2021: Eren gets beaten up by Annie.<br/>- February 22, 2021: Test run wave.<br/>- February 23, 2021: Levi and Eren confess their feelings towards each other.<br/>- February 24, 2021: First "proper" meeting.<br/>- February 27, 2021: First date (hike).</p><p> <br/>Also, I've been wanting to show at least a glimpse of Eren’s personal life for a while now and I just couldn't think of a way to do that smoothly... Until now. As much of a nice idea it is to make an "Eren's POV chapter", I really rather keep it as mysterious as I can and remain fully as Levi POV (but I still won't say never to this idea, cause we never know lmao I surely don't).<br/>There's a lot to tell about Eren and this is just a speck of his life, but either way, I hope it's a nice read (and please! Let me know if it turned out to be too confusing... I've been editing the chats so much and matching all the dates and AHHH!! Well, I think it's time for me to stop messing around now and just post it).</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Eren is italics</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Levi is bold</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Levi’s thoughts are bold + italics</em> </strong>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p><span class="u">Saturday Early Hours</span> (February 27, 2021)</p><p> </p><p>Levi watches the car from his window for a bit, but soon enough, he goes to the kitchen to get a fresh bottle of water to take it with him. He gets his drawstring bag and finally walks downstairs. As he stands in front of the shop’s glass door, he can see the surfer’s face illuminated by his cellphone screen. Eren is just chilling inside of his car, apparently texting someone and, the moment he places his phone on the car’s dashboard, Levi gets another text message.</p><p> </p><p>(4:56) <em>Take your time, just in case</em></p><p> </p><p>That makes Levi smile, for some reason. He looks up at Eren again as he is unlocking the door and the surfer is now messing with something else in the darkness of his car.</p><p> </p><p>Levi makes his way out the door and now, he can actually see the car properly. A black 1970 Chevy Chevelle SS.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong><em>Wow, goddamn… That’s a really nice car.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Levi is staring and without notice, Eren is opening the door for him from the inside.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey…”, the surfer greets with a shy smile. His black eye is pretty evident, still. It’s been less than a week since Annie’s little “incident”, after all.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello”, Levi feels kind of weird right now, too. Eren is completely lucid this time around, there is nothing chaotic going on and it’s literally just the two of them in that quiet and somewhat dark street.</p><p> </p><p>Eren sits back and returns to what he was messing with before, that is: a rainbow fidget spinner.</p><p> </p><p>Leaning over the car, Levi looks inside, clearly apprehensive. Eren faces him, although he is still spinning his toy. The surfer is wearing the same dark green hoodie from his <em>Instagram</em> profile picture and a bright orange beach shorts, therefore, not matching at all. But Levi is not even thinking of Eren’s doubtful fashion choices at the moment.</p><p> </p><p>“How fast is this car?”, he gulps right after asking.</p><p> </p><p>With an immediate adorable chuckle, Eren lets him know, “I won’t go over the speed limits with you, Levi. Don’t worry.”</p><p> </p><p>Levi is already perplexed, “is that something you usually do, then?!”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t even drive that much”, the surfer assures, throwing the fidget spinner on the dashboard, next to his phone.</p><p> </p><p>“You have a car like <em>this</em> and you don’t drive that much?”</p><p> </p><p>“it’s not my car”, Eren looks down and starts messing with the band-aid bellow his thumb. He looks a bit agitated.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh…”, Levi can’t disguise his disappointment, “sorry to hear that.”</p><p> </p><p>Resting his head back on his seat, Eren smiles at Levi, “why, did you like it that much? ‘You wanna drive?”</p><p> </p><p>Levi is surprised by the question, especially when the car is not even his to offer such a thing. “I don’t have a driver’s license”, he says, plainly.</p><p> </p><p>“Really?”</p><p> </p><p>“Do <em>you</em> have a license?”, Levi raises his eyebrows.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I do! What do you mean? ‘You think I would come pick you up without one?”</p><p> </p><p>“Let me see it, then”, he’s not even a little afraid to ask and show his distrust towards the surfer.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll show you. Get in”, Eren assures, already pulling out his wallet from his orange shorts.</p><p> </p><p>“I’d rather see it from here, brat”. Levi is stoned face as he holds out a hand to get it. He rushes Eren with a quick movement of fingers.</p><p> </p><p>At that, the surfer nods with a closed smile and searches fast in his wallet. “Here you go”, he soon says, handing the driver’s license over to Levi.</p><p> </p><p>It is too dark to see anything, therefore, Levi uses his phone’s flashlight. He looks swiftly at Eren again before anything else and catches his nervousness displayed on his leg: it is currently bouncing up and down frenetically.</p><p> </p><p>YÄGER, EREN</p><p> </p><p>BIRTHDATE: March 30, 1998</p><p>SEX: M            HEIGHT: 183 cm          WEIGHT: 63 kg</p><p>HAIR: Brown            EYES: Green</p><p> </p><p>Issued on: January 30, 2017</p><p>Expires on: January 30, 2021</p><p> </p><p>🖤 ORGAN DONOR                              ROSE COUNTY</p><p> </p><p>Levi lowers himself again to talk to the surfer, “it’s expired, brat.”</p><p> </p><p>“There’s a grace period of 60 days”, Eren guarantees fast. “I’ll renew it after my <em>recovery</em>”, and he completes with an ironic tone for the last part.</p><p> </p><p>Levi sighs and checks the driver’s license one more time. Eren looks so bitter in the 3x4 picture; very determined eyes, frowning eyebrows, thin lips and clenched jaw. He is wearing a dark red V-neck t-shirt and his hair seems to be tied back.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>He looks like a fucking Vogue cover model, what the fuck is this shit?!</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Handsome even on a 3x4 picture… Tch.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“How old were you here, 18?... Almost 19?”, Levi asks, still looking at it.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I got it right as I came back to Rose”, he huffs, “the last thing everyone wanted me to prioritize.”</p><p> </p><p>“Let me guess, they were afraid you would die in a reckless car accident?”</p><p> </p><p>After some ponder, Eren confirms, “basically, yes.”</p><p> </p><p>Levi gives the driver’s license back while pointing it out, “your birthday is in like a month from now.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s right”, Eren assures, putting the wallet back in his pocket.</p><p> </p><p>They stare at each other for a moment. Levi begins narrowing his eyes in deep thoughts and he can see Eren clearly swallowing dry.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, he gets in the car. Once the door is closed, he faces the surfer, who is now smiling very sweetly. It all gets so quiet and with that, Levi realizes that the radio is on, only at a low volume.</p><p> </p><p>Eren cuts the silence, speaking lightly, “all good now, ready to go?”</p><p> </p><p>Levi takes a deep breath. “Sure, brat”, but he quickly addresses, “wait! Seat belts”. With a short huff of breath, the surfer fastens his seat belt and Levi follows.</p><p> </p><p>At last, Eren starts the car and turns up the volume before driving off. Lithium by Nirvana is playing just as the lyrics goes: “and I don't care. I'm so horny, that's okay. My will is good. Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah”. The surfer takes a hand to his face and scratches his cheek, trying to disguise his obvious bashful smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry that there’s no aux cord or anything”, Eren is talking just a few seconds in, apparently anxious. He taps on the steering wheel and adds in, “there’s only a cassette tape player in this car for now”. Levi hasn’t said anything, so he finishes it off, pointing to the glove compartment, “you can check for the other tapes in there, if you want.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s alright…”, Levi finally manages to say something, “you like Nirvana, don’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah”, Eren expresses delicately, always facing forward.</p><p> </p><p>Neither of them is talking anymore and so, Levi starts looking around. The car looks clean and neat from the inside, too. He wonders who in their right mind would lend a car this nice to Eren Yäger.</p><p> </p><p>“Whose car is this, anyway?”, Levi is too curious not to ask.</p><p> </p><p>“Hum…”, Eren clears his throat, “just some guy.”</p><p> </p><p>“What guy?”, Levi crosses his arms, staring deadpan faced at him.</p><p> </p><p>“A guy I know”, the surfer runs a hand through his hair and looks back at Levi’s annoyed expression by that basic answer. With a short chuckle, he assures, “it’s fine, Levi. Relax.”</p><p> </p><p>“Does he have like a crush on you?”. That is the only reasoning Levi could think of right now.</p><p> </p><p>“What?! Are you <em>jealous</em>, seriously?”, Eren is frowning, although laughing.</p><p> </p><p>Levi persists, “does he?”</p><p> </p><p>“I guess, yeah...”, Levi was actually correct, but he is most surprised by Eren’s honesty about it. The surfer adds in, “he helps me out sometimes when I need something, but I barely see him on a day-to-day basis. He works at the city hall. His uncle is Rose's mayor, actually. He’ll run for councilor next year.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>How many random ass people do you know?! Damn.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>He is about to ask that, although Eren is making another remark while caressing the steering wheel, “I’ll buy this car from him, still… When I have some cash to spare.”</p><p> </p><p>Levi hums and enquires, “and this guy trusts you with his car? Does he know about your Titan plans and all that…?”</p><p> </p><p>“No way, we don’t know each other that much. None of my friends knows him, either”. They stop at a red light and the surfer taps the steering wheel to the beat.</p><p> </p><p>“Where do you know him from?”, Levi isn’t dropping the matter, although he talks calmly.</p><p> </p><p>Eren looks over with raised eyebrows, “God, do we really have to talk about him?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Eren. I’d like to understand, if you don’t mind”, Levi is serious in his speech.</p><p> </p><p>After a quick lick of lips, the surfer begins to explain, “we officially met at a bus stop at the end of last year, but I had seen him before… Hanging around the skate park I used to go to.”</p><p> </p><p>“Skate park?! A future councilor?”, Levi is curious, “how old is he?”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s younger than me, like 20 or 21, I’m not sure… Like I said before, we don’t know each other that much”. The traffic light turns green and so, they are moving again.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>What the… Eren sure has a real talent to find the oddest people around this city…</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Me included, I guess.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Alright… So, you met him at a bus stop. Go on.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I was waiting for the bus”, the surfer tells, “it was raining like hell, so he pulled over and offered me a ride.”</p><p> </p><p>“And you got in his car, without even knowing him?”, Levi is not impressed at this point, though.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, yeah. But I kind of knew him from the skate park!”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my God, Eren…”, Levi shakes his head, looking ahead.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t get kidnapped, did I? It was fine... He even gave me a jacket to change into. I was soaking wet.”</p><p> </p><p>Levi rolls his eyes trying not to picture the scene in his mind, “and then what?”</p><p> </p><p>“Then he dropped me off. He did ask for my <em>IG</em> though, so we talk sometimes there, well… <em>He</em> talks a lot. At first, I thought he had no friends. He’s a bit weird, but aren’t we all?”</p><p> </p><p>“But he likes you, right? He <em>still</em> likes you?”, Levi doesn’t know how he should feel about this yet.</p><p> </p><p>“I guess…”. The surfer’s phone buzzes on the dashboard with a new notification as he says that.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>“Don’t sound like a desperate and obsessive boyfriend right now!”</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Hange’s words comes to mind and he shudders on his seat.</p><p> </p><p>Levi is so intrigued, “so… You pretend to like him back to get things, like this car for a day?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course not, I’m just polite! It’s not <em>my</em> fault if he likes me”, Eren promptly defends himself.</p><p> </p><p>“But you lead him on”, he points out.</p><p> </p><p>“No, it’s like-“, the surfer changes his line of thought, “what is this, are you feeling bad for him? You don’t even know him.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Am I? Maybe I’m feeling good about myself, being here with you in his car when he’s not. God, that’s so terrible of me…</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“It must feel pretty awful to like you and not being able to be with you”, Levi ends up saying and instantly regretting it.</p><p> </p><p>Eren is really gloating now, “oh, shit!”. He pokes fun at it, “that’s nice to hear. I’m <em>this</em> awesome, huh?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up, idiot!”, Levi grunts before continuing, “I’m speaking <em>generally</em>… Having an unreciprocated love like this.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ok…”, the surfer is smiling.</p><p> </p><p>There is another notification coming through on Eren’s phone and so, Levi enquires, “did you let people know where you were going?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I told Mikasa I was going for a hike.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Did you tell her it was with me?</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Levi wants to ask that, but he can’t seem to drop the councilor-guy matter yet. “So… you dated the guy? He’s like… Your ex?”</p><p> </p><p>Eren is scratching his neck gently. “No, Levi… I never dated him”, he affirms, although he mumbles something quickly next, “he just sucked my dick one time at the New Year’s party.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?!”, Levi asks in absolute shock.</p><p> </p><p>“What?”, Eren pretends to be confused.</p><p> </p><p>The disgusted look on Levi’s face is pretty self-explanatory at the moment. “Was it in <em>this</em> car?”</p><p> </p><p>“No”, Eren chuckles, “it was-, look. I’m just telling you all this because you’re asking me about it”. He then becomes more serious, “I don’t like lying to you, ok? I don’t wanna lie anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>The surfer speeds up for a moment to pass a yellow signal light, just before turning red. He talks again, in a genuine tone, “he means nothing to me. He really is just some guy I know.”</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, Eren’s phone starts ringing and he leans over the dashboard to check. “Oh, crap. Speaking on the devil…”, and he gets the phone to pick up the call.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you think you’re doing?! You’re driving! Give me that”, Levi grabs the phone from his hand before he can answer it.</p><p> </p><p>[Missed call from Floch Forster]</p><p> </p><p>“You can read his messages, if you want. I don’t care”, Eren assures completely untroubled, “was it him who was texting too?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Wow. Ok, then. Don’t mind if I do!</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Levi tries to unlock the phone. It requires a password. He types 0000 and gets in instantly. “You still have this stupid ass password?”, he mocks.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, I was gonna change it, but I couldn’t think of anything. You can help me with a new one later.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>You still want me to know your password? Damn. Ok.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Levi goes over Eren’s chat with @realFlochForster and says, “yeah, it was him texting”. Although, instead of reading the last couple of messages, he scrolls up a bit.</p><p> </p><p>SATURDAY (February 27, 2021)</p><p>Eren| (4:12) I’m on the subway rn. I’ll be there in like 15 min, ok?</p><p> </p><p>Floch| (4:15) Yeh, ok. I filled up the tank for u</p><p> </p><p>Eren| (4:15) I said you didn’t have to do that… I’ll pay you for the gas, then</p><p> </p><p>Floch| (4:16) It’s not your money I want, Eren, you know it already.</p><p> </p><p>Levi rolls his eyes at this obnoxious chat so far.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Oh, please, fuck off! Eren is mine, dickhead.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Shit… What the hell am I even thinking…</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>He gulps and keeps on reading.</p><p> </p><p>Floch| (4:20) Can we hang out later? I have some good weed. We could go to the skate park</p><p> </p><p>Eren| (4:22) I still don’t smoke weed, Floch.</p><p> </p><p>Floch| (4:22) We could do something else, heh?</p><p> </p><p>“What’s he saying?”, Eren looks over and notices Levi scrolling the chat, “are you really reading <em>all</em> of it?! It’s cringe as fuck, don’t do that”. And so, the surfer tries to get his phone back, but Levi pushes his arm away, still focusing on the phone’s screen.</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up, brat! Let me see what he said.”</p><p> </p><p>Floch| (4:23) Where are u going at this time of night? Can I come with u?</p><p> </p><p>Eren| (4:23) Look, dude… Sorry I made you wake up so early for this and I really appreciate the car, but I need to do something important, ok?</p><p> </p><p>Floch| (4:24) No worries, Eren! All good. It will soon be your car, anyway. You can still get it for free, if u want, just letting u know again… Some other time, then?</p><p> </p><p>Eren| (4:31) I’m outside</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>What did he mean by “get it for free”? Hum…</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Floch| (4:42) It would be cool to talk to u in person for more than 2 min, u know</p><p> </p><p>Eren| (4:50) I told you, I was running late</p><p> </p><p>Floch| (4:51) You’re always so busy…</p><p> </p><p>Floch| (4:52) I can make time when you have time! Just tell me when you’re free</p><p> </p><p>Floch| (4:53) Like, even if u just need me to drive u to one of those surf shops again, I got the pickup truck ready</p><p> </p><p>Eren| (4:54) 👍</p><p> </p><p>“Ouch… You’re a cold ass bitch, Eren”, Levi can’t help to say it. “Why don’t you just tell him you don’t like him like that?”</p><p> </p><p>They are entering a highway now and Eren is focusing a bit more. Eventually, he answers “I can’t. What if I need him for something? And the car purchase-”</p><p> </p><p>Levi frowns, “you’re literally using this guy as a minion?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not! He <em>wants</em> to do shit for me. I just let him…”</p><p> </p><p>“Like sucking your dick?”, he is provoking now.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, actually!”, Eren faces him for a moment with raised eyebrows.</p><p> </p><p>Levi eases his tone, “you didn’t want that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well… <em>Yeah</em>, I was into it. It was a party, for Christ’s sake!”, the surfer moves a hand in the air. He takes a deep breath next and adds in, “but if I had known he would be extra clingy and… <em>Weird</em> after that, I wouldn't have done that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Tch… Goddamn, brat”, Levi faces the desert highway ahead, “you’re really out there breaking people’s hearts, huh.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Will you break mine?</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“I just really want this car, you know? It's my dream car!”, Eren expresses with a sigh, “but you’re right. That’s not very cool. I’ll be more direct with him, ok?”. He seems pensive for a moment, although he quickly talks again, “but even so… I doubt he will leave me alone. You can scroll up the chat some more, actually. You should probably see how he’s like and we can talk about it all. He’s constantly texting me and replying to <em>Stories</em> and shit… I don’t even reply to everything.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright…”, Levi is concerned now.</p><p> </p><p>He continues to scroll up from where he was before. There really is a lot of replies to <em>Stories</em> in between messages. Levi doesn’t go over all the <em>Stories</em> per say, that is, he just sees the miniature sample of the picture/video Eren posted and what Floch replied to it.</p><p> </p><p>FRIDAY (February 26, 2021)</p><p>Reaction to the video of Eren catching Bean leaping off the refrigerator – “👏”</p><p> </p><p>THURSDAY (February 25, 2021)</p><p>Eren| (11:44) Hey, can you lend me the Chevy again?</p><p> </p><p>Floch| (11:49) Why? Where are u going?</p><p> </p><p>Eren| (11:51) It’s fine if you can’t. I’ll find someone else who can help me out</p><p> </p><p>Floch| (11:52) Take it easy, boy! Of course I can lend it to you. When do u need it?</p><p> </p><p>Eren| (11:52) Saturday, around 4:30 a.m.</p><p> </p><p>Floch| (11:53) Dang, ok! I’ll fill up the tank</p><p> </p><p>Eren| (11:55) No need. I can do that</p><p> </p><p>Floch| (11:52) Don’t be silly, Eren. I don’t mind it</p><p> </p><p>WEDNESDAY (February 24, 2021)</p><p>Reply to the video of Bean scratching and biting Eren’s hand – “😂”</p><p> </p><p>THURSDAY (February 18, 2021)</p><p>Floch| (14:14) Hi</p><p> </p><p>Floch| (14:26) Eren</p><p> </p><p>Eren| (14:30) Yeah…?</p><p> </p><p>Floch| (14:30) How u doing?</p><p> </p><p>Eren| (14:55) Great</p><p> </p><p>Floch| (14:56) Wanna hang out?</p><p> </p><p>Eren| (14:58) No.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Goddamn…</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Levi then decides to scroll all the way up to see when exactly did they started talking and also, to read in chronological order. There are a bunch of messages (mainly from Floch, like the surfer said), therefore, he just checks randomly.</p><p> </p><p>WEDNESDAY (December 09, 2020)</p><p>Floch| (22:01) Hey-o. Should we meet up so I can get my jacket back?</p><p> </p><p>Eren| (22:07) Hey! Thanks again for the ride yesterday. I can give it back to you tomorrow at the skate park, if you want?</p><p> </p><p>Floch| (22:07) There’s no rush, Eren. It looks better on u, anyway</p><p> </p><p>Eren| (22:08) Ok.. haha</p><p> </p><p>Floch| (22:010) I was thinking we could do something else, just the two of us</p><p> </p><p>Eren| (22:12) What do you have in mind?</p><p> </p><p>Floch| (22:12) We could just chill in my place, smoke some weed, u know, see what happens</p><p> </p><p>Eren| (22:13) I don’t smoke, sorry dude</p><p> </p><p>Floch| (22:13) Ah really? I’ll be happy to take your cigarette virginity, then hehehe</p><p> </p><p>Eren| (22:14) I smoked before, but I had a bad high, so I’ll pass on that</p><p> </p><p>Floch| (22:14) Just one time? You need to try it out again</p><p> </p><p>Eren| (22:17) It was bad enough</p><p> </p><p>Floch| (22:18) How was it?</p><p> </p><p>Eren| (22:20) It was a freaking nightmare. I hallucinated about some bad shit I don’t like to think about. And it was like my brain was frying inside my skull, not a pleasant feeling</p><p> </p><p>Floch| (22:22) Shit, man. That's a shame</p><p> </p><p>FRIDAY (December 11, 2021)</p><p>Reply to seemingly a skating video on the skate park – “Great shots!”</p><p> </p><p>Eren| (14:58) Thanks for filming it for me, Floch. For real ;)</p><p> </p><p>SATURDAY (December 12, 2021)</p><p>Reply to a picture where Jean is squeezing Eren in his arms while the surfer grimaces. Mikasa is photobombing in the back, doing two peace signs with her fingers – “Is he your boyfriend?”</p><p> </p><p>Eren| (13:20) God no LOL</p><p> </p><p>Floch| (13:22) You’ll go to the skatepark today?</p><p> </p><p>Eren| (13:23) In a bit, yeah</p><p> </p><p>Floch| (13:23) Rad, man</p><p> </p><p>SUNDAY (December 13, 2021)</p><p>Floch| (14:23) Hey-o</p><p> </p><p>Floch| (16:30) !!</p><p> </p><p>Floch| (18:14) Hello!</p><p> </p><p>Eren| (18:20) Yeah?</p><p> </p><p>Floch| (18:21) Sorry for trying to kiss you yesterday, man</p><p> </p><p>Eren| (18:24) It’s ok</p><p> </p><p>Floch| (18:21) So, you’re straight?</p><p> </p><p>Eren| (18:24) Yes…</p><p> </p><p>“Tch… My God”, Levi is trying to contain a laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“What?”, Eren tries to peek over, “where ‘you at?”</p><p> </p><p>“You told him you were straight! The audacity…”, he laughs freely.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, yeah...”, the surfer is recalling about it, “well, he knows it’s a lie now.”</p><p> </p><p>“You could’ve just said ‘no, I’m just not into <em>you</em>, precisely’, Eren”, Levi tries to state the obvious.</p><p> </p><p>At once, the surfer points out, “I told you already, I can’t… And that would be rude!”</p><p> </p><p>“And lying is not?”, Levi asks in an amazed tone. Since Eren just shook his head and didn’t say anything, Levi adds in, “you've been pretty rude already, as far as I read...”</p><p> </p><p>SUNDAY (December 25, 2021)</p><p>Reply to a picture of Eren with his tongue out wearing goggles and a Santa hat – “Merry Christmas, Eren.”</p><p> </p><p>Eren| (13:02) Merry Christmas 🎅</p><p> </p><p>Levi recalls about what <em>he</em> was doing on Christmas day, or better saying, on his birthday. As pretty much every year, he gets together with Hange Zoë and her family to celebrate it all. It’s like he really is a part of their family, in fact. He curls his lips at the memory of Hange’s father bringing a birthday cake for him in the living room of their house and then, her mother lighting up the candles on top before they all start singing.</p><p> </p><p>TUESDAY (December 29, 2020)</p><p>Reaction to an elevator selfie – “🔥”</p><p> </p><p>THURSDAY (December 31, 2020)</p><p>Floch| (14:09) Are you going to the new year’s party downtown tonight?</p><p> </p><p>Eren| (14:44) I think I will, yeah</p><p> </p><p>Floch| (14:57) Maybe we could meet up there?</p><p> </p><p>Eren| (15:00) Maybe</p><p> </p><p>Floch| (21:58) Hey-o Eren, are u somewhere around?</p><p> </p><p>Eren| (22:04) I’m watching the concert</p><p> </p><p>Floch| (22:08) Me too!!</p><p> </p><p>Floch| (22:20) I think I see you</p><p> </p><p>FRIDAY (January 01, 2021)</p><p>Floch| (15:01) Hey-o. Just wanted to say I had a great time last night</p><p> </p><p>Eren| (16:04) Same, dude ;)</p><p> </p><p>Floch| (16:07) Wanna meet later? Or tomorrow</p><p> </p><p>Eren| (16:10) Like I said before, I’m not looking to date anyone right now</p><p> </p><p>Floch| (16:12) Yeh, sure man, I know that. No worries. Just trying to hang out with u as friends</p><p> </p><p>Eren| (16:16) You said you weren’t gonna be weird about it…</p><p> </p><p>Floch| (16:17) Yeh yeh, we’re cool, man</p><p> </p><p>Floch| (16:36) Just like… Maybe you could return the favor some time?</p><p> </p><p>Floch| (17:55) Eren?</p><p> </p><p>FRIDAY (January 08, 2021)</p><p>Eren’s reply to a now unavailable <em>Story</em> by @realFlochForster – “Hey! I called it dibs on the Chevy!! What’s up with this price sign??”</p><p> </p><p>Floch| (18:00) If you really want it, I can take the sign down</p><p> </p><p>Eren| (18:04) Nice! Thank you, dude</p><p> </p><p>Floch| (18:04) I miss seeing u around the skate park. Are u avoiding me?</p><p> </p><p>Eren| (18:44) Not at all… Just working a lot, you know how it is</p><p> </p><p>Floch| (18:52) Let me know when u wanna drive the Chevy again! Btw, I got more tapes from some of those old bands you like</p><p> </p><p>Eren| (18:59) Cool. Are they included when I get the car? 😄</p><p> </p><p>Floch| (19:00) Sure! Hehehe. Anything you want</p><p> </p><p>MONDAY (January 11, 2021)</p><p>Reply to a surfing video – “that was mad!!”</p><p> </p><p>Eren| (17:04) ;)</p><p> </p><p>SATURDAY (January 16, 2021)</p><p>Reply to a picture of Eren drinking from a big cocktail glass with an umbrella – “Where are u rn?”</p><p> </p><p>Eren| (23:01) Just hanging out with my friends</p><p> </p><p>Floch| (23:03) Can I come?</p><p> </p><p>Eren| (23:04) We’re heading out soon, so…</p><p> </p><p>Floch| (23:06) Maybe some other time then, heh?</p><p> </p><p>Eren| (23:08) Yeah</p><p> </p><p>SUNDAY (January 24, 2021)</p><p>Reply to a selfie of Eren smiling in his room in front of the window. It is very bright and he doesn't have a shirt on. The surfer’s skin is glowing gold from the warm and natural light – “WOW! You’re so beautiful, man.”</p><p> </p><p>Eren| (18:50) Thanks.</p><p> </p><p>TUESDAY (January 26, 2021)</p><p>Reply to a picture of Eren on the beach with blood pouring out of his lip – “😢”</p><p> </p><p>Floch| (17:17) Surfing problems?</p><p> </p><p>Eren| (18:48) Yeah..</p><p> </p><p>SUNDAY (January 31, 2021)</p><p>Reply to a selfie where Eren is pretending to scream. He’s got squishy eyes and a large red text over it (“I’M NOT DEAD! RELAX, PEOPLE!”).</p><p> </p><p>Floch| (8:44) What happened? You always seem to be in trouble, boy</p><p> </p><p>Eren| (9:15) Everyone thinks I died in that shark attack at Paradis beach</p><p> </p><p>Floch| (9:17) Oh yeh, I just heard about that</p><p> </p><p>TUESDAY (February 02, 2021)</p><p>Reply to a selfie where the surfer is lying down on his bed with an arm over his forehead. There is some text over it, but too small to read on the <em>Story’s</em> miniature – “Good morning.”</p><p> </p><p>TUESDAY (February 09, 2021)</p><p>Reply to seemingly a video of Eren doing shirtless push ups – “🔥”</p><p> </p><p>WEDNESDAY (February 10, 2021)</p><p>Eren| (16:19) Hey, you have a pickup truck besides the Chevy, right?</p><p> </p><p>Floch| (16:22) Yeh, I do. Why, u need me?</p><p> </p><p>Eren| (16:23) Yeah, I need someone to help me pick up a new surfboard</p><p> </p><p>Floch| (16:23) Say no more, I’m your guy!!</p><p> </p><p>Eren| (16:25) Great! Can you do it right now?</p><p> </p><p>Floch| (16:26) Already on my way</p><p> </p><p>Floch| (16:27) Do you need to be back right away? There’s a party happening tonight at Shiganshina club. Have u ever been there?</p><p> </p><p>Eren| (16:30) Yeah, I can’t... It’s my sister’s birthday today, we’ll do something together later</p><p> </p><p>Floch| (16:31) Aight, Eren</p><p> </p><p>THURSDAY (February 11, 2021)</p><p>Reply to Eren’s poll between: Surfing | Training – “Where do u train? I can help u”</p><p> </p><p>Eren| (13:15) You know nothing about surf, Floch.</p><p> </p><p>Floch| (13:17) I could learn!</p><p> </p><p>Reaction to the record-breaking video of Eren holding his breath underwater in the swimming pool – “💯”</p><p> </p><p>FRIDAY (February 12, 2021)</p><p>Floch| (12:44) Hey-o, Eren! Are u going to the Festival? Wanna meet up there?</p><p> </p><p>Eren| (13:06) I don’t think I’ll go, no…</p><p> </p><p>Floch| (13:16) Let me know if you change your mind, man</p><p> </p><p>MONDAY (February 15, 2021)</p><p>[Floch sends a video file: it is a quick video of him with his dick out of his pants. He is in the city hall and his mayor uncle is in the background talking on the phone, unaware of it]</p><p> </p><p>Eren| (12:02) What the actual fuck???? Can you not…. Dude, seriously.</p><p> </p><p>Floch| (12:08) Ah sorry about that Eren, wrong number</p><p> </p><p>Floch| (12:09) Wrong IG*</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, fucking hell! I can’t believe he sent you a video of his dick”, Levi is completely grossed out.</p><p> </p><p>“Right?!”, Eren moves a hand in the air, “this is what I mean”. He changes gears next and passes a truck in front of them.</p><p> </p><p>Levi feels like they are above the speed limit. They’ve been going pretty fast, although Eren changes lanes and slows down the speed before he can scold the surfer about it. “You should block him!”, Levi addresses, instead.</p><p> </p><p>“Levi…”, Eren points around the car and Levi just rolls his eyes before getting back to the chat.</p><p> </p><p>WEDNESDAY (February 17, 2021)</p><p>Reply to a picture of Historia smiling wide crouched besides Eren, who is buried in the beach sand – “Who’s this girl?”</p><p> </p><p>Floch| (23:05) ?!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>He was freaking out because of Historia... Tch. God.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Levi cringes at himself now.</p><p> </p><p>THURSDAY (February 18, 2021)</p><p>Reply to a black and white mirror selfie, with text too small to read – “If you’re so sad, I could cheer you up, heh?”</p><p> </p><p>FRIDAY (February 19, 2021)</p><p>Reply to seemingly a video of Eren jumping in a swimming pool with Historia. They are holding hands and looking down at the pool in the <em>Story’s</em> miniature – “Is she your girlfriend? I thought you were actually gay.”</p><p> </p><p>Floch| (11:15) Eren?</p><p> </p><p>Floch| (11:39) Hey, man!!!</p><p> </p><p>Floch| (12:02) ??</p><p> </p><p>Floch| (12:15) I’ll sell the Chevy to someone else</p><p> </p><p>Eren| (12:17) What?! Why?</p><p> </p><p>Eren| (12:19) C’mon, Floch. You wanna hang out? I can hang out with you!!</p><p> </p><p>Floch| (12:19) Really?</p><p> </p><p>Eren| (12:20) Sure!</p><p> </p><p>Eren| (12:20) Why are you selling my car?</p><p> </p><p>Floch (12:21) I just got a proposal. I didn’t think you were still interested.</p><p> </p><p>Eren| (12:22) Of course I am!! We can go skating today around 16 p.m. And wir can talk better, how’s that?</p><p> </p><p>Eren| (12:23) I can’t stay for long though, there’s something I gotta do tonight, I’m really sorry</p><p> </p><p>Floch| (12:23) With your girlfriend?</p><p> </p><p>Eren| (12:23) She’s not my girlfriend. But yeah, I’ll go have dinner with her.. She’s not from around here and she’s leaving tomorrow</p><p> </p><p>Eren| (12:24) So, can we meet at 16 at the skate park??</p><p> </p><p>Floch| (12:28) Rad! Yeh, ok</p><p> </p><p>“Levi”, Eren interrupts his reading, “what was he texting me just before? What did he say last?”</p><p> </p><p>“Did you really <em>just</em> go skating with him this day?”, Levi ignores his question.</p><p> </p><p>“What day? Let me see that”, Eren looks over and Levi calls his attention, “eyes on the road, Eren”. He explains, “it was when he said he would sell the car. Just before your friend went back to Germany.”</p><p> </p><p>Eren seems a bit apprehensive and Levi gets tense. Eventually, he talks, “ah… You got to that.”</p><p> </p><p>“What happened between you two?”, Levi asks steadily. He doesn’t want to jump to conclusions.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>If you made out with this guy… For a car… God, Eren. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>We hadn't properly met on this day yet, but… What about me?! </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>You had given me a bracelet… I played you a song on the piano.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>But we weren't dating yet. Tch.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Wait… Are we even dating right now?</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Levi's mind is running uncontrollably in many bittersweet thoughts. He gets interrupted by Eren’s lower toned voice.</p><p> </p><p>“We went out skating, right… It was fine, until I brought up the car thing. I said I wanted to start paying him for it… Well, I was gonna pull out money out of my ass, but ok, he didn’t want cash, anyway”. Eren sighs and then continues, pressing harder on the steering wheel, “we had an ugly fight, 'cause... He said he would <em>give</em> me the car if I gave him a chance or like, you know… If I hooked up with him from time to time, at least”, he scratches his ear, clearly uncomfortable about it, “I mean, like, sexually-“</p><p> </p><p>“What the fuck?!”, Levi is raising his voice, “he is obsessed with you, Eren. That’s absurd! You shouldn’t even be talking to him anymore!”</p><p> </p><p>“I <em>really</em> want this car, Levi…”, Eren is serious, but calm in his speech. He looks over for a second and then focus on the road again, “I’ll pay him with actual money, which I’ll earn with the Titan. I’ll have money to spare once I break the record for the biggest wave ever surfed.”</p><p> </p><p>“Tch. Shit... You’re crazy-”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t call me that”, Eren looks at him again with a deep frown.</p><p> </p><p>Levi doesn’t address Eren’s annoyance. Instead, he talks fast as his mind races in darker thoughts this time, “what if he’s dangerous? A psychopath?! What if he tries to kill you?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Jeez, you really have a hard time trusting people, huh?”, the surfer shakes his head, “either way, his proposition was refused, <em>obviously</em>. I’m not a rent boy! He can go fuck himself”. He sighs hard and for a moment, there’s only Nirvana playing in the car and no other sounds, whatsoever.</p><p> </p><p>Then, Eren talks again, “that’s mainly why I’m a ‘cold ass bitch’ with him, alright? But even so… He won’t let go. So, fine!”, the surfer lifts his eyebrows and moves a hand around through his speech, “I’ll take what I can get, until I get my car. And then I’ll block him and I won’t have to deal with him ever again.”</p><p> </p><p>Levi rests his forehead on his hand, “tch…”. He is now massaging his temple, “does anyone know about this guy? Your sister or-“</p><p> </p><p>“No!”, Eren assures swiftly, “like I said, he’s just some guy I know. Nobody even knows I want to buy a car, in the first place.”</p><p> </p><p>“Dammit, Eren. You keep too many secrets from everyone. This is why is so hard to trust you.”</p><p> </p><p>Eren simply faces him humorless and points out one more time, “you still haven’t said what he texted last.”</p><p> </p><p>With that, Levi unblocks the phone again, skips through all the rest of the chat, scrolling down until reaching the very end of it.</p><p> </p><p>SATURDAY (February 27, 2021)</p><p>(5:12) I’ll need the Chevy back at midday, aight? Forgot to tell u…</p><p> </p><p>(5:15) Don’t you wanna know why?</p><p> </p><p>“He is trying to threaten you with selling the car again”, Levi expresses before reading out the messages.</p><p> </p><p>“Motherf-“, Eren throws his head up and sighs with an intense roll of eyes, “maybe I should get a loan in the bank or something.”</p><p> </p><p>“I doubt they’ll give you one, brat”, Levi assures and tries to think of an alternative, “can’t you ask your dad?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m already walking on thin ice with him. I can’t. And all that stuff with Marco and the Titan… This is the last thing I needed right now”. Eren looks so disappointed and conflicted as he thinks.</p><p> </p><p>With that, Levi straightens his back on his seat and unlocks Eren’s phone once more, “let me write to him?”</p><p> </p><p>The surfer looks at him quickly with pleading eyes, “I don’t wanna lose this car, Levi.”</p><p> </p><p>“You won’t lose the car. Most likely. But he will leave you alone.”</p><p> </p><p>Eren frowns and just stares, clearly confused and so, Levi is fast to call out again, “eyes forward, brat!”, indicating with his free hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Ok!”, Eren decides, looking back ahead, “fine, do what you want. I’ll…”. He talks softer next, “I’ll trust you.”</p><p> </p><p>@realFlochForster is typing another message and he immediately stops as soon as Levi starts to write.</p><p> </p><p>Eren| (5:20) If you don't fuck off, I'm going to send that wonderfully filmed dick video of yours to the city hall e-mail, how about that? And I’ll bring the car back whenever I feel like it.</p><p> </p><p>Floch| (5:21) What??? You know I’ll run for councilor next year!! Nobody can see that video, especially my uncle!!! He is still nagging me about my last fuck up in the city hall…</p><p> </p><p>"What happened with his uncle in the city hall? His last fuck up?”, Levi requests some information.</p><p> </p><p>"He smoked weed during his lunch break and then was too stoned to work in the afternoon.”</p><p> </p><p>Eren| (5:21) The weed will be nothing compared to this video.</p><p> </p><p>Floch| (5:22) Why are you threatening me, all of a sudden?? I thought we were friends</p><p> </p><p>Floch| (5:22) Get back right now! I won't sell my car to you anymore</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong><em>Shit.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Eren| (5:23) If you sell it to anyone else, you can be sure your uncle will receive a very unpleasant e-mail, then.</p><p> </p><p>Eren| (5:23) Actually, I'll go over the city hall myself and I’ll show it to him in person. And once I’m there, I’ll take the opportunity to beat you up, too.</p><p> </p><p>Eren| (5:24) And I'll take a friend with me. I promise that this is something you do not want. He will kick your face repeatedly like a fucking football.</p><p> </p><p>Floch| (5:25) Wtf Eren??? Why are being so aggressive?! I much rather the cold shoulder from before...</p><p> </p><p>Eren| (5:25) It’s your own choice.</p><p> </p><p>Floch| (5:25 I won't sell your car to anyone else!!! Ok?? Please, delete the video</p><p> </p><p>Floch| (5:26) Please?</p><p> </p><p>Eren| (5:26) I'll keep it safe with me, for now.</p><p> </p><p>Floch| (5:28) Eren... Let me see you tonight? Let's talk in person about some stuff</p><p> </p><p>Levi informs, “he is <em>still</em> insisting on you. Even after I threatened him.”</p><p> </p><p>“But what about the Chevy?!”, the surfer looks very concerned.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s yours, don’t worry”. Levi reflects for a moment and then adds in, “does he know precisely where you live or where you work?”</p><p> </p><p>“Kind of, yeah. But he never went up to my apartment or to the surf school. I only used to see him more frequently in the skate park, until I stopped going…"</p><p> </p><p>Levi quickly asks, “do you still keep your pocket knife with you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Damn, Levi. Why are so paranoid? He's harmless.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you?”, he insists.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, always...”, Eren eases his mind, “I know people can be vicious out there, but I know Floch well enough to know that he won't try to hurt me or anything.”</p><p> </p><p>The surfer is slowing down the car as he talks, “let me see exactly what you said to him”. He is pulling over, “I gotta take a leak, anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>They are now parked in a dark and misty road and Eren turned down the radio a bit. Finally, Levi hands the phone over, somewhat hesitantly.</p><p> </p><p>After a quick read, Eren expresses, “oh my God, Levi. You went full-on protective mode”. He sighs shaking his head, “I just really hope he doesn’t actually sell this car-“</p><p> </p><p>Levi cuts him off, “I really hope he’s not some fucking stalker! What do you mean?! The car comes second, after <em>you</em>, stupid brat.”</p><p> </p><p>Eren puts his phone on the dashboard and takes off his seat belt, “ok… Wait here. I’ll be right back”. He seems stressed as he gets out the car and walks towards the field nearby to take a piss. It is hard to see the surfer beneath all that dark fog.</p><p> </p><p>Alone in the car right now, Levi opens the glove compartment and there's a bunch of old tapes from different bands, like: Joy Division, U2, The Clash, Duran Duran, Pink Floyd, The Beach Boys, Guns N' Roses, Metallica, AC/DC, The Runaways, Motörhead, Led Zeppelin, New Order, The Police and so many more. That’s all there is in the glove compartment, as a matter of fact.</p><p> </p><p>Eren’s phone is lighting up with a new notification. At once, Levi grabs it to check, but he realizes that the surfer enabled the airplane mode. It is just an alert which goes: “Disable airplane mode to reestablish the connection.”</p><p> </p><p>As he puts the phone back on the dashboard, he takes the fidget spinner and plays with that for a while. He looks out the window, but again, no signs of Eren.</p><p> </p><p>It looks like the Nirvana tape came to an end. It is all very quiet now. Levi takes a deep breath and rests his head back. He peeks at the backseat and Eren’s backpack is there, although seemingly fuller than usual.</p><p> </p><p>Levi then thinks of texting Armin Arlert. Just to make sure.</p><p> </p><p>(5:35) <strong>Hello, Armin.</strong> <strong>I’m going for a hike with Eren and I don’t really know when we’re getting back. He said he told Mikasa, but I can never be too sure, so… I just wanted to at least let you know that everything’s alright.</strong></p><p> </p><p>He is startled by the door opening just as he sends his text. Eren is back in the car.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you wanna change the tape?”, the surfer asks. He noticed the glove compartment still open.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure...”, Levi quickly looks over the tapes again, “let's hear some U2, then.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ok”, Eren half smiles and starts the car while Levi puts the tape on the radio. Sunday Bloody Sunday by U2 begins to play and they are back on the road.</p><p> </p><p>Just a few seconds later, Levi taps Eren’s shoulder, “hey, seat belt!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Captain!”, Eren plays around as he holds the steering wheel with just a hand for a moment to fasten his seat belt. Meanwhile, Levi is grimacing at the nickname. They both know that he doesn’t like being called that in his actual presence.</p><p> </p><p>Not too long after that, they get to their destination. It is a forest relatively close to Rose City, although Levi never been on a hike around these parts before. There are a lot of nature spaces around Rose, after all.</p><p> </p><p>It is still dark out when Eren parks the car. They get off and the surfer takes his backpack from the backseat before pulling the green hood over his head. And so, they begin walking a path that leads inside the very dusky and foggy forest.</p><p> </p><p>Eren is lighting up the way with an actual pocket flashlight and Levi walks behind him. There are sudden cracks from the depths of the forest from time to time, as well as sinister animal noises.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>What a perfect place to commit a crime…</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Levi has such an ice-cold expression at the moment. He has his eyes fixed on Eren; all innocent with his little flashlight and hoodie on, walking around a dark forest, completely unguarded.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>I could be an actual psychopath and I could kill you right know… Tch.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>I really hope you don't bring anyone you hardly know around here, stupid idiot.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>He is still staring at the surfer, who now looks back at him slowly. Eren quickly turns back ahead the moment he notices the extremely unamused look on his face.</p><p> </p><p>Eren then addresses the odd situation, “I know that this is looking sketchy as fuck, but I promise that once the sun comes up, you’ll see how beautiful this place is.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, Eren… If you say so.”</p><p> </p><p>They are walking up a hill and Levi keeps following.</p><p> </p><p>He enquires, getting closer to Eren, “so, you’ve been here before, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah… A very long time ago”, Eren takes a thoughtful moment and then speaks again, “I spent the last birthday I had with my mom here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh…”, Levi softens his tone, “fond memories, then?”</p><p> </p><p>“The best”. Eren has a melancholic smile on his face.</p><p> </p><p>Levi and Eren are still walking up the hill. Eventually, they take a break so Levi can get his water bottle from his drawstring bag. He takes a good sip from it and offers the bottle to Eren next, who accepts it, without a second thought. Levi never really liked sharing anything with anyone, not even in his past relationships, but he feels unbothered by it now. He gulps as he watches Eren almost finishing all of the water.</p><p> </p><p>“Tch…”, he expresses.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, sorry”, Eren gives the bottle back, after spilling a bit. He then dries his chin with the hoodie sleeve.</p><p> </p><p>However, Levi assures in a genuine tone, “it’s fine”. He drinks the rest of the water before putting the bottle back in his bag and they resume their hike.</p><p> </p><p>Soon enough, they get to where the surfer intended them to be. Levi can’t see anything with all that fog, but Eren seems to be sure about that spot. They go over some big rocks nearby and Levi realizes now that they are at the very top of a cliff.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s down there?”, he stops walking, since he can’t really see the ledge of it.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re about to see”, Eren goes to sit on a rock a bit further ahead and he encourages Levi to join him, gesturing with his arm. And so, Levi carefully steps towards him and sits by his side.</p><p> </p><p>They are both silent, just sitting next to each other, watching the fog dissipates to welcome the morning. The sun will come out soon, but right now, it is still possible to see stars in the sky.</p><p> </p><p>“I never thought I’ll be back here”, Eren says looking up, “it feels like another lifetime.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can only imagine”, Levi expresses, thinking of how would it be like to go back to where he used to live with his mother. It wouldn’t be as pleasing as this though, since it wasn’t really a “home”, but a bawdy house.</p><p> </p><p>They watch the starts and all the fog going away minute after minute and, at last, the sun begins to come up behind the mountain right ahead.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Saturday Morning</span> (February 27, 2021)</p><p> </p><p>It is, indeed, really beautiful. Levi scoops over, getting closer to Eren and he interlaces their arms together. They are now holding hands and the surfer’s smile to the sky only grew bigger.</p><p> </p><p>They simply watch the sunrise together, which truly feels like the most important thing in the world to be doing right now. They feel the warmth in their cheeks and they listen to the birds singing. It is brighter and brighter and Levi is deeply content right now. There’s no other place he’d rather be or anyone else he’d rather be with.</p><p> </p><p>He can now see an enormous lake down there, surrounded by the most immense trees he has ever seen. Such an incredible view.</p><p> </p><p>Levi looks over at Eren, who is already glancing back at him with the purest expression. His green eyes are sparkling. In a delicate manner, Levi touches his black eye with the tip of his fingers and the surfer closes his eyes, falling into the touch.</p><p> </p><p>The skin is soft under his fingers. Levi caresses the wound all around his eye, with feathery strokes on his black eyelid and eyelashes.</p><p> </p><p>Levi backs away a bit after that and so, the surfer opens his eyes again, unhurriedly. Eren then narrows the gap between them as he moistens his lips and shifts his look down to Levi’s mouth, half-open.</p><p> </p><p>Eren kisses him smoothly and Levi holds at the green hood over his head, as he presses his cheek. The surfer captures his lips with such passion that Levi can feel his heart really pounding in his chest.</p><p> </p><p>As they get deeper into it, Levi lowers Eren’s hood and holds his face near by the back of his ears. And so, they kiss until the sun shines high in the sky. Eren’s tongue feels so familiar to Levi already and he shudders at each new breath he takes.</p><p> </p><p>They gently touch foreheads and simply breathe in the morning air, with no need for immediate words.</p><p> </p><p>After a moment, Eren whispers, “it’s really nice being here with you.”</p><p> </p><p>They both have curls at the edges of their lips, although besides that, Levi's cheeks are distinctly red. With that, Eren moves back slightly to admire. He eventually rubs a thumb over the redness of a cheek and as he does so, his shy smile turns into a heartwarming grin.</p><p> </p><p>It is incredibly gratifying to have a moment like this with Eren. Levi’s mind is free of worries, even if it’s just for now.</p><p> </p><p>Eren wraps an arm around Levi, embracing him close and Levi takes a heavy and thoughtless breath. He notices now a faint cologne smell on the surfer’s hoodie, like a lavender and honey scent.</p><p> </p><p>Being held by Eren like this feels like absolute heaven. Levi rests his head back on his chest, completely delighted and relaxed. And so, they watch the view some more enjoying each other’s company, just with the peaceful sounds of nature all around them.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><strong>1970 Chevrolet Chevelle SS</strong> - Eren's dream car.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter turned out to be so freaking long!! But I really didn't want to cut it before they at least got to the forest, so..<br/>And just a heads up! This hiking date will have multiple chapters 💙</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Treasure Chest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Eren is italics</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Levi is bold</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Levi’s thoughts are bold + italics</em> </strong>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p><span class="u">Saturday Morning</span> (February 27, 2021)</p><p> </p><p>The sun came out a good while ago, but Levi and Eren are still simply enjoying the view. It is really warm right now, especially lying back on Eren’s chest like this.</p><p> </p><p>Levi moves a bit and looks up to the surfer’s face. He can see a drop of sweat travelling down from his temple to his neck. “Aren’t you hot?”, he soon asks.</p><p> </p><p>There is a smirk appearing on Eren’s lips. He looks down at him and shots back, “I don’t know. Am I?”</p><p> </p><p>With a roll of eyes, Levi moves off of him, “I mean with this warm ass hoodie of yours.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yep”, Eren chuckles, before beginning to take the hoodie off. His black undershirt is sliding up with it, therefore, Levi holds it down for him.</p><p> </p><p>As he does so, he notices something right above the surfer’s hip bone: a small and thin black curved scribble. “Is that a tattoo?”, he enquires in great curiosity. He is tilting his head and staring at it, still holding onto Eren’s undershirt.</p><p> </p><p>After finishing taking his hoodie off, Eren fixes his hair and follows down Levi’s look to the spot on his skin. He is now just wearing a plain black t-shirt, which matches the bright orange shorts a lot better. There is also a key necklace in sight, which Levi doesn’t seem to notice yet. He is too distracted by Eren’s sudden tattoo.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah”, Eren eventually confirms, “I had this one done last year”. He turns a little so that Levi can have a better look of it.</p><p> </p><p>“A <em>wave</em> tattoo…”, Levi is seeing some sense in the curved scribble now from this new angle, “how fitting for you.”</p><p> </p><p>Eren bites his lips in a smile. Levi’s hand is really close to the tattoo. He is holding at the end of the t-shirt in a way where he can feel the surfer’s skin on the back of his fingers. And with that, Levi slides his fingers through Eren’s stomach, going over his happy trail precisely with his index finger before completely letting go.</p><p> </p><p>He gulps and stares at the surfer’s face. He quickly asks, “what do you mean by ‘this one’? Do you have others?”</p><p> </p><p>With a deep breath, Eren licks his lips and leans his arms back on the rock, “just one more.”</p><p> </p><p>“Where? Or… What is it?”, Levi cringes at himself for the immediate curiosity of “where” first rather than “what”.</p><p> </p><p>Eren short laughs, “it’s that smiley face from Nirvana, you know?”, he draws in the air as he speaks, trying to explain, “with the tongue sticking out and the x’s for eyes”. The surfer seems a bit shy right now.</p><p> </p><p>“Ok…”, Levi narrows his eyes, “and where do you have that one?”</p><p> </p><p>“I think we should go down there”, Eren cuts the subject, standing up and walking towards the edge of the cliff.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my God…”, Levi realizes something, “is it on your butt?!”. He has a full mocking grin on his face.</p><p> </p><p>The surfer is stretching his arms while facing the lake, but soon, he turns around and sighs, “I was 15, alright? I thought it was a good idea at the time. But it’s small, too! Kind of like this one”, he swiftly touches the spot of his wave tattoo over his t-shirt.</p><p> </p><p>Levi wants to see it so bad. But he doesn’t make such a request.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, Eren”, he is chuckling now.</p><p> </p><p>“Do <em>you</em> have any tattoos?”, it’s obvious that Eren is looking for something to make fun of and change the topic away from his butt.</p><p> </p><p>Although, Levi quickly expresses, “no, I don’t”. He takes Eren’s hoodie that was left on the rock and starts to fold it automatically. He can’t seem to leave things untidy, even if it's not his. He is fast at it and only realizes what he did after doing it.</p><p> </p><p>When he looks up, Eren is messing with his key necklace. He looks extra adorable at the moment. It feels nice to see the surfer embarrassed, for some reason.</p><p> </p><p>But then, Eren says it fast, “let’s get down”. He is taking his shoes off.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, what are you doing? You mean…”, Levi stands up and walks fast towards Eren to stop him from taking the other shoe. He holds onto his wrist, which has a bunch of new colorful bracelets once again.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes! Let’s jump down!”, Eren expresses like it is the main way of getting to the lake.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re cra-“, Levi stops himself, “you can’t be serious”. He turns his head to look down while still holding Eren in place. “That’s too high.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not even 8 meters!”, Eren says as if it were nothing, “I used to jump this cliff when I was 10. C’mon.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, no. We aren’t doing that”, Levi looks back at him, “did you forget that you’re recovering? You’re not supposed to be doing these kinds of things.”</p><p> </p><p>Eren rolls his eyes, “Levi…”, he is making his way to move closer to the edge, “it will be fine.”</p><p> </p><p>At the same instant, Levi pulls him back and simply informs, with the most serious expression on his face, “I’m not jumping down there and neither are you.”</p><p> </p><p>Eren stares at him with a frown. He tries to look over the lake again, but Levi turns his head back at him by touching his cheek firmly, “we are not jumping, Eren”.</p><p> </p><p>Levi has a good grip at his wrist, just in case the surfer decides to jump alone. He can’t be sure of what to expect from him right now.</p><p> </p><p>After a few moments of just deep stares, Eren nods and agrees, “ok, Levi”. Then, he lowers down to put his shoe back, before going to tuck his folded hoodie in the backpack.</p><p> </p><p>Levi can breathe again.</p><p> </p><p>Next, they hike silently. The surfer found a big stick a few minutes ago and he now walks playing around with it. There are more people on that forest doing hikes. It doesn’t seem to be such a secret and dangerous place, after all.</p><p> </p><p>They soon pass through a group of people with a Golden Retriever and Eren immediately stops them all so he can pet the dog.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my God, you’re so cute. How are you so cute?”, the surfer is talking exactly like he does with Bean. “What’s his name?”, he asks as the dog is pretty much on top of him already, wagging his tail a lot.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a girl”, the woman holding the dog’s leash says with a smile, “her name is Bubbles.”</p><p> </p><p>This seems to be the most important information Eren could’ve received in his life. He turns back to look at Levi with a large smile and eyes wide open. “Oh. My. God! Her name is Bubbles, Levi! <em>Bubbles</em>! Can you believe it?!”, he is turning back to the dog already before Levi can make any remarks on it. “You’re so pretty, Bubbles! The prettiest dog on this Earth.”</p><p> </p><p>Eren is still petting the dog and Levi is rather embarrassed now. Everyone is smiling, but it’s obvious that they want to move on with their hike.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s enough now”, Levi points out with a tap on Eren’s shoulder, “let’s keep going, Eren.”</p><p> </p><p>The surfer looks back at the careful eyes trying to tell him that he is being inconvenient without saying it out loud. And with that, Eren quickly stands up and apologizes to the group, “sorry, guys. I used to have a dog just like this one.”</p><p> </p><p>Once they part ways, Levi asks, “what was your dog called?”. The mood seems to be lighter now.</p><p> </p><p>“Knödel”, he says, “it’s a German dumpling. He was my grandpa’s dog... He’s not with us anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah. Sorry to hear it.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s ok. I had some good years with him. He was already an old dog when I went to live there”. Eren seems to be lost in his memories.</p><p> </p><p>As the hike continues, Levi listens to Eren singing with the birds, imitating all of their noises. This makes his heart feel warm, that is, to see the surfer enjoying life like this.</p><p> </p><p>That forest is splendid and Levi can’t help to look up from time to time. The trees are so tall and it's really impressive. They are making the long way down, without cutting any paths.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, they come across a tree log in the way and Eren goes straight forward to step over it, without a care in the world.</p><p> </p><p>With that, Levi quickly holds back his arm before he can cross it. “You should never step over it like that, but stand on top first”, and he demonstrates that by holding on Eren’s shoulder to go up and to balance himself. He looks down to the other side of the log, “now, you can see if there’s a snake hiding under there. If there was, it could’ve bitten your leg in half a second.”</p><p> </p><p>Eren is looking up at him, with shiny eyes, “wow, that’s some good ‘boy scouts’ knowledge right there.”</p><p> </p><p>“Tch, boy scouts...”, Levi jumps off to the other side, “I was never a part of that. I’ve just been hiking for years.”</p><p> </p><p>Eren follows, while saying, “do you usually go alone? Or with Hange…?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, she goes with me most of the times”. They now walk side by side.</p><p> </p><p>“We can ask her to join us next time. It would be nice to officially meet her.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Oh, no… You too.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“She is really busy, Eren”, Levi assures, swiping his hair back.</p><p> </p><p>The surfer suddenly stops to tighten his shoe laces without any notice, “oh, yeah? What does she do?”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s a professor at the University of Rose”, Levi stops a little bit ahead to wait for him.</p><p> </p><p>“Nice. I wonder if Armin knows her.”</p><p> </p><p>“What’s his course again?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ancient History”. Eren gets up and they are back on track.</p><p> </p><p>“Probably not, then. She teaches physical chemistry or something like that”. Levi adds in some moments later, “he must know Oluo, though. That’s more of his area.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh? Who’s that, another friend of yours?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I guess you could say that”, Levi has a subtle curl on his lips, “Hange introduced me to all her friends when I got here.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s nice”, Eren expresses and soon asks in apparent curiosity, “how did you meet her, exactly?”</p><p> </p><p>“I met her at your friend’s Cafe, actually”, Levi faces him and Eren is already smiling.</p><p> </p><p>“Really?! That’s so cool!”. The surfer giggles, “Rose seems so small now…”</p><p> </p><p>With that, Levi nods and then, he feels like he wants to tell the whole story of it, “Hange literally just sat in my table and started talking non-stop about the book I was trying to read in peace.”</p><p> </p><p>“She sounds fun”, Eren points out.</p><p> </p><p>“She is really annoying! But yes… She is fun”, Levi reflects on it, before continuing, “then, she introduced me to Mike, first. Well, because I needed a job and he was offering… I just came in Rose empty-handed. So, I started working at his Perfume Shop. It didn’t last too long there, though. After that, I was working in a bunch of places around Rose”, he scratches his head and thinks, “I worked in a few supermarkets, in a Chocolate Shop, in other people’s Tea Shops, which were great! I learned a lot”. He adds in later, “oh, also! I worked in a Soap Shop. That one was great, too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Soap Shop? Like… Bath bombs and stuff?”, the surfer seems flustered about it.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>And so, Eren shouts, “I love those!”</p><p> </p><p>“Really?”, Levi frowns, although curling his lips with the sudden excitement over such a thing.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, you don’t? It’s so relaxing”, Eren breathes deeply, as he is trying to recall the scent of a bath bomb at the moment.</p><p> </p><p>Levi comments, “I never exactly had a bathtub to try it.”</p><p> </p><p>“You should come over to mine, and…”, Eren coughs, noticeably realizing he is being weird, “yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>It is so awkward. Levi just nods and gulps. “Anyway…”, he talks again, trying to focus back on what he was saying before Eren literally suggested for them to take a bath together, “eventually, I got to open my own Tea Shop, where I’ve been working for pretty much 5 years now.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s awesome”, the surfer is scratching his nose and he looks a bit red on the cheeks, “I’m glad it worked out.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not as exciting as your life, huh?”, Levi points out, although in a casual tone.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you kidding me?! I also worked in a supermarket before.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?”, Levi is surprised by that. He is a doctor’s son, after all. And as far as he can remember, his grandfather is also a doctor.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, in Munich. That was my first ever job”. He really seems proud of it, which makes Levi smiles.</p><p> </p><p>There is a man running with two Siberian huskies right ahead. He has earphones and Eren excitedly grins at the two large dogs. He turns back to look at them one last time and Levi is grateful that the man didn’t stop. He really looked like he didn’t want to be bothered by some overjoyed brat right now.</p><p> </p><p>“It must’ve been pretty boring for you…”, Levi affirms, “to work in a supermarket, I mean.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not at all, it was cool”, Eren is getting himself a new stick to mess around with, “it gave me something to do, some good friends… And I could get my own money to do whatever.”</p><p> </p><p>“Like getting a butt tattoo”, Levi can’t help himself to tease.</p><p> </p><p>Eren rolls his eyes at the comment, “don’t tell me you never did something you regret.”</p><p> </p><p>“I have regrets, of course. But that’s life, I guess…”. He swallows dry as his heart races a bit. Levi looks over the trees in deep thoughts and there’s a quick movement in one of them.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Is that a squirrel…?</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Quickly, he points out, “oh look!”. He faces the surfer, who already seems interested on what he has to say, “what’s that, Eren? What's it called again?”</p><p> </p><p>After spotting the animal himself, Eren looks back at him with pleading eyebrows and a closed smile, “stop it.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not the name. How is it?”, Levi is still poking fun at it.</p><p> </p><p>Therefore, Eren shots back, “it's a tree rat!”, making Levi huff in delight.</p><p> </p><p>Not too long after that, the surfer is back at the same subject from before. “Is there a big regret in your life that you would like to share?”, he asks carefully.</p><p> </p><p>Levi tries to disguise his nervousness. He definitely doesn’t want to talk all about Erwin and his biggest regret right now. He swiftly says, instead, “I regret ever trying <em>calamari</em>, holy shit... That was awful.”</p><p> </p><p>“What’s that?”, Eren giggles.</p><p> </p><p>“Squid. It tastes like salty rubber.”</p><p> </p><p>Eren grimaces with a smile. “I usually like sea food, but I never had that before… Do you?”, he seems rather apprehensive, “I mean, do you like sea food?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I do…”, Levi assures, uncertain of why this is such a delicate topic.</p><p> </p><p>Immediate relief is displayed on the surfer’s face. But before Levi can ask further on this, Eren changes the subject, “so… I showed a video of Marco surfing a big wave to Mikasa last night.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah? What did she think of it?”</p><p> </p><p>“She was really impressed, but she said I’m even better, which is so contradictory, huh… Why is it so dangerous for me, but not for him?”</p><p> </p><p>Disparaging a slighting remark, Levi states the obvious, “because you’re her family, while he’s not”. He only gets a roll of eyes in return, but Eren seems to be reflecting on it for a bit.</p><p> </p><p>Levi curiously asks next, “and did you tell her he is coming to surf the Titan with you?”</p><p> </p><p>“No… I’ll leave that part to Marco, as I said before.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. He will tell all about his great experiences and how his family doesn’t care about him. That would surely ease their minds”, Levi is being extremely ironic right now, but Eren is not at all bothered by it.</p><p> </p><p>The surfer affirms with confidence, “his family cares about him. They are cool about it! I mean, it’s his job-”</p><p> </p><p>“Eren… I doubt they are ‘cool’ about it”, Levi stops walking and enquires, “how were his parents when he first started surfing big waves?”</p><p> </p><p>“I know that it's hard at first, like…”, Eren sighs and looks attentive at something behind Levi. He walks past him and goes into the woods, deviating from the actual path. Although, he continues talking, only a bit louder, “Marco’s mom freaked out at the start, actually. His dad was more supportive. But they both know it would be wrong to stop him”. Levi is waiting for him to come back from the bushes, pretty much confused.</p><p> </p><p>Eren then comes back with an empty bag of chips that was stuck to a tree branch. “Look at this crap”, he says while folding the plastic and putting in a side pocket of his backpack.</p><p> </p><p>“And as I was saying”, he then continues while getting back to their hike, “it’s Marco’s job and there are far more dangerous jobs in the world than being a surfer. I mean, ironworkers, bush pilots, or like... Firefighters! Everyone is freaking proud of those, am I right? The death rate by surfing is extremely low compared to that.”</p><p> </p><p>Levi really can’t disagree on that. He hums and Eren keeps talking, “worrying doesn’t do any good; his parents know this. They rather hear about his passion than trying to convince him to give up constantly”. He raises his eyebrows high and affirms in a genuine tone, “they actually said that, I’m not lying.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, Eren”, Levi quickly says, “but you can’t blame everyone for worrying.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not blaming anyone, I get it. I know it’s hard. But Marco’s parents are proud of him and they don’t let their fear get in the way of what their son wants. They have this notion, you know? And he is an adult; he can do what he likes”. He pauses and sighs, “that’s what I want for me, so maybe having everyone listening to his experiences can really help me out.”</p><p> </p><p>Levi is kind of fearful to annoy Eren with a certain question, but he asks, anyway, “and you really don’t have, like… <em>Anything else</em> you could enjoy doing it?”</p><p> </p><p>The surfer is silent and after a while, he expresses, “I just want to live my life, Levi. I want to be free. Would you want to live a life where you are controlled all the time; having someone taking issues with everything that you do, where you go, your hobbies, your job… A life where you have to inform everyone all the time where you were and where you are going?”. Eren is now messing with his colorful bracelets. He speaks slower and also lower next, “I bet that if they could, they would microchip me like a dog. Would you like to live this way?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course not. But you know you’re not like Marco”. He glances at Eren with deep care and the surfer knows right away what he meant by that.</p><p> </p><p>Eren is not mad, though. It seems like the surfer really wants to say his mind today. “It’s nice being called a ‘surfer’ and being something beyond my mental health disorder… I’m not ashamed of it, but I don't want it to define me”. After a quick pause, he adds in, “we will keep surfing, rather people like it or not, so the thing is… It’s really up to everyone to decide if they will wanna be a part of the journey with us or not.”</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, Eren stops again and holds back Levi’s arm, slowly going down to his wrist, “I’m sorry if it seems like I’m always trying to explain myself to you, I mean… I care a lot about what you think. Well…”, he finally locks their hands together, “it used to be easier before.”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“Before I liked you, Levi… Or actually, before I found out you liked me back. I could tell you all about my risky plans and you would just say how dumb I am”, he chuckles briefly, “and I wasn’t worrying you, then. I don’t want to make you feel bad about these things.”</p><p> </p><p>“Tch… Shit”, Levi’s eyes are locked with Eren’s. “You are right, brat…”, Levi starts walking again and he pulls Eren with him, not ready to let go of his hand, “it <em>was</em> easier to have just a reckless stranger texting me. But you’re so much more than that now… I just want you to be safe.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m always as safe as I can be while surfing, you can be sure of that”, Eren tightens his grip, “accidents happen, but it won’t happen when I ride the Titan. I’ll repeat myself as many times as necessary… I won’t be greedy next time, Levi. I promise.”</p><p> </p><p>With a sigh, Levi turns back in front of him and nods. He touches Eren’s chest gently.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>What else is there to say about this reckless dream of yours?</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>I just hope I can feel your heart beating under my fingers again after that’s finally done with.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>He slides down his hand and takes the key from his necklace. “Does this actually open something?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah”, Eren looks down at it. “It opens a treasure chest”, he says in a mysterious tone and Levi frowns.</p><p> </p><p>As they walk again, holding hands still, Eren explains, “I wrote a letter to myself the last time I was in this forest, which I was supposed to open in 10 years… It’s been almost 13 years now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Was it when you last came here with your mother?”</p><p> </p><p>The surfer hums in agreement and continues, “it was my mother’s idea. She brought a small chest with her and gave Mikasa and me pen and paper to write something to our future selves”, he smiles fondly, “so, after writing it, we put it inside the chest and locked it with this key”, he touches his necklace, “and we placed it inside of a hole in a tree”. He looks around, a bit disappointed with himself, “but I can’t remember where this tree was, though.”</p><p> </p><p>“We could look for it”, Levi assures, “was it close to something? The lake or…”</p><p> </p><p>“No, not quite close to the lake…”, he thinks for a second, “there’s like a picnic area around here, with benches and stuff. It was around there, I think. But I have no idea about which direction.”</p><p> </p><p>They now walk through the forest always vigilant of trees with a hole inside. There are quite a few trees like this, and Eren goes over each of them to check. He comments about the fact that there was a thick branch next to the hole where the three of them managed to sit to write the letters.</p><p> </p><p>It is cooler in the part of the forest they are in now. There is not much light coming through; the trees covers the sky. The air is fresh and nicer, but they soon come out to an open and sunny area.</p><p> </p><p>There is an old playground right in front and Eren shouts, “oh, yes! I remember this place. I was actually hoping we would come across here”. He takes his backpack off and searches for something inside, “there’s a picture I wanted to recreate.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh?”, Levi finds it odd, although adorable.</p><p> </p><p>Eren soon offers an old photograph to Levi. “Here it is. Look.”</p><p> </p><p>It is a photo of a young Eren Yäger completely upside down in the same monkey bars right ahead, dated March 30, 2008. Therefore, Eren’s 10th birthday. He is wearing a black shirt with orange shorts, just like he is today, and he’s got the same key necklace hanging down in the air around his neck. Eren holds a bar with one hand and throws his other arm back towards the ground.</p><p> </p><p>Eren offers his phone and Levi takes it without notice, still looking at the photo with a curl on his lips. A woman's arms can be seen in the corner of the photograph, ready to catch him if he falls. Most likely, his mother’s arms. Eren has such a cheerful smile, which is so nice to see.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>A really happy kid…</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Levi looks up from the photo and the surfer is already walking over the monkey bars. “Are you sure you should be doing a pose like this? What about your-“</p><p> </p><p>“It will be really quick!”, Eren interrupts his speech, “I can make it quick. Please?”, he has soft eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine, brat”, Levi sighs hard, “but come down as soon as I take the picture.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Ca-, yes!”. Eren is about to grab a bar, but he quickly runs back, “let me see the photo again”. After studying the pose, he goes towards the monkey bars again. He finally grabs it and puts his legs up through the bars with no trouble. After that, he tucks his shirt in his shorts, which slid up a little, just like on the photograph. “Ready?”, the surfer asks next while fixing the necklace to the side, in a way that it doesn’t fall off his neck.</p><p> </p><p>Levi opens the phone camera and steps a bit closer to get the same angle from it, “yeah, go on.”</p><p> </p><p>And so, Eren lets one hand go and throws his arm down, doing the same face expression. Levi takes one picture and advices, checking the old photo one more time, “throw your head back some more.”</p><p> </p><p>Eren does that and fixes his necklace again, which almost slipped off his neck. Levi takes a couple more pictures, “that’s it. Now, get down”. Therefore, the surfer takes his legs out of the bars and fully comes down. He breathes greatly while swiping a hand to the other.</p><p> </p><p>Once he is close to Levi again, he requests, “let me see it”. Levi gives the phone back and he slides through the pictures with a smile, “thanks. These are great.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good, because I won’t take more”, Levi is deadpan serious and Eren laughs about it, before getting his backpack again so they can move on from the playground.</p><p> </p><p>They are still trying to find the mysterious chest tree, but with no success. Eren can’t even tell which direction the picnic area was, even less so the actual tree spot.</p><p> </p><p>“It was a big tree”, the surfer says as they talk about it, trying to figure this out.</p><p> </p><p>“They are <em>all</em> big ass trees, Eren”, Levi doesn’t miss the chance to mock, but soon after, he points to a tree with a thick branch and a hole next to it. “What about that one?”</p><p> </p><p>“Haven’t we been here before?”, the surfer could swear he checked a tree similar to this one just a few minutes back.</p><p> </p><p>But Levi assures, “no, we haven’t. There’s a chocolate wrapping right next to it”. It is certain now that this is a new location, since Eren has been picking up all the litter he can find in the forest.</p><p> </p><p>With that, Eren goes quickly towards it, grabs the plastic from the ground, of course, and then examines the tree. In a really excited tone, he shouts, looking inside of the hole, “hey! I think I see something in there.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, really?”, Levi is really surprised, in fact. This forest is gigantic. He goes over where Eren is poking the hole with a stick and advices swiftly, “be careful! There could be a squirrel sleeping in there.”</p><p> </p><p>“There’s not any sq-. It’s clear of animals, ok?!”. Eren takes all of the dead leaves out of the hole. Meanwhile, Levi just watches him, trying to hold back a smile as he recalls the surfer’s fail attempts to say “squirrel” again.</p><p> </p><p>Eren takes a hand to the hole and actually pulls a chest from inside of it.</p><p> </p><p>“Holy shit”, Levi lets out, “it’s really there.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes!”, the sweet smile on his face is remarkable. Eren quickly swipes a hand on top of the chest with care. And so, he puts it on the branch and moves up to sit next to it. He offers a hand to Levi next.</p><p> </p><p>Levi feels very flustered, although he takes the hand and moves up, too. They are now sitting under the tree and Eren is staring at the chest on his lap.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you waiting for? Open it”, Levi is impatient. He is actually so curious to know what 10-year-old Eren Yäger has to say.</p><p> </p><p>After a big breath, Eren takes the necklace off his neck and twists the key inside to open it. Levi peeks over and it seems that there are some other items on top of folded papers.</p><p> </p><p>“I remember this keychain”, Eren says after looking at one of the objects and passing over to Levi. It is a small and yellow surfboard, with: “Rose City” written on the back.</p><p> </p><p>The surfer talks again, “oh, check this out”. Levi looks closely and it is just the head of a Barbie doll. Eren quickly says, “Mikasa put that one there. Each of us were supposed to put a personal item with… The letters-”.</p><p> </p><p>He stops talking as he carefully takes another item from the chest. He has a bracelet in hand now, with letter beads that forms: “Carla”.</p><p> </p><p>“Is that your mother’s name?”, Levi asks, although it’s pretty clear.</p><p> </p><p>After a quiet nod, the surfer puts the bracelet on his wrist alongside all the others. And then, he finally takes his letter out.</p><p> </p><p>He huffs pretty fast and laughs for a second, “I’m nervous”, and so, Levi leans an arm on Eren’s shoulder so they can both see the letter.</p><p> </p><p>After unfolding with great care, the surfer licks his lips and starts reading it out loud.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Dear Eren from the future,</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>If you are reading this, you are now turning 20 years old. Happy birtday! I hope you got a lot of cool presents.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Is Armin still your best friend? Because he is mine. We do everyting together. Last week in schol, he gave me a seashel he got in the sea from his trip to Grece.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>I’m in a figt with Mikasa right now. I know it was my foult-”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Eren pauses to laugh at his mistakes, “damn, there’s a lot of misspellings so far.” He then continues,</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I pushed her off the swing. I hope you are being nicer to her now. I feel bad, but I don’t like to apologize so I won’t.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Levi comments, “always a brat.”</p><p> </p><p>As Eren keeps on reading, his smile begins to fade away,</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Dad works a lot. He should have more time to have fun. He didn’t come with us to celebrate my birtday today and I was angry. But mom is cool, so it’s ok. She is the best mom in the world.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>My favorite thing to do right now is to go surfing with mom. I hope you are still surfing with her. Just betwen you and me, but I think surfing is also mom’s favorite thing to do and I’m happy it's with me and not with Mikasa.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Eren’s got a bittersweet smile on his face right now.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I told mom I want to be a surfer or a rock star singer when I grow up. She said she likes both of these ideas! I hope she still does and that she goes to your rock concerts (in case surfing doesn’t work out!!!!). Armin said he can play the guitar, but we still need a drumer. Please, don’t tell me Jean is in the band.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I am grateful for my family, for my friends and for the nerf gun I got from dad.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>I am happy right now. I hope you are happy too.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Eren.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Levi looks over and Eren’s eyes are full of tears, although he smiles beautifully.</p><p> </p><p>Quickly, the surfer sniffs and adds in, “wait, there’s more”, turning the page. He reads it out loud again,</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Ps: I think I’m gay. I hope you told your family already and that they were cool with it. Armin said I should tell them, but I’m scared. So, I’ll leave this one to you. Sorry.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Eren laughs now and Levi asks, “how was it… When you told them?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah…”, the surfer scratches an eye and sniffs again while folding the letter, “I told my grandad first when I was around 14 or 15, I think. He was cool. Then, I told Zeke, my half-brother, which I shouldn’t have ‘cause he told our dad without my permission... But at least he's not a homophobe like his mom. She never really liked me, anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shit, I’m sorry”, Levi expresses, “and how did your dad take it? And Mikasa?”</p><p> </p><p>“My dad wasn’t happy, I’ll tell you that much. Mikasa supported me since the start. At least with this, huh…”. Eren sighs and swipes his hair back, “but eventually, my dad accepted me, I guess.”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean, ‘you guess’?”, Levi wants to know more.</p><p> </p><p>“Like… He doesn’t say anything bad about it, but nothing good, either. It’s just like if it isn’t a thing, you know? But we’re good. I don’t care. He is barely around, anyway. 10-year-old me would be disappointed to know... Dr. Yäger still lives for the Hospital.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>At least you know who your father is.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Should we read Mikasa’s letter?”, Eren jokes around, but he seems rather serious about it.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course not! Don’t be such a nosy brat”, Levi is quick to say as Eren scans through the chest.</p><p> </p><p>The surfer talks again, “there’s my mom’s letter, too…”, he gulps and looks at Levi, “maybe I should read it with Mikasa.”</p><p> </p><p>“Definitely, Eren… And perhaps with your father, as well.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah”, Eren lets out in a whisper.</p><p> </p><p>They enjoy some peaceful and quiet moments sitting in that tree, just listening to the birds and sometimes, dogs barking far away. It's been warmer and warmer as the hours passes.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, Eren gets down from the tree and offers to help Levi again, but he is denied this time. Levi comes down on his own and Eren pretends to be upset as he says, “I wanted to give you a piggyback ride, Levi!”</p><p> </p><p>In an instant, Levi rolls his eyes, “oi, shut up, brat. That’s not happening.”</p><p> </p><p>Back on the hike, they share Eren’s bottle of water a couple more times, they find a few more dogs to pet and the surfer is just as excited as before. There is a good harmony in the air and Levi is apprehensive about disturbing it.</p><p> </p><p>But after some good pondering, he talks, “So… I take it you were pretty close to your mother?</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. I guess you could say I took a lot more from my mom rather than my dad, too.”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s the one who got you into surfing, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, that was our thing.”</p><p> </p><p>Not too long after, Levi decides to ask, “Eren… How did your mom die?”. Silence lingers for a little too long and Levi is quick to apologize, “I’m sorry if that’s too much to-“.</p><p> </p><p>“No…”, Eren interrupts him with a serious tone of voice, “it’s fine. I can tell you about it. That’s what dates are for, right…? So we get to know more about each other?”</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Does this mean there’s some delicate questions coming my way soon, as well?...</em></strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Levi is nervous, but he figures that he doesn’t really have anything too horrible to hide about himself as a person precisely, although there are surely things he would rather not talk about.</p><p> </p><p>Eren is touching his mother’s bracelet on his wrist as he talks, “she died in a car accident.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m really sorry, Eren... It must’ve been very hard on you, especially being as young as you were.”</p><p> </p><p>“It was, yeah”. The surfer seems rather tense.</p><p> </p><p>“And then you moved to Germany?”, Levi is curious about this, still.</p><p> </p><p>Eren nods, “my dad thought it would be best for me to stay with my granddad for a while…”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Why, though?</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Why would that be better?”, Levi feels the need to actually ask further instead of just wonder.</p><p> </p><p>“What?”, the surfer is definitely startled by the question.</p><p> </p><p>“Why did he think it would be best for you to lose your mom <em>and</em> your dad at the same time?! And your sister, as a matter of fact.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>This makes no sense.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“What-, he just did”. Eren is now walking a little further away.</p><p> </p><p>“Did something happened after she died?”</p><p> </p><p>“I think that’s enough of getting to know each other for now.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>Wait... Was it when you got beaten up so badly that you even had to be taken to the hospital?!</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>Did your father beat you...? A kid?! But why?</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Levi's heart is racing as he talks, “Eren…”</p><p> </p><p>“Really, Levi. I mean…”, the surfer faces him steadily, “there’s just some stuff I’m not ready to talk about, ok?”, he crosses his arms and stops walking.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Damn, I can say the same...</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Alright”, Levi gets closer. “I’m sorry”, he says and he gets a simple nod in return. “And I am very sorry about your mother, Eren.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>I know how it is like to grow up without one. But this isn’t about me.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Carefully, Levi touches Eren’s crossed arms with a truly sympathetic expression on his face. Then, all of a sudden, the surfer unfolds his arms and simply hugs Levi tight with a sigh.</p><p> </p><p>As Levi hugs him back at the waist, Eren says on his ear, “I’m sorry I’m so weird sometimes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Stop apologizing for being weird. I like you just as you are... Damn brat”. With that, Levi can feel his ear tickling by the surfer’s quick huff of air coming out of his nostrils.</p><p> </p><p>They continue on hiking and Levi reflects about how much they fight and make up so fast. Does this have something to do with Eren’s mood swings or this is simply how they are…?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Maybe it’s both.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Levi thinks. And he is not bothered by it, as long as they always get to make peace, in the end. However, he fears that they might have a much bigger fight someday and, just like that… He could lose Eren forever.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><strong>Eren's wave</strong> <strong>tattoo</strong>, right above his hip bone. 🌊</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Get ready for a major revelation in the next chapter, which I'll post tomorrow already! I was going to post it all, but it ended up being too long for a single chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Scarred for Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Eren is italics</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Levi is bold</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Levi’s thoughts are bold + italics</em> </strong>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p><span class="u">At That Same Saturday Morning</span> (February 27, 2021)</p><p> </p><p>In a silent journey, they pass through a creek. Levi is further back and he almost doesn’t notices Eren nearly tripping over the rocks. “Careful!”, he shouts.</p><p> </p><p>Eren turns back with a subtle smile, “I won’t fall. Relax.”</p><p> </p><p>However, as soon as he finishes those words, he slips again, although Levi is right behind him to prevent the fall. “Tch… What did you just say? Idiot.”</p><p> </p><p>The surfer is holding onto Levi and they cross the rest of the way with their arms around each other, walking slower and steadier. Eren points out, “it’s not my fault. It’s these shoes”. He raises a leg to show it, which almost make them actually fall off.</p><p> </p><p>“Eren!”, Levi scolds. “It <em>is</em> your fault, then. Why didn’t you use proper hiking shoes?”, he shakes his head looking down at the surfer’s tennis shoes with slippery and plain soles.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe I wanted you to catch me in case I fell”, Eren has such a smirk in his face right now.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Oh, I’m done catching you from the ground, boy.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Who do you think I am, damn brat? Your personal assistant?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re my dear Captain Levi. That’s who you are”, the surfer squeezes Levi's neck for a quick second as he talks.</p><p> </p><p>Levi wants to throw Eren in the water for being so presumptuous, but he figures he can take his revenge at the lake later.</p><p> </p><p>“I already told you I don’t like being called that”, Levi looks around to see if there’s anyone nearby to hear it. Thankfully, there isn’t.</p><p> </p><p>“Only in text?”, Eren asks, but in a very sarcastic tone.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, only in text", Levi shots back, "what’s the matter with liking something through text but not in person?”. Eren is ready to say something, although Levi still talks, “do you make each emoji face as you talk with people, by any chance?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course!”</p><p> </p><p>They are now back on the trail and just walking side by side again.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, really?”, Levi raises an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, look. I can make every face, like this one”, Eren quickly puts his tongue out and closes his eyes. He assures, “which is one of my favorites.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ok… What about the sun emoji?”, Levi tests him.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes… That one too, like…”, he thinks for a moment. Then, he does the OK sign with his hands over his eyes and peeks through it.</p><p> </p><p>Levi laughs when he didn’t really mean to. It is recurrent how much he gets surprised by his own behavior around Eren. Maybe the surfer is changing his sense of humor, or maybe Eren is awakening a sense of humor that he didn't know was inside of him.</p><p> </p><p>Although, he tries to remain serious right after, “that’s nothing like the sun, silly brat.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, it is! Look at my fingers”, and he wiggles them, “these are the sunbeams.”</p><p> </p><p>“And why are there two circles, then? There is only one sun”, Levi mocks fast.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh…”, Eren realizes, but he is not ready to give up. At once, he puts his index fingers and thumbs together in order to form one single circle over his face. “Huh?”, he grins so nicely right now that he truly became the sun itself.</p><p> </p><p>“Tch…”, Levi has a curl on his lips as he dismisses Eren with a hand and quickens his pace. He now walks alone in front.</p><p> </p><p>“C’mon, Levi. Wait up!”, the surfer makes a quick run to catch up and he hugs Levi from behind. Then, he places a sweet kiss on his cheek.</p><p> </p><p>Again, Levi is startled by Eren randomness. He touches the hand that is wrap around his neck and soon enquires, once he feels the band-aid, “how’s your hand?”</p><p> </p><p>“Still hurts when I touch it”. Eren now walks next to him and starts scratching the band-aid. In a few seconds, he is taking it off with care, focusing hard, apparently feeling a little pain. He moves his thumb around and Levi takes a look at it. There are two deep purple dots bellow his thumb, like if a vampire had bitten his hand.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s nasty”, Levi points it out.</p><p> </p><p>Eren chuckles, “he’s an energetic cat.”</p><p> </p><p>“You spoil him too much.”</p><p> </p><p>Eren gets his bottle and pours some water over the wound before putting a new band-aid over it. Meanwhile, Levi holds the bottle for him and takes the opportunity to take a couple of sips. They’ve walked a lot already and Levi is a bit tired and rather hungry.</p><p> </p><p>He did pack some cereal bars, but before he can get to them, they arrive to the area with benches that the surfer mentioned before.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Saturday Afternoon</span> (February 27, 2021)</p><p> </p><p>“We got here just in time for lunch!”, Eren says enthusiastically as he checks his phone.</p><p> </p><p>“Are we having a picnic?”, Levi tries to sound ironic, but it comes out really endearing. And he is grateful that it is actually time to eat.</p><p> </p><p>Eren simply moves his eyebrows up and down and winks at Levi before walking towards one of the tables. There are not much people around and it's mostly all quiet and clean.</p><p> </p><p>With that, Levi follows the surfer, who is now opening his backpack on the table and taking a couple of plastic containers out.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait…”, Levi asks, “is that what you were doing yesterday afternoon? Food?!”. He reflects further, “that’s why you needed to go to the supermarket.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yep. I made some of my specialties”, Eren looks really proud of himself.</p><p> </p><p>Levi frowns at once, “so, you can cook?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not really”, Eren short laughs, “it’s mostly desserts”. He points to one of the containers and says, “this one is Käsekuchen. It’s, hum…”, it seems like he forgot the word, but he soon speaks louder, snapping his fingers, “cheesecake!”</p><p> </p><p>Levi is just observing this incredible phenomenon right now. He still can’t believe Eren brought food, which he made <em>himself</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“This one is Vanillekipferl”, Eren points to the other container and huffs, “I have no idea what other way to call it. It’s like vanilla cookies, but not really”. He opens the lid to show it and there are little biscuits shaped like crescent moons inside.</p><p> </p><p>But it doesn’t seem to end there. Eren is taking out two more containers as he talks, “ah, I love Zwetschgenkuchen...”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>What the fuck is that?</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Eren chuckles just by looking at his frowned expression. He can imagine what Levi is thinking, since he swiftly let’s him know, “it’s plum cake”. He adds in, for the other one, “and chocolate cake.”</p><p> </p><p>There’s still <em>more</em> stuff inside his backpack. “That’s the main course… Sushi!”, Eren is extra careful with this one.</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell, did you make <em>all</em> of these?!”</p><p> </p><p>The surfer scratches his ear, “not the sushi. I ordered those…”</p><p> </p><p>In a very thoughtful manner, Levi comments, “that’s a lot a food, Eren.”</p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t like it?”, Eren already looks concerned.</p><p> </p><p>“No, no, I liked it”, Levi’s mouth is watering, in fact. “But you had too much trouble just for me.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Just</em> for you?”, Eren smiles, “I would do it all over again”. He talks faster next, really agitated, “even the sushi, but I can’t actually make sushi. I would have to learn it first, which I could-”</p><p> </p><p>Levi nods and moves his hands in the air, “ok, brat! Calm down.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ok? Let’s eat!”, the surfer claps loudly and rubs one hand in the other.</p><p> </p><p>And so, they sit across from each other and eat. The sushi is excellent. Levi is yet to try the desserts, of course.</p><p> </p><p>“So…”, Eren is trying to make conversation, “did you really never saw me at the Cafe before?”</p><p> </p><p>“No”, Levi says as he takes a piece of sashimi with his chopsticks. He then adds in, “I think I would’ve remembered you, otherwise.”</p><p> </p><p>The surfer is now trying not to spit out the rice from his nigiri. He struggles to contain his immediate grin. After taking a hand over his mouth and swallowing his food, he remarks, “wow, I’m so <em>unforgettable</em> and... what else… <em>Awesome</em>. You complement me too much, Levi.”</p><p> </p><p>“You keep fishing for compliments, eh Eren?”. He gets a simple smile back with that.</p><p> </p><p>As they continue eating, the surfer seems to be lost in thoughts. Eren soon questions, “did I say you were my Cafe-guy crush?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, you did… While you were almost passing out at that Liquor store parking lot”, Levi lets him know, unamused.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah… Damn”. Eren eats in silence now.</p><p> </p><p>They soon move on to the desserts and Levi wants to try them all, not only to make Eren happy, but also, because they all look really good. Levi never had plum cake before and he is surprised to like it.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, Eren shouts, “oh, I almost forgot!”. He takes a tea infuser bottle out of his backpack, “I made some tea, too. Not sure if it’s any good, though”. He serves the drink in two small mugs.</p><p> </p><p>After a sip, Levi can tell that the surfer is expecting some sort of feedback, therefore, he just says it, in full honesty, “it could be a lot better, but it’s good enough.”</p><p> </p><p>Eren takes a piece of cheesecake to his mouth and expresses, before actually taking his bite, “I guess I can’t feel too bad about that. I’m talking with a tea expert, after all.”</p><p> </p><p>“Precisely”, Levi moves his fork in the air.</p><p> </p><p>The cheesecake and the chocolate cake that Levi tries next are a bit burned, but Levi doesn’t say anything this time. Eren seems to enjoy it, even so.</p><p> </p><p>In a sudden manner, Eren takes his phone out and requests, “can I take a picture of you?”</p><p> </p><p>“What?! No, I’m eating”, Levi swiftly denies and Eren seems sad as he puts his phone on the table. The surfer now stares at his wave wallpaper until the screen turns black. With that, Levi lets him know, “maybe later… But with you in it.”</p><p> </p><p>He gets a closed smile and a nod in return, but the surfer is back at being sad. “What’s the matter?”, Levi enquires with a frown.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! Nothing much”, Eren looks up at him and blinks rapidly a few times. He didn’t even seem to notice that he appeared kind of blue for a moment there. Levi is still staring, so the surfer explains what he had on his mind just now, “it’s just that Mikasa deleted our chat and I miss reading our previous talks.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did you keep going back, really?”, Levi didn’t expect this at all.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah…”, Eren gives a short and embarrassed chuckle, “I used to read some of the things you wrote from time to time... When I couldn’t sleep.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Wow… Alright.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“That’s nice to know… You are actually such a <em>soft</em> guy, aren’t you?”, Eren is beginning to smirk at him and so, Levi completes, “despite being a little shit sometimes, I mean.”</p><p> </p><p>With that, Eren laughs openly and touches legs with Levi from under the table. He tilts his head and talks in an adorable tone, “you really know me so well, Levi…”</p><p> </p><p>There is still the Vanillekipferl to try it. Levi feels full, but he takes one of the biscuits to his mouth. It tastes similar to something his mother used to make, but not quite. Even so, he had a nostalgic feeling with it. Eren actually made a really good job, apart from the couple of slightly burnt cakes.</p><p> </p><p>Eren soon talks again, “you know a lot more about me than I know about you, did you notice that?”. Levi just hums in agreement. Of course he noticed it.</p><p> </p><p>After a sip from his tea, the surfer asks, looking down at his hand and messing with his band-aid, “there’s a lot I’d like to know about you, but I don’t wanna overwhelm you. And… Well, I know I don’t exactly have a right to know everything, since I also have some stuff I rather just forget, but…”, he looks up again, “I would really like to get to know you a little better, Levi.”</p><p> </p><p>With a heavy sigh, Levi decides, “you can ask me anything you want tomorrow, during our Special Sundays. How’s that?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think that’s fair…”, Eren is honest in his words.</p><p> </p><p>“Why not?”, Levi crosses his arms and stares with sharp eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“'Cause... It’s Truth or Dare, right? Like...”, he rests his arms on the table, “half the stuff would still be about me. We should make 1 round for me and like... 5 rounds for you, then.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, that’s too much, brat! What the hell?!”, Levi laughs drily and sugests, “maybe 2 rounds for me and 1 for you.”</p><p> </p><p>“4 for you, then!”, Eren promptly shots back.</p><p> </p><p>Levi covers his face as he complains, “why do we always come to these shitty ass bargains?”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s how we roll, I guess”, Eren giggles and takes another sip from his tea.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my God… Fine”, Levi raises his eyebrows annoyingly, “3 rounds for me and 1 for you, but I’ll just say this now… There’s not a whole lot to ‘discover’ about me, brat.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Except for some terrible stuff I had to go through. What a great life I had so far…</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Anything about you would interest me”, Eren assures with encouraging eyes.</p><p> </p><p>They finish their nice picnic shortly after that and the surfer lets him know that they are getting closer to the lake now. As they hike down, they talk about some lighter topics, like music concerts each of them ever been to, which good movies or series did they already watch and which hobbies they have. Levi could guess that besides being at the beach all day, the surfer appreciates a pleasant and chill swimming pool, as well. He also learns that Eren likes to play football with his friends, however, he didn’t have much time for that lately because of all the Titan training.</p><p> </p><p>On the other hand, he tells Eren that besides playing the piano, he enjoys doing crosswords and jigsaw puzzles, “like the old man he is”, but the surfer is fast to say how much he used to love doing puzzles with his sister when he was younger.</p><p> </p><p>Eren ends up talking about the jiu jitsu classes he took in Germany; something that he used to pay with his own money from working at the supermarket. Levi actually took Brazilian jiu-jitsu classes for self-defense in the past, so he mentions that with not much concern right now. Eren will have to keep any further curiosities about him until tomorrow but, for Levi’s surprise, the surfer doesn’t ask <em>why</em> he took self-defense lessons, precisely. They really just exchange some information and personal experiences with it.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t take that many jiu jitsu classes”, Eren tells, “I wish I had started sooner… I moved back to Rose just a few months after starting it. But it was a great experience, either way.”</p><p> </p><p>“So, I have a lot more experience than you”, Levi remarks, “I did some hard training for almost 3 years.”</p><p> </p><p>“But I’m bigger than you. You couldn’t, like... Take me down”, Eren says with confidence, like if size mattered.</p><p> </p><p>And with that, Levi is amazed, “that’s the point of self-defense, idiot. Of course I could take you down, even being shorter than you. What do you mean? Tch…”</p><p> </p><p>“Ok, Levi”, Eren actually laughs at that. He really doesn’t believe it.</p><p> </p><p>Levi begins walking closer. “Do you wanna bet?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t wanna take anything from you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you’re <em>that</em> confident, eh?”, Levi’s eyes are wide.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m basically a pro surfer, Levi!”, Eren is praising himself now, “I have other skills that could easily-“</p><p> </p><p>In a quick movement, Levi steps in front of the surfer and holds tight to his leg while hitting his torso with his shoulder. He does it all lightly, but unexpectedly, so Eren has no time to react. Levi also takes an arm around his waist and spins him towards the fluffy grass right behind them, out of the actual path. He knocks Eren down with great ease.</p><p> </p><p>Eren tries to fight him as he shouts, “hey! I wasn’t ready. That’s not fair”, but Levi have his legs trapped in place and he holds his wrists down on the grass over his head.</p><p> </p><p>They are both breathing really heavily, just staring at each other's eyes. The surfer tries to free his hands, although Levi is still vigilant on his grip.</p><p> </p><p>However, Eren moves his head up in a quick second and pecks Levi on the lips. It doesn't last for very long, though. The surfer managed to free his wrist, since Levi loosened his grip a little.</p><p> </p><p>With that, Eren holds Levi’s waist and they are now rolling on the grass. He ends up on top of Levi, who is the one complaining this time, “now <em>that</em> wasn’t fair, damn brat!”</p><p> </p><p>The surfer just smiles down at him. Levi could’ve freed himself at any time, for that Eren doesn’t hold his arms down, but rest his hands on his stomach.</p><p> </p><p>At once, Eren runs both of his hands up Levi’s chest as he lowers himself down to take Levi’s lips on his.</p><p> </p><p>Without much thought about their surroundings at the moment, Levi holds at the nape of Eren’s neck with one hand and his thigh with the other. Right now, they are literally making out on the grass of a public place.</p><p> </p><p>Levi can hear bark noises nearby, so he holds Eren back by the chin, “someone will see us, idiot.”</p><p> </p><p>But the surfer just giggles adorably and whispers, “just one more kiss”, before sealing their lips again.</p><p> </p><p>Then, Eren travels a hand down Levi’s waist, which makes him extra nervous. Levi turns his head to peek over the path, stopping the kiss again, “I’m serious, Eren. Get off me”. However, the surfer searches for a good spot on Levi’s exposed neck, where he gives an intense in-breath audible kiss. And right after, he licks his neck, slowly and sensually.</p><p> </p><p>Levi gasps as quietly as he can and lets out an uneven breath through his mouth, “ah... Fuck”. He can feel goosebumps all over his body.</p><p> </p><p>As Eren continues with the action on his neck, Levi wraps an arm around the surfer and grips harder at his thigh.</p><p> </p><p>They both seem to be enjoying themselves, even with the risk of getting caught but, Eren wants to feel Levi’s skin under his shirt. And so, he does just that. The surfer takes a hand under Levi’s shirt and everything is ruined.</p><p> </p><p>Eren freezes in place, not moving his hand any further over Levi's stomach or even his lips on his neck. Meanwhile, Levi’s heart is pounding in an extreme fast rate.</p><p> </p><p>“Get of me, Eren”, Levi whispers in his ear while taking both hands to the grass beneath him.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, Eren takes his face off of Levi’s neck to look at his face. He frowns and asks, “what is it?!”. The surfer still has a hand under Levi’s shirt and so, he moves his fingers over the skin there one more time.</p><p> </p><p>Now, he can feel it again. It is not all smooth like he was clearly expecting it to be, by the look in his eyes. Levi actually has a thick strip of skin texture on his stomach, which goes up to his chest. That is, Levi has a huge and most definitely evident scar.</p><p> </p><p>“I said get off me!”, Levi shouts and pushes Eren away from him.</p><p> </p><p>And so, Eren finally moved back and they both sit in absolute silence on that fluffy grass.</p><p> </p><p>“Levi…”, Eren speaks too soon and it’s shushed immediately.</p><p> </p><p>Not too long later, another hiker run passes through the path they were just in with his dog.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>What happens now? What should I do...?</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>What should I say? Should I tell him?</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>ALL... Of it?</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Levi can’t work around his thoughts right now, although Eren seems to be waiting for him, patiently.</p><p> </p><p>With a gulp, Levi puts his knees together and wraps his arms around it. He finally speaks, facing away from Eren, “that is… A gift from my ex.”</p><p> </p><p>“The one who’s in prison?”, Eren carefully asks. Levi can hear the nervousness in his voice.</p><p> </p><p>At that, Levi just nods. He then decides to just say it and get this over it. He is tired of hiding behind his shitty past. He also wants to live free, as Eren does.</p><p> </p><p>“We had a fight at his place”, Levi begins to tell the story, “he was a really possessive and violent man; I’m sure he still is, as he rots in prison”. He pauses to take a breath and Eren waits, without even moving a finger.</p><p> </p><p>He talks again, “one day, I walked off his house after breaking up with him, but he was just behind me in the street. I stepped up my pace, and he was still following me. I made as much turns as I could, I went down a random subway station… It was so crowded, but there he was. I got in the train and, of course, so did he. When it stopped at the next station, I ran as fast as I could, but he was fast, too. Eventually, he got to me in the middle of the street. He held my arm so strongly that I got bruises for days after that. Nobody seemed to care. I mean, two men having an argument, who would stop to help?”, he gulps and faces Eren, at last, who seems very startled.</p><p> </p><p>“I was feeling so nervous and my whole body was shaking. He said I couldn’t break up with him; that things would get better and I just stood there, in silence. I couldn’t physically say any words. Then, we started walking. His grip was still strong in my arm. We walked through a narrow street, with some shops. I didn’t know where exactly he intended to take me; maybe back to his house, maybe somewhere else...”</p><p> </p><p>Although, Levi has an idea that he couldn't say out loud. Eren already looks terrified enough.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Maybe to the abandoned coal factory outside of Rose.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“We kept walking those narrow streets… He kept talking about how much he loved me and how miserable my life would be without him. We ended up passing through this Antique Shop and there were some people there walking out. I got brave enough and screamed for help, so he tried to shut me off with a punch in the stomach.”</p><p> </p><p>“The people ran away, but the owner of that shop came out with a Japanese sword in his hand. He was an old man; he tried his best. They fought and I ran… Trying to get help. I didn’t have my phone with me, because I was stupid enough to walk off his house without any of my shit with me”, he sighs and rests a hand on his forehead, angry with himself now.</p><p> </p><p>“When I looked back, the old man was knocked down unconscious on the floor; thankfully he didn’t die trying to help me. But, then…”, he pauses and hugs his knees again, before continuing.</p><p> </p><p>“My ex came after me with a giant sword now. I got into this path and there was no way of getting out. A dead end. And he came to me. He said if I wasn’t going to be with him, that I should just die already.”</p><p> </p><p>Levi sights really hard next, “Hange told me that something seemed off about him, but I chose to ignore it. I was such a moron for not listening to her! That’s my biggest regret... I should’ve listened to her and never started going out with him in the first place.”</p><p> </p><p>“So… He surrounded me and got closer. I asked him to drop the sword, but of course, he didn’t. Well…”, he gulps and looks Eren dead in the eye, “if you haven’t guessed it yet, he struck me with that sword. He got to my shoulder and the blade ran all the way down to my stomach, so yeah, I have a huge and ugly ass scar across all of my chest."</p><p> </p><p>Eren's got incredulous eyes and open mouth as he listens. Levi continues, “he was going to do it again, but this time, he would pierce the blade right through my heart, but then, there were police sirens really close by. So, he finally dropped the bloody sword. He ran back and disappeared, before the police got to that alley.”</p><p> </p><p>“They got to him, though… After a while”, Levi talks again, looking down at the grass, “he was hiding off somewhere. He wasn’t even arrested for what he did to <em>me</em>, precisely”. Levi cautiously faces Eren once more, “you see… He lived a double life, so, he was arrested for some other deep shit crimes he commited.”</p><p> </p><p><strong> <em>Erwin Smith</em> </strong> <strong><em>was, in fact, a serial killer. I dated a fucking serial killer, Eren! And some of his killings happened AS I was dating him…</em> </strong></p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>Levi thinks back and ponders if he should tell <em>everything</em> about this fucked-up relationship of his during his first ever proper date with Eren Yäger.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Maybe that part of the story would be best to tell some other day.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>They are completely silent now and Levi only wishes that the surfer doesn’t ask about the actual reason why his ex was arrested. Levi doesn’t want to say that Erwin was involved in the deaths of over 20 different people throughout his life. He doesn’t want to tell that sometimes Erwin would show up with scratches all over his body and Levi’s judgment was so poor to notice what that actually meant. He doesn’t want to describe what Erwin did to them, that is, that he killed his victims and incinerated most of their bodies in that abandoned coal factory outside of Rose.</p><p> </p><p>Levi knows that he said some pretty heavy stuff already and the mood is so very tense right now. He really doesn’t want to make things worse and scare Eren even more.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Please… don’t ask me what he did to be in prison.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Holy fuck, Levi…”, Eren finally talks, swiping a hand through his face, “he really <em>is</em> a motherfucker piece of shit! He scarred you for life, and not just physically…”. He takes a hand to his mouth and shakes his head with a heavy sigh. Then, he adds in, “this is why you’re so paranoid. Because of this… <em>Horrible</em> man. I’m so sorry, Levi.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>You only know half of it, but yes, Eren.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“If I could-”, Eren says while apparent anger builds up inside of his eyes. He has fists in his hands as he tries to talk again, “If I could, Levi… I would kill him right now. If he was right in front of me, I would cut his head off with that fucking sword!”</p><p> </p><p>“Take it easy, Eren!”, Levi moves closer to him and take his hand, “there’s nothing any of us can do right now. The damage is done, he is in prison-“</p><p> </p><p>“He’s not getting out anytime soon, right?”, Eren looks at him with desperate eyes, tightening the grip on his hand.</p><p> </p><p>“No, Eren. You can calm down now. All that’s left is this massive scar-“</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t mind any scars, Levi!”, the surfer cuts him off immediately.</p><p> </p><p>“Really?”, Levi caresses the top of Eren’s hand with his thumb while glancing up at his green, angry eyes.</p><p> </p><p>The surfer actually seems rather shocked that this is an actual concern for Levi right now. He nods his head and takes his free hand to Levi’s cheek, “absolutely. Are you serious? Having scars means that you survived battles and that’s what matters here. <em>You survived</em>”. He moves the hand from his cheek to take a leaf that is stuck to Levi’s hair. He does this with so much care and then proceeds to fix a lock of hair that’s out of place, too.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow…”, Levi gulps, “who told you that?”, Levi can’t look away from his eyes, that are now starting to soften.</p><p> </p><p>“My granddad… His father used to say this a lot; he fought in the war. He was a Fallschirmjäger-. I mean“, Eren shakes his head and blinks hard, “a paratrooper.”</p><p> </p><p>When Levi accepted going on this date with Eren, he never would’ve imagined that things would get to things point. His heart still beats fast in his chest, but he is unexpectedly feeling quite relieved right now.</p><p> </p><p>He focuses back on the conversation and enquires, truly intrigued, “wait… You said ‘Jäger’? Like your last name?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah”, Eren curls his lips very subtly, “but that’s just a coincidence”. After a few moments, he gets up from the ground and offers his hand to Levi, “c’mon. Let’s go down to the lake. We can still have a great afternoon. We won’t let any scumbags ruin our day.”</p><p> </p><p>And so, Levi eagerly takes Eren’s hand and they get back to the actual path. The surfer doesn’t even mention his ex anymore and Levi is so extremely grateful for it. Instead, Eren talks about the meaning of the Jäger name as they walk. Their hands are locked together once more.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Hunter</em>, huh…”, Levi reflects on it, actively making an effort to stop thinking about his ex, “your name sounds even more badass now.”</p><p> </p><p>Eren smiles and it’s incredible to see him somewhat happy again. “Thanks”, he expresses, before quickly pointing it out, “I never got to hear yours! What is it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ackerman.”</p><p> </p><p>“Levi Ackerman…”, as Eren says his full name, Levi feels instant shivers down his spine. It is always nice to hear his name coming out of the surfer’s mouth, but his full name… That had a whole other feeling to it.</p><p> </p><p>Levi tries to look unaffected by it, so he makes a random observation, “we would be enemies at war.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s Jewish, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. I’m a descendant of French Jews, more precisely. At least on my mother's side...”</p><p> </p><p>“Well...”, Eren huffs in great relief, just as they are starting to see the lake, “I’m glad we aren’t in the 40s.”</p><p> </p><p>And there it is, at last, the enormous lake they saw from the cliff in the morning. Levi looks up over where they were before and there are some hikers up there now, looking down at the “not even 8 meters” height. Levi and Eren keep watching to see what they will do and it's obvious that Eren is just waiting for them to jump, so he can point out to Levi how safe that cliff actually was.</p><p> </p><p>However, for Levi's amusement, the hikers turn back and leave. He is about to make a sarcastic remark of it, but Eren is already getting down the wooden stairs that leads to the lake, while shouting back, "I don't wanna hear it."</p><p> </p><p>With a grin, Levi follows the surfer down the path. With a grin, he thinks about how much he likes Eren Yäger... With a grin, he speaks under his breath, "I love you, Eren."</p><p> </p><p>The surfer turns back to ask, looking up at him a few steps higher, "did you say something?"</p><p> </p><p>"I said that you're an idiot, Eren". And he grins, once again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What a day to post this chapter... Now I just feel extra bad for Levi ):<br/></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Beautiful</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Eren is italics</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> Levi is bold </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">Hange is bold + italics + underline</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">Armin is italics + underline</span> </em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Levi’s thoughts are bold + italics</em> </strong>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p><span class="u">At That Same Saturday Afternoon</span> (February 27, 2021)</p><p> </p><p>It is a really sunny afternoon and there’s a few people at the lake as well, enjoying the good weather.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you think of this view?”, Eren soon asks while looking around with a hand on his forehead, trying to cover the brightness.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s incredible”, Levi affirms, “I must say… I much prefer lakes over beaches.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?!”, Eren turns to him sharply, “now, that’s an overstatement!”</p><p> </p><p>“Each to their own preferences, eh Eren?”, he smiles and taps the surfer’s chest, before walking ahead.</p><p> </p><p>Swiftly following behind, Eren fixes his backpack straps and remarks, “there are no waves in lakes!”</p><p> </p><p>Levi turns and walks backwards for a moment, “it’s less crowded.”</p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong with crowds?!”, Eren shakes his head with a grimace while opening his arms.</p><p> </p><p>“’What’s wrong with crowds’?, Levi repeats in shock, “really, Eren? Do you want me to list everything?”. He is now going towards a big tree just up ahead, which is casting a nice shade.</p><p> </p><p>“What about concerts, then? You said you’ve been to a few…”. Eren is stepping up his pace to walk next to him.</p><p> </p><p>“It was mostly in pubs, where you can sit down and have a beer in good comfort, without any sweaty armpits right up your nose.”</p><p> </p><p>The surfer seems amused by the comment, “that’s because you’re short. That doesn’t happen to me.”</p><p> </p><p>“How excellent for you then, Eren. How's the weather up there? Tch… Idiot”, Levi rolls his eyes as he sits in the shade of the tree.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, that’s so lame”, Eren is having a delightful laugh. He soon assures, while taking his backpack off, “you can sit on my shoulder when we go to a concert. No problem.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong><em>He’s thinking of future dates already. Hum…</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The surfer sits close to him and leans his back on the tree. Levi is feeling the grass under his fingers just a bit ahead and so, they simply admire the lake some more.</p><p> </p><p>They are just watching the movement when Levi turns back and reluctantly asks, “how do you think this date is going so far?”</p><p> </p><p>Eren takes a good, but quick breath and glances at him with raised eyebrows, “great…?”. He smiles carefully.</p><p> </p><p>Narrowing his eyes right away, Levi expresses, “I’m not too sure about that, brat.”</p><p> </p><p>“C’mon, Levi”, Eren moves forward to pull him close and Levi has to steady himself to not completely fall over the surfer’s chest, “I know the past can be complicated… But we can work around it. I’m sure of it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not just the past, though…”, Levi fixes himself in his new positioning. Both of them are now leaning against the tree, touching shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean?”, Eren thinks for a second and then enquires, a little apprehensive, “are you talking about Floch again?”</p><p> </p><p>With a sigh, Levi crosses his arms and glanced back at him, “<em>you</em> are too complicated, Eren.”</p><p> </p><p>Eren moves a leg up so he can rest his elbow on his knee. He looks deep in Levi’s eyes, “but you do like me, right…?”</p><p> </p><p>With that, Levi opens his mouth to say something, but nothing comes out, at first. He is staring down at the black ring on Eren’s index finger, which the surfer spins around with his thumb, in apparent worry for the answer. Levi then gulps and licks his lips, “yes…”. He takes his hand over Eren’s fingers, stopping him from messing with his ring, “that’s the problem.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why is that a problem?”, the surfer enquires in a low tone, lowering his leg.</p><p> </p><p>They play with each other’s fingers on Eren’s lap as Levi talks, “I never know what I’ll get with you next. Don’t you see? You really surprised me with all that car bullshit earlier. But…”, he looks over at the lake, “I was also surprised by your reaction with what I told you about my ex and my <em>scar</em>… I thought I would push you away with that.”</p><p> </p><p>“It wasn’t your fault, Levi… You didn’t do anything bad”, Eren turns Levi’s hand up and caresses his palm, “your hands are clean.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Maybe I could’ve prevented some of Erwin’s killings if I had paid more attention…</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Maybe some of his victims would still be alive today if I had pressed charges against him the first time he ever hit me…</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“And about the Chevy…”, Eren interrupts his thoughts, “you secured it for me with that smart threat of yours. I’ll get it pretty soon. We just have to wait for the Titan now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, well, maybe I shouldn’t have done that”. He stares at Eren’s black-eye and mentally prays that Floch won’t try to retaliate in the future.</p><p> </p><p>“Everything will be ok, Levi”, Eren gets a doubtful and sharp stare back, so he quickly says it again, “it will!”. He takes a hand to Levi’s undercut and drags him closer, so he can place an unexpected soft kiss on his forehead. With that, Levi closes his eyes and feels his heart beating faster in his chest.</p><p> </p><p>Then, they just try to relax for a while. They watch the lake some more; they feel the breeze, the warmth of the sun and all the problems are put aside once more.</p><p> </p><p>They talk a little about their jobs and they laugh about some specific situations with Eren’s students and Levi’s customers.</p><p> </p><p>Eren tells about a parent who took their child to the Surf School one time even after Hannes had canceled his lesson because of the obvious terrible rainstorm they were having that day.</p><p> </p><p>“They really didn’t want to pay someone to watch their kid at home…”, the surfer explains, “so I had to walk over to the school under all that rain just to babysit the little guy”. He shakes his head and finishes, “some parents are just so freaking clueless.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, how far is it? From where you live?”</p><p> </p><p>“Just 10 blocks; it’s not that far. I usually skate there in less than 10 minutes. But that day was such a struggle. It was raining so hard and it was super windy… I even had to take a hot shower once I got there.”</p><p> </p><p>Levi recalls about the day he passed through the Sawney Surf School and went over Niccolo’s kiosk to meet with his friends. So, he was also very close to Eren’s apartment building.</p><p> </p><p>“Why didn’t your boss watch the kid?”, Levi is annoyed about Eren’s unpleasant suffering already.</p><p> </p><p>The surfer looks at him with a frustrated expression on his face, "as if... Hannes knows I live close by and I’m the employee, so... But it wasn’t so bad; the kid was cool. We just played Uno all day.”</p><p> </p><p>Levi huffs instantly at that. Eren is such a likeable guy and it never ceases to amaze him. “You really have a way with people, eh? Of all ages, even”, he remarks.</p><p> </p><p>“I guess…”, Eren scratches his ear, seemingly shy, but proud of himself.</p><p> </p><p>“Something must’ve gone wrong before though, right?”. Eren is muddled by the question, so Levi explains, “like… You talk to all these random ass people in the streets all the time; you make 'friends' so easily… But not everyone is as nice as you, right? I know we joke around about being kidnapped, but you must’ve been into a ‘weird’ situation at least one time in your life…?</p><p> </p><p>“Well… Yeah”, Eren affirms, but he clearly does not want to give in.</p><p> </p><p>“Care to share?”, Levi raises an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>“Ok…”, Eren says after a moment. He thinks back and soon tells, “one time I went up to this guy-. First, I should say that I like to exchange pins with people; not sure if you notice they’re kind of different now”, he grabs his backpack and shows it to Levi who, in fact, already noticed this before.</p><p> </p><p>The surfer keeps going, “anyway, I have a bunch of pins at home. I buy some and I also trade some with people. So, this guy had a bunch of pins on his backpack too and I went over to ask if he was interested in trading. And of course, I make it clear from the start that I can trade any pins, except this one”, he points to the heart-wave pin in the middle, “but as soon as I said that, <em>that</em> was the only pin the guy wanted…”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>My God… You and your unnecessary problems…</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Then what?”, Levi asks, trying so hard not to roll his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Then I tried to show the other pins, you know, maybe he didn’t see the others properly… But he was weird. He wanted to take the pin by force, so I punched him in the nose and ran away”, Eren talks like it wasn’t even that bad.</p><p> </p><p>“Tch…”, Levi is shaking his head, “and where was this?”</p><p> </p><p>“At the shopping mall”, he talks lower next, “in the bathroom…”</p><p> </p><p>“What the fuck, Eren”, Levi says it fast, “sorry to tell you, but you were as weird as him.”</p><p> </p><p>Levi doesn’t want to think about what else could’ve happened with the reckless brat. So, next up, they talk about Levi's experiences with kid’s and clueless parents, like one time a woman almost called the police because he didn’t let her child go up his apartment to use the bathroom and also, one other time where a little girl wanted to drink hot chocolate and her parents demanded him to make some. In a Tea Shop.</p><p> </p><p>“And did you?”, Eren giggles as he asks, “did you make the hot chocolate?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hell, no! What was I suppose to do? Go up to my own home to make it for their spoiled kid?”</p><p> </p><p>Eren laughs as Levi talks about respectfully asking them to get the fuck out of his shop. With that, the surfer comments about his difficulty in being “as rude as Levi” to strangers. Levi really feels like this is not a problem for him, though. He is firmer and a lot more direct in his actions when he doesn’t like something.</p><p> </p><p>"You were so rude to me when I first texted you, remember that?", Eren smiles at the memory.</p><p> </p><p>"Excuse me, but you were weird as fuck! Who sends pictures and tries to call strangers after talking to them for less than 10 minutes?!"</p><p> </p><p>The surfer laughs greatly at that, "I <em>really</em> thought it was Jean's number! I didn't think I was calling someone else."</p><p> </p><p>They keep talking about their first messages in the nice shade and, at some point, Eren gets up to kick a ball back to a couple of kids close by. He also goes over a few more hikers with dogs to pet them and, for Eren’s total ecstasy, the last one also had a cat hiking with them.</p><p> </p><p>Each time he comes back, he has a large smile on his face. He truly enjoys to make friends with total strangers, not just pet their animals. Unlike Levi. Levi can’t remember the last time he went up to a stranger and talked about anything that it wasn’t necessary. In fact, he is sure he never even done such a thing. Not even plain weather talk.</p><p> </p><p>"George?", Levi guesses the name of the cat when Eren comes back. He's been doing this every time the surfer goes off to annoy hikers with animals. He got it wrong every single time so far.</p><p> </p><p>"Why do you keep guessing <em>people's </em>names?", Eren chuckles and sits back down next to Levi. "It was Max."</p><p> </p><p>"Tch... And people aren't called 'Max'?", he narrows his eyes and curls his lips as he watches the surfer's expression changing with the realization.</p><p> </p><p>"Well. Yeah! But like, most of the others were just pet names, like Simba, Angel, Bubbles, Tiger, Milo and... Rocky!". Levi is surprised that he still remembers all the dogs' names he saw today.</p><p> </p><p>Levi is quick to say, "I'm pretty sure there are people called 'Milo', too."</p><p> </p><p>As they talk some more about pet names, there are now people jumping from the cliff Eren wanted to jump off earlier and, of course, the surfer points that out to Levi, who reminds him again about his cardiac arrest from just five days ago. They soon change the subject to that. Levi gets to bargain one extra week of rest, or better saying, an extra week off of “reckless behavior” for Eren, in exchange of not going back to only texting, but keep seeing each other in person.</p><p> </p><p>“What did you intend to do after <em>just</em> 10 days of rest, anyway?”, Levi asks, but he can guess the answer.</p><p> </p><p>“Surfing, of course! I miss it so much…”, Eren confirms his thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>They discuss again about Levi going to see him surf sometime and it seems like Eren realized that having a full and proper recovery will make him perform a lot better in front of him, that is, thanks to Levi’s remarks on the fact.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>At least there’s something I can do to help your ass, silly brat…</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Some time after, Levi gets a poetry book out of his drawstring bag and he reads it for Eren while laying his head on his lap. The surfer runs a hand through his black hair with a great smile and Levi can’t help but look up to appreciate it from time to time.</p><p> </p><p>In one of the pauses, Eren remarks lightly, “I <em>really</em> like your voice. It makes me feel very… Serene and… Happy.”</p><p> </p><p>It is so hard for Levi to get complimented. He only managed to hum at that and continue on reading with some extra redness on his cheeks. “The mind is its own place, and in itself can make a heaven of hell, a hell of heaven…”</p><p> </p><p>“Damn…”, Eren comments, “that’s deep”. It's very clear that he doesn’t usually read poetry, although, it is also clear that he is liking it; maybe for its content, maybe for who is reading out the words... Or maybe it's both.</p><p> </p><p>Levi reads holding the book with just one hand and so, in a sudden manner, the surfer takes his ring off and grabs Levi's free hand. He begins to massage it nicely.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing?”, Levi pauses the reading to ask with a frown.</p><p> </p><p>“I owe you a hand massage, remember?”, Eren smiles and proceeds to run his fingers in between Levi’s, before pressing the palm. The surfer is gentle and his hands are very warm right now.</p><p> </p><p>It is a great feeling and Levi has lost track of where he stopped on the poetry book. He clears his throat and reads the same line again without realizing it.</p><p> </p><p>Eren seems to be dedicating a lot for the massage. He is applying a good amount of pressure and he massages each finger individually, with great attention. He also presses the back of the hand firmly with his thumbs, going all the way to the wrist.</p><p> </p><p>He works his way throughout all of the hand, before interlacing their fingers again, stretching them back. He pulls Levi’s fingers carefully and bends them forward lightly.</p><p> </p><p>It looks like it’s done, but Eren strokes the whole palm and fingers one more time, making Levi spread his hand again.</p><p> </p><p>When Eren finishes, Levi changes and holds the book with the massaged hand, offering the other automatically. He gulps looking up at Eren having a short laugh.</p><p> </p><p>The surfer quickly takes the other hand and does pretty much the same, as Levi tries his best to read with an unswerving and consistent tone.</p><p> </p><p>After that, Eren puts his ring back, rests an arm on Levi’s chest and just listens to his voice in that peaceful afternoon at the lake.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, Levi looks up again and the surfer has his eyes closed. He doesn’t want to disturb his rest, so he just continues reading with a curl on his lips.</p><p> </p><p>It’s been a while now and it seems like the surfer really fell asleep for a bit there. Levi lowers the book and stares up at his face. Eren’s eyelids remain closed and his lips are slightly parted.</p><p> </p><p>“Eren…”, Levi calls, touching the hand that still rests on his chest. There’s no reply, therefore, Levi calls again while caressing his cheek with the back of his fingers, “Oi... Eren.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hum?”, the surfer finally opens his eyes, before glancing down at him with a deep breath. “Sorry”, he runs a hand through his face and smiles.</p><p> </p><p>In a whisper, Levi guarantees, “it’s alright.”</p><p> </p><p>They just exchange deep looks and subtle smiles for a moment and then, Eren looks all the way around. The excessive warmth and brightness are now gone.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s no one around. It’s just us”, the surfer says. As their eyes meet again, he suggests, “we should go for a swim.”</p><p> </p><p>Levi wonders if Eren was actually waiting for everyone to leave, so they could swim alone. He wonders even further if the reason for that was Eren regarding his feelings towards his chest scar, precisely…</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Does he really have all that consideration?</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Even though Levi feels a bit self-conscious about his scar, he never really cared about what other people thought about it. He can be without a shirt and not be bothered at all by the stares of strangers, although, he deeply cares what <em>Eren</em> will think of it once he sees that he wasn’t exaggerating about the size and ugliness of it.</p><p> </p><p>He is making himself nervous thinking of all the possibilities. Therefore, he gets up from the surfer’s lap and says fast, “I have to take a piss”, before walking off to the forest without looking back.</p><p> </p><p>After he is done, Levi checks his phone and there’s actually some reception, at least in that spot close to the lake.</p><p> </p><p>As he checks the time, he is totally shocked by it. He has been with Eren for pretty much 12 hours now. The time really flew and he barely noticed it.</p><p> </p><p>There are text messages from Armin and Hange. Levi checks those chats, respectively.</p><p> </p><p>(08:33) <em><span class="u">Yeah, he told Mikasa where he was going today. I talked with her… But thanks for telling me, Levi. I really appreciate the thought.</span></em></p><p> </p><p>(09:14) <strong><em><span class="u">Let me know how the date went later, lover boy!!!</span></em></strong> 😍</p><p> </p><p>He decides to text Hange to ease his mind. He hopes she is online to chat for a bit.</p><p> </p><p>(16:35) <strong>I told him about Erwin.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(16:38) <strong><em><span class="u">All of it?!</span></em></strong></p><p> </p><p>(16:38) <strong>No, not all. Only about my scar and what he did to me…</strong></p><p> </p><p>(16:39) <strong><em><span class="u">Are you still on the date?? Or are you back home?</span></em></strong></p><p> </p><p>(16:39) <strong>Still on the date, yes. He’s waiting for me.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(16:39) <strong><em><span class="u">So, how did he take it?</span></em></strong></p><p> </p><p>(16:40) <strong>He didn’t want to leave, so I guess it was fine… He was really angry about it, though. But he seemed scared, too… “Just” from that. So, I didn’t tell the rest about Erwin’s crimes.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(16:41) <strong><em><span class="u">Of course he was scared, Levi. He was scared for your life! But everything’s ok now. It was good that you got that out of your chest.</span></em></strong></p><p> </p><p>(16:41) <strong>That’s such a terrible metaphor, Hange. Considering the fucking massive scar I have on my chest.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(16:42) <strong><em><span class="u">You know what I meant!!! I'm so sorry.</span></em></strong></p><p> </p><p>(16:42) <strong><em><span class="u">Did you show it to him?</span></em></strong></p><p> </p><p>(16:42) <strong>No…</strong></p><p> </p><p>(16:42) <strong><em><span class="u">Are you afraid of his reaction?</span></em></strong></p><p> </p><p>(16:43) <strong>Of course I am.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(16:43) <strong><em><span class="u">I’m positive he won’t mind it… Remember, Levi!! He liked you even before he knew how you looked like!</span></em></strong></p><p> </p><p>(16:44) <strong>Hum… You’re right, Hange, as usual. I have to go now, but thanks. You always make me feel better. It’s impressive, really.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(16:45) <strong><em><span class="u">Don’t mention it, my friend</span></em></strong> 😊 <strong><em><span class="u">I’ll be here in case you need me!!</span></em></strong></p><p> </p><p>(16:45) <strong><em><span class="u">Relax and enjoy the rest of your date.</span></em></strong></p><p> </p><p>(16:45) <strong>There are some other things I have to tell you later! About the car he came to pick me up with…</strong></p><p> </p><p>(16:46) <strong><em><span class="u">OHHHH. He is rich, then!!!</span></em></strong></p><p> </p><p>(16:46) <strong>Not that. We talk later. </strong></p><p> </p><p>When Levi comes back, he catches Eren reading his poetry book.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as he gets close enough for Eren to notice him, the surfer reads out loud, “it is better to reign in hell than to serve in heaven”. He looks up to Levi and expresses, “I can agree to that. I wouldn’t want to live all eternity in servitude.”</p><p> </p><p>“I guess you’ll have to wait for your final reckoning, brat”, Levi sits next to him.</p><p> </p><p>“If there is a God, I’m not obliged to agree with His will…”, Eren offers the book back.</p><p> </p><p>Levi is curious, “what, would you make war against God?”</p><p> </p><p>“If it’s my last war, why wouldn’t I? I wouldn’t have anything to lose.”</p><p> </p><p>At that, Levi shots back quickly, “you already live like you don’t have anything to lose. Doesn’t matter which war you’re fighting.”</p><p> </p><p>Eren is silent. After some evident pondering, he expresses, “right <em>now</em>… Yeah, I actually have much to lose, huh…”. He breathes hard and finishes, “well, it’s not my last war yet, anyway. I got plenty of time left to live.”</p><p> </p><p>Steadily, Levi speaks low, “I really hope so.”</p><p> </p><p>As Levi puts his book and phone back in his drawstring bag, Eren takes out his own phone and gets closer to him. The surfer wraps and arm around his neck and rests the palm over his chest. “Let’s take that selfie”, he says, with a great smile.</p><p> </p><p>After an evident sigh, Levi agrees and looks to the camera while fixing his hair a little. Eren then takes the picture, but Levi can see on the screen that the surfer is being silly.</p><p> </p><p>Once Levi checks the picture, he complains, “why can’t you just do a regular face expression?!”. Eren came out with his tongue out and making a peace sign with his fingers over Levi’s chest. Meanwhile, Levi looks so very serious, with crossed arms and judgmental eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Ok, let’s take another one…”, Eren is giggling as he talks.</p><p> </p><p>Levi uncrosses his arms and tries his best to look less intimidating. From the looks of things, Eren is sticking his tongue out <em>again</em>. And so, Levi turns his head fast to the side and actually licks Eren’s tongue.</p><p> </p><p>The picture is taken and they came out touching their tongues together. Besides that, the surfer has his eyes closed from the sudden shock and Levi is resting a hand over his chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, God…”, Levi expresses looking at it and Eren grins, overjoyed.</p><p> </p><p>Next, Eren pulls Levi closer with his arm that is still around his neck, and kisses his temple. The surfer gets ready to take another picture and Levi holds onto the arm around him. He softens his expression a bit and Eren tilts his head towards Levi’s. He rests his cheek on Levi’s head and the third picture is taken.</p><p> </p><p>They really look like a happy couple of years in this one and Levi tries to contain the smile that wants to appear in his face.</p><p> </p><p>Once Eren puts his phone away, he suggests again, although in a much careful tone, “so… Do you want to go for a swim or would you rather head back to Rose?”</p><p> </p><p>“I didn't bring any swim wear… You never told me we were going to swim”, Levi tries to come up with excuses. He feels very tense right now; mostly regarding his chest scar.</p><p> </p><p>“You can swim in your underwear, or…”, Eren coughs shortly, “with your shorts on too, if you prefer.”</p><p> </p><p>With that, Levi thinks about having to walk all the way back with his ass wet. He shudders and shots back, “what am I supposed to do later, idiot?”</p><p> </p><p>Eren is chuckling now, “I can give you the pants I brought. No worries.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you really think I can fit into one of your big ass pants?”, Levi asks in the most mocked tone.</p><p> </p><p>“It's sweatpants. You can just tie it more tightly.”</p><p> </p><p>Levi rolls his eyes imagining himself in Eren Yäger’s saggy sweatpants. He is anxious, although decided.</p><p> </p><p>Without much delay, he says in good confidence, “alright!”. He then begins taking off his shoes in total silence and Eren does the same.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, a couple appears coming down the wooden stairs far ahead and they stop in front of the lake to enjoy the view. The surfer scratches his head, clearly apprehensive about Levi changing his mind.</p><p> </p><p>However, Levi stands up and walks towards the water, showing that he still wants to do this, with other people around or not. And so, a few moments later, Eren shows up next to him and they both face the lake briefly.</p><p> </p><p>Pretty soon, Levi realizes from the corner of his eye that Eren is now only wearing swimming boxers with a bunch of flamingos on them. He wants to laugh at the pattern, but he tries his best not to acknowledge it. His face hurts. Levi is making a huge effort to remain serious; he is biting his lips hard and staring blankly at the lake.</p><p> </p><p>“You can laugh at my flamingos. I don’t mind it". Eren actually noticed Levi's struggle. And so, Levi looks down to the swimming boxers and burst out laughing.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, yeah...”, the surfer says, “I like them, alright?! Mikasa gave them to me for Christmas.”</p><p> </p><p>“It suits you”, Levi is catching his breath, still looking at Eren’s crotch. He can see the small wave tattoo again and, as his eyes travel upwards, the key necklace hanging over his chest, as well. He gulps hard. Eren has such a gorgeous and fit body. It was one thing seeing through his phone screen, but in person…</p><p> </p><p>Eren is giggling preciously. “Eyes up here”, he jokes while tilting his head down. Levi had stopped at his chest area a little bit too long.</p><p> </p><p>With an intense roll of eyes, he shots back, “shut up, brat!”. He is trapped in Eren’s glowing green eyes now.</p><p> </p><p>Levi is more nervous than ever. He knows that he should take his shirt off, but he can’t make himself to do it.</p><p> </p><p>Before anything else, Eren talks again while dividing the hair at the side of his head, “let me show you something”. He goes closer to Levi and lowers his head.</p><p> </p><p>When Levi looks at the spot on his head, he can see that there is a medium sized scar there. There’s quite a strap without hair, although not very thick.</p><p> </p><p>Eren points out next, pulling his ear forward, "and here". There is another scar behind it, only smaller.</p><p> </p><p>Turning his arm, he searches for another one on his elbow and then, he proceeds pointing to a few more on his arms and legs. In the end, he holds Levi's shoulder and lifts an leg to show one more at the side of his feet. Most of his scars are small and light though, except for the one on his head and feet.</p><p> </p><p>“How did you get all of that?”, Levi recalls about the day he asked Eren if he ever got hurt pretty badly besides the lip cut and all of that wasn’t even mentioned.</p><p> </p><p>“I could never stand still, I guess... I got most of them when I was a kid", he pauses and points to his elbow scar again, "I got this one on that ski accident I told you about before". Then, he looks carefully at Levi's eyes and says, "I know it’s not the same as yours, but… I have a bunch of scars, Levi. Too many to count and to ever remember”. Levi is about to say something, but Eren adds in, “you can swim with your shirt on too, if you want. I can also give you my t-shirt after. Or my hoodie! You can choose.”</p><p> </p><p>Levi feels his heart getting warmer. “Thank you... Eren, but there's no need for that”, he assures. Levi really doesn’t want to make such a suspense around his scar. He rather get this over with.</p><p> </p><p>Therefore, he puts his hands at the end of his shirt and sighs quickly. At once, he pulls the fabric off completely.</p><p> </p><p>Levi finds Eren’s green eyes again, which are fixed with his. The surfer has the most lovable and caring eyes right now. And they are finally moving down to Levi’s chest.</p><p> </p><p>It is clear that Eren feels a lot of wrath for what was done to him. Besides that, for Levi’s comfort, Eren shows no signs of disgust or repulse by the scar.</p><p> </p><p>Eren raises a hand and checks for Levi’s consent to feel it. Once he gets a positive nod, he gives one step closer and touches the beginning of the scar, on Levi’s left shoulder. He slides his fingers down the length of it slowly, that is, he passes through Levi’s chest above his left nipple, descending in the middle and ending on the right side of his stomach.</p><p> </p><p>Then, he places his palm over Levi’s heart and looks back at his face. Eren assures, with a very soothing tone, “you are a beautiful man, Levi.”</p><p> </p><p>Levi can tell that Eren knows he is extremely nervous right now. Eren can feel his heart rate, after all, but he can also see it on his face. Levi has teary eyes.</p><p> </p><p>There are no tears running down, though. Levi doesn't feel like crying today. Instead, he throws his shirt on the grass and takes the surfer's hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s swim, Eren.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Quotes read by them are from: Paradise Lost (poem by John Milton).</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. True Connection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Today is March 30th, which means... It's big boy Eren Yäger's birthday today!!! 🎉</p><p>ff Eren's birthday is still a month away, but I have some plans already. Hopefully, it's a good day haha..<br/>As for now, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Things are getting heated!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Eren is italics</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> Levi is bold </strong>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">Armin is italics + underline</span> </em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Levi’s thoughts are bold + italics</em> </strong>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p><span class="u">At That Same Saturday Afternoon</span> (February 27, 2021)</p><p> </p><p>The water feels so nice on Levi’s skin. He dives down as soon as it’s deep enough and once he comes back up, he can see Eren watching him from afar. He is swimming and still has his hair dry, although before he reaches Levi, he dives as well and disappears.</p><p> </p><p>“Eren”, Levi calls after a while, looking around. Nothing. He mocks, “are you trying to show off, as usual?”. He swims backwards for a bit, “enjoy your 3 damn minutes down there, idiot.”</p><p> </p><p>Levi stops swimming and stands still, very quiet, trying to figure out which direction the surfer went to. He looks behind his shoulder, but swiftly turns back ahead to catch Eren suddenly emerging right in front of him, so extremely close.</p><p> </p><p>Taking very deep breaths, the surfer runs a hand through his face and hair with a grin. Levi glances to his lips for a moment before looking up to his eyes again, “silly brat…”</p><p> </p><p>Eren’s grin only enlarges. “Did you miss me?”, he is all exuberant in his tone.</p><p> </p><p>Levi gets even closer. They are nearly touching their lips together when he whispers, “not a single bit”. He swims away backwards, watching the surfer getting closer, but soon, he notices something behind him, on shore. The couple on land are finally walking back up the wooden stairs and making their leave.</p><p> </p><p>The surfer stops to looks back, searching for what got Levi’s attention. He then comments, “looks like it’s just us once again”, moving his eyebrows up and down.</p><p> </p><p>With narrowed eyes, Levi only states, “yes…”</p><p> </p><p>They stare at each other carefully, until Levi diverges his eyes to the sky and begins to float nicely. He breathes in the fresh air with ease. He feels safe, listening to Eren simply swimming around him now. None of them are saying any words.</p><p> </p><p>As Levi watches the birds flying around, he thinks about how different his life is from just the very start of the year. From pure boredom to so much chaos, so much worry and so much… Love. He never thought he could feel as he does right now. But here he is. And he rests his eyes with a subtle smile.</p><p> </p><p>Just a few moments later, the water is unsettling around him. The surfer is getting closer. When he opens his eyes again, he can’t see the birds any longer, but Eren’s green eyes staring down at him. In addition, Levi feels a sudden, although pleasant touch on his body.</p><p> </p><p>The surfer took his arms around Levi’s shoulders and legs and he is now holding him close to his chest, as well as spinning them slowly. With that, Levi places an arm behind Eren’s back and stretches the other to feel the water run between his fingers.</p><p> </p><p>Then, without any warning, Eren begins to sing softly,</p><p> </p><p><em>Ich will nicht schlafen, ich will reisen</em> (I don't wanna sleep, I wanna travel)</p><p>
  <em>Da-da-da, da-da-da, da-da-da</em>
</p><p><em>Neue Sachen seh'n und sie dir dann zeigen</em> (seeing new things and showing them to you after)</p><p><em>Träume teil'n, nur zwischen uns beiden</em> (sharing dreams, only between us two)</p><p>
  <em>Da-da-da, da-da-da, da-da-da...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He still sings and Levi only listens. The surfer actually has such an amazing singing voice. He could be a real singer if he wanted to, in fact.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>“I told mom I want to be a surfer or a rock star singer when I grow up.”</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Levi recalls 10-year-old Eren’s letter. This is not a rock song, though. It is very calm and peaceful.</p><p> </p><p>As he thinks about it, Eren is closing his eyes and finishing singing the chorus,</p><p> </p><p><em>Schlaf endlich ein</em> (sleep finally)</p><p><em>Weil die Nacht heilt, weil die Nacht heilt...</em> (because the night heals, because the night heals)</p><p> </p><p>Eren has his head up as he just hums next, clearly forgetting the next part of the song.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Da-da-da, da-da-da, da-da-da...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>There’s a smile showing up on his lips and Levi pokes fun at it, “you can’t be forgetting your lyrics when you become a famous rock star singer.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not my destiny, anyway”, he talks low, facing back down.</p><p> </p><p>Levi takes his hand to Eren’s chest, “because you’re already a surfer.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s right.”</p><p> </p><p>With a heavy sigh, Levi holds at Eren’s necklace. He whispers, “professional surfer Eren Yäger.”</p><p> </p><p>Listening to that makes Eren smile so wide. Levi moves off from his arms and the surfer simply holds him by the waist as Levi narrows the gap between them.</p><p> </p><p>Levi soon wraps his arms around Eren’s neck and their bare chests touch. He kisses Eren delicately on the lips and, at once, the surfer embraces him tight.<br/><br/></p><p>It is hard to float now, but Eren’s got a hold of him. They gasp for air in due course, but Eren searches for his lips with no further ado. He bites Levi’s lower lip and then trusts his tongue again. They keep at it, taking quick breaths in between, but neither of them pulls away.</p><p> </p><p>The surfer takes his hands to Levi’s cheeks while Levi touches his smooth chest. Levi can feel the hard nipples under his fingers and he shivers right away. They both breathe more intensely as the minutes go by.</p><p> </p><p>His lips feel swollen. They’ve been kissing for a good while now. Eren’s tongue searches for his immediately every time they come back to the kiss. He is starting to hear the surfer gradually gasping more and more.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, Eren takes a hand to Levi’s back and beings lowering down. He grabs Levi’s ass and squeezes it, also pressing their crotches together. An imminent moan comes out of the surfer’s mouth and Levi can literally feel his hard member.</p><p> </p><p>“Shit”, Levi curses, looking around the shore to see if anyone’s there. Eren wants to kiss him again, but Levi quickly enlightens, “we’re <em>still</em> in a public place in case you've forgotten, horny ass brat!”</p><p> </p><p>Eren laughs shortly and kisses his cheek gently. Levi can’t see anyone around, although he is still on edge about it.</p><p> </p><p>Not too long after, Eren starts thrusting his crotch against his again, looking straight at his eyes. He whispers, rather breathless, as he touches Levi’s lips with his thumb, “you just feel so freaking good, Levi.”</p><p> </p><p>Levi has extreme goosebumps right now. He can’t deny he is a bit hard himself, but he’s not about to have reckless sex in that lake. So, he quickly points out, “if you think I want to swim in cum, you are highly mistaken.”</p><p> </p><p>With that, Eren moves the hand from Levi’s ass to feel his front through his shorts. He smirks, “are you sure?”</p><p> </p><p>All that Levi wishes right now is for Eren to take his nice manly hand inside his underwear and it’s obvious that the surfer wants to do just that. But Levi is not as reckless as him.</p><p> </p><p>Eren is moving his hand, feeling Levi’s dick through the fabric and it’s becoming very difficult to control his natural reactions.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Goddamn brat!</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Levi closes his eyes, “stop teasing me, or…”. He licks his lips and doesn’t finish his sentence.</p><p> </p><p>“Or what?”, Eren whispers with such a breathy voice.</p><p> </p><p>Levi sighs hard and open his eyes. They stare sharply at each other while Levi takes his hands to Eren’s boxers. He frees the surfer’s hard member, although he does not touch it. And just like that, the surfer helps him fully remove his boxers and brings it up to the surface.</p><p> </p><p>Eren has his mouth open a bit, with a subtle smile on his cheek and dreamy eyes. He is about to move closer to take Levi’s mouth again, however, Levi answers to his question from before, “or I’ll teach you some manners, brat.”</p><p> </p><p>With that, Levi moves back in half a second and splashes water on the surfer’s face before swimming away with his boxers, laughing. As he turns back, he can see Eren wiping his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“What?! Fuck, Levi! C’mon!”, Eren is shouting behind him, apparently very surprised by it all.</p><p> </p><p>Of course, the surfer is swimming after him again, but Levi is fast, too.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! Look, Eren”, Levi is checking the shore one more time, “there’s actual people still here, damn idiot.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ok, I was stupid. I know”, the surfer looks to the side and sees a group of hikers watching the lake. That is, watching them, as well. He gulps and faces Levi, ahead of him, “at least give me my boxes back”. He is giggling, although red on the cheeks. He is so embarrassed and Levi gloats about it.</p><p> </p><p>“Come and get it”, he counters, still swimming further.</p><p> </p><p>He listens to Eren’s cursing words behind him and, besides that, he can see some of the hikers putting their feet on the water.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, Levi reaches a wooden swim raft and climbs up the ladder. Meanwhile, the surfer keeps swimming, until reaching the raft, too. He doesn’t climb up though, but just swims around it, always checking on the hikers.</p><p> </p><p>“What am I supposed to do, huh?”, the surfer enquires after a while of aimless naked swimming.</p><p> </p><p>Levi is lying in the middle of the raft very much amused, just listening to Eren swim around. “You should learn the consequences of being so reckless all the time.”</p><p> </p><p>“I learned it, Levi!”</p><p> </p><p>“Did you?”</p><p> </p><p>“I did, I promise! It’s a public place, I get it. I-“, Eren sighs hard, “C’mon…”. He is having a hard time to prove himself worthy of having his flamingo boxers back.</p><p> </p><p>Levi is just having a blast and he can hear the surfer trying to disguise his giggles. Eren is embarrassed, of course, but it’s clear that he can also see the hilarity of it all.</p><p> </p><p>A few more minutes after, Eren talks again, “hey, Levi... They’re leaving.”</p><p> </p><p>And so, Levi sits back up to check. Eren is holding at the raft’s ladder, looking back to the shore. The hikers are really leaving. Levi points out, as they disappear into the distance, “it’s going to get dark, soon.”</p><p> </p><p>At the moment, he feels like he messed with the surfer long enough. Therefore, he is just about to throw the boxers back to him, but it’s too late now. Eren is actually climbing up the ladder, naked and with total confidence. His piercing eyes are staring right at Levi’s.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Oh... Damn.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Levi’s eyes drop fast to his dick and he swallows dry. He is the one getting red on the cheeks this time. His heart is beating so fast that he feels some difficulty to breathe. He didn’t think the surfer could be <em>that</em> bold.</p><p> </p><p>With a heavy sigh, he looks up again, catching Eren messing with his key necklace.</p><p> </p><p>“This tattoo of yours…”, Levi tries to casually say, “it looks great”. He bites his lips next and tries not to smile.</p><p> </p><p>Eren has a clear smirk on his face. Letting go of his necklace, he quickly looks down at his naked body and counters with a small chuckle, "is that really where you're looking at?"</p><p> </p><p>Tying to remain serious, Levi stares at his eyes. He decides to take this wonderful opportunity to ask, “let me see your butt tattoo.”</p><p> </p><p>Eren is grinning so beautifully. He throws his head up for a moment with a roll of eyes. And so, he starts messing with his hands before turning around.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, Levi can see the Nirvana’s smiley face to the side of his right butt cheek. It is pretty small, just like Eren said.</p><p> </p><p>“It doesn’t look that bad, actually”, Levi assures.</p><p> </p><p>“No?”, Eren turns around slowly, not too sure of what to do with his arms and hands at the moment.</p><p> </p><p>Levi has a blank expression as he assures, in great conviction, “not on <em>your</em> ass.”</p><p> </p><p>There is a bashful smile on the surfer’s face now as he awkwardly scratches the back of his head.</p><p> </p><p>At last, Levi gets up, taking the flamingo boxers with him. He walks towards Eren, firmly looking up at his face.</p><p> </p><p>They are now really close to each other. Levi faces down and touches the wave tattoo. With that, Eren bites his lips right away and it’s obvious how unsteady his breathing is.</p><p> </p><p>Levi then makes himself as taller as he can, standing on the tip of his toes. He holds at Eren’s shoulder and says right in his ear, "nice cock, by the way.”</p><p> </p><p>He pushes the boxers into the surfer’s chest, who catches before Levi releases it completely. Right after that, Levi jumps off the raft, leaving Eren behind, completely stunned.</p><p> </p><p>As he swims, he turns back to see the surfer finishing putting his boxers back on swiftly.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop freaking swimming away from me, Captain!”, Eren shouts with open arms in a playful tone. He adds in, before jumping off too, "wait up!"</p><p> </p><p>Eren catches on pretty quickly. Too quickly, even. Levi is surprised to see the surfer slowing down right next to him just to say, “I’ll race you to the shore!”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey!”, Levi is left shouting behind. He tries to reach him, but it’s impossible.</p><p> </p><p>Once he finally gets to the shore, he meets Eren again, who is sitting on the grass, catching his breath.</p><p> </p><p>Levi gets closer to get the shirt he left it right there and as he does that, the surfer holds his arm and presumptuously expresses, “looks like I won. What do I get?”</p><p> </p><p>“Close your eyes”, Levi requests and Eren complies right away, with a smile. He is puckering his lips, obviously expecting to be kissed, although Levi gives him a fast armpit tickle, which makes the surfer scream unexpectedly.</p><p> </p><p>Eren laughs as he tries to hold Levi’s arm, but Levi is nimble in his movements. He dodges Eren just fine and promptly makes his way back to the tree where they left their bags. The surfer is quick to follow, though. The sun will set soon and they both know they will have to walk back a long dark path if they take too long.</p><p> </p><p>The surfer kneels down and takes a towel out of his backpack, as well as his usual gray sweatpants. He throws them both to Levi and then pulls another towel out.</p><p> </p><p>“How much stuff can you fit in this backpack?! Jesus...”, Levi says as he dries his chest and arms.</p><p> </p><p>Eren just laughs while also taking out a change of briefs for himself. “Sorry, I only brought one pair of briefs. I didn’t think things through properly…”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Great. Missed opportunity for me to wear Eren Yäger’s saggy sweatpants AND briefs.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine, Eren…”, Levi assures, although without much conviction. “Next time, you should just tell me what to bring.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Next time… Yes. I’d love to come here again with you. Or anywhere.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Levi thinks to himself while staring deadpan serious at Eren. The surfer has a curl on his lips and is apparently confused on what he should do now. But soon, he gets up and takes his hands to his flamingo boxers in order to take them off.</p><p> </p><p>With that, Levi turns around quickly and Eren mocks as he changes, “it’s not like you haven’t seen me naked already, huh…”</p><p> </p><p>Staring fixedly at a tree ahead, Levi mocks back, “this doesn’t mean you should have your dick out for me all the time now”. Eren is fast to mumble something out, although Levi can’t quite catch what it was.</p><p> </p><p>“You can change, too”, Eren lets him know, “I’m not looking.”</p><p> </p><p>Levi frowns, “if you’re not looking, how would you know I’m not already changing? Tch…”</p><p> </p><p>“Jeez”, Eren is having a good laugh, “ok, I’m actually turning around now.”</p><p> </p><p>It is always hard to know when Eren is actually telling the truth, therefore, Levi peeks back to check. And the surfer is, in fact, turned around. He is just finishing pulling up his orange shorts and he is taking his black shirt next.</p><p> </p><p>And so, Levi takes his soaking wet shorts off, but turns around to check again. Eren is now sitting on the ground, putting his shoes on. To make sure he stays there, Levi decides to keep an eye on him.</p><p> </p><p>Therefore, Levi takes off his underwear while staring at the surfer’s back. He dries the rest of his body and gets dressed quickly. That is, he now has his dick free in Eren's sweatpants.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>This feels so fucking weird.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Levi has to tie so tightly around his waist that there are now two long strings hanging in the front. Also, he needs to cuff the sweatpants in order to not trip over them. He rolls them up a few times and it looks absolutely ridiculous.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Tch… I’m like a kid wearing grownups clothes. God.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Saturday Evening</span> (February 27, 2021)</p><p> </p><p>Then, he throws the towel back to Eren, covering his head with it and starts putting his shoes on. He looks to the lake one more time and the golden hour is here. The lake looks incredibly beautiful.</p><p> </p><p>Levi is all set to go. He puts his drawstring bag on his back and checks on Eren. The surfer is brushing his wet hair a few times with his hands, being bathed by that golden light. Levi feels like taking a picture, but he doesn’t want to make a fool out of himself with that. Instead, he just crosses his arms and appreciates his beauty.</p><p> </p><p>Once Eren catches his stare, he promptly offers, “do you wanna wear my hoodie? Are you cold?”</p><p> </p><p>With just a quick nod in agreement, Levi waits as Eren takes the green hoodie off his backpack. He takes it from his hands with care and wonders as he puts them on.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>That’s just great. I’m fully dressed in Eren’s clothes now...</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>That is actually… Great. It feels very nice.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>He rolls up the sleeves a bit and Eren asks next, “ready?”</p><p> </p><p>And so, they begin hiking back to the car. They cut some paths this time, since they will lose the light in just a few more minutes, although they are quite far from where they arrived.</p><p> </p><p>It is a silent walk, but it is not awkward. They don’t come across any other hikers this time and the mist is already starting to raise up. The forest is becoming all creepy again, but it has his dusk charm, still.</p><p> </p><p>Even cutting paths, they still have a long way to go. The night is here and Eren turns his pocket flashlight on as they walk.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, Eren starts singing a few more German songs and Levi just appreciates his voice some more. The forest isn’t so creepy now. Then, the surfer moves on to more familiar tunes, like the ones they listened in the car (from Nirvana and U2). He tries to make Levi sing along with him, but he is denied at once. He sings alone, even so, with an arm wrap around Levi.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, they get to where Eren parked the Chevy and Levi checks his phone. It is almost 8 p.m. already.</p><p> </p><p>“Holy shit”, Levi says, “your family must be so worried about you. I bet you have a lot of messages to check.”</p><p> </p><p>He opens the car door, but before getting inside, he takes a look at Eren’s phone, which the surfer is showing to him from over the hood of the car. “It’s been on airplane mode; look how nice. Zero notifications!”, Eren expresses with ease.</p><p> </p><p>“You should check your messages, Eren”, Levi shots back. He gets inside the car and puts his seat belt on.</p><p> </p><p>The surfer follows and says, throwing his backpack on the backseat, “there’s no reception here. I’ll check when we stop in a gas station”. He fixes himself on his seat and starts the engine, “there’s still plenty of gas left, but I wanna pay for what I used, you know…”</p><p> </p><p>Eren turns the radio on and the tape plays from where they left of, that is, in Like a Song by U2.</p><p> </p><p>Pretty annoyed already, Levi remarks, “there must be a lot of texts from Floch…”</p><p> </p><p>“Probably”, Eren grunts and rolls his eyes. He continues as he backs up the car, “I’ll have to meet up with him again today to take the car back… Crap.”</p><p> </p><p>“I should come with you”, Levi is being protective again.</p><p> </p><p>But the surfer laughs, “you don’t wanna meet him, Levi… And besides, you two would only pick a fight with each other.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course not! And Eren-“, Levi notices something, “put your seat belt on, please.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really? You don’t think you two would fight if you show up at his house on his car wearing my clothes?”, Eren mocks, fastening his seat belt.</p><p> </p><p>“He should know that you’re….”, Levi wants to say “taken”, but he’s not even sure yet where exactly are they standing.</p><p> </p><p>Eren quickly says, obviously guessing the full sentence, anyway, “I don’t wanna rub it on his face, you know? It might seem shocking, but I don’t wanna hurt his feelings <em>that</em> much.”</p><p> </p><p>“Believe me, you did plenty to hurt his feelings, even so. You literally took another guy out in his car!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, but he doesn’t need to know that”, Eren says like not knowing about it makes it alright.</p><p> </p><p>“Tch… Jesus Christ”, Levi is out of words for the surfer’s recurrent audacious behavior.</p><p> </p><p>They soon get to a gas station just outside of Rose. For Levi’s great displeasure, there is a view from the abandoned coal factory just ahead of where Eren stopped the car. He gulps and looks over to the surfer, who is also staring at it, with frown eyebrows. He definitely knows about Rose’s serial killer and the incineration of his victims in that coal factory, as everyone else from the city and all around the region.</p><p> </p><p>“Ok!”, Eren blinks a couple of times, “I’ll fill up and get something from the convenience store. Do you want anything?”</p><p> </p><p>Levi just nods, denying the offer, and Eren gets out of the car swiftly. He left his phone on the dashboard and Levi is curious to know what messages Floch could had send. He doesn’t take it, though. Instead, he checks his own phone.</p><p> </p><p>There is a message and a missed call from Armin Arlert.</p><p> </p><p>(18:47) <em><span class="u">Are you still with Eren? Please, text me when you can. Mikasa is really worried</span></em>.</p><p> </p><p>(19:21) [missed call from Armin]</p><p> </p><p>“Oi, Eren”, Levi calls after lowering his window. The surfer finishes filling up the tank and comes to him. Levi explains, “your sister is worried. Armin texted me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Tell him everything’s fine, and that I’ll get home soon.”</p><p> </p><p>“You should call your sister.”</p><p> </p><p>Eren sighs, “I’ll call her in a bit. I’ll be back in a sec”. He walks off to the convenience store.</p><p> </p><p>Levi texts Armin, either way.</p><p> </p><p>(20:33) <strong>Yes, I’m still with Eren. He will call Mikasa and let her know, alright?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(20:34) <strong>And thanks for the concern. You are a really good friend to him.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(20:37) <em><span class="u">Ah… Thank you, Levi! I should say, ever since you came into Eren’s life, he’s been doing a lot better</span></em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>He’s been doing better? How the fuck was he before, then?!</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>(20:37) <strong>What do you mean?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(20:38) <em><span class="u">I mean, like, he was more stupid before, I guess… With his ideas</span></em></p><p> </p><p>(20:38) <strong>Like?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(20:39) <em><span class="u">Nothing between life or death, Levi. Don’t worry. He would just, like, take random trips without telling anyone, he would go out partying with people he barely knew and forget about his actual friends for days… Stuff like that.</span></em></p><p> </p><p>(20:40) <em><span class="u">He talks very fondly of you, btw!! I think he finally found the right guy for him… I’m just glad you ended up being an actual good person that didn’t ditch him.</span></em></p><p> </p><p>(20:40) <strong>Wait, he’s been ditched before? In what sense?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(20:41) <em><span class="u">It’s hard for him to actually “connect” with people… I mean, like, having an actual relationship. He is very fun and friendly and it’s easy for him to make friends with everyone right away, but most of the times, it doesn’t last… People leave. They don’t usually want to handle him when he’s not feeling too good, you know what I mean?</span></em></p><p> </p><p>(20:42) <strong>You are talking about his condition, right? The mood swings?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(20:43) <em><span class="u">Yes… Some people only stick around when he’s feeling on top of the world, but that’s just a part of him. He has low moments, too… And when you don’t truly connect with people, they don’t actually care enough about you to stick around for all of it.</span></em></p><p> </p><p>(20:44) <strong>So, he’s had a bad experience with a previous relationship? Or multiple relationships…?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(20:44) <em><span class="u">Try no relationships.</span></em></p><p> </p><p>(20:44) <strong>He’s never been with anyone before??</strong></p><p> </p><p>(20:45) <em><span class="u">I’m feeling very awkward talking about all this with you, Levi. Just so you know! But not exactly. He’s had hookups before, but an actual relationship… No. He has never been in one. So, not really “big love disappointments” in his life, if this is what you were asking.</span></em></p><p> </p><p>(20:46) <strong>Damn, ok… I didn’t know that.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(20:46) <em><span class="u">Please, just talk to him if you have any more questions about his love life…</span></em></p><p> </p><p>(20:47) <strong>Alright, Armin. But thanks! I really appreciate the talk.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(20:48) <em><span class="u">Btw, I said he was more stupid before, but he was still being pretty stupid</span></em> <em><span class="u">with that Titan dream of his until just the other day, but I’m glad he finally gave up on that now... It’s been months of this!! It took almost dying for him to realize the danger of it but, better late than never, right?</span></em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Great. Now I feel bad about lying to Armin…</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>(20:50) <strong>Right.</strong></p><p> </p><p>Eren is coming out of the convenience store and he has a big cup in his hand. Levi is watching him walking towards the car and the surfer suddenly trips over, almost dropping his drink.</p><p> </p><p>“Tch… Idiot”, Levi thinks out loud. He smiles, though, and Eren smiles right back at him.</p><p> </p><p>Eren gets in the car and immediately passes the drink to Levi. “Hold this for me, real quick?”. He puts the key in the ignition, but doesn’t start the car right away. There are no cars behind, so he takes this time to check his phone.</p><p> </p><p>“What the fuck is this?”, Levi is frowning, looking at the blue frosty liquid inside the cup.</p><p> </p><p>“Raspberry Slurpee.”</p><p> </p><p>“I thought you were supposed to ease on the sugar with all that Titan training. Actually, you ate a lot of cakes today-“</p><p> </p><p>Eren cuts him off, moving a hand up, “it’s the weekend, Levi!”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Still</em> with that bullshit of an excuse, eh? Tch…”</p><p> </p><p>“Try it. You’ll like it”, Eren offers while looking down at all the notifications coming through on his phone.</p><p> </p><p>Levi is thinking about it. He soon asks, looking weirdly at the blue frost, “so, what everyone’s saying?”. Eren is grunting and rolling his eyes, besides laughing dryly. Levi asks again, facing him now, “brat, what are they saying?!”</p><p> </p><p>After a sigh, Eren tells, “my sister thinks I died, Armin asked me if he could tell her that I’m with you, which he ended up telling, anyway. I don’t care-“</p><p> </p><p>"Why didn’t you tell her?", Levi is curious.</p><p> </p><p>“Because… She thinks you’re a bad influence on me, which is absolutely not true! And I didn’t feel like having a fight with her, so I just said I was going for a hike on my own. I’m tired of fighting with her.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright… What else?”, he enquires sharply, “what about Floch?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Why can’t you buy some other car… Shit. I'm tired of this guy already and I only know about him for less than a day.</em></strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“He sent a bunch of messages asking where I am and question marks… And he thinks I stole his car. He said he’ll call the police’”. It should be concerning on Levi’s book, but Eren is legitimately laughing.</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you laughing, idiot? You could actually get arrested because of this shithead.”</p><p> </p><p>“He wouldn’t do that, I’m sure”. Eren is now texting Floch and Levi peeks at it, moving right next to his shoulder, still holding the Slurpee.</p><p> </p><p>SATURDAY (February 27, 2021)</p><p> </p><p>Floch| (5:48) So, can we meet tonight??</p><p> </p><p>Floch| (6:26) Tell me where you took my car, at least</p><p> </p><p>Floch| (12:00) ?</p><p> </p><p>Floch| (13:47) ???</p><p> </p><p>Floch| (15:03) ??!!</p><p> </p><p>Floch| (16:14) Where are you???</p><p> </p><p>Floch| (17:58) Did you steal my car? I’m gonna call the police if I don’t hear from you today</p><p> </p><p>Floch| (18:29) Answer your phone right now, boy</p><p> </p><p>Floch| (19:19) Eren! Fuck, reply to me!!! I really need the Chevy back</p><p> </p><p>Eren| (21:02) I’ll drop the Chevy out in about an hour, ok? I had no reception, chill out. No need to call the police.</p><p> </p><p>[Floch is typing]</p><p> </p><p>“Crap, he’s online”, Eren complains.</p><p> </p><p>[Mikasa is calling]</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, for fucks sake, I can’t have a full day of peace!”. He picks up and says right away, “I was <em>just</em> gonna call you, ok? You just were faster than me”. He pauses and assures, “yes, I was!”</p><p> </p><p>Right now, he just nods a bunch of times and talks in between small breaks. “Uhum”; “yep”; “but I told you-“; “I was just chilling on a hike”; “sorry, but I just didn’t wanna upset you”; “I mean upset you even more!”; “what, you can go out with <em>your</em> boyfriend but I can’t go out with mine?”. The surfer gulps and licks his lips before facing Levi, who is staring right at him, with an unimpressed look.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>You did not just say that.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Eren scratches his nose quickly and talks some more, “Mikasa-“; “yeah”; “yes! I’m just coming home”; “uhum…”. He takes a hand to the steering wheel and starts scratching it, “I took the subway, yeah”. Then, he just listens to her talk a bunch.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Tch… Unbelievable.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The surfer talks again. “Yes, Mikasa!”; “yeah, ok”; “hey, did dad said anything?”; “ok, so don’t even bother him with this crap”; “uhum. Alright, then”; “yeah”; “see you in a bit”; “bye”.</p><p> </p><p>He hangs up and the screen is back at Floch’s chat.</p><p> </p><p>Floch| (21:03) Finally, boy!!! I’ll be waiting for you.</p><p> </p><p>After throwing his phone back on the dashboard, Eren rests his head back with a heavy sigh.</p><p> </p><p>“So…”, Levi comments, trying to forget about Floch for a moment, “am I your boyfriend, then?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry if that was too much to say!", the surfer is nervous, "I don’t-. Like, if you’re not-"</p><p> </p><p>“Calm down, Eren. I, hum…”, he thinks for a second, “I’d like to be your boyfriend. I just wish you had asked me first instead of addressing it to your sister…”</p><p> </p><p>Eren smiles. He is so red. “I’m sorry…”, he apologizes in a low tone, but his smile drops as soon as he faces forwards. Levi looks ahead too and remembers the coal factory again. Eren expresses, “fuck, this is such an awful and scary place to talk about this.”</p><p> </p><p>“It sure is”, Levi gulps, but quickly glances back at Eren.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>But Erwin is not going to ruin this for us.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>He moves closer to Eren again and kisses his cheek before saying, still close to his face, “let’s go.”</p><p> </p><p>Eren is smiling again. He starts the engine and Levi finally decides to take a sip of the Slurpee.</p><p> </p><p>He grimaces right away, “ugh. It tastes like watery soap.”</p><p> </p><p>With an immediate short laugh, Eren shots back, “no, it doesn’t”, and takes the Slurpee for himself. He drinks it with great pleasure. “It tastes like heaven!”</p><p> </p><p>They’ve been driving in silence for a bit and so, Levi changes the tape. Disorder by Joy Division starts playing and, by the middle of the song, the surfer is already singing along, until the very end.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I've got the spirit, but lose the feeling,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I've got the spirit, but lose the feeling,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Feeling, feeling, feeling, feeling, feeling, feeling, feeeeeeling.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Do you actually listen to all of these bands?”, Levi is looking through the tapes again.</p><p> </p><p>“Most of them, yeah”, Eren quickly puts his drink in between his legs to take a sharp turn in order to enter Rose City.</p><p> </p><p>As they drive through the city, the surfer taps his fingers to the beat on the steering wheel, just like before. It is a beautiful night out and, despite being with Eren for nearly 15 hours now, Levi wishes they could stay together a little while longer.</p><p> </p><p>Eren soon gets to Levi’s neighborhood and parks the car in front of his place. He lowers the volume and they just sit there for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>Levi is staring ahead, messing with the sweatpants strings. Suddenly, he decides to speak his mind about something, “you should tell Armin about the Titan.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?”, Eren seems surprised by the suggestion, “don’t you remember what happened the last time? He told everyone-“</p><p> </p><p>“He’s your best friend, Eren. And I had to lie to him for you”, Levi is firm in his words.</p><p> </p><p>Eren narrows his eyes, “what else did you two talk about?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing much…”, Levi relaxes and turns back ahead, “just about you being stupid.”</p><p> </p><p>Eren rests his elbow on the door and scratches his chin for a bit. Then, he says, “I really should wait for Marco to get here.”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t know when that’s gonna be. Armin just sounds so… Relieved that you had given up.”</p><p> </p><p>Unexpectedly, the surfer chuckles, although it’s a sad kind of chuckle. “They all are”, he expresses, “but Armin is too smart… He probably suspects that I didn't give up and was actually testing you.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Ah. Great.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>There’s a new notification on Eren’s phone. He takes it to check while saying, “I’ll see what I can do about Armin. Maybe he doesn’t know.”</p><p> </p><p>“Who is it now?”, Levi asks. The surfer is frowning.</p><p> </p><p>“Floch again… He asked if I can take the Chevy to the Shiganshina club instead.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, Eren!”, Levi is fast to say. He gets closer to peek at the chat again.</p><p> </p><p>SATURDAY (February 27, 2021)</p><p>                                                                                    </p><p>Floch| (21:25) Can you take it to the Shiganshina club? I can’t be waiting for you. I have stuff to do too, you know…</p><p> </p><p>Eren| (21:27) I'll take it back tomorrow, then.</p><p> </p><p>Floch| (21:27) No, you can bring it today! But I'm leaving for the club at 22h.</p><p> </p><p>Eren| (21:27) I can get to your house before that.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t like this”, Levi says.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry”. Eren assures, taking his hand. He continues talking while he swings their hands a little, “I’ll just drop the car, get in the subway and I’ll be home in no time.”</p><p> </p><p>“Tch… Goddammit, brat. There’s nothing else I can say, eh?”. Levi stares carefully at Eren, who just nods at him with a very decided expression on his face.</p><p> </p><p>Eren then pulls Levi closer for a hug and Levi simply sighs hard in the surfer’s neck.</p><p> </p><p>“It will all be fine”, Eren assures in his ear.</p><p> </p><p>Levi pulls out of the hug and asks, although still close to him, “text me as soon as you get home, alright?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course”, Eren runs a hand through Levi's hair.</p><p> </p><p>Levi quickly pecks his lips and moves to leave, but Eren holds him in place and kisses him again for real. It is such a pleasant feeling, being kissed by the surfer like this, but Levi knows that the longer he takes to leave, the faster he will drive to Floch’s house.</p><p> </p><p>And so, Levi pulls back not too long after and touches Eren’s chest, “take care of yourself, dear.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah”, the surfer whispers.</p><p> </p><p>There’s a stinging feeling in his heart as he watches Eren driving away. All that he can do now is hope for the best.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>I can’t control you… Nor do I want to. You should be free, Eren. But be smart.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Once he’s up at his apartment, Levi ponders about taking a nice and warm shower, but he doesn’t feel like getting out of Eren’s clothes just yet. Instead, he lies in his bed and texts Hange Zoë.</p><p> </p><p>(21:45) <strong>So… There is a lot to tell, but first things first, Eren is my boyfriend now.</strong></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p><strong>Eren's smiley face </strong><strong>tattoo</strong>, on his right butt cheek (it's pretty obvious, but here it is lol)</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Eren sings Schlaflied by Fynn Kliemann while holding Levi in the water:<br/>- https://youtu.be/j3nQ8jJGtqI</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. The Sun Shines Bright Today</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Eren is italics</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Levi is bold</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">Hange is bold + italics + underline</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Levi’s thoughts are bold + italics</em> </strong>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p><span class="u">At That Same Saturday Evening</span> (February 27, 2021)</p><p> </p><p>As Levi waits for Hange’s reply, his mind can’t stop picturing awful scenarios of Eren with Floch. He goes over the surfer’s chat to try and write something, like “don’t be dumb, damn brat”, or “please, come back and get me. I really want to go with you to the shithead’s house”, but he stops himself.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>That would be too much. Shit.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>What now?!</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>He sighs greatly and pulls the hood up over his head. Eren’s sweet scent is in the air. Levi turns his head and holds the fabric of the hood to his nose. He inhales and feels instant butterflies in his stomach.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>It smells just like him...</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Levi takes his phone with him to the kitchen and prepares a quick meal, always attentive to any possible news of Eren Yäger.</p><p> </p><p>At the dining table, he can’t make himself to simply eat his food, therefore, he checks his friend’s group chat (that has been muted ever since he can remember) to try and distract himself.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>GROUP CHAT: <strong>Troop Buddies</strong> 💣 (Hange; Levi; Mike; Moblit; Oluo; Petra).</p><p> </p><p>Petra| (22:10) [sends a <a href="https://i.postimg.cc/QNnSTw3X/5db0ffd783573.jpg">meme</a> file: “Girl: sprays perfume in the classroom. Teacher: Who was that? Girl: it was just a little bit. Classroom: a picture of a man wearing a gas mask and holding a gun in the middle of heavy fog]</p><p> </p><p>Oluo| (22:15) Hahahahaha, nice meme, Petra!</p><p> </p><p>Petra| (22:15) 🤭</p><p> </p><p>Mike| (22:19) I don’t get it</p><p> </p><p>Oluo| (22:20) That’s because your nose is broken</p><p> </p><p>Mike| (22:21) I think it’s the opposite, actually! You both don’t know how to appreciate a good perfume scent.</p><p> </p><p>[Petra and Oluo are typing]</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Levi rolls his eyes at this chat. He can’t be bothered typing anything.</p><p> </p><p>He opens <em>Instagram</em> next. There is not much to see on his dash; he doesn’t follow that many people, anyway. Pretty soon, he is at @YeagerEren’s account. It feels odd to see his profile picture now when he is wearing that exact same green hoodie.</p><p> </p><p>Getting curious about a particular account, he goes over Eren’s followings and searches for “Floch”. At once, @realFlochForster shows up and it’s a public account.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Tch… I forgot he had this stupid ass username.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>In the profile picture, Floch has his red hair brushed down on a fringe and a large smile, while pointing a finger to the camera. The bio says: “Living life at its fullest. Future councilor of Rose City.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Holy fuck. He looks so creepy.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Levi scrolls quickly through his posts. Most of them are videos or pictures at the skate park and some others, of political events. He looks like a completely different person in a suit with his hair brushed back.</p><p> </p><p>Levi thinks he recognize the surfer in the miniature in one of the videos, so he goes over to watch it.</p><p> </p><p>Eren is going around a skate lane and he flies up a couple of times smoothly. At the end, he tries to do a 360 spin in the air, but falls off his skateboard.</p><p> </p><p>Floch is laughing in the background while walking towards him, who is now sprawled on the ground. He gives out a hand and Eren takes it with an awkward smile.</p><p> </p><p>The post is dated December 11, 2020 and the caption goes: “This is the real @YeagerEren skating, without cuts”. The surfer liked it and left a comment: “😂 I thought I had it…”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Idiot. Always pushing himself beyond what he can take…</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Levi checks the <em>Stories</em> next. There’s only one.</p><p> </p><p>45 minutes ago. Floch is spraying perfume on his neck while filming himself in the mirror. He is all dressed up. He added the song Whip by Mr. Kitty where the lyrics goes: “I'm on my knees, will you make me yours? I bite my lip behind the closed doors.”</p><p> </p><p>Levi rolls his eyes so hard that it hurts his eyeballs.</p><p> </p><p>Just as he returns to @YeagerEren’s profile, there’s a new message from the surfer.</p><p> </p><p>(22:33) <em>Getting on the subway rn. All good.</em></p><p> </p><p>(22:33) <strong>How do I know it’s you, Eren? What if Floch took your phone?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(22:35) [Eren sends an audio message]</p><p> </p><p>“it’s really me, my beloved”, he chuckles nicely. It does sound like he is in the subway, from all the typical and familiar noises around.</p><p> </p><p>(22:37) <strong>Hum… He probably punched you in the face, didn’t he?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(22:37) <em>No, he didn’t. My face is fine</em></p><p> </p><p>(22:37) <strong>Except for the black-eye you already have, eh…</strong></p><p> </p><p>(22:38) <strong>So, what did he say?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(22:38) <em>We came to an agreement. He made me delete the video of his dick in front of him, and in return I get to buy the Chevy for half the price now</em></p><p> </p><p>(22:39) <strong>You really deleted the video?! How do you know he will keep his word?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(22:40) <em>We are trusting each other’s words for it… I’m trusting he will keep it half the price and he’s trusting that I didn’t made any copies of that video</em></p><p> </p><p>(22:41) <strong>And you really didn’t?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(22:41) <em>Unfortunately, I did not. It's fully gone now. If he decides to pull back on his word, I have no leverage. But I don’t think he’ll do it.</em></p><p> </p><p>(22:42) <strong>Why, what else did you talk about? You stayed with him for a while, huh…</strong></p><p> </p><p>(22:43) <em>Hahaha don’t be jealous, Levi. He was just talking about all that crap again.. That he could give me the car for free if I hooked up with him sometimes</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>How can I not be jealous about that?!</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>(22:44) <strong>And what did you say?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(22:44) <em>I said “no, thanks”, of course!! I said I’ll pay him with cash, just as we previously agreed on</em></p><p> </p><p>(22:45) <strong>And he accepted it?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(22:45)<strong> I still have a feeling he punched you… Let me see your face</strong></p><p> </p><p>(22:50) <strong>Eren?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(22:52) [Eren sends an audio message]</p><p> </p><p>It is really noisy in the background, with loud alerts and people talking. There is also a saxophone echoing in the station Eren’s in. “Sorry, I’m changing trains. But it’s all good, Levi. Trust me. I’ll be home soon.”</p><p> </p><p>A few moments later, Levi gets multiple replies from Hange.</p><p> </p><p>(22:58) <strong><em><span class="u">OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH</span></em></strong> 🎉🎉🎉🎉🎉🎉 <strong><em><span class="u">I’M SO HAPPY FOR YOU LEVIIIIII</span></em></strong></p><p> </p><p>(22:58) <strong><em><span class="u">WHAT DID HE SAY? DID HE ASK YOU? TO BE HIS BF?? How was the whole date??! Tell me every detail!!!!</span></em></strong></p><p> </p><p>(22:59) <strong><em><span class="u">DID YOU GUYS…. YOU KNOW?</span></em></strong> 😏</p><p> </p><p>(22:59) <strong>Jesus Christ, Hange!! Calm down, will you?! I’ll call you…</strong></p><p> </p><p>Levi is lying on his couch as he tells pretty much everything that’s happened during his date with Eren Yäger, including the surfer’s tattoos and all of their moments in the water. He feels comfortable talking about it with her, that is, Hange is the only person he would have such conversation with.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my God, Levi. You’re such a tease!”, she is fast to point out.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>He</em> is such a tease. He really should learn how to control himself…”</p><p> </p><p>She is laughing. “He is head over heels for you, huh?! I can’t wait to have a chat with him on that double date…”</p><p> </p><p>With that, Levi notices that he failed to tell the part where Eren himself said he wanted to meet Hange, too. “I don’t remember agreeing to that yet, Hange…”</p><p> </p><p>“OH! Did I hear a ‘yet’ in there?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe in the future, alright? I went on <em>one</em> date with him.”</p><p> </p><p>“But you know him for a good while now. And you’ve met his friends, already.”</p><p> </p><p>Levi cringes once he remembers that. “Well, I wouldn’t call that a ‘meeting’. His sister wanted to punch me, I’m pretty sure.”</p><p> </p><p>“But Armin always been nice to you, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“I suppose...”</p><p> </p><p>“And you text him sometimes, too… Right?”, she talks louder next, “so, I should have Eren’s number!”</p><p> </p><p>Levi laughs immediately, “what a terrible idea. It’s not the same.”</p><p> </p><p>“How come?!”</p><p> </p><p>“First of all, I don’t need someone keeping an eye on me. I mostly talk with Armin to assure Eren’s ok”. He sighs next, “it sucks to keep things from him, though. Eren has all these secrets with everyone…”</p><p> </p><p>“And he just tells <em>you</em> about it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Pretty much, yeah…”, Levi reflects on it, “I don’t know what other secrets he might keep, but yes, I know more than Armin, at least.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hum…”, Hange takes a moment, but soon, she asks, “so, there’s something else that he’s keeping from everyone, beyond the Titan wave?”</p><p> </p><p>“He wants to buy a car. The car he came to pick me up with”, Levi already feels very annoyed as he thinks about Floch again.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. Wait, why can’t people know about this?”</p><p> </p><p>“They’re all extra protective of him, you know? They’re afraid he’ll die in a car accident, since he’s such a reckless little shit.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>A car accident… Just like his mother…</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, that’s too much, poor boy”, Hange interrupts his thoughts, “let him drive, people! I can understand why he’s so frustrated now... They treat him like a child.”</p><p> </p><p>Levi hums, “yes… I can agree with that. He’s a good driver. Apart from forgetting to put his seat belt all the time… But driving is not the issue here. It’s the damn car he wants to buy.”</p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong with the car?”</p><p> </p><p>Levi sighs hard, “not the car exactly, but the shithead who owns it. Let me get some water, wait a moment.”</p><p> </p><p>And so, Levi tells her all about Floch; how Eren met him, what they did together, their <em>Instagram</em> chat and the surfer’s obsession with the 1970 Chevy Chevelle SS.</p><p> </p><p>“And he’s on his way to see this Floch guy right now…?”</p><p> </p><p>“He was. He’s going home now.”</p><p> </p><p>Hange sounds serious, “I’m sorry to say, but… That’s not good.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know this already! But it’s nearly impossible to put anything on that idiotic brain of his. He’s always in trouble and he never learns.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you realize that even if Eren gets to buy the car, Floch won’t leave him alone, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“What exacly do you mean?”, Levi is nervous now.</p><p> </p><p>“Levi”, Hange sighs, “Floch seems as much as into Eren as you are, but he’s also clueless and very shady.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you think he could hurt Eren?!”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know… But keep stalking him even after selling the car? For sure. And it involves politics, too… He could have friends on the police. If he wants, he could screw Eren’s life.”</p><p> </p><p>Levi gulps and after a moment, he asks about what he’s been thinking of, “Eren should give up on the car, eh?”</p><p> </p><p>“As soon as possible, Levi. It’s not worth it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck… He’s not going to like to hear this”, he thinks for a second and then adds in, “that’s something <em>you</em> could them him, huh? In that double date.”</p><p> </p><p>She laughs ironically, “oh, no, no, no! Don’t put this on me, now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why not? You clearly know what you’re talking about and we wouldn’t have to fight about it-“</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I don’t wanna have a fight with him in our first ever meeting! I wanna be friends with him. I can’t tell him that. You should tell him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shit…”, he takes a deep breath, “yes... You’re right. I just hope he will listen to me.”</p><p> </p><p>Once he finishes his conversation with Hange, Levi swiftly washes the dishes before going to his room. He checks his phone again, but there are no messages from Eren.</p><p> </p><p>Standing in the middle of his bedroom, he looks to the side and checks his reflection in the mirror. He still looks absolutely ridiculous with the surfer’s big and saggy clothes, but he feels extremely good in them.</p><p> </p><p>With that, he steps back and falls on his bed carelessly. He stares at the ceiling with open arms, thinking of how he will address the car situation to Eren without arguing with him.</p><p> </p><p>There’s a notification buzz. He quickly checks, but it was just propaganda from the mobile operator. And so, Levi puts his phone on the nightstand and leans back on the bed frame.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>I should really take that shower now…</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Instead of getting up and doing just that, he begins to feel the fabric of Eren’s sweatpants. Then, he tucks his knees close to his face and rests his forehead on top of it. He can smell the surfer’s scent again and with that, he feels an immediate pulse of energy running through his body.</p><p> </p><p>He lowers his legs again slowly and thinks for a moment. As he touches his moon bracelet, he recalls about their day together; Eren big smiles while petting all those dogs, his shiny green eyes looking up to him when Levi stood in that log, their pleasant lunch together, the hand massage, Eren’s sleepy face as Levi read poetry to him and when the surfer traced his chest scar with his fingers. Also, he can literally hear Eren’s voice again singing that soft song, while holding him in the water.</p><p> </p><p>Closing his eyes, Levi can see Eren's golden skin in that dusk light, his nice bare chest and... His very nice cock when he went up that raft ladder.</p><p> </p><p>He remembers exactly how it felt when Eren stroked him through his shorts in the lake.</p><p> </p><p>As he was thinking, Levi’s hands traveled down and he now plays with the sweatpants strings that he undid a few seconds ago.</p><p> </p><p>With a deep breath, Levi takes a hand inside the pants and gently grabs his half hard dick. He licks his lips and gulps as he begins stroking it nicely.</p><p> </p><p>His mind is back in that lake raft now.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>"Is that really where you're looking at?"</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>It’s like he is there all over again. He wraps his hand tighter around the middle of his dick and moves the skin up and down, not too fast, although not too slow, either. His breathing is becoming unsteady.</p><p> </p><p>He thinks of when Eren turned around to show his tattoo and the surfer’s awkwardness when Levi complimented his ass.</p><p> </p><p>Levi is burying his head in the pillow, being covered by the hood again. Is like Eren is here; he can almost feel him.</p><p> </p><p>He closes his eyes and presses the hoodie's fabric over his stomach, getting more elaborate in his strokes. He bites his lower lip as he recalls about the sensation of Eren’s cock against his and what the surfer said to him,</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>“You just feel so freaking good, Levi.”</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>He in panting now. He turns his head towards the hood to breathe in Eren’s scent once more and he moans a little.</p><p> </p><p>But, for his great displeasure, his phone is ringing.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Shit.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>He sits up and peeks at his phone screen. Eren is video calling him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Shit, shit.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>He takes the phone with his free hand to cancel the call, but ends up accepting it, instead.</p><p> </p><p>"AH, SHIT!!!", he says out loud really out of breath. He still has his other hand on his dick.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey", Eren greets with a smile. It is kind of dark as he walks on a street with big headphones on his head. But pretty soon, his face gets brighter. He is entering a building. Most likely, his apartment building.</p><p> </p><p>The surfer quickly greets someone there and then frowns, noticing Levi's weary expression, "are you ok?"</p><p> </p><p>Levi turns his phone to his chest and breathes really deeply. He looks down to his member and takes his hand off of it, at last. He is so hard right now that his cock falls stiff over the green hoodie.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey!", Eren calls for him, "Levi, are you... Wait”, he whispers next, “are you jerking off?!"</p><p> </p><p>"What the <em>fuck</em> do you want, Eren?!". He is trying to control his tone of voice, but failing miserably.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm just calling to say I came home alive! And to show you that I have no new bruises on my face... Levi”, he talks so excitedly, “are you really jerking off?"</p><p> </p><p>Levi covers his face with both hands, even though Eren can’t really see him anymore.</p><p> </p><p>All he can hear now are Eren’s giggles. Also, the surfer is fast to tease in a singing tone, "Leeeeevi..."</p><p> </p><p>Levi takes the phone again to check if there's someone around him to hear this odd talk.</p><p> </p><p>Eren seems to be waiting for the elevator. He is alone, for Levi’s rest.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm glad you're ok, brat. Now, good night”, he is fast in his speech.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait."</p><p> </p><p>"What?"</p><p> </p><p>"Let me see it."</p><p> </p><p>Levi’s heart is racing, "see what, idiot?"</p><p> </p><p>Eren looks to the side for a moment, but soon turns back, "your dick. What do you think?”</p><p> </p><p>Levi gulps and remains silent, just staring blankly at the screen.</p><p> </p><p>The surfer talks again, "you’ve seen mine… It’s only fair."</p><p> </p><p>"Yours wasn't hard!", Levi says and regrets it immediately.</p><p> </p><p>The grin on Eren’s face is so big right now. He licks his lips and counters, “you can't say that to me and then don't show it. C’mon".</p><p> </p><p>The elevator just arrived and he is getting in. Luckily, there’s no one inside. He soon comments, “I’m your boyfriend, Levi… Remember?”, he now smiles bashfully.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>“Boyfriend”. Ah…</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Levi runs a hand through his hair and shakes his head, “you’re such a little shit…”</p><p> </p><p>He changes to the rear camera and actually puts his hard dick in shot for Eren to see. He is dripping pre-cum on Eren’s hoodie.</p><p> </p><p>The surfer is silent at first, but soon requests, "touch it."</p><p> </p><p>Levi takes a good breath and complies. He grabs it loosely, but soon wraps his hand around in a firmer manner. He starts stroking slow, but in a matter of seconds, he speeds up. He was nearly at his limit before and he just knows he won’t last for very long, especially now with Eren actually watching it all.</p><p> </p><p>Levi is trying his best to control the sounds he is making, although he is certain that Eren can hear his subtle gasps with those headphones.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, fuck", Eren breathes out. He is still going up in the elevator. He can’t look away; the surfer’s eyes are completely hypnotized on his screen as he demands, "come for me, Levi.”</p><p> </p><p>"Eren-", Levi’s heart is jumping out of his body. He is much faster in his strokes now.</p><p> </p><p>In a seductive whisper, Eren demands again, "I wanna see you come, Captain Levi Ackerman.”</p><p> </p><p>“Agh!”. After hearing those words, Levi emits a sharp, but low moan as he squeezes his cock harder. He is now spilling all over his hand and hoodie.</p><p> </p><p>"That was so fucking hot. I'm sweating". Eren comes out quickly of the elevator. He is opening the door from his apartment.</p><p> </p><p>“I can't believe we just had phone sex…”, Levi remarks, out of breath. He still has his hand on his dick as the euphoria fades.</p><p> </p><p>He feels very embarrassed right now. Without even changing the camera back to his face, he says, “good night, Eren!”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, Levi! No, wait, I'm-“</p><p> </p><p>Levi hangs up the call.</p><p> </p><p>Then, he takes as much cum off of Eren’s hoodie as he can with his hand and goes to wash it off in the bathroom. Before taking that shower that he’s been stalling ages to take, he throws Eren’s clothes, as well as his own from today, on the washing machine.</p><p> </p><p>He tries to relax in the steamy shower. And, thinking back of what happened just a few minutes before; Eren hypnotized, nearly drooling on his phone screen, Levi smiles greatly at himself.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Sunday Morning</span> (February 28, 2021)</p><p> </p><p>When Levi wakes up the next morning, he instantly remembers the jerk off session from yesterday. He knows he probably missed seeing Eren’s side because he hanged up so suddenly, but he really was too embarrassed to stay for longer.</p><p> </p><p>He checks <em>Instagram</em>, still lying on his bed. There’s <em>Stories</em> by @YeagerEren.</p><p> </p><p>9 hours ago. It is a picture of the lake, taken from the tree they sat under, with a text that says: “From today ❤”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Why don’t you post our selfies, huh? Because of Floch…? </em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Then, Levi leaves his bed to start the day. He cleans his whole apartment and then goes to take care of the laundry. He irons a pile of his clothes, as well as Eren’s hoodie and sweatpants. For a moment, he wishes he could keep the hoodie to himself, but he wants to see the surfer wearing it again. That being so, he intends to return it all nice and clean.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Sunday Afternoon</span> (February 28, 2021)</p><p> </p><p>After lunch, he goes down to his shop, but before he starts cleaning around, he checks <em>Instagram</em> one more time.</p><p> </p><p>@Hange.Z posted a picture hugging Moblit inside a supermarket. They both look very happy and the caption is: “Doing some shopping with my love 😍”.</p><p> </p><p>He likes the picture, although he doesn’t leave any comments.</p><p> </p><p>When he scrolls back up, he can see that @YeagerEren added a new <em>Story</em>.</p><p> </p><p>3 minutes ago. Eren lies sideways on his bed and blinks slowly as the daylight brightens his face. From the looks of things, he is just waking up. His eyes are light green and he has a closed smile on his lips. Pretty soon, he changes to the rear camera.</p><p> </p><p>Bean is on the floor, licking his black fur, but Eren starts zooming in on the door who gives access to the balcony of his bedroom. The curtains are open and the zoom finishes up in the clouds.</p><p> </p><p>He added the song Sunshine by Dominik Hartz, in the part that goes, “the sun is shining bright today, the sun is shining bright today…”</p><p> </p><p>Levi reacts: “❤”</p><p> </p><p>And Eren likes his reaction instantly.</p><p> </p><p>(13:11) <em>Good morning, beloved.</em></p><p> </p><p>(13:12) <strong>Why are you calling me that now?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(13:12) <strong>And it’s the afternoon already. Did you just wake up?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(13:13) <em>It’s Sunday! And I’m on “recovery”</em></p><p> </p><p>(13:13) <strong>No need for quotation marks when it’s actually what it is, Eren.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(13:14) <em>What’s the matter, beloved? Do you need a wank sesh?</em></p><p> </p><p>(13:14) <strong>Stop this now.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(13:14) <em>Which part?</em></p><p> </p><p>(13:15) <strong>All of it! I’m busy</strong></p><p> </p><p>(13:15) <em>Oh, so maybe later?</em></p><p> </p><p>(13:15) <strong>No.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(13:16) 🥺 <em>Why are you being so hard, Levi…</em></p><p> </p><p>(13:16) <em>Get it? Hahahaha</em></p><p> </p><p>Levi rolls his eyes and moves on to the cleaning of his shop. There's not much to clean, but he goes over every corner as if it were really filthy.</p><p> </p><p>He is finishing swiping the floor when his phone buzzes with a new notification. He thinks about checking after he is fully done, but who is he kidding? He is too damn curious not to check it right now.</p><p> </p><p>(15:15) <em>Truth or dare? ;)</em></p><p> </p><p>(15:17) <strong>Already with this shit?!</strong></p><p> </p><p>(15:17) <em>I didn’t know there was a right time... I thought “special Sundays” meant the whole Sunday</em></p><p> </p><p>(15:18) <strong>Do we really need to keep this going? What’s the point now?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(15:18)<em> The point is to have fun, Levi! C’mon. Truth or dare?</em></p><p> </p><p>(15:18)<strong> Fine. Dare.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(15:19) <em>Ohhhh. The possibilities…</em></p><p> </p><p>(15:19) <strong>Don’t be weird!</strong></p><p> </p><p>(15:20) <em>OK! Send me a picture of what you’re doing right now</em></p><p> </p><p>[Levi sends an image file: it is his hand holding a broom]</p><p> </p><p>(15:24) <strong>Truth or dare, brat?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(15:25) <em>Dare</em></p><p> </p><p>(15:25)<strong> Tell Armin about the Titan</strong></p><p> </p><p>(15:26) <em>Wow…. I thought we were having fun</em></p><p> </p><p>(15:26) <strong>When did our truth or dares were ever pure fun?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(15:27) <em>Ok, I’ll tell him.</em></p><p> </p><p>(15:27)<strong> I’ll be waiting</strong></p><p> </p><p>(15:28) <em>Do you want proof?</em></p><p> </p><p>(15:28)<strong> Is this even a question?!</strong></p><p> </p><p>(15:29) 🙄 <em>ok, wait</em></p><p> </p><p>(15:36) [Eren sends an image file: it is a screenshot of his chat with Armin Arlert]</p><p> </p><p>SUNDAY (February 28, 2021)</p><p> </p><p>Armin| (15:16) Does Bean likes tuna or chicken flavor best? There are only these two</p><p> </p><p>Eren| (15:22) He likes salmon</p><p> </p><p>Armin| (15:23) Eren, read the whole message!</p><p> </p><p>Eren| (15:30) Tuna, then</p><p> </p><p>Armin| (15:32) Alright, I’ll be there in 20 min</p><p> </p><p>Eren| (15:32) Armin, there is something I gotta tell you... I didn’t give up on the Titan. I’m sorry</p><p> </p><p>Armin| (15:33) I know that, Eren…</p><p> </p><p>Eren| (15:33) Really?? How?</p><p> </p><p>Armin| (15:34) You’re my best friend, I know you</p><p> </p><p>Armin| (15:35) It’s about to be my turn on the line. We talk better once I get there</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(15:40) <strong>I really like Armin.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(15:41) <em>Good, cause he likes you too.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Connected</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Eren is italics</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Levi is bold</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">Hange is bold + italics + underline</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Levi’s thoughts are bold + italics</em> </strong>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p><span class="u">At That Same Sunday Afternoon</span> (February 28, 2021)</p><p> </p><p>For the rest of the day, Levi watches a few random things on TV and then, he plays the piano for a while. He tries to remember the melody Eren sang to him on the lake, although it would be much easier if he knew which song it was, precisely. He thinks about asking Eren, but he doesn't want to bother the surfer right now. Levi is happy to know that Eren is having some quality time with his best friend today.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Sunday Evening</span> (February 28, 2021)</p><p> </p><p>He feels very tired earlier than usual from all the cleaning work he usually does throughout all the weekend, but before going to sleep, he checks <em>Instagram</em>. He didn’t use to open this app as much as he does now, but it became a real necessity after meeting Eren Yäger.</p><p> </p><p>There is, in fact, a <em>Story</em> by @YeagerEren.</p><p> </p><p>6 hours ago. It is a video of Armin holding Bean in his arms. They are in Eren’s bedroom. The TV is on in a documentary about birds and the cat’s eyes are completely fixed on the screen. Besides that, he is chirping. Eren and Armin are quietly laughing about it.</p><p> </p><p>On the feed, he can see that @MikeZach posted a picture kissing a woman in the lips. They are in a restaurant and the caption simply goes: “Dinner date 💑”</p><p> </p><p>Levi never seen this woman in his life. He goes over his friends’ group chat right away. There are plenty of messages, therefore, he just reads the last couple.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>GROUP CHAT: <strong>Troop Buddies</strong> 💣 (Hange; Levi; Mike; Moblit; Oluo; Petra).</p><p> </p><p>Mike| (22:07) Yes, yes, thanks, guys</p><p> </p><p>Petra| (22:15) So, when’s the wedding? 💍</p><p> </p><p>Levi| (22:15) Wait, there’s actually a wedding happening?!</p><p> </p><p>Mike| (22:16) No!! I just started dating her! Calm yourself, Petra</p><p> </p><p>Petra| (22:16) 🤭🥰 I hope we can meet her soon</p><p> </p><p>Mike| (22:17) I don’t know about that</p><p> </p><p>Petra| (22:17) Are you embarrassed of your friends, Mike?! 🤧</p><p> </p><p>Mike| (22:18) Of course not. It’s just pretty recent. I’m still only getting to know her</p><p> </p><p>Petra| (22:20) Levi, are you still here?? Help me</p><p> </p><p>Levi| (22:20) I agree with Mike.</p><p> </p><p>Petra| (22:20) What???</p><p> </p><p>Mike| (22:21) Thank you, Levi!</p><p> </p><p>Mike| (22:21) When the time is right, I’ll introduce her to you all</p><p> </p><p>Petra| (22:23) Thanks for nothing, Levi 😑</p><p> </p><p>Hange| (22:28) AHAHAHHA. AHHH… Friends need to meet the lovers as soon as possible, in my opinion!</p><p> </p><p>Petra| (22:29) Yes!!! 👏</p><p> </p><p>Levi| (22:30) What if the relationship goes downhill?</p><p> </p><p>Hange| (22:30) Even so, my friend! We want to support through ALL the journey</p><p> </p><p>Levi| (22:31) We can agree to disagree, then.</p><p> </p><p>Hange| (22:31) C’MON, LEVI!!! Don’t be like this</p><p> </p><p>Petra| (22:32) What’s going on? 👀</p><p> </p><p>Hange| (22:33) Yeah…. What’s going on, HUH?? Levi?!!</p><p> </p><p>Mike| (22:35) Are we still talking about me?</p><p> </p><p>Levi| (22:36) Screw you all</p><p> </p><p>Mike| (22:36) Are you jealous, Levi? Do you have a thing for me? 😳</p><p> </p><p>Levi| (22:37) Obviously I don’t, dumbass!!!</p><p> </p><p>Hange| (22:37) Just tell them, Levi!</p><p> </p><p>Petra| (22:38) Tell what??? 👀👀</p><p> </p><p>Levi| (22:38) Hange, shut up</p><p> </p><p>Mike| (22:39) You can tell me, Levi… But I’m sorry in advance. I’m straight</p><p> </p><p>Hange| (22:39) HAHAHAHAHAHA</p><p> </p><p>Levi| (22:40) Goddammit. Fine!!!! I’m dating someone too, alright? Now, chill the fuck off, Mike</p><p> </p><p>Mike| (22:41) Oh… That’s great! Congratulations!!</p><p> </p><p>Petra| (22:41) WOW!!! 😍 Congrats, Levi!</p><p> </p><p>Levi| (22:42) Why do people congratulate you just for being in a relationship?! This never made sense to me</p><p> </p><p>Hange| (22:43) We’re just happy for you!!</p><p> </p><p>Petra| (22:43) Who is he?! Can we meet him?</p><p> </p><p>Mike| (22:44) Here we go again. Didn’t you get our point about introducing people at the start of a relationship?</p><p> </p><p>Levi| (22:44) His name is Eren</p><p> </p><p>Hange| (22:44) He’s a hot surfer!!! Maybe we even saw him at the beach before</p><p> </p><p>Levi| (22:45) Hange, for fucks sake…</p><p> </p><p>Petra| (22:45) Wow, Levi is dating a surfer, this is so cool 😍 So, you’ll go with us to the beach more often now?</p><p> </p><p>Levi| (22:46) I still don’t care about the beach that much</p><p> </p><p>Petra| (22:47) Can he teach me how to surf? I always wanted to learn 🌊</p><p> </p><p>Mike| (22:47) Petra, he’s a surfer, not a teacher</p><p> </p><p>Levi| (22:48) He actually is a surf instructor…</p><p> </p><p>Petra| (22:48) Nice!! 😎 In which school does he teach?</p><p> </p><p>Levi| (22:49) I’m not sure if I should tell you.</p><p> </p><p>Hange| (22:50) You should help your boyfriend if there’s possible students for him, Levi!!!</p><p> </p><p>Levi| (22:51) I wouldn’t be helping, anyway. He teaches mostly kids</p><p> </p><p>Petra| (22:51) Can we see a picture of him??</p><p> </p><p>Hange| (22:51) Show them that shirtless one, Levi!! He’s stunning, Petra!</p><p> </p><p>Petra| (22:52) Uhh, I’m so curious! 🤩</p><p> </p><p>Mike| (22:53) I bet I’m more stunning, but let’s see</p><p> </p><p>Oluo| (22:55) The hell… +99 messages, what did I miss???</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Levi sighs while rolling his eyes. He closes the chat and gets ready for bed. Although pretty soon, he gets a message from Hange Zöe.</p><p> </p><p>(23:07) <strong><em><span class="u">LEVI! They’re waiting!! Can I send the pic to them?</span></em></strong></p><p> </p><p>(23:08) <strong>Wtf, how do you have a picture of Eren, in the first place?!</strong></p><p> </p><p>(23:08) <strong><em><span class="u">I can get a screenshot on IG, dummy.</span></em></strong></p><p> </p><p>(23:08) <strong><em><span class="u">I followed him, actually</span></em></strong></p><p> </p><p>(23:09) <strong>What?! Since when?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(23:09) <strong><em><span class="u">Only since yesterday, chill!</span></em></strong></p><p> </p><p>(23:10) <strong>Did he followed you back?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(23:10) <strong><em><span class="u">He did!</span></em></strong> 😁</p><p> </p><p>(23:10) <strong>For God's sake… He never told me any of this.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(23:11) <strong><em><span class="u">We didn’t talk or anything, we just followed each other</span></em></strong></p><p> </p><p>(23:11) <strong><em><span class="u">And he liked a couple of my pics HAHAHA</span></em></strong></p><p> </p><p>(23:12) <strong>Which ones?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(23:12) <strong><em><span class="u">The last one with Moblit, and one with you, from our last hike</span></em></strong></p><p> </p><p>“Tch…”, he vocalizes out loud, shaking his head. Levi wants to stay mad, but he is smiling.</p><p> </p><p>(23:16) <strong><em><span class="u">So, can I send them the picture? Everyone saw Mike’s girlfriend. It’s the very least if we don’t get to meet them in person yet</span></em></strong></p><p> </p><p>(23:17) <strong>I’ll send it.</strong></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>GROUP CHAT: <strong>Troop Buddies</strong> 💣 (Hange; Levi; Mike; Moblit; Oluo; Petra).</p><p> </p><p>Hange| (23:17) He’s gonna send it, guys.</p><p> </p><p>Petra| (23:18) Yay!! 😍😍</p><p> </p><p>(23:21) [Levi sends 2 image files: the first one is a picture that the surfer sent to him personally before. Eren is in the kitchen, shirtless, soft closed smile on his face, somewhat wet hair, holding Bean on his defined arms.</p><p> </p><p>The second picture is the one Hange was talking about from @YeagerEren, although Levi made sure to crop his username out. Eren is in the direct sunlight at the beach. His hair and chest are wet and he has squishy eyes]</p><p> </p><p>Petra| (23:23) Oooof 🥵🔥 OMG!</p><p> </p><p>Mike| (23:23) Yeep, I’m more good looking</p><p> </p><p>Levi| (23:24) Not in a million years!</p><p> </p><p>Mike| (23:24) How old is he?</p><p> </p><p>Petra| (23:24) And he likes cats, as well! Awwwww 😻</p><p> </p><p>Levi| (23:25) He’ll turn 23 next month</p><p> </p><p>Oluo| (23:25) Hey, I’ve seen this guy before</p><p> </p><p>Petra| (23:26) At the beach?</p><p> </p><p>Levi| (23:26) Where?</p><p> </p><p>Oluo| (23:28) At the Uni. He’s friends with one of my best students</p><p> </p><p>Levi| (23:28) Armin?</p><p> </p><p>Oluo| (23:28) Yes!! Wow, what a small world</p><p> </p><p>Levi| (23:29) It sure is</p><p> </p><p>Hange| (23:33) So Oluo met him already, which means we can all meet him too, right Levi?</p><p> </p><p>Levi| (23:34) No.</p><p> </p><p>Petra| (23:36) We should make a small gathering with everyone some of these days 😄</p><p> </p><p>Mike| (23:39) My girlfriend and I won’t be attending this gathering</p><p> </p><p>Levi| (23:39) Eren and me, also not.</p><p> </p><p>Hange| (23:42) What day is his birthday?? We should make a surprise party for him!!! We could talk to Armin to set it up</p><p> </p><p>Oluo| (23:43) That would be kind of weird for me, I think, since he’s my student</p><p> </p><p>Hange| (23:43) AHH I don’t think so</p><p> </p><p>Petra| (23:44) Yeah!! 🥳</p><p> </p><p>Levi| (23:45) If you do shit like this, I won’t be talking to any of you ever again.</p><p> </p><p>Moblit| (23:47) Hey, guys! Sorry I’m late. Hange filled me in on the big news, so my congrats to Levi and Mike 😀</p><p> </p><p>Levi sighs hard and closes the chat for good this time. He finally goes to bed. And he has a very deep and restful sleep.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Monday Morning</span> (March 01, 2021)</p><p> </p><p>(07:35) <strong>Happy</strong> <b>birth month, dear <span class="emoji">🎊❤</span></b></p><p> </p><p>(10:04) <em>Aww, what a nice surprise to wake up to!! I didn't even realize it was March already haha. Thanks, beloved</em> ❤</p><p> </p><p>(10:05) <strong>I miss when you just called me Captain...</strong></p><p> </p><p>(10:05) <em>Beloved Captain Levi, how's that? ;)</em></p><p> </p><p><strong><em>Wonderful</em></strong>.</p><p> </p><p>(10:06) <strong>Atrocious!</strong></p><p> </p><p>(10:06) 😝 <em>I like it</em></p><p> </p><p>(10:08) <em>Hey, can you tell me when is your birthday, pls?</em></p><p> </p><p>(10:09) <strong>December, 25th. Why?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(10:09)<em> I just need to change my phone’s password. I still haven’t done that</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>My birthday as your password… Hum… Ok.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Levi has a smile on his face right now.</p><p> </p><p>(10:15) <em>So, you were born on Christmas day! That’s cool</em></p><p> </p><p>(10:15) <em>Although… That must’ve been bad as a kid. Did you only get one present from your parents?</em></p><p> </p><p>(10:27) <strong>No presents at all, actually. </strong></p><p> </p><p>(10:28) <em>Ah, I’m sorry.</em></p><p> </p><p>[Eren is typing]</p><p> </p><p>[Eren stops typing]</p><p> </p><p>[Eren is typing]</p><p> </p><p>[Eren stops typing]</p><p> </p><p>(10:29) <strong>You can ask whatever you want to ask, Eren… It’s alright. I can tell you about it.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(10:30) <em>Did you grow up in a humble home?</em></p><p> </p><p>(10:31) <strong>To say the least. I </strong><strong>was </strong><strong>actually raised in a bawdy house</strong></p><p> </p><p>(10:31) <em>What do you mean? Your mother worked there…?</em></p><p> </p><p>(10:31) <strong>Yes. She was a prostitute.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(10:32) <em>Was? What does she do now?</em></p><p> </p><p>(10:32) <strong>She died when I was still a child…</strong></p><p> </p><p>(10:32) <em>Oh. You too, huh</em></p><p> </p><p>(10:33) <strong>Yes.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(10:33) <em>I’m sorry, Levi.</em></p><p> </p><p>(10:34) <em>What about your dad?</em></p><p> </p><p>(10:45) <strong>I don’t know who he is.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(10:49) <em>He was one of your mom’s clients?</em></p><p> </p><p>(10:50) <strong>Most likely...</strong></p><p> </p><p>(10:50) <em>So.. What happened after she died?</em></p><p> </p><p>(10:52) <strong>My uncle took me in, but he never wanted to raise a child. He fed me, taught me a little about how to defend myself and that’s about it.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(10:52) <em>And you lived with him until you moved to Rose?</em></p><p> </p><p>(10:53) <strong>Kind of. He was barely home. He used to abandon me for weeks at times... He was involved in illegal shit. He worked as a personal hitman for a drug lord, so... A lot of work to be done.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(10:53) <em>Holy shit!</em></p><p> </p><p>(10:54) <strong>Yeah, so I just took off when I could. He tried to drag me in to this life as well, but that’s not something I wanted for myself</strong></p><p> </p><p>(10:54) <em>That’s heavy shit, Levi. Is he like, trying to find you or something? Did you tell him where you were going?</em></p><p> </p><p>(10:55) <strong>I didn’t say anything to anyone. I just left. I don’t know what he’s doing these days… He’s probably dead, to be honest with you.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(10:55) <em>Sorry ):</em></p><p> </p><p>(10:55) <strong>I was never that close to him, it’s alright… He never really liked me.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(10:56) <em>But he was like a father to you</em></p><p> </p><p>(10:56) <strong>I suppose</strong></p><p> </p><p>(10:56) <strong>Brat, I need to focus on work now.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(10:57) <em>Ok!!</em></p><p> </p><p>(10:57) <em>Thanks for telling me all this, Levi… I appreciate the trust.</em></p><p> </p><p>(10:58) <em>Have fun with your teas!</em> 🥰</p><p> </p><p>(11:25) <strong>Always.</strong></p><p> </p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Monday Afternoon</span> (March 01, 2021)</p><p> </p><p>After attending the last customer in his shop for the time being, Levi checks <em>Instagram</em>. There are new <em>Stories</em> by @YeagerEren.</p><p> </p><p>2 hours ago. A boomerang of Connie jumping in the swimming pool from Eren’s apartment building.</p><p> </p><p>17 minutes ago. A video of Connie racing Sasha in the same swimming pool. Eren is hyping up as he films it, trying to guess who is going to win. In the end, they get to the other side at the exact same time and begin arguing.</p><p> </p><p>10 minutes ago. A video of himself sitting on a lounge pool chair. He is shirtless, with an arm around his head and his hair is wet. There is music playing in the background. It is possible to hear splashes of water and occasional echoed screams, most definitely from Connie and Sasha.</p><p> </p><p>In the video, Eren just films himself smiling. He is playing with his hair as he rests his head back fully on the chair. He zooms in on his face until there’s only a shaky shot of his bright green eye blinking. It is at the side of his black-eye, which seem to be lighter today.</p><p> </p><p>A couple of seconds before the video ends, the surfer quickly zooms out and shows his tongue while crossing his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Levi can’t help but huff with a smile. He replies to the <em>Story</em>.</p><p> </p><p>(16:16) <strong>It’s nice to see you happy. You see? You don’t need to surf every day to be happy…</strong></p><p> </p><p>(16:18) <em>As much as I like swimming pools, I still can’t wait to get back to the beach</em></p><p> </p><p>(16:18) <strong>Just 10 more days, Eren</strong></p><p> </p><p>(16:19) <em>You’ll go with me next week??</em></p><p> </p><p>(16:19) <strong>On the weekend?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(16:19) <em>Yeah. Saturday?</em></p><p> </p><p>(16:20) <strong>Alright</strong></p><p> </p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Monday Evening</span> (March 01, 2021)</p><p> </p><p>(18:22) <em>Look at this lol</em></p><p> </p><p>(18:22) [Eren sends a screenshot of his chat with Floch Forster]</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Oh, boy… Here we go.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Maybe that’s an opportunity for us to finally talk about giving up the car, eh?…</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>MONDAY (March 01, 2021)</p><p> </p><p>Floch| (18:05) You forgot your spinner thingy on my car</p><p> </p><p>Eren| (18:15) You can keep it.</p><p> </p><p>Floch| (18:16) Nah, I can take it to u. I’m free right now! Can I come over?</p><p> </p><p>Eren| (18:16) Where exactly do you think you’ll “come over” to??</p><p> </p><p>Floch| (18:17) To your apartment, duh. Where else?</p><p> </p><p>Eren| (18:17) LOL</p><p> </p><p>Floch| (18:18) I’m going</p><p> </p><p>Eren| (18:20) Don’t bother yourself. I’m not home</p><p> </p><p>Floch| (18:20) Where are you, then? I can go to where u are</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(18:25) <strong>Eren…. Just tell him the truth, stop lying. You’ve got so use to lying for literally no reason.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(18:26) <em>What should I say?</em></p><p> </p><p>(18:26) <strong>How about “fuck you. I don’t want to see you”?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(18:27) <em>I can’t say that! He could up the price of the Chevy again</em></p><p> </p><p>Levi sighs really hard.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>I’m so over this damn car…</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>He thinks about typing: “tell him you don’t want the car anymore”, but he really doesn't want to argue and have Eren stop talking to him as he is currently talking to Floch.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Shit. Goddammit.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>(18:28) <strong>Tell him you’re dating now, then.</strong></p><p> </p><p>And so, as Eren talks to Floch, he sends occasional screenshot updates to Levi.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Floch| (18:27) ??</p><p> </p><p>Eren| (18:30) Look Floch, I should tell you that I’m dating someone</p><p> </p><p>Floch| (18:30) What??? Since when?</p><p> </p><p>Floch| (18:30) Are u lying to try and get rid of me or something?</p><p> </p><p>Eren| (18:31) It’s true</p><p> </p><p>Floch| (18:31) Since when??</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(18:33) <em>Help me, Levi! I can’t tell the truth now. He’ll know I took you out on his car on Saturday</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>(18:35) <strong>Omg, brat… Are you asking me to help you lie, really? That’s just what we’ve been missing…</strong></p><p> </p><p>(18:35) <strong>Just say “for a while”. I don’t know!</strong></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Eren| (18:36) I’ve been dating for a while</p><p> </p><p>Floch| (18:36) And you didn’t think it would be nice to mention sooner??</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(18:37) <em>Fuck. I think that was worse.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Perhaps I could start slow…</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>(18:38) <strong>Eren, how about you just block him? I’m serious. Can’t you find a car like that from someone else?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(18:38) <em>Not with this price, especially now that he lowered it</em></p><p> </p><p>(18:39) <strong>What about a different car…?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(18:44) <strong>Eren?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(18:44) <strong>What are you saying to him?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(18:44)<em> I’m trying to work it out.</em></p><p> </p><p>(18:45) <strong>Let me see it.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(18:50) <strong>Brat?!</strong></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Eren| (18:39) I’m sorry, ok? I didn’t want to hurt your feelings. I just don’t think we would fit together anyway, Floch…</p><p> </p><p>Floch| (18:40) Your dick fit just fine in my mouth that day</p><p> </p><p>Eren| (18:40) That was on me, I shouldn’t have lead you on. I realize this now. I’m sorry</p><p> </p><p>Floch| (18:40) So u regret it??</p><p> </p><p>Floch| (18:41) It didn’t sound like you weren’t enjoying it, Eren</p><p> </p><p>Eren| (18:42) Yes, I regret it, alright??? Can you stop with this shit?! I really don’t like you like that, dude</p><p> </p><p>Eren| (18:43) But we can still be friends!!</p><p> </p><p>Floch| (18:45) Holy shit, boy… Look what u do to me</p><p> </p><p>Floch| (18:45) Do you really want to be my friend? Or u just want my car?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(18:48) <em>What now? Crap…</em></p><p> </p><p>(18:49) <strong>Stop stalling! Tell him the truth. And drop that “friends” bullshit.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(18:55) <strong>How’s it going?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(18:56) <em>I’m losing the car now.</em></p><p> </p><p>(18:56) <strong>Oh…</strong></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Well, good!</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Eren| (18:50) You’re right, Floch… I just want your car.</p><p> </p><p>Floch| (18:50) Your cunt</p><p> </p><p>Eren| (18:51) C’mon, don’t act like you didn’t know this already, anyway!!</p><p> </p><p>Floch| (18:51) I thought u could like me eventually</p><p> </p><p>Floch| (18:52) When did you meet this guy? Did u already know him when we first met?</p><p> </p><p>Floch| (18:52) Or is it a chick??</p><p> </p><p>Eren| (18:53) No, I met him after you…</p><p> </p><p>Floch| (18:53) So you never really liked me? Not even a bit?</p><p> </p><p>Eren| (18:54) I’m sorry…</p><p> </p><p>Eren| (18:54) But you still want to sell the car, right? You said there was another classic you wanted to get instead of the Chevy, so it works out, right??</p><p> </p><p>Floch| (18:55) It works out yeh, but not with you!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Excellent! I don’t even need to say anything now.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>(18:56) <strong>Well, you tried, brat. Now, move on.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(18:59) <em>Relax, I’m still trying!</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Tch… We're going to actually have an argument about this, aren’t we?</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>(19:02)<strong> Eren... Can I call you?</strong></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Eren| (18:57) Let me start paying you!! I’ll pay you every month with my salary, or until I get some extra cash with something else</p><p> </p><p>Floch| (19:00) Sure. But it’s full price now.</p><p> </p><p>Eren| (19:00) Are you serious?? This could take forever!!</p><p> </p><p>Eren| (19:00) I deleted your dick video for this!!!</p><p> </p><p>Floch| (19:01) Full price, boy. Or we can talk about our other option</p><p> </p><p>Eren| (19:03) Is that still up?</p><p> </p><p>Floch| (19:03) Are you interested?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(19:06) <strong>You know that if you accept that shit, you can forget about me, right?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(19:07) <em>Hahaha I know, I’m just sending you everything</em></p><p> </p><p>(19:08) <strong>Send me the rest, then!</strong></p><p> </p><p>(19:09) <strong>Did you read my last message?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(19:14) <strong>??</strong></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Eren| (19:04) No, I'm not interested</p><p> </p><p>Floch| (19:04) So I can sell the Chevy to someone else..?</p><p> </p><p>Eren| (19:05) Yes</p><p> </p><p>Floch| (19:05) Wait, really??</p><p> </p><p>Eren| (19:06) Yeah, Floch. Do what you want, ok? I have more important things to care about now</p><p> </p><p>Floch| (19:06) But we can still work something out, if u really want to..</p><p> </p><p>Eren| (19:08) Look... The best I can do are these 2 options: I can pay you monthly (half the price, like you said when I deleted that video), or I could pay it all, but later, just not sure when exactly yet (even full price, if you want!)</p><p> </p><p>Floch| (19:10) Are u getting an inheritance or something?</p><p> </p><p>Floch| (19:10) Or are u robbing a bank?</p><p> </p><p>Eren| (19:10) That’s not important</p><p> </p><p>Floch| (19:11) I’ll tell you an adjustment about the third option…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(19:15) <em>He’s about to get weird again.</em></p><p> </p><p>(19:15) <strong>Can I say something, Eren??</strong></p><p> </p><p>(19:17) <strong>Please?</strong></p><p> </p><p>[Levi calls Eren]</p><p> </p><p>[Call rejected]</p><p> </p><p>(19:18) <em>Sorry, Levi!!! Wait just a sec</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Fucking brat!</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Eren| (19:13) What adjustment?</p><p> </p><p>Floch| (19:16) I get a nice hotel room right.. All paid up. The best suite in the best hotel of this city.. We get room service, anything you want! Then, we have an extraordinary fuck and the Chevy is yours. You already leave the hotel with it. I’ll even take all the paperwork.</p><p> </p><p>Eren| (19:18) Hahahaha you are kidding me, right?</p><p> </p><p>Floch| (19:18) No, boy. Is that easy. Just give me one night with u</p><p> </p><p>Eren| (19:19) Are you willing to lose that much money for one night?</p><p> </p><p>Floch| (19:20) I wouldn’t mind losing money, Eren. I just want u… I love you!!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(19:22) <em>I’m…. Crap.</em></p><p> </p><p>(19:25) <strong>Shit! He really is obsessed!! This isn’t love. He just wants to fuck you</strong></p><p> </p><p>(19:29) <strong>Eren, lets talk! And can you please block him? Right now?!</strong></p><p> </p><p>(19:30) <em>Wait</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Eren| (19:23) You can choose one of my 2 options and that’s it.</p><p> </p><p>Floch| (19:24) What happens after you get the car?</p><p> </p><p>Eren| (19:25) What do you mean?</p><p> </p><p>Floch| (19:26) Like, are you gonna block me, delete my number and shit?</p><p> </p><p>Eren| (19:28) Floch… I don’t know. It depends</p><p> </p><p>Floch| (19:28) Depends on what? If things don’t work out with this guy?</p><p> </p><p>Eren| (19:29) I already told you I don’t feel the same way about you. I mean it depends if you keep pushing me and being weird</p><p> </p><p>Floch| (19:30) I don’t want you completely out of my life, Eren</p><p> </p><p>Eren| (19:31) So what’s it gonna be?</p><p> </p><p>Floch| (19:31) You can already start paying me monthly, then.</p><p> </p><p>Eren| (19:32) Really? You don’t want double the amount later?</p><p> </p><p>Floch| (19:33) No, and the car stays with me until you finish paying. You can get it with me when you need it, just like we have been doing.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(19:33) <em>I’m trapped.</em></p><p> </p><p>(19:37) <strong>You’ll have to keep seeing him?! Wtf, Eren… Tell him no! And read my previous message!! </strong></p><p> </p><p>(19:37) <em>But that’s my best option so far! I can’t block him yet</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>The best option would be giving up on this car entirely! But you hate giving up, huh…</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>(19:39) <strong>You said you had “more important things to care about”. Were you just bluffing, then??</strong></p><p> </p><p>(19:40) <em>Of course not! But if I can still get the Chevy, I’ll try my best to get it</em></p><p> </p><p>(19:42) <em>Here’s the rest of the chat.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Eren| (19:36) And if I get some good cash later.. Can I pay the rest that I owe all at once and take the Chevy home?</p><p> </p><p>Floch| (19:37) You’ll block me after that?</p><p> </p><p>Eren| (19:38) No</p><p> </p><p>Floch| (19:38) Then yes.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(19:44) <strong>So, you won’t block him even after getting this damn car?!</strong></p><p> </p><p>(19:45) <em>Of course I’ll block him, what do you mean?? He’s a total creep!</em></p><p> </p><p>(19:45) <strong>I guess I should have known that you lied to him…</strong></p><p> </p><p>(19:46) <em>I honestly don’t care </em></p><p> </p><p>(19:46) <strong>But you will still have to keep seeing him for now...</strong></p><p> </p><p>(19:47) <em>Yeah, that sucks, but what can I do?</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>I’m so over this!</em></strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>That's it...</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>(19:48) <strong>Can you think with me for a second? Please... What about you really give up on the car and move on?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(19:49) <em>Hahahah</em></p><p> </p><p>(19:49) <strong>Oi, why are you laughing? I’m not joking. What if he fucks you over?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(19:49) <em>He won’t</em></p><p> </p><p>(19:50) <strong>Eren, c’mon. What would Armin say about this if he knew?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(19:50) <em>The same shit you’re telling me right now! This is why I didn’t tell him. So, stop</em></p><p> </p><p>(19:51) <strong>I don’t want to argue with you. I’m just telling what I think it’s best.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(19:52) <em>And I’m telling you I can handle it!</em></p><p> </p><p>(19:52) <strong>You’re not understanding me, goddammit. I’m literally asking you to give up!!! </strong></p><p> </p><p>(19:52) <strong>GIVE UP THE DAMN CAR, EREN</strong></p><p> </p><p>(19:53) <em>WTH, why?? Are you actually THAT jealous?</em></p><p> </p><p>(19:54) <strong>It's not just jealousy! This guy could get you beaten up, he could get you arrested, he could rob you or do something far worse… Do you want me to actually say it?!</strong></p><p> </p><p>(19:55) <em>I’m stronger than he is! And I know how to handle him, I already told you! He won’t try to kill me or idk, rape me?? Is this what you are thinking of?</em></p><p> </p><p>(19:56) <em>I’m sorry you had that sword motherfucker in your life, I really am.. But Floch is not like that</em></p><p> </p><p>(19:56) <strong>You can’t possibly know how people are, Eren!!! Do you think I knew what my ex were capable of?? And I knew him for longer than you know Floch!</strong></p><p> </p><p>(19:57) <em>That’s true… I know it’s hard to tell, but attempting something against me would ruin his career</em></p><p> </p><p>(19:59) <strong>You are so clueless!! He could easily make it all turn on you, instead! Don’t you watch the news? You don't see all the injustices that exist in this world?! All these people need is a fucking good lawyer</strong></p><p> </p><p>(20:01) <em>I know this already, Levi! A fucking good lawyer released the guy who kill my mother</em></p><p> </p><p>Levi feels out of breath right now.</p><p> </p><p>(20:01) <strong>What?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(20:04)<em> They found a way to say she was in the wrong, according to the traffic laws. There were no cameras to prove and "no witnesses". I know that he was pissed drunk and this wasn’t even mentioned in court</em></p><p> </p><p>(20:05) <strong>Fuck, Eren… I’m so sorry. Did your family try to appeal?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(20:06) <em>Yeah, same shit, different day. When we were leaving, I saw him talking and laughing with his lawyer like it was nothing</em></p><p> </p><p>(20:06) <strong>That must’ve been horrible...</strong></p><p> </p><p>(20:07) <em>It was.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>So, why would your father beat you up? Did you freak out because the guy wasn’t arrested? Did your father got angry and</em></strong>
  <strong><em> took it out on you...?</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Or maybe it wasn’t him who beat you at all…</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Jesus, Eren. Did you go after this guy, or his lawyer? At age 10?!</em></strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Levi wants to ask Eren about his past again, but he’s not sure if it’s worth his curiosity at the moment. Besides, they had previously agreed to not pressure each other about the past and to speak when they felt ready.</p><p> </p><p>And so, he tries something more indirect, instead.</p><p> </p><p>(20:15) <strong>Hey…</strong> <strong>Is there something you want to tell me?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(20:17) <em>Why?</em></p><p> </p><p>(20:17)<strong> I’m just asking. If there isn’t… It’s alright, Eren.</strong></p><p> </p><p>There are no further replies from the surfer and Levi is glad that he decided not to push it. Although now, besides still having to worry about Floch, he can't stop thinking of what possibly happened with 10 year-old Eren Yäger all over again.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Your mother’s death, the beating, the move to Germany… Even the psychiatric hospital, perhaps… They are all connected, aren’t they?</em> </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Auf Wiedersehen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Eren is italics</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> Levi is bold </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">Hange is bold + italics + underline</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">Armin is italics + underline</span> </em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Levi’s thoughts are bold + italics</em> </strong>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p><span class="u">Tuesday Morning</span> (March 02, 2021)</p><p> </p><p>(07:37) <strong><em><span class="u">Good morning, Levi! Any news about Eren and the car? Did you tell him to give up?</span></em></strong></p><p> </p><p>(07:39) <strong>I did…</strong></p><p> </p><p>(07:39) <strong><em><span class="u">AND??!</span></em></strong></p><p> </p><p>(07:39) <strong>Isn't it obvious already?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(07:40) <strong><em><span class="u">He didn’t want to listen?</span></em></strong></p><p> </p><p>(07:40) <strong>You are correct.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(07:45) <strong><em><span class="u">So you are in a fight with him?</span></em></strong></p><p> </p><p>(07:45) <strong>I don’t even know…</strong></p><p> </p><p>(07:45) <em><span class="u"><b>Because he posted a weird Story last night!! Did you see it?! I think he is dropping a hint to you</b></span></em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Tch… For fucks sake. What is it now?</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Levi goes straight to @YeagerEren’s profile to check.</p><p> </p><p>11 hours ago. Eren is lying on the floor next to Bean. He looks very serious and tired. Just like the last <em>Story</em> at the swimming pool, he starts zooming in on his face. His nose and eyes are red, like if he had been crying.</p><p> </p><p>The closer he gets to an eye, the easier it is to confirm it. His eyelashes are wet. He stares at the camera and then, just closes his eyelid.</p><p> </p><p>The surfer added a song, Me And I, Hand In Hand by Benjamin Amaru, in the part that goes: “I tend to mess up everything I try and, I tend to mess up every fucking time, I know, I tend to mess up everything I try, it seems I fuck up every fucking time.”</p><p> </p><p>Levi tries to ignore it and go downstairs to open his shop, but he can’t make himself to do that.</p><p> </p><p>[Levi calls Eren]</p><p> </p><p>After a long wait, the surfer picks up and talks with an extreme raspy voice, “hey”. He clears his throat and adds in, “what’s going on?”</p><p> </p><p>“I should be the one asking that, brat”. Levi can only hear Eren yawning. He feels kind of bad now, “sorry to wake you up so early...”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s ok”, Eren breathes out.</p><p> </p><p>“Are <em>you</em> ok?“</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, why?”, Eren sounds genuinely confused.</p><p> </p><p>“Your <em>Story</em> from last night…”, Levi points out.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, that…”. It seems like Eren is sitting up on his bed, from the movement noise. “I’m ok. Don’t worry about it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Was it something I said?”, Levi is feeling rather tense.</p><p> </p><p>“No, I just…”, Eren stops talking, and Levi waits. Eventually, he expresses, “I was just thinking about my mom”. Levi is about to address the song added to the <em>Story</em>, but the surfer talks again, “I’ve been feeling weird... It’s just my mood changing. Everything’s alright.”</p><p> </p><p>Levi recalls about all that lawyer talk the night before. “I’m sorry if I made you think about… I don’t know… Things you rather forget.”</p><p> </p><p>Eren gulps and sniffs. “Yeah… It’s not your fault, though. It was due to happen, anyway. It’s been too long since I felt depressed. I was starting to think I was finally cured”, he laughs, clearly forcing a joke out.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t joke about that, Eren. You don’t need a cure. You are perfectly fine as you are.”</p><p> </p><p>With that, he can hear a nice truthful chuckle from the surfer. “Wow… You blow my mind sometimes, Levi.”</p><p> </p><p>Levi frowns, “why is that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nobody ever said that to me before”, he takes a pause before continuing, “people usually step back from me when I’m like this.”</p><p> </p><p>Immediately, Levi remembers Armin’s words.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>“I’m just glad you ended up being an actual good person that didn’t ditch him.”</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“I don't plan on stepping back from you, Eren…”</p><p> </p><p>In a whisper, the surfer says, “I want to see you again.”</p><p> </p><p>“I want to see you, too”. All that Levi wants right now is ask for Eren’s address to go see him, although he needs to open his Tea Shop, “but I’m late for work right now… Is your sister home? Are you alone?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, no... Mikasa is here. It’s her day off today.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good, good”. Levi was actually ready to not open his shop today and go stay with Eren if he was, in fact, all alone.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll get back to sleep now, Levi…”, the surfer speaks softly, “I’m so tired.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ok, Eren. Have a nice rest.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Tuesday Afternoon</span> (March 02, 2021)</p><p> </p><p>Levi is behind the counter, watching a suspicious customer looking around his shop. He crosses his arms and calls out, “OI! Do you need help with something?”. The man just nods, still turned back, and lefts the shop at once, leaving Levi with a frown. “Tch… Weirdo.”</p><p> </p><p>Then, he decides to text Armin Arlert.</p><p> </p><p>(14:35) <strong>Hello, Armin. Can I ask you something?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(16:21) <em><span class="u">Sorry it took a while, Levi. I was studying for an exam. What’s up?</span></em></p><p> </p><p>(16:25) <strong>How exactly does Eren’s mood swings work?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(16:28) <em><span class="u">Well, he has hypomania and depressed moods that come and go… But he has a regular mood too, as you probably noticed</span></em></p><p> </p><p>(16:30) <strong>But how long does it last? I know he tries to track the switches in a mood journal…</strong></p><p> </p><p>(16:33) <em><span class="u">Yeah, it’s usually just for a few days. It depends if there’s something else going on in his life, I guess. Sometimes it's hard to tell if it’s his Cyclothymia or just a regular emotion, like it is with us, you know?</span></em></p><p> </p><p>(16:34) <em><span class="u">It’s a good thing that he’s at his depressed mood right now. He can finally rest for a few days and stop talking about the beach all the time.</span></em></p><p> </p><p>(16:34) <em><span class="u">I heard you got him to rest for a few extra days… That was really good, Levi! Thank you.</span></em></p><p> </p><p>(16:34) <strong>Yes… At least I managed this one thing.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(16:35) <em><span class="u">You’ve been doing really well. I can assure you.</span></em></p><p> </p><p>(16:35) <strong>Not well enough, though.</strong></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>I couldn’t make him give up the damn car and I can’t even tell you about this shit.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>(16:37) <em><span class="u">If you’re talking about the Titan… I must tell you now that I think this is something he really needs to do in this life, huh…?</span></em></p><p> </p><p>(16:38) <strong>What?! So, you stopped asking him to give up on that?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(16:38) <em><span class="u">What good does that do at this point? I talked to him on Sunday and he even cried talking about that wave… I can’t take that away from him.</span></em></p><p> </p><p>(16:38) <strong>Shit… What about his sister? And everyone else… They still don’t know?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(16:40) <em><span class="u">No</span></em></p><p> </p><p>(16:40) <em><span class="u">Did he tell you about a German surfer? Marco Bott?</span></em></p><p> </p><p>(16:41) <strong>Yes, he did. </strong></p><p> </p><p>(16:42) <em><span class="u">That’s the plan, still, to tell everyone else… I’m not saying anything anymore. I just want him to be happy and I don’t want him to push me away again, so maybe it's best if he decides things for himself.</span></em></p><p> </p><p>(16:43) <strong>Again? Did he push you away before?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(16:43) <em><span class="u">Yes, when we were kids</span></em></p><p> </p><p>Levi wants to ask further questions, but he needs to attend the customer who’s been waiting for the past five minutes.</p><p> </p><p>After that is done, he gets back to Armin’s chat.</p><p> </p><p>(16:57) <strong>Was it when his mother died?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(17:08) <strong>Armin?</strong></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Shit…</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Tuesday Evening</span> (March 02, 2021)</p><p> </p><p>After dinner, Levi is once again checking <em>Instagram</em>. Scrolling down his feed, he can see that @Petra_Ral posted a new picture. She is smiling with her eyes closed, holding a Starbucks coffee cup. The caption says: “🎀☕ Get out there and live a little 💝✌”</p><p> </p><p>He likes the picture and is about to keep scrolling, but he goes back to write a comment: “You look great, Petra.”</p><p> </p><p>Levi shudders.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Ugh. Why do I feel weird about being nice to my friends?</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Then, checking the <em>Stories</em>, he watches a video posted by @MikeZach just 10 minutes ago of his girlfriend. She is taking a bite of a sandwich in one of Rose’s shopping malls.</p><p> </p><p>Next up, @YeagerEren also posted a video divided in a few <em>Stories</em>.</p><p> </p><p>3 hours ago. Someone is filming him with Jean in the kitchen. They are both crouched on the floor, attempting to flip bottles of water.</p><p> </p><p>Bean disturbs Eren, who says, “excuse me, son”, and pushes the cat to the side gently.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll get it first, just you watch!”, Jean assures.</p><p> </p><p>The person filming is giggling and she soon talks, “oh! Who will win?”. It sounds like Mikasa.</p><p> </p><p>They keep trying and failing, but at last, Jean manages to flip it successfully. “YES!”, he shouts.</p><p> </p><p>With that, Eren slaps him in the back of the head, making Jean grab the surfer by the waist. They both fall to the floor and start to fight.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop it!”, Mikasa demands, pulling Jean out of Eren.</p><p> </p><p>The surfer doesn’t look so happy. “I’m gonna go back to bed”, he plainly says. He takes Bean from the floor, before grabbing his phone. The <em>Stories</em> ends there.</p><p> </p><p>Levi goes over their chat.</p><p> </p><p>(20:12) <strong>Oi. Did you sleep all day today?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(20:33) <em>Yeah. I’m suppose to rest anyway, aren’t I?</em></p><p> </p><p>(20:35) <strong>Yes… But how are you feeling?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(20:36) <em>A bit shit, but it’s ok.</em></p><p> </p><p>(20:36) <strong>Do you want to talk about anything?</strong></p><p> </p><p>[Eren is typing]</p><p> </p><p>[Eren stops typing]</p><p> </p><p>(20:37) <strong>I mean, anything! Just chit-chat, nothing important…</strong></p><p> </p><p>(20:39) <em>How was work today?</em></p><p> </p><p>(20:40) <strong>Good… </strong></p><p> </p><p>(20:41) <strong>I’m pretty sure there was someone trying to steal a box of black tea today, though.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(20:42) <em>Haha really? Black tea, even…</em></p><p> </p><p>(20:42)<strong> Excuse me, but black tea is the best kind of tea.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(20:43) <em>I don’t actually like black tea..</em></p><p> </p><p>(20:43) <strong>Oh damn, Eren. I think we need to break up.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(20:45) 😭💔 <em>goodbye then, beloved. It was nice knowing you</em></p><p> </p><p>Levi has a subtle smile on his face. </p><p> </p><p>(20:50) <strong>How was your day? Besides sleeping…</strong></p><p> </p><p>(20:54) <em>I couldn’t really do anything right</em></p><p> </p><p>(20:54) <em>I actually broke my favorite mug :(</em></p><p> </p><p>[Eren sends an image file: it is the kitchen floor covered in coffee and white pieces of ceramic. There is a blue design over them, which seemed to be a wave]</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Of course this was your favorite mug…</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>(20:56) <strong>I’m sorry, dear.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(20:56) <em>And Jean came over, but I didn’t really hang with them..</em></p><p> </p><p>(20:56) <em>He’s extra annoying now that he’s dating Mikasa</em></p><p> </p><p>(20:57) <strong>I see that you fight with him a lot, but he actually seems to like you.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(20:57) <em>Ah idk… Sometimes he's cool. </em></p><p> </p><p>(20:59) <em>He still likes you, though!</em></p><p> </p><p>(21:00) <strong>Really? Did he say anything?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(21:03) <em>We talked about our truth or dare, of when you asked me to stop standing in their way… Mikasa made sure to point out they would still be dating even if it wasn’t for you, cause “she is free to do what she wants”. Oh, the irony in that…</em></p><p> </p><p>(21:05) <strong>Did you argue with your sister?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(21:05) <em>Not really, she’s always talking shit, anyway</em></p><p> </p><p>(21:06) <em>Hey, can I show you something later? I’m just gonna take a quick shower</em></p><p> </p><p>(21:06) <strong>Alright…</strong></p><p> </p><p>And so, Levi waits, but the surfer is taking a while to show up again. He imagines Eren probably fell asleep, so he just gets ready for bed without too much worry.</p><p> </p><p>(23:36) <em>HEY!! Are you still up?</em></p><p> </p><p>(23:38) <strong>Yes. Did you fell asleep or something?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(23:38) <em>No, I was having a chat with my sister. It was actually good, for a change.</em></p><p> </p><p>(23:39) <strong>That’s great, Eren. What did you guys talk about?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(23:40) <em>Just of some nice childhood memories. No stress, you know..</em></p><p> </p><p>(23:40) <strong>I see.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(23:41) <strong>So, what did you want to show me?</strong></p><p> </p><p>[Eren is recording an audio message]</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Hum… Now I’m curious.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“I thought about just sending a picture, but hum…”, Eren is messing with a piece of paper, “maybe it’s best if I just read the part I wanted to share… With you”. His voice is a little shaky.</p><p> </p><p>After a quick pause, the surfer talks again, “well, first of all, I should probably say what it is, right?”, he chuckles nervously, “it’s the treasure chest letter, hum… From my mom”. He clears his throat and begins to read,</p><p> </p><p>“And regarding my lovely son, Eren. He has great dreams in his mind. Too great, maybe. He might be stubborn and a little impulsive sometimes, but he can achieve anything that he wants in life. And if he doesn’t, that is ok for me. It is ok if he doesn’t achieve greatness, because-“. Eren stops reading to take a shuddering breath. He gulps before continuing, “because he doesn’t need to be better than everyone to be great and special. He is already special, because he was born into this world”. He sniffs and the audio is cut abruptly.</p><p> </p><p>(23:47) <strong>Wow, that was beautiful, Eren. Your mother had a way with words.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(23:48) <em>Yeah</em></p><p> </p><p>(23:48) <strong>I agree with everything that she said, and I hope you do to.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(23:52) <em>If she said it, it must be true right... haha..</em></p><p> </p><p>(23:52) <strong>Definitely! You can be sure of that.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(23:53) <em>Well, good night for now, beloved Captain xxx</em></p><p> </p><p>(23:53) <strong>Good night, dear. Xxx</strong></p><p> </p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Wednesday Afternoon</span> (March 03, 2021)</p><p> </p><p>(12:00) <em>Hey, Levi… Can I ask you something?</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Ah, shit.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>(12:04) <strong>It depends. What is it?</strong></p><p>
  
</p><p>(12:05) <em>Can I post our pictures on IG?</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>(12:05) <strong>Of course you can! Why are you even asking me that?</strong></p><p>
  
</p><p>(12:06) <strong>Wait, but only the last one we took, right? Is this what you mean? About the other two?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(12:10) <strong>Eren??</strong></p><p> </p><p>Levi gets a notification from <em>Instagram</em>.</p><p> </p><p>[@YeagerEren has tagged you in a post]</p><p> </p><p>When he goes to check, he sees that the surfer actually made a post with all the 3 selfies they took on Saturday.</p><p> </p><p>(12:13) <strong>Omg, brat… I thought you would only post the last one!!</strong></p><p> </p><p>(12:14) <em>Ah crap, I messed up already</em> 😭</p><p> </p><p>(12:14) <em>But I liked all of them! Can I leave it? Plss</em></p><p> </p><p>(12:15) <strong>Alright… Fine, you can leave it. At least you left the tongue one for last…</strong></p><p> </p><p>And so, he goes back to look at the pictures more attentively. Eren chose the nicest picture of them to be the first one and he wrote the following caption: “From the amazing day I had with my beloved ❤”</p><p> </p><p>Levi only comments: “❤”. He feels very happy right now, but his smile drops with the new notification coming through.</p><p> </p><p>[@realFlochForster has requested to follow you]</p><p> </p><p>(12:21)<strong> For fucks sake, Eren</strong></p><p> </p><p>[Levi sends a screenshot of his notification tab]</p><p> </p><p>(12:22)<em> LMAO</em></p><p> </p><p>(12:22) <strong>What did he tell you?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(12:23) <em>Idk, I haven’t read it</em></p><p> </p><p>(12:23) <em>You can block him.</em></p><p> </p><p>(12:24) <strong>Already did!</strong></p><p> </p><p>(12:25) <strong>I still need to have lunch before going back to the shop, but let me see what he wrote to you</strong></p><p> </p><p>(12:27) <em>I’ll check it later. You go eat. I’ll take a nap now. Xxx</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Tch… Dammit.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Levi feels like unblocking Floch to send some hateful messages, but he stops himself. Instead, he goes to prepare his lunch and tries not to think about it too much for now.</p><p> </p><p>His phone is buzzing in the middle of the afternoon. He is pretty sure it’s Eren, but he is talking with a customer at the moment. Luckily, they are already paying and preparing to leave.</p><p> </p><p>Once Levi opens the chat with the surfer, he sees that he finally sent the screenshots of his chat with @realFlochForster.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>TUESDAY (March 02, 2021)</p><p> </p><p>Reply to the bottle flip video with Jean – “So this is the guy that you’re dating?”</p><p> </p><p>Floch| (17:31) You’re not gonna even reply? So, it’s him, yeh?</p><p> </p><p>Eren| (23:10) He’s my sister’s boyfriend</p><p> </p><p>Floch| (23:22) I still think you’re lying to me and don’t actually got yourself a boyfriend. Just saying</p><p> </p><p>WEDNESDAY (March 03, 2021)</p><p> </p><p>Floch| (12:19) You’re making me very sad right now</p><p> </p><p>Floch| (12:35) With your last post...</p><p> </p><p>Floch| (13:42) ……!!</p><p> </p><p>Floch| (14:22) I'm still pretty upset</p><p> </p><p>Eren| (15:02) Dude… I told you I’m dating, what’s the problem? I can’t post on my own account?</p><p> </p><p>Floch| (15:04) I’m just telling u how I’m feeling</p><p> </p><p>Eren| (15:05) Ok.</p><p> </p><p>Floch| (15:05) Ok?? You don’t care? You said before you didn’t want to hurt my feelings!</p><p> </p><p>Eren| (15:06) I don’t… But I also want to live my own life.</p><p> </p><p>Floch| (15:06) It doesn’t even look like he likes you that much! Did you notice it???</p><p> </p><p>Eren| (15:10) Look, Floch… If it makes you feel any better, you can always just unfollow me</p><p> </p><p>Floch| (15:11) Of course that wouldn’t make me feel better!! You know what would?!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(15:13) <em>He’s pissing me off</em></p><p> </p><p>Before Levi even gets the chance to reply to that, Eren is already sending another screenshot.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Eren| (15:14) Let me guess, my dick in your mouth?</p><p> </p><p>Floch| (15:14) No!</p><p> </p><p>Floch| (15:15) Well, yeh. But that’s not all. I would like u to give me a chance. You didn’t even try</p><p> </p><p>Eren| (15:16) I’m not feeling too good today, ok... I can’t be bothered with you. I have to go</p><p> </p><p>Floch| (15:17) Woow, you’re so heartless, boy!!! That’s why you got a boyfriend who seems to hate your guts</p><p> </p><p>Eren| (15:17) I came to a point where I just want to punch you in the face, dude</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(15:20) <strong>Why the hell would you say that?? Can you stop provoking him, please? Goddammit, Eren!!</strong></p><p> </p><p>(15:22) <strong>I was actually thinking… What if I go to see him? You can give me his address</strong></p><p>
  
</p><p>(15:22) <strong>I’ll go over there and I’ll kick him in the face</strong></p><p> </p><p>(15:25) <strong>I’m serious. Just send it! I’ll go tonight!</strong></p><p> </p><p>(15:28) <em>It’s done. No need for anything anymore</em></p><p> </p><p>[Eren sends more screenshots of his chat with @realFlochForster]</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Floch| (15:19) Come punch me, then! And bring the first parcel of the Chevy. We can also talk better.</p><p> </p><p>Floch| (15:20) Maybe I can make you forget about that annoyed-looking guy, too…</p><p> </p><p>Floch| (15:20) He’s not even that good looking</p><p> </p><p>Floch| (15:21) He actually looks super strange. I don't think you look good together</p><p> </p><p>Floch| (15:24) What are you writing so much???</p><p> </p><p>Eren| (15:26) You know what? I’m so done talking to you!! You ruined the skate park for me, I can’t even chill there anymore with the rest of the guys, you’re so fucking annoying, I fucking hate having to look at your face every day on my messages, always pissing me off!!! You give me such a headache, I can’t believe I even let you suck my dick dude, the truth is that I felt bad for you, ok?? And I was drunk, it was new year’s, I was lonely, it didn’t mean anything for me, it never has. And I just kept talking to you purely because of your car. I don’t actually need you in my life! If you think you are so indispensable for me, guess what?! You aren’t!!! All the rides you ever gave me, I should have just asked for an uber instead, I rather pay someone to help me than to have your freaking help for free. I used to care about your feelings, you know? Sounds like a lie, but I really did, cause I am not heartless as you said. I’ve always known you had feelings for me ever since the start and I really did feel bad for not reciprocating, until you started acting like such a creep. So for all this time, I just kept my cool and I’ve been putting up with you, aber now, I’m so fucking tired of your shit!!!! It was one thing having to listen to your clingy shit, but now you come to attack my boyfriend??? Dude... You are the biggest piece of shit I've ever seen, who are you to talk about him and to say we don't look good together?? Who the fuck are you, huh?? I don't give a fuck if your uncle is the mayor, you're nothing to me!! NOTHING!!! Every day, every single day I get in here on IG to chill for a bit and I have to think ‘oh, maybe I shouldn’t post this freaking shirtless picture cause that guy will message me again’, and then when I’m like ‘fuck it, this is me, dammit’ and post anyway, you’re there immediately saying freaky shit to me like I’m some sort of piece of meat, FUCK YOU DUDE! Das ist not ok!! It’s not worth to keep talking to you, you're really messing with my health now, I feel like absolute shit when I have to talk to you. It fucking sucks!!! You get on my nerves in such a way... My Gott, ich can’t stand this Scheit anymore!!!! SO FUCK YOU, FUCK YOUR CAR, FUCK YOUR OPINIONS THAT LITERALLY NO ONE ASKED FOR, I DON’T FUCKING CARE!!!!! I don’t want to have anything to do with you, not now and not ever again!! You can sell the fucking car to whoever the fuck you want! I’m out.</p><p> </p><p>[You blocked @realFlochForster]</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As Levi was reading Eren’s last message to Floch, the grin on his face just kept getting bigger and bigger.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Holy DAMN... Full-on angry German mode… Shit.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>He laughs in great joy now.</p><p> </p><p>(15:35) <strong>Wow… You really did it, eh?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(15:36) <em>He talks too much shit, I’m so tired. I should’ve done that sooner… I’m sorry</em></p><p> </p><p>(15:36) <strong>Well, better late than never. I’m proud of you, Eren!</strong></p><p> </p><p>(15:37) <strong>Sorry about the car, regardless.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(15:40) <em>Yeah…</em></p><p> </p><p>(15:41) <em>I’ll get another car someday and we can go on a road trip. What do you think?</em></p><p> </p><p>(15:42) <strong>This sounds wonderful. Where to?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(15:42) <em>I don’t know.. Anywhere with you. And nobody to bother us.</em></p><p> </p><p>(15:43) <strong>That’s a plan, then.</strong></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. As You Are</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Eren is italics</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> Levi is bold </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">Hange is bold + italics + underline</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Levi’s thoughts are bold + italics</em> </strong>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p><span class="u">Wednesday Evening</span> (March 03, 2021)</p><p> </p><p>(22:15) <strong>Oi, Hange. Guess what happened?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(22:17) <strong><em><span class="u">What??!</span></em></strong></p><p> </p><p>(22:18) <strong>Eren gave up on the car.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(22:19) <strong><em><span class="u">UUHULL, YEAH. Finally!!!</span></em></strong> 👏👏</p><p> </p><p>(22:19) <strong><em><span class="u">But you guys are good?</span></em></strong></p><p> </p><p>(22:20) <strong>Yes. All good.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(22:24) <strong><em><span class="u">AWW. Amazing, Levi!! It was for the best…</span></em></strong></p><p> </p><p>(22:24) <strong><em><span class="u">So he blocked the councilor guy?</span></em></strong></p><p> </p><p>(22:25) <strong>Yes!</strong></p><p> </p><p>As Levi chats with Hange, he gets a new message from Eren Yäger.</p><p> </p><p>(22:25) <em>Your friend Hange.. She’s really nice.</em></p><p> </p><p>(22:26) <strong>Why, did you talk to her?! </strong></p><p> </p><p>(22:27) <em>Not really, she just left a comment on our pics haha</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Oh, no…</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Levi goes over to check @YeagerEren’s post again. He reads the comments and the surfer’s replies.</p><p> </p><p>@ArminArlert_: “Cool pics, Eren 😄 You both look great.”</p><p>@YeagerEren: “I agree 😝❤”</p><p> </p><p>@ConnieTheManSpringer: “My man finally smashing 👌 I’m happy for you!”</p><p>@YeagerEren: “lol thanks, man”</p><p> </p><p>@HistoriaReiss: “Uh, Ihr seid so ein schönes Paar 😍🥰” (such a beautiful couple)</p><p>@YeagerEren: “Dankeschön, meine Süße Freundin ❤“ (thank you, my sweet friend)</p><p> </p><p>@JeanKirstein7: “Now we’re both dating! 😎”</p><p>@YeagerEren: “Yes, Jambô...“</p><p> </p><p>@itsSashaBlouse: “Ahh, he’s pretty! ^_^“</p><p>@YeagerEren: “He is ❤”</p><p> </p><p>@Hange.Z: “OMFG! You guys are literally so cuuute! I LOVED the third picture HAHAHA 😜”</p><p>@YeagerEren: “😂❤ Thanks!”</p><p> </p><p>Levi is just smiling like an idiot right now. He gives it a Heart to Hange’s and Armin’s comments. Then, he decides to go over @ArminArlert_’s account to follow the blond guy.</p><p> </p><p>Soon enough, he gets a new text from Hange Zöe.</p><p> </p><p>(22:39) <strong><em><span class="u">I’m surprised you liked my comment HAHAHA</span></em></strong></p><p> </p><p>(22:40) <strong>It was a nice comment. A bit over the top, but still nice.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(22:40) <strong><em><span class="u">Hey, Levi… You should check the Troop Buddies chat</span></em></strong></p><p> </p><p>(22:41) <strong>Why…?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(22:42) <strong><em><span class="u">I might have sent those pictures there</span></em></strong> 👀</p><p> </p><p>(22:42) <strong>What??? Why would you do that?!</strong></p><p> </p><p>(22:42) <strong><em><span class="u">AAHH Don’t be mad, Levi!!! It was too good for them not to see it!!</span></em></strong></p><p> </p><p>(22:43) <strong>Goddammit, Hange…</strong></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>GROUP CHAT: <strong>Troop Buddies</strong> 💣 (Hange; Levi; Mike; Moblit; Oluo; Petra).</p><p> </p><p>Petra| (22:38) Where is he??</p><p> </p><p>Levi| (22:45) Hello…</p><p> </p><p>Mike| (22:45) There he is!</p><p> </p><p>Hange| (22:46) Ask him now, Petra…</p><p> </p><p>Hange| (22:46) LEVI, I didn’t want to talk about you behind your back, ok?!! I’m just excited for you.</p><p> </p><p>Levi| (22:47) Ask what?</p><p> </p><p>Petra| (22:48) Hello??? You disappeared on us last time! Tell us everything, where did you guys meet, is he nice? How long he has been surfing? That cat on the picture you sent is his own cat?! Have you met his friends yet?</p><p> </p><p>Levi| (22:50) That’s a lot of questions.</p><p> </p><p>Hange| (22:50) PETRA! Don’t scare him off. Choose one question!!</p><p> </p><p>Petra| (22:51) Okay! How did you meet, then?</p><p> </p><p>Levi| (22:52) We’ve met online…</p><p> </p><p>Mike| (22:52) Wait, I thought you hated dating apps</p><p> </p><p>Levi| (22:53) It wasn’t an app. He just texted me by mistake</p><p> </p><p>Petra| (22:53) Oh wow!! What are the odds of that 😍</p><p> </p><p>Petra| (22:54) Can I follow him on IG?</p><p> </p><p>Levi| (22:55) Wtf, no!</p><p> </p><p>Petra| (22:56) Why not? This makes no sense</p><p> </p><p>Levi| (22:56) Can you just calm down, Petra? It’s not that important.</p><p> </p><p>Petra| (22:57) Why can’t I follow anyone?! You guys are so upsetting 😣</p><p> </p><p>Mike| (22:59) Because that would be weird. You don’t even know Nanaba or Even</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>I guess that’s his girlfriend’s name that everyone seems to know already, except for me…</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Levi| (23:00) Eren*…</p><p> </p><p>Mike| (23:00) Sorry, my bad.</p><p> </p><p>Petra| (23:01) But Hange follows Eren…</p><p> </p><p>Hange| (23:02) I’m the bestie, Petra 😜</p><p> </p><p>Petra| (23:02) Come on, guys!</p><p> </p><p>Hange| (23:04) I still need to meet Eren in person, but you know the Cafe near my house? Apparently, that’s where one of his friends works and he saw Levi there before he even texted him HAHAHA So maybe we also saw him there already, too! I can’t remember, though</p><p> </p><p>Petra| (23:05) Ohh really?! It’s been a while since I’ve been to that Cafe. How about we have lunch there tomorrow? 🤭</p><p> </p><p>Levi| (23:07) If you’re trying to “casually” bump into Eren, I’m sorry to tell you, but he’s not strolling around town these days, alright... He’s resting.</p><p> </p><p>Hange| (23:07) I’d love to, Petra! Last time I was there was with Levi. Actually Levi, you said you were never going back there again, but this was before you got to known Eren… So, that’s not a thing anymore, right?</p><p> </p><p>Petra| (23:08) Why is he resting? Is he sick?</p><p> </p><p>Levi| (23:09) I really don’t want to see his sister, Hange… She is dating his friend who works there now.</p><p> </p><p>Hange| (23:09) Fiiine. Petra, we can go together, just you and me, then.</p><p> </p><p>Petra| (23:10) Is he ok, Levi?</p><p> </p><p>Levi| (23:10) Yes. There are just some things going on in his life…</p><p> </p><p>Mike| (23:11) Don’t be so nosy, Petra. Jesus! It’s clearly private</p><p> </p><p>Mike| (23:12) I’m gonna go to sleep, alright? Good night to you all.</p><p> </p><p>Petra| (23:12) Good night, Mike. You’re boring!!! 😗</p><p> </p><p>Levi| (23:13) I’m going, as well.</p><p> </p><p>Petra| (23:15) Ok, you guys keep hiding Eren and Nanaba. Let me know when any of you realize how silly this is.</p><p> </p><p>Hange| (23:16) HAHAHAH Yeah, that’s right!</p><p> </p><p>Before putting his phone down, Levi gets a notification from <em>Instagram</em>.</p><p> </p><p>[@ArminArlert_ requested to follow you]</p><p> </p><p>And so, he accepts it without second thoughts.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Thursday Morning</span> (March 04, 2021)</p><p> </p><p>(08:14) <strong><em><span class="u">OMG Levi!!! Guess what just opened a block away from my house?!</span></em></strong></p><p> </p><p>(08:17) <strong>What, Hange?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(08:19) <strong><em><span class="u">A GERMAN RESTAURANT! HAHAHA This has to be a sign for our double date!! It’s perfect. Talk to Eren, pleaseeee?</span></em></strong></p><p> </p><p>Levi ignores the message with a big sigh, even though there aren’t any customers in his shop right now. But, just a few minutes later, he gets a call.</p><p> </p><p>[Hange is calling]</p><p> </p><p>“What, Hange?! I’m working-”, he tries to say, but she is already talking over him.</p><p> </p><p>“C’mon, my friend! How else am I gonna meet him?! You can’t delay this forever!!!”, she is nearly shouting her words.</p><p> </p><p>“What exactly do you want to talk to him about so much?”, he is annoyed already.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want to say anything in particular, I just want to meet him, Levi. HEY!”, she actually shouts loudly, “WATCH WHERE YOU’RE GOING, IDIOT!”</p><p> </p><p>Levi asks, in great shock, “are you <em>driving</em> right now?! Dammit, Hange!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, so tell me you’re asking Eren about the double date already so I can hang up.”</p><p> </p><p>“This is a horrible tactics!”. Hange is honking at someone and Levi is quick to agree this time, “alright, alright! I’ll ask him! Now put your phone away and pay attention. Why are you like this? Tch…”</p><p> </p><p>She is laughing. “Ah, my friend. You know I can multitask like a queen!”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, it’s not safe! So, goodbye to you”, he hangs up abruptly.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Jesus Christ… Why is everyone around me so chaotic?!</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>With that, he starts to legitimately think about the double date. It doesn’t sound so bad actually, apart from the fact that Moblit will be there, as well. Levi still finds him very boring to talk to, but besides that, he fears that Hange will want to talk about some of his embarrassing stories with Eren or something of the sort.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>She is right, though... What other way is there for them to meet if not in a date just like that?</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>And so, he decides to text the surfer.</p><p> </p><p>(08:30) <strong>Good morning, Eren… Text me when you wake up. I need to ask you something. Xxx</strong></p><p> </p><p>(10:01) <em>Hey. What’s up, what is it?</em></p><p> </p><p>(10:05) <strong>How are you today?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(10:06) <em>I feel like my head it’s going to explode… But I’ll feel better in a couple more days, I guess</em></p><p> </p><p>(10:06) <em>What did you want to ask?</em></p><p> </p><p>(10:07) <strong>Well… You don’t have to accept, but Hange wants us to go on a double date</strong></p><p> </p><p>(10:10<strong>) Actually, I’ll just tell her you said no!! We can wait for doing something like this</strong></p><p> </p><p>(10:12) <em>Relax, Captain! That would be cool. I’m in</em></p><p> </p><p>(10:12) <em>But can we do it next week?</em></p><p> </p><p>(10:13) <strong>Do you really want to? It will be really boring…</strong></p><p> </p><p>(10:14) <em>Yes, Levi. I told you I wanted to meet her, remember?</em></p><p> </p><p>(10:14) <strong>Alright, then… I’ll tell her.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(10:17) <strong>Oi, there was actually something else I wanted to ask you. What’s that song you sang to me in the lake?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(10:18) <em>Haha.. I knew you loved that</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Presumptuous brat, as always…</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>(10:18) <strong>Well?!</strong></p><p> </p><p>(10:18)<em> Schlaflied by Fynn Kliemann</em></p><p> </p><p>(10:18) <strong>Thanks, brat.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(10:18)<em> No problem ;)</em></p><p> </p><p>As he listens to it now, he is delighted to know that there's an actual piano in the background, therefore, he can play it easily, just as he intended.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Perfect.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Thursday Afternoon</span> (March 04, 2021)</p><p> </p><p>After lunch, he is back at the Tea Shop. He decides to text Hange before it gets busy again.</p><p> </p><p>(13:05) <strong>Eren is up for the double date thing...</strong></p><p> </p><p>(13:09)<strong><span class="u"><em> AMAZING, LEVI! AAAAHH. So, this weekend? Or the next?</em></span></strong></p><p> </p><p>(13:10) <strong>Next weekend works best for him.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(13:10) <strong><em><span class="u">OK! I'll talk with Moblit and I'll let you know which day and time. I'M SO EXCITEDDD. It will be so great!!!</span></em></strong></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>I really hope so.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Sometime later, Levi is restocking the shelves when he gets a sudden weird message from an unknown number.</p><p> </p><p>Unknown| (13:44) Can I go to your apartment?</p><p> </p><p>Levi| (13:45) WTF. Of course not. Who even is this??</p><p> </p><p>Levi feels on edge for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>Unknown| (13:46) Oh, I’m so sorry, beloved. It’s me!</p><p> </p><p>With that, he breathes out and adds the new number to Eren Yäger’s contact on his phone.</p><p> </p><p>(13:49) <strong>Why are you texting from a different number?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(13:50) <em>I had to get another one... Floch keeps harassing me from multiple different numbers</em></p><p> </p><p>(13:50) <strong>Oh, I can’t believe that shithead…</strong></p><p> </p><p>(13:51) <strong>Why do you want to come here? Did he go to where you live too?!</strong></p><p> </p><p>(13:53) <em>He did, yes… But that’s not why I want to go there. I just want to see you and be with you for a little while.. I’m feeling awful. Everything’s shit</em></p><p> </p><p>(13:54) <strong>What happened? So you talked to him? What the fuck did he tell you??</strong></p><p> </p><p>(13:55) <em>No, I didn’t let him come up. I just talked to him over the phone… But I didn’t exactly give him a chance to say anything. The second I heard his voice, I just told him to back off and leave me the fuck alone. He kept calling, but I just hung up. I literally can't deal with this right now</em></p><p> </p><p>[Eren is typing]</p><p> </p><p>[Eren stops typing]</p><p> </p><p>[Eren is typing]</p><p> </p><p>(13:57) <em>So nothing really “happened”, I’m just not that great</em></p><p> </p><p>(13:58) <em>It’s ok if you rather wait for when I’m good again..</em></p><p> </p><p>(13:58) <em>I mean, for us to see each other again</em></p><p> </p><p>(13:58) <em>I completely understand, Levi. Really</em></p><p> </p><p>(13:59) <strong>I won’t rather that at all!! Of course you can come here.</strong></p><p> </p><p>Levi wants to type: “I love you, Eren”, although he prefers to say it in person some other time.</p><p> </p><p>(14:00) <em>Really?</em></p><p> </p><p>(14:00) <strong>Yes! What time are you coming?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(14:01) <em>Can I go right now?</em></p><p> </p><p>He is in the middle of work right now, but he types his answer without even acknowledging that.</p><p> </p><p>(14:01) <strong>Alright. I’ll be waiting for you.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(14:04) <strong>OI EREN! Are you still there?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(14:04) <em>Yeah?</em></p><p> </p><p>(14:05) <strong>Be careful when you leave your building, in case the shithead is waiting outside. Keep your knife in reach</strong></p><p> </p><p>(14:06) <em>Don’t worry that much, Levi. He’s not gonna be waiting for me.. It’s been hours already. But ok</em></p><p> </p><p>(14:06) <strong>And text me once you’re on the subway!</strong></p><p> </p><p>(14:07) <em>Ok</em></p><p> </p><p>(14:07) <strong>And tell your sister that you’re coming here</strong></p><p> </p><p>(14:08) <em>OK!!</em></p><p> </p><p>Levi finishes restoking the shelves and a few minutes later, Eren texts him again.</p><p> </p><p>(14:32) <em>No signs of Floch. I’m on my way, Captain.</em></p><p> </p><p>And so, he waits for the surfer to get there.</p><p> </p><p>Levi is talking with a customer when the hanging doorbell rings. He turns hoping to see Eren coming in and that’s exactly how it goes. The surfer is wearing a denim jacket with jeans, an outfit Levi never really saw him in. It looks good, nonetheless.</p><p> </p><p>“Give me a moment”, he says to the customer and goes straight towards Eren.</p><p> </p><p>Eren has a sad smile on his face and it looks like he hasn’t slept for days, even though that is the main thing he’s been doing lately.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi”, the surfer greets in a low tone and Levi moves forward to hug him at once. Eren sniffs and it seems like he’s on the verge of tears.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll close the shop earlier”, Levi promptly says looking deep into his tired eyes, “just let me finish with this customer.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, no”, Eren holds Levi’s hands, “I don’t want to be a bother for you, please. I’ll just sleep, anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>Levi sighs and just looks at him for a moment, thinking. “Alright, then…”</p><p> </p><p>He goes behind the counter to get his apartment keys, but before giving them to Eren, he warns, “so, again… Don’t break anything and don’t touch anything you’re not supposed to. Ok?”</p><p> </p><p>“I won’t”, Eren forces a smile and takes the keys.</p><p> </p><p>The surfer goes upstairs and Levi stays in the shop. He checks his phone from time to time, but Eren isn’t sending any texts. Levi is sure that he is actually sleeping right now, anyhow.</p><p> </p><p>It’s been a good while now since Eren got here and it’s all very quiet. Therefore, Levi quickly changes the sign of his door to “Be right back” and goes upstairs for a moment to check on Eren.</p><p> </p><p>He sees the surfer’s shoes on the living room floor and his backpack on the couch.</p><p> </p><p>Then, he walks in the bedroom. The curtains are closed and Eren is sleeping on his bed, under the covers. Levi notices that he took off his jacket and jeans, which now lays on an armchair close to the window.</p><p> </p><p>With the sight of that, Levi feels restful. It is nice to know that Eren considers him as his safe haven.</p><p> </p><p>When he gets back to his shop, there's a customer on the door, so he quickly gets to them and changes the sign back to "Open".</p><p> </p><p>Levi attends a few more customers for the rest of the day, until is finally closing time.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as he returns to his apartment, he checks on Eren again, who is still sleeping. And so, Levi tries not to make much noises around the place.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Thursday Evening</span> (March 04, 2021)</p><p> </p><p>Levi watches a bit of TV in low volume, he studies the piano sheet for "Schlaflied" without actually playing it and he works on a crossword before making dinner. Levi knows that Eren likes pasta, so he goes for that; quick and easy.</p><p> </p><p>Then, once that’s done, he goes to get the surfer. But still, he sleeps.</p><p> </p><p>Getting closer to the bed, Levi watches him for a moment. Eren is sleeping faced down, holding the pillow with both of his arms.</p><p> </p><p>There’s a wings design on the back of his shirt, where Levi touches to subtly shake him. “Oi… Wake up. You’ve been sleeping since you got here. It’s 8 p.m.”</p><p> </p><p>Eren frowns and sighs deeply. He is trying to pull the pillow over his head, but Levi holds his wrist. “Eren… You need to eat something.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not hungry”, the surfer mumbles his words, still with his eyes closed.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t care, brat. Come”. Levi drags Eren’s arm until he sits on the bed, very unwillingly.</p><p> </p><p>“Ok! Wait a second”, the surfer says, scratching his eyes. He puts his bare legs out the bed, but doesn’t get up. Eren holds the mattress, looking down.</p><p> </p><p>Levi crosses his arms in front of him, “let’s go, Eren. The food is getting cold.”</p><p> </p><p>Then, Eren looks up and just nods, before getting up. And with a tap on his back, Levi follows the surfer out of the room.</p><p> </p><p>Eren drags himself to the table. He's totally dead inside and his hair is really messy. Levi serves the food for both of them and sits across from the surfer.</p><p> </p><p>But things aren’t going as plan. Levi eats while watching Eren just messing with his food. He doesn’t want to push him too much though, therefore, he doesn’t say anything.</p><p> </p><p>Eren himself talks a few moments later, with his head down, “maybe this was a bad idea.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why so?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want to be a burden to you, Levi”, Eren looks up to meet his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>In a serious tone, Levi assures, “you could never be a burden to me, Eren. Now…”, he points to his plate of food, “try to eat at least a little.”</p><p> </p><p>And so, they eat in silence.</p><p> </p><p>As expected, the surfer left most of his food, but Levi doesn’t complain about it. He really doesn’t want to act like such a father right now.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I go back to bed?”, Eren asks and once Levi nods, he gets up, going straight back to the bedroom, without saying any more words.</p><p> </p><p>With a gulp, Levi stares at the empty chair in front of him. He thinks about texting Armin, but he fears that the blond guy will want to come get Eren. And that’s the last thing Levi wants right now.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, he goes to wash the dishes. He wants to play the piano next, but again, he doesn’t want to make too much noise.</p><p> </p><p>Instead, he checks his phone. There is an odd notification from <em>Instagram</em>.</p><p> </p><p>[@anonymous.ranger requested to follow you]</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Who the fuck is this?</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>He goes over to the profile and there is no information. No picture. No posts. No followers, although 1 following: @YeagerEren.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>God damn you, Floch…</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>After a big breath, he sends a message to @anonymous.ranger.</p><p> </p><p>Levi| (21:31) Listen here, shithead. FUCK OFF, alright? If you keep trying to reach Eren, I’ll find you and I’ll kick your ass so much that you won’t be able to walk for weeks. This is your first and last warning from me.</p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t feel like reading a possible reply, therefore, he simply blocks @anonymous.ranger.</p><p> </p><p>Then, he goes over his chat with Hange Zöe. There’s a new message from his friend.</p><p> </p><p>(21:01) <strong><em><span class="u">LEVI! Moblit and I had an argument and I’m pissed</span></em></strong> 😤</p><p> </p><p>(21:36) <strong>Oh. What happened?</strong></p><p>
  
</p><p>Levi waits for Hange’s reply. Whatever it is, he just knows he feels ready to kick Moblit’s ass now too, if he has to.</p><p> </p><p>(21:38) <strong>Do I need to kick his ass?</strong></p><p> </p><p>He actually asks, just in case.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Just say the words, Hange. If you need me… You can always count on me.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>(21:45) <strong><em><span class="u">No asses needs to be kicked. Chill!!!</span></em></strong></p><p> </p><p>(21:45) <strong><em><span class="u">Moblit is being silly, about money…</span></em></strong></p><p> </p><p>(21:46) <strong>Yes?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(21:46) <strong>Does he want to pay you back for all those trips you guys took, but you refused?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(21:47) <strong><em><span class="u">How do you know??!</span></em></strong></p><p> </p><p>(21:47) <strong><em><span class="u">But yes, that’s it. He is being impractical!! I don’t need this money</span></em></strong></p><p> </p><p>(21:48) <strong>You should take it.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(21:49) <strong><em><span class="u">What?! You didn’t even hear my point. I WANTED to pay for him! It wasn’t even “lending”. It was a gift.</span></em></strong></p><p> </p><p>(21:49) <strong>Hange… Just let him pay you back now that he’s finally got a job.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(21:50) <strong><em><span class="u">But he needs this money! He’s got other things to pay, more important things</span></em></strong></p><p> </p><p>(21:52) <strong>He is pretty dumb, in my opinion. And you are just too good of a woman.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(21:52) <strong><em><span class="u">OK… But this is not the opinion I’m trying to get here, Levi!!</span></em></strong></p><p> </p><p>(21:53) <strong>Look, he obviously has somewhat of an ego and he feels bad about owing you money. So, you can let him pay at least a little per month, like, as he pays his other shit, I don’t know.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(21:55) <strong><em><span class="u">HUMMMM….</span></em></strong></p><p> </p><p>(21:55) <strong>And then you can take him to another trip for his birthday or something, what will feel like an actual gift for him.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(21:56) <strong><em><span class="u">That’s good… HUMM yes… Thanks, I’ll see what I can work with him</span></em></strong></p><p> </p><p>(21:58) <strong><em><span class="u">How are things with you? How’s the boyfriend?</span></em></strong></p><p> </p><p>(21:59) <strong>Eren came to stay with me today… But he’s in a depressed episode right now.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(21:59) <strong><em><span class="u">OHH. What did he say?</span></em></strong></p><p> </p><p>(22:00) <strong>Not much, we barely talked, actually. He just slept for hours… Do you think I should call someone?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(22:01) <strong><em><span class="u">Like who?</span></em></strong></p><p> </p><p>(22:01) <strong>I don’t know, his friend or his sister…</strong></p><p> </p><p>(22:01) <strong><em><span class="u">Do they know that Eren is there?</span></em></strong></p><p> </p><p>(22:02) <strong>Yes.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(22:02) <strong><em><span class="u">So, there’s no need for that, Levi.</span></em></strong></p><p> </p><p>(22:04) <strong>Sometimes I feel like I don’t know what I’m doing</strong></p><p> </p><p>(22:05) <strong><em><span class="u">You don’t have to be doing anything, Levi. You’re not a therapist. You’re his boyfriend… Just be there for him. This is all that he needs, I’m sure. He just wants to be with you.</span></em></strong></p><p> </p><p>(22:06) <strong>I suppose you’re right.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(22:06) <strong><em><span class="u">I’m always right, my friend!</span></em></strong></p><p> </p><p>(22:07) <strong><em><span class="u">I have to go now, OK? Moblit just got here. Wish me luck</span></em></strong></p><p> </p><p>(22:07) <strong><em><span class="u">I haven't got a chance to discuss about the double date with him yet, but I'll keep you updated</span></em></strong></p><p> </p><p>(22:08) <strong>Alright, Hange. Good luck.</strong></p><p>
  
</p><p>After some pondering, Levi goes quietly to the bathroom to change his clothes and get ready for sleep. Then, he gets a blanket from the wardrobe in order to take it with him to the living room.</p><p> </p><p>Although, when he’s at the door, Eren asks really confused, “what are you doing?”</p><p> </p><p>Levi thought the surfer was already asleep once again, but clearly not. “I’m going to sleep on the couch. What do you think?”</p><p> </p><p>“You aren’t sleeping here?!”, Eren is shocked. Then, he reminds Levi, “I’m your boyfriend…”. The surfer is now moving the covers to the side so he can tap on the mattress, “come here.”</p><p> </p><p>And so, Levi puts the blanket back in the wardrobe and goes over the bed. He lies next to Eren, who covers him right away. They are facing each other really closely and it’s all very quiet now.</p><p> </p><p>A little while later, Eren whispers, “I feel like I don’t deserve you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t say that, Eren”, Levi whispers back.</p><p> </p><p>Eren sniffs, “but I don’t. You’re just too good for me”. His voice is trembling.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you talking about?”, Levi frowns and takes the surfer’s hand under the covers.</p><p> </p><p>There’s an evident quiver in Eren’s voice like he's about to cry, “I’m not… Like you, I’m not-, I can’t never make you as happy as you make me.”</p><p> </p><p>“You make me very happy, Eren”. Levi is caressing the back of his hand with his thumb.</p><p> </p><p>“You deserve someone better than me.”</p><p> </p><p>Levi raises his voice a bit, “oi! You are good enough. Stop saying shit like that.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m just… So messed up, Levi”, Eren can't hold back any longer. He cries freely now.</p><p> </p><p>“Shh”, Levi gets even closer and kisses Eren’s forehead as he hugs him. With that, the surfer immediately wraps his arms around him, as well. Levi assures, “I don’t care, damn brat… I don’t mind your condition or… Whatever you might have done in the past… Eren…”, he breathes deeply, “I’m completely in love with you just as you are. The whole you.”</p><p> </p><p>He can’t tell now if Eren is crying or laughing. Maybe it’s both.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too, Levi”, he says followed by a trembled sniff on Levi’s chest, “I love you so freaking much.”</p><p> </p><p>Levi hugs him tighter and caresses his messy hair, “I’m very glad to hear it, dear.”</p><p> </p><p>Having Eren close to his heart like this is the best feeling in the world. Levi keeps caressing the surfer's hair, as he hears his sobs fading away. And just like that, they fall asleep together, still holding onto each other.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Highs and Lows</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This quickly became my favorite Chapter to write for so many reasons.. I really hope you guys like it, as well 😭💙</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Eren is italics</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Levi is bold</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">Hange is bold + italics + underline</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">Armin is italics + underline</span> </em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Levi’s thoughts are bold + italics</em> </strong>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p><span class="u">Friday Morning</span> (March 05, 2021)</p><p> </p><p>When Levi opens his eyes, the first thing that he sees is Eren sleeping peacefully next to him. His arm feels extremely numb, since the surfer is currently resting his head over it. Carefully, he moves his arm off of him and just lies there for a moment, looking up at the ceiling.</p><p> </p><p>It sounds like it’s raining a little outside and he wishes it was Saturday already. But he needs to get up and go to work. He takes his phone to check the time and it’s only 6:42 a.m. It is still too early, therefore, he lies on his side and just watches Eren in his peaceful sleep.</p><p> </p><p>With the lightest movements he can manage, Levi takes a hand over the surfer’s face, touching his forehead gently with the tip of his fingers. Then, he traces down to his nose. He can now feel the air as Eren breathes tickling his skin. Next, he passes slowly through his lips, which ends up parted a bit with the touch and, finally, he finishes on the chin. Levi can barely feel the almost unnoticeable thin hairs there.</p><p> </p><p>He wonders if Eren shaves. It doesn’t seem like it. Or maybe he does, although most likely only on the chin and above his upper lip.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>He can’t grow a full beard, at least. That’s for sure… Just like me.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Levi pulls his hand back and just watches again as Eren’s eyes move under his eyelids. The surfer is in a really heavy sleep right now and it didn’t seem like he felt any of it.</p><p> </p><p>It is still too soon to leave the bed, but Levi gets up, regardless. He actually needs to do some grocery shopping before work.</p><p> </p><p>So, after showering, he takes an umbrella and goes downstairs. The store he usually goes to is not that far from his place, and he reaches it soon enough after walking just a few blocks. Luckily, the rain is not so intense today.</p><p> </p><p>He takes a few necessary items like bread, milk, bacon, eggs, sugar, etc., and then, as he walks down the cereal aisle, he stops and stares at all the brands there. He doesn’t eat Froot Loops, but he takes a box for Eren.</p><p> </p><p>While paying, he looks outside and sees a man in a hat at the bus stop across the street. The stranger is just putting out his cigarette before walking off. Levi feels that he looks familiar and soon recalls about the weirdo trying to steal a box of black tea the other day.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Tch… That’s odd. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>He must live around this neighborhood or something… </em></strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Curiously, Levi is not too worried about random creeps anymore. At least not with him; he still worries about creeps around Eren very much so. But regarding himself, he knows now that he still has the capacity of knocking people twice his size if he needs to, even after nearly a decade of his Brazilian jiu-jitsu classes.</p><p> </p><p>Nevertheless, he still walks the streets back to his place really attentively. It is not raining anymore, therefore, he holds his umbrella like if it was a real deadly weapon.</p><p> </p><p>Once he’s back, he makes himself some scrambled eggs with bacon and eats it alone, since Eren still hasn’t woken up.</p><p> </p><p>Then, before getting back downstairs to open his Tea Shop, he swiftly goes to brush his teeth and, as he is leaving the bathroom, he can see that Eren’s phone is lit up on the nightstand. He walks quietly towards it and takes a peek.</p><p> </p><p>There is an <em>Instagram</em> notification over the wave wallpaper from @anonymous.ranger. The preview goes: “Can you please reply to my…”</p><p> </p><p>Immediate anger begins to rise in his skull. He takes the phone in hand and types 2512 to unlock it, but before opening the <em>Instagram</em> app, he stops himself. Eren made a collage of the 3 selfies they took on the lake to use as a Home screen wallpaper.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>What the hell am I doing?</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>He stares carefully at the wallpaper as he thinks further.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>I can’t just delete his messages… </em></strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>He knows how to handle this. And he trusts me. I can’t just… Shield him from these things…</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>But I'll need the shithead's address now. You won't handle this by yourself anymore, Eren.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>With that, he puts the phone back on the nightstand and simply looks at the surfer. He is facing the other way, but Levi lowers himself near his face and places a sweet kiss on his cheek before leaving.</p><p> </p><p>When opening his Tea Shop, he takes a quick look outside, searching for suspicious movements. There is nothing, that is, no signs of the possible thief weirdo. He recalls of the knife he has under the nightstand upstairs and also, of another hidden in one of the tea shelves. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>If someone gets in here... They WILL get sliced.</em></strong>
</p><p> </p><p>After a few minutes of just standing in the front door looking around, Levi goes behind the counter and texts the surfer.</p><p> </p><p>(08:18) <strong>There’s Froot Loops for you in the kitchen. Please, eat once you wake up.</strong></p><p> </p><p>He thinks about asking for Floch's address already, but he rather discuss this in person later.</p><p> </p><p>As his mind wonders with the passing hours, he decides to text Armin the moment his shop is empty.</p><p> </p><p>(10:33) <strong>Is it normal for Eren to just sleep and do nothing else when he’s depressed?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(11:01) <em><span class="u">Hey, Levi. Yes… Sometimes it’s hard for him to function. The thing is, though… There’s a chance that his Cyclothymia develops to a more severe case of a Bipolar disorder. I don’t think I said that yet, right?</span></em></p><p> </p><p>(11:03) <strong>Wait… So, what do we need to do to prevent this?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(11:04) <em><span class="u">Just watch over him. These things can change with a traumatic situation, as far as I’m aware…</span></em></p><p> </p><p>(11:04) <em><span class="u">He really needs to get back to therapy. His dad is already searching, actually</span></em></p><p> </p><p>(11:05) <strong>Does he know that?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(11:05) <em><span class="u">Yeah, he knows</span></em></p><p> </p><p>(11:07) <strong>Should I wake him up? Try to make him do something, like anything else besides sleeping?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(11:09) <em><span class="u">Don’t worry too much right now, Levi. It’s been a few days already, right… He will cycle back at any moment</span></em></p><p> </p><p>(11:09) <em><span class="u">In a way, he is just like the waves, huh? Going back and forth…</span></em></p><p> </p><p>(11:10) <em><span class="u">You can ask for him to go home. He will sleep most of the time, anyway.</span></em></p><p> </p><p>(11:11) <strong>I don’t want him to be alone.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(11:11) <em><span class="u">It’s ok, Levi. He got used to it. Mikasa stays with him after work.</span></em></p><p> </p><p>(11:13) <strong>Did she tell you to say that?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(11:20) <strong>Armin?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(11:25) <em><span class="u">Yes, but I’m just saying too, because you’re having to take care of him</span></em></p><p> </p><p>(11:26) <strong>Tell his sister I don’t mind it. And that he’ll leave when he wants to leave.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(11:27) <em><span class="u">Ok.</span></em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Friday Afternoon</span> (March 05, 2021)</p><p> </p><p>It is lunch time, so Levi goes upstairs the minute the clock marks midday. He thinks he's heard something coming from the kitchen as he was walking in and he was, in fact, correct.</p><p> </p><p>Levi catches Eren eating his breakfast only now. He is turned on his back and standing in front of the counter. Therefore, Levi can’t really see his face, just his bare legs and the wings on the back of his shirt.</p><p> </p><p>“Oi, brat…”. Levi stops at the doorway.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey”, Eren turns around to greet. He’s got puffy eyes, although his black-eye seem to be getting a lot better each day.</p><p> </p><p>Levi steps closer, “how are you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine”, Eren says without much confidence, before taking the last couple of bites of his Froot Loops.</p><p> </p><p>Levi can smell his body odor from where he stands now. “How long-, did you even shower?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t feel like it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Please, Eren…”, he takes the empty bowl out of his hands, “go take a shower.”</p><p> </p><p>Levi gets ready to wash the bowl and the surfer quickly assures, “I can wash that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry about it”. Levi takes a hand to the nape of Eren’s neck, facing him carefully, “I’ll wash it. You go take your shower.”</p><p> </p><p>It is just so natural to Levi to clean things, and he’s already taking the sponge and detergent before the surfer can say anything else.</p><p> </p><p>But Eren still stands there, just looking at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Go, brat”, Levi says it again, scrubbing the bowl, “you know where I keep clean towels”. And so, the surfer leaves for the bathroom, at last.</p><p> </p><p>As Eren showers, Levi makes himself a quick sandwich. He doesn’t feel that hungry right now for a full meal.</p><p> </p><p>After eating, he still has some time before having to go down the Tea Shop again, therefore, he sits at the piano and plays a little, following the new sheet music he recently got on his phone.</p><p> </p><p>A few moments later, Eren shows up behind him with his damp hair all swiped back. He is wearing a different shirt right now, with no designs this time, although he is still only in boxers.</p><p> </p><p>He listens quietly as Levi plays, until he realizes, “is that ‘Schlaflied’?!”. Eren sounds astonished.</p><p> </p><p>Levi turns to him and nods with a subtle smile. He moves to the side a little, giving room for Eren to sit next to him. “Come”, he requests, and the surfer complies right away.</p><p> </p><p>“You keep surprising me with your piano skills”, Eren assures. </p><p> </p><p>At the moment, Levi is trying not to stare at the surfer’s thighs right next to him. He promptly suggests, “let’s try it together! You sing, I play.”</p><p> </p><p>Eren scratches the back of his head, “I don’t know all the lyrics…”</p><p> </p><p>“You can follow along there”, Levi points to his phone on the piano; the sheet for the song have the full lyrics, as well. “Ready?”, he then asks.</p><p> </p><p>And with Eren’s nod, they start.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ich will nicht schlafen, ich will reisen.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Da-da-da, da-da-da, da-da-da...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Eren is singing so beautifully that Levi can’t help but smile as he plays the notes.</p><p> </p><p>It feels great to see the surfer somewhat happier right now. He really seems to enjoy singing a lot. They exchange subtle looks and smiles as the song goes and Levi’s heart just gets warmer and warmer.</p><p> </p><p>They go over all the song and once it’s finished, Levi teaches Eren a few notes from the chorus, although that is not so easy for the surfer. It is still very fun to watch him trying it out, though.</p><p> </p><p>They try “Indigo” next, the very first song Levi played for him on the piano, but that’s even harder. Eren gives up really soon and just listens as Levi plays it all for him. He doesn’t sing along this time, but just observes Levi’s hands dancing through the keys, with such impressed eyes.</p><p> </p><p>However, it is time to get back to work.</p><p> </p><p>Once again, Levi goes downstairs and leaves Eren alone in his apartment. He trusts the surfer now; he didn’t find anything broken so far, at least. He just hopes that Eren doesn’t feel so alone in there.</p><p> </p><p>A couple of hours later, he thinks about texting him to ask what he’s been up to, but there’s already a message coming through.</p><p> </p><p>(15:07) <em>Hey, can I put this puzzle together?</em></p><p> </p><p>[Eren sends an image file: it is one of Levi’s puzzle boxes, more precisely, the Palace of Versailles]</p><p> </p><p>He knows that this is such a big and hard puzzle to choose from, but he doesn’t want to discourage the surfer now that he is feeling up to do something else other than sleep.</p><p> </p><p>(15:09) <strong>Yes, dear. Go ahead.</strong></p><p> </p><p>As time passes, he feels curious to know about Eren’s progress, so he texts again.</p><p> </p><p>(16:11) <strong>So, how’s it going?</strong></p><p> </p><p>There’s no reply and Levi just knows that Eren gave up and probably went back to bed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Dammit…</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>(16:16) <strong>You can try one with just 500 pieces, Eren… Take a look at the ones in the back.</strong></p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>I should’ve said that sooner. Tch…</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>He texts Hange next. Levi really wants to know how are things going with her.</p><p> </p><p>(16:19) <strong>Oi. How are you doing?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(16:22) <strong><em><span class="u">HEY, Levi!! I'm good. Things are better now. Moblit is still being so silly, but I convinced him to accept going on a trip with me next month as a gift.</span></em></strong></p><p> </p><p>(16:23) <strong>Wait, his birthday is next month?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(16:23) <strong><em><span class="u">Yes. So, it will work out nicely!!</span></em></strong></p><p> </p><p>(16:24) <strong>I’m glad, Hange.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(16:27) <strong><em><span class="u">Oh, and I talked to him about the double date!! Can we do it next Friday? At 19h?</span></em></strong></p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>(16:28) <strong>I’ll ask Eren.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(16:28) <strong><em><span class="u">OK, let me know!! </span></em></strong> 😃</p><p> </p><p>Levi attends one last customer after that and then, it is finally time for closing.</p><p> </p><p>He rushes upstairs and just as he imagined, Eren is actually sleeping. Again.</p><p> </p><p>He checks the surfer’s puzzle work on the dining table and all that Eren managed to put together were some random parts of the edges and a couple of patches from the garden in front of the palace.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Friday Evening</span> (March 05, 2021)</p><p> </p><p>As Levi watches the news on TV for a bit, he is surprised by Eren coming out of his bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>The surfer joins him on the couch, sitting next to him with a heavy sigh, seemly irritated. Therefore, Levi is quick to enquire, “what’s the matter?”</p><p> </p><p>“Floch made a fake account to annoy me on IG now”, he crosses his arms and leans his head back, staring at the TV.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes… I know.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?!”, Eren looks at him swiftly with frowned eyebrows, “how do you know?”</p><p> </p><p>“He tried following me, but I blocked him already. Although… I texted him”, Levi says it casually.</p><p> </p><p>“What did you say?”</p><p> </p><p>“I told him to fuck off! I said that if he kept trying to reach you, I’d kick his ass”, he is getting irritated himself just by thinking of Floch again. "Which means... I'm actually going to kick his damn ass. So, tell me where he lives."</p><p> </p><p>Eren is so confused right now. "What-, why would he try following you? That's so stupid."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not surprised, to be honest. He <em>is</em> pretty stupid". Next, Levi asks once more, "now, where does he live?"</p><p> </p><p>"Relax, Levi... I'll give you his address if he tries going to my apartment again."</p><p> </p><p>"Tch... Why do we have to wait to come to that again? I gave him a clear warning-"</p><p> </p><p>Eren talks over him, "it was only online. I promise I'll give you his address if he-"</p><p> </p><p>Levi also cuts him off, "what is this, huh?". He narrows his eyes, "do you think that I <em>can't</em> kick his ass, is that it?"</p><p> </p><p>"I know you can! I just don't want you to get arrested or something". Eren rests his feet over the coffee table.</p><p> </p><p>With that, Levi is quick to scold, "oi! Feet off, brat", he taps Eren's leg until he complies. “What did he tell you? Does he have friends on the police?", Levi asks next, remembering Hange's assumptions.</p><p> </p><p>Eren runs a hand through his face before leaning his head back again, “I don't know. But he didn’t make any threats, I don't think, if this is what you're asking... It was just more shit talk. I haven’t read through it all. I just blocked him, too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good. But…”, Levi is firmer in his words, “I still prefer to have his address, even if I'm not going over there right now. So, can you just tell me, please?”</p><p> </p><p>Levi wasn’t expecting such a reaction. Eren is simply smiling.</p><p> </p><p>“What, brat?”, he taps the surfer’s shoulder, “what is it?”</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t believe I have such a <em>protective </em>and<em> loving</em> boyfriend…”, he looks over to Levi with extremely soft eyes.</p><p> </p><p>For a moment, Levi just stares. And then, he owns up to it, “yes. This is me; protective and loving. So, give me his address, Eren."</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, beloved, of course”, Eren says as he grabs his phone to type it in their chat. "There. But promise me you won't actually go there just because of this IG crap. It's really not worth it."</p><p> </p><p>Levi rolls his eyes, "not even for a friendly face to face talk?"</p><p> </p><p>Hearing that makes Eren giggle for a brief moment, and Levi curls his lips right away. Although, it is so clear that there's still sadness in him that he's trying to hide.</p><p> </p><p>"No", the surfer forbids. However, he adds in, "but if he physically tries to get to me, you can go kick his damn ass as much as you want and I won't say anything, ok? Is that a deal?"</p><p> </p><p>"Deal! Excellent."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Is it bad that I really want this to happen?</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>They watch the news for a little bit, and Levi suddenly remembers to mention, “hey, so… Hange asked if we can do that double date next Friday, at 7 p.m.?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, sure…”, Eren is clearly pensative, “that works.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?”, Levi feels like he needs more reassurance.</p><p> </p><p>Which Eren gives him, “yes! You can tell her it’s good for me.”</p><p> </p><p>At the moment, the surfer is just hugging a cushion with a plain expression. He is looking at the TV, but it seems like he is far away inside his own mind.</p><p> </p><p>They stay silent for a while, until Levi suggests, “what do you say we order a pizza and watch a nice movie together, eh?”</p><p> </p><p>“Can I choose the movie?”, Eren quickly asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I choose the pizza?”, Levi counters, getting a smile and a nod in return.</p><p> </p><p>For the rest of the evening, they watch Interstellar while eating margherita pizza. Levi never watched this one before, but Eren did. Apparently, it’s one of his favorite movies ever.</p><p> </p><p>They are just a few minutes in when Eren requests, “oh, shit. Can you pause for a second?". He's rubbing his thigh with his fingers.</p><p> </p><p>“What?”, Levi pauses and looks down at Eren's crotch. The surfer dropped tomato sauce there. Quickly, Levi warns, "if you drop any of it on my couch, you'll rub it until it's clean and shiny, brat!"</p><p> </p><p>Eren chuckles subtly, “relax, Captain. It was only on me. Can you hand me a tissue?”</p><p> </p><p>And so, Levi gets a few paper tissues from the coffee table to give to him.</p><p> </p><p>Before grabbing it, Eren takes the last piece of his pizza to his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks”, he says at the same time as he chews. He cleans himself while assuring, “you can play it now.”</p><p> </p><p>But instead of reaching for the TV remote, Levi just watches as Eren swipes the tissue over his thigh. The surfer opens his leg a little to clean it, since the sauce dripped a bit to the side, so very close to his boxers.</p><p> </p><p>Once Levi realizes he’s got his eyes fixed on Eren's crotch still, he blinks a few times and gulps. He quickly plays the movie again and it’s obvious that Eren noticed his goof. Levi can see from the corner of his eye that the surfer has a closed smile on his face right now.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Tch. If there’s one thing that I can’t clean… That would be my dirty ass mind.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>They keep watching the movie, and neither of them says anything about it.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, this is my favorite part”, Eren says one moment, looking attentively at the TV.</p><p> </p><p>They watch as the characters leave their spaceship. They are now walking around shallow waters in an unfamiliar planet. There are mountains at the back, although one of them warns, "those aren’t mountains... They're waves."</p><p> </p><p>The characters on the water try to get things done as soon as possible as a colossal wave gets closer and closer. Then, the wave finally hits and swipes one of the characters away as the others get to safety inside the transport.</p><p> </p><p>It is a very intense scene. Levi looks to the side and Eren is absolutely fascinated. His eyes are completely locked on the screen, his mouth is half open and he has evident goosebumps in his arms.</p><p> </p><p>At the sight of that, Levi smiles. He moves to sit closer to the surfer, who automatically wraps an arm around him.</p><p> </p><p>And so, they watch the rest of the movie with Eren’s occasional commentaries and snuggles. Levi doesn’t usually watch Sci-fi movies, but at the end, he admits that he enjoyed this one very much so.</p><p> </p><p>After that, they get ready for bed once again and everything’s ok. Until it’s not.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Saturday Early Hours</span> (March 06, 2021)</p><p> </p><p>Levi wakes up from a nightmare in the middle of the night and taps the other side of the bed in search of Eren. But the surfer is not there.</p><p> </p><p>At once, he sits up. “Eren?”, he calls, but there's no reply.</p><p> </p><p>Getting up, Levi checks the bathroom, but again, nothing. He stands in the middle of his bedroom and soon notices that the window is open. He walks quickly towards it and looks outside. It is dark out and there’s not a single soul to be seen anywhere.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Why does it always feel like I’m searching for you... But you are slipping right through my fingers?</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>His heart feels heavy. There’s a sudden light in the room now and Levi turns around to check. Eren’s phone is lit on the nightstand.</p><p> </p><p>When he takes it in hand to check, he sees @HistoriaReiss reacting to a <em>Story</em> posted: “😍”</p><p> </p><p>He taps on the notification, types 2512 to unlock the phone and checks what this <em>Story</em> was about.</p><p> </p><p>2 hours ago. It is a video of a cat meowing outside in the middle of the street, shot from his bedroom window. Eren is calling for him with a “beez-beez-beez” sound. Suddenly, the cat starts to run away and disappears into the darkness. A car passes by and Eren changes the shot for the moon up in the sky.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Did he go after this cat?! Dammit!</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Levi puts on his jogger pants and rushes out of the room, but then, he stops abruptly. He finds Eren Yäger right there.</p><p> </p><p>The surfer is doing pushups in the middle of the living room.</p><p> </p><p>“Eren!”, Levi calls with a frown, “what-, what are you doing?!”</p><p> </p><p>Eren doesn’t stop, but just talks in between breaths, “I gotta... Make up... For lost time!”. He is sweating a lot and his hair is even wet from it.</p><p> </p><p>Then, Levi realizes that there's a small puddle of blood on the floor. The surfer’s nose is bleeding. "What the hell!”, he shouts and goes to grab a tissue.</p><p> </p><p>Right now, Eren is crouched on the floor, holding on his nose as Levi kneels down in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>He offers the tissue and Eren expresses as he takes it, “this happens sometimes…”. He cleans his nose while completing, “I told you I would train harder than before.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don't want you to exhaust yourself in this extent!”, Levi feels deeply worried.</p><p> </p><p>“I can do this. I’m fine. What if…”, Eren also cleans the blood on the floor, strangely all excited, “what if we go to the beach right now?! We can go for a nice swim!”. He grins looking back at Levi, “I’ll call for an Uber”, and gets up fast to go get his phone.</p><p> </p><p>But Levi is fast to follow. He grabs the surfer’s arm, “stop! Just… Stop, Eren.”</p><p> </p><p>It is clear that Eren looks confused with the startle expression on Levi’s face. “What’s wrong?”, he asks, as if nothing out of the ordinary was happening.</p><p> </p><p>“We have plenty of time to do everything, just not right now. It’s 3 a.m.!”. Levi sighs, “let’s get back to bed.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not tired anymore…”, Eren seems upset, “you can go. I’ll keep training.”</p><p> </p><p>Levi holds his cheeks before the surfer can get down on the floor again for more pushups, “look at me, brat. Listen to me. You don’t have to do this right now”. They stare at each other. There is sweat dripping down Eren’s forehead.</p><p> </p><p>Then, Levi squeezes Eren’s face for a quick moment as he talks, “wait here.”</p><p> </p><p>With that, he goes to get the gray sweatpants that Eren gave him before and, once he’s back in the living room, he throws them towards the surfer. “Put these on and come with me.”</p><p> </p><p>Levi waits for him at the stairs and when Eren shows up, instead of going down, Levi leads the way up.</p><p> </p><p>And so, they reach the rooftop.</p><p> </p><p>The sky is full of stars tonight and the moon shines very bright. Levi takes Eren’s hand and they walk towards an old wooden bench right ahead.</p><p> </p><p>As they sit, Levi takes a deep breath, still with his hand locked in Eren's.</p><p> </p><p>They simply look above in silence and the surfer seems to be a little calmer right now, although his leg is bouncing a bit.</p><p> </p><p>Eren comments, eventually, "I didn’t know you have such a good view for the stars, Levi…”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes…”, Levi looks back at him, “it’s a good place to relax. Do you feel relaxed?”</p><p> </p><p>Eren chuckles, “are you trying to relax me?”</p><p> </p><p>“As a matter of fact, yes, Eren. I am”. He asks next, tightening their hands together, “how long did you train for?”</p><p> </p><p>“An hour or so…”</p><p> </p><p>“Tch. Goddammit, Eren”. Levi touches his heart, “how are you feeling?”</p><p> </p><p>“Great!”, Eren caresses Levi’s hand over his chest. “Really, Levi… I feel great. Everything’s ok.”</p><p> </p><p>“But you feel things differently… Right?”, he looks carefully at his eyes, “when you are like this?”</p><p> </p><p>Eren gulps. “I can feel that I’m not having a heart attack, so...”</p><p> </p><p>“But you feel any pain?”</p><p> </p><p>“No. Not at all”. The surfer seems truthful.</p><p> </p><p>Levi looks back up at the stars and sits back, just breathing the chilly air. Then, he enquires, “when are you doing a checkup? You’ll do one, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I have an appointment on Monday.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh”, Levi is actually surprised, “well, good, then. Is it with your dad? Or some other doctor?”</p><p> </p><p>Eren is messing with his hands, “with my dad, yeah… Hey!’, he quickly cuts the subject while pulling a lighter out of his sweatpants, “do you wanna see a fireball coming out of my hand?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Where-, how did you got-“, Levi gives up in figuring out how he has a lighter right now, “you know what? Yes, brat. Show me.”</p><p> </p><p>Eren takes the lighter to a small gap in his closed hand. It looks like he is letting some of the gas in. Then, he lights it up normally at the same spot, quickly opening his hand. There are high flames on his palm for a quick second.</p><p> </p><p>“Tch”, Levi shakes his head and huffs.</p><p> </p><p>“Cool, huh?”, Eren smiles so greatly.</p><p> </p><p>“Let me see that”, Levi grabs his hand to inspect it. There’s no damage whatsoever or even warmness. Eren holds at Levi’s fingers as he does that.</p><p> </p><p>They hold their hands together again and just look up, admiring the beautiful night sky.</p><p> </p><p>It is clear that Eren still feels a little agitated. Right now, he is turning the lighter on and off frenetically with his other hand.</p><p> </p><p>"I had the weirdest nightmare just now...", Levi tries to make small talk.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, yeah? What was it about?", Eren really seems eager to know.</p><p> </p><p>With a quick breath, Levi let's out, "I don't even know how to start. It was like...", he frowns, trying to recollect it, "we were fighting giant people who wanted to eat the normal sized people, but then <em>you</em> turned into one of them, as well."</p><p> </p><p>"That <em>is</em> really weird", Eren giggles. "So, was I good or bad?"</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know... But I cut you out of your giant neck."</p><p> </p><p>"Wait, I don't get it", Eren stops messing around with the lighter and puts it back in his pocket. "You cut my head off? And I didn't die?"</p><p> </p><p>"No, it was like, you were giant, but you were still the normal sized you inside, on the thing's neck", Levi demonstrates it, indicating at the back of his own neck.</p><p> </p><p>"Jeez, that's trippy...", Eren huffs, "and I was still alive?". He is now spinning his black ring around his index finger.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, but you were connected to it. You had some weird marks under your eyes after I cut you out, like... Connected tissues."</p><p> </p><p>"That's cool!". He thinks for a moment while staring at the moon, but soon looks back at Levi, "Wait, so... The other giants. They were normal sized people, too? Inside their giant necks?"</p><p> </p><p>"I have no idea."</p><p> </p><p>The silence that lingered next is suddenly filled with Eren's laughter.</p><p> </p><p>"What?", Levi asks.</p><p> </p><p>"If I was giant... Did I have a giant dick?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh my-. Eren!", Levi looks at him with wide eyes, "you really can't keep your mind out the gutter, can you?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I'm sorry, but this would only be logical-"</p><p> </p><p>Levi cuts him off, "you had no dick whatsoever, alright?"</p><p> </p><p>Eren frowns, "what the fuck?!"</p><p> </p><p>They discuss about the nightmare some more and then, Eren tells him about some of his own weird dreams, like one where he was swimming with alien-like animals and another where he was so strong that he could lift a whole building up his back. </p><p> </p><p>At last, Levi manages to convince him to go back to sleep for the night and so, they are finally in bed together, once again.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Saturday Morning</span> (March 06, 2021)</p><p> </p><p>As Levi opens his eyes this time, he can see Eren already looking down at him. The surfer lies sideways, supporting his head on his hand, and he gives a subtle smile to Levi, who can’t help but to smile right back.</p><p> </p><p>For a moment, Levi rests his eyes again with a big breath. He is so glad it is finally Saturday and there’s no need to open his shop today. But he soon remembers about the troubles from last night.</p><p> </p><p>His smile disappears from his lips as he reopens his eyes, and he notices Eren’s now serious expression. The surfer is about to apologize, “I’m really sorry for being so-”</p><p> </p><p>Levi puts a hand over his lips, “no need for apologies, Eren”. He moves up, resting an elbow on the mattress, “I’ll be right here every time you need me”. The surfer is not facing him, but messing with the bedsheets. So, Levi assures it one more time, touching Eren’s chin to make their eyes meet again, “<em>every time</em>. Ok?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ok”, Eren whispers with a nod.</p><p> </p><p>Pretty soon, the surfer huffs, clearly thinking about something amusing to him.</p><p> </p><p>"What is it?", Levi looks at him through narrowed eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Eren licks his lips and expresses, very softly, "I love how you're so... <em>Sweet</em> to me, but still being yourself<em>". </em>Levi frowns now, therefore, Eren explains, "like... You are so kind, Levi, but you are still harsh and honest with me, like... You don't treat me any different when I'm feeling like shit, or even when I'm hyper... It's like, hum... Just the same. I love that". He seems to be confused in his own words and so, he talks faster next, "people usually treat me differently when I'm very high or very low in my mind, but you don't. That's basically what I'm trying to say."</p><p> </p><p>"Well...", Levi really doesn't know what to say to that. He thinks for a moment, until assuring, "you're always a brat in my eyes, Eren. Doesn't matter in which mood you are in". He caresses Eren's cheek for a moment as he completes, "you're my dear brat."</p><p> </p><p>There's a big smile appearing on the surfer's face. He is moving closer to Levi when his phone starts to ring. However, he ignores it for now. He still moves forward until he reaches Levi’s lips.</p><p> </p><p>Eren gives him a brief kiss, although very delicate and loving.</p><p> </p><p>Then, he turns back to take his call. “Hey, Mikasa…”, he greets without much excitement.</p><p> </p><p>As they talk, Levi checks his phone.</p><p> </p><p>On <em>Instagram</em>, there is a new post by @ArminArlert_. It is a simple smiley selfie with a brick wall background and the caption goes: “The first and the best victory is to conquer self - Plato.”</p><p> </p><p>He likes the picture and keeps scrolling, while Eren talks on the phone in between pauses, "yes"; “great!”; “not anymore”; “yeah…”; “uhum.”</p><p> </p><p>Levi updates his feed and there’s a new post from @MikeZach from just a couple of minutes ago. It is a selfie of his girlfriend and him under a sunshade at the beach, with the caption: “Enjoying life the best way possible ❤”.</p><p> </p><p>He likes the post as Eren is saying, "never!"; "oh, you wish…"; "but did you see it, though?"; "hum..."; "did Jean say that?!", he laughs genuinely and Levi feels his heart warm.</p><p> </p><p>There is not much more to see on <em>Instagram</em>, therefore, Levi opens his chat with Hange Zöe.</p><p> </p><p>(9:47) <strong>Hello, Hange. Just confirming the double date... All set for next Friday, alright? But let me know if Moblit is back at being an ass. We can still hang out, just the three of us.</strong></p><p> </p><p>The surfer keeps talking, “ok, where?”; “yeah, it’s not that far from here”; “really?! Ok…”. Eren is frowning, but smiling. “I’ll see you there, then"; "ok. Bye."</p><p> </p><p>He hangs up and huffs right away. Levi is already curious, “what did she say?”</p><p> </p><p>“Our dad… He wants to have lunch with us.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why do you sound so surprised?”, Levi puts his phone away.</p><p> </p><p>“He <em>never</em> has lunch with us.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hum…”, Levi reflects, “maybe he misses being with you both.”</p><p> </p><p>Eren gives a quick chuckle and scratches his hair, “yeah… Maybe.”</p><p> </p><p>The surfer checks his own <em>Instagram</em> now. He passes through @ArminArlert_’s selfie and leaves his Heart, as well. He also comments: "So handsome ❤❤"</p><p> </p><p>Up next, there's a picture posted by @Mikasa0210 of Jean and her smiling large, with their cheeks smashed together. "Ugh...", Eren grunts, but still, he gives it a Heart.</p><p> </p><p>Then, he stops at a picture of a wave. He looks attentively at it while breathing hard, like if he was trying to actually smell the salty air.</p><p> </p><p>“You <em>really</em> miss the beach, huh?”, Levi comments.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah”, Eren expresses and then recalls, “we are still up for next week, right? You'll go see me surf?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, dear.”</p><p> </p><p>Right now, Levi just watches as Eren scrolls through the @sea <em>Instagram</em> account. He gets to a video of a ship caught in the middle of very dangerous waves. Eren soon remarks, “now that’s something I don’t have… Thalassophobia”. He reads the caption from the post, “the persistent fear of bodies of deep, dark water and what exists below the surface.”</p><p> </p><p>“Tch”, Levi is shaking his head as he gets up, “if you could breathe underwater... You would never come up to the surface again.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I would! How else would I see <em>you</em>, beloved?”</p><p> </p><p>With that, Levi smiles nicely and bites his lip as he turns back. He requests, moving an arm, “come have breakfast with me.”</p><p> </p><p>For his surprise, Eren stands up on the bed and walks across towards him. He holds at Levi’s shoulders, looking down at him. Automatically, Levi wraps his arms around his legs; he has the impression that the surfer will fall at any giving moment.</p><p> </p><p>Although, he doesn’t. Instead, the surfer jumps down in front of Levi, whose hands slides up to his ass from the movement.</p><p> </p><p>Eren grabs Levi’s face from the back of his ears and gives him multiple fast smooches on the cheeks, nose, forehead, chin and lips.</p><p> </p><p>With a grimace, Levi moves his hands to Eren’s chest, trying to push him back, “what the fuck. Stop that!”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll stop…”, he carefully looks at Levi’s face before quickly completing, “after a few more”, and he begins with the smooches all over again, even over Levi's closed eyelids this time.</p><p> </p><p>“STOP!”, Levi shouts while laughing. He knows what Eren's weakness is, though.</p><p> </p><p>In a quick movement, he tickles both of his armpits, making the surfer squeal loudly. He finally steps back, falling down the bed with crossed arms, fearfully protecting his armpits.</p><p> </p><p>“Holy shit, Eren”, Levi mocks, massaging his ears, “I think I’m deaf now.”</p><p> </p><p>Eren smiles with pleading eyebrows, “don’t do that again”. As Levi moves his arms down and walks around the bed, the surfer flinches right away, pressing his arms tighter, “please!”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not going for your armpits, idiot! I’m literally going to the kitchen”. At the door, he turns back, “let’s go eat something.”</p><p> </p><p>"Ok... You go first!", Eren still lies on the bed, holding his armpits.</p><p> </p><p>Levi shakes his head and huffs. "Tch. My God..."</p><p> </p><p>And so, at the kitchen, Levi makes himself a nice and healthy sandwich, which Eren refuses to have, already reaching for the Froot Loops box.</p><p> </p><p>They eat at the dining table, where Levi ironically comments, looking over the Versailles puzzle which is still there, “I see that you made quite the progress with the puzzle, dear.”</p><p> </p><p>Eren rolls his eyes, “this is the hardest freaking puzzle I have ever seen in my life! I couldn’t even fit two pieces of the actual palace together. And half of it it’s just plain blue sky…”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe try a smaller one next time. Did you even read my message? I have plenty of others.”</p><p> </p><p>"I really thought I could do it! I was...", Eren speaks lower next, "greedy, I guess". He looks down to his bowl and continues eating his cereal.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes...", Levi stares stone-faced. Soon enough, he suggests, "well… Maybe we can try one together some other time”. He gets a simple, but happy nod in return with that.</p><p> </p><p>Before Eren leaves the apartment, Levi goes to get the green hoodie to return it, as well.</p><p> </p><p>However, the moment the surfer takes it in hand, he sniffs the fabric and complains, “ah… Did you wash it?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Excuse me! Did you really want your hoodie back with cum all over it?!</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>With an immediate frown, Levi shots back, “tch! <em>Of course</em> I washed it, filthy brat.”</p><p> </p><p>Eren is having a laugh as he puts the hoodie inside his backpack. Then, he closes the zipper while saying, a little red on the cheeks, "hey, hum… If you want…”. He gulps and messes around with his pins, “I could stay for longer, and we could… I don’t know…". He finally looks back at Levi’s eyes, "we could do<em> something else</em> together.”</p><p> </p><p>Just with that, Levi can already feel his heart beginning to race. “I won’t be the cause you miss a rare lunch with both your dad and sister, brat. Do you actually want Mikasa to hate me <em>that</em> much?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Ok!”, Eren moves his eyebrows quickly. He puts on his backpack and adds in, “just a thought…”</p><p> </p><p>Then, they simply walk downstairs.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as Levi opens the door, he steps out and searches for any suspicious movement outside, once again.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you looking for?”, Eren enquires, standing next to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing…”, Levi still looks at the street, “just looking.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ok…”. Eren soon interrupts his search with a sudden kiss on his lips. And so, Levi changes his focus entirely towards it.</p><p> </p><p>The surfer is smiling in between their kisses and suddenly, he lifts Levi up with ease.</p><p> </p><p>Levi holds Eren’s cheeks and scolds, looking down at him, “oi! Eren... You’re being such a little shit today, eh?!”</p><p> </p><p>“What, you don’t like that?”, Eren has a wonderful grin on his face right now and his eyes are sparkling with the morning light.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll drop me, and…”, Levi tries to search for more reasons, but he is too distracted staring at the surfer’s lovely face.</p><p> </p><p>With a whisper, Eren promises, “never”, and glances down at his lips.</p><p> </p><p>Levi lowers his head to catch Eren’s lips and their tongues meet again. The surfer tastes so very sweet, just like Froot Loops. Levi is having a taste for that cereal now.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, the surfer lets him down.</p><p> </p><p>"Text me later about how the lunch went", Levi asks as Eren steps back.</p><p> </p><p>"I sure will", Eren curls his lips and steps forward once again to give one last peck on Levi's lips.</p><p> </p><p>Then, he finally starts walking away towards the subway station nearby. And Levi just watches him crossing a couple of streets, until he disappears down the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>Just standing there for a good five minutes after the surfer went out of sight, Levi’s lips are still tingling and missing Eren’s deeply.</p><p> </p><p>And so, he licks his lips in deep thoughts, as his heart races once more.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Goddamn… I think I need to buy some condoms.</em> </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Eren's favorite scene from Interstellar:<br/>https://youtu.be/v-xh_gq8sbk</p><p> </p><p>Thalassophobia post from the @sea Instagram:<br/>https://www.instagram.com/p/CL9UuHGAPYj</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Hurt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Eren is italics</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Levi is bold</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Levi’s thoughts are bold + italics</em> </strong>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p><span class="u">Saturday Afternoon</span> (March 06, 2021)</p><p> </p><p>(14:01) <em>Hey…</em></p><p> </p><p>(14:16) <strong>Hi!</strong></p><p> </p><p>(14:16) <strong>How was lunch?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(14:17) <em>Well.. Not great</em></p><p> </p><p>(14:17) <strong>What happened?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(14:18) <em>Basically, my dad wants us to move to Germany.</em></p><p> </p><p>Reading those words makes Levi feel an immediate shock throughout his body.</p><p> </p><p>(14:18) <strong>What?! What do you mean, Eren?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(14:19) <strong>Are you moving away??</strong></p><p> </p><p>(14:19) <em>Of course not!! I would never leave you, Levi</em></p><p> </p><p>(14:19) <em>I already told him I’m not going</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>(14:20) <strong>And what did he say to that??</strong></p><p> </p><p>(14:20) <strong>What about your sister? She wants to go?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(14:21) <strong>Why your dad wants to move, anyway? What’s wrong with Rose?!</strong></p><p> </p><p>[Eren is typing]</p><p> </p><p>[Eren stops typing]</p><p> </p><p>[Eren is typing]</p><p> </p><p>Levi’s mind is rushing with the dreadful possibilities.</p><p> </p><p>(14:21) <strong>He won’t force you to move, right? </strong></p><p> </p><p>(14:22) <strong>He can’t do that, you’re not underage… </strong></p><p> </p><p>(14:22) <strong>He can’t use your condition to say you’re not capable of deciding things for yourself, right Eren??</strong></p><p> </p><p>[Eren stops typing]</p><p> </p><p>[Eren is typing]</p><p> </p><p>(14:23) <em>Calm down, Captain</em></p><p> </p><p>[Eren is recording an audio message]</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Fucking hell…</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>It is taking so long for the surfer to send the audio message and Levi’s mouth is getting dry already. But there it is, eventually.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry to alarm you, Levi! But really, there’s no need for that”. There is a clear sound of crashing waves in the background and Levi is just about to call to scold the surfer when he mentions, “and just in case you can hear beach sounds… Yes, I’m at the beach, but I’m not surfing! I’m just here… Sitting on the sand, trying to clear my mind.”</p><p> </p><p>Eren sighs hard and continues on explaining things, “so, moving on to your questions… My dad got mad, of course. He made that lunch as some sort of ‘notice’ instead of a ‘discussion’ about it, you know? And Mikasa wasn’t so happy, either. I don’t think I said this yet, but my sister is adopted. She’s just about 2 months older than me... My parents adopted her when we were 9 so, she doesn’t even speak good German; she knows very little, actually.”</p><p> </p><p>Right now, Eren seems to be a little lost, “agh, what else did you ask? I’m sorry, Levi… I’m a bit out of it. I’ll just talk and you can ask me anything else you want after, ok? So…”. He clears his throat, “Mikasa… She doesn’t speak German, but she’s also dating now, which puts us in the same boat, kind of.”</p><p> </p><p>“My dad… He’s got a job offer from a hospital in Munich. I didn’t even know he was applying there. He said it’s a better salary, but that’s bullshit, because he started talking about all these other reasons to move, like… He said that we could be closer to our grandad and that my grandad himself said he’s feeling too alone over there, like, I get it! He lives all by himself in a huge house in Munich, but he’s got Zeke dropping by all the time. That’s my half-brother, just in case you forgot his name. And that’s another thing!”, Eren is talking faster, “my dad said he wants to be closer to Zeke too, all of a sudden, but they barely even talk. I doubt this would change with moving back to Munich…”</p><p> </p><p>“And, hum…”, he slows down his speech and lowers his tone, “he also said he’s <em>worried</em> about me, whatever that means… I didn’t even tell him about the Titan wave still being in the picture yet and he’s already worried again, but anyway… He’s got in contact with my old therapist from there, and she said she could start seeing me again. But I don’t wanna see her if it means moving away from Rose”. He sounds very upset now, “I’m not moving! I’m just… Not. There’s no way in hell. Nobody’s forcing me to do shit.”</p><p> </p><p>As Levi finishes listening to this audio message, there’s already another one coming through, although shorter.</p><p> </p><p>Eren sounds even more pissed this time, “and how am I supposed to work too, right?! It’s like…”, he briefly laughs drily, “he says he’s thinking about me, but he’s got his head so far up his ass; this is so stupid! I’m literally a surf instructor! There’s no freaking beaches in Munich.”</p><p> </p><p>There’s some silence, but the audio isn’t finished. Eren’s voice echoes again, “he told us to go to college somewhere around there and do ‘something useful’ with our lives, I mean… What a great thing to hear over lunch, in a crowded restaurant…”</p><p> </p><p>(14:36) <strong>Fuck, Eren… So, he is still insisting on this?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(14:36) <strong>Tell me how things were left off! Or you just took off in the middle of lunch?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(14:37) <em>Wow, I’m still always so surprised about how well you know me</em></p><p> </p><p>(14:37) <strong>My God, you really need to talk properly about this with him!! Did he already take the job offer?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(14:38) <em>I don’t know</em></p><p> </p><p>(14:38) <em>All I know is that if he wants, he can move, but we are staying here</em></p><p> </p><p>(14:39) <strong>Does he know that you’re dating, as well?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(14:40) <em>Yeah, I told him is not just the beach and my job</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <b>Tch, shit… I can’t just ignore the therapist thing for my own selfish reasons… </b> </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>We need to talk about this.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>(14:41) <strong>But can I ask something… And don’t be mad at me</strong></p><p> </p><p>(14:41) <em>Ok…?</em></p><p> </p><p>(14:42) <strong>What about your therapist? You told me you stayed with her for years and it was good for you, right?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(14:42) <em>Ah, Levi, don’t worry about that!! That’s the least of our problems right now</em></p><p> </p><p>(14:43) <strong>But you need to get back into therapy…</strong></p><p> </p><p>(14:43) <em>Not as much as I need you!</em></p><p> </p><p>(14:44) <strong>I’m just your boyfriend, Eren... She’s a professional that can help you</strong></p><p> </p><p>(14:45) <em>Why are you even worried about this again? I told you I’m ok!</em></p><p> </p><p>(14:45) <em>Did Armin say something to scare you?</em></p><p> </p><p>(14:47) <strong>We talked about the possibility of your condition getting worse if you don’t get the proper help that you need. Is this what you mean? So there’s an actual chance for that to happen, huh?</strong></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>I don’t want you to move away, Eren… But if staying with me will cause you more harm than good…</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>(14:48) <em>Omg… That’s really not a problem, for real! You can trust me. I won’t get worse. After all the shit I’ve already been through… I’m good!</em></p><p> </p><p>(14:48) <strong>You can’t know that</strong></p><p> </p><p>(14:50) <em>Look… I know that I can be better if I’m in therapy, and this is what I’m gonna do, ok? I’ll look for someone here in Rose and that’s done. Easy</em></p><p> </p><p>(14:51) <strong>You said it yourself you’ve been through a bunch of therapists here already and couldn’t adapt with any of them</strong></p><p> </p><p>(14:53) <em>But it’s been almost a year now. I can try again. And if it doesn’t work out, I can try online sessions with my therapist from Germany! I’ll ask if she works like that</em></p><p> </p><p>(14:55) <strong>Eren… I love you so much, you know this. Please, do the best thing that you can for you and your health. That’s all I care about! I can handle a long-distance relationship if it comes to that</strong></p><p> </p><p>(14:56) <em>I love you, Levi, and I will not leave you. I'm staying right here.</em></p><p> </p><p>For a moment, Levi thinks about how difficult it would be to learn the German language. Surely, he could move to Munich and live there with the surfer if he asked him to.</p><p> </p><p>He could go anywhere with Eren.</p><p> </p><p>But, instead of suggesting such an abrupt and maybe too forward thing, Levi decides to wait and see what will actually happen, more specifically, of what Dr. Yäger will decide.</p><p> </p><p>Later that day, he checks <em>Instagram.</em> There is a new <em>Story</em> by @Hange.Z.</p><p> </p><p>11 minutes ago. Hange films Moblit’s reaction as she beats him in a chess match. He puts his hands on his head while saying, “oh, no… Again, Hange!”. He gets up, all disappointed in himself, although he smiles looking up at her eyes behind the camera. “I’m done. I can’t…”, he turns around and Hange is laughing, trying to speak, “get back. One more match, babe! Please!”</p><p> </p><p>Levi feels oddly satisfied to know that they actually made their peace.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Up next, there are new <em>Stories</em> by @ArminArlert_.</p><p> </p><p>6 hours ago. A boomerang of his lessons in a computer screen and of his notes on the desk.</p><p> </p><p>2 hours ago. A repost from @ConnieTheManSpringer of Armin solving a Rubik’s cube. His fingers move so fast that is nearly impossible to follow.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, he’s gonna do it!”, Connie says, getting only the cube in shot now.</p><p> </p><p>There is someone laughing and saying something very faintly in the background. It sounds a lot like Eren.</p><p> </p><p>Then, Armin actually finishes the cube and Connie moves the camera up to the blond guy’s smile. “He did it! My man! YEAH!!!". The short-haired guy is celebrating, which makes Armin embarrassed. He asks next, "how long was that, Yäger?”</p><p> </p><p>Eren lets them know, “16 seconds… Holy s-”</p><p> </p><p>The <em>Story</em> gets cut out.</p><p> </p><p>1 hour ago. Eren is in shot this time. There’s rock music playing in the background and the surfer is sitting on an armchair shaking his head to the beat. He’s got his leg up to support the journal he is writing on.</p><p> </p><p>When he notices that Armin is filming, he pretends that he is in a rock concert, using the pen as a microphone as he screams the lyrics, “run away, run away now. I'll attack, I'll attack, I'll attack, AAAAAAAHHHHHH!”. He grins wonderfully at the end.</p><p> </p><p>And Levi is now smiling at his phone screen.</p><p> </p><p>His mind soon begins to wonder about some more hypothetical scenarios.</p><p> </p><p>(17:36) <strong>Oi, Eren… If I remember correctly, you said before you wanted to move out, right? What was the issue again?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(17:47) <em>Well, I don’t have enough cash. That’s another reason why I need that Titan record prize. I still want to move out</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Hum… Would it be weird if I asked you to move in with me? It probably would, eh…</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>(17:49) <em>Hey, do you want to see something funny??</em></p><p> </p><p>(17:50) <strong>Alright…?</strong></p><p> </p><p>[Eren sends a video file: he is petting someone’s dog in his building’s elevator]</p><p> </p><p>(17:54) <strong>How is that supposed to be funny?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(17:57) <em>Wait</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Saturday Evening</span> (March 06, 2021)</p><p> </p><p>(18:10) <strong>Did you kidnap that dog or something? That’s not funny, either.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(18:11) <em>Wait!!!</em></p><p> </p><p>[Eren sends a video file: he is in an unfamiliar bedroom and Bean is sleeping on the bed.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, I wasn’t finding him. He’s sleeping here, in Mikasa’s room…”, the surfer explains, getting closer to the bed.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi, buddy!”, he says next, in a thin and whispery voice. He starts petting Bean and the cat stretches himself. Then, Eren takes his hand to Bean’s nose, who starts sniffing suspiciously.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as Bean realizes that there’s a dog smell, he hisses, moving his paw aggressively. Eren moves his hand back, chuckling, “hey! Don’t do that, Bean. It’s just the neighbor’s dog. C’mon.”</p><p> </p><p>Bean moves forward to smell it again and he’s extra pissed now. He hisses louder and his tail is super puffed. The surfer tries to pet him one more time, but all that he gets is a scratch on his hand. “HEY! Don’t be mean!”. Although, Bean meows angrily and tries to bite his hand this time, “fuck. Ok, ok! Jeez…”</p><p> </p><p>Eren steps back while giggling.]</p><p> </p><p>(18:16) <strong>You really like to upset him on purpose, don’t you? You deserve every scratch and bite you get.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(18:17) <em>Hahaha he knows I love him</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>If Eren ever moves in with me… He will bring the devil’s cat with him, huh… Oh, damn.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>(18:20) <strong>How is Bean around strangers?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(18:22) <em>Oh I knew you wanted to pet him!!! He’s just too cute to not even think that</em></p><p> </p><p>(18:23) <strong>I’m just wondering how bad is the damage you caused in his behavior</strong></p><p> </p><p>(18:23) <em>He’s always been this intense. It’s just his personality!</em></p><p> </p><p>(18:24) <strong>Oh. Like father, like son, then…</strong></p><p> </p><p>(18:24) <em>But he’s a good boy, he doesn’t scratch or bite people he never met. He doesn’t even hisses, he just hides.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>(18:24) <em>Hahahaha yeah, I guess so</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>(18:25) <strong>But after he gets to know someone, does he treat them like he treats you?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(18:26) <em>Not really. Armin holds him all the time and he barely has scratches on his hands</em></p><p> </p><p>(18:26) <strong>Barely, huh…</strong></p><p> </p><p>(18:27) <em>Are you scared of cats, Levi? C’mon. I thought you liked them</em></p><p> </p><p>(18:28) <strong>I do like them. I just don’t like to suffer.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(18:29) <em>Ah it’s fine, though. You won’t see him all the time anyway</em></p><p> </p><p>(18:39) <em>Are you coming to visit me one of these days..?</em></p><p> </p><p>(18:40) <strong>It depends</strong></p><p> </p><p>(18:40) <em>On what?</em></p><p> </p><p>(18:40) <strong>If you’re alone, of course.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(18:41) <em>Oh</em> 😏</p><p> </p><p>(18:41) <strong>Because your sister hates me, Eren!! That’s the main reason here.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(18:42) <em>Stop saying that. She doesn’t hate you. She even supported me over lunch today</em></p><p> </p><p>(18:43) <strong>How, exactly?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(18:43) <em>She said we can’t move to Germany because we both are in a relationship right now</em></p><p> </p><p>(18:44) <strong>I think she just used your situation. This doesn’t mean she likes me</strong></p><p> </p><p>(18:44) <em>She knows how I feel about you…</em></p><p> </p><p>(18:45) <strong>So?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(18:45) <em>So, she won’t try to ruin what we have, if this is even a concern. And even if she wanted to ruin anything, she wouldn’t be able to</em></p><p> </p><p>(18:46) <strong>Did she stay with your father in the restaurant after you left?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(18:47) <em>Yeah</em></p><p> </p><p>(18:48) <strong>What did they say? Is there any more news about this?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(18:49) <em>I’ll have a chat with her when she gets here. She’s at Sasha's rn, I think</em></p><p> </p><p>(18:49) <strong>Alright. Let me know.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(18:51) <em>Of course, beloved</em> ❤</p><p> </p><p>It is now almost time for bed and Eren hasn’t text Levi about any news, so far. Levi is still a little bit on edge about the possibility of not living in the same city as Eren anymore, but he is decided to offer his apartment for him to live in, depending on how things go with Dr. Yäger and the surfer’s therapist search. Having a few scratches on his hands and getting fur out of his furniture every now and then doesn’t seen so bad to Levi right now, when compared to the alternative.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Sunday Morning</span> (March 07, 2021)</p><p> </p><p>(9:12) <em>Hello, beloved! Truth or dare?</em></p><p> </p><p>(09:16) <strong>Really, Eren? What did your sister tell you last night?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(09:16) <em>Let’s play to find out</em></p><p> </p><p>(09:17) <strong>I’m tired of these enigmatic talks every Sunday. Can we change that, please?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(09:18) <em>Oh? Change how?</em></p><p> </p><p>(09:19) <strong>How about we just move on from it entirely… We’ve been doing this for so long now. Don’t you get bored?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(09:19) <em>Nothing’s boring with you, beloved!</em></p><p> </p><p>(09:21) <em>I have an idea!! Let’s do like a quickfire game, then.</em></p><p> </p><p>(09:23) <strong>Like…?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(09:23) <em>Like</em> <em>Yes or No?</em></p><p> </p><p>(09:24) <strong>How does that work?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(09:25) <em>One person asks a question and the other can only reply with “yes” or “no”. No need to specify anything.</em></p><p> </p><p>(09:25) <em>And you have to be truthful at all times</em></p><p> </p><p>(09:26) <strong>Alright… I can be truthful. Can you?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(09:27) <em>Of course, Captain! So, who starts?</em></p><p> </p><p>(09:27) <strong>I’ll start.</strong></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Damn… How do I ask this now?</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>(09:30) <strong>Wait, can we just talk normally about Germany for a moment? This is important, Eren</strong></p><p> </p><p>(09:31) <em>It’s boring talk, Levi. I just woke up, c’mon… There's not much to tell still, anyway</em></p><p> </p><p>(09:32) <strong>Fine, brat. Did Mikasa manage to convince your father to not move away?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(09:32) <em>No..</em></p><p> </p><p>(09:33) <em>Did you ever live somewhere else besides Rose and your hometown?</em></p><p> </p><p>(09:34) <strong>No.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(09:34) <strong>Are you moving to Munich?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(09:35) <em>No!</em></p><p> </p><p>(09:36) <em>Did you ever regret moving to Rose?</em></p><p> </p><p>(09:37) <strong>Yes (but you know why. I have no regrets about moving here anymore)</strong></p><p> </p><p>(09:38) <strong>Is your father moving on his own?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(09:39) <em>I don’t know</em></p><p> </p><p>(09:39) <strong>That’s not an option</strong></p><p> </p><p>(09:40) <em>But I don’t know the answer. It doesn’t depend on me..</em></p><p> </p><p>(09:41) <strong>Well, are you planning to find out anytime soon?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(09:41) <em>It’s my turn</em></p><p> </p><p>(09:42) <strong>If you use “I don’t know”, I should be allowed two questions.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(09:43) <em>Ok… Yes, I’m planning to find that out</em></p><p> </p><p>(09:44) <em>Do you have any family around besides your uncle (if he’s still alive)?</em></p><p> </p><p>(09:45) <strong>No.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(09:46) <strong>Do you still want to live with your sister in the future?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(09:46) <em>No!!</em></p><p> </p><p>(09:47) <em>Do you have any way to contact your uncle?</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Shit…</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>(09:47) <strong>Yes</strong></p><p> </p><p>(09:48) <strong>Does your dad know that I’m ten years older than you?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(09:48) <em>Why does that matter?</em></p><p> </p><p>(09:49) <strong>It matters for me.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(09:49) <em>I think we need a “kind of” option…</em></p><p> </p><p>(09:50) <strong>What do you mean? Explain.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(09:50) <em>That’s not how the game works.</em></p><p> </p><p>(09:51) <strong>If the answer is “kind of”, an explanation must be necessary. Another new rule, brat.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(09:52) <em>Ok. No problem, anyway. He knows I’m dating someone older than me, but not how much older exactly, I guess</em></p><p> </p><p>(09:53) <strong>He knows it’s not a woman at least, right?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(09:54) <em>It’s my turn… Do you miss your uncle?</em></p><p> </p><p>(09:54) <strong>What kind of question is that?!</strong></p><p> </p><p>(09:54) <em>Do you miss him or not?</em></p><p> </p><p>(09:55) <strong>Yes…</strong></p><p> </p><p>(09:56) <strong>Does your dad know that you’re dating a man?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(09:57) <em>No</em></p><p> </p><p>(09:58) <strong>How the fuck?! He knows you’re gay, doesn’t he? So, he thinks what… That you’re bi or something? Or that you “changed your mind”??</strong></p><p> </p><p>(09:59) <em>It’s my turn again!!!</em></p><p> </p><p>Levi rolls his eyes and sighs intensely.</p><p> </p><p>(09:59) <strong>Proceed, then!</strong></p><p> </p><p>(10:00) <em>Do you feel bad for leaving your uncle behind?</em></p><p> </p><p>(10:01) <strong>Yes</strong></p><p> </p><p>(10:01) <strong>Does your dad thinks you’re bisexual?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(10:02) <em>I’m not sure</em></p><p> </p><p>(10:02) <strong>How can you not know that?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(10:03) <em>Well, I’m not him, so idk</em></p><p> </p><p>(10:03) <strong>What do you think, then?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(10:04) <em>He probably knows I’m not into women…</em></p><p> </p><p>(10:05) <em>Do you wish to go back to your hometown one day?</em></p><p> </p><p>(10:06) <strong>What’s up with all these questions around my uncle?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(10:06) <em>I just want to know more about it</em></p><p> </p><p>(10:08) <strong>I’m not trying to “reconnect” with him or anyone from that town, Eren. I don’t need anybody else in my life. I’m perfectly happy with my friends. And with you.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(10:09) <em>Ok.. Sorry.</em></p><p> </p><p>(10:10) <em>But if you’re his only family, don’t you think he misses you, too?</em></p><p> </p><p>(10:11) <strong>Eren… He doesn’t care about me. Let’s move on from that</strong></p><p> </p><p>(10:12) <em>You don’t know that for sure!! If he’s still alive, he must be thinking about you</em></p><p> </p><p>(10:12) <strong>Why is this so relevant to you?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(10:13) <em>Levi, you literally said you miss him. So, why don’t just go over there for a visit? I could go with you</em></p><p> </p><p>(10:14) <strong>I don’t want to take you to that shitty town! Are you kidding me?!</strong></p><p> </p><p>(10:15) <em>I want to be here for you, like you are for me</em></p><p> </p><p>(10:15) <em>Where exactly does he live? Is it too far? Like, across the country? I don’t mind travelling for hours. It’s fun!!</em></p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>My fucking God… Can’t you take a hint?! Tch…</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Levi is feeling rather irritated right now.</p><p> </p><p>(10:18) <strong>It’s my turn to ask! Have you ever been commited to that psychiatric hospital before the last time?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(10:18) <em>Wow. What is that about now?</em></p><p> </p><p>(10:19) <strong>Actually, let me reformulate, because I already know you have been.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(10:19) <strong>When you first been there… Was it after your mother died?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(10:20) <em>How do you know that I've been there already? Did Armin tell you??</em></p><p> </p><p>(10:21) <strong>I’m not stupid, Eren. And I’m not trying to judge you here, either. I just think you should tell me about this, at some point. And since we are discussing the past again right now… </strong></p><p>
  
</p><p>(10:21) <strong>So, was it?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(10:22) <em>Yes, it was, ok?</em></p><p> </p><p>(10:23) <em>Did sword motherfucker hurt you before that day?</em></p><p> </p><p>(10:23) <strong>Yes…</strong></p><p> </p><p>(10:24) <strong>Do you feel guilty about your mother’s death?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(10:24) <em>Yes!</em></p><p> </p><p>(10:24) <em>Do you wish you could kill your ex right now if you had the chance?</em></p><p> </p><p>(10:25) <strong>Yes</strong></p><p> </p><p>(10:26) <strong>Do you wish to kill the guy who killed your mom?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(10:26) <em>YES!!! </em></p><p> </p><p>(10:26)<em> So… We both have killer minds.</em></p><p> </p><p>(10:27) <strong>Everyone wants to hurt the people who hurt us.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(10:27) <strong>But we don’t actually try to do it, right?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(10:38) <strong>Or do we?</strong></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Tch. Fuck...</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>(11:00) <strong>Eren… If you really tried to kill someone, I don’t care! Alright?! If you are scared of my opinion about this... Well, this is it. And I’m being completely honest with you. I really don’t care if you tried killing someone. That guy and his lawyer… They deserve it, anyway! Whatever happened in your past… Just know that I understand your anger. And I have a strong feeling that I would have done the same in your place.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(11:05) <strong>And</strong> <strong>I think we should stop with all these Sunday games. They cause too much distress.</strong></p><p> </p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Sunday Afternoon</span> (March 07, 2021)</p><p> </p><p>Levi does not hear from the surfer anymore for a little while, until he gets an unexpected call just as he was about to eat his lunch.</p><p> </p><p>(12:03) [Eren Yäger is calling]</p><p> </p><p>“Oi, Eren?”, Levi picks up, already with his heart raced. All that he can hear is Eren’s breathing. “Talk to me, dear.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s just-“, the surfer is whispering, but he raises his voice right after, “it’s fucked… Everything’s fucked, you know?”</p><p> </p><p>“What is fucked, exactly? What are you talking about?”</p><p> </p><p>“Me! I’m fucked. I told you… I just…”, Eren sighs so hard and stops talking again.</p><p> </p><p>“Oi, listen to me. There’s nothing you could’ve done that can make you fucked.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, Levi… I was just... <em>So</em> <em>stupid</em>”. Eren sounds really angry with himself.</p><p> </p><p>After a moment, Levi decides to ask directly, “did you go after the lawyer?”</p><p> </p><p>“No… The guy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did he beat you up? And you ended up in the hospital?”. Levi goes over the window and just watches the movement outside as he talks to the surfer.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“What did you think was gonna happen?!”, he has a quick exalted reaction and regrets it right away.</p><p> </p><p>But Levi can’t talk again. Eren is blasting out words really loudly. “I wanted to kill him! OK?! I-, I wanted to! I wanted to make him suffer, like he made my mom suffer! But I was too small. He… He just broke a bottle on my head and I passed out before I could actually kill him. I was… So fucking <em>useless</em>!”. Eren stops for a moment to catch his breath, “I couldn’t even revenge my mother’s death.”</p><p> </p><p>“That wasn’t your job, Eren. The <em>law</em> is fucked! Not you!”</p><p> </p><p>“I almost became a killer. Like him.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Shit.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Yes”, Levi gulps, “but you didn’t.”</p><p> </p><p>There’s some silence, until Eren breaks it. “I got angrier because I didn’t manage to kill him. I wish I had”, he continues in a lower tone, “I still wish I had, Levi…”</p><p> </p><p>“You would be in prison, otherwise. Or forever locked in a mental institution”, Levi tries very hard to remain firm and unaffected in his speech.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah… But he would have been <em>fucking dead</em>”. Levi can clearly notice the extreme hatred in Eren’s tone of voice.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Jesus Christ.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Calm down-“</p><p> </p><p>“I was committed to that psychiatric hospital for three months because of him, I had to go live in Germany because of him… I left <em>everything</em> behind because of him; my family, my friends, my city, the <em>ocean</em>…”. Eren takes a deep breath before adding in, “they thought I would try to kill him again if I stayed here. My grandad was <em>scared</em> of me when I first got to Munich. I almost had to live with Zeke, instead.”</p><p> </p><p>After a gulp, the surfer finishes, “I try not to talk about him, or even think about him, but… He took my mom away from me and I still feel so… Angry. Even after all these years.”</p><p> </p><p>“You have every right to feel angry, Eren…”. Levi is afraid to ask next, but he does it, anyway, “where is he now?”</p><p> </p><p>“He doesn’t live here anymore”. Levi breathes out and Eren completes, “because he’s finally in hell.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“This is why… I came back. I was actually supposed to be living in Germany, still. I wasn’t coming back, but when he died four years ago, I was legally allowed to return to Rose.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh”. Levi is surprised to hear this. He never thought that there was a deeper reason to Eren’s return besides Rose City being his home. “You can rest your mind now, Eren. There’s nothing else left to do but to move on…”</p><p> </p><p>Levi really wants to believe that the surfer wouldn’t still be thinking about taking his revenge on the lawyer, instead.</p><p> </p><p>“I can never rest my mind, Levi… I feel like a part of me is missing because I didn’t kill him with my own hands. And that’s fucked! I know that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you… Planning something?”. He really doesn’t want to give Eren any ideas, but it feels like Eren himself already thought about something in those lines.</p><p> </p><p>“What?! No!”</p><p> </p><p>“Be real with me, Eren… You already told me a lot today... So, how worse can it get?”. Levi can only hear the surfer’s short breaths at the moment. “What else did you do?”, he insists.</p><p> </p><p>After some evident pondering, Eren expresses, “ok. Yeah, I… I tried to find the lawyer when I got back.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>I knew it. Goddammit.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“And what happened?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing happened! I found his address and, yeah… I went over there with a knife, but… I saw him having dinner with his family through the window. He has a wife and four kids; one of them was just a baby at the time…”. Eren sighs, “I didn’t want to ruin their lives like it was done to me. So… I just left. I, hum… I never told anyone about this before.”</p><p> </p><p>Levi can hear his own heartbeat. “That’s…”, he really doesn’t know what to say right now.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry”, Eren talks low.</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you apologizing to me?”</p><p> </p><p>“You had a good and chill life before you met me and now… You gotta hear all this shit and handle all these fucked up problems, and I think-, I <em>know</em> that I’m undeserving of your love, and-“</p><p> </p><p>“Oi, shut up, alright?”, Levi cuts him off speaking louder than before, “I already told you I’ll always be here for you, every time you need me, remember? So shut the hell up and just let me love you, dammit! You deserve to be loved, Eren! Just because you’ve been through a lot of shit… Jesus, brat! That doesn’t mean you don’t deserve love in your life.”</p><p> </p><p>Eren is silent, until he finally says, “I wish I could hug you right now.”</p><p> </p><p>Levi is about to say <em>“me too”</em>, although the surfer is talking again.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey”. It seems like he is greeting someone walking in the apartment. “My dad is here…”, he talks faster and lower, “can we see each other tomorrow?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m working tomorrow. And you have that checkup, right? What time will it be?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, yeah… Crap. I completely forgot about that. It’s in the morning.”</p><p> </p><p>His father is closer now, “can you sit properly, please?”. Levi can hear Eren changing his position with a heavy sigh. Dr. Yäger continues, “where’s your sister?”</p><p> </p><p>Eren talks a bit further away, “I don’t know. With Jean, probably.”</p><p> </p><p>“Again? Ah, that girl will get pregnant at this rate…”. It sounds like he sat down next to Eren.</p><p> </p><p>“What the fuck, dad!”. Eren is getting up, “I’m going to my room.”</p><p> </p><p>“Kid, how many times will I have to tell you not to curse like this?! What would your mother think?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ok, I’m sorry. Why are you here, anyway?”. The call sounds very muffled. The surfer probably has the phone over his chest.</p><p> </p><p>“I live here, son.”</p><p> </p><p>Eren sighs, “I know that, but it’s only, like… Midday!”</p><p> </p><p>“I got the rest of the day off. They’re trying to please me in that hospital, lately. Dear Lord… They really want me to stay”. Eren only hums and his father speaks once again, “hey, wait a minute, Eren. Get back here. What's the hurry? Who are you talking to?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m talking with my boyfriend”, Eren says it plain and simple, without any hesitation.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh… Sorry to interrupt”, Dr. Yäger clears his throat, “but can you hang up now, please? There are some things I wish to discuss with you, about our move to Germany”. It sounds like he talked louder on purpose at the end, for Levi to really hear it.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure, dad!”, Eren sounds so ironic right now. He then gets back to the phone call, “hey, my love, I have to go now. Thanks for everything, but I just wanted to ask you one last thing. What condom size do you use? I’ll get us some tomorrow. I know I’ve seen your dick rock hard before, but it’s better to ask to make sure, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“EREN YÄGER!”, his dad yells in the background.</p><p> </p><p>Levi also scolds, really startled by the question, “God fucking dammit! Just… Why?!”</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, Dr. Yäger is still shouting, “why don’t you have any kind of respect for me-“</p><p> </p><p>The phone call gets disconnected.</p><p> </p><p>(12:28) <strong>Can you stop using me to piss off your father?! WTF WAS THAT???</strong></p><p>
  
</p><p>(12:29) <strong>And now… Dammit, Eren. I don’t think I can ever meet him after this shit.</strong></p><p> </p><p>There is no reply. Therefore, Levi simply reflects about everything that they talked about today.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Reckless fucking brat… Tch.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>It is scary… </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>It is scary how much I love you, regardless of everything you've done or even do in the future…</em></strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>And I just know that I’ll keep loving you until the day I die.</em> </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Eren sang Attack by 30 Seconds to Mars on Armin's IG Story:<br/>https://youtu.be/Zlc7bb6ea2k</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Distance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Eren is italics</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Levi is bold</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">Hange is bold + italics + underline</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">Armin is italics + underline</span> </em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Levi’s thoughts are bold + italics</em> </strong>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p><span class="u">Monday Early Hours</span> (March 08, 2021)</p><p> </p><p>(00:07) <em>Hey, are u still up?</em></p><p> </p><p>(00:10) <strong>Yes. Took you long enough, eh?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(00:11) <em>Sorry.. I was doing some stuff with Mikasa</em></p><p> </p><p>(00:11)<em> But about all that condom thing.. Don’t be embarrassed, Levi!</em></p><p> </p><p>(00:11) <em>My dad knows that gay sex exists, ok</em></p><p> </p><p>(00:12) <strong>That’s obviously not the point, idiot!</strong></p><p> </p><p>(00:12) <em>And he’ll move away, anyway. You won’t have to meet him anytime soon</em></p><p> </p><p>(00:12) <strong>Wait, he’s moving by himself, then? What did he say?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(00:13) <em>I'm not 100% sure yet, but we had another talk, with Mikasa too, so.. Long story short, he realized that he can’t make us move with him, so now he is “reevaluating” everything.</em></p><p> </p><p>(00:13) <strong>Ok, that’s something…</strong></p><p> </p><p>(00:14) <strong>I just can’t believe you talk like that with your father, honestly.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(00:14) <em>He was talking shit! I couldn’t help myself</em></p><p> </p><p>(00:14) <em>He thinks it would be better for me to be single, btw</em></p><p> </p><p>(00:15) <strong>For what reason, exactly?!</strong></p><p> </p><p>(00:15) <em>According to him, I’m not "in a position to date anyone right now. Not even girls” hahahaha</em></p><p> </p><p>(00:15) <em>He treats me like such a little kid, and Mikasa gets none of that. She can do whatever she likes</em></p><p> </p><p>(00:16) <em>I really want to move out, even if he decides to stay here. I’m so done</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Come live with me, Eren.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>(00:16) <strong>What if the Titan wave gives you no prize money, whatsoever?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(00:17) <em>Then I try again next time.. It won’t be a waste, anyway. I’d still ride that wave even if there were no records to be broken.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Great…</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>(00:19) <strong>Is there anything else that your dad said? Or your sister?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(00:20) <em>Nothing too useful, really.. He tried insisting some more, he also tried to bribe me, I guess? Like.. He said he would start giving me an allowance again, as he did before I got a job</em></p><p> </p><p>(00:21) <em>He also said that my grandad wants to sell the house, cause he doesn’t want to live in such a big house by himself anymore. Well, it makes sense for him</em></p><p> </p><p>(00:21) <strong>Is he retired?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(00:21) <em>Yeah, he retired last year.. He should enjoy his life, like, go travelling or something</em></p><p> </p><p>(00:21) <em>My dad really doesn’t want him to sell it, cause it’s his childhood home and he has all these memories with his sister there.. </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>(00:22) <em>She died when they were kids, so..</em></p><p> </p><p>(00:22) <strong>Oh. She was his only sibling?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(00:22) <em>Yeah.. I think a part of him died with her, to be honest with you. My grandad said he was a lot different before that. I mean, he was always kind of distant when I was a kid, but I didn’t know it could get even worse after my mom died</em></p><p> </p><p>(00:23) <strong>What do you mean? He didn’t visit you while you were in Germany?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(00:23) <em>It’s kind of a long story… And I have to wake up super early tomorrow for my checkup ):</em></p><p> </p><p>(00:24) <strong>Don’t worry, Eren. You can tell me about it tomorrow.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(00:24) <em>Ok</em>. <em>Good night then, beloved xxx</em></p><p> </p><p>(00:24) <strong>Good night, dear. Have a good rest. Xxx.</strong></p><p> </p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Monday Afternoon</span> (March 08, 2021)</p><p> </p><p>As Levi dusts off a certain tea shelf, he opens a secret compartment to check for his hidden knife. He takes the opportunity that the shop is empty right now to clean it, but soon, he puts it back in its place. A new customer is coming in.</p><p> </p><p>The guy seems to be rather stoned, but Levi attends to him as any other customer.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <b>As long as people don't try anything weird... They are welcome to shop here.</b> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sometime later, the Tea Shop is fully empty again, so he just checks <em>Instagram</em>. @MikeZach added a new <em>Story</em>.</p><p> </p><p>5 hours ago. It is a picture of his Perfume Shop from the inside with text over it: “Up to 50% off on selected fragrances. Come by to benefit from a 3-day sale, starting today!”</p><p> </p><p>Up next, Levi checks @Petra_Ral's <em>Stories</em>.</p><p> </p><p>15 hours ago. A boomerang of the television with an octopus swimming in the ocean. She added the text: “#MyOctopusTeacher #Netflix 🍿”</p><p> </p><p>2 hours ago. A picture of her hand holding a very fancy cupcake.</p><p> </p><p>And then, @YeagerEren also has new <em>Stories.</em></p><p> </p><p>7 hours ago. A mirror selfie, a bit further away. Eren’s got his phone covering his face and he is doing a shaka sign with his free hand. The main point of the picture is clearly to show his outfit: dark blue jeans and a red Levi’s t-shirt. He added text, which goes: “My new favorite brand 😆❤”</p><p> </p><p>Levi huffs at that.</p><p> </p><p>4 hours ago. Eren added the song Piano Man by Billy Joel at the harmonica part as he films a coke can stuck in a vending machine, most likely at the hospital. He hits the machine, trying to unstuck it, but nothing happens.</p><p> </p><p>The oddest thing about the video is the lack of bracelets on Eren’s wrist, as well as his usual black ring on his index finger. Levi got so used to seeing them; it's like they are a real part of the surfer's arm.</p><p> </p><p>Levi replies to this <em>Story</em>.</p><p> </p><p>(14:01) <strong>Maybe that’s “fate” telling you to stop drinking that shit all the time.</strong></p><p> </p><p>Just a few minutes later, Levi gets a couple of notifications from Eren.</p><p> </p><p>There’s a reply on <em>Instagram</em>.</p><p> </p><p>(14:14) [@YeagerEren sends a reaction <a href="https://i.makeagif.com/media/4-24-2017/ud60p5.gif">gif</a>: it is a bird jumping down a roof.]</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Goddamn… I hate talking to you through Instagram.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The surfer also wrote something in their usual SMS chat.</p><p> </p><p>(14:16) <em>I have good news and bad news. What do you want to know first?</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Oh, no. The checkup results…</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>(14:18) <strong>Bad news!</strong></p><p> </p><p>(14:18) <em>I just came back from the hospital</em></p><p> </p><p>(14:18) <strong>Yes. And?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(14:20) <em>They said I’m all good. No evident damage.. I did a bunch of exams, my dad even took me to an MRI room, like… There was no need for that and it was super boring. But anyway, all good, in all exams.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>(14:20) <em>However, I still can’t surf for another week at least, “just to make sure”, so we’re gonna have to put our Saturday beach date on hold</em></p><p> </p><p>(14:22) <strong>That’s totally alright, Eren. I don’t mind it at all. We can always do that after. That’s actually good news!!</strong></p><p> </p><p>(14:22) <strong>Or you just told me all the news, all at once?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(14:22) <em>Hummm… Yeah, I guess..</em></p><p> </p><p>(14:23) <em>No, there’s more</em></p><p> </p><p>(14:23) <strong>What’s the other good news, then?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(14:24) <em>Mikasa wants to meet you</em></p><p> </p><p>(14:24) <em>Like, properly meet you</em></p><p> </p><p>(14:25) <strong>I think you definitely mixed up good and bad news there, brat.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(14:25) <em>What do you mean?! You said before you wanted to meet her!</em></p><p> </p><p>(14:34) <em>Right??</em></p><p> </p><p>(14:46) <strong>Yes, I did, but it was before I found out she hated me.</strong></p><p> </p><p>[Eren is typing]</p><p> </p><p>[Eren stops typing]</p><p> </p><p>[Eren is typing]</p><p> </p><p>(14:47) <em>Well! This is a good opportunity for you guys to talk and get to know each other. Don’t you think?</em></p><p> </p><p>(14:47) <strong>Shit… I don’t know. How exactly does she want to meet me?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(14:48) <em>Not sure yet, but I was thinking, we’re doing a double date with Hange on Friday, right? So, we could also do that. Maybe it will be better with Jean there?</em></p><p> </p><p>(14:49) <strong>You mean have everyone together in one single day?! That sounds stressful as fuck!</strong></p><p> </p><p>(14:49) <em>No, noo! Sorry, I didn’t express myself too well. I mean, like, on another day, but also a double date, you know what I mean?</em></p><p> </p><p>(14:50) <strong>So... Two different double-date dates...</strong></p><p> </p><p>(14:50) <em>Yes!!!</em></p><p> </p><p>(14:50) <strong>Damn. I don’t know which is worse... Suffer slowly two different times, or suffer it all, but in one single day</strong></p><p> </p><p>(14:51) <em>Lmao it won’t be suffering. Relax, Levi. It will be fun!</em></p><p> </p><p>(15:10) <strong>I think I’ll go with the die option. Do we have that one?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(15:15) <em>C’mon. Mikasa will behave. I talked with her already</em></p><p> </p><p>(15:17) <strong>And Jean is up for it?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(15:17) <em>Idk, I haven’t asked him yet. I’m asking you first.</em></p><p> </p><p>Levi sighs hard.</p><p> </p><p>(15:18) <strong>Brat… Fine. Which day?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(15:18) <em>This Saturday? </em></p><p> </p><p>(15:19) <strong>My God, one after the other… Ok.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(15:19) <em>It will be great!! I promise.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>(15:37) <strong>I wouldn’t be too sure about that.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(15:38) <strong>Eren, the shop is really busy today. Can we talk more later? Especially of that “long story” about your dad that you said last night…</strong></p><p> </p><p>(15:40) <em>Yes. Sure</em> 😘</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Monday Evening</span> (March 08, 2021)</p><p> </p><p>(20:27) <em>Hey, so!! Jean is cool with the double-date.</em></p><p> </p><p>(21:01) <strong>Great…</strong></p><p> </p><p>(21:15) <em>Ah cheer up, Levi!</em></p><p> </p><p>(21:21) <strong>I’m thrilled, Eren! Can't you tell?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(21:22) <em>Ok, sure</em> 😂</p><p> </p><p>(21:29) <strong>So, where is it going to be? Or what are we doing?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(21:31) <em>Just dinner, in my apartment. Is that cool?</em></p><p> </p><p>(21:31) <strong>Isn't your dad going to be there? </strong></p><p> </p><p>(21:32) <em>No, he's got scheduled 2 surgeries on Saturday </em></p><p> </p><p>(21:32) <strong>Hum. Ok, then. That works.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(21:33) <em>You’re finally gonna meet my son! Aren’t you so excited for that??</em> 😻</p><p> </p><p>(21:34) <strong>Wow, yeah… That sweet and loving little devil.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(21:35) <em>Hahaha. You’ll love him!</em></p><p> </p><p>(21:38) <em>Btw, where are we going with Hange? And what’s her boyfriend’s name?</em></p><p> </p><p>(21:40) <strong>His name is Moblit. And she said that a German restaurant just opened really close to her house… Is that lame for you?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(21:41) <em>Not at all!! I love German food. I miss it.. Jean was just telling me about this restaurant the other day! So, she lives close to the Cafe too, huh?</em></p><p> </p><p>(21:41) <strong>Yes. Just a few blocks, actually.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(21:42) <em>That’s awesome</em></p><p> </p><p>(21:47) <strong>So, Eren… Do you want to have that talk about your dad?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(21:48) <em>Yeah. Can I call you later? I’m about to have dinner rn</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>That’s a bit late, isn’t it?</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>(21:49) <strong>Alright.</strong></p><p> </p><p>And so, a while later, Levi gets the expected call from Eren Yäger.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello…”, Levi greets.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi”, the surfer says and soon adds in, “wait a second.”</p><p> </p><p>Levi already can hear Eren moving around. “Is this a bad time?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, no”, there is a door opening and closing, “Bean was scratching the door. I just let him in”. Eren sighs as he sits back down, from the sounds of it. “So, how much did I already tell you, again?”</p><p> </p><p>He recalls, “you said that your dad was always distant, but it got worse, after your mother died…”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes”, the surfer clears his throat, “after she died, my dad became really cold. We barely talked to each other. Just a few weeks after the accident, he made me go back to school, which was just... So shit. Every single morning, we would argue over it. And then...". He's not talking anymore.</p><p> </p><p>"Then?", Levi encourages.</p><p> </p><p>"Then, well, all <em>that</em> stuff happened... I don’t remember much of the days I was in the hospital for being beaten up by that... <em>Killer</em>, but... After that, when I was moved to the psychiatric floor and stayed there for three months, my dad treated me just like any other patient, you know? Not like his son. He wouldn’t talk to me about anything else besides my health. He didn't even let Mikasa or anyone visit me.”</p><p> </p><p>“I was in court with him a few times to decide what they would do to me, and it was like he didn’t even care. Like… If he just wanted to get rid of me or something. At least this is what it felt like at the time. I thought he didn’t love me, but I was wrong. He’s really… How can I put this…?”. Eren takes a brief pause, until he says, “a hard man to decipher.”</p><p> </p><p>Right now, Eren talks with a purring sound in the background. “The day they decided I had to leave this city, my dad cried a lot and hugged me like he never did before. But then, I went to live in Germany, while he decided to stay here with Mikasa… She wanted to go with me, but he thought it was best to keep us apart.”</p><p> </p><p>“I lived there for 8 years and like, yeah, we talked on the phone sometimes, but my dad only actually visited me three times. The first time was during Christmas, about a year after I moved there. It was terrible; all we did was fight. I said how much I missed them and that I wanted to go back to Rose and he would just explain the law in a really harsh way, hum…”. Eren gulps and then keeps going, “I asked him why they wouldn’t move to Germany too and he would just come up with a bunch of excuses instead of just saying what he really thought... He feared that I would hurt Mikasa, too."</p><p> </p><p>There's silence, until Eren speaks, once more, "I would never hurt her. This was such an absurd thought that it didn’t even cross my mind then, so I just thought that… Yeah, I thought he didn’t love me anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then, the second time he visited…”, Eren is moving again. From the subtle wind and traffic sounds, as well as distant crashing waves, he is now on his bedroom balcony. “It was even worse than the first time. I was around 15 and he didn’t even bring Mikasa with him. It was when Zeke told him I was gay. What a great reason to travel for 20 hours, huh?”, the surfer gives an unamused laugh.</p><p> </p><p>Levi just hums. He really doesn’t want to interrupt.</p><p> </p><p>Eren keeps talking, “so, yeah… He went to see me mainly to argue over this. I don’t know why, but they had the brilliant idea to talk things through at his ex-wife’s house and she just… <em>Trashed</em> <em>me</em> so freaking hard, my God… Even Zeke felt bad for me. But then, I, hum…”, he sighs very hard, “I tried to punch her in the face, but my dad stopped me. I thought he was gonna hit me, but he didn’t. He just looked at me, frightened. And I… I just started crying, you know? I couldn’t stop crying and they all just stared at me. Zeke’s mom was screaming a bunch of crap, and so my dad took me to a park nearby. We talked alone, but it wasn’t that great. He said I was gonna find the right girl for me someday, and that would ‘fix’ it. I just stayed quiet. I didn’t want to fight anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>At the moment, Levi has a heavy heart. He can only hear the ocean and occasional honks from the traffic down below in the other end.</p><p> </p><p>Levi cuts the silence, “what about the third time?”</p><p> </p><p>“What?”. It is like Eren just came back from his own private thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>“You said he visited 3 times. You only told me about 2.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, yeah… I don’t know if it counts as a visit, but… It was the day he went to get me, you know, to get back to Rose. I had just finished school; I had no idea what I was gonna do with my life, I had no plans of going to college, even there. My dad knew that and he always knew I wanted to be a surfer, or at least work in something related to the ocean. Moving back to Rose would be ideal for me, but I wasn’t allow to, until, well… That guy died and my dad went to Germany to tell me in person.”</p><p> </p><p>“Were you happy about it?”, Levi asks.</p><p> </p><p>“It was weird… I didn’t feel satisfied. Like I said before… I wanted to be the one to kill him, so… He died, but it didn’t feel right.”</p><p> </p><p>"How did he die, do you know?"</p><p> </p><p>"Some liver disease, I'm not sure... All I know is that he would suffer a lot more in my hands today."</p><p> </p><p>Levi gulps with that comment. “But it worked out for you, in the end", he tries to ease the subject, "you got to come back and be close to everyone again, close to the ocean again…”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes...”, Eren takes a big breath, “this is where I want to be.”</p><p> </p><p>“And now?”, Levi is curious, “how is it now, living with your father again?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, my relationship with him was never the same. Ever since I came back… I don’t know, it’s like… We live in the same place, but it’s rare to have an actual conversation with him that is not about practical things like, health talk, or... Who’s washing the dishes or Bean needing to go to the vet, you know what I mean? He works a lot; he spends more time at the hospital than here. He doesn’t take time off for vacations or anything like that. Usually, it’s just Mikasa and me.”</p><p> </p><p>Levi points it out, “I imagine it must’ve been very hard for him, as well… He also lost her.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, but the thing is, though… I don’t think he ever wanted to be a father.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why do you think that?”, Levi reflects further, “he even adopted a third child, didn’t he?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, yeah. But it wasn’t, like… Planned, exactly. Mikasa’s biological dad was a good friend of my dad. They didn’t live in Rose though, but in a small rural town close to here. Sometimes I would go with him there. She didn’t have any friends to play so, we would play together while they talked… Her mom was pregnant with another child too, and my dad would also check up on her.”</p><p> </p><p>"Ok... And what happened to her parents? If you don't mind telling me."</p><p> </p><p>“Her father died a few months before the baby was born… He was robbed and stabbed to death in the woods.”</p><p> </p><p>“Jesus Christ.”</p><p> </p><p>“This world… Is freaking cruel, huh?”. Eren breathes deeply and talks again, “and then, the baby came earlier and her mom couldn't get to the hospital in time. When my dad got there, she was already long gone. And the baby was born dead. It was just Mikasa, all alone, with no other family around.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shit... That’s awful". Levi is feeling sympathy for Mikasa for the very first time right now.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, and… Well, that’s the story of how she became my sister”. There is a sudden meow interrupting Eren’s speech, but he soon continues, “so, my dad ended up with three kids, and he’s not proud of any of us, I guess.”</p><p> </p><p>“He demands too much", Levi counters, "you both been through a lot… You shouldn’t need to be a doctor for him to feel proud.”</p><p> </p><p>“I think that even if we were studying to become doctors, he wouldn’t be proud of <em>me</em>, at least. He might love me in his own way, but proud… I don’t think I’ll ever get that from him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why? Because you’re gay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not just that… I don’t know. It feels like everything I do… It's never enough, you know? I’m already very far from all his expectations". Eren sounds genuinely displeased about it.</p><p> </p><p>Levi soon remarks, “he cares about you a lot, though. It’s obvious."</p><p> </p><p>“How so?”, Eren is intrigued.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, for starters, he doesn’t want you to die deep down the ocean or in a car accident. He tries to help you as much as he can, despite not knowing how to do that, properly. If he didn’t care about you, he would just move back to Germany now and not even try to take you with him or, bribe you, right? As shitty as that was.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah…”. The surfer doesn't seem so confident, though.</p><p> </p><p>And so, Levi talks some more, “he said he wants to be closer to Zeke, and maybe that’s true. Maybe he finally wants to be an active part of all your lives, but you’re not kids anymore. You should decide things for yourselves. But I can see why he is worried about you. You’ve been through a terrible accident just last month, Eren.”</p><p> </p><p>"It wasn’t <em>that</em> terrible…”, Eren tries to ease things off again.</p><p> </p><p>“Ok”, Levi sighs sharply, “are we getting back to that?! Your father had to go over <em>Calaneth</em> to get your damn ass!". He speaks more calmly next, "what I’m trying to say is… He wants to protect you and he does love you, so... I think you can still make him proud one day, regardless of your sexuality or whatever else he's got a problem with."</p><p> </p><p>It's all quiet now, until Levi completes his thought, "but if that doesn’t happen… Well, you don’t actually need his pride, anyway. You’ll conquer great things, with him beside you or not. Remember your mother’s words from that letter.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wow... You put a lot of faith in me, huh...”. All the background noises from Eren’s end suddenly ceases. He is most likely back inside his room.</p><p> </p><p>“I know how dedicated you are, Eren. All you need is to work on your mind. That’s it. Because you already have the physical capacity". He reflects deeper, "what would be of us without any good judgment and peace of mind? Especially you in those dreadful waves out there?”</p><p> </p><p>In a whisper, Eren says, “you’re right…". He talks in a more determined tone next, "you’re absolutely right, Levi.”</p><p> </p><p>“Have you talked with your old therapist yet?”, Levi recalls about that, “did you find out if she works with online sessions?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, no, I've sent her an e-mail asking about it. I'm waiting for a response now."</p><p> </p><p>“That’s great, Eren. I'm glad to hear it. I really hope this works out..."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>And then, Bean and you can come live with me, if you want.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Levi warmly smiles at the thought of that.</p><p> </p><p>After some silence, Eren expresses, “thanks for believing in me, Levi. I, hum… I appreciate this more than you know. You're so important to me. I'm sorry if this is a weird thing for me to say, but...”, he continues his thought after a quick gulp, "you're the most important person in my life."</p><p> </p><p>He feels like he could listen to Eren talk all night long. About anything. Even just his voice makes Levi feel so good, especially when he talks soft words like those.</p><p> </p><p>Pretty soon, Levi whispers to him, “oi… I love you, ok?”, and all that he can hear now is Eren's immediate huff. He can tell that the surfer is smiling right now.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too, Levi”, he says it back, in a similar tone.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll go to sleep now. Alright, dear? Is there anything else you want to say?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh-, no…”, Eren seemed to be far away for a second there. “You have a good rest.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, then. Good night.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good night, Levi.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Tuesday Early Hours</span> (March 09, 2021)</p><p> </p><p>“I feel like I’m having some sort of déjà-vu”, Levi says as he finds himself in a very familiar situation. He is hugging Eren from behind all the way up on the surfer’s giant form.</p><p> </p><p>Eren rests his head on Levi’s chest and looks up to his eyes. He seems very tired, and he has those same marks under his eyes again. But even through the chaos, he smiles.</p><p> </p><p>“I knew you would come save me, Captain”, the surfer remarks.</p><p> </p><p>“Why do you keep getting back in there?”. Levi is so confused. He hasn’t realized that this is only a dream.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know…”, Eren’s smile disappears, “it’s just easier to destroy all the evils of this cruel world when I’m bigger.”</p><p> </p><p>Levi still has an arm wrapped around Eren's waist, but now, he also caresses the marks on his face with his free hand. It feels like actual scars, although he notices a smoke rising from them. The marks are healing on their own.</p><p> </p><p>Then, the surfer starts chuckling and Levi is fast to enquire, still touching his face, “what, brat?”</p><p> </p><p>“It just sucks to have no giant dick, though.”</p><p> </p><p>They laugh together for a moment, until suddenly, someone grabs Levi from the back of his shirt and throws him off the giant body. The surfer does not come down with him, since his legs are still attached to it.</p><p> </p><p>“NO!!!”, Levi shouts, pressing a button on his body harness that he didn’t even know it was there, at first.</p><p> </p><p>He is now flying in the air. He fired a grapple, which made a steel wire hook to a wall nearby.</p><p> </p><p>As he swings towards the wall, he looks up and sees Erwin Smith taking a hold of Eren, pulling him out of the giant. And of course, his ex has a sword with him.</p><p> </p><p>Levi doesn’t have any weapons, but even so, he grapples onto the giant and swings himself back up towards them.</p><p> </p><p>Although, Erwin has a grapple, too. He flies off with Eren just as Levi gets up again. “Get back here, motherfucker!”, he shouts very loudly.</p><p> </p><p>He tries to follow, but his equipment is suddenly so slow now. It is becoming impossible to reach them and they simply disappear deep inside a forest far ahead.</p><p> </p><p>In his desperation, Levi looks all over in the hopes to find a car or a motorbike, but all that he can see is a stable full of horses. Quickly, he jumps in one of them and squeezes his legs around the animal.</p><p> </p><p>“GO!”</p><p> </p><p>The horse is moving faster than his grappling equipment and they get near the forest in no time.</p><p> </p><p>Just in the forest’s entrance, the horse stops and neighs in fear, standing up and almost dropping Levi on the ground. Levi holds the reins tightly while looking at a shiny light in between the threes, the very reason the horse got startled, in the first place.</p><p> </p><p>“TCH. Keep going!”, Levi shouts, but the horse is refusing to move.</p><p> </p><p>Instead of insisting and wasting even more time, Levi stands up on top of the animal and grapples into a three. He swings through the forest in an unexpected speed this time.</p><p> </p><p>Soon enough, he finds Eren in his giant form again, who is now fighting with Erwin Smith and his sword. Erwin is trying to slice his neck, but Eren is quick and very aware of the importance of it. Each time Erwin gets close to his nape, he protects it with both of his hands, giving no opening to the blow of the sword.</p><p> </p><p>Levi gets closer, still swinging through the threes, until he makes a sudden stop in one of the branches. He is shocked from what he witness next.</p><p> </p><p>Erwin just tried to slice Eren’s jaw, but failed miserably. He dropped his sword all the way down to the ground. Besides that, since he was so close to the giant mouth, Eren managed to bite his arm off.</p><p> </p><p>As Erwin gives a sharp scream of pain, Eren swallows the whole arm with ease, without even chewing it.</p><p> </p><p>Quickly, Levi grapples down and grabs the sword in hand.</p><p> </p><p>Right now, Erwin is trying to swing away, but it seems to be quite the challenge with just one arm. He grapples up to a tree, which Eren pulls it out from the ground very easily. With that, Erwin is fast to grapple down. He hits the ground and falls just a few meters away from Levi, who tightens his grip on the sword.</p><p> </p><p>Although with much struggle, Erwin is standing up. He holds at his arm wound and says, staring at Levi and his sword, “you don’t have the guts to kill me."</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want to bet on that?”, Levi counters, with fierce eyes.</p><p> </p><p>And just like that, Erwin gulps, before Levi comes running towards him. Levi strikes his heart and the blade goes through his body.</p><p> </p><p>They are face to face now, and Erwin spits blood on Levi's face. “You fucking… Bastard”, his ex tries to curse in between bloody coughs.</p><p> </p><p>“Just <em>die</em> already!”, Levi drily commands, moving back from him while pulling the sword out.</p><p> </p><p>And so, Erwin kneels down in front of him and tries to say something else. But he can’t. His body is falling forward and finally, he is dead.</p><p> </p><p>Taking sharp and intense breaths, Levi throws the sword away and gets his napkin to clean the blood off his face. He can feel the ground trembling, therefore, he turns back and looks up.</p><p> </p><p>Eren is getting closer.</p><p> </p><p>Levi feels no fear, whatsoever. The surfer does not speak, but just offers a hand to him, and Levi jumps up on Eren’s giant hand with no hesitation.</p><p> </p><p>Slowly, Eren moves his hand up and Levi is now right next to his face. It is odd. The thing looks scary, but it has very familiar green eyes. Levi simply feels safe there.</p><p> </p><p>The giant turns his gaze forward and stares at something on the horizon. Curiously, Levi follows and looks in the same direction. There is an ocean far away, with enormous waves crashing down, one after the other.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s go there”, Levi suggests to the giant, who seems to have understood him.</p><p> </p><p>They are now moving towards it. The giant runs in full speed as Levi holds tight to his long and dark hair.</p><p> </p><p>But as close as they get, the furthest the beach seems to be. Eren does not give up, though. He keeps running as the sun shines brighter by the second.</p><p> </p><p>At some point, the brightness is so intense that it’s hard to even see anything else.</p><p> </p><p>It is all fully white right now.</p><p> </p><p>Levi squishes his eyes, trying to adjust to the light, but nothing changes. He then scratches his eyes and opens them again.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Tuesday Morning</span> (March 09, 2021)</p><p> </p><p>All that he can see now is the morning sunlight coming through a gap in the curtains from his bedroom window.</p><p> </p><p>Levi has finally woken up.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>What the hell are these weird ass dreams… Damn.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Leaning back on the bed frame, Levi takes a sip of water before taking his phone.</p><p> </p><p>He opens his chat with Hange Zöe.</p><p> </p><p>(07:22) <strong>Oi, Hange. Do you want to have lunch with me today? I can cook us something nice.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(07:27) <strong><em><span class="u">OHH what’s this all about?! More trouble in paradise?</span></em></strong></p><p> </p><p>(07:27) <strong>Well, kind of... But that’s not why I’m asking. I miss you, you know?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(07:29) <strong><em><span class="u">AWWWWW LEVI!!! You’re gonna make me cry</span></em></strong></p><p> </p><p>(07:30) <strong>Don’t be so sentimental. Calm down. It’s just that it’s been quite a while since we last had lunch together here. We used to do that all the time before you started dating Moblit…</strong></p><p> </p><p>(07:30) <strong><em><span class="u">Again with the Moblit jealousy LEVI, C’MON!</span></em></strong></p><p> </p><p>(07:31) <strong>I’m not jealous of him!!! I’m just saying</strong></p><p> </p><p>(07:31) <strong><em><span class="u">OK, we can pretend that’s true. ANYWAY. Yes! I can stop by for lunch</span></em></strong></p><p> </p><p>(07:31) <strong>Alright!</strong></p><p> </p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Tuesday Afternoon</span> (March 09, 2021)</p><p> </p><p>Levi is just taking the lasagna he made out of the oven when the doorbell rings. And so, he goes down the stairs to open the door for Hange.</p><p> </p><p>The moment they get inside the apartment, she is fast to comment, “hum, it smells great in here! Did you make <em>lasagna</em>, Levi?!”. And with his nod, she celebrates loudly, “HELL YES!!!”</p><p> </p><p>He acts like he made lasagna just because he had all the ingredients right there and it was only logical, but both of them knows that this is Hange's favorite food.</p><p> </p><p>As they sit down to eat, Hange mocks, looking at the puzzle that is still on the dining table, “are you putting together the Palace of Versailles again?!”</p><p> </p><p>“No", Levi looks briefly to the pieces scattered all around, "Eren was doing this one…”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. Brave!”, she points out.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. That’s Eren”, Levi remarks, before taking another bite of his food, “brave and stupid.”</p><p> </p><p>During lunch, Hange talks about Moblit and how things are going with them. She tells that they stopped fighting over money now and also, of how excited they are for their trip next month, in order to celebrate Moblit's birthday. Levi is not at all surprised, but they are going to visit yet another famous museum in the country, what seems to be one of their absolute favorite activities to do together.</p><p> </p><p>Apparently, they are also much excited to meet the mysterious surfer, Eren Yäger, and this only makes Levi more on edge about the double date.</p><p> </p><p>He quickly requests, “just don’t mention the past with him, at least. Alright? I know I tell you everything, but… I don’t know. It’s just not dinner talk. Especially with Moblit there, too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Your past or his past?”</p><p> </p><p>“Any past! Let’s just… Try to have a have pleasant evening”, Levi is evidently worried.</p><p> </p><p>“It <em>will</em> be pleasant, my friend. We don’t even have to try!”, she laughs, but very confident of her words.</p><p> </p><p>"And the Titan wave, too... I don't think it ever crossed his mind that you know all about it, either."</p><p> </p><p>Hange can sense his genuine concern right now, "don't worry! I won't say anything about his secrets, you can trust me. If he decides to talk about it, we can talk about it. How's that?"</p><p> </p><p>"Excellent."</p><p> </p><p>Then, they discuss about the possibility of Eren moving to Germany. Levi tells her some more about the surfer's past and she only listens, without any judgment, whatsoever.</p><p> </p><p>Hange is already pretty much certain that Eren leaving Rose is something that is not going to happen and Levi is very intrigued, “how can you know this for sure? Not even him seems to know, I mean... He says he won't go, but he doesn't have any concrete plans to stay."</p><p> </p><p>He thinks of commenting about his idea of asking Eren to live with him as well, but he quickly gives that up. He just knows that Hange will annoy him too much with this, specifically.</p><p> </p><p>“Levi… Why did he come back to Rose?”, she asks, with a raised eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>“I told you, the guy who killed his mother died and according to-“</p><p> </p><p>“No, what did he tell you the first time you asked this, do you remember?”, she seems to be thinking about another thing.</p><p> </p><p>“Something about…”, Levi tries to recollect their first ever phone call, “the waves being better in Rose.”</p><p> </p><p>“There you go!”, she points with a hand as she takes the last bite of her lasagna.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“So, you’re saying that he cares more about the ocean than he does about me, is that it?”. Levi has a death glance towards her now.</p><p> </p><p>But Hange is unaffected by it. She fixes her glasses, “Levi… Sometimes is like you make an effort to miss my point!”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, what is your point, then?”, he crosses his arms, annoyingly.</p><p> </p><p>“My point is, my friend… Eren always loved the ocean, even since he was a child. He lives for the waves and he’s got such an awesome job that fits his passion! But the ocean is not just in Rose… He could live in any beach city in the world, but Rose is extra especial now… It's not just the ocean for him anymore, don’t you see? It’s <em>you</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Levi only hums and Hange keeps talking, “suddenly, you came into his life and… Gosh, Levi! Can't you see how much you made Rose to be the most perfect city for him to live in?! He won’t ever leave this place…”. She is starting to smile, “unless you are willing to move to the The Bahamas with him”, and now, she laughs freely.</p><p> </p><p>With frowned eyebrows, Levi just stares at her, in deep thoughts about it. Soon enough, she softens her tone, “what’s there for him in Munich, really? He can get therapy anywhere. All that he loves is here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ok, Hange. It makes a little sense what you are saying…”</p><p> </p><p>“A little?!”, Hange chuckles, “oh, I can work with that.”</p><p> </p><p>They talk some more about random and lighter day-to-day topics while they wash the dishes together. Or actually, as Levi washes and Hange dries them. He mentions about meeting Mikasa on Saturday and how unprepared he feels for that, although Hange assures that it will be alright, also pointing it out that meeting Eren's sister would end up happening, sooner or later, anyway.</p><p> </p><p>Then, as they get down to the shop, Levi sighs, recalling about his recent nightmare, all of a sudden. He expresses, “Hange… I was thinking about something else and I really could use your opinion…”</p><p> </p><p>“What’s up?”, she asks, taking a look at the tea shelves.</p><p> </p><p>“I mean... Eren has been sharing a lot about him with me, and I know I told him about my past too but, I don’t know… Do you think I should tell him that my ex was Rose’s serial killer?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, Levi”, she focus her attention back to him, “that’s up to you. You told Eren about the harm that your ex has caused you personally already, so… If you don’t want Erwin to keep hunting you, I don’t think it really matters. Do you still think it would scare him too much?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I don’t think he would be scared, actually. Just… Weirded out, I guess. Everyone in this city knows about the atrocities that Erwin committed…”</p><p> </p><p>“How about you let Erwin rotting in prison, huh? He does not own your life, Levi. If the moment ever feels right, you tell him, if not… I’d say just leave it”. She taps his back, “live free, my friend!”</p><p> </p><p>Before she leaves, she chooses a box of oolong tea to purchase. They say their goodbyes next and Levi simply reflects about how much clarity Hange manages to bring to his mind. He always feels so much better after spending even a little bit of time with his best friend.</p><p> </p><p>During the rest of the afternoon, he handles his busy Tea Shop. Lately, there have been more customers than ever before and Levi is very happy about it.</p><p> </p><p>As he goes up the stairs back to his apartment, he gets a sudden message from Armin Arlert.</p><p> </p><p>(17:04) <em><span class="u">Hey, Levi. How’s it going?</span></em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>That’s weird…</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>(17:07) <strong>Good. Why…?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(17:10) <em><span class="u">Just checking.</span></em></p><p> </p><p>(17:10) <strong>Why are you checking?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(17:12) <em><span class="u">No reason</span></em></p><p> </p><p>(17:12) <strong>Is this about Germany?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(17:13) <em><span class="u">Oh, good! So he told you, then?</span></em></p><p> </p><p>(17:13) <strong>Yes. He told me a few things, actually…</strong></p><p> </p><p>(17:13) <strong>Things that you probably know already. About his first time at the psychiatric hospital</strong></p><p> </p><p>(17:14) <span class="u"><em>Oh. Did he say what he did?</em></span></p><p> </p><p>(17:14) <strong>Yes. He tried to kill the drunk driver.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(17:15) <em><span class="u">Did he tell you I knew he was going to do that?</span></em></p><p> </p><p>(17:15) <strong>No. Wait, you knew?! Before he went after him?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(17:16) <em><span class="u">He told me in secret, but I thought he wasn’t being serious at first, until he showed up with two of those brass knuckles in school</span></em></p><p> </p><p>(17:16) <em><span class="u">And I told him to stop being an idiot or I would tell Mikasa or his dad</span></em></p><p> </p><p>(17:17) <strong>And then what?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(17:17) <em><span class="u">Well, he got angry with me. He said he wouldn’t do anything, but I just knew that he was lying.</span></em></p><p> </p><p>(17:19) <em><span class="u">I should’ve just told someone, but instead, I kept bringing it up to him, trying to convince him to forget about that guy. And instead of helping, I just made things worse.</span></em></p><p> </p><p>(17:19) <strong>He pushed you away?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(17:20) <em><span class="u">Yeah. He stopped talking to me completely. He didn’t talk to anyone in school, and didn’t do any lessons, either. He was just there physically, but it was like his soul had left his body.</span></em></p><p> </p><p>(17:22) <em><span class="u">I hoped things would get better, so I just waited. But it all went downhill.. He went after the guy and he really thought he could kill him with just brass knuckles in his fingers. Eren hurt him pretty badly with those though, but the guy took a bottle and broke it on his head. I guess he told you all that already, right?</span></em></p><p> </p><p>(17:22) <strong>Yes, sort of...</strong></p><p> </p><p>(17:23) <em><span class="u">So in a way, it was kind of my fault, too… That his life got even worse after his mom died</span></em></p><p> </p><p>(17:23) <strong>Of course not, Armin. You said it yourself that day outside the Cafe! It’s pretty much impossible to stop Eren when he puts something in his mind.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(17:25) <em><span class="u">Yeah… But I feel that I could’ve done a lot more to help him.</span></em></p><p> </p><p>(17:26) <em><span class="u">Anyway, about Germany! Don’t worry too much about that. He’ll be back in Rose soon.</span></em></p><p> </p><p>(17:26) <strong>WAIT, WHAT??</strong></p><p> </p><p>(17:26) <strong>He’s actually going???</strong></p><p> </p><p>(17:28) <em><span class="u">I’m confused. You said he told you! Did I say something I shouldn't have??</span></em></p><p> </p><p>Levi feels like crying right now. But he holds it in.</p><p> </p><p>(17:29) <strong>So… He decided to move, then. Because of his therapist response, I imagine? And he's going to be back here like, what? Once a year?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(17:29) <em><span class="u">Ohhh, no Levi!! He’s not moving away! Is this really what you’re thinking?</span></em></p><p> </p><p>(17:30) <strong>Well, YES??</strong></p><p> </p><p>(17:31) <em><span class="u">I’m sorry! He’ll probably talk to you later, still!! I just came back from his place... He’s just traveling to Germany for a few days, to visit his grandad</span></em></p><p> </p><p>Levi breathes out in great relief.</p><p> </p><p>(17:32) <strong>Oh… Alright. When is he going?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(17:37) <em><span class="u">Sunday</span></em></p><p> </p><p>(17:37) <em><span class="u">I have to get ready for Uni now. If you need anything, you can always text me, ok?</span></em></p><p> </p><p>(17:38) <strong>Alright, Armin, I appreciate it. Have a nice class.</strong></p><p> </p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Tuesday Evening</span> (March 09, 2021)</p><p> </p><p>Levi decides to wait for the surfer to tell him about this himself. He doesn’t want to look so desperate every time he thinks he’s about to lose Eren.</p><p> </p><p>It takes a little while, but there he is, at last.</p><p> </p><p>(21:55) <em>Hey, Levi!! I have some news to tell you..</em></p><p> </p><p>(21:59) <strong>Ok?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(22:00) <em>My dad is having a hard time convincing my grandad not to sell the house, so he decided to take a trip there to try and work things out</em></p><p> </p><p>(22:02) <strong>Did he make up his mind about the actual move yet, Eren?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(22:02) <em>I’m guessing it will depend on how this trip goes now. But that doesn't matter for us anyway, Levi. I already told you I'm not going to live there again</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>And where are you going to live if he decides to go and even sells the apartment, huh? Do you have a plan, damn brat?!</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Levi really hopes that Eren brings up this living subject first. He still fears being too forward with offering to live together in less than two weeks into the relationship.</p><p> </p><p>(22:03) <em>But anyway, what I actually wanted to tell you.. Since I’m off work still for another couple of weeks, I’ll go with him. We leave this Sunday…</em></p><p> </p><p>(22:04) <strong>So, the last two days with you before you go will be two double ass dates, huh…</strong></p><p> </p><p>(22:04) <em>Ah. Yeah</em></p><p> </p><p>(22:04) <em>But I’ll be back in a week! It's just a quick trip</em></p><p> </p><p>(22:05) <strong>Hum… Alright, Eren.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(22:06) <strong>What’s the time difference?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(22:06) <em>Rose is 8 hours ahead from Munich…</em></p><p> </p><p>(22:06) <strong>And you’ll see your half-brother, as well? Does he live in Munich, still?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(22:08) <em>Yeah, I’ll see him. And Historia too, some other friends.. It’s been like 2 years since the last time I was there. It will be good</em></p><p> </p><p>(22:09) <strong>Yes. Sounds nice, dear. Really. Are you close with your brother?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(22:09) <em>Kind of, we talk sometimes</em></p><p> </p><p>(22:10) <strong>I suppose he's not a doctor, right?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(22:10) <em>No, he keeps changing jobs.. Right now, he works at a theme park</em></p><p> </p><p>(22:11) <strong>Oh. Like operating the rides?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(22:12) <em>Yeah, but right now, he just dresses as a monkey haha</em></p><p> </p><p>(22:12) <strong>What? Why?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(22:17) [Eren sends an image file: it is a screenshot of an <em>Instagram</em> post by @YeagerZeke. His brother is blond, has a great full beard and wears some nice glasses. He stands in front of a lighted rollercoaster ride at nighttime with a monkey suit on. Beyond that, he holds the monkey head under his arm as he looks up to the sky, pretending to had just been casually caught on camera.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Hum… Did you copy his username?</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Levi finds that funny, but cute.</p><p> </p><p>(22:19) <em>It’s like one of the park's mascots, you know? This month is his turn to be him. It's called The Beast. </em><em>I used to go to this theme park all the time.. </em><em>They have plushies of their mascots and everything. I even have some in my grandad's house</em></p><p> </p><p>(22:20) <strong>I see. Well… At least he has a job.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(22:20) <em>If my grandad decides to actually sell the house, </em><em>I'll have to bring all the shit I left there, huh...</em><em> I didn't think about that!! It will be such a pain to go through everything </em>😫</p><p> </p><p>(22:20) <em>Yeah, that’s true</em></p><p> </p><p>(22:21) <em>He smokes a lot of weed, so.. He’s happy with the life he’s got.</em></p><p> </p><p>(22:23) <strong>He was the one to offer you some? </strong></p><p>
  
</p><p>(22:23) <strong>The only time you ever smoked weed...?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(22:27) <em>Yeah, it was… Wait, how do you know this?</em></p><p> </p><p>(22:28) <strong>I read your chat with the shithead, remember?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(22:28) <em>Ah yeah..</em></p><p> </p><p>(22:28) <strong>You said you don’t smoke weed, because you had a bad high…? Like hallucinations, right?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(22:30) <em>It was really bad.. I relived the whole night that I tried to kill that guy… And it wasn’t like a dream, where you get scared and wakes up. I was really trapped there and couldn’t get out, as hard as I tried. It felt like forever</em></p><p> </p><p>(22:32) <strong>And Zeke was with you?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(22:32) <em>Yeah, but I wasn’t even seeing him. It was weird.</em></p><p> </p><p>(22:36) <strong>How old is he?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(22:38) <em>32, same as you haha</em></p><p> </p><p>(22:39) <strong>So, he was already an adult offering weed to a teenager, I see.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(22:40) <em>Yep</em></p><p> </p><p>(22:41) <strong>Be careful on this trip, Eren</strong></p><p> </p><p>(22:41) <em>Of course!! It will all be fine. I’ll never smoke weed ever again, or anything else</em></p><p> </p><p>(22:42)<strong> I know that, my point is that your brother seems to be quite an idiot</strong></p><p> </p><p>(22:42) <em>Ok... I won’t try to defend him, because he is really an idiot, but c’mon Levi!</em></p><p> </p><p>(22:44) <strong>I’m sorry. I trust you, though</strong></p><p> </p><p>(22:44) <em>Do you?</em></p><p> </p><p>(22:44) <strong>Shouldn’t I?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(22:46) <em>Yes, you should. Zeke is chill. You shouldn’t worry about him</em></p><p> </p><p>(22:47) <strong>What’s that mean? I should worry about someone else?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(22:47) <em>Wtf, no hahaha</em></p><p> </p><p>(22:48) <strong>Why are you laughing, huh?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(22:48) <strong>Some of your past hookups are around there, still?</strong></p><p> </p><p>[Eren is typing]</p><p> </p><p>[Eren stops typing]</p><p> </p><p>[Eren is typing]</p><p> </p><p>(22:50) <em>Idk, probably</em></p><p> </p><p>(22:50) <strong>Really?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(22:51) <em>Are you actually jealous of people I don’t even talk to anymore?</em> 😂</p><p> </p><p>(22:51) <strong>No, I’m not!</strong></p><p> </p><p>(22:52) <em>I won’t be partying for a week, if that’s what you’re thinking. It’s just a visit to my family and some friends</em></p><p> </p><p>(22:52) <strong>“Some” friends, eh? Who else besides Historia?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(22:52) <em>Omg</em> 😂😂😂</p><p> </p><p>(22:53) <strong>Can you stop laughing?!</strong></p><p> </p><p>(22:53) <em>Just some other friends. The people I used to work with in the supermarket, for instance, if they’re still living there</em></p><p> </p><p>(22:55) <strong>Fine, brat.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(22:55) <em>Fine? All good?</em> 😆</p><p> </p><p>(22:56) <strong>All great! I’m not jealous, I already told you, idiot. It was just a question.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(23:02) <em>Complete the heart then, beloved</em></p><p> </p><p>(23:03) [Eren sends an image file: it is a selfie where he is showing his tongue while making a half-heart with his free hand in the corner.</p><p> </p><p>He is back at wearing his ring and all of his bracelets. Besides that, it seems like he is now fully healed from his black-eye.]</p><p> </p><p>(23:06) <strong>I won’t complete shit. You’re being such an annoying brat right now.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(23:10) [Eren sends an image file: this time, it is a selfie where he pretends to cry. His eyes are squished, his eyebrows are lowered at the corners and his mouth is puckered up.]</p><p> </p><p>Levi is trying not to smile, even though he is alone and nobody can see him.</p><p> </p><p>(23:13) <strong>What are you doing, eh? Memes of yourself?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(23:14) <em>There’s no gifs in SMS</em> 😭</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, Levi gets a notification from <em>Instagram</em>.</p><p> </p><p>(23:17) [@YeagerEren sends a reaction <a href="https://64.media.tumblr.com/fa2611f1da85a70ab6d4f1165b40fbcf/tumblr_mn1t0m6Zh11sphuweo1_250.gif">gif</a>: it is Tobey Maguire in Spider Man, crying intensely]</p><p> </p><p>(23:19) <strong>Stop with all these shitty gifs, goddammit… You’re SO annoying sometimes!</strong></p><p> </p><p>(23:20) <em>Let’s talk here instead, from now on? It’s so much better!! I literally only use SMS to talk to you</em></p><p> </p><p>(23:20) <strong>NO!</strong></p><p> </p><p>(23:21) <em>WhatsApp, then? Telegram?</em></p><p> </p><p>As a matter of fact, Levi mainly uses <em>WhatsApp</em> to talk with his friends, and he also only uses SMS with Eren. But he refuses to tell the surfer that.</p><p> </p><p>(23:23) <strong>Are there gifs in those?</strong></p><p> </p><p>He genuinely doesn't even know.</p><p> </p><p>(23:23) <em>Yeah…</em></p><p> </p><p>(20:23) <strong>So, no!</strong></p><p> </p><p>He goes back over their SMS chat.</p><p> </p><p>(23:25) <strong>I’m going to bed, alright</strong></p><p> </p><p>(23:26) <em>Ok, good night</em> 🥺💔</p><p> </p><p>Levi puts his phone down and goes to brush his teeth. He changes to his sleepwear next and, as he lies on his bed, he just can’t stop thinking about Eren’s stubbornness.</p><p> </p><p>He grabs his phone again and takes another look at the surfer's first picture, with the half-heart. The curls on his lips becomes more and more evident the longer he stares at it, until eventually, he sighs hard with a full grin on his face. "Tch... Shit."</p><p> </p><p>After turning the lights back on, he takes a selfie of himself completing the heart. He can’t really hide the amusement on his face really well: he comes out with arrogant eyes, but with half a smile, too.</p><p> </p><p>(23:52) [Levi sends his selfie]</p><p> </p><p>(23:55) <em>Wowwww!!!! I have the coolest and most beautiful boyfriend in this world</em> ❤❤❤❤❤</p><p> </p><p>And with that, Levi lies his head on the pillow once again to wait for sleep to come. Or at least, he tries to. Falling asleep is proving to be a real challenge right now. He can’t really stop smiling.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Oh, Eren Yäger… That’s where you’re mistaken. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>I'm the one with the coolest and most beautiful boyfriend in this world.</strong> </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Show Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Eren is italics</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Levi is bold</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Levi’s thoughts are bold + italics</em> </strong>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p><span class="u">Wednesday Morning</span> (March 10, 2021)</p><p> </p><p>(09:32) <em>Hey, Levi! Let’s go to the beach??</em> 😁</p><p> </p><p>(09:45) <strong>What?! I’m obviously working, brat.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(09:49) <em>Not now, later</em></p><p> </p><p>(09:50) <strong>I’ll be working later, too. What are you on about?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(09:50) <strong>You’re not even supposed to surf yet, remember?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(09:51) <em>I know, but we could swim. Please!!! Go with me</em></p><p> </p><p>(09:53) <strong>Wait, are you actually being serious?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(09:53) <em>Yes!!</em></p><p> </p><p>(09:53) <strong>Hum…</strong></p><p> </p><p>(09:55) <em>C’mon, Levi! I leave for Germany in 4 days and we have not one, but TWO double dates to go to. Let’s enjoy life a little with just the two of us..?</em></p><p> </p><p>(09:59) <em>Just a quick swim, let's say, around 4:30 p.m.?</em></p><p> </p><p>(10:11) <strong>Oh, so I have to close my shop earlier for your whims now?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(10:13) <em>Just this once!!</em> <em>And it’s only half an hour earlier, right? Unless you wanna swim at night. I’m good with that too!</em></p><p> </p><p>(10:13) <strong>That would be damn cold. I’ll pass.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(10:14)<em> So, afternoon, then? </em>😄</p><p> </p><p>(10:14) <strong>I didn’t say that, brat.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(10:17) 🥺 <em>C’mon!! I’ll bake you some authentic Vanillekipferl in Germany and I’ll bring them to you when I get back! I know you loved those</em></p><p> </p><p>(10:34) <strong>What was that one again?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(10:35) <em>The cookies that looked like crescent moons</em></p><p> </p><p>Levi recalls about it right away. It was the nice biscuits that gave him a nostalgic feeling, since his mother used to bake something very similar when he was a child.</p><p> </p><p>But still, he tries to keep it cool.</p><p> </p><p>(10:37) <strong>I can’t just close the shop whenever I feel like, Eren. It’s actually a lot busier, lately.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(10:38) <em>Ok… Let me know if you change your mind.</em></p><p> </p><p>For the rest of the morning, Levi attends to his customers as usual, although every time he looks at his phone, he thinks about Eren’s invitation again.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>He’s staying a whole ass week in Munich…</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>I wonder if he’ll even have time to chat when he’s there.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>And there’s the time zone difference, as well… Tch.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>It is not even lunch break yet, but Levi already can’t help himself.</p><p> </p><p>(11:45) <strong>Brat… Alright. I’ll go with you to the beach.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(11:51) <em>YES!!!! Thank you, beloved</em> 😍😍</p><p> </p><p>(11:51) <strong>Sure…</strong> <strong>Where should we meet?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(11:52) <em>Do you know Niccolo's kiosk?</em></p><p> </p><p>(11:52) <strong>Yes. We can meet there.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(11:52) <em>Great!!</em> 😄</p><p> </p><p>(11:53) <em>Ahhh I’m soo happy right now!!!</em></p><p> </p><p>(11:53) <em>I LOVE YOU</em></p><p> </p><p>(11:53) <em>A lotttt </em>❤❤❤</p><p> </p><p>(11:54) <strong>OK! Calm down. I’ll see you later, Eren.</strong></p><p> </p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Wednesday Afternoon</span> (March 10, 2021)</p><p> </p><p>The Tea Shop is, in fact, a lot busy during the afternoon. But Levi really doesn’t want to go back on his word. He sells and serves tea while the customers keep coming. At some point, all of his four small round tables he has inside the place are taken, what pretty much almost never happens.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Goddamn… Maybe I need to start investing in outdoor tables.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>And perhaps hiring someone to work with me.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>He grimaces at his last thought, though. As much as he likes seeing his shop growing, Levi really enjoys working alone.</p><p> </p><p>Around 4 p.m., he changes the door sign to “Closed” and attends the last few customers inside. Then, he quickly goes upstairs to put on a more beach wear outfit and to store some essential items in his drawstring bag.</p><p> </p><p>And so, he heads towards the subway station. He also feels very happy right now. Even though it always feels odd to break the routine, Levi already can’t wait to meet up with his boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>That’s the first time I’ll personally see Eren in his natural habitat, huh…</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>He chuckles at his own joke and ends up surprising himself. He usually would just remain serious in the subway, around a bunch of people like this.</p><p> </p><p>As he walks the streets, just like the last time he headed to the beach, he passes through the Sawney Surf School. He recalls about Eren saying that he lives close by and now, Levi walks more vigilantly, in case he catches the surfer stepping out of his building or something like that.</p><p> </p><p>But that is not the case. Levi reaches Niccolo's kiosk without spotting Eren anywhere. He is not exactly on time, either. It is now 4:41 p.m.</p><p> </p><p>With that, he looks around the kiosk, until Niccolo comes to greet him. “Good afternoon, sir! If you’re waiting for someone, you can sit down. Can I get you something to drink?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, thanks”, Levi coldly replies.</p><p> </p><p>“Ok. Very well”, Niccolo still smiles as he steps away.</p><p> </p><p>A couple of minutes later, he sees Niccolo talking with a very familiar girl. Levi keeps watching them and suddenly, they kiss.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Is that… What’s her name? Sasha?</em> </strong>
</p><p><br/>
Sasha is sitting down now while Niccolo goes inside the kiosk. Not too long after, he is coming back with French fries covered in cheddar and bacon for her. They happily smile at each other and exchange a few words, before he is called for by another customer.</p><p> </p><p>At the moment, Sasha is putting multiple fries in her mouth all at once with no problem whatsoever and Levi is just pretty much impressed. He soon realizes he is staring and so, he walks up to the sidewalk next to the kiosk.</p><p> </p><p>There are people in bicycles and roller-skates strolling around, but still, no signs of the surfer, at least not in the direction he is looking.</p><p> </p><p>However, he soon hears a loud whistle a bit far behind. He turns around and sees Eren Yäger just taking his fingers off his mouth and grinning extremely large to him. The surfer is on his skateboard, shirtless, but with his usual backpack on. Besides that, he’s wearing his bright orange beach shorts and his red cap backwards.</p><p> </p><p>Eren takes some speed on the skateboard and the closer he gets, the faster Levi’s heart beats.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Is he trying to run me over?!</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Before Levi can move out of the way, Eren steps off the skateboard, which passes really fast right next to him, until hitting a garbage can a little far back.</p><p> </p><p>From the momentum, the surfer is running towards Levi now, seemingly about to fall. He opens his arms and, automatically, Levi does the same to catch him.</p><p> </p><p>Inevitably, they run into each other and end up in quite the abrupt hug, what actually helps Eren slow down his speed.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi!”, Eren says very excitedly and out of breath in his ear.</p><p> </p><p>Right now, Levi has his arms around the surfer’s bare skin and it truly feels so nice.</p><p> </p><p>Eren kisses his cheek, although is very brief; Levi is stepping back from the hug. “What are you doing? You could’ve hurt yourself.”</p><p> </p><p>But it’s like Eren is not even listening. He just smiles, staring down at Levi’s grumpy face.</p><p> </p><p>“You really came, huh?”, Eren expresses, fixing the cap on his head while still catching his breath. Involuntarily, Levi drops his eyes to the surfer’s chest area, which is going up and down from his vigorous breathing.</p><p> </p><p>Quicky, Levi crosses his arms and looks back up, “yes, brat. Here I am. Are we going to swim or what?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course! You’re the Captain… Captain”, Eren chuckles and it is absolutely beautiful.</p><p> </p><p>They are still staring at each other, until Levi rolls his eyes, letting slip a subtle smile.</p><p><br/>
Only this gives Eren so much joy. He gets closer and touches Levi’s cheek. The surfer talks low, “I’ll just go get my skateboard real quick.”</p><p> </p><p>“Go on!”, Levi ironically shows the way with his arm.</p><p> </p><p>He watches as the surfer walks towards the garbage can, but he soon turns back around with an unfamiliar voice saying something behind him.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck... <em>You</em> are here.”</p><p> </p><p>Levi frowns immediately as he takes a proper look at the stranger’s face. It is Floch Forster with his red hair all brushed down and he is holding what it seems to be a pink milkshake of some kind.</p><p> </p><p>“Shithead”, Levi says, very surprised. He can feel the anger charging up his body right now.</p><p> </p><p>“What did you say to me, freak?!”, Floch is stepping closer.</p><p> </p><p>“HEY!”, Eren shouts in the back, already running up towards them with his skateboard under his arm. Once he gets to them, he stands between the two. He addresses Floch, “what the fuck are you doing here? Did you <em>follow</em> me?!”</p><p> </p><p>This time, Floch talks a lot softer, “I just want to talk to you, Eren. I can’t call you anymore and you locked your IG… Now I can’t even see you, either.”</p><p> </p><p>Levi is having none of that. He takes a hand to Eren’s shoulder and pushes him aside a little, so he can talk to Floch, too. “You’re such a creepy stalker! I told you I would kick your fucking ass if you ever went after Eren again.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, is that so?!”, Floch is being very feisty, “try me then, bitch!”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, hey!”, the surfer drops his skateboard abruptly to hold at both of their chests, noticing how close they are getting from each other. As he keeps them apart, Eren looks at Floch and talks with the most tiresome tone, “can you just leave me the fuck alone? C’mon, dude. How come you don’t get it yet? I’m literally out with my boyfriend, just… Get out of here.”</p><p> </p><p>Floch takes his free hand to touch Eren’s with no care in the world. He’s just about to say something when Levi dodges Eren in order to get to the red-haired guy. It is quite impossible to stop his brisk movement.</p><p> </p><p>Levi shoves Floch back aggressively, even making him hold tight to his drink. He informs, “you're not allowed to touch him. What the hell are you thinking?! You’re lucky enough to see his face.”</p><p> </p><p>Right after, Eren calls him out, grabbing a hold of his shoulder and pulling him back, “Levi!”. As Levi faces him, he notices the surfer looking around, most likely trying to spot any cops.</p><p> </p><p>But Levi completely ignores this. He is sharp in his words to him, “you told me you wouldn’t get in my way if he ever came to harass you again, Eren”. He looks rigorously at his eyes and adds in, “I’m going to kick his ass now, so step back, alright?!”</p><p> </p><p>The surfer doesn’t seem to know what to do now, but it is very clear that he indeed remembers his promise about this.</p><p> </p><p>In an instant, Eren literally launches himself in front of Levi, who doesn’t understand why, at first. But soon, he sees Floch’s milkshake running through the sidewalk.</p><p> </p><p>Floch just tried to throw his drink at Levi, but the surfer protected him in a blink of an eye. Eren now has his bare chest all covered in milkshake. Even the straps of his backpack have chunks of strawberry on it and the pink liquid is already dripping down his shorts.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so sorry… Eren”, Floch apologizes, very regretful of it, but obviously just because he hit the wrong target.</p><p> </p><p>As the surfer runs his hands over his chest, trying to take off as much milkshake as he can, he misses what happens next.</p><p> </p><p>Levi goes forward so fast that not even Floch sees him coming. And he punches the red-haired exceptionally hard right in the middle of his face.</p><p> </p><p>Just like that, Floch stumbles back, already with blood coming out of his nose.</p><p> </p><p>Levi shouts, “you piece of shit!”, and throws another hard punch. Floch is now covering his face, expressing pain.</p><p> </p><p>But next, Floch has a fist ready to hit Levi’s face, and Eren comes in between them again, shouldering the red-haired guy back, rigidly. He speaks very near his face, practically spitting on him, “step the fuck back! Right now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Let him come, Eren!”, Levi is shouting in the back.</p><p> </p><p>Currently, Floch still tries to move pass Eren to get to Levi and so, the surfer changes to a more pleading tone. He requests again, in a less hostile way, “stop it… Please!”</p><p> </p><p>At the sight of Eren’s begging green eyes, Floch takes a hesitant step back, with both of his hands raised.</p><p> </p><p>Although, Levi is going for a third strike. He is far for satisfied. With that, Eren turns around quickly and, with his gooey and very cold hands, he catches his arm and wrist.</p><p> </p><p>“Let go of me!”, Levi requests, looking back at him with murderous eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re bleeding already!”, Eren shouts, facing down as he takes Levi’s hand on his. Levi follows his look and he can see his moon bracelet all dirty with milkshake now and also, some blood on his knuckles. Although, he is certain that most of it is Floch’s.</p><p> </p><p>At the moment, Floch is running a hand over his bloody nose, still standing firm. “You fucking <em>midget</em>! You won’t take Eren from me.”</p><p> </p><p>At the sound of those words, Levi and Eren both look at Floch at the same time, with great shock in their eyes.</p><p> </p><p>In a very low and rather sinister tone, the surfer enquires, “what did you just say?”</p><p> </p><p>“I said…”, Floch swipes a hand through his nose again, since the blood keeps dripping down and reaching his mouth, “he won’t take ya from me.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, no”, Eren releases Levi’s arm so carefully, like if it was made out of glass, even. He raises his tone of voice as he steps closer to Floch, “what the <em>hell</em> did you call him?!”</p><p> </p><p>With a gulp, Floch flicks his eyes between the two of them. But pretty soon, he owns up to it, “I said that he is a fucking midget.”</p><p> </p><p>At once, the surfer is now the one punching Floch in the face. “Say that again!”, he shouts as he grabs onto his shirt next to give yet another punch.</p><p> </p><p>“SAY IT!”. They fall to the ground and Eren is on top of him.</p><p> </p><p>The surfer keeps on shouting, “fucking say it again, shithead!!!”, while hitting Floch multiple times, not even giving any openings for him to express himself.</p><p> </p><p>This time around, Levi holds his arm back. “Eren! That’s enough”. He can see that Floch is nearly passing out, without reacting at all.</p><p> </p><p>Eren stops and they both just stare at Floch’s bloody face. And far from what they expected, they see him beginning to smile creepily, with blood on his teeth, also.</p><p> </p><p>With an immediate frown, Levi points out, “he’s enjoying this shit!”</p><p> </p><p>Floch is now laughing, obviously amused for having the surfer on top of him like this.</p><p> </p><p>In between the confusion, Eren seems to have noticed something. He is getting up so extremely fast from Floch, holding carelessly at Levi’s shirt for support, almost ripping his collar, even. He stains the fabric with blood and milkshake, but Levi is not thinking about any of that as he helps the surfer stands up.</p><p> </p><p>Levi wraps his arms around him, still confused, until Eren tells him, very much startled, “he has a fucking boner right now!”</p><p> </p><p>All that Levi feels is a sudden urge to throw up. He looks at Floch on the ground with the most disgusted face ever. Then, he spits on him. “You’re sick. You’re fucking sick, did you know that?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Eren…”, Floch is calling for the surfer, trying to stand up, utterly disregarding the spit on his cheek, “I’m sorry, dude, I… I can’t control myself around you”. He is leaning an arm on the floor as he tries reaching for Eren’s ankle with his free hand.</p><p> </p><p>However, he doesn’t even get to touch the surfer. Levi kicks him hard in the stomach a couple of times, which makes Floch crisply gasp in pain.</p><p> </p><p>In a quick movement, Eren crouches and they both think for a second that he was going to help Floch to stand up, but instead, he just grabs his skateboard from the ground.</p><p> </p><p>Then, Eren fixes the cap on his head before taking Levi’s hand. “Levi…”, he talks in his ear, before giving a look around them. Levi follows his gaze and there’s a big crowd that he didn’t even realize it had form. Even Niccolo is there.</p><p> </p><p>The surfer talks closely once more, “we need to get out of here.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
And with that, Levi just nods and let’s his boyfriend drag him away from there.</p><p> </p><p>They walk the sidewalk together, and Levi has no regrets, whatsoever. Besides, he can also sense the same from Eren Yäger. They both walk with their chin up, holding their bloody and sticky hands tight together as everyone around them just stares, moving out of the way. This is what all the curious eyes can see: a shirtless surfer with a skateboard under his arm alongside his short, yet intimidating boyfriend with a bloodstained neck and t-shirt. And both very much proud of it.</p><p> </p><p>About three blocks ahead, they cross the street and Eren leads the way towards the entrance of a fancy building. Levi’s heart is beating so fast.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Is he taking me to his apartment?</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>What if your sister is there, damn brat?!</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Oh, God… What if your DAD is there?</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>All that he can think about now is that condom talk all over again. However, his desire to wash his hands is currently so much greater than any inconvenient encounters in the surfer’s apartment. Therefore, he doesn’t say anything of it.</p><p> </p><p>Once they get inside the building, Eren is promptly greeted by an old concierge behind the front desk. The man looks down at his chest, still quite soaked with milkshake and a few pieces of strawberry. He enquires, “what did you got yourself into today, Mr. Yäger?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, it was just some idiot in the street. It’s alright”, the surfer lets him know while walking towards the elevator, still holding Levi’s hand.</p><p> </p><p>When the elevator doors open, there is no one inside. They get in and Eren presses the 13th floor, leaving some blood on the button. There is a mirror at the back, which they both stare at now.</p><p> </p><p>Eren sighs, looking at his chest. “Crap”, he talks in a low tone, pressing a couple of fingers around his nipple area and pulling it back. It is so sticky and besides that, his shorts are wet, and it very much looks like he pissed himself, if it weren’t for the chunks of strawberry scattered all around him.</p><p> </p><p>Levi crosses his arms and asks, looking at him through the mirror, “what if he calls the police on us now?”</p><p> </p><p>“He won’t”, Eren assures, taking in hand all the small pieces of strawberry that he can from his backpack strap, chest and shorts.</p><p> </p><p>“How can you know that?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know, Levi… I just hope he won’t”, he looks at Levi at his side, “why, do you want me to message him?”</p><p> </p><p>An immediate grimace appears on Levi’s face. “Fuck, no!”</p><p> </p><p>He begins narrowing his eyes next. Eren is just staring at his hand full of strawberry pieces, contemplating something. “You are <em>not</em> going to eat that, Eren”, Levi orders.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t <em>want</em> to eat it!”, the surfer tries to sound offended by the fact that Levi even thought of that, but he fails at the attempt. Of course he was thinking of eating it. “There’s just no garbage can in here…”</p><p> </p><p>“So wait two fucking seconds, idiot”, he looks up to see which floor they’re in, “we’re almost there.”</p><p> </p><p>But for their displeasure, the elevator stops at the 10th floor. The doors are opening and an old lady is coming in. “Oh, my goodness”, she comments, standing in between the two of them and looking at all the mess.</p><p> </p><p>“Not my fault, ma’am!”, Eren is quick to say.</p><p> </p><p>She is actually chuckling right now as the elevator goes up a few more floors. “Oh, my boy. It is never your fault, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Never”, Eren agrees, trying to hold back a laugh. He drops a very smushed piece of strawberry on the floor and tries to act like he didn't notice.</p><p> </p><p>Levi doesn’t miss the opportunity to call it out, though. He demands, with raised eyebrows, “you’re going to get that”. Looking ahead at the elevator control panel, he adds in, “and clean that button too, while you're at it.”</p><p> </p><p>With a roll of eyes, Eren cleans his thumb at the side of his shorts and then rubs it on button 13. Levi is already shaking his head as the surfer crouches to pick the fruit piece up. He ends up dropping a few more on the way, but he is now taking all of them.</p><p> </p><p>“Tch…”, Levi can’t help to emit.</p><p> </p><p>“Who’s this, Eren?”, the old lady asks, but looking at Levi, who doesn’t really know what to say.</p><p> </p><p>The surfer swiftly answers, while standing up, “that’s my boyfriend, Levi.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh”, she expresses, and Levi is just about ready to curse her out in case she says anything homophobic. But she completes, “handsome <em>and</em> polite. Lucky you, my boy.”</p><p> </p><p>And with that, they both end up with subtle smiles on their cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>The elevator doors are opening, at the 13th floor this time. As they get out, the old lady says to Levi, pointing a finger at Eren, “he is a handful, this one.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don't I know it?”, he counters, before the doors close again. Eren just huffs at that little interaction.</p><p> </p><p>Right now, they stand at the corridor. There are not a whole lot of doors and the surfer starts walking towards one which logically offers a view to the ocean. Levi can see a fancy glass engraving on the wall next to the door which simply says: “Yäger”.</p><p> </p><p>“Can you open the door, please?”, Eren requests while turning around and pointing to a side pocket on his backpack, “my hands are super sticky and I’ll drop all these freaking strawberries again…”</p><p> </p><p>And so, Levi pulls his keys out. He feels a sudden wave of joy at the sight of the keychain: it is the yellow surfboard that was inside his mother’s treasure chest at the forest. He doesn’t say anything though, but just tries the key that Eren pointed to.</p><p> </p><p>They are finally inside the apartment now and it is incredibly nice. Much nicer than Levi’s small one-bedroom apartment. Eren might not have much money of his own, but he is a doctor’s son, after all. Also, for Levi’s relief, it seems like there is nobody home. It is all so very quiet.</p><p> </p><p>“Welcome to my crib!”, Eren declares with open arms.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, please don’t say that”, Levi grimaces, shutting the door behind them.</p><p> </p><p>Eren is giggling and already dropping strawberries again. This time around, Levi helps him pick them up. It is such a mess; the fruit pieces are pretty much falling apart.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, beloved”, the surfer talks in a very soft tone, all of a sudden. They are still crouched down and Levi looks up to his eyes, already frowning. He catches Eren with a sweet smile on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“What?”, he asks very low, but his voice still echoes around that big living room.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing…”, Eren licks his lips and continues on just looking at him. Levi is about to ask again when the surfer adds in, “you’re here sooner than expected, huh?”. His cheeks are getting to the color of his cap now.</p><p> </p><p>Levi narrows his eyes, “yes… Is this a problem? Is your bedroom all messy and disgusting?”</p><p> </p><p>With a brief laugh, Eren offers his hand for Levi to put the fruit chunks he picked up. “Of course not, Captain. I like cleaning as much-, well, maybe not as much as <em>you</em> do, but I can appreciate it, too.”</p><p> </p><p>Then, they get up from the floor and Levi follows the surfer towards the bathroom. It feels kind of funny to be there; Levi already saw this bathroom before through video-call, when Eren bathed Bean on the day of the Festival.</p><p> </p><p>Eren flushes the strawberry pieces down the toilet before taking his backpack off. They both wash the blood and dirt off their hands and, as expected, their knuckles are wounded, Eren a bit more than Levi, in fact.</p><p> </p><p>But getting hurt is quite recurrent in Eren’s life. Even if Levi didn’t know him well, it would still be obvious just by looking at the ointment tube that the surfer is getting from the cabinet. It is all rolled up, nearly at the end.</p><p> </p><p>The surfer takes some on his finger and holds out a hand, waiting for Levi’s. Naturally, Levi complies and Eren holds his hand so very softly, rubbing the ointment cream with care at each of his knuckles. At the moment, Levi has such a serious look on his face. He studies Eren’s expression and it seems like the surfer is trying his best to hold back a smile.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, their eyes meet and Eren just can’t help but smile large now. “There”, he says, “all done.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks…”, Levi is lost for words as he takes his hand back. Eren then rubs the cream onto his own knuckles a lot faster and careless.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you wanna meet my son?”, Eren asks in a big excited breath as he puts the ointment tube back in the cabinet.</p><p> </p><p>Levi simply nods and so, they walk towards his bedroom. For some reason, Levi is feeling rather nervous.</p><p> </p><p>“Shh!”, Eren points to his lips, before slowly opening the door.</p><p> </p><p>As the surfer walks inside the room, Levi soon notices a pull-up bar attached in the doorway.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Tch… Of course he has one of those.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>And there lies the little devil, right on top of Eren’s unmade bed. The surfer is tiptoeing towards Bean, while Levi still stands at the door, just looking around. It is even more odd to actually see this bedroom in person. He saw it before in pictures and videos, but there’s a whole other feeling to it now, actually standing there. It is bigger than he thought it would be and it is, in fact, very clean. The only real mess is Eren’s bed and a few clothes lying around. Levi breathes in and feels delighted to smell the ocean and the surfer’s natural scent all at once in there.</p><p> </p><p>Eren is now taking Bean in his arms, but as soon as the cat sees Levi at the door, he jumps off his chest and hides under the bed.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s already scared of me”, Levi whispers.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s scared of everyone for the first time. That’s normal”, Eren crouches to see where Bean went to and then, he walks around the bed.</p><p> </p><p>Siting on the floor in front of his bed, the surfer asks for Levi to do the same at where he stands. It is weird, but Levi complies, anyway. He leans down on the wall close to the door, while Eren is completely lying his back on the floor now. He stretches an arm under the bed and calls for Bean, but nothing.</p><p> </p><p>Levi soon points out, “he’s not going to-“</p><p> </p><p>“Shh”, Eren interrupts his speech, “I could try…”. He doesn’t finish his sentence, but just runs a finger through his milkshake-soaked shorts. Then, he tries again, still calling the cat very softly.</p><p> </p><p>For Levi’s surprise, the cat actually comes; he seems really interested by the milkshake smell. Bean is going after the finger as Eren pulls his arm back, which makes the cat completely come out from under the bed.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, good boy”, Eren is giggling. He sits up again and Bean is completely ignoring Levi now.</p><p> </p><p>With an arm motion, Eren calls for Levi to come closer, which he does, slowly and as quiet as he can. Bean is very distracted, licking the milkshake out of the surfer’s finger, and Levi manages to sit very close to him.</p><p> </p><p>Then, Levi tries to pet Bean, who looks back at him, scared and with wide eyes. Eren holds him in place and talks some more, “it’s ok, son. This is Levi, your new dad”. Levi wants to laugh so bad, but he knows that it will most likely scare the cat away if he does.</p><p> </p><p>He manages to hold it in, although the cat is still looking at him, very watchfully. It all gets tense for a second and Levi moves his hand back completely, but Bean quickly turns forwards again and continues on licking the milkshake.</p><p> </p><p>Eren chuckles, “hum. That’s nice. He didn’t try to dig a hole in the floor to disappear into.”</p><p> </p><p>With that, Levi subtle smiles and starts petting Bean gently. For his joy, the cat doesn’t turn back anymore.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s very soft”, Levi comments, already wanting a cat for himself.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah”, Eren is looking at him, with the proudest eyes.</p><p> </p><p>The surfer runs his finger over his shorts again to take some more milkshake and it looks like Bean is living the dream. He is even purring now and Levi pets him with no fear.</p><p> </p><p>After a few more moments of this, the cat is finally satisfied. Bean walks very low and steady towards the bed again and soon disappears under it.</p><p> </p><p>“I need to take a shower…”, Eren sighs, taking his cap off. His hair is very messy and Levi has a sudden urge to touch it, although he doesn’t.</p><p> </p><p>Eren continues talking, “you can wait here, or...”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. I’ll wait here”, Levi stands up, faster than he intended. He doesn’t know if Eren was going to ask him to leave already or to join him in the shower, but whatever it was, he doesn’t feel ready for neither of those at the moment.</p><p> </p><p>Eren takes some clothes with him before going to the bathroom, leaving Levi all alone in his room, or at least, with a wild and lurking Bean to keep him company.</p><p> </p><p>It is a really nice and tidy room. Eren’s got a bunch of surfing posters, a big bed, as well as a big TV in front, on top of a dresser. Right next to the TV, there is a polaroid mural on the wall, which Levi also already seen before on the background of Eren’s first black-eye picture.</p><p> </p><p>He steps closer to check the polaroids and is suddenly so surprised by what he sees. <em>He</em> is at the mural now, besides family and friends. Eren’s got a polaroid of one of their selfies and, of course, it is the one where they are touching their tongues together. Right next to it, is the picture of 10-year-old Eren hanging on the playground’s monkey bars at the forest, as well as the recent recreation Levi took of him that day.</p><p> </p><p>He keeps looking and the majority of the polaroids are with Armin, from recent years, as well as from when they were kids, like one where both of them have mud on their faces, while showing their muddy hands, also. There is some with Mikasa and his other familiar friends as well, hanging out everywhere around Rose, mainly at the beach. In one of them, they are at Niccolo's kiosk; Eren is smiling, sitting in between Jean and Connie while Mikasa rests her chin on top of his head with her arms on his shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>There is just a single polaroid with his father, at Eren’s 5-year-old birthday party (from the number of candles on the cake). Eren looks very cute with his little chubby cheeks and Levi smiles at the sight of that. Also, he notices how much he looks like his father. He’s never seen Dr. Yäger before, until now.</p><p> </p><p>As he keeps on scanning, he spots a seemly unamused teenage-Eren and a blond guy wrapping an arm around him, with a cigarette in his fingers. He doesn’t have a beard, but he wears glasses and Levi is pretty sure it’s his brother, Zeke.</p><p> </p><p>Right next to that, there’s a picture of the famous “I Amsterdam” sign and Levi needs to get even closer to try and see anything. The people on the picture are far away, but he manages to see who it is now. Eren has Historia sitting on his shoulders; the surfer is holding at her legs while she opens her arms up with a big smile on her face.</p><p> </p><p>There are more up-close pictures with Historia as well on the mural, but as Levi keeps looking, he stops at one of Eren and his mother. They are both smiling large and hugging each other while holding surfboards at the beach (Eren’s surfboard is a lot smaller than hers). This is also the first time that Levi is seeing Carla and again, he can see the similarity.</p><p> </p><p>Then, Levi steps away from the mural and walks towards the dresser, where the TV is. Eren just left his red cap there and, there is a tin box without a lid right next to it. Naturally, Levi peeks inside and all that he can see are countless of pins, of all types, colors and sizes. For some reason, Levi finds it endearing, until he recalls about the misfortunate pin-trade Eren had at the shopping mall bathroom with the weirdo who wanted his favorite wave-pin.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Tch. I hope that was the only misfortunate encounter you had with this. But I have a strong feeling it wasn’t…</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>He sighs and pulls a random pin out to check. There is a woman holding an umbrella with the quote: “Don’t be a salty bitch” around it. It is actually raining salt on her. Levi takes a few others in hand next and it’s simply the German flag, the famous NASA logo and a black one with just the word: “Fuck” written in white in the middle.</p><p> </p><p>Moving on, Levi runs his fingers under the TV without even thinking about it, as he usually does. There’s actually some dust there and he winces, while taking his napkin to clean his hand.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Not so clean, after all…</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Walking towards the bed now, he can see Eren’s laptop and headphones buried under the covers and, as a habit, he takes them to the nightstand and actually makes the bed. It truly doesn’t feel right if he doesn’t do it.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, he thinks that Eren is coming back, but as he looks towards the noise he heard coming from the door, he sees Bean scratching it, wanting to leave. Levi sighs and goes to open the door, but once he gets there, the cat runs off and hides under the bed again.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, do you want to leave or not?”. He can still see Bean’s large eyes staring carefully at him.</p><p> </p><p>Levi opens the door and waits for a moment, but the cat is not leaving his safe spot. He crosses his arms and looks outside into the corridor. He can hear the shower running and he thinks of walking around to see the rest of the apartment, but he reflects about how weird that would be.</p><p> </p><p>Instead, he stays put. He looks above at the pull-up bar in the doorway, far up from his head. For some reason, he feels like trying to reach it and ends up not very surprised by the fact that he can’t, even by standing on the tip of his toes.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you staring at?”, he faces the cat now, “let me see <em>you</em> reach it”. He examines the height some more, looking at the floor and all the way up the pull-up bar. He addresses Bean again, “you probably can jump this high, eh?”</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, Levi leaves the door open and walks towards the balcony. When he looks back, all that he can catch is the very tip of Bean’s black and fluffy tail disappearing into the corridor.</p><p> </p><p>Eren is taking a while in the shower and so, Levi calmly looks outside, to the ocean.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>What a beautiful view…</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>He feels pleased to know that the surfer can have something like this just as he wakes up every morning. But soon, he thinks about how far away his own apartment is from the beach and how Eren would really feel if he would to move in with him.</p><p> </p><p>With a deep breath, he slides the door open and goes out. Looking around through the screened balcony, he can see Niccolo's kiosk down there, just a few blocks back. Luckily, there’s no signs of big crowds or police cars to be seen anywhere down there.</p><p> </p><p>He simply watches the crashing waves right ahead and starts thinking back.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>We were so close to each other that day…</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Levi recalls of when he went to the beach with his friends and literally hallucinated with Eren Yäger standing right there in front of him, with a very cheeky smile. He thinks further about it, trying to recollect what mirage-Eren said to him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>“Wanna choke on something else today?”</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>His heart begins to race and he literally jumps in fright at the sound of Eren’s actual voice in the room, “great view, huh?”. The surfer is back and he is drying his hair with a towel. He’s now wearing black cargo pants and a simple tank top.</p><p> </p><p>Levi tries to disguise his sudden fright, “it’s a nice building to live in.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. But hopefully, I can move out soon…”, he’s running his fingers through his hair and it’s very hard not to stare.</p><p> </p><p>Stepping back inside the room, Levi enquires, “I’m guessing you wish to live close to the beach still, right?”. He is really trying not to make his ideas so obvious.</p><p> </p><p>Eren is seemly shy, all of a sudden. He talks, after clearing his throat, “I don’t mind if it’s not. Rose’s subway is very efficient and I have the annual season ticket, so…”</p><p> </p><p>And with that, Levi just nods with thin lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Is Bean still here? Wait…”. Eren is staring at his bed.</p><p> </p><p>“No, he wanted to leave”, Levi answers with a frown, until he remembers what he did just now.</p><p> </p><p>Promptly, Eren asks with a subtle smile, “did you make my bed?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I did, brat. It was agonizing to see such a mess”. He looks very serious and talks like this was so obvious and it made total sense for everybody.</p><p> </p><p>And Eren just laughs. “Ok…”, he sits on his bed, “thanks, beloved.”</p><p> </p><p>They are just staring at each other now and the surfer leans his arms back on the bed, softening his eyes and tilting his head with a smirk on his face.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Does he want me to sit with him or something…?</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“What time does your sister gets back home from work? Or your dad?”, Levi ignores Eren’s cheekiness. He is, in fact, very concerned over this matter.</p><p> </p><p>Eren huffs for a second, “don’t worry… My dad always comes home very late.”</p><p> </p><p>“And your sister?”, Levi raises an eyebrow and Eren just scratches his neck, sitting back up. He continues, “is she getting back soon?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll meet her on Saturday, anyway! What if she gets here today; what’s the big difference?”</p><p> </p><p>Levi crosses his arms, “well, first of all, I’m not even mentally prepared for that double date yet, even less so to see her today.”</p><p> </p><p>“C’mon, Levi. She’s not that scary”, the surfer now leans his elbows on his knees and begins messing with his black ring.</p><p><br/>
“I don’t want to fight with her, Eren”, Levi expresses, getting closer.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not gonna fight”. Eren looks up to him with imploring eyes. It is so clear that he doesn’t want Levi to leave yet. “Wait a second”, he says, while standing up.</p><p> </p><p>“Where are you going?”, Levi shouts as Eren goes out the door.</p><p> </p><p>But pretty soon, the surfer is already coming back. He has his phone in hand. “I’ll just text her to see what she’s doing today.”</p><p> </p><p>Levi actually finds this to be a good idea, and he swiftly goes next to him to read their chat, too.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>WEDNESDAY (March 10, 2021)</p><p> </p><p>Mikasa| (09:15) Do you still need my suitcase?</p><p> </p><p>Eren| (10:56) Yep, the wheels on mine are really fucked. I just checked</p><p> </p><p>Mikasa| (11:19) I’ll get mine for you tonight, then. Don’t go in my room to take it! There’s a bunch of stuff inside</p><p> </p><p>Eren| (11:22) Ok</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As Eren types, Levi reads the current chat now.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Eren| (17:46) Hey, what are you up to today?</p><p> </p><p>Mikasa| (17:48) What do you mean? Do you want me to get you anything? Are you hungry?</p><p> </p><p>Eren| (17:48) No, I’m just asking. Are you gonna go to Jean’s after work?</p><p> </p><p>Mikasa| (17:49) No… I’m going home, why? Did dad say anything about contraceptives again?</p><p> </p><p>Eren| (17:49) No, I’m just asking</p><p> </p><p>Mikasa| (17:49) You literally wrote the same thing again. Are you ok?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Crap”, Eren expresses with a big sigh.</p><p> </p><p>“What time does she leaves work?”, Levi asks, very close to him.</p><p> </p><p>“She leaves at 6.”</p><p> </p><p>“So...”, he checks the time on the screen, “it’s my time to go”. The phone is buzzing and Levi is fast to say, “reply to her.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mikasa| (17:51) ???</p><p> </p><p>Mikasa| (17:51) Are you sure you’re not hungry? I can get you something at the supermarket</p><p> </p><p>Eren| (17:52) Yeah, everything’s fine</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“What about tomorrow?”, Eren is trying to come up with new plans, “we can go to the beach tomorrow, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“Eren…”, Levi looks deep into his green eyes. There is a damped lock of hair in the way now and so, he puts it behind Eren’s ear while addressing, “I can’t close the shop earlier again.”</p><p> </p><p>He keeps caressing the surfer’s hair, who seems genuinely sad by hearing that. Levi truly feels bad about it.</p><p> </p><p>Resting his arm on Eren’s shoulder, Levi touches his cheek softly, “we’ll go to the beach as much as you want after you get back, alright?”</p><p> </p><p>“You promise?”, the surfer whispers, narrowing the gap between them.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, dear-”, Levi manages to say before his lips are sealed with Eren’s.</p><p> </p><p>Levi holds at the nape of his neck while the surfer embraces him with his free arm, but his phone is buzzing again.</p><p> </p><p>Instead of checking, Eren throws his phone back on his bed, trying to have a taste of Levi’s lips for as long as possible.</p><p> </p><p>They keep kissing and the phone just keep on buzzing. Eventually, they unlock lips with a big pop sound for Levi to remark, “if you don’t reply, she’ll call.”</p><p> </p><p>But Eren is not stepping back. He gives Levi a long inbreath peck on the lips before expressing with an annoyed exhale, looking down, “I’m so tired of not having enough time for us. There’s always something…”</p><p> </p><p>“Eren, our first date lasted like 15 hours”, Levi counters.</p><p> </p><p>With that, the surfer gazes him again, “I know, but I want more time with you, without anyone else.”</p><p> </p><p>“Time to do what?”, he feels like teasing right now, not realizing the hole he just dug himself into.</p><p> </p><p>Eren is grinning wonderfully. “You know what. I love the taste of your lips, but that’s not all I wanna taste, Levi…”. He licks his lips and then, just breathes out, still not stepping away at the sound of yet another buzz from his phone.</p><p> </p><p>Right at this instant, Levi can feel the butterflies rising in his stomach. His heart is beating fast and it only beats faster with Eren’s next whispered words, “I wanna taste all of you.”</p><p> </p><p>Quite literally, Levi can’t help the curl on his lips by listening to that.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll have time to do whatever we like after you get back from Germany”, he tries to say without stuttering and succeeds, thankfully for his heart, which is about to leave his body at any moment. They are so close to each other, still.</p><p> </p><p>Eren holds at Levi’s neck, caressing his jaw with his thumb. He moves even closer so he can touch his tongue to Levi’s lips. They’re about to get lost into another kiss when Eren’s phone starts to actually ring. The surfer steps back and grunts in great discontentment, going to take the call this time.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?”, he says plainly, sitting back on his bed, while Levi just breathes out and runs a hand through his hair.</p><p> </p><p>As Eren talks on the phone, Levi looks to the side and sees himself in a full-length mirror there. He recalls about the blood on his shirt and grimaces at the sight of some of it still on his neck. Naturally, he takes his napkin out again to clean it.</p><p> </p><p>“Yep, and get me a bag of chips too then, since you’re going there”, the surfer keeps talking to his sister in between breaks, “no, I’m just chilling at home”; “uh… It wasn’t me”, he gulps; “who said that?!”; “jeez, how do you know about this already?!”; “no, I don’t know the guy. It was just some weirdo at the beach…”</p><p> </p><p>After shamelessly lying to his sister, Eren looks straight at Levi’s judgmental expression with very sorrowful eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Levi shakes his head and whispers, “I’m going home, brat”, before leaving the bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>With no wait, Eren follows, still talking with Mikasa, “yeah, yeah. Ok”; “no, I’m waiting for you, of course I didn’t go through your stuff. Why would I do that?!”; “yeah. Alright”; “bye. See ya.”</p><p> </p><p>They are now in the living room again, close to the main door.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s the hurry, Levi?”, Eren swiftly puts his phone in his pocket, “she’s going to the supermarket right now.”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t care that you lie so much?”, Levi shots back as he turns around.</p><p> </p><p>Getting closer, the surfer expresses, “I’m still working on that, ok?”. He talks faster next, “she knows I got in a fight with someone earlier, but I can’t just tell her I know who he is. She’ll ask why I was hanging out with him, in the first place! I didn’t tell anyone that I wanted to buy his car, except for you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Tch…”</p><p> </p><p>“There’s a lot I don’t tell my family…”, Eren holds dearly at Levi’s wrist, over his moon bracelet, “I don’t tell them every little detail of my life, Levi. I just… Can’t. You know how they are with me”. He thinks sturdily as he finishes, “they treat me like a… Sick… Child sometimes.”</p><p> </p><p>Levi indeed knows how the surfer’s family can be. And so, he just sighs hard. “Yes, Eren… I just hope that you don’t feel like you have to keep things from <em>me</em> anymore, though.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t feel that, no”, Eren speaks with ease.</p><p> </p><p>And so, without any notice, Levi is being hugged by Eren and, at first, he just stands there. Although a moment later, he wraps his arms around Eren’s waist and rest his head on his chest.</p><p> </p><p>As Levi listens to Eren’s heartbeat, he discreetly asks, thinking back about the serial killer subject, “we can tell each other anything… Right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Levi”, Eren is fast in his answer and Levi listens to his heart racing. The surfer kisses the top of his head, before adding in, “anything”. He tightens his grip around him as he reflects, “we are doing quite alright, don’t you think?”</p><p> </p><p>For some reason, this is amusing for Levi. He chuckles and expresses, “sure”. And for a little while longer, they simply remain there, in each other’s warm embrace.</p><p> </p><p>Although earlier than any of them would like, it is time for Levi to leave. They now stand in the corridor, waiting for the elevator to arrive.</p><p> </p><p>And before it slips his mind, Levi remembers the surfer, “don’t forget that you promised me some <em>authentic</em> German cookies. I don't care that we didn't actually go to the beach, but still. I think I deserve it for today.”</p><p> </p><p>The elevator is here, at last, and Levi steps inside while Eren assures, “you deserve all the cookies in this world, Levi”. He leans over the doorway, stopping the elevator from closing. “I won’t forget”, he says softly, giving out a hand to Levi as he switches his gaze between his eyes and lips.</p><p> </p><p>And so, Levi takes his hand and steps closer for one last kiss. He holds at Eren’s neck and it's so hard not to get completely lost into it, just like before. But soon enough, he steps back from the kiss and playfully pushes the surfer out of the door’s way.</p><p> </p><p>Then, Levi gets a sudden urge to tease a bit more. “Don't forget to actually get those condoms for us as well, brat”, he talks very clearly, and even winks for him at the end.</p><p> </p><p>The huge smile on Eren’s face is so outstandingly priceless. The doors are finally closing, but the surfer shouts before they are completely set apart, “already did that! Regular size, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Levi can’t help but laugh freely right now, in great exhilaration. Eren’s huge smile doesn’t leave his mind all the way down to the first floor.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Happier than a bird with a French fry, eh…</em> </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Red Rose</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Eren is italics</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Levi is bold</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">Hange is bold + italics + underline</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Levi’s thoughts are bold + italics</em> </strong>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p><span class="u">Wednesday Evening</span> (March 10, 2021)</p><p> </p><p>(19:21)<em> Did you get home ok?</em></p><p> </p><p>(19:49) <strong>Yes… Why?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(19:52) <strong>Do you really think Floch would be waiting for me outside your building?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(19:55) <em>He’s the biggest creep I ever met, so who knows</em></p><p> </p><p>(20:56)<strong> I didn’t see him anywhere.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(20:56) <strong>You’ll tell me if he shows up after you again, right?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(21:00) <em>Yeah</em></p><p> </p><p>(21:01) <strong>Will you really?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(21:01) <em>Yes, I promise, Levi. Don’t worry</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Thursday Morning</span> (March 11, 2021)</p><p> </p><p>When Levi wakes up the next morning, he checks his phone and sees that Eren has sent a text message just a few hours ago.</p><p> </p><p>(3:11) <em>Are you up rn?</em></p><p> </p><p>(7:32) <strong>Is everything alright? You couldn’t sleep?</strong></p><p> </p><p>There is no reply and so, he goes off to start his day.</p><p> </p><p>At the Tea Shop, there’s not a whole lot of customers, but it is still early; the place tends to peak during the afternoon, really.</p><p> </p><p>Once he’s alone, Levi takes the opportunity to read for a bit. Although pretty soon, he's checking <em>Instagram</em>.</p><p> </p><p>@Petra_Ral added a new Feed picture. It is just a simple shot of a nice park in Rose City, with the caption: “Sunshine, blue sky and flowers. Have a beautiful day! 🌞🌼💗”.</p><p> </p><p>He gives it a Heart and up next, @MikeZach also added a Feed post. It is a shelf with a few perfumes and the caption goes: “Last day to take advantage of our big sale! The selected fragrances are running out fast. Come guarantee yours! Up to 50% off. Ps: we don’t make reservations.”</p><p> </p><p>Onto the <em>Stories</em>, @Hange.Z just added a picture.</p><p> </p><p>4 minutes ago. There is a big and colorful bug on a wall, seemingly in a University classroom. She added text, as well: “COME TO MAMA!”</p><p> </p><p>Levi replies to it, thinking back at his long years of friendship with her.</p><p> </p><p>(09:09) <strong>Why do weird bugs keep appearing to you? Damn. That’s such a misfortunate talent.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(09:12) <strong><em><span class="u">Maybe I’m the Snow White of bugs HAHAHAHA this one flew off before I could see him up-close, though</span></em></strong> 😭</p><p> </p><p>He keeps checking random <em>Stories</em>, until he gets to @YeagerEren.</p><p> </p><p>3 hours ago. The sun was barely out, but Eren was already wide awake. In the video, he is lying his back on his skateboard, happily sliding through a sidewalk. He looks back from time to time to dodge the people passing by, who are staring at him weirdly.</p><p> </p><p>The surfer added an intense EDM song (Wrath of God by Crystal Castles), right where the beat drops. There is no original audio, but it is still possible to tell that he is laughing in between his nice and big smiles, completely without a care in the world.</p><p> </p><p>3 hours ago. Eren now films down to his legs as he takes some speed on his skateboard. This time, the video has its original audio, which is just the noise of the skateboard sliding through the pavement combined with the sound of his breathing. Besides, he is chewing on something, possibily gum.</p><p> </p><p>Before the video ends, the surfer changes to the front camera and pops the bubblegum he actually had in his mouth. He was still skateboarding through all of it, looking away from the camera for the most part.</p><p> </p><p>Levi is curious to know what Eren could be doing at this very instant, but he sent a message already and he surely doesn’t want to act like such a clingy and annoying boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Thursday Afternoon</span> (March 11, 2021)</p><p> </p><p>There are still no new messages from Eren as Levi minds his shop after lunch. He goes behind the checkout counter and thinks about calling this time around. But now, he simply stares at Eren Yäger’s contact number on his phone.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>What would I even ask without sounding clingy, anyway?</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>He frowns hard and just keeps staring, even with the sound of a new customer coming in.</p><p> </p><p>As the person stops in front of the counter, which is just a few steps away from the entrance door, Levi automatically asks, still with his eyes fixed on the phone screen, “what can I help you with?”</p><p> </p><p>Deciding not to call the surfer, he thinks further and opens their SMS chat, instead.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Maybe just another message would be more fitting…</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>However, he really doesn’t know what to write. He now stares at Eren’s last message regarding Floch Forster.</p><p> </p><p>(21:01) <em>Yes, I promise, Levi. Don’t worry</em></p><p> </p><p>Levi is beginning to make himself anxious.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, he realizes that the customer at the other side of the counter hasn’t reply to his question yet, therefore, he finally looks up and gets immediately startled.</p><p> </p><p>Eren Yäger is standing right in front of him with a smile on his face. Also, he holds a single red rose, which he spins in between his thumb and index finger.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi, Captain”, he greets, very softly.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing here?!”, Levi asks in great confusion, as he puts his phone away.</p><p> </p><p>The surfer is now offering his rose. “I just came to see you.”</p><p> </p><p>Instinctively, Levi accepts the flower, but without taking his eyes off of Eren at any point. “What-. You haven’t said anything.”</p><p> </p><p>There’s another customer coming in, so Eren looks back swiftly for a moment before expressing, “I won’t get in your way, I promise. Can I just chill here?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hum-, alright…”</p><p> </p><p>With that, Eren goes to sit at one of the small round tables while Levi attends to his customer, still pretty much muddled.</p><p> </p><p>Then, it’s just the two of them again, besides a couple sitting on another table a bit far back. Levi takes the opportunity to find something to put his rose in. He goes behind the main counter next to the tables, where he usually brews the occasional tea orders, and fills a tall glass of water for the flower. He doesn’t even have a small vase anywhere around the place; he never really needed one.</p><p> </p><p>When Levi walks back towards the tables, he catches the surfer messing on his phone while swinging back on his chair. Naturally, Levi scolds while getting closer, “oi! Can you stop doing that?!”</p><p> </p><p>At the sight of an annoyed Levi, Eren almost falls, but he holds fast at the table. “Sorry…”, he apologizes, sitting back in place.</p><p> </p><p>“So…”, Levi casually enquires, standing right next to him, “how are you doing today? You didn’t reply to my last message.”</p><p> </p><p>When Eren looks up, Levi can tell that he noticed the concern on his face right away. The surfer puts his phone on the table, giving him his full attention, “everything’s ok. Don’t worry about it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why don’t I believe you…?”, Levi is already narrowing his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>In an unexpected move, Eren takes Levi’s hand and kisses the top of it. He curls his lips subtly and looks back up to Levi’s skeptical eyes, “I just couldn’t sleep very well, but I’m good now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?”, Levi raises an eyebrow. Then, he crosses his arms as he completes, “anything else happened?”, at which Eren just nods in denial, sitting back on his chair and taking his phone again to spin it in his hand.</p><p> </p><p>The hanging doorbell is ringing, but before Levi steps back, he asks, “can I get you anything?”</p><p> </p><p>Eren chuckles nicely. “I’m not a customer, Levi.”</p><p> </p><p>“C’mon, Eren”, Levi sighs, “I’m just offering, not selling.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, is it courtesy?”</p><p> </p><p>“It depends on what you order, brat.”</p><p> </p><p>And so, Eren takes the little menu that lays on the center of the table and pretends to be a real client. He is stalling, reading through every tea that Levi serves there and it is obvious that he is doing it on purpose, so Levi won’t leave him again. “Hum…”, he licks his lips and still doesn’t say what he would like.</p><p> </p><p>Levi is losing his patience, though. “Hurry up!”</p><p> </p><p>“Just some water, beloved”, the surfer expresses with a subtle grin.</p><p> </p><p>Before serving the water, Levi attends to the latest customer, who only chose a couple of boxes of black tea to purchase.</p><p> </p><p>There are still more people coming in, although now, Levi goes to get Eren’s water behind the main counter. He takes some ice and a sealed water bottle from the refrigerator and serves it in a glass cup for his boyfriend. There are some treats there which Levi usually gives out to people who actually orders a tea of some kind, but he grabs one for Eren, nonetheless.</p><p> </p><p>Walking up towards the surfer’s table, he places the cup in front of him and also, a little tablet of milk chocolate. Eren frowns, although with a delighted look on his face, clearly surprised by the thought.</p><p> </p><p>For a while, Levi attends to a bunch of customers coming in while Eren just messes on his phone. They casually glance at each other when Levi walks past him and, as a matter of fact, Levi is actually enjoying having the surfer there, just randomly like this.</p><p> </p><p>Furthermore, he can’t really resist sliding his hand through Eren’s shoulders and back some of these times, what apparently makes his boyfriend smile without fail.</p><p> </p><p>At one point, there's a middle-aged woman doubting the quality of the teas and Levi explains like a robot all the natural and organic process of all the teas in his shop. He talks about his supplier and how different they work from the usual grocery store tea brands, but still, she doesn’t believe it.</p><p> </p><p>“But why does it come in these triangle things?! Where’s the normal tea bags?”, she asks like she knows all about how a good tea is made and packed.</p><p> </p><p>With great calm and composure, Levi holds his hands at his front and stands in perfect posture. He explains, “madam, some tea bags are treated with chemicals and I only work with top quality products. Also, this pyramid shape that you see here”, he takes a sample in hand to show it closely, “it allows for the tea to expand easily, which gives it extra flavor. Usually, superior tea is not packed into tea bags, but in sachets like these or sold in loose leaves, which I also have, if you prefer.”</p><p> </p><p>She is obviously so irritated right now, huffing in indignation from what she’s hearing. “Well, I’ve been drinking tea out of tea bags all my life and they taste just fine to me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then I’m sorry to tell you, madam, but you never had the pleasure of tasting the real taste of tea in your life.”</p><p> </p><p>All that Levi can hear right now is Eren’s throat noise, clearly trying not to laugh. He’s sitting not too far from them and he’s been paying attention all this time.</p><p> </p><p>Levi clears his throat in an attempt to disguise the surfer’s amusement with the situation. And so, he completes his speech, before the woman curses him out, “almost all bagged tea is broken leaves to a point where it becomes pretty much tea dust, which has a flat and bland taste, compared to the actual leaves.”</p><p> </p><p>With that, the woman only hums, looking around all the options on the shelf they stand next to. Eventually, she says, “I want something practical; I don’t need to waste even more time of my day preparing tea. I have more important things to do!”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright…”, Levi puts the sample back on the shelf, “I recommend that you take a box with tea sachets, then. Which flavor pleases you best?”</p><p> </p><p>Levi talks so professionally that Eren just cannot stop staring. This time around, having the surfer there is making things more difficult for himself.</p><p> </p><p>“I like all kinds of tea! I drink tea every day”, the woman informs in a high tone, “but this price is quite steep, don’t you think?! I could get three, maybe four boxes of this same tea at the supermarket.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>“SAME tea”… Tch. </em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Levi breathes his annoyance away. “That is because tea bags have a lower cost of production, madam. The cost of manufacturing tea <em>sachets</em> is higher, since the quality is better. And that’s another reason why is not economically feasible to fill expensive tea sachets with simple low-grade tea like the ones you get from the supermarket.”</p><p> </p><p>At last, Eren lets out a sharp laugh and Levi’s heart starts to race. The woman is looking over the surfer’s table, but soon faces him again, without showing any discontentment, which is surprising.</p><p> </p><p>Curiously, Levi looks over towards Eren and can understand why, now. His boyfriend tried his best to pretend he was laughing at something on his phone, instead.</p><p> </p><p>“Would you like to smell some of the samples to help you decide?”, Levi offers and she accepts drily, before looking at her watch.</p><p> </p><p>He takes a few samples from the shelves so she can smell it, but this woman is being nearly impossible to handle.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t smell anything!”, she affirms in great conviction.</p><p> </p><p>Levi just wants to roll his eyes so badly right now. For his luck, her phone is ringing, therefore, she steps back a little to take the call.</p><p> </p><p>She talks so loud on the phone that it even seems like she is having an argument with someone, although she laughs a few times in between the talking.</p><p> </p><p>Just standing there next to a shelf, Levi can hear Eren’s low voice behind him, “maybe she snorted too much crack before she came here.”</p><p> </p><p>Levi is now trying to hold back a laugh. He turns back to reprimand, “Eren!”</p><p> </p><p>“What?”, the surfer talks while moving his hands up.</p><p> </p><p>The woman is saying goodbye to whoever was calling her, and Levi just whispers to the surfer, mostly lip-syncing really, just in case she can hear it, "shut. Up."</p><p> </p><p>“I think I'll get one of these, then”, she takes a random box of tea from the shelf very carelessly, before continuing, “just to try it out. I hope it's worth the price!”. Her speech has a distinct tone of superiority in it.</p><p> </p><p>“Come with me, madam”, Levi says impassively and leads the way to the checkout counter.</p><p> </p><p>He puts the tea box in a bag after taking her money and all of a sudden, his phone lights up next to him with a new message from Eren. It is inevitable not to read the preview on the notification tab.</p><p> </p><p>(14:17) <em>You look great from behind ;)</em></p><p> </p><p>He looks back at his boyfriend, who is smirking with his phone in his hands. Needless to say, Levi just eye rolls at that.</p><p> </p><p>“Have a nice day”, he says to the woman, giving her the bag and change. And she leaves fast, without even wishing him the same.</p><p> </p><p>As the time passes by, it is becoming hard to handle the busy shop and Eren Yäger did not leave yet. Levi keeps walking around the shop with tea cups in his hands and he still exchange occasional looks with the surfer, although much less so.</p><p> </p><p>Right now, Eren is simply writing in his journal and Levi has just two more tea orders to take to a couple sitting right in front of where the surfer is.</p><p> </p><p>While Levi is placing the tea cups on their table, he can hear Eren grunting and complaining, "ugh, crap.”</p><p> </p><p>Turning back, he sees Eren writing aggressively. He gets closer to ask, “what is it?”</p><p> </p><p>“This freaking pen”, the surfer points out, still running the tip of it on the paper, “it stopped working. Do you have a spare one?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, dear”. Levi pulls a pen out of his pocket and offers to him, but before Eren can take it, Levi pulls his hand away, “I’m only <em>borrowing</em>. You’ll give it back later.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, ok!”, Eren softens his eyes, “thanks.”</p><p> </p><p>Levi still needs to prepare a cup of tea to a girl working on something on her laptop in another table, so he leaves his boyfriend again and goes attend to that.</p><p> </p><p>He watches the tea brewing for a bit before looking up to the tables. Eren is writing non-stop and evidently, Levi is very curious.</p><p> </p><p>With that, he leaves the tea brewing and quickly walks back there. Right now, he stands behind Eren, trying to peek on what he is writing. But as expected, it's all in German.</p><p> </p><p>“I can read my name in there, brat”, Levi just found one word that he can understand. “What are you writing so much?”</p><p> </p><p>The surfer looks up behind him to say in the sweetest tone, “just my feelings for you, beloved.”</p><p> </p><p>“Let me see that”, Levi requests, for some reason, even though he already knows it won’t make any difference.</p><p> </p><p>Knowing this too, Eren gives his journal to him. He scratches his nose while simply watching Levi frowning as he stares at the words on the page.</p><p> </p><p>Seeing the surfer’s small and uneven handwriting again after a good while, Levi honestly remarks, “being in German is the least of my problems with this. You could really be a doctor; you have such a shitty handwriting.”</p><p> </p><p>It would be easy to offend any other person with this, but not Eren Yäger. Right now, the surfer only laughs heartily.</p><p> </p><p>“Jeez, thanks”, Eren pulls the journal back and, right after, he takes Levi’s arm, indicating that he wishes for him to sit down with him a little. “Maybe I'm better at drawing.”</p><p> </p><p>Levi looks over at the girl on her laptop. She is typing and very focused on her own thing, so he figures that she can wait for her tea a little while longer. The right amount of brewing time for it is not yet done, anyway.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as he sits down, the surfer pulls Levi’s arm over the table and starts drawing at the corner of his wrist. With that, Levi just relaxes his arm and observes carefully.</p><p> </p><p>Happiness is the main emotion he is feeling right now, which only increases at the sight of Carla’s bracelet on Eren’s wrist in between a bunch of others. It seems like the surfer felt like wearing that one again today, for some nice reason.</p><p> </p><p>Eren holds Levi’s arm with much care as he draws. His left hand is so warm at Levi’s skin, while the right is so cold.</p><p> </p><p>The ice on his glass cup is long melted and there's water leaking towards his journal. Automatically, Levi moves the cup back and tries to swipe a cloth at the wet table with his free hand, but Eren complains about the motion, “don’t move!”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s your own journal that's getting soaked, idiot!”, Levi talks annoyingly, but Eren just giggles.</p><p> </p><p>At last, Eren just finished drawing a heart at the corner of Levi’s wrist. It is done, but he keeps filling it in over and over, which makes Levi frowns.</p><p> </p><p>Then, the surfer takes his thumb and presses onto the drawing. He looks up for a second with curls on his lips, before focusing back down on what he is planning to do. And so, after taking his thumb off, he stamps the heart onto his own wrist, at the same spot.</p><p> </p><p>“Now we have matching tattoos!”, Eren happily points out.</p><p> </p><p>It is truly nice to see the surfer so happy over such a small thing. Levi shakes his head, but he can’t really help to let out a smile, looking at those soft green eyes staring back at him.</p><p> </p><p>Before Levi gets up again, Eren asks, “can I take a picture of it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Be quick”. Levi can see the girl looking up from her laptop and her tea is surely done brewing by now.</p><p> </p><p>They put their arms together over the table for the picture and once that’s done, Levi gets back to work. He serves the girl’s tea and a few more after that, as the customers come and goes.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, Eren just switches between writing on his journal and checking his phone.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, Levi’s phone starts to ring while he is restocking one of the shelves.</p><p> </p><p>[Mike Zacharias is calling]</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Hum… How weird.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Hello…?”, he answers, with frowned eyebrows.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Levi! It’s me, Mike”. There is a lot of noise in the background and it is clear that Mike has a busy shop as well today.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I know that, idiot. I have your number saved”. He rolls his eyes while turning around to lean back on the shelf and just notices Eren looking away, pretending he wasn’t trying to listen.</p><p> </p><p>He focuses back on the conversation, “what do you want?"</p><p> </p><p>“Remember that girl who worked here when you started, short blond hair… Wore glasses?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hum…”, Levi closes his eyes for a moment to think. Promptly, he says next, “Rico Brzenska.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes! That’s the one”, Mike sounds astonished, “wow, you have an amazing memory!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I know that”, he talks as he watches Eren messing on his phone. “Look, Mike, I’m busy right now. Is that all?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, wait!”, Mike requests, but he is now talking with someone else at his Perfume Shop.</p><p> </p><p>Levi is already annoyed, “do you want to talk to me or not?”. He faces Eren again and this time, the surfer doesn’t even bother pretending he’s not trying to make sense of his phone call.</p><p> </p><p>Mike talks further away, “I’ll be there in a moment!”, before getting back to Levi, “do you have Rico’s phone number, by any chance?”</p><p> </p><p>Levi grimaces at once, “of course not, why would I?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Why do you even need it? It’s been over 10 years since we worked there…</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>He thinks about asking, but soon realizes that he actually doesn’t care.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, that’s a bummer. Well, sorry to bother you, Levi-”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. Bye, Mike”, he abruptly hangs up the call.</p><p> </p><p>Immediately after, Eren is asking, “who was that?”, in a forced laid-back manner.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Is this curiosity or jealously, eh?</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“A friend”, Levi raises his eyebrows while walking off already.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait a second, Levi!”, the surfer is quick to call out, “is that friend you worked for at his Soap Shop?”</p><p> </p><p>“Perfume Shop, actually”, it is all that he says before heading towards the checkout counter, where there are people waiting to pay for their teas, in fact.</p><p> </p><p>Levi just knows that Eren got so intrigued by the phone call, but he doesn’t feel like explaining it all to him. It wasn’t even that important, anyhow.</p><p> </p><p>Some time later, customer after customer, one of the tables just got cleared out and Levi swiftly goes over there to clean it.</p><p> </p><p>He swipes the table and, the second he catches Eren’s eyes on him, he enquires, “not bored yet, brat?”</p><p> </p><p>The surfer talks with ease, spinning his pen around his fingers, “not at all. It’s fun, actually.”</p><p> </p><p>“Tch…”, Levi huffs while picking up an empty tea cup from the table. He comments out loud as he goes behind the main counter, more to himself than anything, “you could be doing anything else today, eh…”</p><p> </p><p>“But I chose to be in your presence, Captain!”, Eren shouts in a playful, but genuine tone.</p><p> </p><p>After washing a few cups and staring at his red rose a little, Levi comes back and actually sits at the surfer’s table. It really doesn’t seem like anyone at the shop is needing him right now.</p><p> </p><p>Eren is already very happy to have him all for himself again. He gives out a hand and asks for Levi’s arm one more time, who complies with not much reluctance.</p><p> </p><p>This time, the surfer is drawing a somewhat big circle, and Levi figures it is going to be a watch on his wrist. Eren is more concentrated than before; he bites his lips with furrow eyebrows as he draws.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you excited for you trip?”, Levi breaks the silence, trying to make conversation.</p><p> </p><p>“Uhum”, it’s all that Eren emits, though.</p><p> </p><p>It seems like his boyfriend is not making a typical watch. It really feels like he is writing something, as well. “What are you drawing this time?”, Levi tries to peek at it, but the surfer covers his view.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll see after it’s done.”</p><p> </p><p>The hanging doorbell is ringing once more, but Eren holds firm at his arm, stopping him from getting up. “I’m almost done!”, he promises and, in fact, a few more seconds after that, he releases Levi, while adding, “you should hire someone to work here.”</p><p> </p><p>Levi grunts and grimaces right away while he gets up, “I know… It’s just so much better to work alone, though.”</p><p> </p><p>“Can’t relate”, Eren giggles, taking the pen to his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t bite my pen, please!”, Levi requests, already moving forward to take it back.</p><p> </p><p>But the surfer holds it tight to his chest, indicating that he still intends to use it. “Yeah, sorry!”</p><p> </p><p>With that, Levi ruffles his boyfriend’s hair instead before going to check on the new customer.</p><p> </p><p>There is a young woman going straight towards one of the shelves. Levi follows and they soon start discussing about the teas there. He notices a strong smell of weed in the air.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Why are there so many stoners coming here lately?...</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Levi doesn’t think much of it, though. The woman really seems interested in the teas, at least.</p><p> </p><p>The minute the customer is distracted enough by reading one of the box’s labels, Levi has the chance to check for the latest drawing on his arm. He smiles right away at what he sees: his boyfriend did draw a watch on his wrist, but instead of putting the numbers and pointers inside, he wrote a sentence: "Time to kiss Eren."</p><p> </p><p>Right now, he tries to keep his composure while the young woman asks him some odd tea related questions, like why the leaves of each tea have the color they have. Levi is feeling really warm inside, but from the outside, he is fully stone-faced and all professional again. So, he tries his best to explain... Colors.</p><p> </p><p>After selling a few boxes of tea to this customer, he notices three people coming in together and all of his tables are currently taken. They are not looking to buy tea, but to drink it there, which is a problem.</p><p> </p><p>Levi walks back towards Eren, who ironically asks him, “what time is it, Levi?”</p><p> </p><p>“Time to beat it, brat.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, c'mon!”, Eren sounds genuinely surprised.</p><p> </p><p>Leaning his hands on the table, Levi expresses softly, “you're taking up the seat, dear. I'm sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>They just glance at each other for a moment, until Eren starts getting his things inside his backpack. ”Fine”, he agrees to it. Although, once he gets up, he adds in, “wait, let me get a box of tea.”</p><p> </p><p>The surfer walks towards one of the shelves while putting just one side of his backpack on, and simply stares at each tea, one after the other. He is stalling again, from the looks of it.</p><p> </p><p>Levi crosses his arms, “which tea do you like?”. And with his boyfriend’s silence, he repeats, “Eren... Which tea?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don't-. I, hum…”, the surfer is struggling with his words and Levi is already making a perplexed face expression. At the sight of that, Eren assures, “I like green tea! Yes. Green. That one.”</p><p> </p><p>“You do drink tea, don't you?”, Levi talks with narrowed eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah…”, the surfer scratches the back of his neck, “when it's cold or when I’m sick…”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my God, brat”, Levi rolls his eyes at once, “ok, let me see here…”. He walks towards a different shelf and Eren follows. “Take this one”, Levi gives him a box of hibiscus tea, “maybe you'll actually enjoy it. You can add honey with it, since you have such a sweet tooth.”</p><p> </p><p>With a smile, Eren aggress. “Ok, then. You're the Captain.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>"You're the Captain"... Tch.</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>Why do I love when you say that?</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>They walk towards the checkout counter next so his boyfriend can pay, but Levi is already eye rolling again: the surfer just dumped a bunch of coins on his counter.</p><p> </p><p>“Really, Eren?”, he raises his eyebrows with a big sigh.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought shop workers loved coins!”, Eren shots back and Levi can’t really deny it. He knows the struggles of not having enough change, especially when senseless people show up to buy one single box of tea with a one-hundred-dollar bill.</p><p> </p><p>The people who were standing before already went to take Eren’s table. At the moment, they are checking the menu. It seems like they haven’t chosen what they want yet, so Levi figures they can wait a little while longer for him.</p><p> </p><p>He faces Eren again, “help me count, then… Damn brat.”</p><p> </p><p>And so, they do just that. Levi is not really sure if the surfer is just slow at counting or if he is doing it all on purpose, at this point. Levi can count pretty fast though, and not too long after, he gives a few coins back to Eren before putting the right amount in his cash register.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, Levi thinks of addressing the double date with Hange. “See you tomorrow night, then?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes!”, the surfer says, putting his backpack on fully this time, “we meet at the restaurant at 7?”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright”, he agrees, but soon adds in a quick question, “dying is still not an option instead of these dates, is it?”</p><p> </p><p>“No…” Eren assures, with a somewhat serious expression, “it's definitely not.”</p><p> </p><p>And now, they are just looking at each other and Levi doesn’t know exactly what to say or do.</p><p> </p><p>“You forgot my change”, the surfer eventually expresses.</p><p> </p><p>Levi frowns right away, “what <em>change</em>, idiot? We literally just counted-“, but he stops talking at the sight of the surfer licking his lips and leaning his arms over the counter.</p><p> </p><p>It is odd. Levi never was much of the type to show affection in public, especially not while he is working. But it is his shop and facing down at Eren’s lips is just making him want to kiss him even more. He knows that there’s people around, but really, he couldn’t care less about that right now.</p><p> </p><p>His heart is beating pretty fast, though. But without further delay, he leans forward and meets Eren in the middle. Levi kisses the surfer with no worry whatsoever, and he enjoys every second of it. He can taste fainted chocolate on his boyfriend’s tongue, and it feels truly amazing.</p><p> </p><p>However, he knows how weird it would be to just keep kissing his boyfriend like this, while there’s actual customers waiting to be served. And with that, Levi takes a hand to Eren’s chest and pushes him back.</p><p> </p><p>Levi bites his lower lip before saying with a bashful smile and redness all over his cheeks, “have a nice day, <em>Mr. Yäger</em>”, he mocks it at the end, mimicking how the concierge of Eren’s building called him the day before.</p><p> </p><p>“You too, <em>Captain Levi</em>”, and Eren also says it with a different intonation than usual, like if he was in a dramatic theater play. “Farewell, my love!”, he completes while actually bowing.</p><p> </p><p>The surfer finally leaves, clearly very pleased with his sudden visit at the Tea Shop, leaving Levi with a big and embarrassed grin on his face.</p><p> </p><p>At once, he goes over the table with the latest customers to take their orders. It is so obvious that they were watching him kissing his boyfriend just now and all that dramatic farewell, but he can still sense that they didn’t mind the little extra wait. Maybe they found it entertaining, even.</p><p> </p><p>Before leaving these customers, Levi takes Eren’s empty cup of water from the table, as well as the chocolate wrapping that the surfer left behind.</p><p> </p><p>As he walks towards the main counter to prepare the teas, he stops abruptly and looks back at the table again. Levi can only see the customers’ cellphones on there.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Tch… That little shit stole my pen.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>He takes the cup to the sink and it's just about to throw the wrapping paper away when he notices some writing inside: “E+L”. He huffs at that and puts the paper next to the rose Eren gave him earlier.</p><p> </p><p>At last, he prepares the tea orders and, as he waits for it to brew, he reflects about something else he didn’t really have time to up until now, staring back at that single red rose.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Hum. Nobody has ever bought me flowers before… This is actually really nice.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Thursday Evening</span> (March 11, 2021)</p><p> </p><p>After dinner and a nice piano session, Levi checks the notifications on his phone and there’s one from <em>Instagram </em>which he never gotten before.</p><p> </p><p>[@YeagerEren mentioned you in their story.]</p><p> </p><p>He goes over @YeagerEren to check all of his <em>Stories</em>, just in case there are any others, and the first is one that he already seen before. Posted 15 hours ago now, it is Eren Yäger strolling around, lying on his skateboard, with EDM music playing. Levi doesn’t skip the <em>Story</em> though, but just watches it again. The same goes for the next, of the surfer popping his bubblegum while still skateboarding. Levi has clear curls at the edge of his lips at the moment.</p><p> </p><p>After those, 6 hours ago, the surfer posted the picture of their wrists with the heart drawing from today. There is text, as well: “My heart belongs to you ❤”</p><p> </p><p>The smile on his face just grew larger, but as he thinks about something, he soon finds it strange. He was mentioned in a <em>Story</em>, but it wasn’t this one, from the looks of it. And so, when the next <em>Story</em> starts playing, Levi is very much surprised at what he sees.</p><p> </p><p>5 hours ago. It is a video of him that Eren shot at the Tea Shop. Levi is standing sideways, taking an order from the table in front. There is no sound from the shop though, since the surfer added music over it (You Sexy Thing by Hot Chocolate), as the song goes: “I believe in miracles since you came along, you sexy thing.”</p><p> </p><p>There is a full body shot of Levi writing on his little notepad at first, until Eren starts zooming in on his face. Just a couple of seconds before the video ends, he zooms out fast and zooms in on his ass.</p><p> </p><p>Naturally, the surfer added some text where he actually mentions Levi’s <em>Instagram</em> account: “I found a better view than the ocean for the very first time… And it's you, @levi_a! Xxx”</p><p> </p><p>Levi replies to that right away.</p><p> </p><p>(21:08) <strong>Wtf is this, eh?!</strong></p><p> </p><p>(21:14) <em>What, beloved..?</em></p><p> </p><p>(21:17) <strong>Goddammit, Eren… Is this something I’ll have to get used to? Sneaky ass paparazzi shots?!</strong></p><p> </p><p>[Eren is typing]</p><p> </p><p>[Eren stops typing]</p><p> </p><p>[Eren is typing]</p><p> </p><p>(21:18) <em>I’m sorry!!! You’re just so beautiful, I couldn’t resist it..</em></p><p> </p><p>(21:19) [@YeagerEren sends a reaction <a href="https://i.pinimg.com/originals/04/36/bf/0436bfc9861b4b57ffffda82d3adad6e.gif">gif</a>: it is simply sad Pikachu.]</p><p> </p><p>(21:19) <em>You’re the most beautiful man I have ever seen in my life, inside and out</em></p><p> </p><p>Levi really wants to stay mad, but he is cracking a smile right now. He audibly sighs, more to himself than to his boyfriend’s cheekiness.</p><p> </p><p>(21:20) <strong>You are forgiven, brat. Just let me know the next time, alright… Because this is really weird.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(21:20) <em>Ok</em> ❤</p><p> </p><p>The moment Levi realizes he has something else to say, he goes over their SMS chat.</p><p> </p><p>(21:27) <strong>Oi! Are you still there?</strong></p><p> </p><p>There are no more replies from Eren Yäger at the moment.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Shit… Where has he gone to so damn fast?</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>But eventually, the surfer shows up again.</p><p> </p><p>(23:33) <em>HEY!! Sorry, Levi. I was watching something with Mikasa. What’s up?</em></p><p> </p><p>(23:36) <strong>I want my pen back.</strong></p><p> </p><p>[Eren is typing]</p><p> </p><p>[Eren stops typing]</p><p> </p><p>[Eren is typing]</p><p> </p><p>(23:38) <em>Do you see any police around? Cause I’ll steal your pen AND your heart</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>(23:38) <strong>Really, brat? It’s not enough to have customers taking all my pens, now you too…</strong></p><p> </p><p>(23:39) <em>Roses are red, violets are blue, you’re being no fun, but I still love you</em></p><p> </p><p>(23:42) <em>You’re so beautiful that your birthday should be a holiday.</em></p><p> </p><p>(23:43) <em>Oh wait, this doesn’t work with you hahahaha</em></p><p> </p><p>(23:45) <em>Are you French? Because Eiffel for you.</em></p><p> </p><p>(23:45) <strong>What are you doing, silly brat?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(23:47) <em>Guess what I’m wearing?</em></p><p> </p><p>Levi is just feeling rather daring right now. Eren is not making any sense anymore.</p><p> </p><p>(23:48) <strong>What, a cock ring?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(23:50) <em>No, the smile you gave me!</em></p><p> </p><p>(23:51) [Eren sends an image file: it is very shaky. Apparently, he tried to take a simple selfie smiling to complete his little line, but he came out laughing hard, instead. He looks red, even.]</p><p> </p><p>(23:52) <em>I'm sorry, I forgot your name. Can I just call you mine?</em></p><p> </p><p>(23:52) <strong>Go to sleep, Eren</strong></p><p> </p><p>(23:54) <em>Your body is 70% water and I’m thirsty.</em></p><p> </p><p>(23:54) <strong>Are you googling pickup lines? I’m already your boyfriend, idiot.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(23:55) <em>Here’s an original one just for you:</em></p><p> </p><p>[Eren is typing]</p><p> </p><p>[Eren stops typing]</p><p> </p><p>[Eren is typing]</p><p> </p><p>(23:56) <em>Are you a NASA pilot? Cause you make my rocket go up</em></p><p> </p><p>Levi huffs at that immediately.</p><p> </p><p>(23:57) <strong>My God…</strong></p><p> </p><p>(23:57) <em>Good one, right?? Hahaha</em></p><p> </p><p>(23:58) <strong>Good night, brat.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(23:58) <em>GN</em> ❤</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Friday Early Hours</span> (March 12, 2021)</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Fuck. There’s something else I needed to say…</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>(00:11) <strong>OI! Sorry, Eren. Are you still awake?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(00:12) <em>Yeah? What is it?</em></p><p> </p><p>(00:12) <strong>I don't think I thanked you for the rose…</strong></p><p> </p><p>(00:12) <strong>It was nice. So, thank you.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(00:13) <em>;) My pleasure, Levi</em> 🌹 <em>xxx</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Friday Morning</span> (March 12, 2021)</p><p> </p><p>As soon as Levi wakes up the next morning, his body just shudders.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>First double date today, eh… God help me.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>He goes down the Tea Shop to work as usual and a little while later, he gets a text from Hange Zoë.</p><p> </p><p>(08:59) <strong><em><span class="u">AH I love Eren already!! HAHAHA he’s so funny and nice to talk to</span></em></strong></p><p> </p><p>(09:07) <strong>Wait, why are you talking to him?! What’s this about?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(09:09) <strong><em><span class="u">He said he wanted the address of the German restaurant</span></em></strong></p><p> </p><p>(09:10) <strong>I could’ve told him that</strong></p><p> </p><p>(09:10) <strong>Wait, he knows where it is, already! His friend Jean told him about it</strong></p><p> </p><p>(09:13) <strong><em><span class="u">Yeah, I know HAHAHA he’s just a little nervous, I think</span></em></strong></p><p> </p><p>(09:14) <strong>I’m so lost right now, Hange. Care to explain?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(09:14) [Hange sends an audio message]</p><p> </p><p>There are bird noises in the background as she talks, "Levi, I'm very late for work right now!". All of a sudden, her voice starts to echo, as if she just walked inside a building. She quickly finishes, "so, I’ll send you screenshots of my chat with Eren during my lunch break, ok?! Bye bye."]</p><p> </p><p>(09:16) <strong>I can’t believe you! Dammit.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(09:19) <strong>Can’t you send during class? It won’t take long, right?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(09:22) <strong>How much did you guys talk?! Wtf...</strong></p><p> </p><p>And so, Levi stays curious all morning, until lunch time.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Friday Afternoon</span> (March 12, 2021)</p><p> </p><p>(12:15) <strong><em><span class="u">Here it is!!! Chill out, LEVI!!</span></em></strong></p><p> </p><p>(12:16) [Hange sends multiple image files: it is all the screenshots of her chat with @YeagerEren]</p><p> </p><p>Just like that, Levi forgets about the food he was preparing to eat for lunch just now. He goes to sit on his couch and starts reading it all.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>FRIDAY (March 12, 2021)</p><p> </p><p>Eren| (8:21) Hey, Hange.. How are you?</p><p> </p><p>Hange| (8:26) OH, hello, Eren!! All good. How are you?</p><p> </p><p>Eren| (8:27) Good too 😅</p><p> </p><p>Hange| (8:27) OK. Good! HAHA... Do you need anything?</p><p> </p><p>Eren| (8:29) Ah yeah.. The address of the restaurant?</p><p> </p><p>Hange| (8:29) Sure thing! I’ll get it for you, just a moment</p><p> </p><p>Hange| (8:31) [Hange shares a map’s location]</p><p> </p><p>Eren| (8:32) Thanks 😄</p><p> </p><p>Eren| (8:35) Hey… Can I ask you something?</p><p> </p><p>Hange| (8:37) Don’t be afraid, Eren!! Talk to me. Did you even need the address?!! 😂</p><p> </p><p>Eren| (8:38) No, my friend who works at the Cafe near your house gave it to me lol</p><p> </p><p>Hange| (8:38) HAHA ok... So, what’s going on?!! What do you wanna ask me?</p><p> </p><p>Eren| (8:39) Like.. I really want to go on this date with you guys and meet you and stuff</p><p> </p><p>Hange| (8:39) But...?</p><p> </p><p>Eren| (8:40) Do you know how Levi feels about it? Like, really</p><p> </p><p>Eren| (8:40) Cause I feel like he’s doing this just cause I want to, and I don’t want to do anything he doesn’t feel like doing, you know</p><p> </p><p>Hange| (8:41) AWW, don’t worry!!! He just acts like he doesn’t like anything, but he DOES, I promise you. And I should tell you that we talked about it already, since you’re really concerned over this... We set topic limits HAHA so he’s good with it!</p><p> </p><p>Eren| (8:42) Wait, topic limits? Because of me?</p><p> </p><p>Hange| (8:42) NOO!! Just in general, boring and maybe some indelicate things about the past…</p><p> </p><p>Hange| (8:43) From all our lives, really!!! Which is just not dinner talk. Nobody wants to hear about my childhood and past lovers, huh Eren HAHAHA…</p><p> </p><p>Eren| (8:44) Ok..</p><p> </p><p>Eren| (8:45) Oh, so no past lovers talk, then? Because of what happened to him?</p><p> </p><p>Hange| (8:46) He told you about it, right? Are you curious about something related to that? Because if you are, I’m sure he will tell you more when he’s ready…</p><p> </p><p>Eren| (8:47) Yeah, he told me, but he had other past lovers besides that one, this is what I mean, you know?</p><p> </p><p>Hange| (8:47) And you wanted to talk about those over our dinner date? HAHAHA</p><p> </p><p>Eren| (8:48) Well, yeah 😂 he never told me anything about others. Like, did he date someone recently before me? Or when was the last time, you know.. Does he still have contact with some of them, stuff like that</p><p> </p><p>Hange| (8:49) HAHAHAHAHAA WOW Eren, I didn’t know you were the jealous type, just like him!!! Ooof</p><p> </p><p>Eren| (8:50) Look, I’m travelling for a week, ok? I trust him, but I know how other people can be when they don’t get over someone. They act like annoying freaking leeches, they keep trying to call and stuff, and I was just wondering if he’s in contact with an ex or something, like those “friendly” break ups, you know what I mean?</p><p> </p><p>Hange| (8:51) Are you asking if he ever dated someone from our friends’ group?</p><p> </p><p>Eren| (8:51) Well… No, but did he?</p><p> </p><p>Hange| (8:52) No, Eren HAHAHAHA. I’m sure we can talk about these things over dinner, let’s see what he says. But you know him, a lot of the times he wants something, but he doesn’t show it, so you have to figure it out</p><p> </p><p>Eren| (8:53) Yeah haha.. Ok</p><p> </p><p>Eren| (8:55) But just to make sure, are you certain that he wants to go on this date?</p><p> </p><p>Hange| (8:56) YES, EREN!!!</p><p> </p><p>Eren| (8:56) Ok! Thanks, Hange.. I’ll see you tonight, then 😉</p><p> </p><p>Hange| (8:57) See you!! 😆😙</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Levi’s heart is racing right now, of course.</p><p> </p><p>(12:25) <strong>Omg, I feel dizzy after reading all that.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(12:28) <strong><em><span class="u">Relax, Levi!!! It will be alright. </span></em></strong></p><p> </p><p>(12:29) <strong>Past lovers talk, really?! This date will be absolute hell… You could’ve handled this so much better, Hange</strong></p><p> </p><p>(12:30) <strong><em><span class="u">OH NO NO, I didn’t even tell him Petra used to have a crush on you!!! Imagine him in Germany for a week knowing that HAHAHAHA and that you talk to her still, has her number, hangs out with her, likes her IG pictures and COMMENTS NOW! I see you!!</span></em></strong></p><p> </p><p>(12:30) <strong>WTF, that’s nothing! And I'm obviously gay.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(12:31) <strong><em><span class="u">That’s what he probably thought with Historia too, remember how much you freaked out over that?? HAHAHA ahhh good times, huh Levi?!!</span></em></strong></p><p> </p><p>(12:31) <strong>Oi, shut up</strong></p><p> </p><p>(12:31) <strong>Perhaps he’s thinking I dated Mike when I worked at his shop…</strong></p><p> </p><p>(12:31) <strong><em><span class="u">OMG</span></em></strong> 😂😂</p><p> </p><p>(12:32) <strong>He just never asked me about other exes. I just thought he wasn’t interested in knowing</strong></p><p> </p><p>(12:32) <strong><em><span class="u">The reason is so obvious, Levi!! It seems like he really loves you and doesn’t want to hurt you with talks like that. He waits for YOU to enter certain topics first</span></em></strong></p><p> </p><p>(12:33) <strong>Hum…</strong></p><p> </p><p>(12:34) <strong>Well, as long as we don’t talk about Erwin, I’m good, alright? </strong></p><p>
  
</p><p>(12:34) <strong>And if he wants to talk about past lovers, he should talk about some of his, too!</strong></p><p> </p><p>(12:35) <strong><em><span class="u">Wait, I thought he hadn’t dated anyone before you</span></em></strong></p><p> </p><p>(12:35) <strong>Armin said he had hookups. That’s all I know.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(12:36) <strong>Oh, and some of these hookups are “probably” still in Munich, where he will be for a whole week in just 2 days…</strong></p><p> </p><p>(12:36) <strong><em><span class="u">HAHAHAHA stop that, Levi. You both are being so silly</span></em></strong></p><p> </p><p>(12:37) <strong><em><span class="u">This is sooo funny, though</span></em></strong></p><p> </p><p>(12:37) <strong><em><span class="u">Did you guys have sex yet?</span></em></strong></p><p> </p><p>(12:38) <strong>WTH, Hange?! Why is this even a question?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(12:38) <strong><em><span class="u">I’m only asking, Levi!!! It’s a natural part of many relationships... In fact, Moblit and I had sex before we were even official</span></em></strong></p><p> </p><p>(12:39) <strong>My fucking God… That’s an information I could die without knowing.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(12:39) <strong><em><span class="u">Well, did you or not?!</span></em></strong></p><p> </p><p>(12:40) <strong>No. That lake thing was the furthest we’ve got</strong></p><p> </p><p>(12:40) <strong>Well… And we also had phone sex, if I can even call it that. It was just from my side... </strong></p><p>
  
</p><p>(12:41) <strong>You probably understood already, right? I won’t be giving any more details than that.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(12:41) <strong><em><span class="u">HAAHAHAHAHA OMFG!!! I didn’t expect this. GOOD FOR YOU!!</span></em></strong> 🎉</p><p> </p><p>(12:42) <strong><em><span class="u">Ah, Levi, Levi...</span></em></strong></p><p> </p><p>(12:42) <strong>What?!</strong></p><p> </p><p>(12:42) <strong><em><span class="u">He must be so horny for you! I can already tell without even seeing him in person. I saw that story he posted</span></em></strong> 😂😂 <strong><em><span class="u">that zoom on your ass… OOOF</span></em></strong></p><p> </p><p>(12:43) <strong>Jesus, Hange! You have absolutely no chill, eh?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(12:43) <strong>Anyway... I told him we will have all the time in the world to do whatever after he gets back from his trip.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(12:44) <strong><em><span class="u">OOH, HARSH</span></em></strong></p><p> </p><p>(12:44) <strong>How is that harsh?! It’s only logical. I have to work!</strong></p><p> </p><p>(12:46) <strong><em><span class="u">You’re such a workaholic, Levi!! You should hire someone, how many times will I have to say that you work too much?!!</span></em></strong></p><p> </p><p>(12:47) <strong>Oh, you too with this hiring someone bullshit… I don’t trust people to not fuck up, alright? I worked in enough shops to know the hassle of training someone. Most people do everything so carelessly…</strong></p><p> </p><p>(12:49) <strong><em><span class="u">You just have to find the right person!!</span></em></strong></p><p> </p><p>(12:50) <strong><em><span class="u">Levi, I gotta run, ok?? I’ll see you tonight, for the big date</span></em></strong> 😍</p><p> </p><p>(12:50) <strong>Yes… Alright.</strong></p><p> </p><p>As a matter of fact, Levi is also late for work. He eats a quick snack as fast as he can before going down the shop again. And there he stays, selling and serving tea throughout all the afternoon.</p><p> </p><p>He must admit that he is already missing having Eren just there, chilling at one of the tables.</p><p> </p><p>As the time goes by, Levi is actually feeling quite excited for this date, actually. However, he can’t say the same about the next double date with the surfer’s sister.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>“C’mon, Levi. She’s not that scary.”</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>He remembers Eren’s words and reflects about it. Levi is not really scared of Mikasa, but worried of this dinner ending up in a complete disaster, for so many reasons.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Why do I have the feeling that something unpredictable is going to happen there? Tch.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Oh please, let it be just a feeling.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Once Levi finally goes upstairs after a long day of work, he feels like easing Eren’s mind a bit, just in case the surfer is still nervous about the double date.</p><p> </p><p>(17:16) <strong>Oi, how are you doing? All set for tonight?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(17:20) <em>Yeah!! How about you..?</em></p><p> </p><p>(17:21) <strong>Yes. It’s going to be good, Eren.</strong></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>And I can only hope that tomorrow will be good, too.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>(17:21) <em>Humm... I can’t tell if you’re being sarcastic or not</em></p><p> </p><p>(17:22) <strong>I’m serious. Just calm down. Everything will be fine.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(17:22) <em>Ah crap, did you talk with Hange??</em></p><p> </p><p>(17:23) <strong>She told me about your concerns, yes.</strong></p><p> </p><p>(17:23) <em>I’m really sorry, Levi. I just had to make sure you really wanted to go</em></p><p> </p><p>(17:24) <strong>It’s alright, Eren. I’m not mad</strong></p><p> </p><p>(17:25) <em>Oh. Ok, then..</em></p><p> </p><p>[Eren is typing]</p><p> </p><p>[Eren stops typing]</p><p> </p><p>[Eren is typing]</p><p> </p><p>(17:26)<strong> I need to take a shower right now and get ready, alright?</strong></p><p> </p><p>[Eren stops typing]</p><p> </p><p>[Eren is typing]</p><p> </p><p>(17:27) <em>Yeah, me too. See ya soon, Captain xxx</em></p><p> </p><p>(17:27) <strong>See you. Xxx</strong></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Hum… What were you going to say, huh? </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Something about that “past lovers” talk, perhaps…? Do you really think Hange didn’t show me everything?</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>Levi doesn’t ask further. He really needs to shower and still choose what in the world he is going to wear for tonight.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Friday Evening</span> (March 12, 2021)</p><p> </p><p>It is almost time to head down to the subway station, but Levi is currently just staring at himself in the mirror.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>I look so ridiculous…</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>He thinks to himself as he takes off the tie that he just put around his neck. He doesn’t want to be overdressed for the occasion, but he also doesn’t want to show up looking like he’s about to take a day walk in the park, either.</p><p> </p><p>And so, he ends up putting on a dark floral print shirt with long sleeves that he never really worn in his life ever since he bought it a couple of years ago. In fact, it is looking very elegant with the formal pants and shoes he's got going on right now.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>No tie. Yes. That’s better.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>At last, he feels ready to leave. He takes the subway and it’s like everyone is staring at him. For a moment, he thinks he put too much perfume, but he tries his best to believe that he is just being paranoid right now.</p><p> </p><p>He gets to the German restaurant quite on time, only a few minutes past 7 p.m.</p><p> </p><p>As he gets closer to the entrance, he can see Hange and Moblit on a swing bench there right next to a nice stairway that leads to the entrance door. They are both talking and laughing loudly, especially Hange.</p><p> </p><p>The second she sees Levi, she screams while getting up the swing. “LEVI! Oh, you look so good!”</p><p> </p><p>They meet half way and she hugs him, unexpectedly. For his surprise, she is actually wearing a bowtie. In fact, she looks extremely badass: besides the bowtie over a dress shirt, she wears a tuxedo, and she completed the look with leather pants and high heels.</p><p> </p><p>Moblit is coming over as well and, on the other hand, he is the one looking like he’s about to take a day walk in the park. Levi grimaces right away, but Hange swiftly bumps him on the shoulder before her boyfriend gets to them.</p><p> </p><p>“Good evening, Levi. You’re looking nice”, Moblit smiles at him and surely, Levi is not about to say the same.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, hello, Moblit”, he expresses instead, before looking around. “Is Eren not here yet?”</p><p> </p><p>Hange points out, “nope! But we also just got here. I think it’s best if we wait inside. I think this place is about to get crowded.”</p><p> </p><p>After a last quick look around, Levi goes up the stairs, following Hange and Moblit inside the restaurant.</p><p> </p><p>This place looks really nice and by the looks of all the decorations and how the waiters and waitresses are dressed, it is quite authentic, too.</p><p> </p><p>“Guten Abend!” (good evening), they are greeted by a host at the door and soon taken to a table of four, next to the window.</p><p> </p><p>It is possible to see the street from there, and again, Levi is already on the lookout for his boyfriend. But there are quite a few people passing by outside. This restaurant seems to be really popular already.</p><p> </p><p>As they wait for Eren, they order a few drinks and talk about some very chill day-to-day topics, until Hange looks up, with very impressed eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“He's here!”, she says.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey”, Levi hears Eren's sweet voice behind him, “I'm so sorry I'm late.”</p><p> </p><p>Once Levi turns back, his heart immediately starts beating faster. His boyfriend really put some effort in looking extra good tonight. Eren’s got all his hair slicked back, clearly with some gel on it.</p><p> </p><p>Naturally, Levi eyes him up and down. Besides the nice hairstyle, the surfer is wearing a leather jacket over a dark gray shirt and some well-fitted denim jeans with military style boots over it. In fact, Eren is looking like a real rock star right now.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Oh, Jesus Christ. Why do you have to be looking so damn hot?!</em> </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am so so sorry that there's still no "actual" date on this chapter. I really thought I would be able to fit into this one but nah, of course. I wrote too much random things and it ended up getting too long... This feels like such an unnecessary chapter lol But I liked the fluff, so I hope it was still good.<br/>The next chapter will have the full date, I promise!!! 🙌</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Peace and Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I reeeally didn't want to cut this in half, so... Enjoy this huge ass chapter! 😅🤗</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Eren is italics</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Levi is bold</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Levi’s thoughts are bold + italics</em> </strong>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p><span class="u">At that Same Friday Evening</span> (March 12, 2021)</p><p> </p><p>At this very instant, Eren is greeting everyone with the warmest smile ever, and Levi just cannot stop looking at him, in all his rock star glory.</p><p> </p><p>Although, Levi can just tell that his boyfriend is rather nervous. It is clear that the surfer wants to cause a good first impression on his friends.</p><p> </p><p>It all went quiet for a moment there and Eren promptly compliments Hange’s bowtie, trying to escape the awkward silence. Now, everyone is just looking at her bowtie.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, Eren. Moblit gave it to me, actually!”, she tells while touching it.</p><p> </p><p>“Great taste!”, Eren does a finger gun gesture towards Moblit, and Levi just wants to laugh at him right now. He doesn’t though, nor anyone else. But the awkward silence is just back again.</p><p> </p><p>For all this time, Levi really thought that the surfer found it easy to make friends, yet it seems like his charms works a lot better with people he doesn’t intend in seeing again. Eren surely is giving a great importance to Levi’s friends, and he is making himself extra weird with it.</p><p> </p><p>But Levi loves Eren’s weirdness. He touches his lower lip while simply watching the surfer taking his leather jacket off, clearly trying to make that as smooth as possible. It really looks like things are happening in slow-motion, all of a sudden.</p><p> </p><p>Eren catches Levi’s eyes on him, what seems to ease things off in his mind a bit. This time, the surfer has a wonderful, but subtle grin on his face. He is coming closer with the jacket in his hands and Levi just feels the need to catch the breath that he didn’t even realize he had lost.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Damn. I want to take you home tonight.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Naturally, his boyfriend puts the jacket on the back of the empty chair next to him and with that, Levi notices that Eren chose a fun shirt to wear it tonight. It is not just a plain gray one; his shirt has a small pocket on the side and, right above it, an UFO design, logically abducting something mysteriously hidden by the pocket.</p><p> </p><p>Levi is now wondering of all the possibilities that it could be: some sort of animal, or a piece of junk food… Or maybe it’s nothing, really.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Knowing you, it must be a cat.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>But he’s less and less curious about it as he thinks further into things.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>I’ll find out really soon, anyway… Once I pick that shirt up from my bedroom floor tomorrow morning.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>The moment Eren sits down, he is quick to lean over towards Levi. “Hi”, he says very sweetly, before giving him a quick and very unexpected kiss on the lips.</p><p> </p><p>Levi sure wasn’t ready for that and there’s not even much time to react properly. Eren is already fixing himself on his seat, as if greeting kisses like this were something they’ve been doing for ages now.</p><p> </p><p>Right away, Levi faces Hange, who is clearly holding back a big chuckle. He narrows his eyes sharply at her and she already knows that he is asking her not to say anything stupid.</p><p> </p><p>His mind keeps wondering after that quick, but very sweet kiss.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>He's smelling so good… What is that? Lavender and honey?</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>For a moment, Levi recalls about their first date; watching the beautiful sunrise together on top of that mountain in the warmth of Eren's arms. The surfer is using the exact same perfume from that day.</p><p> </p><p>Levi really doesn’t need to be thinking about <em>everything</em> that has happened on that day and so, he comes back to reality at the sight of his boyfriend staring carefully at him, with a closed smile on his lips.</p><p> </p><p>Instantly, Levi expresses, “you look... Different.”</p><p> </p><p>Instead of addressing Levi’s comment, Eren first looks over to Levi’s friends at the other side of the table and just giggles. His cheeks are getting red already, as well as the tips of his now exposed ears by that hairstyle. Eren definitely feels embarrassed.</p><p> </p><p>Facing back at Levi, the surfer enquires, “is this good or bad?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s nice...”. Levi touches his hair and it’s actually soft, still. There’s not a whole lot of gel on it. “I like your hair in any style”, he completes, but soon clears his throat while pulling his hand back.</p><p> </p><p>It is all silent again for a moment, until Eren breaks it, “I hope you all like German food”, trying to joke his awkwardness away as fast as possible. Thankfully for him, Levi’s friends are now smiling and tagging along.</p><p> </p><p>Hange talks about how she never had German food before and how excited she was for this date and to finally meet the “mysterious surfer” that her best friend has been dating. She really acts like she didn’t have a full-on chat with Eren Yäger just this morning, and it seems like the surfer is very grateful for it; he also speaks as if this were their first ever conversation.</p><p> </p><p>But they are really only talking about German food, though.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, Moblit is nodding and adding to the conversation from time to time. They talk about their favorite dishes, the best places to eat around Rose City and Levi has to admit that this is off to a great start, so far. Eren still laughs kind of awkwardly, but Hange really knows how to make someone feel welcome. She talks fast and doesn’t let the conversation drop, always including everyone, especially Eren.</p><p> </p><p>They all glance at Levi sometimes (mostly Eren does it, though), but despite feeling good about this date, Levi is quite overwhelmed right now. He just hums to what they are saying, without adding much of anything, in between sips of his drink.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s <em>your</em> favorite food, huh, Levi?”, Hange asks, since they are still talking about all the foods they like. “Or you haven’t figure that out yet?”</p><p> </p><p>“You know I don’t have a favorite food, Hange. Only a favorite drink”, he counters.</p><p> </p><p>Hearing that, the surfer feels like trying his luck, “let me guess… Black tea?”</p><p> </p><p>With a big laugh and a loud clap, Hange celebrates, “WOW! This guy is spot on already!”</p><p> </p><p>“It seems so…”, Levi glances at Eren, “but that was quite obvious, wasn’t it?”</p><p> </p><p>Eren just smiles at him with a small nod and, as Levi looks attentively to his face, something seems a bit off on his cheek, more specifically on his jaw.</p><p> </p><p>With an immediate frown, Levi asks, quite astonished, “are you wearing makeup?!”</p><p> </p><p>The surfer quickly scuffs hard, “no…?”. He moves a hand up, but gives up half way. It seems that it would be too obvious to cover his face now.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, you are”, Levi narrows his eyes and gets closer to examine.</p><p> </p><p>This time, his boyfriend is extremely embarrassed. He spins his black ring with his thumb frenetically, which oddly is on his left index finger this time, instead of the right, where it has always been.</p><p> </p><p>“What happened, Eren?”, Levi is curious to know. He truly can tell that this makeup is not a vanity thing only.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing”, the surfer licks his lips and swallows dry.</p><p> </p><p>It seems like Levi will have to figure things out on his own. Which he does, pretty soon. “Were you being stupid with Bean again?”</p><p> </p><p>At that, Moblit is the one talking now. “Who is Bean?”</p><p> </p><p>Levi is taking a hand to touch his boyfriend’s face, but Eren takes his hand before it can actually reach his jaw. He brings it down right after and holds it over his own thigh.</p><p> </p><p>That was an unexpected move by the surfer, once again. But Levi knows that he is trying to distract him from the patch of makeup on his jaw. Levi is still looking at it though, but now, he’s also squeezing Eren’s thigh gently.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s my son!”, Eren takes the opportunity that Moblit just gave to change the subject. Although, his answer was quite vague and perhaps, it implied something else, since Moblit's eyes widened with great surprise. So, the surfer completes, “hum-, I mean, my <em>cat</em> Bean. Let me show you guys!”. He takes his phone out of his pocket and opens the gallery.</p><p> </p><p>As Eren scrolls through, Levi peeks over the screen, of course, still with his hand on his boyfriend’s thigh. There are some really nice selfies of Eren in between a lot of pictures of Bean. Most of his ones are at the beach, shirtless, but there are quite a few in his room and in some other places as well, much more than what he posted on his <em>Instagram</em> account.</p><p> </p><p>Besides selfies and cat pictures, it seems like the surfer also takes plenty of pictures with and of his friends. Armin is there very regularly, as well as Connie and Sasha. There is a good number of photos with Mikasa and Jean, too.</p><p> </p><p>And naturally, pictures of the ocean; waves and the sky above, in all times of day. There are a few of those at each scroll down.</p><p> </p><p>It feels like Eren is actually looking for the most perfect picture of Bean to show Levi’s friends and so, he keeps on scrolling. Right now, Levi can see a few pictures of different surfboards and also, some of the same car: needless to say, it is the 1970 Chevrolet Chevelle SS, in all sorts of colors.</p><p> </p><p>The surfer finally gets to the set of pictures he was searching for, which are of Bean in his bedroom balcony during the golden hour. There is a lot of the same picture, only slightly different.</p><p> </p><p>When Eren opens one of them, Levi can see why he was looking for those, specifically. Bean looks like a real magazine cat; he is standing on the balcony bench and his fur is shining under that nice light. His eyes are glowing in a mixture of yellow and green, while he clearly looks up at Eren taking the picture.</p><p> </p><p>At last, the surfer gives his phone to Moblit, who looks at it with Hange. “Wow, what a gorgeous cat”, he says.</p><p> </p><p>“So majestic!”, Hange completes her boyfriend’s thoughts. “How old is he?’</p><p> </p><p>“He’s 3. He was so small when I first got him, but he grew a lot pretty fast!”, the surfer sounds very excited to talk about Bean.</p><p> </p><p>They discuss a bit about the cat’s grooming routine and, while Eren moves his right hand over the table to take his phone back, Levi can finally understand the reason why the surfer switched the finger that his ring usually is: he has a huge scratch on his right index finger.</p><p> </p><p>At once, Levi takes Eren’s hand on his to look closer, not even giving him time to take his phone back. “Oh my God, brat. What did you do?!”. The cut seems recent too, probably from just a couple of hours ago.</p><p> </p><p>Hange laughs freely, looking at his cut. “Ah, Eren. Can’t resist the pain, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“Look… He’s just so fluffy and… Squishable!”, the surfer tries to defend himself with this very plausible excuse.</p><p> </p><p>Levi is sighing, looking closely at his finger, still. “I bet it hurts like hell always having scratches <em>this</em> bad all over your body”. He thinks deeper and adds in, “especially when you go out to the beach.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, it does”, Eren can’t really deny it. Although, he is wrapping his fingers in between Levi’s, ignoring any possible pain from his scratch.</p><p> </p><p>It is strange, but Hange looks very concerned, all of a sudden. She watches their little hand-to-hand interaction with such a distinct expression on her face, as if she’s trying to put pieces of information together in her mind.</p><p> </p><p>Levi is about to ask what she’s been cooking up inside that brain of hers when she talks first, still glancing down at both of their wounded knuckles. “Did you two fight?!”</p><p> </p><p>With a big frown, the surfer looks down, following the direction that she is staring at. Quickly, he explains while caressing his knuckles, “oh, this was-. No! We didn’t fight, of course not.”</p><p> </p><p>Unexpectedly, there’s a waiter coming to take the orders, but they didn’t even have the chance to look at the menu, yet. Therefore, the surfer simply asks for a beer and just like that, the previous subject is left without an explanation for Levi’s two very much intrigued friends.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s a message from… Mikasa”, Moblit looks at Eren’s phone one last time before handling it over.</p><p> </p><p>With a sigh, Eren expresses, “oh my God, what does she want already?”</p><p> </p><p>Levi can see the chat, of which the surfer replies as fast as he can.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>FRIDAY (March 12, 2021)</p><p> </p><p>Mikasa| (19:48) What time are you coming home?</p><p> </p><p>Eren| (19:50) Idk</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>For Levi’s surprise, Hange just entered the Germany topic. “So, you’re traveling on Sunday, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah”, Eren says, while putting his phone back in his pocket, “I’m gonna visit my grandad, and well… My brother and some friends, too.”</p><p> </p><p>“You mean Historia?”, she asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you know about her?”, Eren looks at Levi.</p><p> </p><p>“Do I know about her…”, Hange is actually laughing. She points towards Levi, “this guy freaked the hell out when she came to visit you in Rose.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hange!”, Levi shouts at her, already regretting coming to this date.</p><p> </p><p>“Really?”, Eren is chuckling right now. “Why so?”</p><p> </p><p>“Eren, my boy…”, Hange ignores Levi’s call out, “it really seemed like she could be your girlfriend.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, no. She’s a lesbian!”, the surfer points out like it was so obvious.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t know that”, Levi tries to defend himself, but Eren only laughs greater.</p><p> </p><p>“Oi, she kissed you and you spun her in your arms as if you two were some sorf of <em>Disney</em> couple”, Levi shots back in a very serious tone, but everyone laughs, even Moblit.</p><p> </p><p>“Jesus, Levi”, Eren shakes his head, “so, you saw all that? <em>That’s</em> why you were being extra rude to me after the Festival…”. He seems to be getting lost in his thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>“And then you disappeared for days…”, Levi recalls.</p><p> </p><p>With a gulp, the surfer takes Levi’s hand, “I’m sorry about that. A lot of stuff happened that week.”</p><p> </p><p>At the moment, Levi just faces Eren’s careful eyes on him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>A lot of stuff, what?... Family problems? Floch being a shithead, as usual…? </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Or you mean with your condition?</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Whatever it was, these are definitely not dinner talk topics. Therefore, Levi just presses their hands tighter together and nods. “Alright”, he ends it there, as casually as he can.</p><p> </p><p>“So...”, Moblit is the one filling the silence this time, “Hange tells me you’re a surfer, Eren.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, yeah. I, hum… I’m a surf instructor.” He’s back at spinning his ring.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s so cool, huh?”, Hange comments, “how do you like it?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s alright. Pretty chill… The kids I teach are nice-. Well, <em>most</em> of them are”, he gives a short chuckle, “but I want to become a pro surfer someday. I want to, hum… I want to <em>really</em> get out there.”</p><p> </p><p>As they discuss Eren’s professional life, they all start looking at the dishes they have there. Thankfully, it’s a bilingual menu.</p><p> </p><p>“And how do you become a pro?”, Hange is obviously pretending she doesn’t know about the Titan wave and Levi just faces her sharply again, clearly asking her not to say anything of it. She soon continues, “or… I’m sure you still want to be a surf instructor in Rose, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, it all depends on how things go. Long story short, to be a pro… I have to get known. I need to join big surf competitions and maybe break some records, if I can.”</p><p> </p><p>The waiter just brought Eren’s beer and so, the surfer takes a sip from it, before continuing. “Hopefully I get to go on a surfing world tour... Like, if I make enough points in official competitions, I can climb up the ladder and participate in bigger events; international stuff, you know? So… To be a pro surfer, I’ll need to keep ranking high, until I reach the top.”</p><p> </p><p>It is so hard to focus on the menu now. It really sounds like becoming a pro will keep Eren away from Rose for long periods of time and on a regular basis.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>So much for my concern over Germany, only…</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>But it is his biggest dream, huh... Or at least, one of them.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“How long does these tours usually last?”, Levi tries to asks casually, but his restlessness is pretty evident.</p><p> </p><p>“About 3 months”, Eren says in a thoughtful, yet calm tone. “But this will take ages to happen. I mean, I still need to ‘start’, basically. I’m actually very late for my age. Living away from a beach for 8 years really stood in my way…”</p><p> </p><p>Hange hums in understanding before asking, “and you do this all by yourself? All the training and researches?”</p><p> </p><p>“At the moment, yeah. But I could use a good coach. I had one, but…”, Eren looks over to Levi and bites his lip with a sigh. It’s obvious that neither of them feels like talking specifically about Reiner right now.</p><p> </p><p>The surfer keeps explaining things in a general way, “yep. Having a coach would be ideal. But that’s hard to find when you’re not really in the pro-surfing scene. I haven’t made a name for myself yet; I got no sponsors or anything, so…”</p><p> </p><p>It seems as Eren is reflecting about his next words. Eventually, he decides to tell, “when I had a coach, we did a lot of cool training for months, not just on the beach, but simulations of wipeouts and stuff. We went on a helicopter one time and dropped down into the ocean, each time higher and higher. That was pretty sick! Get some adrenaline going, you know?”. He smiles large as he speaks, “we would drop down and hold our breaths for as long as possible, and you get to feel that pressure in your ears… So fun!”</p><p> </p><p>Levi’s friends are smiling back at him and they look very excited to listen about Eren’s passion, but it’s still very hard for Levi not to feel nervous about it. He is already losing his breath with this conversation, in fact. It is quite nerve-wracking.</p><p> </p><p>Then, the waiter is here once again. Each of them chooses the dishes that pleased them best, using the English menu, of course, and the surfer is left for last.</p><p> </p><p>It seems quite weird for Eren to talk about all these German foods in English. Therefore, on his turn, he says, “I'll have the Schnitzel mit-, with Kartoffelsalat, bitte-, please”. He’s really having a hard time speaking.</p><p> </p><p>“Sprichst du Deutsch?!” (do you speak German?!), the waiter can’t help but ask.</p><p> </p><p>“Ja, ich bin Deutscher“ (yes, I am German), Eren confirms it.</p><p> </p><p>And now, Eren and the waiter start to have a full-on German talk and nobody understands anything. The surfer laughs in between his speeches and the waiter makes quick questions, clearly very much amused. It seems like they’re best friends already. Once again, Eren is making friends with people he never met before, which apparently is a lot easier and less awkward for him than meeting Levi’s friends.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, the waiter asks a general question in German, looking around at everyone at the table and, naturally, Levi and his friends just look rather confused.</p><p> </p><p>Pretty soon, Eren apologizes, “sorry, yeah, no… It’s just me”. He then explains further, mostly making a translation for everyone, “the only German at this table.”</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, sehr schön. Very nice“, the waiter expresses, “I apologize.”</p><p> </p><p>After the waiter makes his leave with all their orders, Hange mentions, “you sound kind of different speaking in German, doesn’t he, Levi?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes…”, Levi agrees, now that he thinks about it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Very beautiful, either way.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Eren scratches his neck for a quick moment, “I think it’s because I don’t have an accent in any of these languages.”</p><p> </p><p>With that, Levi comments, with a mischievous smile, “you only have words you can’t pronounce, even if your life depended on it.”</p><p> </p><p>The surfer is rolling his eyes with an embarrassed smile on his face, “shush, Levi.”</p><p> </p><p>“What words?!”, Hange seems too eager to make fun of Eren.</p><p> </p><p>Levi is about to get back to all that “squirrel” matter, but his boyfriend talks first, with redness on his cheeks, “can we just talk about the waves again? It's so much more fun."</p><p> </p><p>The pleading face Eren can make is so unbelievably hard to counter and just like that, Levi decides to drop it. He really wants to make his boyfriend feel as welcome as possible, instead of just embarrassing him. At least, not on the first time that he’s meeting Hange; Levi just knows of her great potential to mock and laugh at something if she really finds it amusing, disregarding anything else.</p><p> </p><p>Being so, Eren continues on what he was saying, “so! I want to be a pro surfer, yeah, but I want to surf the big bombs, you know? The real <em>monster</em> waves.”</p><p> </p><p>At that, Moblit asks further, “you’ve surfed plenty of big waves before?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not really, just one time… I’m guessing Levi told you about my little accident?”</p><p> </p><p>“Little… My God, brat”, Levi is just speechless.</p><p> </p><p>“Ok, well, anyway…”, Eren quickly glances at him and moves on, “I was successful in my first wave, but then I tried riding another one and I couldn’t. It’s tough, having a giant wall of water tumbling down on you after you missed your shot, and then having to hold your breath the entire time…”</p><p> </p><p>It seems like he is done, but he complements his thoughts, “and besides that, you gotta be aware of like the <em>razor-sharp</em> reefs at the beach, which are hard as concrete”. He laughs for a quick moment and it’s clear that he experienced this before in another occasion, “those can hurt… It can really hurt.”</p><p> </p><p>“How was it, then?”, Moblit is truly interested, “being deep down the ocean?”</p><p> </p><p>Eren looks over to Levi, who is just contemplative, drinking his beer. The surfer talks freely, “it was peaceful... You really should try to maintain spatial awareness in a situation like that, so you can focus better and not panic. When you go down, the absolute best thing you can do is relax. You really don’t need to be draining all your energy and oxygen trying to get back up, because the ocean won’t let you, anyway. It’s like… You just gotta go with the flow, you know? And let the ocean take you wherever it wants to take you.”</p><p> </p><p>Levi is just staring at him know, with narrowed eyes. Eren finishes replying to Moblit’s question, although facing his boyfriend, “<em>panicking</em> is basically what ends up killing you.”</p><p> </p><p>At once, Levi counters in a passive-aggressive tone, “but if the ocean doesn’t want you to live, you can be Zen as fuck... You’ll still die.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not if you’re smart about it”, Eren expresses himself in an unbothered tone, while fixing himself on his seat. “Unless you get held down for a two-wave period, for most times, you’re just submersed for about 20 seconds, so I’d say… Just enjoy the ride, at this point! And have faith that eventually, the ocean is going to let you come back up.”</p><p> </p><p>“Tch. <em>Fate</em>…”, Levi rolls his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, faith”, Eren counts in his fingers next, “faith, smart thinking and spatial awareness; those should be your top priorities once you’re down there. Some surfers can get truly lost in a wipeout, to a point where they get so disoriented that they end up swimming down rather than up. And that’s how you can die surfing.”</p><p> </p><p>Eren takes his glass of beer to his mouth, but talks some more before drinking it, “all those somersaults that surfers are forced to do because of the harsh whitewater… It must be scary. This never happened to me at this extent. Some wipeouts… If it doesn’t kill you, it can leave you paralyzed.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Oh, so great to know this, Eren. Thanks very much.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“And how can you tell?”, Hange has her eyes wide. She is really enjoying this surfing topic. “How do you know which side is up or down in a crazy situation like that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, if your surfboard leash is still attached to your leg, you can tell pretty easily where the surface is, since the board will be trying to get back up. Also, wearing something like a floatation vest can help a lot.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did you wear one of these vests that day?”, Levi enquires, thinking that he just knows the disappointing answer he is about to get from his reckless surfer boyfriend. Although, he is very much surprised.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I did”, Eren speaks with great confidence, “I would’ve died without it, probably. It sure would had taken much longer for the ocean to shoot me back up and for them to get to me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh”, it’s all that Levi says. It seems like he really needs to put a little more trust in Eren's surfing actions.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow…”, Hange expresses, fixing her glasses. “This is your true calling in life, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, surfing is my passion… I’ve known this since forever; that it was something I wanted to pursue”. Eren is spinning his ring again, “I’m about to turn 23 and I never won a world title in my life, but I’ll not give up on this. I only participated in some local events for the past few years, but it’s not enough. It’s very far from enough, actually”. He gives quite the sad laugh about it, before continuing, “I need money to enter the big contests. The entrance fees and all the travelling and lodging can get pretty expensive…”</p><p> </p><p>Hange huffs in discontentment, “I see what you mean; spending money you don’t exactly have to maybe not even earn anything back on a contest full of good experienced surfers.”</p><p> </p><p>“Exactly…”, Eren’s leg is bouncing up and down, “although, they have all sorts of categories in these big competitions. When I get to participate in one of these, like, even if I don’t win the absolute Best Ride, I mean, if I <em>fail</em>, I could still win the Best Wipeout, which honors the most committed, but yeah, the least successful wave of the event”. He jokes around and Levi is the only one who’s not laughing.</p><p> </p><p>Moblit is curious. “Oh, so you can win money at being the worst surfer, too?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Not <em>worst</em>, per say. It’s like the most epic fail, you know what I mean? An impressive wave with an impressive failure. I bet I could’ve won Best Ride <em>and</em> Best Wipeout with those two test run waves, if that was in an actual competition”. Eren quickly looks over to Levi, who is clearly unamused, and just finishes his speech, “so, anyway… Breaking records would be like taking a shortcut to the top, kind of.”</p><p> </p><p>This time, Hange enquires, “and you can break records in Rose?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not really…” Eren scratches the back of his neck, “the waves aren’t big enough here.”</p><p> </p><p>Levi is about to change this never-ending surfing topic, but for his surprise, his boyfriend starts talking about the actual Titan wave. “Yeah, so… There’s this wave I’m on the lookout, I’m sure Levi told you about it, right?”</p><p> </p><p>There is an intense exchange of looks between Hange and Levi and she just emits, “hum…”, uncertain of what he will feel about her knowing everything.</p><p> </p><p>However, it seems like Eren didn’t really care if that’s the case, at least from his untroubled tone and the content of what he says next. “So, there’s this wave, I called it Titan. Rumor has it that it can get over 30 meters high! Which is the current world record for the biggest wave ever surfed, so… If I get that record, I’m all set to enter all competitions, -which I still need to try qualifying on the rankings, of course-, but I could get known, get easy sponsors, a good freaking coach, without too much trouble, you know?”</p><p> </p><p>It is staggering for Levi but, despite the great fear in his heart, he's also feeling great joy while watching Eren all giddy and happy, talking about his precious Titan wave. A truly bittersweet sensation.</p><p> </p><p>The surfer is speaking again, “I could really make a living out of contest earnings after that, but just the cash prize for breaking the biggest wave record is 50 thousand dollars.”</p><p> </p><p>“What the fuck!”, Levi says it louder than he intended and everyone is now looking at him. He keeps talking, nonetheless, “you never told me it was <em>this</em> much money.”</p><p> </p><p>His boyfriend explains, “yeah, well, they just updated the website the other day. It’s been too long since someone even got <em>near</em> of breaking that record. The hardest part is not even riding it, but finding a big monster like that to ride, in the first place.”</p><p> </p><p>In an excited tone, Hange asks, “so, <em>anyone</em> can just send a video of it, in these record cases?”</p><p> </p><p>“Pretty much, yeah!”, Eren assures with lifted eyebrows and an astonishing smile. “There’s prize money to whoever films it or takes pictures, as well. Jean takes the best shots from all my friends, but Armin has an actual good camera, or actually, his grandad does. I still need to figure all this stuff out, but Armin said he could film it for me. He also could use the money, anyway. It hasn't been easy for him to pay for his super expensive studies and also help with the bills at home. He’s got a scholarship, but even so… They demand a bunch of-”</p><p> </p><p>He stops abruptly to apologize to Hange, “oh, shit. I’m sorry! You are a professor at the University of Rose, right? No offence, really.”</p><p> </p><p>“None taken!”, she assures, raising her hands. “I love working in that University, but I know how much better the scholarship programs could be.”</p><p> </p><p>Right now, Eren is just huffing awkwardly again and so, Hange gets back to what he was saying before mentioning Armin. “It will all work out! We believe in you, right? Levi?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, of course…”, Levi says it genuinely, although he is trying very hard not to talk about all the risks of big wave surfing and end up going back to all the things that he talked with his boyfriend a few times before. It is all pointless, anyway, and Levi himself knows that he should just make his peace with it at some point, like Armin did.</p><p> </p><p>Very pensative and intrigued, Hange enquires, with an uncertain tone, “but what if the Titan gets here while you're in Germany, Eren?</p><p> </p><p>Levi expresses fast with quite the grimace on his face, “he’s not even ready for that yet, anyway!”. He certainly won’t make his peace with this monster wave before Eren is really prepared for it.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I’m not…”, Eren himself knows this, at least. He is fast in his speech, “but I'm on the lookout with my Weather radio and at all weather charts online; there’s nothing too intense going on around here for the next couple of weeks. There are big waves happening all the time in the world, like for instance, right now, forecasters are predicting the biggest sufferable swell across the Hawaiian Islands to happen at any moment, but that’s because they have no idea about the Titan. So, while a lot of surfers will go to these islands to try and break the record, Marco and I will be on our way to catch the biggest wave of all time.”</p><p> </p><p>“Even so, Eren…”, Levi sighs, “you aren’t surfing this Titan unprepared.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you unprepared?”, Moblit asks Eren, “what’s missing?”</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, the food is here and even with the waiter putting all the plates on the table, the surfer still wants to express himself. “For starters, it’s been over 2 weeks since my accident, therefore, since the last time I surfed, so I need to get consistent again, try my balance on the water again, all my maneuvers and stuff. I’m getting back to my usual trainings, at least; I have a pool and a gym on my building, which is good. But I need to be back on the beach again, and I’ll be able to do that, in a few more days. Although… I’ll be in Germany…”. It sounds like Eren just realized this now. He gives a sad sigh, but quickly digs in his beautiful dish of Schnitzel and Kartoffelsalat.</p><p> </p><p>As they eat, Levi feels the need to ask, just in case Eren is really thinking that this is now something unimportant, “what about holding your breath underwater, eh? For 4 minutes…? You haven't reached that yet. Or did you?”</p><p> </p><p>Eren recalls about it, “ah, yeah… My record is still below 4 minutes. I need to keep working on that”. He explains further to Levi’s friends, “that’s the minimum time I have to reach to surf a wave that’s over 30 meters high, just in case something happens.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Jesus!”, Moblit lets out, “that’s such a long time. Is it even possible?”</p><p> </p><p>Eren assures with a smile, “yeah, it is. It takes practice, but it is.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Eren”, Moblit talks after a bite of his food, “how hard is it to surf? I really feel like surfing after all this talk.”</p><p> </p><p>Levi tries to hold back the scowl on his face by this, in his opinion, silly question. He must admit, though: he ended up actually enjoying this more in-depth knowledge of Eren’s surfing world. There was a lot that he didn't know yet.</p><p> </p><p>“Well”, Eren chuckles, “not that hard when you love it so much. I don’t get tired of surfing, like <em>ever</em>. But you have to deserve the waves that you surf; you gotta respect the ocean, you know?”. He talks like a real hippie right now.</p><p> </p><p>He finishes his drink, before continuing, “the waves are never the exact same, each of them is unique… You can’t get frustrated with your mistakes. You just gotta… Keep moving forward, I guess. Keep surfing, as long as you are truly enjoying it.”</p><p> </p><p>However, Levi wants to take things a little more seriously this time, “and you can’t be afraid to die either, right Eren?”</p><p> </p><p>The surfer faces him and talks with ease, “every time I surf, I’m in danger. It’s nature! And humans can't control nature. The same goes for every time anyone does anything, nature related or not. Every time you cross the street, go shopping, or…”, he becomes more attentive next, “every time you get in a car. You never know what’s gonna happen. You can’t live in constant fear.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s true”, Hange agrees, taking a fast bite of her food at the sight of Levi’s judgmental eyes on her.</p><p> </p><p>“You can’t possibly live completely fearless, either”, Levi counters not too long after.</p><p> </p><p>Eren’s leg is bouncing again. “What do we live for, Levi?”, he asks.</p><p> </p><p>“What exactly are you asking? <em>What’s the meaning of life</em>, really?”, Levi mocks and it’s clear that his friends can feel the tension that’s been building up.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure”, Eren lifts his eyebrows for a quick second. They are just facing each other now, without even touching their foods or drinks anymore. “What <em>is</em> the meaning of life?”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you want me to say, eh?”, Levi is being sharp in his tone, “<em>’Living life to the fullest’</em>, ‘<em>Live, Laugh, Love</em>’, or some other cliché bullshit like that?”</p><p> </p><p>“If that means something to you, then yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s just shitty wall décor. It doesn’t really mean anything. I know what life means to <em>you</em>, Eren. You told me before.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh?”, the surfer doesn’t seem to recall.</p><p> </p><p>“Freedom… And love, wasn’t it? That’s still pretty cliché.”</p><p> </p><p>“Levi!”, Hange audibly puts her glass down to call him out.</p><p> </p><p>However, for Moblit and Hange’s surprise, Eren is actually chuckling right now. It is so clear by the look in their eyes how astonished they are by this relationship dynamics. Even through the chaos, things seem to work… Just fine.</p><p> </p><p>“Words are simply words, Levi…”, Eren talks with great belief in what he is saying, “it's the meaning you give them that counts. What is ‘<em>freedom’</em>, really? What is ‘<em>love’</em>? These words have different weights to different people.”</p><p> </p><p>Turning sideways on his chair, Levi asks calmly, “what weight do they have for <em>you</em>?”</p><p> </p><p>With that, Eren leans an arm over the chair and looks attentively to Levi’s eyes. He touches his chest over his own heart with his free hand and demonstrates, “freedom to love whoever I love”, he moves a couple of fingers to his head next and completes, “and freedom of the mind. No fear, no stress. Only peace.”</p><p> </p><p>Levi narrows his eyes and huffs. “’<em>Peace and Love’</em>, then. How could I forget the biggest cliché of them all?”</p><p> </p><p>With a nod, Eren affirms, “peace and love, beloved”. He simply has a nice laugh right after.</p><p> </p><p>It is impossible to prevent the roll of eyes with this outcome, but despite that, Levi smiles. He touches his boyfriend’s cheek, or better saying, he gives it a small slap on it, as he turns forward again to continue eating his food.</p><p> </p><p>“Ok!”, Hange clears her throat, “that was fun”. She sounds so perplexed right now.</p><p> </p><p>And just like that, they order more drinks and simply get back talking about German food and all sorts of foods, really.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, Hange feels like poking around, from the looks of things. “So, Eren…”, she asks, “when was the last time you’ve been with someone?”</p><p> </p><p>Levi was just about to take a sip of his drink. Thankfully he didn’t, but still, he gave a sharp cough.</p><p> </p><p>“Hum…”, Eren faces her with careful eyes, “what-, what do you mean by that? Like… In what way?”</p><p> </p><p>Quickly, Levi counters, “are we really about to discuss stuff like that over dinner?!”</p><p> </p><p>“What?”, Eren looks at him and then at Hange, “so, you <em>do</em> mean… Sexually?”</p><p> </p><p>Hange is just laughing right now. “No, Eren! Why would I ask that?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my God…”, Levi facepalms himself.</p><p> </p><p>“What?!”, Eren is confused, “well, I don’t know. I mean, I can tell you whatever you want to know. I have no s-“, he cuts his speech abruptly, clearly changing the direction of where he was going, “I have no dating secrets. But I should say that, hum… Well”, Eren taps Levi’s chest a couple of times, “Levi is my first real boyfriend.”</p><p> </p><p>“Aw, that’s nice”, Hange remarks.</p><p> </p><p>“What does that mean?”, Levi is just glancing at his boyfriend, completely stoned-face.</p><p> </p><p>After drinking a bit of beer, Eren explains, “I mean, like, I never used the ‘boyfriend’ term for anyone before.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ok…”, Levi narrows his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>With that, Moblit tries to joke around, “I also never used the ‘boyfriend’ term before!”. Hange laughs about it, Eren gives an awkward chuckle and Levi just looks at him with very cold eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“I should say, then…”, Hange talks, “I used the ‘girlfriend’ term before.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, really?”, Eren seems interested in knowing.</p><p> </p><p>And so, Hange is happy to explain, “yes! In fact, I was dating this woman before Moblit… But it didn’t work out, obviously.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course not!”, Levi counters, “she was horrible.”</p><p> </p><p>Eren is clearly in doubt if he should ask further, but she is already talking, nevertheless, “yes, she was. She cheated on me multiple times and <em>she</em> was the one who broke up with me, even!”. Hange sighs, “well, it wasn’t meant to be!”</p><p> </p><p>Moblit talks next, “and we got to meet each other thanks to that, right?”. He wraps an arm around her, who kisses his cheek.</p><p> </p><p>She completes, “that’s right. My ex was Moblit’s cousin.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh!”, Eren expresses. “I’m glad it worked out for you guys, in the end. You seem very happy together.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, yes”, she assures, although she is fast to return to where she wanted to take this conversation, in the first place, “so, when was your last hookup?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, it was…”, the surfer awkwardly answers, “in the New Year… I guess.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Floch damn Forster.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Do you even call that a hookup?!”, Levi sneers as he enquires.</p><p> </p><p>“Sadly, yeah! I mean… The dude sucked-“</p><p> </p><p>“Ok, Eren!”, Levi cuts him off. “But what about before that?”</p><p> </p><p>Eren huffs, trying to recall, “I don’t really know… If you don't mean one-night stands, I guess about two years ago.”</p><p> </p><p>“In Rose, then?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>“For how long?”. This feels like a real interrogation right now, but Levi doesn’t even care.</p><p> </p><p>Eren was clearly not expecting this kind of talk. But he elucidates, anyway, “like over a week…? I think. He caught me in a low point and that was the end of it. He said I was too weird.”</p><p> </p><p>“OUCH!”, Hange shouts. “His lost, right, Levi?!”</p><p> </p><p>Levi just looks at her with a serious glance.</p><p> </p><p>“And in Germany?”, Levi really wants to know now, “you had some interesting hookups over there?”</p><p> </p><p>Eren is actually laughing, with blushy cheeks. “Interesting in what sense?”</p><p> </p><p>“In any sense”, Levi counters.</p><p> </p><p>“Not really…”, the surfer scratches an eyebrow swiftly, “the way you say it sounds like I had a hookup per weekend over there. I was just a teen with… Anger issues, I don’t know. All I did in that city was surf in the Eisbach river when I wasn’t working or hanging out with Historia”. He soon completes his thoughts, once he reflects a bit more, “or studying, I guess.”</p><p> </p><p>“I only hooked up like 5 times while I lived there”, Eren continues talking about his love life, which seems to be what everyone really wants to know, “and one of them was just a kiss from Truth or Dare, so it doesn’t even count, I don’t think.”</p><p> </p><p>With that, Hange tries to help cease her best friend's curiosity that she can just tell he still has it in him, only by the look on his face. “Do you have anything more exciting to share? Levi, it’s clear that he didn’t have such a big love in Germany.”</p><p> </p><p>However, Levi really doesn’t want to look <em>that</em> curious. “You don’t have to answer that, Eren”, he says, while actually hoping he does answer.</p><p> </p><p>Eren smiles at them, “it’s fine. Hum…”. He is thinking a little further now. “One time, I spent a long weekend in Ibiza with Historia…”</p><p> </p><p>“And?”, Levi asks too fast for his own liking.</p><p> </p><p>“And I got to surf on an actual beach again, for the first time after Rose City. I cut my foot pretty badly on a reef there, actually! Levi saw the scar, remember that?”. With just a simple nod by Levi, Eren continues, “so, I was about…”, he looks up, squishing his eyes, “16 or 17. I had a lot of fun there. Thankfully I cut my foot on the last day! And... Yeah. I met this guy, hum…”</p><p> </p><p>Now, Levi takes a breath first. “Yes?”</p><p> </p><p>“He was cool. We hung out with him and his group of friends. Historia hooked up with one of the girls and I hooked up with him, and that’s about it.”</p><p> </p><p>Hange enquires, “and you never saw him again?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, but that’s fine. We didn’t fell in love with each other or anything”. Eren smiles sweetly, all of a sudden, “I never really been in love… Until now.”</p><p> </p><p>Levi gulps at that.</p><p> </p><p>“What about you?”, Eren asks Levi this time.</p><p> </p><p>Hange and Moblit are dead silent again and so, Levi shots back, “what about me, what exactly?”</p><p> </p><p>“When was your last relationship?”</p><p> </p><p>“Almost a year ago”. They are all clearly waiting for him to also tell why it ended. Therefore, he sighs and actually says it, “he also broke things off, because according to him, I was ‘rude' and also 'boring’ to be around.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?!”, Eren looks very shocked.</p><p> </p><p>“So absurd, huh, Eren?”, Hange quickly shows her support, “Levi is so fun to be around!”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, Hange”, Levi already interrupts with a raised hand, “don’t push it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Where did you meet him?”, the surfer takes a casual, but not so casual sip of his drink.</p><p> </p><p>“It was in a dating app. Like most of my exes, really.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh…”, Eren reflects for a bit, “do you still have that app?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hell, no”, Levi affirms, “I deleted that shit way before I met you. I hate dating apps. There’s just too many creeps.”</p><p> </p><p>Hange promptly speak her thoughts about it, “that’s because you assume too soon that everyone is a creep!”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s right”, his boyfriend agrees, “you’ve blocked me on the very first day that we talked.”</p><p> </p><p>Moblit is looking very surprised right now. It seems like Hange’s boyfriend doesn’t really know much about their relationship. With that, Levi feels even more that he can trust his best friend with anything.</p><p> </p><p>He counters Eren, “what would you have done if you received angry messages and phone calls from an unknown number, out of nowhere?”. He studies Eren’s face expression, which pretty much already says that he would be ok with it. “Don’t answer that”, Levi requests with a sneer.</p><p> </p><p>Without any notice, Hange shouts something that she just recalled, “LEVI! Tell him about that guy who wanted to lick your toes!”. She is already laughing.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my God”, Levi sighs hard, massaging his temple, “shut the hell up, Hange.”</p><p> </p><p>Eren is just chuckling with a frown, waiting for more information from Levi, but he just takes a last sip of his beer.</p><p> </p><p>With that, Hange talks for him, “it’s been a few years of this, but they texted each other for a week and it all seemed ok, until their first date…”. She can’t talk now, because she is laughing again.</p><p> </p><p>“What happened?”, Eren is so immensely curious.</p><p> </p><p>“Tell him… Levi”, she speaks in between laughs. Moblit is giggling as well, but it’s clear that he doesn’t know about it, either.</p><p> </p><p>Levi already knows that she won’t drop this matter, even after she finishes laughing, whenever that might happen, so he decides to tell the story, “we went to this weird ass restaurant at the edge of town. I just knew I should’ve turned back, but no. I got inside.”</p><p> </p><p>Eren is so eager in anticipation. “And then what?”</p><p> </p><p>Hange is swiping her laughing tears at the moment.</p><p> </p><p>“Then”, Levi breathes out, “it was such a shitty place. The walls looked dirty as hell. I could have sworn I saw a rat running around, at some point. God, it was hard to even sit at one of the tables”. He shudders at the remembrance and then continues, “I gave a quick look at the menu, and most of it was just weird soups. I’m not even joking, there were only soups and cakes on the menu. What a combination.”</p><p> </p><p>“I like soup”, Eren comments, still giggling. “Was it good, at least?”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you kidding me, brat?! Do you really think I ate something in there? Tch…”</p><p> </p><p>“Ok”, Eren leans an elbow on the table and rests his cheek on his hand. “Did you get cake, then?”</p><p> </p><p>Hange had <em>just</em> stopped laughing, but with the surfer’s latest question, there she goes all over again.</p><p> </p><p>Eren enquires fast, “was it that bad?!”</p><p> </p><p>“No, Eren. I didn’t get cake, either. I just sat there while he ate soup and cake <em>at the same time</em> while he talked about his gym workout routines.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, so he was a buffed man?”, Eren asks, before clearing his throat.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. Buffed and weird as fuck”, Levi assures. “By the time he finished eating that soup and that entire cake, he turned to me and said: ‘I’ll get one cake to go, so I can spread it all over you and lick the frosting out of your toes’, as if this was the most typical thing to do.”</p><p> </p><p>At this moment, they are all laughing hard together and Levi must admit: it is pretty funny to think about it now. But on that day, he was ready to put his Brazilian jiu-jitsu learnings to use; he really thought he could get kidnapped and killed if he refused.</p><p> </p><p>“And what did you do?”, Eren wants to know about the date’s outcome, of course.</p><p> </p><p>“I told him that he should find someone else who was willing to do that with him, and never text me again. I just stood up and left. I went home, but I was really paranoid that he was going to follow me and find out where I lived. Thankfully, he didn’t. I never saw him again.”</p><p> </p><p>Hange ends up pointing it out, “so, it seems like Moblit is the only one here who broke up with his last ex.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah…”, Moblit gives out a quick laugh, “and it was recent, too.”</p><p> </p><p>Eren asks, “did you broke up to be with Hange?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, actually”, Moblit admits it. “The greatest decision I've ever made”. He smiles at her, who comes closer and gives him a peck on the lips.</p><p> </p><p>They all laugh some more about Levi's misfortune (except for Levi, who still can feel the creeps from that day), and they just finish eating, while talking about the restaurant itself, and how great it is to be so close to Hange's house.</p><p> </p><p>Finishing his food first, the surfer asks for a Tschunk cocktail and Levi just recalls about how annoying it was having to deal with drunk-Eren on that troubling day when the surfer escaped from the hospital.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Ah, fuck. I really hope it was the med-mix that day… </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>I will not be carrying you around, idiot.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Sometime later, Hange casually says, since the conversation has dropped, “ah, this is nice, right guys?”</p><p> </p><p>“Very nice”, Eren affirms, taking a sip from his cocktail straw.</p><p> </p><p>Although she is standing up now, for Levi’s displeasure. Hange lets them know, “excuse for a moment. I need to use the restroom.”</p><p> </p><p>And Levi just knows how awkward things will be without her.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Shit.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Moblit is looking at them, back and forth, with a closed smile on his face, without saying anything.</p><p> </p><p>“So, Moblit”, the surfer is the one talking, “what do you do for a living?”</p><p> </p><p>“I work in logistics.”</p><p> </p><p>“Cool…”, Eren tries to say it genuinely, but it comes out very unintentionally forced.</p><p> </p><p>“Not so exciting as surfing, right?”, Moblit jokes around with a scratch on the back of his head.</p><p> </p><p>With that, Eren just awkwardly huffs, before taking a noisy sip on his straw.</p><p> </p><p>That sip of his was at the very end of the drink, on the ice at the bottom of the glass. And it has no end, for Levi’s great annoyance.</p><p> </p><p>He sighs about the everlasting noise while looking over to to his boyfriend. “Can you stop that?!”</p><p> </p><p>Eren coughs abruptly and licks his lips. “Sorry”, he simply apologizes, putting the empty glass back on the table.</p><p> </p><p>A few more moments of awful silence later, Hange is back.</p><p> </p><p>She says while sitting back down, “I think I’ll order a cocktail, too!”</p><p> </p><p>“Great! I’ll have another one”, Eren happily informs.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Oh, no.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>They all look at the menu next, except for Levi.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t want a cocktail?”, Eren is quick to notice his plain focus on the movement outside.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m good”, he assures.</p><p> </p><p>“What, you only drink beer?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mostly, yes.”</p><p> </p><p>Eren points to a cocktail on his menu. “You should try this one. I think you’ll like it.”</p><p> </p><p>Looking down at where his boyfriend is pointing, Levi rolls his eyes at the word: “Jägertee”. He mocks, “why? Because it has your name?”</p><p> </p><p>“No”, Eren laughs, “it’s rum with spiced black tea.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hum…”, Levi can’t deny that he is interested now. Everyone will have one anyway, and so, he decides to step out of his comfort zone. “Fine, then.”</p><p> </p><p>They all order a cocktail (the surfer gets another Tschunk), and Hange looks amazed. It is very rare to see Levi drinking alcohol other than a couple of beers.</p><p> </p><p>Then, they have a little bit of boring and confusing talk about logistics (it also seems like Moblit is more confident with Hange around), and not too long after, they get their drinks.</p><p> </p><p>Levi actually enjoys the taste of his Jägertee, although he’s not really used to drinking rum.</p><p> </p><p>And as they drink, Hange talks about her day at the University and they discuss a little about her work. Once again, both of them are confused with all the physical chemistry talk, but it’s a lot of fun to listen to her talk with such passion about it.</p><p> </p><p>Soon enough, they start talking about more chill topics, of everyone’s understandings, like Netflix documentaries. Apparently, Eren likes to watch all of the nature related ones. At some point, he talks about My Octopus Teacher and Levi feels great relief that nobody commented on the fact that Petra watched that one. The last thing he needs right now is having tipsy Hange mentioning that Petra used to have a crush on him.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, the surfer excuses himself to the bathroom and it’s just the three of them at the table.</p><p> </p><p>“This is going so great, huh, Levi?”, Hange remarks.</p><p> </p><p>“Really?”, Levi has a very arrogant expression on his face, “we literally talked about toe-licking man. I thought I’d never have to remember that ever again.”</p><p> </p><p>“C’mon, it’s a funny story to tell!”, she counters fast, “Eren seems a lot more comfortable when you share things about yourself, too. Don’t you think, Moblit?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah”, Moblit supports her speech, as if he actually had noticed something, like she has.</p><p> </p><p>Levi enquires, in an ironic tone, “and you got that just from this one evening?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, my friend! I did. You really shouldn’t be afraid to talk about <em>anything</em> with him.”</p><p> </p><p>The emphasis she gave on “anything” can only mean one thing: serial killer ex discussion. Although, Levi is just so tired to always being hunted by this subject. He really wants to talk about it with Eren, but whenever he is with the surfer, he just wants to enjoy the time they have together.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re right”, Levi admits it though, “of course you are, Hange”. He takes a sip of his Jägertee before getting up. “I need to use the bathroom, as well. Excuse me.”</p><p> </p><p>His friend is winking at him with such a presumptuous smile right now. Levi just rolls his eyes and shakes his head at the thought of what she’s imagining it could happen in the bathroom of a literally bustling German restaurant on a Friday night.</p><p> </p><p>Once he gets there, he finds his boyfriend washing his hands.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, hey”, Eren smiles.</p><p> </p><p>Levi leans on a wall and crosses his arms. “All good with you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure. Why, am I taking too long?”, he seems worried. “Did Hange say anything?!”</p><p> </p><p>Levi can’t help but chuckle as he walks again. “No, Eren. Calm down”. He taps the back of his boyfriend’s shoulder and goes towards the urinals.</p><p> </p><p>As he pees, Eren dries his hands close by.</p><p> </p><p>Then, the surfer starts talking, and it sounds like he’s getting closer. “I like Hange. She’s really cool.”</p><p> </p><p>Levi just hums at that, still focusing on emptying his bladder.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, the surfer stands right next to him. He asks, in a low tone, “are <em>you</em> ok?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I am”, Levi is facing down, but he quickly turns his head to the side and catches Eren’s eyes diverging away from his dick.</p><p> </p><p>He tries to ignore that, as well as the bashful smile that the surfer has on his face right now.</p><p> </p><p>Levi simply comments, as he zips his pants back up, “I was expecting more details about your party trip to Ibiza”. He goes towards the sink to wash his hands and Eren follows.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you wanna know? I tell you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did you hook up with multiple guys there?”, he reflects about his question and asks further, “or anywhere, for that matter.”</p><p> </p><p>Eren laughs and enquires, sarcastically, “what, like an orgy?”</p><p> </p><p>Levi is dead serious, though. They are facing each other through the mirror.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh”, the surfer swiftly gets serious, as well. “no, I’ve never done that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Have you ever taken an STD test?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. The last one I took was after New Year’s, actually”. For Levi’s surprise, Eren is quick and honest in his answer.</p><p> </p><p>While drying his hands next to his boyfriend, Levi can’t really help pointing it out, “after Floch sucked your dick, really?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, I don’t know what’s his deal with anything. Why?”, the surfer crosses his arms, “you thought I was reckless with stuff like that, too?”</p><p> </p><p>Levi sighs. He moves over and touches Eren’s chest, “I just had to ask, alright?”</p><p> </p><p>Certainly, Levi wasn’t expecting this, but the surfer dropped his arms and is now beginning to giggle.</p><p> </p><p>“What is it?”, he asks, with frowned eyebrows.</p><p> </p><p>And the surfer tells him, looking deep into his eyes, “I think I’m the luckiest man on Earth.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why, because you met me?”, Levi makes fun of it, but Eren just nods at that, with the most innocent look in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Levi gulps, but talks firmly next, “you really <em>should</em> feel lucky”. He caresses Eren’s mysterious UFO pocket on his shirt and completes, “because I’ll never break your heart.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is that a promise?”, Eren is narrowing the gap between them.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a fact.”</p><p> </p><p>Eren huffs right away, inches away from his lips. “You and all your facts…”, he whispers.</p><p> </p><p>However, someone is walking in the bathroom. Therefore, after a quick tap on Eren’s chest, Levi bites his lip and turns around to leave.</p><p> </p><p>But before opening the door, he reflects for a moment. Levi is just too curious not to check Eren’s pocket this time.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait a moment”, he says as he turns back and nearly bumps into his boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p>Levi touches the pocket again, but this time, he lowers the fabric to see what’s inside.</p><p> </p><p>After a sweet laugh, Eren expresses with a cute nose scrunch, “I bet you were curious about this all night, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“Tch… I just knew it would be something stupid”, Levi shots back, with evident curls on his lips. There is a cat inside the pocket, just like he imagined it was. But it’s rather different: the cat is holding a knife in his paws, of which he points up towards the UFO.</p><p> </p><p>They finally leave the bathroom and, once back at the table, they finish drinking. Then, it looks like they're all ready to go.</p><p> </p><p>Although before anything, Eren suggests, “wait, let’s take a picture together!”</p><p> </p><p>Levi is already sighing, but Hange and Moblit seems up for it.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, let’s do it!”, she agrees and, with that, the surfer takes his phone out.</p><p> </p><p>He turns on his chair and requests, “Levi, move forward a bit.”</p><p> </p><p>Levi does move forward, and he just knows that he came out really annoyed. He is crossing his arms with probably a very irritated look on his face.</p><p> </p><p>When he thinks it’s over, Hange offers, “give it here. I’ll take one of you two, if you want.”</p><p> </p><p>Eren is smiling at the idea, but instead of agreeing to it, he glances over at Levi with raised eyebrows and a pleading expression on his face.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Always with this… Puppy eyes! This is what you do. Oh my God… I just realized.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Sure”, Levi breathes out and agrees, uncrossing his arms.</p><p> </p><p>While Hange adjusts the phone, Levi quickly looks over to his boyfriend. He frowns right away at what he sees: Eren’s smile just turned into a nice grin, for some reason.</p><p> </p><p>“What?!”, Levi asks annoyed, although quite intrigued.</p><p> </p><p>But before the surfer can say anything, Hange takes an unexpected picture of them just facing each other.</p><p> </p><p>Levi looks at her and scolds, “oi, I wasn’t ready!”</p><p> </p><p>“You two were looking too cute, I’m sorry!”, she explains herself. “Now, look here. I’ll take another one.”</p><p> </p><p>Eren tilts over towards Levi, until they touch shoulders. He didn’t put an arm around Levi, which is odd.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Why is he all shy, all of a sudden?</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>And so, before the next picture, Levi decides to take an arm around to embrace his boyfriend. He faces the camera, but he can just tell how much happier Eren is right now.</p><p> </p><p>“There you go”, Hange says, while offering Eren’s phone back after the picture was taken.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks”, the surfer expresses with a shy smile to her.</p><p> </p><p>Right away, he takes a look at it and Levi peeks over. At the latest, Eren is looking a bit red, with a very nice grin on his face. Levi is more serious, although he does have subtle curls at the edges of his lips.</p><p> </p><p>Eren swipes to the previous picture and huffs happily. In that one, the surfer has the sweetest look towards Levi, who just stares at him very much confused.</p><p> </p><p>“You can delete that one”, Levi suggests.</p><p> </p><p>“Never!”, Eren nearly shouts, already putting his phone back in his pocket.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, they pay the bill, Eren puts his leather jacket back on and they all leave the restaurant, at last.</p><p> </p><p>As they walk down the stairs, the surfer trips over and holds at Levi, who catches him, at once.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you drunk?”, Levi asks, reproachfully.</p><p> </p><p>“I just tripped”, Eren affirms. “I’m not drunk, I’m just joyful!”, he completes, very clearly.</p><p> </p><p>At that, Levi counters, “you can walk on your own then, eh?”. He walks off in front, leaving the surfer behind, at the top of the stairway.</p><p> </p><p>He stands with his friends on the sidewalk, and not too long after, Eren joins them, apparently with not much trouble.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s kind of chilly tonight, huh?”, Hange comments.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah”, Eren agrees, throwing an arm around Levi, (to keep him warm, or to balance himself. Levi can't really tell anymore). “It’s still nice, though”, he completes.</p><p> </p><p>Moblit soon offers them, “my car is close by. Do you need a ride?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not staying tonight?”, Hange asks her boyfriend, a little disappointed.</p><p> </p><p>They start talking in between them. “I can take them home and then come back…”</p><p> </p><p>But pretty soon, Levi interrupts, “there’s no need. We can take the subway, right?”, he looks at Eren, who hums in agreement.</p><p> </p><p>The surfer faces down at Levi with a smirk and finishes, “you're the Captain."</p><p> </p><p>Levi simply cannot stop the smile that’s appearing on his face after hearing that, yet again.</p><p> </p><p>“Ok, then”, Hange takes Moblit’s hand and says, “enjoy the rest of the night, guys.”</p><p> </p><p>“You too”. His boyfriend waves at his friends.</p><p> </p><p>They’re not walking straight to the subway, though. For a moment, Levi and Eren simply stand in front of the restaurant, while Eren still has an arm around Levi.</p><p> </p><p>Hange just turned back for a quick wave before turning the corner with her boyfriend. Then, as soon as they are out of sight, the surfer pulls Levi in his arms to give him an intense and longing kiss. Once again, Levi wasn’t expecting to be kissed and they end up clacking their teeth together, at first.</p><p> </p><p>But Eren recovers pretty fast. After a quick laugh, he gently touches his tongue to Levi’s, slowly adding in a little more, sending immediate shivers down Levi’s spine.</p><p> </p><p>He gives in to the surfer very easily. He holds at Eren’s jacket with one hand and the nape of his neck with the other, threading his fingers through his hair.</p><p> </p><p>Levi can taste the strong rum on his boyfriend’s tongue from his cocktail, which he really doesn’t mind right now. It tastes very similar to the Jägertee he was having just now, only sourer.</p><p> </p><p>In this instant, there are more people leaving the restaurant, but they couldn’t care less about the stares they are probably getting right now. It is a very intimate kiss that they are sharing, the kind of kiss that brings certain urges and desires, keeping the butterflies in the stomach absolutely restless.</p><p> </p><p>It’s so incredibly easy to just stand there and kiss Eren all night, although his eagerness keeps building up to something more. Levi moves his hand from the jacket to Eren's cheek, while softly biting his lower lip.</p><p> </p><p>Their tongues meet again and Levi can feel the surfer’s hands sliding down his back, seemingly aiming to reach his ass.</p><p> </p><p>But at last, Levi moves back from the kiss. They are simply glancing at each other, very carefully and with short breaths. Eren stopped his hands at Levi’s lower back.</p><p> </p><p>The surfer says, glancing at his lips, “this was nice.”</p><p> </p><p>“This kiss or the date?”, Levi enquires.</p><p> </p><p>Looking up to meet his eyes, Eren assures with a cheeky smile, “both”. He is already going for a second kiss.</p><p> </p><p>However, they just brush their lips briefly this time around, since Levi slid his fingers down to his boyfriend's jaw. He just felt that patch of makeup coming off.</p><p> </p><p>Pulling back, Levi looks down at his dirty fingers, but his eyes go wide when he looks up again, at Eren's jaw. The cat scratch is even worse than he thought.</p><p> </p><p>“Holy shit, Eren!“, Levi touches his face again, turning his head sharply, so he can see better. He rubs the rest of the makeup off as best as he can while Eren grimaces and grunts, trying to fight the pain.</p><p> </p><p>From the looks of it in that light, it is not that big of a cut, but it does seem quite deep.</p><p> </p><p>Levi soon points out, in a disapproving tone, “you’ll have a scar there forever, stupid brat.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I won’t”, Eren takes Levi’s hand from his jaw, moving down while interlacing their fingers together. “I’ve been through a lot worse with Bean and it was all good!”</p><p> </p><p>With that, Levi just stares at him with a very judgmental expression, until the surfer continues, softening his speech, “and if it leaves a scar, I don’t care, Levi. I told you… I don’t mind scars.”</p><p> </p><p>Levi gulps instantly. He feels a real tightness in his chest while looking up at his boyfriends’ dark green eyes in that dimmed light. And the more they stare at each other, the more Levi wants to give himself to Eren tonight.</p><p> </p><p>“Eren…”, he starts saying. He's about to suggest that they should go to his place when an odd and sharp noise begins echoing in between some trees and benches across the street.</p><p> </p><p>The two of them instantly turn to look in that direction.</p><p> </p><p>And with frowned eyebrows, the surfer asks Levi, “did you hear that?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>